Final Fantasy Xtreme
by Draven Nightly
Summary: Ch. 19 Dark Invitation, Recovery. It is a time of Rest and recuperation. But the Dark Queen has something else in mind. What is it and what will Team X-treme do? Please Read and Review. Also e-mail me for the location of the alternate ending.
1. Default Chapter

Final Fantasy

X-Tream

By. Draven Nightly

Disclaimer: 1

All Final fantasy characters and locations are the exclusive property of Square Enix and do not belong to me.

Every thing else is me and my friends.

And now for this world.

Being huge fans of the Final Fantasy siers of rpgs as well as huge anime and gamming fans in general. One of my friends thought it would be really cool to make it a table top game. It is fun but the story is what it is all about. This is the story of those players. Before I even get started though all of my friends believe that the world of Final Fantasy is just that. One world. The various games just take place in different parts, or in some cases, different times as the rest of the series. If this doesn't make sense. Don't worry it didn't to us either. But it has made for one hell of a game. (Now hope fully Square doesn't sue us for all that we're worth). Also you will notice several Anime references. So don't worry you have not lost your mind….you have just entered mine that's all. So don't be frightened as you enter this world that so far spans FF7 – 11. Primarily 8 though. (Yeah long live 8) Welcome to Final Fantasy X-tream.

Prolog

There was an explosion. HE didn't know if that was what had brought him and Shyri back to the village or not. But all at once as the trees had cleared they found them selves in the middle of a nightmare. With a wordless nod he had sent Shyri to check on there friends the Cross sisters, while he made his way to his cousins junk shop.

As quiet as death, and just as sneaky, he had made his way to the junk shop that he and his cousin had lived in for the last twelve years. But as he landed on the roof top of the house next door to it he witnessed his cousin fall under the blade of a soldier a top a very fierce looking chokobo. With out thought he had leapt from the building and stopped the attackers' deadly blow with his own gunblade. A gunblade his cousin had made just for him for his fourteenth birth day.

He looked up at the man on the chokobo and heard him self ask "why are you attacking this village?" The man had sneered down at him as the rest of his army had fallen in behind him. "I hate ninjas; I will not stop until every ninja is destroyed."

He had been surprised. Very few people knew that he and his cousin were indeed ninjas. The last survivors of a very old ninja clan from the land of Vana'diel. He had stood up straighter and brought his gunblade up to a neutral position.

"Who are you?" he had asked the leader of this murderous group.

"I am general Onikage of the Mi-hen conglomerate. And who are you before I kill you young ninja."

The boy squared his shoulders and readied for battle as he clearly spoke his name for all to hear.

"I am Xavier Lofbrah." He had yelled as he charged this general of mass destruction.

Xavier leapt into the air with the speed that only years of dedicated ninja training had brought him. With all the might he could muster he brought his gunblade down on the generals' head. Only for it to be caught by general Onikage effortlessly.

"You are very unskilled for your age young ninja." He had said as he sent a thunder spell up the blade causing the bullets to back fire right into Xavier's face.

Xavier dropped his gunblade instantly and covered his damaged eyes.

"You really are not worth my time boy. But I have sworn to kill all ninjas. No matter how unskilled they are."

Xavier had ignored him and the pain long enough to quickly do the hand seals for an ancient fire breath jutsu, or ninja magic, however in his pained state he accidentally drew both chakra, and mana to do the spell which caused it to misfire right in to his already damaged face. Xavier let lose a scream from the depth of his soul as he fell to the ground.

Xavier sat bolt upright in his bed breathing heavily. His hands instantly reaching for the three kunai, or throughing knives that he had under his pillow.

Very quickly Xavier realized he was in his room in Balamb garden, and that it was just a nightmare. He concluded this because as his "Special" eyes swept the room he saw no threats. That and his room mate was mumbling for him to shut the hell up and go back to sleep.

Xavier knew though that sleep would not return to him this night. As quietly as he could as to not awaken his room mate further Xavier got dressed in a simple pair of sweat pants and a tank top. Xavier quickly scanned his night stand for his standard issue pouch of holding that every SeeD candidate got, and his goggles, because he could not open his eyes if it wasn't very dark out. Grabbing one last thing, his gunblade, Xavier made his way out of the dorm room locking the door behind him.

Ch.1 Interviews before the test.

Drake knew damn well that this meeting was very important to there futures as SeeDs. So as he patently waited his turn to be interviewed. He could not help but wonder were in the hell Xavier was. He was no fool and had known instantly when he had left. He also was not surprised to see that Xavier's gunblade and sake jug had disappeared with him this morning.

Drake sat patently awaiting his turn the only visible sing of his agitation was that his draconic tale was twitching back and forth. His standard issue Seed uniform was neatly pressed; every crease was exact and were it belonged. He whished he could say the same about his two other team mates. Xavier wasn't a slob, but by no means was he tidy. And "Z", well, words could not describe this girl enough. One had to experience "Z" to understand her. If only a little.

The doors to the head masters office burst open and "Z" came skipping out as if she had just spent the entire day with her parents sparing and eating hot dogs.

"Wow that was so easy. I can't believe that I stressed over something like that." "Z" said skipping up to Drake.

"Please don't ruin the surprise for me. Who is doing the interviewing though?"

"Every one including Daddy."

Drake smacked his for head. Even though he was a laid back individual, and generally quite friendly. He hated being under the scrutiny of authority. And that much brass could only mean trouble. Drake felt his horns start to ache as a secretary came out and called his name.

"Well duh that would be me now wouldn't it?" Drake thought to him self as he stood up sharply and saluted the secretary.

The junior class men laughed at Drake as he walked past her. Drake could only shake his head and wonder why all the brass had seen fit to show up for a lousy interview.

As Drake entered the office he nervously glanced at all the instructors and officials that sat in folding chairs in front of on solitary chair and could feel the scales along his neck itch as he started to sweat.

Drake started counting off all the brass as he entered the semi circle. There was instructor Irvine Kinnease, Marks man ship. Next to him was his wife Instructor Selphie Kinnease, Magic, and magic theory. Next to her was Instructor Eric Masters, he pretty much taught strategy and a little of every thing else. Next to him was Ms. Quistis Trepe, and her partner Xu, they were the disciplinary comity. At this Drake shuddered, him, Xavier, and "Z" were quite familiar with Ms. Trepe. Next to them was Instructor Zell Dincht, he taught Hand to Hand combat as well as P.E. and was the commander of the Winhill garden. He was there favorite instructor, because he was like one of them. And who could forget his lovly wife Mrs. Sally Dincht, she also taught hand to hand as well as computers, and computer theory. Next to her was Mr. Seifer Almasy, he was the head of the Network Security group. Again Drake shuddered. Seifer was a real dick and no one liked him. At all. Period. Next to him were head master Squall Leonheart, and his wife Rinoa Leonheart. She also taught Magic and magic theory, mainly because she was a sorcerers. Again every one liked them.

"Please take a seat." This came from Head master Leonheart.

Drake hurriedly made his way to the folding chair, inadvertently knocking it over in the process with his tail.

As he bent to pick it up he could hear several of them laughing at him under there breathe. Cursing at him self he quickly set the chair up and threaded his tail through the back of it.

"If you are quite finished, State your name, and job classes for us." This came from Mr. Almasy.

A small list of thing Drake wanted to do to that man ran through his mind as he watched the man take a slug of coffee from a very beaten up mug that once had writing on it.

"Well we are waiting." This again came from Seifer.

Drake smiled to him self as he saw both Mrs. Dincht and Mrs. Leonheart cuff him causing him to spew coffee all over himself. Every one but Seifer, and Drake laughed at this. Of course Drake was busting a gut on the inside, and instantly felt better about this whole thing. But he had kept them long enough.

"My name is Drake Gryphonys. My primary job class is Lancer, dragoon class. My secondary job is summoner. My tertiary job is blue mage.

Drake watched as Both Mrs. Leonheart and Mrs. Kinnease beamed at him. "Now tell us a little about your self Drake." This came from head master Leonheart.

Drake was confused. "Meaning no disrespect but what is it you wanna know that you already know."

"No disrespect taken, but just tell us about your self, your history your thoughts, dreams, ambitions."

Drake looked at master Leonheart as if he were on fire, then shook himself from his stupor.

"Well, to my knowledge I was raised on the spiring heights of wyvern cliffs, on "The Island Closest to Hell" by an intelligent Ruby dragon named Lady Scarlet, and her two children. Gregory and Leslie." Drake waited as he saw several of them shift uncomfortably in there chairs. Be it from the chairs them selves or the implication that he was raised by one of the most fearsome dragons in the known world. Much less that they were intelligent. Drake pressed on though.

"My mother referred me here as I am only half dragon, and wished me to partake in my human side since even she dose not know who my real parents are."

Drake let them digest this as well as they could. At about this time Mr. Masters leaned forward to look him in his yellow eyes.

"So tell me Drake what are your ambitions exactly."

Drake liked Mr. Masters he was kind, yet firm and to the point. On top of that he was a fountain of knowledge.

"Well let's see." Drake said leaning back in his chair as much as he could. "Well…Um…Shit…I suppose my ambitions would be to return to my village a full fledge SeeD. Maybe find my real parents to find out why they abandoned me. Then to return to my Mother, brother, and sister so as that I might know how proud of me they are. Also all and all to kick ass and take away birthday's sir."

This elected another round of laughter from the semi circle of instructors.

"One last thing." This again from Mr. Masters. "What do you think of your team mates?"

Drake stood up straight. He had not been prepared for this question. He just sat there with the dumbest look on his face till a sound from head master Leonheart brought him back once again.

"Well let's see." Drake started as he stalled for thought time as flashes of memory from his various training exercise with "X" and "Z" flew through his head.

"Come on boy jump." Xavier had said.

"What? Why?" He had asked letting the tip of his spear touch the ground of the training center.

"I wanna see what you have learned from that special instructor they had to ship in just to train your scaly ass." Xavier had said holstering his gunblade. Even at this "Z" had stopped practicing back flips to lend her own voice to the conversation.

"Yeah, let's see this "special" training in action." "Z" had said in her usual cheery voice.

Drake just shrugged and said "who's the target?"

"X" had shrugged his shoulders also "Pick one."

"Okay" with this he had put his spear forward towards Xavier and crouched.

Xavier had lifted an eyebrow.

Than all at once Drake had jumped.

Xavier leaned his head back as Drake soared well over two hundred feet into the air. Xavier and "Z" watched as Drake just sort of stayed up there and wound up. With blinding speed the spear came crashing down and struck right between Xavier's legs.

Xavier looked back up at his friend. "Your aim is off."

With a heavy thud Drake crashed onto Xavier's shoulders.

"Who said I was aiming for you." Drake said tilting Xavier's head towards the beetle that the spear had cleaved in two.

"Mr. Gryphonys, we are waiting." Mr. Almasy said impatiently.

"Well sir, Zella Dincht is a little too happy at times, and Xavier Lofbrah needs to lighten up a lot. Other than that they are functional team mates with few flaws, and we share a bond that I hope is never broken."

Drake watched as every one looked at each other nodding and talking with them selves. He could hear the Dinchts talking about there daughter in happy tones. He could hear Seifer asking Mr. Masters if he was serious about letting Drake and his friends graduate or not. But all chatter ended as Head master Leonheart stood and walked towards Drake.

Drake shot out of his chair as if he had been stabbed in the ass and hurriedly saluted Head master Leonheart. Head master Leonheart saluted back and offered his hand to Drake. Drake hesitantly took the hand in a slight hand shake.

"That will be all Drake you may join "Z" out side. And if Xavier has seen fit to join us please send him in."

Drake nodded and turned around sharply accidentally hitting Head master Leonheart with his tail. "Sorry sir, it has a mind of its' own today."

That's okay Drake." Head master Leon heart said rubbing his leg.

Drake hurried from the room as to not cause any further trouble only to see "Z" chattering a millions words per minute at Xavier who was leaning up against the wall trying hard to ignore her. Drake was not surprised to see Xavier was dressed like he had slept in his cloths. His jacket was undone, his shirt rumpled and half untucked, and once again he had optioned to where his ninja sandals as opposed to the standard issued black army boots.

"…and another thing, you shoulda been here on time. Poor Drake has been in there for an hour covering for your ass." "Z" screamed at Xavier.

"How mighty whitish, green of him. I don't need him covering my ass all the time." Xavier said catching Drakes advance out of the corner of his eye.

"Speaking of covering you, why don't we fix you up so you don't look like you spent the whole night in your uniform?" Drake said making to grab the lapels of Xavier's jacket.

Xavier stopped him by raising a hand. "I'll be okay. If they don't like it, to bad."

Drake walked to the door with Xavier. "Dude I think you should talk to the doctor about those night mares."

"Maybe latter I just wanna get this done and get the hell outa here." Xavier said stepping through the door.

"There going to crucify him." Drake thought as he walked back to the walking sugar rush that "Z" appeared to be right now.

Squall Leonheart watched intently as Xavier Lofbrah entered his office. Ever since he had donated the mobile garden to the nomadic white SeeD and had Balamb garden rebuilt in its original location. Not one set of students had walked through the front gates of his school that showed as much potential as Xavier and his team. However the boy was ruff around the edges, as well as always being on edge.

Squall watched as Xavier slumped back in his seat and appeared to stair right at the group of instructors as if he were bored. Of which he probably was. But one could never tell what Xavier was thinking, because very few people have ever looked in to Xavier's eyes.

Seifer sneered at Xavier as he leaned forward. "You will show proper respect and remove your sun glasses for this interview.

Xavier cracked his neck and looked right at Seifer. "No."

Seifer shot out of his seat and advanced on Xavier. "What did you say to me you little shit." Seifer grabbed Xavier by the lapels of his jacket and got right in his face.

Xavier didn't back down. "I told you no."

"Explain."

"I can not remove my goggles unless I am in almost total darkness." Xavier brushed Seifer hands from his jacket before continuing.

"To do so would cause me great pain."

"I don't care if it will cause you pain or not. I gave you an order to remove your sun glasses. Now do it!" Seifer yelled.

"That is enough Seifer. He tells the truth." Head master Leonheart said. With out prompting Zell and Eric shut the blinds and dimmed the lights to the point that they might as well been off, but bright enough to read there notes, and still take notes.

Xavier nodded at Instructor Dincht, and Instructor Masters as they took there seats. Mr. Masters nodded back. Zell gave Xavier thumbs up. Sighing deeply Xavier reached up and slowly removed his goggles from his face, and stuffed them into his pocket of holding. Every one leaned forward to see why Xavier needed it to be dark for him not to where his goggles. Instructors Kinnease, both of them, Mr. Almasy, Ms. Trepe, Xu, and Mrs., Leonheart had never seen his eyes. The rest had and still were in aw of them.

Slowly Xavier opened his eyes. The dim lights brought a dull ache to his head, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. One by one he turned his eyes to his superiors. As his eyes passed over each one of them he saw them sitting there but instead of seeing them, there cloths, skin, personal effects, and surroundings in the low light. He saw them as if it were high noon in the middle of a desert. He also didn't just see the color of there skin and cloths normally. Every thing had a surrounding glow of white bright yellow and bright violet. The garden doctor had told him once that he pretty much saw like a cat in the darkness. Oh to be sure he saw like a normal person when he had his goggles on. But that was because they were welders goggles, slightly modified of course.

Seifer didn't know what to make of the boys eyes. They looked reflective like a cats, only no tame cat could look that cold with out being feral, sick, or injured.

"State your name, and job classes for us." Seifer said in an unsure voice.

Xavier turned his cold eyes on to the head of security.

"I am Xavier Lofbrah. My primary job class is Ninja. My secondary job class is red mage.

No one beamed, or made "that's my prized student" gestures to any one else as Xavier talked. They were too enraptured by his eyes.

Squall liked Xavier. He was hard working and dedicated. But Drake was right Xavier did need to loosen up, and from what he had heard from Zell he had. But Xavier looked so cold and distant from the world right now that it made his heart ache. "Tell us a little about your self Xavier, even if you think we might know it all already."

Xavier turned his gaze on to Squall. He noticed that Xavier did not give him a harsh glare like he had Seifer when he looked at him. The impression that he got was that Xavier really wanted to be else where right now, so that he could deal with what ever was weighing heavy on his mind.

Xavier reached into his pocket and pulled out an energy bar. Slowly he unwrapped it and took a bite, never once taking his eyes off of Head master Leonheart.

"Well Xavier. We are waiting." Squall said as Xavier finished his energy bar.

Xavier forcefully swallowed the last of the horrid energy bar before speaking.

"I come from a long line of ninjas that lived in the lands of Vana'diel in the village of Vahn."

Xavier waited for every one to get done shifting in there seats.

"One day my land was attacked by the Mi'hen Conglomerate and concurred. I and my cousin fled to the borders of our land. When I awoke next we were in the village of Beartree just on the other side of the mountains to the north of the garden here."

Xavier waited for every one to get done shifting again at the implication that he had just given them.

"While there my cousin eventually got work running a junk shop. The entire time he continued my ninja training as best as he could. But soon ran out of things to train me. Then one day thirteen years after we had gotten there the Mi'hen attacked Beartree just to destroy us. During the fighting two back to back accidents caused me to go blind. Two sorcerers friends of mine fixed my eyes, kind of, and I left to go back to Vana'diel to see if I could find any information about other ninjas so I could finish my training. However since I did not know how I got to Balamb in the first place when I came upon the shift portal I did not know what I was doing. So I ended up in the land of Spira."

Xavier paused there to collect his rampaging thoughts, so as to not give out any unneeded information. Though he doubted that a few of them were going to believe that he had gone through several shift portals with out the proper authorities knowing

"I was in Spira for five years while there I made several important friends. They taught me how to be a better warrior. Two of them even taught me how to play the local sport of Blitz ball. I even had a girl friend for a little bit. But I decided I needed to come to this garden so I left with the knowledge of my training and a couple souvenirs."

Xavier grinned to him self as he thought of the Sake jug that he had received from Waka and Lulu, the Blitz ball he had gotten from Tidus and Yunna, and the Al Bhed potion with the orangeish yellow feather tied to it that he had gotten from Rikku. He really needed to visit them. He owed Rikku a date any way.

"However as I approached the shift portal I was attacked by the Mi'hen and with out a second thought I dove through the portal. When I awoke I was in a run down city. This city had once been huge, bigger than any here in centra. I eventually made friends with former freedom fighters, and they taught me anything I was willing to learn. As a matter of fact Drakes lancer instructor was a member of this group."

Squall sat up a little straighter. He had not known that the former pilot he had brought in to teach drake on how to be a better lancer was once a freedom fighter. He would have to ask Cid Highwind about that the next time he saw him.

"After five years of training there I knew how to use the shift portal and decided it was time to come here. Once here I had a little bit of a confrontation at the front gate, and now here I sit."

Xavier took a deep breath and started eyeing the hundred cup coffee pot behind Seifer.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Other than the rest of the bull shit you spewed, what confrontation did you have at the front gate when you joined us?" Seifer asked.

"The day he joined, he was turned aside by the gate man. He then proceeded to beat the shit out of the entire student body and three Instructors. Before he was defeated by Head master Leonheart." Erick said

"Bull shit! What three of you were bested by this little punk?" Seifer demanded.

Nervously Instructor Kinnease, both of them, and Ms. Trepe raised there hand. Seifer gave them all withering glares.

"It was a field exam day. We were tired." Irvine offered weekly.

Seifer sat there and mumbled under his breath about there incompetence.

Ignoring Seifers insistent bitching Eric Masters watched his student as he eyed something behind him. Slowly Eric turned around a spotted the huge coffee pot and knew instantly what Xavier was focused on, and what was running through his mind. And he was right the faculty coffee was a better, higher, quality blend than the swill served to the students. Having tutored Xavier, and having several meetings with him as well Eric knew the young man was about to get up with out permission and make his way to the coffee pot. Erick decided that would have been disastrous and got up. As before he knew how the boy liked his Joe. Heavy cream, heavier sugar. Eric, Drake, and "Z" joked with Xavier about how he should call his coffee Josephine instead of Joe. Till Xavier took them seriously and started calling it Josephine.

Xavier gave Eric a private smile that few got to see as he was handed the cup of coffee.

"Thank you sir. I owe you one." Xavier said graciously accepting the cup.

"Don't worry about it Xavier. I know how badly those energy bars taste. How can you stand those things?" Erick said relinquishing the cup.

"I don't know Sir. But when I figure it out I will tell you." Xavier replied taking the first delight full swallow of coffee. He immediately swore he would never drink cafeteria coffee again.

Taking his seat Eric picked up his note book and asked the first of his last two questions.

"Now Xavier what are your dreams, and ambitions?"

Xavier instantly lost the look of delight on his face as he was brought sharply back to reality. He didn't have to think to long for the answer to his ambitions, and answered immediately.

"My ambitions are to perfect my use of Jutsu, or ninja magic, my use of normal magic, and the perfection of my ninja skills in general. My other ambition is to bring about the down fall of the Mi'hen Conglomerate.

Xavier went back to savoring his heavenly coffee.

"Those are fine ambitions and goals Xavier, but what are your dreams?" Mr. Masters asked anxious to hear the answer. Because as well as he knew the boy he didn't have a clue as to what his dreams were.

Xavier lowered the cup from his lips and got a really sad; far away look in his eyes as the thought of one person entered his mind.

"To find a missing friend."

Eric had a hard time believing what he had just seen. Xavier showing a true emotion other than anger, or annoyance. Who ever this person was was obviously very important to Xavier and Eric knew that to ask further would cause problems. So he asked his final Question.

"What do you think of your team mates?"

Xavier just stared at his feet for the longest time before answering.

"Drake and "Z" are great. I couldn't ask for better team mates or friends. They are the closest thing to a true family I have ever had." Xavier responded never tacking his eyes off his feet.

Squall stood up from his seat and walked over to Xavier. Xavier didn't look up or even stand up till the head masters boots entered Xavier's field of vision. Slowly Xavier stood up and placed the cup down on the seat before accepting Squalls hand shake.

"Are you all right Xavier?" Squall asked the boy.

"I'll be fine sir; all I need is some air."

With out prompting Xavier started for the door. Half way there he pulled out his goggles and put them back on. On his way out the door he turned the lights back on.


	2. Stress relief

Disclaimer: 1

All Final fantasy characters and locations are the exclusive property of Square Enix and do not belong to me.

Every thing else is me and my friends.

Ch.2 stress relief

Xavier left the meeting feeling worst than when he went in. But now maybe he would be able to be left alone for a little bit and maybe get his thoughts in order.

"Hey, Xavier's done." Xavier heard from down the hall.

Xavier looked up and saw that "Z" was excitedly waving at him while scarfing down a plate of hot dogs. Drake was sitting in a chair by her with his head in his hands trying unsuccessfully to disassociate himself from "Z".

"When did you find time to go and get food?" Xavier asked as he walked up to his friends.

"We never left." Drake said with his face still in his hands.

"Then how did she get the food. Don't tell me you're carrying those things around in your pocket of holding." Xavier said the look of disbelief evident on his face.

"Nope." "Z" said swallowing down a mouth full of hotdog. "I ordered out." The look of abject delight on "Zs" face was enough to make the most jaded person nauseas.

"How?" was Xavier's only response?

"We can do things like that with our new combat P.D.A.s." "Z" said as she excitedly waved the tiny device at Xavier and picked up her last hotdog and started eating it.

"Well where in the hell did you get them?" Xavier asked knowing that Drake had one too. Xavier also knew that Drake didn't like complicated technology. Not because he couldn't use a computer he just wasn't too fond of them.

"At the end of our interviews we got them. Why where's yours?" Drake asked finally taking his face out of his hands.

"I didn't get mine yet. They must have forgotten or something." Xavier said getting kind of impatient.

Drake noticed his friends agitation but before he could ask what the matter was a shout from behind them, that made them all groan and turn, caught there attention.

"Well, well if it aint team X-treamly freaky. What's up freaks?"

Drake, "Z", and Xavier gave withering glares to John Headstrung, leader of team John, as him and his team of Johns came swaggering up.

Team X-tream, a team name that they hadn't chosen but had stuck none the less, hated team John. Team John was always dogging them, about how much better than them they were. Though if one were to check Team X-treams record was a hell of a lot better. They also liked to point out loudly, and in public how unusual Team X-tream was.

Though to look at team John in there normal cloths one would think that they weren't much less freaky than team X-tream. John Headstrung usually wore a very short black jacket that was always open to show that he never wore a shirt. He was bald and had a large tribal tattoo on his head. He usually fought with a machine gun.

Next to John was Jon Oblisky, he was of less than average height and really skinny. He had this odd puffy Mohawk esk hair style and it was usually the color of paste blue. He fought with a great sword and had an affinity for the sport of rugby, and really loud shirts that he usual wore with baggy shorts.

And finally Johna Raven, the only female member of team John. She was a short black mage that was extremely moody all the time. Her cloths style changed by the day but usually included a very tight leather mini skirt over spandex shorts and thigh high nylons that were usually of a dark pastel of some sort. Her hair was always black, short and spiky.

However they always called team X-tream freaks. Drake, "Z", and Xavier were never in the mood to deal with the Johns, and especially not to day. "Z" was to happy at having the interview and most of the rest of the day to spend with her parents, and didn't want that ruined. Drake planed on ordering some Chinese and going to the roof to spend the day in quiet contemplation, that and he needed to figure out a way to use the P.D.A. with out breaking it. And Xavier wanted to be any were but here right now.

"Come on freaks it couldn't have been to bad in there." This came from "Big" John

"No actually it was really interesting and quite enjoyable until I came out here." Xavier said, knowing full well that Drake, and "Z" had his back for the inevitable fight that was about to happen.

"What's that supposed to mean boy" Big John said, advancing on Xavier.

"Oh boy here we go." Was the only thing that Jon O. said as he started towards Drake?

Johna half closed her eyes and started to mumble, drawing mana to her in large amounts.

"You got a problem with us boy?" Big John growled as he made to grab Xavier's lapels.

"What was it with grabbing the damn lapels of his coat today?" Xavier wondered to him self as he dodges under the attack and came up behind John delivering a sharp elbow to the base of his neck.

"I mean seriously that's the third time today." Xavier continued to think as he whirled back to the front of John and delivered a sharp knee strike to John's gut that doubled him over.

"Did I get food on it or something?" Xavier thought as he delivered a stopping cloths line that brought Johns' forward momentum to an abrupt stop and sent him sailing back sprawling on the floor.

Xavier checked his lapels as he reached in to his pocket of holding and brought out three kunai.

Jon ran at Drake to punch him in the jaw. However Drake saw the move coming a mile away. Because even though Jon was very talented with his great sword, especially for his size, he sucked at hand to hand combat. So his movement was horribly predictable. With little effort Drake went soaring into the air.

Jon looked up at the form of Drake suspended in the air and made to grab his custom pin-wheel that he had made him self just to combat Drake.

"There he goes again that coward. Won't stay on the ground and fight me like a man." Jon thought to himself, smiling. Jon tended to be a very calm, laid back type of guy. But the fact that Drake jumped into the air most of the time to fight pissed him off. So he made it his life goal to beat Drake every opportunity he got.

The smile left Jon's face as he realized that his Pocket of holding was empty. He had not put any thing in it thinking that he wouldn't need any thing for an interview for a stupid test. Jon looked up just in time to see Drake come crashing down on top of him. Feet first.

Drake reached down to feel for a pulse. Just to be certain that he hadn't killed Jon.

Johna slowly rose into the air as she continued to chant. She knew that to have any chance against "Z" she needed to be quick. She disliked how "Z" was always so damn happy. And in her own opinion Trashy, and easy. She was more like one of the guys than a girl now a days and Johna thought it was her place to bring her back to the sad, bleak truth that was reality. Not this dream world that she believed "Z" lived in.

But her plans as well as her spell casting were brought up short as "Z" hurled the last of her hotdog with dead aim accuracy into Johnas mouth.

"No better way to beat a mage than to stop them from talking." "Z" said happily as she rushed Johna and decked her right in the left eye. Johna hit the ground hard holding her face.

"Yeah, take that, you drama queen." "Z" said flashing a peace sing at Johna as she looked up at her.

"Now you have something to go back to your room a write a poem about." "Z" said and skipped away to see what the guys were doing.

Xavier drew back and sent the first kunai sailing towards "Big" Johns crouch. John scooted back just as the knife stuck in the ground right were his pride had been.

"When will you learn to not fight us directly?" Xavier said as he through the second kunai.

Again "Big" John scooted back just in time.

"I mean really. The only chance you guys have is to gang up on us. One at a time." Xavier said as he made to through the last kunai.

However some one grabbed his hand before he could send it at the buffoon in front of him.

Xavier whipped around only to come face to face with a very upset looking Mr. Masters.

"This is not the time or place guys." Mr. Masters said never taking his eyes off of Xavier.

Xavier glared back at Mr. Masters before he finally looked away and retrieved the two throughn kunai.

"Here you left before you could get this." Mr. Masters said handing Xavier a P.D.A.

"It can connect to your goggles so you don't have to remove them. I suggest you learn how to use it quickly, there are several messages on it already for you and your team as well." Mr. Masters finished and walked away beckoning for Team John to follow him.

Xavier angrily stuffed the P.D.A. in to his pocket and looked at his team. Drake just looked doubtfully at him as if he didn't know what to say. "Z" looked positively over joied and was even lightly bouncing around as if to a song that only she could hear.

Shacking his head Xavier decided he had had enough for one day, and said just as much.

"Screw it, I'm out of here." Xavier said and took a running leap over the side of the open air walk way that lead to Head master Leonhearts office.

With impossible agility and grace Xavier made a light landing on the ball of a flag pole that was thirty feet away. With another leap he landed on another flag pole and slid down the length of it till he was on the ground floor and made his way to the dorms.

Thinking that Xavier had had the right idea Drake jumped over the side as well, ignoring "Z" as she said how much it gave her the creeps every time Xavier spire jumped. Drake came to a crash in front of the elevator landing and lightly brushed himself off as some entry level students stared in awe of him. He just made his way to the cafeteria to order some Chinese then find a way up to the roof that wouldn't involve him explaining to an instructor as to what he was doing.

"Damn it guys. Just leave me alone. It's not like we could have done something or any thing." "Z" said to no one but her self as she mad her way to the elevator so she could go and get out of the SeeD uniform. "I swear those two PMS more than any woman I know." "Z" continued talking to her self as she pressed the first floor button. But as it touched down her mood instantly brightened as she remembered the day that lay before her.

Hours Later….

Drake sat peacefully on the roof of the academy facing what he new was the direction that if followed long enough would lead to "The Island Closest to Hell" where the Wyvern cliffs were. Where set in to the cliffs was a village that consisted of three levels. The first was the farming level where all the food was grown, and live stock was raised. The second level was the business and commerce district. And finally the third level that's where the caves were. That's where home was.

Drake took a deep cleansing breath. Today had been fulfilling. He had had a successful interview about his life as a SeeD candidate. He got to spend time with his friends. He got to eat some really good Chinese, and now after several hours of meditation, and a few smokes latter, he knew how to use the accursed P.D.A. and knew what his first test would be. Mr. Masters was going to be taking him to the fire caves tomorrow to get his first real summon. A summon to call his own.

Drake took one last cleansing breath and decided it was time to go to bed. As Drake stood and gathered his garbage, he noticed a shooting star cut a streak a crossed the sky.

"May the heavens shine on you one more day." Drake repeated the ancient Draconian prayer to no one but him self, but intended it for his loved ones. Be them dragon, or human. With that Drake leapt off the roof and headed back in to the school for the rest of the night.

Dormitories, candidate section

Zella Dincht couldn't have been happier. Her day had gone just as planned other than the whole incident with the Johns. Her parents had spent the early part of the after noon with her in the training grounds sparing, and trying out new moves. Then they had gone into Balamb to visit Grandma Dincht.

While in Balamb her parents had treated her to a very special surprise. They had taken her to the tattoo parlor where her father had gotten his tattoo, and let her get one of her own. "Z" looked at the fresh tattoo in the mirror as she applied the special ointment to it that she would need to twice a day, every day for the next three weeks. Of course one would have to be blind not to notice the tattoo for it was right over her right eye.

She had decided to get the letter "Z" tattooed over her right eye because she always was drawing one there any way. Only now it was permanent, and was done in a very beautiful tribal design.

Of course it had hurt a little to get it done but oh well this just brought her one step closer to being like her hero, her father. Oh to be sure her mother wasn't too pleased with her choice but as always had supported her the whole way.

After that they had all gone back to garden and met Xavier in the training grounds for a training session that her father had set up with Xavier earlier that day. "Z" at one point had thought she loved Xavier but realized all too quickly that there relation ship was as friends only. There was some one else who owned Xavier's heart. But she didn't know who that other some one was. "X" never talked about her and she and Drake hardly every asked. The response was always the same and was always followed by a very long drawn out silence.

But "Z" couldn't help but worry about her friends. Next to her parents, they were the most important people to her. It just bothered her to no end that Xavier kept so much bottled with in him self. She feared that one day he was gonna have a freaky field melt down and her and Drake wouldn't know how to help him.

"Oh well" "Z" thought as she stripped out of her street cloths and under garments and slipped into a clean night shirt. "If "X" wants to talk to us, he will. He has before."

Slowly Zella crawled into bed. And as she pulled her comforter up to her head she was instantly asleep dreaming happy dreams of her, her parents, and her friends doing happy things. Every one was smiling, including Xavier, and having a good time."

_**SOME WHERE DEEP IN THE TRAINING GROUNDS**_

"CRACK"

Xavier watched the tree violently shudder as he hit it for the umpteenth time. After the interviews he had gone to his room to get changed out of the ridicules SeeD uniform and in to something comfortable. While in his room he had learned how to use the combat P.D.A. and had quickly found the information that Mr. Masters had told him was on it.

Xavier found it really convenient that with it hooked up to his goggles that in displayed the information only in his left lenses unless other wise specified. The two messages were easy enough to find once he had it all set up. The first out lined every ones personal test as well as the big group test that was gonna happen in the next few days.

Xavier had been confused as to why Head Master Leonheart had felt it necessary to give him out lines of "Z" and Drakes test but he didn't argue. The second message had been from Zell inviting him to train together latter that after noon.

Xavier had been excited he liked the Dinchts a lot. They were nice, kind, and easy going. And both of them were very knowledgeable about what they taught. Xavier had been assigned to go to Winhill garden every other week to train under the Dinchts ever since he had arrived at Balamb Garden.

"CRACK"

The tree shuddered again.

So he was not surprised when they had invited him to join them on there family day. However he had declined knowing how much it meant to "Z" to have privet time with her parents. But they had insisted on a training exercise after they were done.

It ended up being just Zell and Sally. As per the message Xavier had not brought his Gunblade or his Pouch of holding. Just himself in some training clothes.

After about a half hour of training they started sparing. Xavier gave it his all to impress his favorite instructors. But for some reason he was really off all session. After several hours of getting his ass handed to him, they stopped training. By this time "Z" had wandered into the training area sporting a new tattoo and laughing her ass off every time Xavier failed.

At one point Zell even suggested that him and Sally rest while "Z" and him spared since she was about his level today. Xavier had ignored the joke and attacked again with new vigor. It didn't help as Xavier flew off his feet and landed hard on the ground.

Zell had stood over the prone Xavier and shook his head.

"Your "Booya" is so far gone "X" it may as well as never existed."

"I'm sorry sir, my mind has been…else were as of late." Xavier had said turning his head so he didn't have to look his mentor in the face, and see his shame.

"Do you wanna talk about it Xavier?" Sally had asked as Xavier had sprung to his feet.

"No ma'am. This is something I need to deal with on my own."

"You shouldn't stress so much." Zell had said retrieving his sweat towel. "Seriously your gonna go old before your time."

Xavier hung his head thinking upon his mentor's words.

Zell seeing that it would be pointless to further pursue the issue decided that it was time to call it a night, and suggested as much to his family.

As the Dincht were leaving "Z" noticed Xavier move deeper off into the training center.

"I wish he would talk to us." "Z" had said to her parents as they made there way to the cafeteria.

"There are just some people that can't express there feelings dear." Sally told her daughter lovingly. "It took your father forever to get me not to stress over every thing."

"Is that true?" "Z" had asked her father.

"Yeah. But I would really like to know what's bothering "X". He was doing so well." Zell said concerned etched into his face.

"Xavier will talk when he is ready." Sally said wrapping her arm around her husband's waist as they walked.

"You're right. I just hope it won't be to late when he finally dose talk." Zell said not giving it another thought.

"CRACK"

This time branches fell as the tree shook.

Xavier couldn't help it. After years of being alone he could not bring himself to fully trust any one. Oh he loved Drake and even "Z" as if they were family. But he never knew when the Mi'hen would show up and kill them.

Xavier's heart went colder at the thought of all the loved ones the Mi'hen had stolen from him.

"**_CRACK!"_**

The tree exploded as Xavier unleashed his own personal "BOOYA" on it. After the dust cleared Xavier stood there panting. That had taken every thing he had and more to do. He was slipping. Hard core.

"Snap"

Xavier whipped around just in time to avoid getting hit by Jon's Pin wheel. Xavier stayed crouched as it went flying over his head back to his master's hand. Xavier watched as the lean boy entered the clearing he had just made with his weapon. Of course the first thing Xavier noticed was Jon's really loud shirt. The second was the six foot great sword strapped to his back.

"Well, well, "X" out for a little late night training?" Jon asked with a shit eating grin plastered on to his face.

Xavier didn't have to wait long to figure out were the other two members of team John were.

"You missed him. How could you miss him with all his tattoos basically pointing him out." Big John bellowed as he stepped forward.

"Jon doesn't have a problem with Xavier, and will not kill him for you John." Johna said as she floated down to stand next to the other two Johns.

Xavier knew he should be running right now. He had neither the strength, energy, nor equipment to deal with the Johns. But his arrogance got the better of him.

"So I see you finally wised up and decided to gang up on us one at a time. But your timing is lousy I was just headed to bed." Xavier said.

With that he made to run and jump up the nearest tree. But he had waited to long, and with a slight gesture Johna cast stop on him. Xavier couldn't move he could only watch.

"Are you sure he can't get out of that?" Big John asked as he approached Xavier.

"Yes I doubt that he is strong willed enough to just break out of a stop spell." Johna said reading another spell.

"Good because I don't want him to miss out on all the fun I have planed for him." Big John said as he cracked a gap toothed smile.

Xavier's last thoughts were of how much this was going to hurt.

_**DORMS, CANDIDATE SECTION**_

Drake sat bolt upright as the first of the alarms sounded. This was accompanied by a violent explosion.

"What in the hell!" Drake yelled as he jumped out of bed and got dressed quickly.

"Xavier get up, some thing is going on." Drake yelled as he pulled a random shirt over his head. There came no response from Xavier's bed. Drake whipped around and noticed that Xavier had not returned yet from the training center.

Drake rushed from the room and nearly collided head long with "Z"

"Drake, where's Xavier?" She said pulling her other shoe on, having decided that it would have been a bad idea to go running off in just her night shirt she had hastily gotten dressed.

"I don't know. He hasn't returned yet." Drake said as he steadied "Z" who, if the situation were different, would have looked hilarious. Her hair was all messed up. She had on a shirt three sizes to big over a pair of running pants, and two different shoes. The entire thing clashed and gave Drake a pressure head ache just to look at.

With that there was another explosion.

Drake caught "Z" as she toppled over still trying to get the shoe on.

"Wait here, I'm getting my spear. I don't like the looks of this." Drake said running back into his, and Xavier's room.

As he was grabbing his spear and pouch of holding, he decided it would be a good idea to grab Xavier's just incase. He left the gun blade on the wall though.

Running back out, he tossed Xavier's Pouch of holding at "Z".

"Here just incase. There is more than likely something helpful in there." Drake said and took flight down the hall trailing his spear behind him. "Z" ran after the entire time adjusting the straps on the Pouch to fit her comparably smaller waist and thigh.

As they entered the main lobby they noticed that every one was running towards the training center. As they approached Drake grabbed a random student.

"Hey what's going on in there?" Drake asked the frightened girl.

She just looked up into Drakes yellow eyes with her one red, one orange eye and replied the best she could.

"I don't know, but there is a really strong magical fire growing in there. And it is growing fast." The girl responded.

Drake nodded his thanks to the girl with the strange eyes and charged forward. The closer they got to the entrance to the training center though the more crowded it got. Finally spotting a group of instructors Drake grabbed "Z" and leapt into the air.

"IN COMING!" Drake yelled just as he landed in the clearing by the gates to the actual training grounds where all the monsters were kept. Drake set down "Z" as the group of instructors approached them.

"Drake, "Z", what are you two doing here I thought I told Quistis, Xu, and Seifer to keep the students back." Head Master Leonheart said in a very firm voice.

Just then another explosion rocked the training grounds.

"We wanted to see what was going on but the student body got in the way. So I bypassed it." Drake said pointing up. Squall just rolled his eyes as Rinoa and Dinchts came out of the gates.

"We don't know if any one else is in there." Rinoa said breathing heavily.

"We got as far as the secret area and could go no farther. The flames are out of control." Zell said hugging his family to him.

"But it was odd." Rinoa said brushing some soot from her pants.

"How so?" Eric Masters asked.

"Well shortly after every burst of heat there was a burst of cold, and then more heat." Rinoa said wrapping her arms around Squalls waist.

"That and I swear I heard the most unearthly screaming while we near the center." Sally Dincht said releasing her daughter.

"Wait." Drake said holding up a hand to get the attention of the others.

"What Drake?" Eric asked looking annoyed.

"Did this scream sound like it came from the depths of the most tortured soul you have ever heard?" Drake asked

A dawning realization spread a crossed "Z" face as she picked up on Drakes concern.

"Like the sound of some one being tortured to death on so many different levels that it breaks your heart and makes you feel like crying at the same time?" "Z" asked stepping away from her parents.

"Yes." All three said at once wondering were Drake and "Z" were going with there questions.

"Why?" Squall asked as he saw a look of absolute horror pass between Drake and "Z".

"And where is Xavier?"

Neither of them had to speak Erick answered for them.

"He's in there aint he?" Eric asked his students.

"Yes." Drake said quickly formulating a plan.

"And he aint getting out of this one alone." Drake finished as his resolve hardened to the task that lay before him as he looked at the four story reinforced glass and titanium cage that was the inner Training center.

"What are you planning Drake." Sally Dincht asked Drake as she saw his thoughts work there way across his face.

"I'm going in after my brother." Drake said and ran for the gate.

"I'm going to need that roof opened up on the very top now." Drake yelled over his shoulder as he entered the Gate.

"How, that is reinforced glass." "Z" yelled at his back.

"Find away." Was Drakes only response as the gate slammed shut.

"Find away, find away." "Z" said as she took a look around her. Then her focus came to her parents.

"Mom, Dad, follow me. I have a plan."

And with that the Dinchts ran for the scaffolding that leads to the upper levels of the outer dome.

"Fuck is it hot in here" Drake thought to him self as he looked for a good place to jump to so that he could get a good look at the ground. Deciding he was wasting to much time looking for a place to land on Drake decide that it would just be better to jump. So with a mighty leap Drake was air born.

The sight horrified him as he realized that a good portion of the training center was light up like the deepest level of hell. And very clearly the sounds of Xavier's soul rending scream hit Drakes sensitive ears.

Drake landed, and took flight again. This time he was able to see where the center of the fire storm was. And with the third jump he finally saw Xavier. All suspicions were laid to rest. Xavier was in the middle of it all casting fire spells at unseen enemies, Every time he felt the heat from his own fire spell he would lash out with a Blizzard spell to counter the un seen foes attack. But every time he felt the cold from his own counter spell he countered again with a fire breath jutsu that Drake thought Xavier hadn't quite learned yet. With the fourth jump Drake saw why Xavier was lashing out at unseen attackers and screaming. His goggles were missing.

Drake landed and tried to come up with an intelligent plan of attack. He could not out right attack his best friend and brother. Xavier would perceive the attack as hostile and counter attack. But he needed to do something or Xavier was going to die. Taking a deep breath Drake hardened his resolve again and leapt once more into the air.

Roof of the dome, directly above the heart of the training center.

"Z" and her parents stood at the top of the dome looking down on the chaos bellow. Not to long ago Drake had landed by Xavier and was doing something what she could not tell.

"So what is the plan dear?" her mother asked her.

"We need to break this glass so that once Drake subdues Xavier he can jump out." "Z" said examining the glass.

"How do you think we can break this thick reinforced glass. And do you think Drake can make this high of a jump." Zell asked looking at his daughter with interest as he saw her working out the details as she examined the glass.

"He can make the jump. And I believe that if we hit the glass with six "Burning raves" equally spaced out that we should be able to shatter this top part." "Z" said as she did the quick calculations necessary to figure out were each "Burning Rave" should be done.

"So let's get to it where first." Zell asked getting ready to do the move.

"Z" looked at her father and mother and pointed to where she wanted them to be.

"All right all together now." "Z" yelled at the top of her lunges.

With that Zell, Sally, and "Z" each did a "Burning Rave". The glass Spider webbed slightly.

"Okay, now we all move fifty feet to the left and do it again." "Z" said as she ran to her next location.

Ground Zero

Drake landed heavy on the scorched ground that Surrounded Xavier. He could see the pain evident in his friends eyes as he whipped around towards him and quickly did a bunch of hand seals and unleashed another fire jutsu. Drake quickly dodged to the left as the fire spell screamed past him. As he came out of the roll he saw something laying on the ground. It was Xavier's Goggles.

"Xavier you need to settle down!" Drake screamed at the top of his lunges as another fire jutsu was fired at him. Again Drake dodged to the left and tripped on something. Looking down Drake saw a weird canister type device laying on the ground. Drake dove for it as another fire jutsu screamed over his head. Picking the canister up Drake decided that it was time to end this and jumped into the air.

With just enough force to knock him out Drake landed on top of Xavier. This was bad. Xavier had massive burns all over his body and his eyes were bleeding.

"_Shyri_" Drake heard Xavier say from the ground. Drake looked down at his injured friend as he stuffed his spear and the odd canister into his pouch of holding.

"_Shyri, come back. I need you._" Xavier continued to mumble incoherently as Drake slung him over his shoulder. Drake looked up, but could not tell through the smoke if "Z" had managed to open the dome or not. But it was do or die time and Drake had faith in "Z". With the last of his remaining leg strength Drake jumped. The last thing heard before the ground were they had just been exploded from the pent up heat was one last scream out of Xavier.

"_SHYRI!_"

Roof

"Z" saw Drake jump and knew it was time to get this damn dome open so he would get through. She had been wrong and six "Burning Raves had not shattered the glass. But seeing her friends getting closer forced "Z" to make a reckless decision and before her parents could stop her "Z" jumped in to the air and dove at the dome, perfectly performing her Fathers "Meteor Barrette". The dome shattered and "Z" fell through. Fortunately Drake caught her on his way out. Drake landed heavily on the walk way where the Dinchts had landed from the force of there daughters attack.

"Is he all right?" All three Dinchts asked in unison.

"No he needs immediate medical attention." Drake said preparing for one final jump before his legs could give out.

"Do it Drake. Get him out of here." Zell said patting the young man on the shoulder.

And with one final leap Drake sailed out over the clearing that was the entrance to the training center. He could see the other instructors waiting for him to land below him but as he was plummeting to the ground he knew he didn't have the strength to land right. The last things to run though his mind were "Who did this to you "X"? And who the hell is Shyri?" Then nothing as Drake hit the ground and instantly fell into oblivion.

Authors notes:

Well aren't we having fun now. If I have kept you after two chapters I will be amazed. I think it is quite apparent now that this dose not follow just one Final Fantasy. It is also becoming apparent that I am taking my information from more than one source. As in other fan fics. Like bookworms and…BOOYA which can be found at  of which I recommend reading. All three of them. They go bookworms and…BOOYA, After the fact, and Life's lessons on stress. Also you will notice that I am fleshing out the characters that were not part of the actual ff games. These characters are from the table top game that I am basing this fan fic off of. Xavier, Drake, "Z", and Eric's adventures are just starting. This is all filler shit I have not even gotten to the actual events of the game. I will though starting with ch3 tests, tests, tests, oh yeah did I mention tests. Look for it soon. Comments, questions, and **CREATIVE** criticism can be e-mailed to or Thanx see you soon.


	3. Test, Tests, Test, Oh yeah did I mention...

Disclaimer: 1

All Final fantasy characters and locations are the exclusive property of Square Enix and do not belong to me.

Every thing else is me and my friends.

Ch. 3 Tests, Tests, Tests, oh yeah did I mention Tests

Xavier couldn't see. It was that simple. No matter which way he turned his head. He could not see a damn thing. Xavier slowly reached up to his face. His face felt normal to him, nothing out of the ordinary there. Xavier turned his head again letting the rest of his senses take in his surroundings. Maybe then, he thought, he would be able to tell where he was.

The smell of burnt flesh was the first thing to reach him. Franticly Xavier ran his hands over his body, but he felt only clothes. Deciding it would be better to ignore it for now; he tried again to figure out where he was. Beyond the smell of burnt flesh he smelt. Flowers, spring time flowers. And fresh grass, and other spring time woodsy smells. He also smelled the far off smells of food cooking.

"What the hell is going on?" Xavier thought to himself.

Xavier decided to concentrate on his hearing since his nose had obviously decided to join his eyes in not working right. Calming him self Xavier concentrated on the sounds that surrounded him.

The sounds of a gentle breeze washed over him like a breath of fresh air. Then came the various sounds of birds chirping, small wood land animals scampering, and some where in the distance a brook was bubbling.

"Am I out side in the woods?" Xavier wondered to him self.

Then something else came to his ears. The rustling of leaves, like some one running at him. Xavier thrashed his head around desperately trying to see what was coming at him. It wasn't a crippling hit. But he was hit that was for sure. Xavier's hand flew to his side and drew his gun blade.

Laughter.

A small feminine laugh reached his ears next. It sounded familiar some how. Then nothing. Xavier waited, listening again for any movement. He didn't have to wait long before the sound of rustling leaves reached his ears again. And once again he was struck. This time from behind. More laughter. Xavier whipped around towards the laughter slashing.

"Stop laughing at me." Xavier said in a barley audible whisper.

Nothing.

Then again something rustled and he was struck again. This time, who ever was attacking him, slapped him on the rear. More laughter.

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" Xavier screamed as he through every thing he had in to slashing in the direction of the laughter. He felt his blade tip slash a crossed something. He heard a brief gurgle, as something hot and sticky sprayed him in the face. Then some one hit the ground. Xavier lowered his gun blade and reached a hand up to his face to wipe away what ever had sprayed him. As he pulled his hand away his site returned to reveal his hand covered in blood.

Horrified Xavier looked down and saw his best friend Shyri laying there in a growing puddle of her own blood. Xavier dropped his gunblade as if it were a vile evil thing. Dropping to his knees he bent over and gently shook Shyris lifeless form.

Her flesh was cold and clammy. Her fur was starting to wilt and look lifeless. Xavier rolled her over, and retched at the site. He had cut her from her upper left shoulder almost to her stomach. He gently cradled her lifeless body in his arms, and wept in to her slashed shoulder.

"No, no, no, no. This can't be happening. I've been looking to long, and hard to lose you now." Xavier wept into the rapidly cooling corpse.

"Please come back. I'm sorry Shyri. I need you."

Shyris lifeless eyes stared out at nothing. Xavier rocked back and forth weeping uncontrollably into the dead girl's body. All around Xavier the world went dark. Over head a dark cloud swirled round, and around blotting out the sun. Xavier didn't notice till another feminine laugh filled the air.

This laugh was completely devoid of the innocents that Shyris had had less than a minute ago. Xavier looked around himself for the first time and realized where he was. He was in the woods on the out skirts of Beartree, where he and Shyri had trained all those years ago.

"What's the matter Xavier?" The voice asked him.

Xavier clutched Shyris dead body to him even tighter as he looked around for the source of the voice.

"Have you done something bad Xavier?"

More humorless laughter.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Xavier asked laying the corpse back on the ground.

"I know every thing."

"I see every thing."

Xavier reached out and grabbed his gun blade. Than standing he positioned himself to defend Shyris corpse from any thing that might try to defile it.

"If you know so much than show your self bitch." Xavier said still trying to locate the voice.

"No, no I don't think so. You would like that to much."

"Than what is the point." Xavier demanded turning to face another direction.

"I bring you a glimpse of the future young ninja. A future that I will create. And ultimately you will help me do it one way or another."

Instantly Xavier's mind filled with images of a darkness covering the entire world. Every thing it touched was altered. Trees rotted. Flowers wilted. Animals died. People fell on each other killing one another indiscriminately. Finally Xavier saw a mountain of corpses. And at the top were his friends and loved ones. Standing on top of the hill was he. Xavier saw himself and his gun blade covered in blood and gore. He was smiling.

Xavier screamed…

… And sat bolt up right in the infirmary bed he had been laying on. Instantly his body was racked with searing pain, and he fell back instantly. Once again he could not see. But this time when he reached up to his face he felt that he had gauze rapped around his head covering his eyes.

Desperately Xavier clawed at the bandages trying in vain to remove them. His senses were a mess. No matter how hard he tried he could not focus any of them. He tried to hear, but heard only the sound of dripping. He tried to feel, but all he felt was numbness to his touch. He tried to smell, but only smelt burnt flesh. And the gauze would not come off of his head.

Xavier thrashed wildly as his fingers refused to find a place to start tearing. All the sudden he felt many cold hands forcing him to lie back down. And voices, he finally heard voices. He could not make out what they were saying over his own yells. Then something warm worked its' way through his blood stream. Xavier felt oblivion sweep over him, and was out before he hit the pillow.

When he woke next it was to the feeling of someone making circular rubbing motions on his belly. Xavier slowly opened his eyes. His left eye opened fine to the welcoming dimness of one of the recovery rooms in the infirmary. His right eye was still tightly bound in gauze.

Xavier slowly moved his eyes down his body. He was badly burned, and bruised. As his eye made it to his stomached he saw, with a slight feeling of detachment, the SeeD nurse rubbing a slightly green cream on to his burns. Slowly the burns and bruises started to fade. Very slowly. Xavier took a deep breath and let it out.

"Oh, so you're finally awake. I hope you're in a better mood this time?" She said as she continued to apply the cream in very liberal amounts as she got to the more serious burns.

"What the hell happened to me?" Xavier asked in a very stained week voice.

"Donno, about a week ago you were brought in here."

More cream, more burns were soothed. Slightly.

"Why?"

"Well, as far as any one can tell some one put a stop spell on you. Then they proceeded to beat the shit out of you. And then thought it would be a great idea to set off a flash bang in front of your unprotected eyes." The nurse replied as her hands deftly moved over the burns, and bruises on his chest.

Xavier stared blankly at the ceiling as she continued to talk and work.

"This more than likely caused you to lose it, and you torched a good chunk of the training grounds."

She lifted up his right arm and applied a large amount to it. Especially the hand.

"Good thing your friends were there. Other wise you probably would not be here right now."

Xavier just laid there staring at the ceiling as she finished her work. This included some very painful eye drops to his damaged eyes. She promised a very skilled white mage would be here soon.

Xavier ignored her as she worked trying desperately to make sense of that all too real feeling dream he had had.

Six Hours Latter

Drake stepped through the doors to the infirmary holding a small paper bag. The smell of sanitizer and other various disinfectants saluted his sensitive nose as he approached the front desk.

"Ah Drake, here to visit Xavier are we?" The doctor asked as he approached.

"Yes Dr. Greene. Is he awake finally?" Drake asked saluting the middle aged doctor.

"Yes he is Drake. He woke up about six hours ago." She said as she got up from her chair.

Doctor Greene was a very attractive middle aged woman. She had transferred in from Deling after the last doctor retired some twelve years ago now.

"And how are you doing today Drake? I see that Zella helped you wrap your tail today."

Drake immediately whipped his tail around in front of him and grabbed it. Sure enough "Z" had bound the tip of his tail with a pink ace bandage. Drake cursed under his breath as he let his tail fall to the ground behind him. A tiwing of pain shot up his tail reminding him that he had sprang it on the final landing. But that had been the least of it. He had to post pone his tests because he had gotten a hair line fracture in his leg that would not allow him to jump.

"I am doing much better now thanks to those potions you gave me."

"I am glad Drake."

"What did you all put in those by the way?"

"Oh all the usual. Then a little extra of this, that, and the next."

"Oh… Do I wanna know what the usual are?"

"Just some herbs and the such grown out in instructor Kinneas's Green house."

They walked in silence for a little bit as Drake went over the possible list of herbs that could have gone into that horrid smelling potion.

"By the way Drake, is that a snack for Xavier?"

"Yes ma'am. I figured that he would be aching for a good meal."

"What did you bring him? It smells good"

Drake hesitated before answering.

"I brought him a breaded chokobo breast sandwich." Drake said.

He took all of a dozen steps before realizing that the good doctor wasn't walking by him any more. Slowly Drake turned around knowing full well what he would find. Sure enough there she was giving him this confused look.

"He likes to eat chokobo meat?"

"Yes ma'am claims nothing tastes better. I personally think he is nuts."

"Where did you get that meat Drake? Chokobo are a protected animal."

"He orders it from a legal Chokobo farm somewhere near Deling."

Drake watched as she worked it over in her head that some one would actually eat a chokobo. She obviously was like so many others that thought that Chokobos were the greatest thing in the world. As far as Drake was concerned they served there purpose. He agreed with the masses though that they were a magnificent animal. But like Xavier didn't see the big deal.

"Well if that is Xavier's thing so be it. I suppose he could be taking, or doing a lot worst." Dr. Greene said as they reached the door to Xavier's room.

It was empty.

The doctor and Drake looked in shock at the empty bed where Xavier should have been resting. Dr. Greene rushed forward and started looking franticly for Xavier. Drake bowed his head and started chuckling to him self. He didn't have to look to know that Xavier had been gone for several hours. Looking up Drake could make a more than educated guess as to how Xavier had gotten away. The window just above the bed stood wide open. The breeze was gently blowing the curtain into the room as Drake went and looked out of it.

The sound of Dr. Greene talking brought Drake back to the room.

"He was still here five hours ago when the white mage had left after fixing his eyes. And he took all the potions and extra ingredients."

This time Drake did laugh as he walked out of the room to go find "Z" for a quick bite to eat before he went and trained for his up coming magic test.

**Cafeteria**

Drake walked through the super packed café, tray held high over his head. Drake thought he must look ridiculous ducking, and weaving as to not get ran into. With a huge sigh of relief Drake set his tray down on the table that "Z" had held for them.

"My God. You would think that no one had ever experienced a finals month." Drake said as he watched a young red headed girl stumble by carefully balancing a dozen books, a tray of food, and two guns. She sat down at the table next to them with the young girl that Drake had questioned the night Xavier had torched the training center.

She shot Drake a withering glare with her one red eye, and one orange eye. Drake just looked at her as she hastily pulled a black mage pointed hat on to cover her eyes from view.

"What?" "Z" asked turning around to look at the girls as they went over there notes.

"Nothing, she just has some really odd eyes that's all."

Drake thought about this for a minute his own reptilian like eyes staring off into nothing as he mindlessly munched on the tacos he had ordered.

"_You know…_" "Z" said around a mouth full of hot dog.

"_The age of the students taking the finals this term is really low._" Thankfully she swallowed before continuing.

"I heard that there is an eleven year old taking the tests this term. That's fucking insane." She picked up another hot dog and hastily started eating it.

"Yeah, absolutely insane. Though from what I am to understand Xavier is the oldest student to ever take the tests." Drake thought about what he had just said.

"Defiantly, they usually kick students out at like 23. Don't they?"

"Z" thought about this as she shoved the last bit of hot dog into her mouth. Apparently coming to a conclusion she happily picked up her last hot dog and took a bite.

"_I don't know._"

"Thanks "Z". You're such fountain of knowledge." Drake said picking up his last taco and leaning forward to take the first bite. When suddenly a kid walking by caught a wad of mash potatoes to the face that sent him sprawling.

Drake, and "Z" stopped eating long enough to look at the poor kid.

"You missed John." Drake said with out emotion

"You moved freak." Big John said stepping up to the table.

The two men stared each other down. "Z" watched as the other two members of team John fell in behind Big John. The air was thick with tension between the two.

"Now what do you think we should do about this freaks. You don't have "X" here to save your ass this time." Big John said right into Drakes face. The stench of the liver and onions that he had just got done eating was enough to make Drake vomit.

"I don't need "X" to beat your asses. Unlike you, were it took all three to beat him." Drake said with a smirk. He could tell that it wouldn't take much to set them off. He could already see the vanes in Big Johns head starting to bulge as his temper rose. Jon O. though was just waiting for an excuse to level Drake.

Drake also noticed that they had the attention of the entire Cafeteria.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Did you know that Xavier came up missing this morning." Drake said the smirk growing on his face.

"What! He hadn't even woke up yet yesterday." Big John stammered.

Drake noticed that the other two members of team John got the implication right away. Big John would need it spelled out for him as usual.

"No one knows were he is not even me. But I can take a great guess as to what he is doing right now." Drake finished.

Realization dawned on Big John. He like every one else knew that "X" would be coming for them.

"You scaly son-of-a-Bitch!" Big John yelled as he through a wild punch at Drake.

Drake rolled with the punch and judo through Big John right over him and "Z"s table. With a shower of mashed potatoes and other steamed veggies Big John landed right between the black mage and gunner that had been studying at the next table.

The two girls looked up from there studies completely covered in there lunches. The black mage glared at Drake as she whipped mashed potatoes off of her face.

Drake spotted an open window three tables over and formulated a plan. With out a second thought Drake raised his fists in to the air and bellowed at the top of his lungs. "FOOD FIGHT!"

All hell broke loose as every student who had food hurled it at some one else. The black mage took a hand full of potatoes and froze them. She then lined up and hurled it at Drake.

Drake dodged at the last second. The frozen potatoes caught Jon O. right between the eyes as he was coming up behind Drake to dump his tray on him. Johna looked down at Jon O. and charged "Z".

"Z" took just enough time to swallow her bight of hot dog before she stepped out of Johnas way and tripped her in the process. Johna sailed through the air and landed right on Big John who was just getting up. The gunner and mage found them selves once again covered in food due to an action by team X-Treme.

Drake shrugged at them as he stuffed the majority of his last taco in his mouth and grabbed "Z".

"No, Fucking let me go and kick her ass." "Z" yelled as she thrashed under Drakes arm.

"No, I don't wanna be here when displinary gets here." Drake said opening up the window all the way.

With one look up "Z" hurled her last hot dog right in to Johnas gapping mouth. Drake jumped.

**HOURS LATER**

Eric Masters looked at the giant mess that had become the cafeteria. Quists was still storming around surveying the damage, taking notes as to who would be serving what punishment for the disaster. Xqu came up to Eric shaking her head.

"These spats between your team and team John are getting out of hand."

Eric just nodded his head.

"How much further do they need to go before they are stopped?"

Eric calmly looked down into Xqus face as he kicked a soda can that had been under foot.

"Come now my dear. This was just a harmless inter-school food fight. No one but Jon O. really got hurt." Eric said in a smooth tone that he hoped would diffuse the smaller woman's anger.

"Yes Eric, this was relatively harmless. But what about the attack on Xavier Lofbrah?" Xqu asked waiting to see how Eric would sweet talk his way out of the topic.

Eric looked back down at the floor.

"The training grounds were completely destroyed. It cost the government hundreds of thousands of tax payer's dollars." Xqu continued to vent on Eric as if he were a mere student.

As Eric was deciding that it would be a good idea to passive-aggressively ignore her, something caught his eye that made him smile.

"What is so amusing Eric?" Xqu yelled at him.

"My team wasn't even here for the brunt of it."

"What do you mean?"

Eric pointed at his foot. Xqu looked down at a small pile of taco meat and fixings, and right in front of it was a large open window.

Xqu looked at the evidence dumb founded.

"Drake started the food fight to avoid an even bigger fight." Eric said placing words to Xqu quiet thoughts.

"A fight that Drake, and Zella would not have likely won because there was no room to truly maneuver in here." Eric continued gloating about his student's excellent strategy.

"Especially since not even Drake knows where Xavier is." Eric finished as he walked away from a fuming Xqu.

**DORMS – SAME TIME**

Drake unlocked the door to Xavier, and his dorm with a wary sigh. He knew full well that he would be getting a detention detail soon for the food fight. But at least he had not been there when the disciplinary comity got there. Drake groaned again as he pulled his sneakers off his sore feet. Without his boots on jumping was hard on the legs, especially the feet. The thought of going to the gym in the sub-sub-basement and relaxing in the hot tub sounded very appealing. Not bothering to check his messages on his answering machine or his computer, he staggered right in to his room and grabbed his swimming trunks and a couple of towels.

As Drake was slipping into a standard pair of sandals, "X" and he had had a very lengthy debate over the different types once, two things caught his eye. First both his answering machine and his laptop were flashing that he had urgent messages. And second, Xavier's gear was missing. Drake dropped his duffel and ran into Xavier's room to make sure he had seen what he thought he saw.

Sure enough, Xavier's Gun blade, Pouch of holding, and throwing knives were missing. On a whim Drake looked to Xavier's night stand. He was not surprised to see that "Xs" sake jug was missing. However the Al Bhed potion with the orange feather on it that "X" had received from a far away friend was still in its glass case. Drake let out a sigh of relief and decided he needed to go to the roof and smoke before going to the gym.

As Drake entered the living area he got bowled over by "Z".

"Drake have you checked your messages yet?" "Z" asked from were she sat on Drakes chest.

Drake wasn't hurt, just winded, but his view was spectacular at the moment so he didn't make to get up right away; for though Drake didn't have a large affinity for human women, he had to admit that "Z" was fairly striking, especially when she was winded on a cold day.

"Z" gave Drake a dumb look for all of three seconds before she realized that Drake was staring at her heaving chest.

_CRACK_

Drake never thought it was entirely possible to have the taste slapped out of ones mouth. But as he was making a mental note to consume unhealthy amounts of aspirin before smoking, he realized that his next meal was going to be an adventure.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT GIRL!" Drake said as he slowly got up.

"I came over here to ask you if you had checked your messages yet. Not have you gawk at my tits." "Z" said in an offended manner. Drake almost believed that she was offended but knew her better than that. Though she did look upset, which was very unusual for "Z?"

Getting up Drake rubbed his jaw and hit play on his answering machine. But there was only one message telling him that "Z" and he had to polish all the class room windows on the second floor and higher. From the out side. With nothing but a grappling hook and a rope.

"Is that what you're so hot and bothered about?"

"No, you tool. I meant your Instant messenger, not your answering machine."

Drake logged into his computer and was assaulted by messages. He got one from Dr. Greene asking him if he had found Xavier and if so to drag him back to the infirmary, He got one from Mr. Masters reminding him of his up coming exams in blue magic, summoning, and jumping. He got one from Head-master Leonheart asking him if he knew where Xavier was, or what he was planning. It went on to basically tell him he would not get in trouble if he revealed Xavier's whereabouts. And the final message was from Xavier.

_Drake,_

_I do not need to tell you what I am up to because you already know. I will be back in time for the big test next week. However, do not. I repeat **DO NOT** try to find me. You will not be able to. But keep your eyes and ears open. You'll know when it happens. See you in one week._

_"X"_

Drake didn't know how well the techies were down in network security. But he deleted the message immediately. He then made a note to visit his friend that worked in network security, and see if she couldn't accidentally make his message history file permanently disappear. Drake straightened as he worked this new information over in his head.

"Well are you just gonna stand there? Or are you gonna do something about this?" "Z" asked impatiently hands firmly planted on her petite hips.

Drake gave her a shit eating grin. "Yeah I'm gonna do something."

"What?" a small trace of apprehension in her voice.

"Nothing, notta, precisely dick."

"Zs" jaw dropped.

Drake placed a finger under her chin and closed her gapping mouth.

"What do you mean nothing?"

"Xavier doesn't want us to interfere. So that's exactly what we are going to do. We are going to go about our lives as if nothing is a-miss."

With that Drake picked up his duffel and left his room to go and talk to his friend in network security, and then go and soak in the hot tub. "Z" just stood there and for once in her life was at a loss for words. Drake came back and steered her out of his room and in to hers.

**FIVE DAYS LATTER**

And with sudden finality the door to Drake and Xavier's dorm exploded in ward. Drake, and "Z" sat bolt upright in Drakes bed both struggling to cover there naked selves with Drakes bedding.

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHO'S FUCKING THERE?"

All the sudden in strutted "X" in nothing but a canary yellow pair of Speedos, swinging a chokobo drum stick over his head.

Xavier started making odd sounds like those in a bad porno. Drake and "Z" looked at each other.

"_GOT THE PORNO MUSIC PLAYIN."_ Xavier started singing. Poorly

"_GOT THE SPEEDO A SWAYING."_ "X" continued singing, and now making odd thrusting actions with his hips.

"_GOT THE CHOCOBO DRUMB STICK SWING OVER MY HEAD."_ "X" sang as he added in the swinging of the drum stick to his little spectacle.

Drake and "Z" just continued to stare at "X" as if he was the one caught with his pants down. Of which they were but right now it was just getting odder, and odder.

All of the sudden "X" stopped and looked at the naked Drake, and "Z". A very wide shit eating grin broke across "Xs" face. Drake, and "Z" embraced each other in horror.

"Drake! "Z"! What have we been doing. Now, Now we know better no sex between students. Gotta wait till your full fledged seeds."

"X" then made an execrated showing of thinking of something.

"Fuck it. ORGY! Is there room for one more?" "X" asked as he leapt into the air at his two best friends…..

Drake sat bolt up right in his bed sucking air like it was going out of style. He immediately made sure that he was alone in his bed. Then made sure that the front door was still there. On his way back to bed Drake through away the Ham, pineapple, and Gyshal greens pizza that was left over from him, and "Zs" cram session last night. He also made a point to dump the herbal tea as well. Both of which were "Zs" idea because Drake was so, "Oh what was the word that she used?" "Flighty" what ever the fuck that means.

As Drake was crawling back into bed he seriously wondered that if the pizza and tea combo gave him that messed up of a dream, what was "Z" dreaming. On second thought he didn't wanna know.

**ACROSS THE HALL EXACT SAME TIME**

"Z" stood in the middle of a field of hot dogs that were the size of her, and all singing. With a joy full squeal "Z" through her arms wide and fell backwards in total bliss. When she opened her eyes her view was obscured by "X" and Drake towering over her, grim faced and wearing hot dog suits.

"Hey guys how's it going?"

With that they both smiled and helped her up. They then proceeded to eat hot dogs, sing, and dance the day away…..

In her bed Zella had a huge grin on her face and was humming in her sleep. The stuffed hot dog that she got from Drake and "X" last year for Christmas clutched firmly to her chest.

**DAY SIX**

"Big" John entered the front door of his room. It had been almost a week since Drake had told him and the rest of the world that that useless piece of shit Xavier was on the loose and coming for him. One week, and no sign from Xavier. So far though the week had been good. He had passed all of his finals, barely, save the final exam that would take place next week. He had beaten the snot out of some junior class men for fun, and took there lunch money.

"Yeah it has been a good week."

"Big" John walked over to a coffee table and turned on a lamp. John looked up and nearly jumped out of his skin.

"It's nice to know that even when I am not around my team can still out smart you."

John brought his machine gun up in a heart beat. But before it could be brought to bear on his intruder something flashed. John was dimly aware of his gun splitting in two, the long way. John looked back up at his assailant. Faster than he could see he was struck in the solar plexus. Darkness swiftly took "Big" John into oblivion.

"Sleep well, you fucking hick." Was the last thing that John heard.

**CAFITIRA HALL WAY**

"Z" skipped down the cafeteria hall lost in her own little world. So far her finals week had gone great. She had kept up with her father, and mother during her fighter finals. She had squeaked by on her warrior magic finals. She aced all her tactical, and strategy finals. And now. Now she was on her way to get some much deserved hot dogs.

As she pushed the door open to the café though she heard a familiar voice. Johna Raven, and Jon O were just on the other side of the door talking. So for fun "Z" decided to listen.

"What do you mean you haven't seen him Johna?"

"I told you that I don't have time for your foolish games Jon. That and I have been to busy to even see if he had any plans or not."

"Damn it, he was supposed to meet me here for breakfast, but he never showed up."

"Obviously since you are still here asking me were he is."

"He has been missing all day. Missed all of his finals."

"I'll keep my eyes open for him."

With that Johna pushed open the door. "Z" jumped behind a plant to hide her self from the melodramatic black mage as she made her way down the hall.

"Hmm. Very interesting Big John is missing." "Z" thought as she entered the café. She noticed that poor Jon O looked completely lost to the rest of the world.

"Oh well. I wonder if Drake knows yet."

"Z" instantly started humming, and skipping again as she pulled out her P.D.A. to tell Drake as she waited in line for her turn at the counter.

**STUDENT DORMS**

Johna opened her door fully intending to sit at her desk at write some poetry before her next test. But as she flipped the switch for the lights nothing happened. Puzzled she flipped it two or three more times before giving up.

"Oh well it is fitting that these damn things don't work." She said out loud just to hear her self be depressed.

"My room might as well be as dark as the void that is going to swallow the planet in a few centuries any way."

Johna made her way to her desk in the dark to turn on her desk lamp. However when she got there the lamp was missing. Johna let out an irritated sigh and light a fire ball in her hands.

As the light filled the room it illuminated the last person she thought she would see. Before she could react a stop spell was cast on her. Johna couldn't move as Xavier moved closer to her, his reflective eyes shining brightly with the maddens with in.

"Johna, Johna, Johna. So much talent, all wasted on crappy poetry for a depression that is faker than a double D tit job, and being the team John magical grunt." Xavier whispered so close to her face that she could smell his foul breath.

"Why Johna. Why do you let your self be used by a raving red neck, and a stoner that have no use for you other than to cover there unskilled asses." Xavier said his face still really close to hers.

She suddenly realized that Xavier was close enough that if he wanted to he could kiss her. The thought didn't bother her. She often caught her self fantasizing about a tall, handsome man whisking her away to live happily ever after. Then reality crashed in as she remembered that she was rather plain. So she felt rather unattractive.

"Oh what is this. Is Johna Raven the coldest bitch in all of garden blushing? I would never have thought it possible." Xavier said brushing a finger over her reddening cheek.

Johnas happy bubble burst as she realized that Xavier had been mocking her the entire time. With a mighty exertion of will Johna broke the stop spell.

"How dare you play with my emotions Xavier." Johna screamed as she through a mighty gout of fire at Xavier. Xavier dodged away with ease.

"You will never know what it is like to be an out cast, to be found completely unattractive." Again Xavier easily avoided the fire spell.

"To be unwanted, even by your own team mates because you are so ugly." This time she swung her staff at Xavier because he was so close. Xavier easily parried the swing with his gun blade. The shot from the gun blade nearly ripping Johnas arm out of joint. She swung again. This time when magical staff met super keen gun blade the shot clove the staff in two. The upper part fell to the ground.

Johna through down the other half of her staff and ran at Xavier in an attempt to catch him off guard. But Xavier did the surprising as he through down his gun blade and swept Johna off of her feet, and into his arms as she came flying at him. Before she had time to be surprised Xavier swung her around and side walk slammed her right to the floor.

"I… thought… you… never… hit… women?" Johna gasped from the ground.

"I don't and I didn't. I restrained and through you. Big difference." Xavier said still holding her down. Thinking quickly back on the semester of self defenese that every student was made to take Johna curled her legs up to her chest, and kicked with all of her strength. Amused, Xavier let go and jumped up. Johna rolled backwards, and up on to her feet.

"WHAT? DOSE IT AMUSE YOU THAT I MUST STRUGGLE SO! IT MUST BE NICE TO BE SO PHYSICALY PERFECT!" Johna screamed at Xavier.

"You know for all your lamenting on looks, and struggling to achieve something because of your physical weaknesses, I don't exactly remember you trying to stop "Big" John from setting off that flash grenade in front of my exposed eyes."

Johna wilted a little.

"I just do what I am told by my team leader."

"Oh yeah, and how long are you gonna continue to take orders from some one who is below you in every conceivable way?"

"At least He acknoleges me."

"And how long do you think that will last?"

Johna swung at Xavier again. Xavier easily caught the punch in his hand. He also caught the next one too. With one fluid motion Xavier spun Johna around. He never let go of her hands though so she ended up pinned with her back to Xavier's well muscled chest, her own arms crossed over her chest, hands held fast at opposite shoulders by Xavier's firm grip.

"Let me go you bastard."

"No, I want you to see something first."

With that Xavier maneuvered her into the bathroom, never once letting go of her, till she was right in front of the mirror above the sink.

"Look in to the mirror Johna." Xavier said in a near whisper.

Johna pointedly hung her head, refusing to look at her ugly self in the mirror.

"Look into the mirror Johna." Xavier repeated a little firmer than he intended.

Johna looked up in to the mirror, and just stared at the helpless reflection of her self looking back.

"You look at your self every day in disgust because you think that you are plain. You believe that you are unremarkable." Xavier said in a near whisper again almost right in her ear. Johna just continued to stair at the week frail girl that was staring back at her. She saw her reflections eyes start to brim with tears at the sight of her ugly self.

"You have your self so convinced that you are ugly and undesirable that those around you, including your awn team mates, start to believe it. And they too start to ignore you, and discredit you, and your abilities."

Johna dropped her head again and started to weep uncontrollably. Xavier let go of Johnas hands, but they stayed there in a self hug as her feet gave way and she sank to the floor. Sighing Xavier helped her up to her feet. This wasn't going as planned. He hadn't counted on her breaking the stop spell, but he had one trick left, a very strong sleeping potion. However he knew he would have to force her to take it, she would never take it willingly.

Xavier reached deep into his pouch of holding and pulled out the capsule filled with the thick yellow liquid. He quickly tossed it into his mouth and waited for the shell to dissolve.

Johna felt Xavier shift behind her as he was rubbing her back trying to make her feel better.

"If you didn't wanna make me cry, then why be so blunt with me." She thought to her self.

Suddenly Xavier spun her around and caught her in a hug. Johna was completely caught off guard. No one had hugged her in such a long time. She had almost forgot what it felt like to be hugged. Johna through her arms around Xavier as best as she could because he was much bigger than her, and proceeded to cry harder in to his exposed chest. He tightened his grip in response. She had forgotten how good it felt to receive a truly honest hug that she didn't pull away or look away when Xavier tilted her head back and kissed her.

Johna had never been kissed before either, so she didn't question when all the sudden the kiss tasted bitter. The sleeping potions effect hit her as soon as it hit her stomach. Xavier never let her hit the ground. As gently as he could he laid her on her bed, and turned on her lap top.

_Johna,_

_I'm sorry I deceived you as I did. I did not think you would get out of my stop spell. I underestimated you, and for that I am sorry. I am also sorry that I deceived you the way I did. But for what it is worth you are a very good kisser, and will make some one very happy some day. I hope they do the same for you. More over every thing I told you was absolutely true, and I told it to you so that you would not slip into true depression and go against SeeD or worst yet kill your self. I hope you can forgive me, but you did attack me so that is why I left you the way that I did. If ever you need to talk to some one who you know will listen, call me and I will listen._

"_X"_

Xavier put his e-mail and PDA number in the message too before closing it. He then hefted Johnas lithe body over his shoulder. "God could she stand to gain a few pounds" And then jumped out the window.

Authors' notes

Okay so that took longer than expected. And I still have not gotten to the events of the game. Sorry. But I thought I had better cut it off now or risk losing any one who actually reads this thing. However I am going to get to the events of the game with the next Chapter. Ch.4 Drakes discovery, and the final test. Any questions, comments and **_CREATIVE _**Criticism can be e-mailed to me at or Thanx and enjoy


	4. Drakes discovery, and the final Test

Disclaimer: 1

All Final fantasy characters and locations are the exclusive property of Square Enix and do not belong to me.

Every thing else is me and my friends.

Ch. 4 Drake's Discovery, and the Final Test

Drake stood at the mouth of the "Fire Cave" waiting for Mr. Masters to show up. He had been waiting patently for about an hour now, and was starting to get nervous. He knew the test inside and out. He new the times he had to beat in order to get on the list of the top three. But still Mr. Masters was late, he was never late. And this is what truly worried Drake.

Drake started pacing again not knowing what else to do. As he paced he once again went over the list of monsters that in habited the "Fire Cave" and how best to beat them as to get the best time possible. He was brought up short by the sound of his P.D.A going off.

Drake retrieved the accursed piece of equipment out of his pouch of holding, and brought up the activities menu. He had back to back urgent messages from "Z". Drake found a bolder to sit on before he started reading the messages, because it was hard telling what "Z" considered urgent. With great care Drake tapped the first message with a claw. He had discovered that his own claws worked just as well as the stylus in manipulating the menus and what not of the P.D.A, he just had to be really careful not to put his finger through the LCD screen. Drake scanned the first message.

_Drake,_

_You will never guess what I just heard. According to Jon Oblisky "Big" John is missing and has been since earlier today. He was telling this to Johna in the café at about 1pm. Do you think that "X" has finally made his move? Let me know._

_Hugs and kisses_

_"Z"_

Drake sat and stared at the message. "Big" John is missing huh. Then he remembered that there was a second message. Drake brought it up.

_Drake,_

_Sorry I didn't send the other message right away but I was eating when I wrote it, but whatever. Johna is now missing. And this time there is evidence of a struggle. I guess there is extensive fire damage to her room. On top of that the place was totally trashed, and they found some really powerful sleeping potion in her toilet. The best any one can guess is that something she drank was spiked with a little of the potion and before she passed out she attacked whoever put it in her drink. This was at about 2pm._

_I don't know Drake some thing aint adding up right. Let me know what you think._

_Hugs and kisses _

_"Z"_

Drake didn't know what to say. This whole thing smacked of Xavier. But why use a sleeping potion. He could've easily over powered her, both magically and physically. Unless of course…. he was forced into a non-violent confrontation with her. But still she would've never willingly drunk something laced with a sleeping potion. Drake thought about it and grinned.

"He had the potion in his mouth and kissed her. And while kissing her he transferred enough of the potion to her to knock her out, and spit the rest into the toilet as to not pass out him self." Drake said to himself

"This is gonna be a good story when he gets done."

Drakes mood brightened as he sat there and just imagined what transpired to force "X" to kiss Johna Raven.

_**PATH WAY LEADING TO THE "FIRE CAVE"**_

That was it. That is what Eric Masters had been waiting for. Drake finally loosened up. Eric hated sneaking about, but when he had first arrived at the "Fire Cave" Drake had looked ready to snap. Eric didn't want to take the young dragoon into the cave and have him snap at a critical moment. Eric made a note in his P.D.A to find out what Drake had received and thank the sender. Eric straightened up and brushed off his coat so that Drake wouldn't be able to tell that he had bee hiding in the bushes.

Eric made his way into the open a few yards from where Drake had been sitting. Drake instantly jumped to his feet and saluted Erik. Erik made a showing of bringing out his P.D.A and taking notes. Eric noticed that Drake never dropped the salute. He just stood there tall and proud in his new armor.

"Nice armor Drake. Where did you get it?" Eric asked saluting Drake back.

"In town sir." Drake replied dropping the salute.

"I wasn't aware that Balamb had a shop that sold old plate mail armor."

"This aint plate mail sir. It is Kevlar made to look like plate mail."

Eric looked at the armor closer. It was indeed Kevlar. As were the gauntlets, and the portion of his new boots that covered his knee caps.

"That must have cost a lot Drake."

"It did sir. About five month's wages."

Eric just looked at Drake. Obviously it meant a lot to the boy to dress like a traditional dragoon, or as close to one as possible.

"Well Drake, shall we." Eric said pointing to the cave mouth.

Drake looked at the Mouth of the cave in nervous anticipation.

"Yes sir, let us be on our way." Drake said feeling a whole lot better about the test.

"Before we start Drake you need to select a time that you think you can complete the test in. This is to test your ability to judge, and meet dead lines. The closer to 0:00:00 that you are when you are finished the better the score you will get. How ever if you manage to complete the entire test in record time you will get full marks. Any questions."

Drake gave Mr. Masters a look like he was about to have an aneurism.

"Ten minutes, sir." Drake said.

Eric made a showing of marking the time down in his P.D.A.

"Sir, do you know the definition of an aneurism?"

"No Drake I do not and I do not think that it would be relevant right now."

Drake hung his head. "I should have known better that to try and crack a joke right now. Oh well lets get this shit done. I think that they are serving Chinese today anyway, got to get there early or miss out."

Drake reached into his pouch of holding and pulled all six feet of his spear out of it.

"Are you ready Drake?"

"Yes sir, I am ready."

"Good Drake, keep that focus. I will start the timer as soon as you enter the cave. Now go!"

Drake crouched low and charged into the Fire Cave trailing his spear behind him as he was taught.

Eric ran after him, only sparing enough of a glance behind him to confirm that he had saw the god awe fullest Hawaiian shirt he had ever seen.

"He's gonna wait till Drake is done to attack him. I think I will see how Drake handles the cave before telling him." Eric thought to himself.

**WOODS BY THE CLEARING**

"Good, by the time he is done with the test he will be pooped. He'll be so tired that he won't be able to defend himself." Jon O said to no one but him self.

He sat down next to the tree he had been hiding behind the entire time Drake had been waiting. Planning on how best to attack Drake. Pulling a pipe from his shirt pocket he lit it and took a deep drag. The pot in the pipe lulled him into pleasant thoughts of a grace full fight with Drake. He started to see odd colors in the surrounding woods. Reds were there should have been greens. Blues were there should have been browns. And gun metal grey, were there should have been earth tones.

"Wow this is some good shit." Jon said taking another hit from the pipe.

All the sudden he was sucking air as a kunai shattered the glass pipe in his hand.

"Hey, that sucked." Jon said to no one as he got up brining his great sword with him.

"Drugs are a direct violation of Garden conduct." A voice said from nowhere, and every where at once.

"What the fuck?" Jon said as he held his sword ready and scanned the area around him.

"But some how you manage to stay apart of Garden. How is that Jon?"

"Dude, freaky voice guy, you have to get caught in order to get kicked out. And I always pass my wiz quizzes."

"Your luck sickens me Jon."

Jon looked up in time to dodge roll out of the way. As Xavier landed were Jon had been standing.

"Dude that was uncool. You were gonna attack me like that coward Drake." Jon said coming to his feet and brining his sword up between Xavier and himself.

"What is so cowardly about the way that Drake fights? That's the way all dragoons fight. It was originally created to bring down rogue dragons." Xavier said never making any attempt to guard himself from the huge sword between him and Jon.

"Further more early dragoons learned that they could adapt the style to ground combat. So being born a dragoon Drake decided to honor that by becoming a dragoon knight. So you see you, peace of human waist, you have taken it upon your self to blindly hate Drake because you refuse to understand him or his heritage."

Jon gave Xavier a funny look. "What the hell is he going on about? Hey, you bastard, you broke my favorite pipe."

"But we are getting off the point now aren't we. You helped attack me. Three on one. Now aint that mighty cowardly. So let us see how you fair one on one."

Xavier drew his gunblade from were he had it hanging between his pouch of holding and his thigh. With his right hand Xavier casually rested the blunt side of the blade on his right shoulder. He then got in to his fighting stance, and gestured with his left hand for Jon to "Just bring it".

**THE INSIDE OF THE FIRE CAVE**

Drake rushed head long through the Fire Cave, as if his life depended on it. The heat had all too quickly become unbearable. He could feel sweat cascading down the scales that lined his spine. But he pushed forward, as hard and as fast as he could.

The first few fights had been simple, a red bat, and a buel, nothing big or nasty. However Drake learned that unlike the rest of the instructors who ran back-up for the students during the test, Mr. Masters would not help him unless he was about to die.

So Drake pounded forward. He ignored the flowing lava and random gouts of flame as best as he could. But it was hard. He soon found himself thinking that he was gonna consume a five gallon bucket of ice cream by him self, by hook or by crook, yet today.

Drake made his way down the path to a fork. He stopped long enough to turn away from were he knew Ifrit would be waiting for him. Instead Drake took a side path were he hoped to find some more fights before he took on the King of Fire Demons. In front of Drake two red bats and one buel waited as if they were put there just for him.

"A test huh, then I must not disappoint." Drake thought to himself as he charged the monsters.

Just before he was with in the maximum distance he could swing his spear and still hit. Drake stabbed his spear into the ground and used his forward momentum and the spear to flip upside down and kick the two red bats. Then in mid flight Drake gave a half spin that brought his spear out of the ground and slammed the blade home straight into the buel. Drake spun around to face Mr. Masters; he brought the butt of his spear to rest on the ground with an audible tap. With that tap all three monsters fell to the ground dead.

Drake noticed that Mr. Masters wasn't paying attention to him at all. He just stood there taking notes in his P.D.A.

"Oh well, I tried, might as well get back to it."

And with that Drake started back towards Eric Masters. But as his foot landed on the spot his spear had stuck in the ground, the floor gave way to Drakes weight.

It wasn't the most graceful of landings, but Drake landed on his feet.

"What in the hell is that."

Drake looked in front of him to see two men dressed in blatant military uniforms, standing over a third man who couldn't have been much older than he completely dressed in white. The guy in white was hog tied and unconscious.

"Who in the hell are you boy, and how did you find us?" One of the army guys yelled at Drake.

Drake didn't recognize the uniform so he reacted the only way he could in the current situation.

"Unhand the boy and leave the island of Balamb immediately. Or I, Drake Gryphonys SeeD candidate first class, will stop you." Drake said bringing his spear to bear.

The soldiers looked at each other and charged Drake.

**WOODS**

Xavier quickly dodged behind a near by tree, narrowly avoiding the falling tree he had been behind.

"Damn it, waist boy is tough. Tougher than I thought." Xavier thought to himself as he peered around the tree at Jon O who was inspecting the base of the tree he had just felled with his great sword.

"Dude "X" give it up, you can't touch me with your tiny gunblade. The stoner I am the bestest I fight." Jon O said trying to get Xavier to reveal himself.

Jon was right though. In a straight up fight Xavier couldn't get close enough to him. Jon's great sword was a good three and half, four feet longer than Xavier's three and a half foot long, tip to hilt, gunblade.

Xavier tucked his gunblade back between his pouch of holding and leg as he thought of better ways to fight Jon. Xavier reached into his pouch and pulled out a small roll of what casually looked like little tags. Xavier undid the ribbon that held the roll together and pulled three tags off the roll. He hated using these because he didn't know how to make them.

Each tag had a whole bunch of different ninja glyphs on it. And when the right amount of chakra was applied to it the tag would ignite and then explode. Xavier didn't like using them because he didn't know how to make them. But he did know how to use them.

He placed three right on the tree he had been hiding behind. He then affixed one each to three kunai. Tucking the loaded knives back on to his gauntlet he climbed the tree and jumped to the next one. This brought him behind Jon.

Xavier watched as Jon moved towards the tree. Carefully Xavier through the first knife just behind Jon. He then carefully applied enough chakra to ignite the tag. Jon looked down in time to dive out of the way, bringing him closer to the tree.

Xavier through the second kunai, and ignited the tag on it at the same time. By the time Jon reacted to the air born knife it was a heart beat away from blowing up. So Jon did the only thing he could he dove behind the tree.

Xavier ignited the three tags on the tree as soon as Jon dove.

"Oh shit!"

Was the only thing Xavier heard as the three tags blew up. When the dust cleared Jon was laying on the forest floor wood chips and other debris lying every were around him. Amazingly the tree still stood, if just barely.

The smell of burnt wood filled Jon's nose as he rolled over to get back up.

"That was really under handed and sneaky Xavier." Jon yelled getting to his feet. He then coughed a lot from all the smoke that still hung in the air. Xavier inhaled deeply. He found the smell quite pleasing.

"I thought you had more honor than that!"

"Oh that's good coming from you Jon."

Jon coughed some more. He than drew out his custom made pin wheel and through it right at Xavier. Xavier cursed himself as he jumped out of the tree he had been hiding in. He knew he should not have responded to any thing Jon had just said. But now that his cover was blown it was time to act.

Jon easily caught the pin wheel on its' return. He then let it fly again as Xavier touched the ground. But just as quickly Xavier had a kunai air born, and the two throughing weapons collided in mid air.

With a bellow Jon charged at Xavier, Great sword held high above his head. Xavier also ran at Jon, no weapons drawn. Jon gave a mighty swing of his sword hoping to catch Xavier right on top of his head. But Xavier jumped high over the swing. Jon looked and watched as Xavier Twisted and flipped end over end like a cat in mid air.

Jon brought up his sword as he realized that Xavier was gonna through a kunai at him.

"Damn man, how many of those things dose he have?"

Jon turned his sword so that the knife would deflect off the flat of the blade. But it didn't. Jon looked at the funny shaped knife that was now stuck in one of the handles he had had put half way up the blade on both sides for better handling. Furious Jon looked up at the falling form of Xavier and made to swing at him.

As he started to fall Xavier drew his gun blade, but kept it at his side. He angled him self so that as he fell, he was falling in a head long rush straight at Jon. Jon ready him self to swing his sword like a base ball bat at Xavier, who was now falling head first right at him. Jon licked his lips.

Xavier ignited the tag. Then with blinding speed he swung his gunblade at the same spot that his kunai was sticking out of the handle on the great swords blade. With a bright flash and a deafening boom the knife exploded as the gunblade hit it. The combined forces of Jon's swing, Xavier's swing, and the blowing up kunai caused the great sword to shatter.

**FIRE CAVE SECRET ROOM**

Drake kept his eyes forward, never once taking them off of the two soldiers. He knew he was out numbered, and these two looked like seasoned professionals. Drake watched as one of them pulled a weird sword. It was as long as Jon's great sword, but as thin as a bastard sword. The other pulled out a odd looking rifle. It looked old, but smelled new. And it was covered in cloth strips.

The one with the sword charged Drake. A sloppy charge that he easily avoided. As sword guy went reeling Drake lunged at gun guy. Gun guy tried to draw a bead on Drake, but the dragoon was all over him like stink on shit. Five quick, successive blows had gun guy disarmed and on the end of Drakes spear. Drake then swung around one hundred and eighty degrease and launched gun guy at the recovering sword guy. Sword guy looked up and dropped his sword to catch gun guy. With all his might Drake hurled his spear at the two soldiers. Drake watched as his spear entered gun guys back, and exited Sword guys back pinning them to the wall.

Drake walked over to the pinned dead soldiers. Placing one foot on gun guy's ass for leverage, he gave a mighty pull and ripped his spear out. He then cleaned it off and tucked it in his pouch of holding. Drake then slowly made his way over to the young man on the ground.

Drake bent over the young man and cut the ropes that had his hands and feet bound. He then hauled him to his feet and tossed him over his shoulder. With a mighty leap Drake was out of the hole.

"Who is that Drake?" Mr. Masters asked as Drake landed.

"Don't know sir. But we have to go that little incident has killed my time."

"Yes let's go. You can tell me latter what happened."

Drake took off to the fork still carrying the young man over his shoulder. As he rounded the corner that lead to Ifrit, Drake could start to see the outcropping that served as Ifrits platform.

Drake could clearly make out the round dais of Ifrits little platform, and right in the middle was a large hole that lead to absolute nothingness. Drake sat the young man down on the Floor and approached the hole. As he approached a tremendous gout of flame erupted from the hole. Drake jumped back, not from fear, but the heat was tremendous.

"_WHO DARES DISTURBE THE SANCTITY OF MY LAYER?"_

Drake looked around quickly before realizing that the voice he had heard was in his head.

Drake spun back to the flame in time to witness Ifrit shoot out of it. With a great explosion, and more fire than Drake thought possible, Ifrit god of the fire demons landed heavily on the ground.

"_PUNEY MORTAL. WAS IT YOU WHO VIOLATED THE SANCTITY OF MY LAIR?"_

Drake had a hard time finding his voice. But when he did he answered.

"If I have violated your peace great Ifrit I am sorry. But I have been charged with the task of defeating you to prove my worth as a summoner. So I come to stand before you and do glorious battle to obtain your power."

Ifrit looked way down on Drake and laughed.

"_YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN BEAT ME? AND WHAT WOULD YOU DO WITH MY POWER ONCE YOU OBTAINED IT?"_

Drake thought about the question for a moment.

"I would use it to protect man kind."

"_YOU AMUSE ME MORTAL. COME, ATTACK ME. LET'S JUST SEE THE POWER OF YOUR CONVICTION."_

Drake took his spear from his back and bowed to Ifrit. Then he got down in to his fighting stance, and jumped.

**WOODS**

Xavier ducked a punch from Jon, and delivered a knee strike to his mid section. He had tossed his gunblade aside after destroying Jon's great sword. He figured just to prove a point he would beat waist boy with out any weapons, since Jon was now unarmed.

Jon picked himself up off the ground and charged Xavier again. Xavier used the boys own momentum to judo through him a good ten feet. Jon landed right next to his broken sword.

"I'm gonna kill you "X" if it the last thing I do." Jon said from the ground sucking air.

"Just bring it!"

Jon picked up the broken half of his sword with the handle, and ran at Xavier again. Xavier avoided the flurry of swings and hit him with a punch, kick combo. He followed that up with a knee strike, then heal drop. Jon went reeling. For fun Xavier decided to hit him with a Booya, then a drop kick that sent Jon flying back.

"Have you had enough Jon? Are you ready to submit to my learned wisdom?"

"NEVER!" Jon yelled and ran at Xavier yet again.

Jon hadn't noticed though that Xavier had been gathering chakra the entire time. Time slowed, flame enveloped Xavier's' right hand. With all his might Xavier punched the ground, perfectly doing his mentors "Burning Rave" technique. Jon was caught up in the flaming devastation of the move.

Jon's eyes rolled to the back of his head. He fell to the ground unconscious. Xavier casually walked over to his gunblade and pulled it out of the ground. He gave it a couple of victory swings before spinning it on his finger and tucking it between his pouch of holding and leg.

Xavier carefully collected every last piece of Jon's great sword and stuck them in his pouch of holding. Finally he grabbed the still smoking body of Jon up off the ground, and slung him over his shoulder. Xavier drew out of his pants pocket a pack of cigarettes and lit one.

"Well now that this is done, I guess all that is left is to Put them were they can be found."

With that Xavier headed back to Garden.

**FIRE CAVE**

Ifrit bellowed in anger as Drakes spear once again found its' mark. Ifrits bestial face contorted as he belched a giant fire ball at the descending form of Drake. Caught completely off guard Drake was hit with the fire ball, and so didn't make a clean landing. Drakes feet hurt, and his body ached.

"God what I wouldn't do for an Ice tea, an Ice cube, Damn, even piss warm water would be great right now." Drake thought as he staggered back to his feet. Ifrit roared and lunged at Drake. Drake ducked under the monstrous swing and stabbed at Ifrits thigh. It ended up being a glancing blow, but still a hit is a hit. Drake back flipped into the air to get out of Ifrits reach again, and through his spear.

It struck Ifrit solidly in the shoulder. Drake gave a quick tug at the retrieval cable attached to the end of his spear to bring it back to his hand.

The retrieval cable was an ingenious gift he had received from a fellow Dragoon night that lived in the lands of Alexandria. Freya, had taught him a lot. More than Cid Highwind had, about being a dragoon night. The ultra thin fiber cable brought the spear back to his hand with out fail every time. Drake landed just in time to receive a massive punch from Ifrit that sent him flying back on to the ground.

Drake looked up from were he laid prone on the ground and thought.

"This is it."

Ifrit came closer.

"Were am I?"

That was the first thing to come to mind as the young man came to.

"Oh so you're awake."

The young man looked towards the voice. He found him self looking at a man that easily stood six foot three inches tall.

"What happened to me?" he said getting to his feet.

"I don't know we were going to ask you, but as you can see my student is a little occupied." The man said never looking at him.

The young man stood and finally got a good look at the man he had been speaking too. He wore a midnight blue sleeveless trench coat and apparently had on a grey long sleeve shirt. He also had grey hair and Ice blue eyes.

"I'm Clip, and thanks for helping me." Clip said to the man offering a hand.

"Eric Masters, an instructor for garden." Eric replied

"What are you doing here Clip if you don't mind my asking?" Eric's eyes never left the fight.

"I am here to earn my family last name." Clip answered.

Eric finally looked at him. Clip noticed that Eric had a tattoo of a black lightning bolt under his left eye.

"I get it now, you're a member of the Creedington clan of white mages that live out by Winhill. You're also farmers too."

It wasn't a question, Clip realized. It was more of a statement of fact.

"Yes sir."

"And your real name aint Clip is it."

Again a statement, not a question.

"No sir, my actual name is Cliphord. I would just prefer Clip though."

"Well Clip, my student needs some assistance. And I don't feel like going out there and fighting. So why don't you go and earn that last name of yours."

"Yes sir." Clip said

Clip reached deep into his pouch of holding and pulled out a pump action shot gun. Eric watched as he loaded up the clip with ice bullets and ran in to the fray.

Drake watched as Ifrit descended on him with full intentions of making him a permanent part of the cave floor. Drake watched in slow motion as Ifrit just sort of stopped in mid air as a blizzard spell hit him in the chest. Then there came a loud explosion as another blizzard spell nailed Ifrit in the chest. Drake tilted his head back and watched the young man walk towards Ifrit with a pump action shot gun. The boy pumped, and a shell was ejected from the shot gun still smoking. He fired again. The shot gun belched fire but hit as ice.

Ifrit hit the ground and stayed there bellowing. Drake watched in disbelief as the young man stopped by him and extended a hand to Drake. Then the young man started chanting. A strange white glow surrounded the hand, and Drake started to feel physically better. It finally dawned on Drake. The young man was a white mage.

"Are you gonna get up or are you gonna stay down there." The young man said as he started feeding ice blue bullets into the shot gun. Drake sprung to his feet once again ready to fight.

"Good because he aint gonna stay down either, and now he will be mad." The young man finished with a click of his gun.

Ifrit rolled around in anguish for a few more seconds before finally getting his feet under him self again. All at once Ifrit stopped growling and snarling. He stood up tall and proud arms crossed as if he were apprising the two young men that stood before him. Then just as suddenly Ifrit crouched down again and bellowed at the two, flames shooting out of his mouth. Ifrit produced a molten fire ball in both hands, and charged.

Ifrit swung his fists at both young men. Clip dodge rolled away from his molten fist of lava. Drake dodge rolled under his. As he came up Drake lunged with his spear. Drake didn't wait for Ifrit to react. Instead he lunged again, and again, repeatedly driving the tip of his spear into Ifrit as far as he could. Then Drake leapt with all his might, taking him clear of Ifrits reach. Again he through the spear repeatedly. Each time it hit with more force than the last hit. Feeling his upward momentum finally stop, Drake angled himself back towards Ifrit. Spear first.

Drake came to a landing behind Ifrit, sucking air in the worst way. Ifrit arched back, bellowing in pain from the damage that Drakes limit break had inflicted. Clip seeing a definite opening in Ifrits defense took his final shot. The ice bullet caught Ifrit high in the chest. Ifrit let out a ear splitting howl and slumped to the ground

Drake joined Clip in front of Ifrit.

"I think that aught to do it then." Clip said ejecting the last of the ice bullets from his shot gun.

"I think you're right." Drake said.

Ifrit stirred on the ground. Both young men jumped back and brought there weapons to the ready. Ifrit sluggishly got to his feet, and began to glow. Slowly Ifrit started to shift. Shrinking smaller and smaller, till he was the same height as Drake. When finally Ifrit stopped glowing what stood before them was not a Demon, but a person draped in fire red robes. His hood pulled so far up neither young man could see his face.

"_You have done well young summoner and you too young mage."_

Drake and Clip did a double take before regaining there senses and bowing deeply.

"Thank you great Ifrit." Both replied in unison.

"_It has been a while since I have had such an invigorating fight."_

Ifrit tilted his head towards Eric Masters.

"_This one has been trained well Masters. I hope he continues to do so well in the trials to come."_

"I am sure that they will do fine Great Ifrit." Eric said giving Ifrit a meaning full stair.

Ifrit returned to the business at hand taking Eric meaning to heart.

"_To you young Drake I bestow upon you the sumoners circle."_ Ifrit said pulling a circular pendant from his sleeve and handing it to Drake. Drake graciously accepted the pendant.

"_As you travel the lands you will encounter my brothers, sisters, and friends. Each one will test you to see if you are worthy of wielding them."_

Drake looked at the necklace and noticed that it had several slots on it. One was filled already with a fire red crystal.

"_Pray on that necklace and we will hear your call. When you do we will come and lend our help as quickly as possible."_

Drake put the necklace around his neck. "Thank you great one."

"_As for you young mage. You show much potential. How ever you are not ready for the burden that accompanies your family name."_

Clip was devastated, and showed it.

"_However I feel that if you travel with Drake and his friends, you will be able to achieve what you have set out to do."_

Clip bowed to Ifrit.

Eric stepped up between the two of them and rested a hand on there shoulders.

"Why don't you two head on out. I need to speak with Ifrit, alone. Oh and Drake be care full I think Jon is waiting for you, but I am not certain."

Drake and Clip bowed once again to Ifrit and then to Eric before leaving.

Eric waited till he thought the two were out of ear shot.

"So she has returned then." Eric said in a low voice. As with Clip it was more of a statement then a question.

"_Yes my lord Odin, I do believe she has."_

"Not so loud." Eric hissed

"No one at Garden knows that I am Odin. And if she really has returned I want to keep it as secret as possible."

"_She is more powerful than the sorceress that I had helped a young Squall defeat some twenty years ago."_

"Yes she will be, but they are not ready. And none of the previous heroes from any of the lands or times will be able to stop her. Our only hope is my students and there friends."

"_I hope you are right, Lord Odin."_

Eric locked at the robbed figure as if to say good bye for the last time. Ifrit, and Eric bowed to each other, and went there separate ways.

As Eric rounded the bend a dark mist billowed in to Ifrits sanctum.

"Tut, tut, Ifrit. Trying to ruin my fun before I even get started. But do you think the thunder God can stop me?" A female voice said from seemingly every were. Ifrits hooded head looked up.

"_Xiedie, how dare you violate the sanctity of my layer."_

"Honestly Ifrit, do you think you can stand a chance against me."

Ifrit didn't say any thing.

"Why you chose to acknowledge this world at all is beyond me. Especially since you have so much more power in Spira."

"_I chose to stay in all worlds but Spira, because my power is needed. And the consequences of going back would be worst than your reappearance."_

"Really Ifrit, Sin wasn't so bad, and once I control that power as well as all of the power of the avatars my power will be unrivaled."

"_We shall see Xiedie, we shall see."_

With out preamble Ifrit tore off his robes and once again a twelve foot tall demon. With a mighty roar he charged the mist.

"Foolish Ifrit, you will never learn."

As soon as Ifrit hit the mist he was enveloped in it. Almost instantly Ifrit was torn into bloody ribbons. His blood curdling screams were heard all the way in Balamb as the black mist absorbed the dead god.

"But soon Ifrit even the great thunder god Odin himself will be brought to his knees in defeat. And there is nothing any one can do to stop me."

With a humorless laugh the dark mist disappeared from the Fire cave, as quickly as it had appeared.

**GARDEN, THIRD FLOOR HALL WAY**

Squall Leonheart exited the elevator on the sky way that lead to his office. That was the one thing that he had had changed when garden was rebuilt. The elevator was not connected to his office directly, so no one could pop up and surprise attack him. That was the theory any way. It hadn't stopped the heartless fifteen years ago. But that was another story for another time.

Right on his heals was his dear friend Quistis, who was desperately trying to hide her after sex hair.

"I wonder what she and Seifer had been doing during lunch." Squall thought to himself.

Squall didn't blame the two. Quistis had had a crush on Seifer forever. And Seifer had needed to fill the void of his wife Janine's death some five or six years ago in a terrible auto accident.

And right next to her was Eric Masters's fresh from the Fire Caves with Drake. Drake had immediately gone to the infirmary with young Creedington. Squall had known the boy was going to be there of course. The Creedington clan had been using the Fire Cave as a proving ground for thousands of generations. And he was good friends with Lawrence "Law" Creedington.

"You should've seen those two, Squall. It was like watching poetry in motion. And after subtracting the five minutes it took Drake to save Clip from those soldiers he beat your time by .02 seconds."

"Impressive. That makes mine, what, third after Drake and Sally Dincht?" Squall said.

"Yes Squall." Was Quistis's reply as she was still trying to straighten her hair.

"Huh, I think I'm gonna have to redo the Fire Cave test just so I can be back on top."

All three laughed at the joke.

As they approached the double doors to Squall's office/Apartment he pulled out a key card and slipped it into the locking mechanism.

"Eric, any word on Xavier yet? I don't like the silence surrounding this issue. All members of team John are missing, and I think it is time this game comes to an end." Squall said entering his place still facing his friends.

Both Quistis, and Eric were looking past Squall with surprised looks on there faces.

"Well Squall I think Xavier is almost done." Quistis said pointing over Squalls shoulder.

Eric started laughing as Squall turned around and noticed the three members of Team John Hanging by there wrists from the ceiling. Squall was in shocked silence as he walked in front of each absolutely naked member of team John. There broken weapons and tattered clothing piled neatly under each one of them.

"This is an out rage." Quistis yelled as she inspected the unconscious team.

"At least he had the decency to cover up there private parts with Duct tape Xs." Eric said with a smirk.

"Yeah, and there eyes, mouths, and Johnas nipples." Quistis continued ranting.

"That is really gonna hurt." Squall said from behind "Big" John.

"Man has he got a really hairy ass." Squall thought to himself.

"How can we be sure that this was even Xavier?" Squall asked.

"I think the Xs' give it away, boss. And I bet if we check the coffee pot it will be empty." Eric said

Quistis rushed the coffee pot. Sure enough it was empty. Squall and Eric continued to laugh as Quistis pulled out a walkie-talkie and started bellowing orders into it. It didn't take long for the students that had been training, or volunteering in the infirmary, to get to Squalls office. In less than ten minutes the three members of team John were removed from Squalls office. Eric, and Quistis said there good byes and had argued all the way to the elevator about weather Xavier should be held accountable for his actions thus far.

Squall shut, and locked his door before finally flopping heavily into his office chair.

"500 gill and worth every bit of it." Squall said exhaling deeply.

But before he could get too comfortable his intercom went off.

"Yes Rebecca. What is it?" He really did try not to sound annoyed. After all she was only doing her assigned task.

"Your wife is on-line two sir." The junior cadet answered unfazed.

"Oh really, Thank you Becky." Squall replied instantly in a better mood. Squall quickly picked up the phone and hit line two.

"Hey Rin, how's it going."

"Other than some turbulence here and there, that Selphie insists she is not hitting on purpose, just fine."

Squall could hear Selphie in the back ground yelling that she wasn't doing it on purpose. He couldn't help but grin.

"So how was Winhill?"

"The usual. They weren't happy to see any of us. But the Garden is in prime working order."

"I expected no less from the Dinchts."

"It just bothers me that they were the first to join the SeeD coalition. Yet still harbor ill feelings towards us."

Squall almost felt pride in the mentioning of the SeeD coalition. Shortly after the defeat of Ultimecia, a group of scientists had discovered a weird mirror. From there it got even weirder. They discovered that this one mirror was a shift portal, and was connected to innumerable others. It took them thirteen years to figure out how to work the mirror. During that time it was discovered that earth was much bigger than any one in Centra could ever have imagined. When the mirror was finally operational, it was discovered that it lead to identical mirrors all over the world.

About this time it was decided to unify Centra under one banner. That banner was SeeD. Several Gardens were constructed, and SeeDs became a world wide policing organization. Hence the birth of the SeeD coalition.

The first Country discovered beyond the mirror was the country of Midgar. Squall rembered clearly stepping through the mirror with his wife, and his closest friends on to a land that was so devastated by war, and strife that he made Rinoa go back through to there young daughter. It hadn't taken long for them to find trouble. Or more accurately for trouble to find them.

Squall rembered fondly his first meeting with the spiky haired leader of Avalanche, Cloud Strife. They had met at the end of each others sword. It didn't take long for them to settle there differences and talk peace. Cloud was reasonable, if a bit paranoid.

After that Xavier joined Garden and told Squall of his training in other lands. Squall had Xavier take him to these other lands. The first was the lands of Alexandria. Once there Squall and the rest of the SeeD comity had met there leader Queen Garnet Til Alexandros the 17th. Or Garnet as she preferred to be called. And who could forget, no matter how hard you tried, King Zidane. Xavier had marched right up to the castle in his SeeD uniform with Squall and company in tow.

It wasn't pleasant. Xavier had to fight this really big guy in full plate mail to gain an audience. He gained it alright by kicking the knight Steiner through the throne room door. The queen and king had not been upset, and had welcomed Xavier back warmly. "X" had returned the warm hugs and hand shakes with customary coolness. After lengthy introductions and customary what nots they had gotten to business. "X" fell asleep with his hand guarding his gunblade and pouch of holding.

Latter Xavier had explained that Zidane was a putz, and a thief. And made a passing comment about whips, and chains, and things when asked about Garnet. Squall guessed that Xavier didn't care for Alexandria.

Next had been Spira. Xavier had proudly walked into a tiny village, on a tiny Island wearing his SeeD uniform. It hadn't taken long for some one to notice Xavier and run yelling towards the temple. Minutes latter several people came running out. Not knowing what was going on every one but Xavier, and the people running from the temple, drew weapons. Squall had found it odd at the time that Xavier had not drawn his gunblade.

The first to reach Xavier was a girl about his age. She had long blond hair, and was wearing what could only be described as a Bikini. She through herself at Xavier.

"Xavier, you came back."

Xavier had caught her easily, and spun her around once in a friendly sorrta hug.

"Rikku, so good to see you again."

It was the happiest Squall had ever seen him. Who ever these people were, they obviously meant a lot to the boy. The rest finally caught up with the girl who had ran at Xavier. "X" had greeted them each warmly, before finally turning back to Squall.

"Guys I would like you to meet Headmaster Squall Leonheart. He runs the academy that I am staying at. Sir these are my closest friends, and damn near family."

"X" had gone on to introduce them one by one. There had been Waka, Lulu, and there child. Next had been Rikku. And finally was Tidus, and the Lady Yuna. It had been an interesting meeting to say the least. The girl Rikku reminded Squall a lot of Zella Dincht. She just would not shut up. But "X" listened to her with rapt attention. Latter in the night while the "grown ups" talked business "X" and Rikku had disappeared down to the beach. Xavier's "family" didn't think any thing of it, so Squall hadn't worried. Until neither came back that night. So the SeeD coalition was forced to stay the night in the temple. Squall wasn't too happy. But the next morning when he had gone to the lodge for a bite to eat and had found the two of them asleep in each others arms. They were both still clothed, but still it had been enough to infuriate Squall.

Squall chuckled to him self.

"What's so funny? Squall, have you heard a word I have said to you? Have you Squall?"

"Sorry, I was just remembering our first visit to Spira."

"Why?"

So Squall proceeded to tell his wife what Xavier had been up to. Rinoa was silent she was so stunned.

"He's good." Rinoa finally said.

"Yeah, but he still hasn't revealed himself."

"I'm sure he will. More than likely for the final exam tomorrow morning."

"He hasn't made it to the finals. He missed all of his tests."

"Really." Rinoa said which made Squall stop and think.

"Lets see. He nuked the training grounds, and avoided Johnas magical attacks, so I would say that he has passed his magical test. He snuck up on John Headstrung, and infiltrated your office. Since we don't know how to grade ninja's abilities other than by what we have heard I would say he passed that too. And finally, He beat the shit out of Jon Oblisky using every thing that Zell, and Eric has taught him. So I would say that he has passed there as well."

Squall had been marking all of that down as his wife had spoken it.

"That would mean that all he has left to do is pass his gunblade exam. And knowing "X" the way we do, he will settle for no less than you as the instructor for that test." Rinoa finished.

Squall worked this over in his head. It all made sense in a strangely Xavier sort of way. Just then his messenger flashed, announcing the arrival of a new e-mail.

_Squall,_

_Since you are open tonight, why don't we get together at the dueling circle. What do you say. Me, and you once again go at it for old time sake. You bring revolver, I'll bring Hyperon. Be there at 7 o'clock sharp._

_Seifer_

Squall grinned and sent the letter to Rinoa. Rinoa laughed.

"Speaking of Xavier." Rinoa said

"Yeah, he should have known that Seifer would have wanted me to bring lionheart, not revolver to a duel. Always has to show that he's superior. But I will give "X" credit for creativity."

"You gonna go?"

"Yes, as you said he will only accept me as the instructor of this test."

Squall looked up suddenly rembering that his daughter was there as well.

"How did Emmy do on her tests?"

Emily Leonheart jumped in front of her mother to answer her father.

"Aced them all dad. I think I'm gonna graduate number one in class at Winhill."

"That's great Emmy" Squall said his pride showing in his face.

"Well I'll let you and mom say good by. You have a duel to get going to. Don't hurt "X" to badly dad." With that Emily left the screen.

"We really need to limit her time with the Dinchts."

"Why I think they are doing a fine job with her." Squall replied

"Yes but she is starting to sound like "Z". And she now wants to get a navel ring."

Squall hit his forehead. "We'll talk to her about it when you get here, but she is right I do need to get going. I love you Rinoa Leonheart."

And I love you too Squall Leonheart."

The connection died and Squall went to get changed, and dust off revolver. His first gunblade. He loved this gunblade and would never get rid of it. No matter how inferior it became.

"Are you ready old friend for one more go." Squall said looking at his reflection in the super sharp blade. Carefully he loaded the cylinder, then giving it a spin he flipped it back into place and set it on the bed.

"Now what to wear."

**DUELING GROUNDS**

As Squall made his way to the dueling grounds he stopped long enough to admire the setting sun. It became apparent to Squall that "X" intended to use the failing light to his advantage. The closer he came to the grounds, the more apparent that it was Xavier waiting for him. The first dead give away was that there was a strong smell of coffee in the air. The next was the cans of vending machine coffee, and power bar wrappers that littered the ground.

As Squall crested the hill that lead up to the Dueling grounds he finally saw Xavier kneeling in front of a halogen lamp stand.

"I thought you might think I was going to try and use the darkness to my advantage." Xavier said with out looking at Squall.

"It had crossed my mind "X"."

Xavier didn't say any thing as he moved over to the vending machine that had been put out by the Dueling grounds by the student body some years ago. Bending again Xavier put a plug in the socket, and a dozen Halogen lamps around the dueling grounds flared to life.

Squall finally got his first good look at the boy since he had torched the training grounds. Xavier stood up from the out door outlet shirtless. Squall noticed for the first time that Xavier had a huge tattoo on his back of a crow in flight, done in a tribal design, and a massive scar on his right shoulder. Squall watched as Xavier picked up a field back pack that had three large leather straps on it, instead of the customary two. Squall watched Xavier fastened two of the straps to a large metal ring, and slung it over his right shoulder, effectively hiding the scar, like a bandolier. He then took the third, and fed it under his right arm to connect to the ring. This made it so that the back pack would not move from its position slanting at "X" right shoulder. Just with in perfect reach for Xavier to pull what ever he pleased from it. Finally Xavier picked up a heavy piece of purple fabric that he tied to the waist of his red, and blue pants with a red belt.

"I knew you would see through the letter." Xavier said finally turning to face Squall.

"Though creative Xavier, it had serious Seifer character flaws."

"I know sir, I realized that after I sent it."

"Where have you been this last week plus, Xavier."

Squall watched as Xavier touched a hand to a fresh tattoo of the letter "S" done in purple exactly over his heart.

"Here, and there." Xavier finally answered.

"More there, than here I would say, Xavier." Squall replied giving Xavier's new outfit a final once over.

"I do not fault you "X" for what you did to the Johns. However I think that your revenge has come to an end. You made your point, and it is a point that will not soon be forgotten any time soon. Now prepare your self Xavier for your Gunblade finals." Squall said with a flourish of swings before bring his gunblade over his right shoulder at about eye level. "I will not go easy on you Xavier Lofbrah."

Xavier turned his body so his left side was facing Squall. He slid his gunblade from between his pouch of holding and right thigh and brought it to a rest on his right shoulder. He then spread his legs so they were even with his shoulders, and bent his knees. Looking at Squall, Xavier said. "Headmaster Leonheart, I would expect no less."

A slight wind kicked up some dust in the circle as the two stared each other down. As it died a black feather fell on to the ground. As it touched the master and the student charged each other. Blade met blade as the two collided, neither giving in to the brief contest of strength. With a flourish the two separated, and collided repeatedly. Blow for blow was swung, and matched as the duel went on. Every veteran swing Squall swung Xavier blocked, or countered. Every youthfully raw swing Xavier swung, Squall masterfully blocked, or countered.

It soon became apparent that the duel would come down to who ever made the first mistake, or got tired. Xavier charged Squall. Squall readied him self, it looked like Xavier had made the first mistake and was charging sloppily. Squall swung at Xavier's head, but it wasn't there. Xavier had ducked under the swing, and using his free arm grabbed Squalls head to his shoulder and dropped to the ground taking Squall with him. Squall reeled from the neck breaker. It wasn't common for swords masters to you hand to hand combat in a duel. But he should have expected as much from Xavier.

As quickly as he could Squall got back to his feet. Xavier kicked up to his at the same time. They traded a few quick swings before Xavier did his next martial arts move. Again Squall didn't expect it. So he was caught off guard when in the middle of a blade tie up Xavier suddenly put his foot on squalls knee and used it for leverage to propel his opposite foot into the back of Squalls head.

Squall fell face forward on to the ground, his grip letting go of his gunblade. Xavier picked up Squalls gunblade. Squall got to his feet, and ducked just in time to miss Xavier's double swing. Squall dodged again as Xavier duel wielded both gun blades with out much skill. Squall decided it was time for Xavier to remember why he was a legend. Squall ducked under Xavier's next swing and caught his other arm before he could swing the other gunblade. Quickly Squall kneed Xavier in the guts. As Xavier bent forward Squall grabbed his head ant dropped to the ground, driving Xavier head first into the gravel.

Squall got up first and grabbed his gunblade away from Xavier. Xavier was a little slower getting to his feet this time, but when he did it caused Squall to freeze. Xavier held his gunblade in both hands, cutting edge up. Slowly he drew the index, and middle finger of his left hand along the length of the blade. When the two fingers reached the tip of the blade, Xavier snapped it straight up so that the tip was pointing skyward. All at once large amounts of energy gathered to the sword and Xavier charged a still stunned Squall. Xavier swung and hit Squall in rapid succession nine times. Then with all his strength Xavier jumped into the air. Bringing his gunblade over his head, he gathered more energy to it and made to deliver the final blow. Squall used this brief break to run in and perform his limit break "Rough Divide". The move caught Xavier in mid flight unprepared. Xavier fell to the ground defeated.

"I can't believe he taught you "Omni-Slash"." Squall said offering his hand to Xavier.

"He didn't. I learned it by watching and studying it. But apparently it was not enough."

"Hey don't feel bad I haven't had a work out that good in a long time."

"But I lost."

"And you passed, be at the Balamb docks at 8 o'clock sharp tomorrow morning, in full uniform." Squall said. With that he walked away. Xavier watched Squall walk away in to the darkness towards the Garden. Grinning to him Xavier followed; he would need to infiltrate Garden one last time to get his SeeD uniform for tomorrow.

**BALAMB DOCKS**

Eric paced along side of the hydra-foil that was to take them to there destination. Eric found it really funny where the final test was taking place for his team. 20 plus years ago Squall, Selphie, and Zell had taken there final test in Dollet. That was back when Galbadia had tried to take over Centra. Now his students were going to take there final test, and this time the psycho at the end of the "game" wasn't trying to compress time, but control the entire world.

"God damn it where is he?" Eric fumed.

Drake stood there stick straight not wanting to speak. "Z" was to busy humming to her self to notice that Eric was pissed, or even asking a question. Clip looked tired, he more than likely didn't sleep well on Drake and Xavier's couch. And after several attempts to put him in a SeeD uniform, they had let him wear his own cloths.

"I'm sick of waiting. He'll just fail. Every one on board now!"

With that the three students entered the Hydra foil. And waiting for them a sleep on a bench was Xavier in full uniform.

"Xavier!" Every one yelled at once

Drake and "Z" rushed him

Xavier woke in time to avoid his friends bowling him off of the bench. Drake and "Z" were firing a million questions a second at him before Xavier raised a hand for silence.

"Later guys, I will tell all later. Now who the hell is Mr. Clean?"

"This is Clip, he is a white mage, gunner. He helped me with my summoner test."

"X" and Clip eyed each other up before shaking hands

"Where did you say you from?"

"Winhill, nice goggles."

It dawned on Xavier why the boy looked familiar.

"I needed them, and those glasses woulda looked good covering up that shiner you got from your gun."

"The past is the past." Clip said shrugging.

"Got a good price for the glasses."

Xavier said nothing as the Hydra-foil speed out to sea.

**DOLLET SOME TIME LATTER**

There landing had been uneventful. Quickly though they found out that the town was empty. All the citizens had been removed from town so that the terrorists could have free run of the town. It had been team X-tremes mission to find there hide out and some missiles There search had lead them to the communications tower. Along the way there had been resistance. But it was taken care of with precision and silence.

As Xavier stood at the base of the tower he recorded every thing he saw. As best as he could tell, however many were up there they were alone. But it was too quiet for Xavier. With hand signals Xavier told Drake to jump to the top of the tower and wait while the rest of them went through the tower. Drake nodded and jumped. Xavier then told the rest to be quiet and follow. Any resistance was to be taken out silently.

Drake landed about fifty meters from the top, and had climbed the rest of the way. But when he got there he was shocked silent. Every one was dead. But he couldn't say any thing, Xavier had ordered radio silence. So drake waited. Then all at once the biggest monster he had ever seen landed on the deck and bellowed at him. It was easily as big as his mother.

Had Drake been able to accurately describe it, it had Bat like wings, a huge stinger, long muscular arms, and the god ugliest body. Drake couldn't move, he was unprepared for this, and scared out of his mind. It lunged.

Xavier, "Z", and Clip made there way up the lift. All three were on high alert, because every one they had encountered had been dead. None of them knew how. But it had been messy. "Z" had been the first to notice, when she slipped in a pile of entrails. With out a word they had made a mad rush to the upper deck. As they came over the ledge, the deck was the same dead bodies every where. "Z" spotted Drake by the edge, out cold. Xavier pointed at Clip. Clip gave a nod and brought his shot gun to the ready as he made his way to Drake.

"CLIP WE NEED HIM AND YOU NOW!" Xavier suddenly yelled.

Clip turned to see a monster unlike any other charge "X", and "Z". Clip ran the rest of the way to Drake, all caution gone. Kneeling by the young dragoon, he started to pray.

Xavier drew his gunblade and charged. "Z" quick on his heals. As they got with in range Xavier jumped high, intent on striking the monster in the head. "Z" started punching, kicking, and dodging as soon as she could touch it.

Drake came to, with the feeling of some one touching him. Slowly he opened his eyes, and there was Clip once again healing him.

"Thanks."

"Come on, the sugar rush, and the ninja need us."

With that they charged as well. Drake took all of three steps before he was air born. Clip started shooting as soon as he was sure he could hit. Round after round hit the monster in the chest. "Z" fought like she wanted to stomp a mud hole in its ass, and then march it dry. Xavier slashed, lunged, parried, stabbed, and maneuvered as if he were possessed by demons. Drake never left the air. Strike after strike, left the spear bloody.

"DRAKE END IT, NOW!"

Drake landed and started praying on his neck lace. With a flaming explosion. Ifrit came forth, and incinerated the monster. As Ifrit left the monster dropped dead. Drake dropped from exhaustion.

"You all right?" Xavier asked putting his gunblade away.

"Summoning drain. I'll be fine."

All the sudden there was a roar from behind them.

Every one turned in time to see the monster take a mighty swing at Clip. "Z" reacted the fastest and tackled Clip out of the way. However she got hit and went sailing over the edge. With out thought Drake dove after her. In one fluid motion he caught her and tossed his Spread at the deck. "Z" finally stopped screaming when she realized she wasn't falling.

"Thanks Drake."

"Huh I can't hear you." Drake replied smartly rubbing an ear.

From above there were several green flashes, and the sound of Xavier's gunblade going to work with extreme prejudice. As Drake hauled himself and "Z" back on to the deck they noticed that the monster was dead. It was smoking and had multiple slashed on it that were still smoking, and glowing green.

"What the hell just happened?" "Z" demanded.

Clip just shook his head and pointed at Xavier. Xavier was sucking air hard core, smoking himself.

"What the hell happened?" "Z" repeated.

"Omni Slash." Xavier said as he slumped to his knees still sucking air.

"Z" and Drake rushed Xavier.

"What's wrong?"

"Mako drain." Xavier said leaning heavily on his gunblade.

"Lets get the hell out of here." Xavier said getting to his shaky feet.

None of them noticed as they walked away that a stream of dark mist had started to rise into the air from the monster. Slowly it pooled in to the sky and disappeared before they left the tower. From the Hydra-foil Eric held a hand set to his ear, as he watched the black cloud disappear.

"Squall, it's Eric. Listen we have a problem."

_Author notes: LOOK it is done finally. And yes that was the first two missions. The fire cave and Dollet. WHOOOO. So now that it is done, I have gotten over the pre-emptive bull shit. And almost everything from here on out will be the events of the game. Sorry if the end seems shallow. But 50 pages. Come on how many of you read this any way. I don't wanna lose you who do read it as always question, comments and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism can be sent to or Look for ch5 Receptions, the Good, the Bad, And the Onikage Special. Coming in……when ever I get done with it._


	5. Ch5 Receptions, The Good, The Bad, And t...

**Ch. 5 Receptions, The Good, The Bad, And The Onikage Special**

Disclaimer: 1

All Final fantasy characters and locations are the exclusive property of Square Enix and do not belong to me.

Every thing else is me and my friends.

"You know, my father once told me that every man has his own personal devil."

Quoted from "The Crow"

**DORMS**

"…and then he did his "Rough Divide" limit break, beating me." Xavier finished his telling of his last week. He looked around Drake and his room, at all the faces staring back at him. Clip was the first one to break the silence.

"Remind me not to piss him off."

Xavier grinned at the farmer/white mage. They all laughed.

"Hey guys, I need to get going if we are all to get ready for the ball." "Z" said getting up.

"X", Drake, and Clip looked at the wall clock. With a groan they watched her go, and decided it was time to get ready them selves. None of them wanted to go. But they knew that if they didn't, they would never hear the end of it from so many different people. All three of them had a plan to ditch the ball when the opportunity presented it self. But no one knew the other had the same idea.

"God I hate formal wear." Xavier thought to himself as he pulled the accursed SeeD formal uniform from where it hung in his closet. Xavier took a few seconds to look at himself in the mirror. He had the light turned low so he could have a spare second with out the goggles. He barely recognized the person staring back at him. Tattoos, scars, and muscles showed every where. Xavier placed his left hand over the scar on his right shoulder.

He hated dances. He hated to dance. There was only one person he had ever truly enjoyed dancing with. And he didn't know where she was. Oh to be sure he had enjoyed dancing with Rikku, but she didn't dance the same way as her.

Xavier's hand slid to the purple "S" over his heart. Slowly he placed his forehead to the mirror and stared into his own eyes.

"Would you even recognize me any more?"

Xavier could see the answer reflected back at him through his own glowing eyes. Slowly he pushed himself away from the mirror and started to get dressed.

Drake checked and rechecked his dress uniform. He had put on some muscle since the last time he had worn the thing, and worried that the seams were not in the right place. Or that he looked absolutely stupid out right. He checked his seams again.

"Good, good, every thing is right." Drake thought to himself.

"_Is it?"_ his inner voice asked.

"Of course it is."

"_Is it? Is this really what you want for your self Drake?"_

"Yes, I want to be a SeeD. I want the recognition so that maybe some where my real parents will see me and decide that it is time to be part of my life."

"_Is that what you really want Drake? They haven't cared so far. And what would mother think. What would Gregory think?"_

"I don't know. I am not them."

"_You mean you are not a dragon. You are not even a Dragoon. You are just some mutt that was dumped at the base of a mountain. Left to cry till the real dragon ate you."_

"My, aren't we aggressive to night? And mother, brother, and sister love me."

"_I have to be aggressive with our self Drake. Because do you really want to be a paid killer. Some champion of a cause that is not your own?"_

"How can you, my inner voice, know what it is I want? And I can't believe that I am arguing with my self so much right now."

"_Wouldn't you much prefer to be in the sky, than killing for money? I know I would."_

"I think I have heard just about enough from you for one night." Drake said ending his argument with himself for the moment. Drake tied his hair back, and examined him self one last time.

"Perfect."

Clip stepped from the refreshing shower feeling better than he had since leaving the farm. Slowly, and methodically he rubbed himself down with the red towel that had been provided to him. Some how, who ever it was in charge of providing uniforms, had found him a formal uniform? He stared at the blue grey uniform grinning.

"That wont last long." Clip said to him self discarding the now white towel.

Taking the uniform from the hanger it was on Clip started to get dressed. It didn't take long before he noticed the Blue Grey of the uniform slowly turning white. Clip watched as streaks of white crawled and expanded over the uniform, turning it as white as every other article of clothing he owned.

"Great family spell dad. Every thing we ware turns white to remind us of what we are. Or are about to become."

Clip finished putting the uncomfortable uniform on.

"You know, just once I would like to ware something other than white."

All three stepped into the center room at the same time.

"My god boy, that is white." Drake said mockingly shielding his eyes from Clip.

"Family spell. It is supposed to remind us that we are white mages, and to never deviate from that path."

"You know if we hurry we can probably avoid "Z" and any kind of dancing what so ever." Xavier said making for the door. Clip and Drake needed no further prompting.

**A SHORT TIME LATTER**

Xavier, Drake and Clip made there way through the café. As they approached the doors to the ball room they could here the sounds from with in. Xavier grasped a hold of the double doors and let out a deep breath. With a flourish he threw the doors open wide. Clip had never seen the ball room before. He was stunned by the sight of it. Every where he looked he saw intricately carved wood trim. Exquisite marble as far as he could see. And as he looked up he saw the night sky through the expansive glass domes.

"That is so beautiful." Clip said

"Aint it? There kinda hard to clean though."

Clip turned his head so fast he thought he was gonna break his neck. Instead of Drake, and Xavier standing by him, it was "Z".

"Where are the guys?"

"They were right here. But I guess they bailed on me."

"Z" made a showing of looking around for them, but to no avail.

"Oh well, Lets dance Clip."

Clip started to protest, but a sharp stomp on his foot and a force full pull at his arm made him follow her on to the crowded ball room floor.

Squall watched as "Z" forced Clip to dance and couldn't help but smile. He didn't have to look to know that Rinoa was smiling also.

"Not as subtle as trying to entrance him in to dancing."

"No, and you were a much better dancer, even when you were pretending you couldn't."

They both chuckled to each other, as they laced there fingers together. Slowly they made there way around the room making the necessary pleasantries with those who thought they deserved there time. As Squall stood there listening to Rinoa make small talk with the dignitary of Tribia, he watched Emmy dance with a new SeeD candidate. She looked so happy. Squall really hoped that Eric's forth coming discussion wouldn't ruin Emmys happiness. Squall turned his head slightly and spotted Xavier right where he had disappeared to as soon as he could have. Squall watched as Xavier pounded what ever it was he was drinking, tapping his foot in time with the massive speaker he was standing on. On the same note Squall looked up to make sure Drake was still up in the rafters sipping on what ever he was drinking as well.

The song ended and Emmy came running to her parents. As Squall watched Emmy approach he noticed Clip desperately trying to get away from "Z". Squall cleared his throat, this caught "Z's" attention. Very slightly Squall shifted his eyes up. "Z" got it and looked up. In one fluid motion "Z" grabbed a snack tray from a passing waiter, and hurled it at Drake. Caught unaware Drake got hit in the head by the tray and fell to the ground. The band stopped, and every one watched as "Z" stormed over to the still recovering Drake. The band picked up again, and people went back to what they were doing. A short time latter Squall watched as "Z" dragged Drake out on to the dance floor. Fortunately for him, Drake was a much better dancer than Clip.

All at once Squall noticed Eric approaching. He had on his normal cloths. This bothered Squall, Eric always dressed for the occasion. This could only mean that his news was bad.

"Hey Emmy. I bet if you go over to that large speaker by the stage and ask it if Xavier could dance, he will."

With out question Emmy bolted towards the stage. Squall knew that his daughter liked Xavier. He also knew that Xavier knew that Emmy liked him, and he didn't mind her. But like every one else kept her at arms length if not further. Squall smiled as he watched his daughter ask the speaker if Xavier could dance. Then wider still as Xavier looked over the edge of the speaker at the girl. He then tried his best not to laugh as Xavier shot him a dirty glare before jumping off the speaker and surprising Emmy.

"Squall, we need to talk."

"Yes Eric. Lets take this out to the balcony."

Xavier danced a perfect waltz with Emmy. The entire time watching Squall and Eric Masters leave the party and head towards the balcony. With a flourish the song ended, and they bowed to each other. Xavier made to leave, but was brought up short by the site of "Z" storming towards him for the next dance.

"Hey Emmy, shall we dance again." Xavier said bowing to her and offering his arm, a picture perfect smile on his face. As giddy as a school girl that Xavier had asked her to dance again, she latched to his arm like her life depended on it. Xavier looked over his shoulder just in time to see both "Z", and Drake flip him off. The last thing Xavier saw as Emmy and he started dancing was Drake running away from "Z". At least Xavier had to admit that Emily Leonheart was a damn good dancer.

**BALCONY**

Squall walked to the railing over looking the central garden just off the training grounds. The multi domed structure dominated the center of his garden. His and his alone. All his life's work was right here. And he had the strangest sinking feeling that Eric was going to give him the worst possible news, and there was nothing that He could do to stop it.

"Look at it, will you Eric."

Squall stood there and admired the school he helped reform in to what it was now.

"Is it not beautiful? Look at what we have worked for. Look how majestic it looks."

Squall turned around to see that Eric was also looking out over the school.

"And now you're going to deliver some bad news on me. Something so monstrous that this will once again be sent into chaos."

Eric hung his head.

"Am I that obvious?"

"If you make a habit out of looking for small oddities in people, yes."

Squall once again turned to look at his school.

"But I should have guessed that one day it would all end and you would be the one to bring me the news of it, Odin."

Eric didn't look surprised.

"I guess I really am that obvious."

"As I said, only if you know what to look for."

Eric sighed and looked his former master, and best friend in the eyes.

"Trouble is brewing Squall."

"I figured as much."

"A sorceress, the other avatars and I defeated more than a millennia ago has come back."

Squall sighed as he hung his head.

"Why is it always a sorceress? What dose she want?"

"What do all people of power want? More power."

Squall didn't answer. He just stared off over the garden.

"She has been building her power, and very soon will start her attacks."

"What are her plans?"

Eric joined Squall once again looking over the grounds.

"I really don't know."

"Best guess."

"Best guess? If I was her I would destroy the Avatars, and then find my self some really strong allies. I already know she has a very strong weapon."

"Oh?"

"A black mist, what it dose I do not know. She took control of a monster with it, and has killed our Ifrit."

Squall couldn't believe what he was hearing. For a few seconds he considered scrambling every SeeD every where, to go to the location of there avatars and protect them. But Squalls guts told him the worst was yet to come.

"You're not telling me something Eric."

Eric sighed deeply again and looked Squall right in the eye.

"You, and the rest of the past heroes, will not be able to beat her."

Squall brought his hand to the bridge of his nose, trying desperately to sort out every thing that Eric had just told him.

"Why can't we, the old heroes beat her?"

"Because of just that, you are old. You are too set in your ways. Unable to adjust to a new situation as quickly as you once did. I am not saying that you, Cloud, or Tidus are not as strong as you used to be. Hell your teams are stronger now than they ever have been."

"We just can't adapt as fast as we once could. We expect our old tried and true tactics to always work. And they don't."

Squall worked this over in his head.

"Who do you have in mind?"

Eric took a deep breath to steady his nerves. Squall was not going to like his answer, because even though the team he had in mind was skilled. It had major holes.

"Team X-treme."

Squall exhaled deeply yet again.

"They are not ready. There not even a whole team yet."

"I know. But I figured that you could send them on a few B.S. missions, and while they do those we can fill the gaps."

Eric could almost see Squalls mind start working.

"What do you suggest?"

It was Eric's' turn to think. Individually he counted off the members of team X-treme, out loud.

"Lets' see. First there is Zella "Z" Dincht. Primary job class is fighter. She has no secondary job class. She is good with her feet, and fists. She also has limited use of warrior magic. She tends to be a bit eccentric at times. But is clearly the moral support of the group, as well as an effective cheer leader. In other words, like her father, she doesn't know when to shut up. She also has a nasty tendency to day dream.

Squall picked up the next member.

"Secondly, there is Drake Gryphonys. Primary job class is Dragoon. Secondary job class is Summoner. He has a basic understanding of Blue magic also. Drake has the ability to jump to extreme heights, as well as attack with dead aim accuracy while in flight. So far he has one summon. Drake is fiercely loyal, and determined to prove himself worthy. Worthy of what is any one guess."

Eric nodded and continued down the list.

"Next we have the newly acquired Cliphord "Clip" Creedington. Primary job class White mage. Secondary job class, gunner. He seems unsure of him self out side of a fight. In a battle though he knows his place and knows it well. His skill with a shot gun boarders on surgical. A valuable asset, if he can discover his self worth."

Squall got a far away look in his eyes as he started rattling off Xavier's stats.

"And Last but not least. Xavier Lofbrah. Primary job class, Ninja. Secondary job class, Red mage. He has a great ambition to perfect both his ninja, and magic abilities. However Xavier has an extremely dark shrouded past. And a drive to destroy some one. Who, I do not know for sure. That drive is only out done by two things. The first and most important is Xavier is searching for a lost friend. Possibly a love interest, the details are uncertain at best. And secondly his fierce loyalty to his friends. Xavier considers Drake a brother, and "Z" a sister."

Squall took a deep breath before continuing.

"However, even though he is the leader of team X-treme, he has no desire to lead. He also dose not develop close relation ships with many people, due to some past tragedy, or tragedies. So Xavier may seem the logical choice to lead the team since he already dose. However it may become necessary to remove him of his leadership role if it proves to much."

Squall and Eric looked at each other, both thinking the exact same thing. If Xavier doesn't lead them, then who would they follow? Because if he liked it or not, Drake, and "Z" would only follow him.

They watched as the crowd on the dance floor seemed to flow and move as one. It was almost captivating. Slowly the inner lights dimmed and the fire works display started. Brilliant splashes of reds, blues, greens, and gold painted the night sky. He could hear the round of applause erupt from the Ball Room.

"So what dose team X-treme need to be complete?" Squall asked brining his attention back to the matter at hand.

Eric thought about the situation. He tried to think of every thing that could, and more than likely would happen to them.

"I think they could benefit from a purely black mage."

Squall thought about this and agreed. He knew the benefits, and down falls of having a pure mage on a team.

"Who do you have in mind?"

With out hesitation Eric responded.

"Either Johna Raven, or Ava Rei."

Squall shot Eric a surprised look.

"Johna will never leave team John, and Ava won't do any thing with out her best friend Drew Roberts. On top of that neither of them are SeeDs."

"True neither of them are SeeDs. However both are the top students in there class for black magic. Also, I wouldn't be to sure about Johna never leaving team John. I have a feeling as soon as she realizes how much the other two are using, and abusing her she will leave them in a heart beat. As for Ava not doing anything with out Drew. The experience would do Drew good."

Squall thought about this.

"Fine let me sleep on this, and I will talk with all of them Individually."

With that Squall made to leave, but Eric caught his arm.

"One last thing Squall. I will be going with them when they finally go. They will need me."

Squall nodded before saying what had just come to his mind.

"You don't expect some of them to live?"

Eric hung his head, and shook it no.

"You don't expect to live?"

"No." Was Eric's only response.

"Get some rest Eric, I have a feeling that there missions will be starting soon."

Eric watched as Squall left. Slowly he turned his attention back towards the garden below him. Way above him standing on one of the spokes of the halo that was in constant motion around the garden, Xavier watched Eric for a few more minute before finally leaving himself.

**INFIRMIRY**

Johna Raven lay in her hospital bed having the most horrifying dream she had ever had. She was standing on a field of battle, death and destruction all around her. As she stood there a large group of people started to attack her. Her hands started moving of there own accord, and before she knew it every one was dead. Burned to a crisp by her own hands.

"Just think Johna, this could be you."

"No, I could never do this." she said in a shaky voice.

"Oh but you can, just look at how the rest of your team is enjoying it."

Her head moved with out her moving it. Off in the distance she saw "Big" John mow down a group of helpless children.

"WHOOO, GET R' DONE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs before shooting some more children. Johna turned her gaze as fast as she could only to witness Jon mercilessly slaughter some unarmed civilians. Even at this distance he could see the joint hanging from his lips, needle marks littered his arms. Soullessly he killed more and more people.

"No, this isn't real, they aren't like that."

"Are you sure Johna, they have already willingly joined me. They like this reality. All it took was me promising John Headstrung all the power he could ever want as long as he recognized me as his superior. And Jon Oblisky. All the drugs he could possibly want."

All the sudden a large mirror sprang from the ground in front of Johna. Involuntarily Johnas head looked up into the mirror. What she saw was her dream self looking back at her. She was drop dead gorgeous. She had the perfect body, her curves went on forever. She finally had a body that every one would want.

"And you dear could easily look like this. Unfathomable beauty, the masses finally excepting you because you finally are as beautiful on the out side as you are on the inside."

Johna reached her hands up to her face to feel it. Her fingers left bloody streaks on her face where ever they touched.

"_You have your self so convinced that you are ugly and undesirable that those around you, including your own team mates, start to believe it."_ Johna heard Xavier say in the back of her mind.

"This isn't real, none of this is real!" Johna screamed. The illusion shattered, and she sat bolt up right in her hospital bed. Johna desperately searched the room she was in looking for sings of friendly life. Her eyes came to the sleeping form of "Big" John, and were horrified by what she saw.

"That's right you little bastards die. Hmmm. Get r' done." He kept mumbling over and over in his sleep. The entire time sweeping his hands as though he was shooting something. Above his head was a cloud of dark mist.

Johna quickly turned her gaze towards Jon and saw him also mumbling in his sleep. He looked like he had something hanging from his mouth. Once again waving his hands like he was killing something with his sword.

"This can't be real." Johna said out loud to her self.

"Oh but it is real now Johna."

Johnas' head shot up to look at the most gorgeous looking woman she had ever seen. Slowly the woman walked out of a cloud of black mist and approached Johna. Johna tried to get up and run. But with a gesture the woman had Johna restrained.

"You have no choice Johna. You will help me, as the rest of your team will help me."

"Why?" Johna asked softly crying.

"Because, no one cares. And no one will stop me. They are all to busy with those privileged few who became seeds."

The woman walked over, and stood right next to Johna, her revealing outfit barley containing her body. Slowly she stroked Johnas hair and bent in.

"One way or the other, you will serve me. It is up to you if you keep a small part of your self. Or I kill you and reanimate your corpse. Either way you will serve."

The woman snapped her mouth open, and black mist enveloped Johna. Johna writhed in her bed for a little bit before sacomming to the black mist.

"Good child, you will serve me well. Now I need to find a suitable leader for you. Some one more suited to lead than that shaved and trained monkey over there."

Slowly the mist seeped back out of the room taking its' mistress with it. Dreamlessly the three Johns slept.

**STAFF APARTMENTS**

Seifer Almasy thrashed in his sleep, sending his black bedding every where. Sleep was some thing he did only because he had to. Sleep was hardly ever peace full for him. In the past six years he could count on one hand how many times he slept peace fully, and still have plenty of fingers left over.

Again he thrashed in his sleep, rolling over in the process. His night mares tended to cycle from one, to the next. First he would dream of the atrocities he had done as the "Sorceresses knight". Then he would dream of his time in rehab, fighting his drug addiction. And finally he would dream of the site of his wife's crash.

And always in vivid details. He could see the missiles destroying Tribia. He could feel the pain of the with drawls. He could rember the twisted metal, and shards of plastic that surrounded the tree his wife had crashed into. And in each one he could see and smell the blood.

Slowly the black mist infiltrated his bed room, and pooled around the foot of his bed.

"Poor, poor Seifer. Always suffering, always hurting."

A tendril of mist snaked its' way up his nose and into his brain.

Seifer slowly approached the remnants of the car, trying very hard to deny that it was Janines' sports car. With out warning a missile hit the car blowing it in to nothing. Seifer tripped and fell as he ran towards the burning car. His head felt like every drug he had ever taken had suddenly flashed back on him. He couldn't move from where he laid on the ground. Slowly he looked, and watched as a black mist swirled in front of him and a woman stepped out of it.

"You had so much more when you served the sorcerers Ultimecia. Why did you through it away. You had no pain while you were on drugs, why did you stop."

It took Seifer several tries before his mouth would form the words he wanted to say.

"Because I hated not being in control of my own life."

The woman knelt in front of him and cupped his chin in her hands, making him look at her.

"And yet with all of your control, you were unable to prevent your wife from dieing."

Seifer averted his eyes from the woman in front of him.

"I can give you unimaginable power once again. The kind you enjoyed under the power of Ultimecia. All you have to do Seifer is swear allegiance to me, and agree to do my bidding."

Seifers' eyes rolled back in his head as he passed out from the pain. The woman dropped his head.

"I will take that as a yes."

Black mist enveloped Seifer where he slept. His thrashing subsided. And for the first time in a long time. Seifer slept dreamlessly, and peacefully.

**SEVERAL WEEKS LATER**

Very carefully Xavier pushed the delicate flower to the side. With practiced ease, and precision Xavier slowly pulled the unsightly weed that was next to it. Then as gently as when he pushed it aside, he let the flower return to its' original position. Casually Xavier tossed the weed over his shoulder were it landed on a pile of similar weeds. Slowly he stood up to admire his work.

For the last few weeks they had been sent on several missions. Most of which entailed helping some one get a cat out of a tree, or getting food for a little old lady. They even had ended up painting the hotel in Balamb. The worst by far had been when they had gone to Deling to stop a terrorist who thought he could take control of the country by forcefully taking over the chocolate factory.

That mission had landed Xavier with weeding detail. He had lost his cool with all the bull shit surrounding there missions, and had beaten the shit out of the nit wit. So the disciplinary comity had decided to make him weed the medical herb garden, where they got all the ingredients for potions. Xavier didn't care, secretly he loved land scapping. It was calming, and rewarding. As he looked over the Herb garden he recalled the first time he had discovered he liked landscaping.

**MIDGAR – SECTORE FIVE SLUMS. 7 YEARS AGO**

He had been wandering around the sector six parts of the slums looking for random trouble, when he had happened upon sector five. Sector five actually had people living in it like sector seven. But what had caught his eye was an old church smack in the middle of it.

Carefully he had entered the old church, only to discover that it was as degenerated on the inside as it was on the out side. He was going to leave when he noticed that a section of the ceiling was missing. Upon further investigation he found a very poorly taken care of flower garden growing in the spot the roof let light in.

"What a shame huh. I bet that was once a beautiful, well loved flower garden." He had heard from behind him.

He had turned his head slightly to see that his training partner and friend Ashlin had followed him.

"Yeah, maybe if your in to that kinda crap." He had replied smartly.

"You have too much anger, Xavier, and not enough focus for it. I believe this is why you are having a hard time learning what Cloud is trying to teach us."

Xavier nodded his head trying not to be upset with Ashlin. Ashlin was always honest with him, and truly tried to help. For sure the others were cool but none of them seemed to care one way or the other.

"It's not that we all do not desire to teach you Xavier. It is just that the most of us do not have any thing that you would benefit from learning." Tifa had once told him.

"Tell you what Xavier; I have an idea, why don't you work on making this garden as beautiful as it apparently once was. Maybe while you are doing that you can find away to channel your hate in to something constructive. Think of your missing friend while you rebuild the splendor of this little patch of earth and rember why it is you fight. Besides, Cloud is on a drunken tear any way and we can't go to the Mako reactor up top to infuse you."

With that Ashlin had turned around and left Xavier to think on his words. From out side he heard Ashlin start talking to some one.

"Pardon me miss, would you mind helping me out? I am looking for some one to bare my male children."

It did not surprise Xavier to hear a loud slap shortly there after. Grinning Xavier had gotten down on his knees and started removing the weeds from the struggling flower garden.

**PRESENT TIME**

Giving the herb garden a once over he decided that the job was done and it was time for a well earned break. Sitting down by a cooler that he had brought with him Xavier drew out a large bottle of ice water. Xavier thrilled in the feeling of the cold water sliding down his throat. It felt so good to drink something that cold on such a hot day.

Xavier pulled out an energy bar and started to eat it. As he sat there munching on the power bar a baby chocobo stumbled out of the herb garden. Xavier raised an eyebrow at it as the young Chocobo stumbled up to his booted foot. Xavier had to refrain from lunging at it to eat it. But it was rather cute. Getting an idea Xavier broke a piece of his energy bar and held it out to the Chokobo.

The baby stumbled its' way to the crumb in his hand and started to nibble at it. Xavier picked the tiny bird up in one hand and looked at it. It was about the size of a toy dog.

"Where is your momma, I don't think it is very safe out here for some one so small."

Xavier stood once again and looked around for the mother Chocobo. After several minutes of searching Xavier decided it was useless.

"I know why don't I take you to the Chocobo farm. I bet they have a good place for you there."

With a decision made Xavier gathered his cooler and the baby Chocobo. Quickly he made his way to his dorm to get changed.

**THE HALO**

Xavier was right, Drake decided as he watched the tiny island of Balamb pass beneath him. From where he stood on the halo that circled Garden. The view was breath taking. It had been along time since he had felt the wind against his face like this. Oh if only he could actually fly. To be one with the sky. Not just jump really high, and then plummet to the ground. To actually stay in the air for long periods of time with out the aid of man made machines.

The halo made another revolution of the Garden, and Drake exalted in the feeling. For a long moment Drake considered bringing a hammock up to the halo and setting it up. But he then thought better of it. Drake closed his eyes and spread his arms. He felt the wind whip his hair, and shirt as the halo made another revolution. Drake heard the maintanace door slam open, and whipped around.

"Don't jump son, life is worth living. We can help you with what ever is bothering you. So why don't you just step back this way." A SeeD in a nice medical uniform said to him.

"You think I'm up here to commit suicide?"

"Aren't you?"

Drake laughed.

"I'm a dragoon. If I were to commit suicide it wouldn't be from jumping off the halo. I would land on my feet and walk away."

The man gave Drake a funny look, and Drake new the young man didn't believe him. He also didn't feel like dealing with his shit either.

So with out listening any more to his would be rescuer Drake turned and jumped off the halo. With a heavy thud he landed on the third floor roof. Drake looked up at the shocked face of the young SeeD up on the halo.

"Don't fall man. It could really hurt some one not trained right."

With that Drake jumped from the third floor to the second floor roof. Finally Drake jumped from the second floor, to the quad. Dusting himself off, he exited the Quad like nothing happened.

**MAIN HALL WAY, JUST OUT SIDE OF THE LIBRARY**

Clip peered around the plant he was hiding behind. He didn't know exactly how it had happened. But one moment he was on his way to the café for coffee and the next he had been pulled kicking and screaming to "Z" room to give his honest opinion on her work cloths. He had liked Drakes traditional Dragoon armor. Hell he had even liked "X's" outfit. But every thing "Z" had shown him was pinker than the next. Now He had no problem with the color pink, but enough was enough. So while she was changing in to her tenth halter top, fishnet, and pants combo he had run. Now she was chasing him.

It baffled him as to how she could want his opinion when he barely even knew her. She had responded that "X" and Drake would have just nodded there heads and agreed till they finally ran away. So she had expected him to give his honest opinion. Of which he did. Hell he had never been asked to judge a girls cloths before. And each outfit she tried on was more revealing. He just couldn't take it no more. His head was pounding from to much pink.

"If you're going to hide from me Clip, you're going to have to do much better."

Clip spun around landing on his ass. There was "Z" in a flamingo pink torn halter top. Under it was a fish net singlet that covered her arms, upper body, and torso. It tapered off under her low hanging pants that also were showing off the straps of her bright pink thong. The pants them selves were also flamingo pink and had neon green pockets, and straps, as well as red flames.

"Drake usually jumps some where really high that would take me forever to get to, and by the time I did he would be else where. And Xavier is just scary in his ability to disappear. So you will have to do better than just hiding behind a fern."

Clip started to scoot away. With a loud thud "Z" red and black sneaker stomped on the tail of Clips trench coat.

"Oh, no I'm not even close to being done with you."

**PARKING GARAGE**

Xavier lovingly ran his hand over his shiny, well maintained G-bike. He rembered the day that Ashlin had given it to him.

"Here you go "X". I just got done with it."

"Wow that is a really cool."

"Yeah it has a higher performance out put than that model that Cloud drives around on. And it doesn't run on liquid Mako."

"Damn, that is sweet. So what dose it run on since every thing that actually runs here, runs on Mako."

Ashlin removed a panel where the Mako tank should have been. And in its place was a large Crystal.

"So instead of Mako, it is using Materia?"

"Don't be stupid, that would just defeat the purpose. This is a new crystalline substance I came up with. Don't have a name for it yet. But it is cheep, easy to make, and non pollutant."

"Those qualities are all ways a plus."

"I also put the usuals on it. Radio, CD, Noss, and sword storage side wings."

Ashlin pushed a button, a wing on each side folded down revealing places to put several swords.

"Here "X" I want you to have it. With as much as you travel you never know when you will need a good set of wheels."

Xavier graciously accepted the keys to the bike.

"Thank you Ashlin. Of all the people in this dump, you are the only one that is truly worth while."

"Thank you "X"… I think."

"You should come with me to Balamb when I leave to go to the academy. You and your talents are going to waist in this place."

Ashlin set the tool he had been holding down and faced Xavier; he had a strange far away pained look on his face.

"I would love to "X" but the way you describe this centra place, it just sounds to clean, to in order. I don't think I could live in such a place that doesn't have the constant danger of falling apart because it is too abused."

Ashlin watched as Xavier hung his head.

"You may call this place a dump, and the people aren't worth your while, or effort. But where you see garbage, I see beauty. Where you see the grime, I see a well lived area. And where you see the scum of the earth, I see a family man just trying to put food on the table one more night in the most honest way he can."

Ashlin walked over and had put a greasy hand on Xavier's shoulder.

"That and I will never join an organized military faction again. No matter how righteous there cause may seem. But you clearly do not belong here "X". And I can pretty much guarantee you that one, your friend aint here. And two you will learn nothing new from Cloud. He is pissed you have learned Omni-slash."

"If he didn't want me to learn it. Then he shouldn't have done it to me."

"Well I would get your rest while you can. We're going back to Nibelheim. He wants to stick you in a stronger reactor to see if he can't get more Mako in you. Don't know why, if your eyes glowed any more they would shine through your goggles."

Standing here now Xavier could remember every mile he had put on this bike. To be sure Ashlin had taught him how to make the fuel. Xavier swung his leg over the bike and sat down. Carefully he started the bike. Instantly the side wings opened, and Xavier set his gunblade in one of the open spots right next to his training sword from Midgar. With practiced ease Xavier wheeled the bike to the garage door and input the code to open it. Giving his pack one last adjustment to make sure the baby chocobo was alright; Xavier slammed the bike into gear and cranked up the gas. Like a built from a gun Xavier took off towards Balamb.

A short time latter Xavier pulled his bike up to the Chocobo ranch and parked it. Xavier hopped off the bike and made his way to the front office. He was familiar with this place; he came here often to get his Chocobo meat.

"Hello."

No answer.

Xavier poked his head in to the door. But no one was there.

"Hello?"

Again no answer. Xavier stepped back out side. Having an idea he walked around back to the Chocobo yard, and stables. However no one was there and no Chocobos were missing. Spotting a group of baby Chocobos around an adult, Xavier unslung his pack and set the baby on the ground. It instantly ran towards the other babies. Feeling his good deed for the year was done Xavier went back to the office and left a note saying what he had done. Feeling he could do no more Xavier jumped back on his bike and pealed ass back to Garden.

**BACK AT GARDEN**

Xavier stood at attention, with Drake, "Z", and Clip in front of Headmaster Leonhearts desk awaiting there orders. The second Xavier had gotten back he had been told by a student that he was to report to the Headmasters office. So now here he stood, waiting with the rest of his team for there orders. Off in the corner Xavier noticed a large, flat object covered with a white sheet. He didn't know what it was but he felt drawn to it for some reason.

Drake watched intently as Headmaster Leonheart went through the papers in front of him. Casually he looked at the rest of them. Clip looked like he was going to fall asleep at any moment. Drake didn't blame him either, that was a damn uncomfortable couch. "Z" looked like she was going over something in her mind. Drake wasn't concerned though because his sensitive ears could pick up her light humming. Finally Drake looked over to Xavier and was more than a little surprised to see that he wasn't raiding the coffee pot by now. Instead he seemed to be staring a hole through an object in the far corner.

"_Come to us young one. We will travel far and wide, as fast as you can think it. Nothing and no one are out of our far reach."_

"Xavier"

"_You want to travel; we can see it in you. Come to us and we will take you there. You can travel faster and farther than any one before you."_

"Xavier"

"_Let us travel master. We will take you where you want to be. Step through us, and see the world spread before you like never before."_

"XAVIER LOFBRAH!"

Xavier snapped his head forward faster than he thought possible.

"What was that just now?" Xavier wondered as he looked into Headmaster Leonhearts stony glare.

"Good, now that I have your attention here are your orders."

Team X-tream stood up straighter.

"You will lead your team under the supervision of instructor Masters to Balamb. Once there you will infiltrate the city and give a complete, and total checking over. Report any thing and every thing you find out of the ordinary. Any questions."

"Yes what is going on in Balamb, sir?" Xavier asked.

"We lost contact with the citizens a few days ago, and a supply run returned today to report that there was no one to be seen. Any further questions you can give to Mr. Masters on your way there. Meet him at the front gate in fifteen minutes. Dismissed."

With that all four of them turned around and left the office. Xavier spared a quick glance at the object.

"_Come to us. We will take you where you need to go."_

Xavier shook his head and walked out. A short time latter Eric exited Squalls apartment.

"You were right Eric, he was drawn to it."

"I didn't think he could have made an unauthorized jump. Interesting."

"When was the last time a natural shifter was even alive, much less on record?"

"I can't even remember. It was that long ago."

A low whistle escaped Squalls lips.

"I better get going they will be waiting."

"Happy hunting Eric."

Eric Masters bowed deeply to the Headmaster. With a flourish he turned and left the office. Squall locked the door after Eric had walked out of it. Slowly he walked over to the object in the corner and carefully removed the white sheet. Squall looked deeply in to the shift gate that stood in front of him completely uncovered now.

"You want to active now. Don't you?"

"_We want to travel. Yes, we want to travel. And that one will be able to go farther, and faster than any one before him."_

"It has been a while since you had some one who could use you naturally?"

"_Yes, longer than you know mortal. Even the one who wants to take over the world can not use me as well as that one will be able to."_

Squall sighed and walked away from the Shift gate. As he did so it took on the appearance of a mirror once again.

**BALAMB**

They had arrived with out fan fair, or warning. As one the four members of Team X-treme had quietly advanced on the small town of Balamb. With as little talking as possible Xavier had instructed Clip, and "Z" to patrol the streets. Drake and he would patrol from the roofs. He instructed them to maintain as much radio silence as possible.

Quietly Xavier and Drake jumped from one roof to the next. Checking every roof they could and every back ally that they came across. Every thing seemed fine. Other than there was no one there. With a signal Xavier motioned Drake to investigate the harbor. With a nod Drake jumped in the direction of the harbor. Quickly Xavier started to run across a small telephone wire. All at once the quiet was broken by a sudden high pitched scream. As soon as Xavier picked himself off the street he realized that he could hear the sound of some one sobbing. Jumping back up to the roof Xavier pulled his P.D.A. from his pocket and brought up the locator program.

As quickly as he could he ran in the direction of the blip that indicated "Z". As he got near her signal he all the sudden felt ill. He didn't need to look at the P.D.A. any more he knew where "Z" was and that knowledge made him move faster.

With out a sound Xavier landed in front of the Dincht residence, followed shortly by Drake. They both drew there weapons and rushed in the doors. It didn't take long for them to locate "Z" in the kitchen. With a gesture Xavier sent Drake to check the rest of the house. Slowly he approached "Z" where she was sobbing on the floor.

"It will be ok "Z", we will find her." Xavier said kneeling by his friend.

He had met the sweet old lady several times, and like Zell he liked his mother also. From the first time he had met her she had insisted that he caller grandma Dincht. So he had.

"Come on "Z" lets go and find grandma."

"Z" nodded and picked her self up. On there way out of the kitchen they noticed that there was smoke coming from the stove. Cautiously Xavier opened the stove, and smoke billowed out of the door. When the smoke cleared Xavier saw a blackened pan on the rack. Grabbing a hot pad he pulled the pan out. In it was a blackened piece of coal.

"What is it?" "Z" asked looking over Xavier's shoulder.

He poked it and it turned to dust.

"It looks like it was super, like three weeks ago. Man are we lucky that this house hasn't burned down."

They both looked at the stove. It was set at 350 degrees. The right temp to bake a roast. Xavier turned the stove off and walked out. They were greeted at the front door by Drake, and Clip.

"So what have we discovered?" Clip asked

"Nothing, every house and building we checked was empty. How about you two?"

"The same. Every roof and ally we checked was empty."

"Is there any where we haven't looked?"

Xavier thought about the question for a second. Then he dialed in to Mr. Masters.

"What have you come up with Xavier?"

"Not much sir. But we have one last place left to check, if you wanna meet us at the hotel."

"I'll be right there. Proceed with caution."

"Understood."

Xavier looked at his team mates one at a time. They all nodded to him that they were ready when ever he was. Xavier took off at a trot down the street, his leg flap trailing behind him. With three strides he leapt up on to a light pole, then up on to a roof. In the same three strides Drake was on the roof opposite of himself. Clip and "Z" silently ran down the street.

As one they reached the hotel, only to find that Mr. Masters had already beat them there. He greeted them with a nod.

"I want you to take your team in there. Search it totally from top to bottom. Leave nothing untouched. Keep absolute radio silence, unless you discover something. And Xavier be extra cautious, something isn't right here."

Xavier nodded to Mr. Masters, and with a gesture sent his team forward. Silently they moved on the hotel. With a mighty leap Drake was on the roof. As one Xavier, Clip, and "Z" went in the front doors.

To no ones surprise there was no one at the desk. Xavier tilted his head at the front desk. "Z" instantly moved on the desk, and set to work on the computer. While "Z" worked methodically at the keyboard Xavier, and Clip searched the rest of the lobby. Clip was the first to discover the sing in book.

"Hey Xavier check this out."

Xavier took the book. Quickly he scanned down the list of people that had singed it. When his eyes came to the last name he almost dropped the book.

"_your not even looking on the right floor, you filthy ninja wanna be."_

It was singed by a General John Onikage.

Xavier slammed the book shut and crammed it in to his pocket of holding.

"We have found something and are moving up stairs. Drake do not engage any body or any thing by your self."

Drake stood up from where he had been peaking in to a top floor window.

"Copy that. What did you find?"

"The registration book. We are heading to room 320. Get there, and again do not engage anything."

As quickly and as quietly as they could the three ran up the stairs. Xavier kept his eyes open for anything moveing so that he would not be caught off guard. As they entered the third floor hall way they almost ran right in to Drake. With a quick nod and a gesture they all grouped around the door of room 320. Taking deep steadying breaths Xavier grabbed the door knob and threw the door open. After a complete search of the room it was apparent that it was empty, and had been for a while.

Every one split up in the huge room and searched it from top to bottom. Xavier discovered a scroll resting on the corner desk. Carefully he picked it up and unrolled it.

_It dose not surprise me that the SeeD coalition would send a half assed team to search this little shit hole of a town. But what dose surprises me is that Leonheart would be so brazen as to send a half trained filthy ninja to do it. Man he must be desperate to send a closet case like you to investigate. If he continues to treat her majesty with such disregard she will be forced to set him straight. And as for you Lofbrah. I destroyed your clan, your family, your friends, and your dreams. I look forward to the day I destroy you._

_John Onikage_

Xavier viciously crumpled the offending letter in his hand. Xavier could feel his blood boiling as he looked around the room. As he glared around the room his eyes came upon the slightly opened closet door. Quickly he opened the letter again and re read it. The words closet and straight were underlined in the letter. Slowly he made his way to the closet. Peeking in side it was very dark. Slowly Xavier made his way into the dark closet and removed his goggles. The closet instantly became very bright to Xavier. No detail was left in the dark to Xavier's eyes. He saw every thing, and that was a lot. It was a huge walk in closet, almost as big as the room itself.

Drake watched Xavier walk into the closet. He didn't know what was going on but he intended to find out. As he stormed past Clip, he grabbed his arm.

"Hey Drake is this picture supposed to be like this?"

Drake looked at the picture in surprise.

"No, it is supposed look like this." Drake said reaching out and straightening the crocked picture.

He remembered the picture from the time they had painted the Hotel. It was a lovly painting of a flower field with a vast span of sky as a background. Very slowly the picture started to tilt back to the slanted position it had originally been in. Drake gave it a funny look before he straightened it again. Once again a few seconds latter the picture tilted again.

"I don't know what you are doing out there, but do it again." Xavier yelled from the closet.

Drake gave "Z" a questioning look. She just shrugged her shoulders and returned to raiding the dresser. So shrugging himself Drake restraightened the picture again.

Xavier starred straight forward as he waited for them to redo what they had done. All the sudden there was a bright pinpoint glare to his left. Quickly Xavier threw two kunai in opposite directions. The first hit the dot of light on the wall, the second at about the same height on the opposite wall.

Care fully Xavier pulled the knife from the left wall where he thought the light was coming from. Putting his face almost up to the wall he searched the entire area around where the knife had been. The only thing he found was a pin sized hole that went all the way through the wall.

Xavier then went to the right wall and removed the knife. But when he did the wall came with the knife. In front of him where there had once been a wall now stood a door. Slowly Xavier opened the door, and was shocked. Before him was an island surrounded by black waters. And on the island were the missing populace of Balamb. They seemed to all be knelling and facing towards the center of the island.

"Did you find something "X"?" "Z" asked.

"Oh yeah, yeah I found something all right."

From behind him came the sound of rushing feet.

"Holly shit, what is that?" Clip asked.

"That farm boy is the missing people." Drake answered.

"What are they doing?" "Z" asked.

Xavier looked over the crowd and couldn't decide from this distance.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." Xavier said.

"Mr. Masters come in."

"Go "X"."

"We found a door in the closet of room 320."

"A door in a closet Xavier, imagine that. Every closet I have ever seen has a door in it."

"Do all these doors of yours lead to Islands filled with missing people, and is surrounded by black water. Because if they do I can leave, and not investigate further."

"No they don't Xavier, so this is what you will do. You and your team will investigate further. And I will meet you up there."

"Copy we are moving in then."

Xavier slowly drew his gunblade and with a motion waved his team forward. In a single file order they went through the door. Drake went first, with a thud he landed on the island. He involuntarily shuddered, and motioned for the next member. "Z" went next. She landed right next to Drake and instantly fell to the ground bringing her fishnet covered arms up to hug her self. Xavier gave a worried look at the two of them down there and motioned for Clip to go. Again after he landed he shuddered, just like the other two. Xavier took enough time to put his goggles on, and then jumped himself. When he landed he felt no different than before.

"What is wrong with you three?"

Drake looked up at him before answering.

"I don't know but after I jumped through I felt like I was on fire on the out side but frozen solid on the inside."

Xavier lifted an eyebrow at the comment, and then looked down at "Z".

"What's wrong "Z"?"

"Donno, I just can't stop shaking. I am painfully cold."

Xavier undid his belt and wrapped the purple cloth that he had tied to his waist around "Z's" shoulders. Than gave her a hand up.

"Come on they all seem to be facing towards the center of this Island."

As one they started to wade through the crowd of people. It didn't take long for Drake, "Z", and Clip to warm back up. So Xavier quickly got his fabric back and wrapped it around his waist so that it hung over his left leg. It didn't take long for them to get to the point every one was soullessly staring at. In the center of the island was a large patch of yellow flowers. Casually Clip bent over and picked one to study it.

"This aint from around here." Clip stated.

"How do you know?" "Z" asked

"Because I live out by Winhill, and we grow two things. Wheat for feed, and flowers. This aint from centra." Clip finished, and tossed the flower to the ground.

"Then where are they from?" Drake asked looking around.

"Midgar." Xavier said moving forward.

For the first time the rest noticed that there was a large pillar of dark mist rising up from the center of the flower bed.

"X" what the hell are you doing?" Drake hissed.

"I doubt that these people were brought here, and doped to just stair at a patch of flowers from half way around the world." Xavier said as he stopped in front of the mist pillar.

Slowly Xavier put his hand up to the mist pillar. He felt nothing as his hand rested on it, and then moved into it.

"What is it?" "Z" asked.

"No clue. It feels kinda tingly though."

As one the inhabitants of Balamb fell over unconscious. Clip ran to the nearest person, and bent to examine her.

"She is just uncontious though severely under fed, and dehydrated."

Clip, Drake, and "Z" started checking every one they could to make sure that they were all right. Xavier turned his attention back to the mist pillar. All at once his hand still in the pillar went very cold and had a sharp pain in it. Quickly Xavier pulled his hand out. In the middle of his hand was a kunai baring the mark of the Mi'ihen conglomerate. Xavier didn't have time to register the pain before a booted foot shot out of the mist and kicked him far back to the ground.

Clip immediately rushed to Xavier as Drake and "Z" moved on the man who was walking out of the dark pillar. Slowly a he came into view wearing a pair of baggy camouflage pants. His highly polished combat boots crushed flowers as he continued to walk forward. With a sudden finality he came to a halt before Drake and "Z". He wore no shirt, but the wide leather strap that hung from his left shoulder encircling his chest bore the pins and stripes that marked him as a general.

"What are you doing here?" Drake demanded

Slowly the man turned his head from left to right taking in the sight of the island.

"Man dose that bitch have crappy taste. An island surrounded by black water, with a flower garden in the middle. But at least she put it between dimensions."

Drake and "Z" watched as the man continued to walk around the dark pillar bitching about every thing as only a general could. Drake finally had enough.

"Hey ass hole, who are you."

The man stopped his pacing and whipped his head in Drakes direction so fast that his close cropped black hair actual moved.

"You disrespectful little shit. I am the great General Onikage of the Mi'ihen conglomerate. I am here to destroy that filth over there." HE said pointing at Xavier.

"You may leave now junior, or you can suffer with him."

With that Drake and "Z" got into position to attack. Drake didn't even take three steps he was air born the second "Z" rushed forward. Casually the general tucked his arms behind his back. Seeing that he thought so little of her rush only pissed "Z" off more, and as soon as she was close enough she was a blur of motion. But with hardly any wasted motion he dodged and weaved his way out of every punch swung. Every kick was blocked with a knee. Every move was evaded.

Suddenly he kicked "Z" in the gut and used that foot as leverage to propel his other foot into the back of her head. "Z" went sailing out of the way, and just as quickly the general flipped to the side easily avoiding Drakes spear. With a quick tug the spear was back up in Drakes hand.

Clip had finished wrapping Xavier's hand and was currently casting cure on him. As he did so he watched the battle. All at once Xavier kicked to his feet.

"Easy "X". I don't know if that knife had any thing on it but he did hit you damn hard."

Xavier shook his head and drew his gunblade.

"It doesn't matter, he must die now."

Clip pulled his shot gun and followed Xavier in to battle.

With blinding speed the strange man grabbed Drakes spear before it hit the ground and gave it a mighty jerk. He watched as the young Dragoon came crashing towards the ground. He drew his sword in anticipation. The slow curve of the katana mirrored the sick grin on its master's face as he waited to eviscerate the man falling to him.

Clip took careful aim as the mans attention was on Drake. Clip squeezed the trigger. The gun belched flame, but instead of flesh it chewed dirt. The man had evaded his attack.

"What a dishonorable act for a white mage." He said his attention now on Clip.

Clip took aim again and fired. With a casual swing the man deflected the pellets back at Clip. Clip felt the burning pain in his chest almost instantly. But why was he looking at the sky.

Xavier took his opportunity to rush in on his nemesis. With a mighty swing he brought his gunblade around to hit the general of death and destruction. He easily avoided Xavier's swing, and swung himself. Xavier brought his Gunblade up just in time to block the hit. They traded three quick blows before the general back flipped away from Xavier.

Xavier angrily reached up and removed his goggles, and waited for this murders next move. He watched as Drake and "Z" went to opposite sides of the man. Casually the man looked around him at the three SeeDs, and once over to Clip. He then placed his hand on his head and laughed the laugh of a mad man.

With out warning and faster than they could see the man whirled around one full revolution. Instantly three points of energy came screaming at all three of them. Xavier didn't have time to react as his eyes saw through the energy, and saw the three kunai coming at him. Before any of them could react to defend General Onikage gathered energy to his blade and whirled again. Just as the three kunai found there marks, all of them were hit with a shock wave of deadly energy that sent them all flying.

"Ha, you week little pieces of shit. You never were even a work out. Now to the task at hand."

With purpose he made his way to the stirring form of Xavier. Gingerly Xavier reached up and removed the first kunai.

"Not so fast, trash!"

Viciously Onikage grabbed Xavier by the throat and hauled him in to the air. Xavier had all he could do to stay conscious, and grab Onikages arm to relieve some of the pressure.

"You have evaded death to many times ninja."

With that he forced one of the two remaining knives deeper into Xavier's chest. Xavier screamed as the knife punctured a lung.

"You should feel honored. You're the last survivor of your village. And tonight I will celebrate finally bring about the end of it."

He pushed the second one in deeper to match its partner in Xavier's chest. Again Xavier screamed.

"However I will give you the honor of a warrior's death for surviving my Onikage Special."

Xavier laughed weekly at the tyrant.

"What is so funny filth!"

"I now know the name of the move you just taught me." Xavier said weekly bringing his hand up to point at his glowing eyes. For the briefest of seconds General Onikage looked confused, then I dawned on him.

"You tech copied me you little bastard!"

With that Xavier lashed out with the generals own kunai. Caught unprepared he didn't dodge fast enough and got slashed across the face. He immediately dropped Xavier. It was all the opening he needed. As quickly as he could Xavier opened up the flood gates to his chakra, and Mako reserves. He then in one fluid motion grabbed two more kunai and threw them. Onikage looked up in time to see the three points of energy coming at him. As quickly as he could he brought his sword up to defend, but it was already too late. With blinding speed Xavier rushed in and did his own version of the Onikage special. Xavier dropped to the ground drained.

Onikage stumbled forward and kicked Xavier in the head.

"You son-of-a-bitch. Your death will not be slow enough."

Onikage raised his sword above his head and made to bring it down on Xavier's head. The blow never landed. Xavier watched as Eric masters effortlessly deflected the blow with one end of his swallow. Then with blinding speed brought the other end around and slashed Onikage across the shoulder. Xavier watched as Onikage landed roughly on the ground in front of the dark pillar. Casually Eric reached a hand out palm up and closed it. Onikage got hit with the most vicious Thundega spell Xavier had ever seen.

Slowly Eric made his way to his students. With careful use of lightning he extracted all metal objects from his students. He then walked out in front of all four of them and pulled out a small bottle of dark red liquid. Carefully he shook the bottle and threw it into the air. The Mega Phoenix burst open and rained its life giving contents on the four members of team X-treme.

All at once three feet of steal erupted from Eric Masters's chest. "Z" screamed and fainted dead away. Drake looked on in horror. Clip tried to call to mind every bit of healing magic he could think of. Xavier still hadn't regained Consciousness. Eric got a very pissed off look in his face. Angry bolts of electricity started to surround Eric as he threw his arms out to the side and let loose a powerful electric blast. Every one who was nearby was through away. Drake, and Clip slumped back into oblivion. Xavier came to just in time to watch Eric Masters start to distort and change.

General Onikage didn't know what had happened. He thought he had killed the trench coat wearing intruder. But instead he had been hit with a violent electric attack, and was once again face down in the mud.

Onikage rolled over and watched as the intruder began to grow, and change. All at once the tall man had shot up to about nine feet tall. His navy blue trench was replaced with a black cape. He watched in horror as a black and gold encased hand reached around and pulled the sword out of his back. Lightning and thunder erupted from the wound as the sword left its body. Onikage watched as a pair of armor plated boots turned around to face him. He looked up in horror at the now enormous armor plated god faced him.

The only thing visible through the horned helm on top of its head was its glowing eyes. With a growl and a show of power the armor clad giant filled the sword with large amounts of energy. General Onikage stumbled to his feet and watched as the giant wound up and launched the energy filled blade right at him. The sword slammed into Onikages chest and threw him back into the mist. With an equally as impressive display of lightning the Dark pillar collapsed in upon its self.

Xavier watched as the Giant man in armor turned to face him. Slowly he began to shrink and form back into the man Xavier had though he had once known. With a flourish the cape turned back into Eric's trade mark trench coat. With out expression Eric looked Xavier dead in the eyes. Slowly electricity started searing the flesh below Eric left eye forming his trade mark lightning bolt tattoo.

"_Eric Masters is the thunder god Odin."_

Xavier passed out.

_Author notes_

_So now that the game is officially over the fic will start to reflect more and more of me, and less of the other players. The characters will be written how the players intended them, not how they were played. Also the fic is going to become more difficult to write because from here on out there are going to be many new characters introduced. Also I'm going to try to write it from every ones point of view not just Xavier's. Also, I am in the process of moving so I don't know when I will be getting the net at my new place so the next one might take a bit to get out. But keep your eyes open for ch6 Mission to Spira pt1 will be forth coming. But before that I will be writing a spring break special Final Fantasy X-Treme – Spring Break in Vana'diel coming sooner than you think. Till then please read and review. As always all Comments, Questions, and CREATIVE criticism can be sent to or till the next time thank you for reading, and I will continue to write. _

_P.S. Thank you who ever voted for my pic on the prodigymethods yahoo group_

_P.P.S. I do not own The Crow, any of its characters or lines, likeness's, blah, blah, blah. You get the point._

_Draven Nightly. _

_Final Fantasy X-Treme is owned and distributed by MADNESS STUDIOS_

_MADNESS STUDIOS, Draven Nightly, and Xavier Lofbrah are owned by Paul S. Mulholland_

_Drake Gryphonys, Clip, Ava Rei, Zella "Z" Dincht, Eric Masters are owned by there players, and loaned to me. (Soon to be all mine though . )_


	6. Ch6 mission to spira prt 1

Disclaimer: 1

All Final fantasy characters and locations are the exclusive property of Square Enix and do not belong to me.

Every thing else is me and my friends.

Ch 6. Mission to Spira pt.1

**GARDEN – INFIRMERY**

Xavier slowly opened his eyes, and was not surprised to see the institution white tiles that were the infirmary ceiling. He groaned as he rolled over. He was so sick of waking up after a battle and seeing the damned institution white tiles of the infirmary ceiling. At one point he could've told any one the number of dimples in the damned things. But what bothered him more than waking up in the infirmary once again was the knowledge that he carried. Eric Masters was Odin.

More than that though, he finally knew how to find that bastard Onikage. Xavier could almost feel the blood of his enemy on his hands, and he loved it. He had learned his enemy's signature move. He had used it against him. He has already felt Onikages' blood on his hands, and couldn't wait for it to be there again.

"Yes, I will bath in your blood once again. And when I do, you will no longer be able to hurt me."

Xavier grinned and closed his eyes.

The light hurt. It was that simple. So Drake decided to just keep his eyes closed. This is what it felt like to be Xavier after all these years. All those fights that landed Xavier in the hospital. All because he insisted on being the first one in, and the last one out. Now Drake knew why. Now Drake had a face to put to Xavier's hate. And Drake had to admit, he hated the man too.

How one person could have so much hatred for some one because of how they were raised. Enough hate to track them there entire life just to kill everyone and every thing they ever came in to contact with. Drake didn't think that he would ever be able to have the capacity for so much hate. The thought made him sick beyond sick. Drake rolled over and vomited.

"Z" just stared at the ceiling. Tears fell from her eyes in unchecked streams. Her pillow was drenched with the wetness and smell of so many tears shed over so many hours. It was hard for her to determine what kept the tears flowing. If it was the pain in her chest from where the blades had stuck into her. If it was her constant worrying about her grandmother. Or if it was the knowledge that she now new why Xavier never formed attachments. Never allowed him self to love. Never allowed him self to feel. The sinking knowledge that they were not strong enough to beat him, or that they would have to face him again.

And "Z" knew deep down in her heart of hearts that now that Xavier had found him. He would not stop until he was covered in the mans blood. And she feared that when that day came, they would more than likely lose Xavier forever. Zella "Z" Dincht rolled over and cried some more.

Clip stared at his hands. His hands that had failed to cast the healing spells that had been drilled in to his head from the second he was able to wiggle his fingers. When his team had needed him most, the healing arts had not flowed from his fingers. His friends had needed him and he had let them down. He wondered if he could ever look his friends in the face again knowing that he had failed them.

Clip rolled over, and started praying as hard as he could. Slowly he placed his hand over his chest wound and felt the healing energies flow forth. Hours latter Clip walked out of his infirmary room completely healed. But he knew that healing him self was different from healing another. But he knew where he could start, and made a B-line for Xavier's room.

**HEADMASTER LEONHEARTS OFFICE**

"What happened out there Eric? What exactly went wrong that you felt it necessary to reveal your true self. Not only to your team, but to the enemy as well?"

Eric Masters hung his head. He had no good answer for his leader, his friend, and one time master.

"I do not know Squall. One moment I was saving them, the next I knew there was a sword sticking out of my chest. What else could I do? There are only so many times you can fake your death and get away with it."

Squall stood up from his desk and walked around it so that he was standing in front of Eric.

"Was this guy that strong that they could not beet him?"

"Yes Squall, he had already defeated Drake, "Z", and Clip. Xavier wasn't far behind. Though the boy did manage to tech copy the mans special move."

"And what do you make of his obsession with Xavier?"

"I believe that this man is the one that Xavier is looking to destroy."

"What makes you think that?"

"The way they fought was so intense that the land they fought on was trembling. You could see it in there eyes how much they wanted to kill each other also. I believe that this one man is the soul reason that Xavier is the way that he is."

A low whistle escaped Squalls lips.

Eric pressed on.

"And you know as well as I do that he will not stop now till this man is dead."

Squall hung his head knowing full well that Eric was right.

"It doesn't matter, because he is going to get his chance to go after him."

"What do you mean Squall?"

Squall tossed the folder he had been reading at Eric. Eric picked up the folder and started to read it. Squall could read Eric like a book as he read the folder.

"You know why He calls his organization the Mi'ihen Conglomerate right?"

Eric slowly closed the folder and set it down.

"Yes, it is because it is based out of Spira. Some where near the Mi'ihen high road. But this, they are not ready for this. They still are not a full team." Eric said pointing at the folder.

"They will be."

Eric flopped down in one of the arm chairs that sat in front of Squalls desk.

"So who did it end up being?" Eric asked clearly unhappy.

"Ava Rei and Drew Roberts are being immediately resigned to Team X-treme."

Eric sighed deeply.

"I told you she wouldn't leave team John."

"Actually, Seifer has taken the team under his wing and is going to try to make them a better unit."

Eric lifted an eye brow at Squall.

"Don't give me that look. He maybe an ass-hole but he knows how to train a team." Said picking up the folder and handed it to Eric.

"Assemble your team you are leaving for Spira first thing in the morning."

Eric snatched the folder away from Squall and stormed out of the office.

**TRAINING GROUNDS**

She watched the T-rexaur with rapt attention as it tour apart another T-rexaur. It was bloody and messy, but it was the way of things. If you weren't the biggest and the badest, you got eaten by the one who is. Casually she looked over at her best and only friend in the world. She watched as her friend slipped a full cartridge of bullets in to each one of her guns, and nodded that she was ready to go. Quietly her friend stood and started forward her half skirt; half dress didn't disturb any thing as she moved. Though she couldn't under stand her friends' choice of work cloths it worked. Her friend wore a white singlet that covered her upper body, and clasped some where between her legs. Over this she wore her half skirt, half dress. It was the only way to describe the thing. The skirt part stopped just short of half way down her upper right thigh. The dress half went down to the top of her left calf boot. They were both the color of dark red in scale.

Just as quietly, which was a feet in of it self, she followed. She watched as her friend concentrated, then unleashed a sleep spell on the huge monster. It went to sleep. She her self then wound up and unleashed a fire spell on it. Her friend then started firing her guns. Each shot found its intended mark. Before the monster had a chance to start attacking, she cast poison on it.

A short time latter they were back in the under brush recuperating, and reading for the next fight.

"So, what do you think this Team X-treme is like?" Her friend asked as she feed more ammo in to her guns.

"Don't know, don't care. They can't be that great if they need two SeeD candidates to help them out." She replied getting ready her self.

"I heard that they are the top team in Garden."

"Like I care."

She looked through the bush as a plant monster walked by. Casually she lifted a hand and nuked it.

"Like I said if they need us they can't be that great."

So it went until they got messages that they needed to be in the garage by eight a.m. Quietly they left the Training Grounds and made there way to there dorms.

On there way they came across four SeeDs on there way out for the night. She instantly recognized the two from the food fight. Especially the one that was half dragon. That one needed to be hurt, badly. As they passed each other the hyper one in pink and the half dragon smiled at them. She just scowled at all four of them. This caused the half dragon to grin wider. The hyper one didn't notice, she was to busy ragging on the one dressed all in white. He obviously was a white mage. She scowled extra hard at him as well. The one in the goggles, with all the tattoos just raised an eye brow at them both. Again she just scowled. The guy just shook his head and kept walking.

This pissed her off, and she made to hit him with a thunder bolt. Her friend stopped her though.

"Are you mad? That's Xavier Lofbrah."

"Who in the hell is that, and why the hell do I care?" She demanded as she snatched her hand away from her friend.

"That's the guy who single handedly defeated Johna Raven, and her team."

She looked back at the guy as he continued walking away.

"That guy? You're kidding right. I know that Johna has off days. But that guy beat her. How, I mean I can see him beating her team. But her? No way."

"I swear he single handedly beat them all. He scares me."

"What ever lets just get going, eight a.m. is damn early."

**BALAMB CITEY**

Xavier watched as Drake mindlessly threw darts at a dart board. He didn't know why he let them talk him into going to this bar.

"Come on Xavier, it will be fun. Come on you never leave the Garden unless you're going to get your Chocobo meat. And it is a new bar, come on lets go."

So he went with them just to get some peace. Yeah right the place was packed. He was bored. He didn't know how many more games of darts he could stand to watch Drake shark these dumb people in before he got sick. They already owed Drake five hundred plus dollars. God he hated the public.

Clip was entranced. There was no two words for it. Every where he looked he saw women dancing. Not just dancing, but moving them selves in ways that he never knew the human body could move. And the middle of them moving the most seductively, moving in ways that he could only dream about was "Z". He wondered if she would hurt in the morning.

Mug, after mug of beer disappeared infront of Xavier. As soon as one was set infront of him it was empty, and another was ordered.

"Come on "X" lets play some darts. I need a challenge." Drake said waving the Darts infront of Xavier's face.

"No, he owes me a dance." "Z" said walking over to them.

Xavier had to admit that "Z" had the "Walk" down to a beat. He had never seen the "Walk" done so well. But darts against Drake was more interesting than slow dancing with "Z". Xavier snatched the darts away from Drake and walked to the line. With little effort the darts left his hand, and all three of them hit the bulls' eye right next to each other.

Drake lifted an eye brow, and took his darts from Xavier. Just like Xavier did, all three of Drakes darts hit the bulls' eye right next to each other. This continued for hours, the dart board stopped counting the score along time ago. Drake had resorted to standing at the back of the bar two hundred some feet away, standing on a chair.

Xavier was still board out of his mind, but it was funny to see both Clip, and "Z" passed out in a corner booth. Finally the bartender had kicked them out. Not because they had been disruptive but it was two hours pass closing time and he was tired. So they had left. It hadn't taken long before Xavier was carrying "Z", because she was too tired to walk. On a passing note He shifted "Z's weight in his arms and grabbed his P.D.A. He wasn't surprised to find a message on the thing.

"Come on guys we have to hurry." Xavier said tucking the tiny device away.

"Why?" Drake asked

"Because we have to go on a mission first thing in the morning."

"To where?"

"Don't know. We just have to meet Mr. Masters infront of garden at like eight in the morning."

Drake looked at his watch.

"Dude, it is like 4:30 in the morning right now."

"I know that is why I said lets hurry."

All three of them started to run. It didn't take long for them to get back Garden. With out much sound they went there different ways. Xavier forgot he had "Z" in his arms till he got to his door. Slowly he turned around and walked the three steps across the hall to "Z's" room. It took some fancy hand work but he finally managed to get "Z's" key card out of her back pocket. Quietly he made his way in to her room and shut the door. Once again he shifted her weight and removed his goggles so he didn't have to turn on the lights. Immediately he was assaulted by varying shades of pink.

Xavier just shook his head and made his way across the mess to her bed room. Stepping over the thresh hold Xavier's eyes hurt. If it was possible, her bedroom was a brighter shade of pink than the rest of her dorm. "Z" stirred in his arms as he approached the bed.

"_Hmmm, after five years your finally taking me to bed "X". I was hopping that it would have been yours' but I guess this works."_

Xavier lifted an eye brow at her.

"How much have you drunk tonight Zella?

"_Nufkin, I'm just really tired. Lets go to bed."_ She said half asleep and placed a kiss on Xavier's cheek.

Xavier sighed, and shifted her weight in his arms and through back the covers on "Z's" bed. Gently he laid her in her bed, but she wouldn't release her arms from around his neck. Xavier sighed again and gently tried to pull her arms from around his neck.

"_Nuh-uh, come to bed Xavier."_

Xavier gave her a gentle poke in the ribs. This caused her to giggle and cringe up, releasing her grip on his neck. Quickly he covered her up, and backed away.

"_Am I that unattractive to you Xavier? Don't you love me?"_

Xavier sighed and hung his head. He chose his words carefully before he spoke.

"I do love you "Z"."

"_Then why won't you sleep with me?"_

Xavier walked back over to the side of her bed. Slowly he bent over her, and gently kissed her on the forehead.

"Ask me some other time. Now get some sleep we have an early day tomorrow."

"Z" rolled over and started breathing deeply almost immediately. Once again Xavier sighed deeply and turned to leave. Only to hear that "Z's" Deep breathing was expertly covering her tears. Xavier's head hung lower. Slowly he made his way to the door. Giving one last look over his shoulder Xavier carefully placed his goggles back on his head and stepped out in to the hall.

Stepping back into the darkness Xavier removed his goggles. Both Drake and Clip were long asleep. Xavier walked into his room and closed the door. Xavier leaned his back against the door, and slid to the floor.

"_Why, why can't you be here with me now?"_

Xavier banged his head back against the door. He heard it thud, but did not feel the impact. So he hit his head several times more into the door, each time the impact was harder. All at once felt his head cushioned by a delicate hand.

He didn't remember closing his eyes during the whole ordeal, but he dared not open them. He felt the hand slide further behind his head, and was followed by a slender arm. He couldn't explain it but he felt like he was being hugged by a female body. Slowly the phantom woman he dared not open his eyes to see slid down and rested her head on her arms, in his lap.

Carefully as not to disturb the phantom he placed his hand on the phantom head in his lap. Slowly he started to work his hand through the hair of the head that's wasn't there. Gently he started to caress a very fox like ear he found on the head.

"Why, why aren't you here with me now? Why must my mind tease me with these phantoms of you?"

He felt the head adjust in his lap so that it was laying face up. He felt a pair of silken fur covered hands take his in there's and gently start kissing the tip of every finger.

Xavier felt his eyes start to brim over. He could feel the love he felt for a friend he need so badly and could not find given back to him ten fold with every little peck. Xavier used his free hand to remove his shirt, for all the sudden the scar on his right shoulder started to burn.

"I have found him, the one who tore us apart. And soon, soon I will bath in his blood. Soon he will hunt us no more."

He felt the head leave his lap. But the ghost hands gently cupped his face before he could open his eyes. Xavier held his breath as he all the sudden felt a pair of phantom lips touched his. He didn't know what to do or say, and all too soon it was all over. He felt a hand slide to his shoulder and gently come to a rest over his scar from her. He felt it flare up in pain and then sooth as a kiss gently brushed over it. Xavier's eyes snapped open, but he saw nothing. He always saw nothing when he opened his eyes afterwards. Slowly Xavier got to his feet and fell into bed, and like "Z", eventually cried himself to sleep.

**Else where**

She watched as the vision of Xavier faded into nothing. She could always see him in sharp contrast every time she projected her self to him. But she could never see his eyes for some reason. Slowly she lifted a hand to the heavens as if to grasp at the fleeting image of her love.

"You know he can not defeat Onikage."

She hung her head. Ever since she had been able to project herself, she had received projections herself of the most horrid woman she had ever known.

"I know."

"Even with his little team of SeeDs he will never be able to defeat him."

She stood there in silance.

"I have set John Onikage on the path of Sin. And your precious Xavier is following my bread crumbs right to him."

She felt her hands ball up into fists, and her ears flatten back against her head.

"And once I have the power of Sin, none of the avatars will be able to stop me. Especially Lord Odin."

With blinding speed her hand wrapped around the handle of one of her gunblades', and cut a vicious arc behind her. But as always there was no one there.

"Damn you Xiedie, he will kill Onikage. And after he kills him, I will help him kill you."

With that she ran in to the night.

"Run my little kitsune. You have always played your part well. From the second I lead your demon father to your human mother; your life has been mine to have. And have you I will. You can not refrain from projecting your self to him, and one day I will find you and claim you.

The Xiedie phantom shimmered out of existence. She knew that the half kitsune could not escape Vana'dieal. She had tried several times. But Xiedie had more pressing matters to attend to.

**MIDGAR**

She stepped through the black mist in to the northern crater. Her golems had done there job well. The most feared warrior ever was once again alive, and starting to draw mako to him in large amounts. She had no doubt that John Onikage, and Seifer Almasy wouldn't have any difficulties with SeeD or any other resistance for that matter. But none of them could compare to him. He was perfect. All at once the man in the stasis tube opened his eyes and with a final surge of mako he burst free and fell to the ground. The man struggled to his shaky knees as best as he could. All at once a large pile of black clothing was dropped infront of him. Slowly he lifted his head to look at the woman infront of him. His wet waist length silver hair fell from his face, and his glowing aqua blue eyes bore holes through the person that stood there.

"Happy birthday warrior. If you want to live long enough to extract your revenge, you will learn how to bow down on that knee well. Or you can go back to the life stream. The choice is yours."

The man turned his head and gazed down the long hole that lead to the life stream.

"And what is the name of my mistress?"

"Xiedie. And you will need your old friend for the work I have in mind for you."

With that his six foot long masimune joined his cloths on the ground. He stood and brought his old friend up to look at. Yes my friend we will help her, and have our revenge."

All at once angry arcs of mako danced up the blade, and the man drew more mako than he ever had in his entire life.

"CLOUD!"

**Else where in Midgar**

Clouds G-bike came to a screaming halt. He whipped his head to the north and removed his Sun glasses in disbelief.

"Oh my fucking God." Were the only words to leave his mouth as he whipped his G-bike around and peeled ass back to Midgar.

**Sector 7 Slums**

All at once a well used wrench hit the ground. The hand that had been holding it was being stared at as it twitched of its own accord. With out thought he grabbed his four foot katana and jumped on the nearest G-bike and shot toward the train station.

It hadn't taken long for him to reach the upper disk of Midgar city. Even less time to get to the top of Shinra tower, or what was left of it. He felt his waist length black and grey hair blowing in the breeze as he gazed north wards at the pillar of blue light that was emitting from the crater.

"Oh-my-fucking-God! How in the hell did he come back. Who brought back Sephiroth?"

**Balamb Garden 8:00 in the morning**

God this was boring. Her and her friend had been standing at the entrance of garden for forty five minutes or more. To say she was getting pissed was an under statement. She watched as Mr. Masters paced back and forth in front of them. He was obviously pissed too. All at once there came a commotion behind them as two people came walking out of Garden.

"Man I don't care how tired they are. We didn't drink, and look at us." This from the girl.

"Yes "Z" I get it we are on time and they are not." This from the man all in white.

"ZELLA DINCHT AND CLIPHORD GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE NOW! AND YOU BEST HAVE A GREAT EXCUSE AS TO WHY THE OTHER TWO ARE NOT WITH YOU!"

As the two came running at them the girl recognized the two. They were two of the four that they passed in the hall last night. All at once a shadow loomed over them and then the half dragon came to a heavy landing right in between them and Mr. Masters. With a flourish he bowed to Mr. Masters.

"If you think I am impressed Drake I am not. Now where in the hell is Xavier?"

The one called Drake made a showing of looking around.

"I don't know."

"Screw it lets go."

With that they walked the short distance to the Ragnarok hanger. And standing there looking impatient was the fourth person from last night.

The guy spoke with out looking at any of them.

"You're late. I've been waiting for you for over an hour."

His head shifted to look at the two young women that were with the rest.

"And who the hell are those two, we don't have time to baby sit."

With that she unleashed a wicked lightening spell on Xavier. With barely a gesture Xavier reflected the spell back at her. She was just able to dodge the spell she was so stunned.

"That is enough Xavier!" Eric masters said with little restraint.

Xavier lifted an eye brow at Mr. Masters.

"These two are your new team mates."

Drake, Clip, and "Z" all gave a double take at the exact same time. All three of them just stared at the two cadets.

"Go ahead girls and introduce your selves. Will you three stop that? You look like fish out of water."

Drake, Clip, and "Z" snapped there mouths shut as the one dressed in the white singlet and the red half dress stepped forward.

"He… hello, I'm Drew Roberts. I'm a Gunner/red mage. Pleased to meet you." Drew stammered at the four.

The one in black and purple walked forward, and kept walking. She was about to enter the air ship when she was stopped by the firm grip of Xavier.

"Let go of me now ass hole."

"You didn't introduce your self."

"Like I care. The sooner we're done the sooner we can get back, and I can get away from him." She said hiking a thumb over her shoulder at Drake.

Xavier lifted an eye brow at Drake. Drake grinned and shrugged.

Xavier whirled her around to face the rest.

"You see them. They are my friends and team mates."

He pointed at them individually.

"He is Clip, our Gunner/White mage. He will be the one healing your ungrateful ass. She is Zella "Z" Dincht, our Fighter. She'll be the one keeping the monsters from finding you. Him. He is Drake Gryphonis, our Dragoon/Sumoner. He will be the one in the air or bringing our avatar friends to help you."

Xavier finally released her with a shove that sent her back by Drew.

"We are team X-treme. We are the ones that will be counting on you for magical support. If you fuck up, it is us who will suffer. And so help me if I have to come back here and tell any one of there deaths because "you don't care" I will kill you myself. Are we clear?"

She nodded her head yes. Even though he hadn't moved the force of his words and manna set her little hairs on end. And there was something else about him. An underlying power, right under the skin that was greater than his manna. There were in fact three power sources in him. Each one bigger than the next.

"I am Ava Rei, a Black mage."

"There was that so hard?"

With that he turned around and started up the ramp.

"Wait what's your name and job?"

Xavier looked over his shoulder at her.

"Me? I'm Xavier Lofbrah. The leader of Team X-treme. It is my responsibility to make sure every one gets back as soon as possible."

With that every one got on to the air ship. With no troubles it lifted into the air, and shot off to Esthar. The flight didn't take long, and was made in relative silence. Clip and Drew were the only ones who were excited about the flight. Neither one of them had flown before. Every one else was indifferent. Even "Z" was quiet for a while. Drake found it odd; especially the way she would make brief glances at Xavier. Xavier was either asleep or didn't notice. The truth being he did notice and felt like shit that "Z" was pissed at him. He didn't blame her, and understood why she did what she did last night. He was great full that his friends were worried about him. Touched even. But now more than ever he could not afford to have close ties to those around him.

The Ragnarok touched down in Esthar at the presidential palace. Every one left the air ship. Of Team X-treme, Xavier was the last. Before they reached the palace doors Xavier grabbed "Z" by the arm, and gestured to the rest to go inside.

"I wanna thank you for the offer last night, and when this is over remind me that I owe you a dance or three."

"Z" looked Xavier right in the eyes, and punched him in the face. Xavier reeled back.

"I deserved that I guess." Was the only thing Xavier said from where he laid on the ground.

Slowly he got back to his feet. And immediately had "Z" in his arms.

"We just don't wanna lose you Xavier." "Z" said, face buried in Xavier's chest.

"We know that this Onikage is the man you seek to kill. And as your friends we know that you will not stop until you kill him. We also know that we can't stop you. But we will help you in any way that we can."

"That is all that matters "Z" is that you guys under stand. Now let's get this thing done."

Once inside they were not lead to the presidential office like they thought. Instead they were lead to a dark room where the only light was a bright circle on the floor from an over head lamp. Team X-treme lined up at attention in the middle of the light. Eric masters appeared before them holding a folder. He did not look happy.

"Do you know why we are here?"

Every one stayed quiet, because no one knew.

"We are here because our mission is to go to Spira, and stop the Mi'ihen Conglomerate at there base of operations."

Every one looked at every one else in surprise. Except Xavier. He kept looking forward. The stone cold look on his face never budged.

"Your orders are to kill any Mi'ihen soldier you encounter that dose not immediately surrender. Especially one John Onikage."

Mr. Masters pulled out a large picture of general Onikage for those who hadn't seen him yet.

"Why are you coming with then Mr. Masters?" Drew asked.

"I am your back up, just incase you five can't handle it."

With that all the lights came on illuminating a large mirror. Xavier recognized the shift gate immediately.

"Every one step forward."

As every one stepped towards the shift gate it sprang to life. One by one the members of Team X-treme stepped through the shift gate. As Xavier got closer he started to hear the voices from Headmaster Leonhearts Office.

"_Come traveler, we will take you where you wanna go."_

Xavier shook his head and got closer.

"_Spira is not where you wanna go. We can take you where you need to go."_

"_Spira IS where I need to go. That is where my enemy is."_

Xavier stepped through the shift gate he heard the voices speak one last time.

"_We could have taken you to your love."_

Xavier fell into the void.

**SPIRA, THE MI'IHEN HIGH ROAD**

Xavier landed unceremoniously on his face as the shift gate dropped him in Spira. If any one could have seen his eyes he would have lost leader ship of Team X-treme on the spot. The madness with in was so apparent at the choice that layed before him. Go back through the gate before it closed, and find his love. Or stay in Spira and kill his nemesis.

The decision was made for him as the shift gate winked out of existence. Xavier picked himself up off the ground, and made full body revolution to get his Barings. They were indeed in Spira. The Mi'ihen High road was unmistakable. Just behind him was Luca. He was not surprised to hear the sound of distant cheering. Infront of him was the Mi'ihen high road.

"Let's go."

And with that they started forward. It didn't take long for Xavier to realize that something was very wrong with the Mi'ihen high road. It hit the hardest when they found a bill board. The bill board read

"Come and see your Luca Goers defend there Blitz Hack title against The Mi'ihen. This Saturday at Luca stadium."

With out a conscious thought Xavier cast a fire spell on the bill board.

"Brilliant Xavier. We were supposed to stay unanimous as long as possible."

Xavier glared at Drake, and kept moving forward. Something was still missing from the high road, but he couldn't tell what. Xavier took a minute to look around, really look around.

All along the road the long grass and wild floor swayed in the gentle breeze. Off in the distance he could see some kids playing in the numerous ruins that were every where on the high road.

Xavier inhaled deeply. The smell of spring floors and other nature like things washed over him. Then it hit him. There was no Chocobos, or Machina. Xavier kept looking for sings of life, but other than the kids in the ruins there was no life.

Xavier took off at a run towards the kids, his team hot on his heals. As he got closer he saw that the three kids were standing in a circle kicking a little ball around. Xavier snatched the little ball out of mid flight and started to examine it.

"Hey mister give us back our blitz hack, ya."

Xavier whirled on the kid.

"Xavier, when did you get back, ya?"

Xavier grinned at the kid. He looked like his father but had his mother's eyes.

"I just arrived Validin. What in the hell is this, boy?"

The young boy took the small ball and looked at it sadly.

"This is a blitz hack, it replaced Blitz ball."

Xavier let out a deep sigh.

"Blitz ball was outlawed ten or so years ago when the Mi'ihen deemed it a ninja training game."

Xavier thought back ten years or so ago. It dawned on him.

"When I used that ninja technique during the Blitz tournament."

"Yeah, yeah about that time, ya."

Xavier took the ball again. He gave it two experimental tosses. With blinding speed he turned around and threw it as far as he could.

"Hey why did you do that?" all three kids yelled at Xavier's back.

Xavier reached in to his pouch of holding and produced a real Blitz ball.

"Here, play a real game."

"They arrest people for playing Blitz ball now." Validin said trying to give the Blitz ball back to Xavier.

Xavier shoved the ball back at the kids.

"Keep it. Who cares what the Mi'ihen wants or think. They don't run Spira."

"I care Xavier. I don't want my parents, or lady Yunna to get in trouble."

Xavier got visibly upset. He reached up and removed his goggles to glare holes through the children. It hurt a lot to do so, but the point must be made.

"Now you listen to me, and you listen well. Your life is yours alone. Stand up and live it how you see fit."

Eric Masters watched his students as they listened to Xavier talk to these kids. He could see in each one of them that they were moved by what Xavier had just said. He could also tell that a few of them swore to them selves that they would do exactly that.

Xavier put his goggles back on, and stormed away. Eric took three strides and had caught up with Xavier.

"What was that all about?"

"I can't stand to see people who willing accept oppression."

"Do you wanna talk about it, son?"

Xavier gave Eric a funny look.

"Let's cut the shit Mr. Masters. I know who you really are. My team doesn't, but I do. What is it that is really going on here."

"Do you want the political "Bull Shit" version, or do you want the truth."

"Surprise me."

Eric Masters thought for a second choosing his words carefully. He finally decided that Xavier deserved to know the truth.

"We were legitimately hired by lady Yunna, and her guardians to eliminate the Mi'ihen conglomerate. It just so happens though that the leader of the Mi'ihen conglomerate is the right hand man to a very old, and powerful sorceress named Xiedie. Xiedie is looking to rule all lands from the first continent to Ivalice."

"So why us? Why my team?"

"To be honest, you guys are the only ones that will be able to survive against her for various reasons that I choose not to get in to. It would take to long to explain. The simple version is that you guys are young and not set in your ways when it comes to battle. You are able to adapt."

Xavier thought for a second, before speaking again.

"Ok fine, why me then?"

"Because of how attached you are to the entire situation. Because of how integrated your life seems to be entwined directly, and indirectly to her plans."

Xavier was instantly lost in thought as to how he could possibly be integrated in to the plans of some one he had never even met before. Then it hit him and Xavier stopped dead in his tracks. He suddenly remembered that Shyri had told him once that she had dreams of a terrible person telling her that she would help her take over the world. He also remembered a dream he had had of some one telling him the exact same thing. Xavier whirled around and was about to run back to the beginning of the high road and try to open the shift gate, when Mr. Masters grabbed his arm.

"There is nothing you can do now "X". The best you can do is follow this Onikage right back to his master."

Xavier snatched his arm away and started down the high road again. The further he went the more like shit he felt. Every where he looked he could see the effect of the Mi'ihen on Spira. It sickened him. Sickened him to no end. This is not how he wanted his friends to experience Spira for the first time.

Drake walked a few yards behind Xavier, and mister masters. He could tell that something was not right with Xavier from the way he moved, and continued to look around. Drake remembered clearly Xavier's descriptions of Spira, and other than the landscape it was nothing like Xavier had described it.

He didn't see the randomly milling people that Xavier said were every where, always happy to greet a new face. He didn't see the mechanical wonders that were supposed to be patrolling to make sure that monsters wouldn't attack people. He didn't hear the random chatter about this seasons Blitz ball games. Nothing, just the landscape and the sky.

Drake found himself drawn to the sky. It was such a lovely shade of blue, and the clouds looked to be made of the finest cotton. Drake longed to be in the sky experiencing the wonders of Spira from cruising altitude. There would be time for that latter. Right now he needed to focus on the mission. He needed to be in the here and now. Not two thousand feet in the air. As Drake continued forward he flashed back to Xavier's words.

"Your life is yours alone. Rise up and live it how you see fit."

Drake lost himself in thought as he walked forward.

"Z" watched as both Xavier and Drake walked as if they were expecting an attack. So far there had been no sings of hostility from any thing but Xavier. And that had been over a stupid sport. But she did have to agree that Xavier did have a point about the whole life thing.

But as far as she was concerned there was entirely way too much stress in this party. And the two new girls didn't want any thing to do with the rest of the party. Finally some one to girl talks with, and they didn't wanna talk. "Z" just contented her self to skip along and hum to her self. Far let it be for her to follow the crowd and be in a bad mood.

Clip was in awe. Every where he looked he saw a different flower or plant. He looked up he saw the bluest skies. He looked left he saw the greenest fields. He looked right he saw the same thing. Every where there was a different discovery to be seen. Sure there was little to no human life, and the looming threat of constant battle. But what the hell. He saw the beauty in the nature that surrounded him. He could lose him self in study in an environment like this.

But he was compelled to think on Xavier's words and there meaning.

"Your life is yours alone. Rise up and live it."

He felt drawn to the sentence like a moth to the flame. He couldn't help but think of what Ifrit had said and what Xavier said. So he thought as he walked.

Ava and Drew stayed as far back from the rest of the group as they could with out raising suspicion. They talked amongst them selves about the team though. Neither one knew how long the assignment would last. But the Way Mr. Masters and Xavier were acting this could take quite a while. And what was the deal with Xavier telling those kids that There life was there own to live. Rise up and live it. What the hell was he talking about. So they continued to follow there new team mates.

Around mid day they came to the travel agency that was half way down the High road. Xavier had commanded that the rest of team stay there and set up a base of operations. He than decided that "Z" and himself would go and scope out the base.

It didn't take long for them to start to see sings of the Mi'ihen. The first had been a two man foot patrol. They didn't have a chance. Xavier brought them down, and offered them once the chance to surrender. Both refused. Xavier sent them to the far plain with out a second thought. He then had bent over there dead bodies and cut there left ears off.

"That is disgusting Xavier, what the hell are you doing." "Z" yelled at him.

Xavier had turned towards his team. He had affixed the ears to a leather cord and tied it around his neck.

"For every Mi'ihen I kill I am going to cut off there left ear and put it on this cord. One day Onikage left ear will be on this cord."

He had then turned around and continued down the high road. "Z" had a fleeting thought at that moment. Xavier had officially gone off the deep end.

As they progressed it became clear that this was going to be a heavily fortified place. Of course the Machina Mechs kinda made it necessary for them to move in the shadows.

Then it was upon them. The Mi'ihen Head quarters. What was once the Mushroom Rock road was now completely transformed in to a bustling fortress. He remembered well the text he had read on the Battle of Mi'ihen, when Lady Yunna and her guardians had defeated sin. He also remembered the text from the eternal calm and the way Mushroom Rock road had looked when the youth league had inhabited it. This just couldn't be the same place. Nothing was the same.

Upon further investigation there was only one way in, and that was the front door. No back door, no air drops. The only other option was a small access door along the north wall. But it had been extremely guarded. Xavier had counted three war Mechs, and a battalion of foot soldiers.

Xavier, and "Z" returned to the travel agency to report what they had found. Every one agreed that it wouldn't work to go in the front door. And the amount of planning it would take to get a strategy together for the side door would be difficult. So collectively they had sat around a table and hammered out a plan. A half assed plan, but a plan none the less.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Every one woke at the same time. In silence they had all gotten ready for the day that was to come.

On the roof Drake spun his Spear one way, than the next. His spear was a constant blur of motion as he went through every spear kata he had ever learned. Finally he jumped. As he soared he continued to spin the spear. His upward momentum slowly came to a stop, and he started to fall back to the roof. With out a sound Drake landed and slung his spear on to his back.

"Z" stood behind the travel agency shadow boxing. She was totally focused on her shadow as she bobbed and weaved. Her hands, and feet would flash out at her shadow. Then return back to there original position. She had no forms to practice, her families fighting style was a style unto itself. The only thing she could practice was her fighting techniques. And those she did practice she did with out any flaws. Finally feeling she was warmed up enough she bowed to her shadow, and walked back into the travel agency.

Clip was in his room. In one corner he had erected a make shift cross. He was kneeling in front of it praying as hard as he could. The healing white energies danced around him as he continued to pray. Hours passed and he never left the front of his cross. He prayed for forgiveness for all of his past sins. He then prayed for forgiveness for all the lives he had taken. He then prayed for forgiveness for the lives he would be taking today. Finally he prayed for the success of his team. As Clip left his room he seemed to be whiter than usual.

Drew cleaned her guns with an almost Zen like calm. Each piece was removed, cleaned, oiled, cleaned again, oiled again, and replaced. When that was all done she removed several large boxes from her pouch of holding. Slowly and with as much care as she showed the guns she loaded up every magazine she owned, and placed them in to her pouch. She then made sure that the energy clips she used as default ammo were fully charged. These she carefully slid them into her guns. Expertly she spun the guns on her trigger fingers and slid them into there holsters at the small of her back.

Ava paged through her spell book going over every thing she had learned. From the most complex spell to the most trivial theory. Anything at all she thought might help. She then felt for the flow of manna around her. It was strong and pure. The magical energies swirled and danced around her in intricate patterns. It was hypnotic the way they danced around. When she finally felt ready she closed her book and tucked it in to her pouch of holding and walked out of her room.

In front of the travel agency out on the little patch of land over looking the ocean and a beautiful set of ruins was Xavier. In the early morning light Xavier swung his Gunblade in slow deliberate arcs. He was one with the blade, and it with him. As he went through every kata he had learned, every technique he had ever picked up in his travels, his Gunblade wove a pattern of certain death. Periodically a kunai would flash out and stick into the center of little targets he had set up every where.

Then he practiced his sword techniques. First was Neo-twister nine that he had learned from Zidane. A raging inferno of a tornado flew at a boulder the boulder was undamaged, but the kunai thrown at it shattered it. The move reduced a targets health by 90.

Than he did Climb Hazard, one of two moves he had learned from Cloud. The boulder that it hit neatly split in two. Then he did the Onikage special. Three boulders shattered from the force of the attack. Next he did his own Limit Break to a boulder. Strike Purple Lightning, he moved and swung so fast that the opponent saw four of him and was hit just as many times. Finally he did his strongest technique, Omni-slash. He felt the Mako build in him as he rushed the last boulder. When he was done he was drained, but the boulder was reduced to sand.

Xavier pulled a power bar and a thermos of Headmaster Leonhearts special blend of coffee. In no time his Chakra, manna, and Mako levels returned to him. If ever he was ready now was that time.

Eric Master just grinned as he felt his students get ready. There presence in the universal fabric was so strong he actually felt pity for there opponents. But he knew that they were still no match for General John Onikage.

_Author's notes: 40 pages check it out. A short read. I chose to cut it off here because I feel that ch6 has dragged on long enough. To be honest I don't like it. But my proof readers do. It was about this time in the game that Ava Rei and Drew Roberts were introduced as well as Sephiroth. But the Spira mission was long even though this part of it only was one 5 hour game session I am breaking it down in to 2 maybe three parts .This is also about the point that the game started crossing into the other Final Fantasies. I know the descriptions of Ava and drew were not very good and if you wanna see Ava go to the yahoo group Prodigymethods. My art for the fic is in the photos section under Draven Nightly. As always Questions, Comments, and CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM can be sent to or Mission to Spira prt2 Technical difficulties is closer than you think. _

_Xavier Lofbrah, Shyri, and Draven nightly are the exclusive property of Paul S. Mulholland_

_Drake Gryphonis, Ava Rei, Drew Roberts, Clip, "Z" and Eric Masters are co owned by Paul, and Chris. And especially the people who played them. (Even though I control all the characters now except 2 . )_

_Final Fantasy X-treme is brought to you by Madness Studios._

_Madness Studios is owned by Paul S Mulholland._


	7. Ch7 Mission to Spira pt2 Tech Dif

Disclaimer: 1

All Final fantasy characters and locations are the exclusive property of Square Enix and do not belong to me.

Every thing else is me and my friends.

**Ch 7. Mission to Spira part 2. Technical Difficulties**

As one they moved forward. It didn't take long for them to encounter the first foot patrol. Five soldiers met the same bloody end that there two friends had met the day before. And like the day before Xavier loped off there left ear, and put it on his necklace. Now the rest of the team shared "Z" thought. Xavier has defiantly gone off the deep end.

As silent as death the team moved along the top of Mushroom rock road taking out any Mi'ihen soldier they came across. It was hard moving quietly in one big group, and at times Xavier thought he was moving with a freight train. But no one below them paid any attention to them.

But eventually the inevitable did happen, and they came across a foot patrol that was larger than they were. To make the situation worse they had a war Mech with them.

As one they moved on the foot soldiers, and they easily took them out. But when it came to the War Mech it took a lot of team work. It took a while but finally they took it down. They learned very quickly that lightening spells effectively healed it. But the fight ended up being a blessing in disguise for the ensuing explosion of the Mech put the base on high alert, and almost every foot patrol converged on the location of the fight.

And they were right with in moments a large number of Mi'ihen descended on the location of the fight. But team X-treme was no where to be found. As quickly, and quietly as they could they made there way to the door. However when they got there it was far from unprotected. Xavier counted ten soldiers, and one very large war Mech.

Xavier issued orders using hand signals. He signaled what he wanted every one to do and that he wanted it quiet. As one they leapt from the foliage and started attacking. As to his orders "Z", Drake, and Drew started to take out the soldiers, while Ava, clip and himself started on the war Mech.

"Z" threw her self at the nearest two soldiers. Her fists and feet did her talking for her. Drew took careful aim and put nice neat holes in the heads of three more. The rest were trying there best to get a lock on Drake. But he was up in the air and down again before they could even remotely get a lock on him.

Xavier didn't know why, but he found the design of the war Mech oddly familiar. As they attacked it he could swear he heard music from the command module. Ava put every thing she had into her spells, going out of her way to avoid those that had any kind of electrical properties. Clip concentrated as hard as he could while he preformed his white magic. The first thing he did was cast protect on Xavier, and Ava. He had to cast cure a few times too as Xavier moved in on the thing over, and over with blinding speed.

With out warning the Mech took a swing at Xavier that he couldn't see he was so preoccupied. But Clip saw, and quickly drew a bead on the joint of the arm. With a loud crash the entire arm fell to the ground useless. With a brief glance Xavier saw what Clip had hit and charge the other arm aiming at a cluster of hoses and wires. Xavier did a quick dodge roll out of the way as the arm fell to the ground, spraying fluids and sparks every where. Simultaneously Xavier and Ava cast fire spells at where the arms had been attached. The fluids caught fire instantly, and with a deafening explosion the War Mech blew up. The only thing left was a little of the frame, and the command capsule.

Cautiously they approached it. But before they could get with in ten feet of it Xavier stopped dead in his tracks and yelled for every one to get down. But before his words could register with the rest of his team the thing exploded. Every one was through back by the force of the attack.

Xavier looked up from where he laid on the ground stunned. He had been prepared for any thing, because anything was possible in Spira. But this had caught him by surprise. The explosion had been caused by a Mako attack. Mako being used like that in Spira, Xavier had never heard of it. But what he saw next shocked him even more.

A man completely dressed in black exited the Mech, and with him he carried a six foot long katana. Xavier watched in horror as the man brushed a stray strand of his waist length silver hair from in front of his glowing Aqua-blue eyes. As he moved away from the Mech his Black long coat blew open to show his well muscled body.

Slowly team X-treme made it to there feet, trying as best they could to get it together for this new threat. The man stopped his advance and just stared at them. His eyes missed nothing as he gave every one the once over. When he finally spoke his voice was as smooth as silk, it sent chills through every one.

"So this is Team X-treme, I don't see the big deal."

Xavier could feel the Mako pouring off of this man. But he refused to believe for a second that he was who he appeared to be.

"I know who you are trying to be, and it is very convincing, but impossible at the same time. You just can't be, because he is dead several times over" Xavier had to work very hard to keep his voice from shaking. He didn't need to feel the Mako to know that this man was dangerous.

"Oh is that so." He sounded amused

"You of all people Xavier Lofbrah should know that any thing is possible. Especially in Spira."

The man laughed.

"Go on Xavier tell them who you think I am. Tell them what you refuse to believe. Because I will tell you, it is possible. My mistress has brought me back. And even Cloud knows it."

As one his team looked at him as he tried to digest what he just heard.

"You are Sephiroth of Midgar."

Xavier felt sick as the man laughed again.

"Yes I am. See you could do it. And you piss ants are Ava Rei, Drew Roberts, Drake Gryphonys, Cliphord "Clip" Creedington, Zella "Z" Dincht, and of course the one who has been every where, and trained under every one Xavier Lofbrah."

The man laughed again.

"But as skilled as you are, you will not survive."

"We might surprise you." This from Drake.

Xavier wanted to kick him in the ass. He knew damn well his team was dead where it stood. The man drew his sword with a slow deliverance that had the effect he desired. He knew that Xavier could feel the Mako in him, as he could feel the Mako in Xavier. He had to admit for some one not born of Midgar; Xavier had a lot of Mako. He could also tell that the Black Mage Ava could sense his power also, but didn't know what it was just that it was there.

Xavier watched as Sephiroth brought the Masimoon up to about head level and pointed the tip in his teams' general direction. He gave his team credit they didn't back down. They even looked eager to prove this man they had never heard of wrong. With out hesitation Xavier dropped down into his own fighting stance. Sephiroth sneered. With no warning Sephiroth charged. The land around them ignited as he rushed

"SIN HARVEST!"

The world went black as they lapsed into oblivion.

**SOMEWHERE DARK**

Xavier tried to open his eyes, but shut them tight as soon as he did. From his brief glance he was surrounded by several large flood lights that were pointed right at his face. He had to admit that it was damn hot having all those lights pointed right at him.

"Ok, I get it, you got me. Do we have to have the lights on me though? As inventive as it is. This is entirely way too much over kill, and I will more than likely die of dehydration before you ever get any use full information out of me."

He could hear some people talking under there breaths not to far away. After a little bit the flood lights were turned off. Xavier could instantly feel his body start to cool off. He took this time to open his eyes. It was still too bright for him to open them much, but he got enough info to know that who ever had him knew what they were doing.

He was hanging from a support beam, his fingers and arms were restrained well. He was also shackled tightly to the ground. They even went as far as to strip him to his boxer shorts. To say he felt a little chill was an under statement.

"So are we going to get down to business or what?"

**Else where near by**

Drake looked up from where he had been sitting as soon as he heard Xavier's voice. They hadn't been put in the same cells, but they were close enough to see what was going on. Drake stood up as best as he could, trying to work feeling back into his knees. They had concreted him to the floor. Very inventive. He tried to move his legs. But the concrete that encased his legs up to his knees wouldn't budge. He was pissed though. Not only had they stripped him down to nothing. He laughed at this because he was now wearing a jock strap. He could only imagine the shock when they removed his pants and found him commando. So he would have to clean the concrete out of his scales for a good long time. But they had also concreted his tail in there too.

As he sat there he could see a small patch of white start to creep along the floor

**A little further up the hall**

Clip couldn't help but laugh as he watched his family spell work its way across the floor. He had managed to work the gag out of his mouth. He knew why he had been gagged but his white magic couldn't have helped him right now any way. As for torture he didn't know, but they were doing a stellar job so far.

He was chained to a wall in nothing but his boxer shorts, and a gag. And right across from him glaring a hole through his head was Ava. Also chained and gagged to a wall, in nothing but her under garments.

Clip could tell that she was pissed with the situation. Not only because she was in the same cell as Clip, or because she was bound and gagged as thus unable to cast any spells. But almost naked and chained to a wall, with no way to cover her self from Clips eyes. A lot of people were going to get nuked for this. First and fore most Clip. Avas' eyes shot open in horror, she instantly shut her eyes.

"What?" clip asked franticly whipping his head around to see what had so horrified her.

He couldn't see anything.

"What?" he asked again

Ava made little jerking motions at him. Clip started to look at him self than he saw it. And turned eleven shades of red. There in all of its glory was his mighty white staff. Pocking out of his boxers.

**Yet further down the hall**

Drew hung from the wall worried. Not because she couldn't use her magic or her guns, or that she was almost completely nude. But "Z", she was unconscious, and just as nude as she was.

They had chained her to a large box like thing that had held her with her arms and legs holding the box, ass high in the air. They had then taken a large wooden paddle and started asking her questions, and every time she refused they hit her as hard as they could. Most of the blows landed on her ass, or back.

If "Z" had felt any of it, she couldn't tell. "Z" hadn't screamed once. She had even asked if they wanted her to show them how it was done correctly. They had hit her several times as hard as they could in her face. To her benefit she had passed out. But now there was a growing puddle of her blood pooling around the box.

It took them four, or five more swings to realize that she had passed out. Slowly they had made there way out of the cell. Drew just watched the slow rise and fall of "Z's" back. She was happy that "Z" was at least still breathing.

"Did they leave yet?"

Drew was shocked. "Z" was still awake.

"Are you ok, "Z"?" Drew asked trying to get a better look at "Z".

"I've had worst."

Drew watched as "Z" flexed her arms and legs. With a mighty jerk "Z" freed her right arm. The bolt flew out of the box, and her right arm returned to where it had been hanging. Drew watched "Z" struggle to do the same with her left arm and her legs. But it didn't work.

"Z" took a few moments to think about her situation. Her body ached and wasn't working right. She was pretty sure her nose was broken, if any thing else was she had no clue. "Z" took several deep breaths and focused her energy. With all her might "Z" drove her knees and elbows in to the box repeatedly. It took a few hits, but eventually the box started to crumble. Drew realized that it was made out of some sort of stone. With a loud crack the box shattered. Slowly "Z" stood up Bruised and bleeding. Painfully she turned towards Drew, with four shards of stone in her hand. With blinding speed the stone fragments left "Z" hands, and broke open Drews bonds. "Z" instantly lapsed into oblivion. She didn't even feel her self hit the sharp stone shards that covered the ground.

**Xavier's cell**

Xavier felt his blood flow from his body as he was struck again, and again with a whip. He had no information to give them, and he seriously thought they were still flogging him just to please them selves. So he hadn't given them the pleasure of hearing him scream.

If any thing good be called of the situation, Xavier learned that there were three in the cell. His restraints on his hands weren't that strong, one good hit would shatter them. And the anchor of the floor chains was loose in the ground.

So he waited for them to stop and catch there breathe before he acted. With all of his effort Xavier curled his body up. With an audible pop the anchor flew out of the ground. Xavier's eyes flew open. He bit back the scream as much as possible, but if he was going to beat his captors he needed to see them.

One immediately ran at him, but Xavier was faster. With blinding speed his legs whipped forward and wrapped the chain around the person's neck. With a great effort Xavier balled his body up crushing the guys head in to the ceiling. While balled up Xavier placed his feet firmly against the ceiling and pulled.

With an audible crack the anchor tore out of the ceiling. By this time the other two realized what was happening and charged in at Xavier. Xavier let his momentum carry him around as he fell, bringing the restraints on his hands to there final destination on top of ones head. As he thought they easily shattered.

The last one found the situation futile and made for the door. But Xavier was quicker. With a flick of his wrist he sent the chain flying. It quickly wrapped around the last guards neck. Xavier gave a quick jerk that brought the guard flying back in to the opposite wall. The guard was dead before he hit the wall.

Xavier took several shaky steps before he couldn't move any more. His escape was brought up short by the shear lack of energy. Every last reserve had been expended to survive thus far. And his escape had used the last of it. No more Manna, no more Chakra, no more Mako, nothing. Xavier's eyes rolled into the back of his head as the void took him.

**Clip and Ava's cell**

Clip was getting anoid. If this was torture there captors sucked. Sure he was still embraced that he had been aroused, and Ava was still not looking at him. But no beatings, no grilling questions. Hell he had more punishment back on the farm than this.

All at once there was a commotion out side there door. Several shots were fired, and bodies hit the floor. Then the door flew open, and there was Drew just as nude as Ava, and himself. She had a very over stuffed pouch of holding hanging off her hip, one of her guns in hand, and a barley alive "Z" hanging off her shoulder.

As gently as she could she let "Z" fall to the floor. Then she whipped out her other gun and with four simultaneous shots freed Clip, and Ava.

"Thank you Drew." Clip said rubbing his wrists.

Drew didn't say any thing. But all at once she pointed a very shaky gun right at him.

"Save her!" Her voice cracked under the strain she was exerting to keep it together. Clip didn't even question as he knelt beside "Z" and started to pray as fast, and as hard as he could.

Drew finally collapsed to her knees, and with shaky hands started to unload her pouch of holding.

"Come on Drew lets get the fuck out of here." Ava said tugging on her friends arm.

Draw yanked her arm away and went back to work. She was neatly folding "Z's" cloths in to a neat pile.

"Drew what's wrong, lets go."

Drew hurled Ava's cloths at her. When Ava looked at her best friend she didn't recognize her. Her furry was so apparent in her face and features that Ava actually flinched.

"We are captured, and one of our team mates have nearly died while trying to save us, and you wanna fucking leave. Like, like this is some sort of field trip. We may just be SeeD candidates, but we are part of a team now. A real team, on a real mission. And our team mates need us. One of them is currently dieing, and she is doing so because she put her self before her desires as to save me. And you just wanna leave them."

Ava just gawked at her friend. Drew had never spoken to her like that before. Had never even raised her voice before. Ava slowly got dressed thinking about what her friend had said. She watched as Drew continued to fold each team mated belongings into neat piles, there weapons laid on top of each one of them. When she was finished she got dressed her self.

Gingerly she took each team mates weapons in to her hands and cleaned them. The blades were sharpened, the guns were taken apart, oiled, dried, re-oiled, and put back together with fresh energy cells. She even pain stakenly went over every inch of Drakes Armor, and retrieval cable to make sure they were right. Finally she started working on Xavier's gear, and there was a lot. She lost count of the number of thronging weapons in Xavier's pouch of holding, and back pack.

After about an hour of praying Clip stopped. With a weak smile to Drew, and Ava he gave "Z" a small shake. Clip got on to his shaky feet as "Z" started to stir. Clip grabbed his gear and walked off to a far corner. Ava watched as he got dressed. She knew exactly how much Manna he had used, and she must admit that he was extremely talented. Or his god really loved him. Ava noticed as he was slipping his under shirt on that he looked really pail. Even his fire engine red hair was pail and limp.

"Z" slowly opened her eyes to the site of Drew smiling down on her. "Z" smiled back as well as she could, but she was still in extreme amounts of pain. She knew she should be in more pain, but as Clip entered her field of view she knew why she didn't.

Tiredly Clip kneeled down by "Z's" side again. "Z" motioned for him to lean in, so he did. He suddenly found himself in a warm friendly hug.

"Thank you, Clip. I know how close I was, so I can only imagine how much it must have taken you to heal me."

Clip was speechless, so he just wrapped his arms around "Z" and returned the hug.

"Hey, if I wasn't good at what I do dear, do you think I would still be around?"

He felt "Z" shake in his arms as she silently laughed.

They let go of each other at the same time, and "Z" remained sitting through a great force of will. Clip reached into his pouch of holding and brought out a small packet of herbs, and a small flask of potion.

"What is that?"

"Something I have been working on with the good doctor." Clip said carefully mixing the two things together in a third container.

After some stirring, followed by smelling, than some more stirring Clip handed the mixture to "Z". "Z" gave it a funny look.

"Just drink it." Clip said while putting his stuff away.

"Z" shrugged and downed the mixture. It tasted like ass, but she felt instantly better.

"That's amazing, what was it."

"A super charged potion." Clip said

"Z" shrugged and finished the drink.

"I think we had best get going if were going to leave there are a lot of guards going into a cell three doors down." Ava said sticking her head out the door.

"Z" sprang to her feet and got dressed faster than Clip thought was possible,

"Let's go." "Z" said and rushed out the door.

As they silently made there way to the last cell some one yelled at them from the second cell.

"Hey, What about me?"

"Z" looked in the bared window of the door.

"It's Drake."

Quickly she looked back to the first, than back at Drake, than back at the team.

"Okay, Ava, Drew, you two free Drake. Clip come with me. This can't be good."

Ava gave Drew a funny look as if to say "Do I got to?" Drew glared at Ava and shot the door jam a couple of times. With one good kick the door flew open.

Ava and Drew just stared at Drake as he sat on his huge block of concrete in nothing but a jock strap, waving. As one Ava, and Drew casted several blizzard spells on the concrete block. Than they switched over to fire spells. The block suddenly shattered. Drake immediately started hobbling around trying to get feeling back into his legs. He could feel lose bits of concrete grinding around in his scales.

Drew reached into her pouch of holding and handed Drake his gear.

"We will wait for you to get dressed." Ava said waiting for Drake to get dressed.

"You might want to turn around."

"Why?" Ava asked rolling her eyes.

"Because these aren't mine." Drake said pointing to the jock strap.

Ava looked disgusted, Drew turned away blushing as red as her skirt. A short time latter Drake was ready. Ava and Drew found out when he placed a hand on each one of there shoulders. Both of them nearly jumped out of there skins. Drake couldn't help but laugh, especially when Ava tried to deck him.

"Come on, let's get going. I can only imagine what Xavier has been up to."

**Xavier's' cell**

Five of them. There were five guards standing over a broken and bleeding Xavier. That was all it took for "Z" to go off. They didn't know what hit them. "Z" was death in motion as she bobbed and weaved between them. A punch here, a kick there, Meteor beret for fun to finish.

Clip took one look at the room and decided they needed to move Xavier before he could even start to heal him. Drake and the rest had joined them by this time. With out question Drake grabbed Xavier under each arm, Clip grabbed his legs.

Ava took that moment to grab a set of keys from one of the downed guards and run to the one cell none of them had been in. She had just barely gotten the door open when Drake and Clip came running through it. Gently they lowered Xavier to the floor. Clip immediately started to mix two of his special potions. One for him self right now and one for Xavier if he woke up.

Ava was busy looking around the cell, but it was unusually dark. She noticed that there were no windows in the cell, other than the tiny one on the door. She knew that Clip was going to need light to work. So she lit up a small fire ball in her hand, and almost dropped it. Off in the darkest corner was a dark complexioned man in torn and tattered cloths. Ava half expected the guy to be dead, he looked like death warmed over.

"Are you just going to stand there with that light in my face, or what?" the man said with a heavy accent.

Ava let out a little yelp and did drop the fire ball.

"Was that necessary. Your fighting alone was enough to wake me up. But if any thing I guess I should thank you. I guess they will be to busy to torture me today."

A glow stick arced through the air and clattered to the ground near the man, Drake swaggered up after it. Drake knelt down and looked the man dead in the face.

"Hmm, an Alh'behd. Or half Alh'behd any way. I thought the accent familiar."

Drake bowed his head to the man.

"A SeeD, interesting. A sumoner, even better. So what brings you here honored Dragoon."

"A mission, your self?"

The man pointed to his legs. They were severely mangled.

"Insurrection, I don't agree with the good general's decrees. So I said so publicly. Let me tell you he wasn't kidding when he said he would make sure I never Blitzed again."

Drake extended his arm to the Alh'behd.

"Drake Gryphonys, SeeD first class."

The man grasped Drake fore arm.

"Rakeios Tatame, Blitz star, and militant."

"That's Ava, Drew, Clip, "Z", and our leader Xavier." Drake said pointing at each one of them.

"Z" hissed at Drake to be quiet from where she sat cross legged cradling Xavier's head in her lap as Clip prayed harder than he ever had. "Z" gently ran her fingers along Xavier's cold, clammy face. At least when Clip had started to heal her she was still breathing. Xavier wasn't, he was as still as death, and to make it worst she could not feel his presence at all. It was like he didn't exist. What ever he had done, he had reached absolute zero to do it. "Z" watched Xavier's chest desperately willing it to rise and fall. Maybe be a color other than a deathly bluish grey.

**No where, and every where at the same time**

He was falling, or was he floating. He didn't care. He was happy, and content. He had no pain, no problems, no cares, no nothing. He found himself happily falling through the most wonderful display he had ever seen. Swirls of Aqua blue Life stream embraced him. Streaks of purple Manna cradled him. Light blue Chakra welcomed him. He was at once one with all, and nothing. He started to tumble, spiraling towards his final destination. He was remotely aware that he must be dead. But he didn't care.

His tumbling started to come to a slow halt. All at once he found himself in a huge yard, surrounded by the most beautiful landscape he had ever seen. Off in the distance he heard laughter. Genuine laughter that could only be made by the most happy of people, or children. Xavier found himself moving. He felt more like floating, but what ever.

He found himself coming up on a mansion. He knew the mansion well. He had trained here as a child. As Xavier made his way around the corner of the house he found the source of the laughter. Off in the distance were several children, running and playing. Every last one of them was in a ninja type training outfit, and all of them had strong kitsune features. Every child he looked at had fox like ears, fox like tails, and red furry markings.

And then he saw her, Shyri. She came walking out of the glen craddling a baby to her bosom. She looked so beautiful, just as she always had only older. She was dressed in the most beautiful dress he had ever seen.

Than he saw himself, but only different. He looked how he would have looked had General Onikage never shown up in Beartree. Terrin was with them also. Apparently he ran his cousins Junk shop. They all looked so happy.

"This isn't real, is it?" Xavier said to the presence he felt behind him.

There was no immediate response, just a set of slender arms wrapping around his midsection from behind.

"And of course I can't look at the real you, because you will be gone before I even turn around."

He felt a head rest between his shoulder blades.

The Shyri he could see handed the baby off to the vision of himself that would never be. Slowly she skirted the children and made her way to him.

"No Xavier you can't look at the real me. Unfortunately the spell would be interrupted if you did, but I can make this version of me talk to you."

Xavier hung his head as he felt his tears start to flow.

"Than I am dead, and I have failed you again."

The vision of Shyri reached a fur covered hand out and stroked Xavier's cheek.

"You have failed no one Xavier. Especially not me."

Xavier watched as a vision of Eric Masters made his way up the walk. He greeted the fake Xavier and Terrin warmly, than made his way over to Shyri and himself.

"Hello Xavier." Eric said right to him. He than looked past Xavier and the vision of Shyri, right at the real Shyri.

"So you are the one that drives Xavier day and night."

Eric looked all around himself.

"This is a very nice illusion you have created dear, but you had best go. Every time you do this, she is one step closer to finding you."

Xavier felt the arms around his midsection get tighter.

"I can take it from here dear. Now go and run as far as you can from your location."

"As you wish lord Odin." The vision of Shyri said bowing.

Xavier instantly felt the arms let go, and all at once Beartree was the flaming destruction that it had once been.

"Why, why did you have to end this Odin?" Xavier said even more on the verge of tears.

"Because this is your reality Xavier not that fantasy that was created to ease your death."

Xavier looked around himself. Every where he looked he saw the bodies of those he loved, except Shyri and Terrin.

"Where are the bodies of Shyri, and Terrin so that I can die knowing that they at least will really be waiting for me?"

Eric looked around the destruction him self.

"Hmm, I don't know Xavier. I guess you could take this as a gift from me, as an indirect way of telling you that they are not dead, and that your search is not in vain."

Eric gave Xavier a moment to absorb what he had just told him.

"I can not tell you where they are. Only that they are alive, and your journeys will reunite you with them. But more importantly I want you to take a look around you."

Xavier looked at the death and destruction all around him. All at once the vision shifted to Garden. Just like Beartree it was a flaming display of death and destruction. The vision shifted again to Spira. Besaid Island and the calm lands were a raging inferno. Once again it shifted. This time it was the lands of Midgar that were set ablaze.

"Do I even need to show you Alexandria, or Ivalice?"

"No." Xavier was openly crying now.

"You need to return to your team Xavier. They need you. The world needs you."

Xavier slumped to the ground.

"But why? Why dose it have to be me? Why couldn't have I been left alone to lead the life that Shyri showed me. Why?" Xavier begged Eric.

"I don't know what Xiedie has planned. But I can tell you this. If she had not influenced John Onikage to invade Vana'diel, you would not have ended up in Beartree. If you had not gone to Beartree you would not have met Shyri, and Xiedie would have her now. Don't even ask what she wants with Shyri, because I honestly don't know. And had John Onikage not destroyed Beartree you would not have gotten the training you did from the people you did."

Eric extended a hand to Xavier.

"Come on son, it is time to go back to your team. No your family."

Xavier took Eric's' hand, and immediately the clouds of Mako, Manna, and Chakra flowed in to Xavier filling him with the life he had lost.

When it was all done a tunnel opened up before Xavier. With out hesitation Xavier started to run down it.

**Back in the real world**

"Z" wept openly as she held Xavier's lifeless body, Clip had given up thirty minutes ago, and moved on to the stranger in the corner. After three hours Clip felt that to continue was pointless. Xavier was dead, and it would be best for them to finish the mission so that they could bury Xavier and leave Spira.

"This just ain't fair. God damn it Xavier, you promised me that you would dance with me." "Z" said pounding a fist into Xavier's unmoving chest.

All at once Xavier's eyes snapped open and his chest shot up filling with sweet, precious, life giving air. "Z" was stunned for all of three rises and falls of Xavier's chest. Than she through her arms around Xavier as best she could.

"God damn you Xavier don't you ever die on us again."

"I'm sorry "Z"." Xavier said weekly as he reached his arms above his head to encircle them around "Z" the best he could.

"Welcome back brother. You gave us quiet the scare." Drake said walking over to him and "Z".

"I'm sorry Drake. I'll try not to scare you like that again."

Drake surveyed the situation again, and couldn't help but laugh.

"So "X" you going to get up, or are you going to continue to lay there and get babied by "Z".

Xavier and "Z" both flipped Drake off at the same time. But he had a point. So with some assistance from "Z" Xavier slowly made his way to his feet. With some effort Xavier got dressed, he didn't remember his gear weighing so much. With out question he drank the potion that Clip gave him. It took a tremendous effort for him not to vomit it back up. But he felt his strength return to him.

As he waited for the slight high he felt from his rapidly returning power levels, Xavier scanned the cell. He was overly delighted to see that every one was alright and moving. Than his eyes came to rest on the final occupant of the cell.

"That is some fine work Clip. Truly your god must love you."

Xavier walked over to the half Alh'behd, and gave him a quick once over.

"Hmm, a half Alh'behd. From the looks of it you were, or are either a really talented Blitz ball player, or a fighter."

The Alh'behd gave a small laugh.

"My sister is correct about you; you go right for the heart of the matter. No bull shit."

"Sister?"

"I'm sorry, I am Rakeios Tatame. I am the adopted son of Lord Braska."

Xavier wrapped his mind around the statement as best as he could right now. He wondered why Yunna hadn't mentioned him. The best he could come up with was that she didn't know about him till after he had left.

"Well I suppose I had best bring you with or your sister will kill me."

Xavier offered his hand to Rakeios, it was taken with enthusiasm. Rakeios got to his feet shakily. To be honest Xavier was surprised that he was up at all. The man was blatantly under fed. That and if his prison uniform was any indication, his legs had been really bad.

"Well Xavier, any bright idea as to what we should be doing?" Drake asked peering out of the door.

Xavier thought for a minute.

"We need to find the command center. If our target is any where he will be there."

Drew cleared her throat.

"And what if we run in to that Sephiroth guy again."

Xavier didn't look at her as he pulled his goggles over his eyes.

"Than we will die."

**HANGER**

He didn't like it. It was that simple. They had been sneaking about now for a while, and nothing. They met hardly any resistance at all, and those soldiers that they had run into had been easy enough to deal with. Xavier knew something was wrong but he couldn't explain it at all.

Than they rounded the last corner, and before them was easily the largest air ship that Xavier had ever seen. Xavier quickly dodged back around the corner. Entering the Air ship was there target, and he was being closely followed by Sephiroth.

Xavier looked over his shoulder at his team, plus one. Every one of them nodded at him. He had never been prouder of them. Drake, Clip, and "Z" knew they couldn't beat Onikage, much les Onikage and Sephiroth. Ava, and Drew knew there lives were about to end and they weren't afraid at all. Xavier turned to them and spoke right to them.

"It is time guys, Rakeios you are free to do what ever you want. Hopefully by the end of the day you will be playing Blitz ball again."

Rakeios picked at his prison grays for a bit than looked at Xavier.

"I'm coming with you. I think you will need me. That and I need to repay you for your kindness."

Xavier turned back to the Air ship.

"Suit your self, but we are more than likely going to die."

Rakeios moved up by Xavier.

"How much do you think you know about that Air ship?"

Xavier gave him a funny look.

"Why?"

"I could tell you any thing you wanted to know about it."

Xavier gave him an even funnier look.

"How?"

"I designed and built it."

Rakeios had every ones attention.

"I designed it to be a mobile command center. Uncle Cid, brother, and my self built it."

Xavier looked back at the air ship as it powered up. He turned back to his team.

"Let's go, forever awaits us."

His team ran forward as one. Clip was the first to reach the ramp. Quickly he jumped up the ramp. He was closely followed by Ava, and Drew. Rakeios jumped up on the ramp as the air ship lifted off. Drake Grabbed "Z" under his arm and jumped. He barley grabbed a hold of the ramp. With effort he hefted "Z" up to the lip of the ramp. Drake watched as Xavier jumped up to the lip of an ammo rack; from there he jumped to a hanging lamp. Xavier waited for just the right moment, and jumped one last time. But his jump fell short, and instead of grabbing the lip of the ramp, he ended up grabbing a hold of "Z's" ass.

"What the hell!"

Xavier looked up at "Z". He gave her butt a few test squeezes.

"Hmm, soft yet firm."

"Z" blushed as pink as her outfit. As quickly as he could he climbed up the length of "Z's" body. He then turned around and helped Drake and "Z" up on to the air ship.

"You did that on purpose! What, wanted to make sure that you were totally alive?"

"No, I miss calculated my jump."

Xavier slowly walked further into the air ship, quickly finding the rest. Ava, Clip, and Drew were standing around Rakeios, who was busily working on a computer counsel. His fingers were a blur as he worked.

"What did you find?"

Rakeios didn't even look over his shoulder as he spoke.

"To much. We are headed for the Calm Lands, but the final destination isn't a coordinate in Spira. And all the ships power is being diverted to a machine I did not design or put in this ship. Plus I found a file called Jutsu, and I have no idea what it is."

Rakeios didn't know what to say as he was forced out of the chair and Xavier started to work just as hard as he had on the computer. A lot of cussing and swearing took place as Xavier worked. Apparently the file had an encryption on it that he had never seen. Finally Xavier connected his P.D.A to the computer and down loaded every thing, sending it immediately to Garden.

"So what was it?" Rakeios asked as Xavier got up from the chair.

"I don't know, but the word Jutsu refers to a type of ninja ability."

"So what do we do now?" Ava asked

Xavier looked to Rakeios.

"The bridge is forward, through the hanger bay."

Xavier didn't have to say any thing his team was ready and they had a destination. So as one they moved through the dull metallic halls. It was apparent from the design of the architecture that this air ship had been intended for much more. But when it had been commissioned as a mobile base it had lost all of its beauty.

Xavier safely removed his goggles; it was dark as they moved forward. Every where there was sings of things that had been destroyed from the original design. A light out here, a hole in the wall there, spilled oil against that wall. It was disgusting. Finally though they reached the Hanger. Xavier once again put his goggles on. The lights in the hanger weren't on, but the design had the hanger right under the bridge. A large transparent wall dominated the front of the hanger. With out effort they could see that the ship was flying at break neck speed towards the Calm Lands. And waiting for them in the calm lands was this huge rip right in the sky.

"Ain't it lovely, Filth?"

Every one whipped around to notice that John Onikage, and Sephiroth had entered the hanger.

"That is a natural shift gate." He said drawing his sword.

Sephiroth drew his as well. But something was visibly wrong with him. He looked really pail, and his sword wavered in his hands. The only thing that Xavier could come up with is that he must be suffering Mako drain.

With out warning Rakeios leapt at Onikage, but the ship took that moment to shift. Rakeios landed flat on his face infront of Onikage. With blinding speed He lunged forward unleashing "The Onikage special" Those who had seen it avoided the majority of it. Ava and Drew went down. Drake, Clip, and "Z" charged. They were met half way by Sephiroth.

Xavier watched as "Sin Harvest" landed his friends back by Ava, and Drew. However he noticed that the move was not as strong as it had been when he had done it to them earlier.

"What's the matter, dose Mako drain have you down?"

Sephiroth gave Xavier a withering glare. It had no effect on Xavier; he knew damn well that Sephiroth was barley standing. He chose that moment to even the odds.

Xavier rushed Sephiroth. Sephiroth brought up his sword to counter, but then Xavier disappeared. He was confused, how did the little piss ant disappear. With out warning Sephiroth was slashed across the back.

He whipped around to kill Xavier, but he wasn't there again. All the sudden he was hit again, this time from the sides simultaneously. Sephiroth dropped the Masimoon. Xavier was no where to be seen. Even that putts Onikage was in shocked disbelief.

Then it happened again, only this time there were three Xavier's. This time Sephiroth was hit with three identical upward slashes that sent him into the air. Again Xavier disappeared.

All at once Sephiroths' upward momentum was stopped short by four Xavier's doing down ward slashes. As Sephiroth fell to the deck he saw the four Xavier's come together.

"He was moving so fast that there were multiples of him." Sephiroth thought to him self as he landed on the deck, flat on his back.

Xavier landed, ready for any thing that Onikage had for him. At that moment though the airship entered the temporal rift in the sky. The ship shuddered violently as it passed through. All at once the shuddering stopped. Sephiroth made it to his feet if barely. Than it hit them. Both Xavier, and Sephiroth doubled over as visible lines of Mako flooded into there bodies. General Onikage watched in amazement as both men drew in more and more Mako.

When it was all done they both got to there feet. Xavier looked infinitely stronger than before. Sephiroth looked sicker.

"What the hell is going on here, you should be all over me like stink-on-shit?" Xavier asked Backing away from both opponents.

"You finally noticed, but it is too late." A voice said from behind him.

Xavier whipped around just in time to get hit with the strongest magical attack he had ever witnessed. Black mist slammed him hard into a bulk head. Before he had a chance to slide down John Onikage rushed in and nailed him to the wall. One kunai in each hand, and foot.

Xavier hung on the wall unmoving. He refused to die a second time in one day. Than he saw her. She was at once the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and the most dangerous monster he had ever seen. She walked right up to where he was hanging. Xavier couldn't help but stare as she walked up to him. Her silken outfit barley covered her, and left nothing to the imagination.

"You are proving to be quiet a bothersome individual, Xavier Lofbrah." She said.

The sound of her voice made his skin crawl. It hit him than that he had heard her voice before, in his dream.

"You. You are Xiedie."

She favored him with an amused smile. Xavier watched as Sephiroth made his way to Xiedie, and Onikage side. Than all at once Sephiroth stood up straighter as a six foot katana made its way from his gut to the top of his head. With blinding speed the sword left his body, and cleaved him horizontally twice. With a violent kick from behind Sephiroth exploded into a cloud of Mako energy, which was quickly absorbed by another Sephiroth.

Xavier watched in horror as this Sephiroth flicked the extra blood from his blade and resheathed it at his side. He than whipped around to glare at Onikage.

"Do not ever make another inferior clone of me again." He said in a dead pan voice that left no room for argument.

This Sephiroth, Xavier decided, was the real deal.

"I apologize for my lateness, lady Xiedie. However the kitsune you are interested in knows those lands better than I do, and she is being protected by a very strong group of people."

Xiedie looked amused.

"A strong group of people. Are you telling me that a strong group of people prevented you from getting a hold of one half kitsune?"

"I apologize, but the Mako is not as strong there as it is in Midgar, or Spira. So I was not in any type of shape to deal with there numbers. To be sure though several of there weaker numbers are now part of the life stream."

Xiedie looked back at the struggling Xavier.

"Do not worry about it Sephiroth, this one will take us right to her. Weather he is aware of it or not."

"Yeah Seppie, the enemy will do your job for you." Onikage said with a sneer.

"Mind your toung. The only reason I have not killed you yet is because our mistress still has use of you."

Sephiroth turned on Onikage.

"But when your use is done, I will enjoy killing you. And no amount of healing, no phoenix down, not even the black mist will be able to bring you back from your far plane."

"That is enough both of you. The air ship is nearly at its destination. We are leaving." Xiedie said walking to the far end of the hanger where a cloud of black mist was forming.

Sephiroth immediately turned on his heal and walked after her. John Onikage walked over to the pinned Xavier, kunai in hand.

"She may need you alive to get this Kitsune, what ever the fuck that is. But soon, very soon I will send you to your ancestors."

With that Onikage plunged the kunai hilt deep into Xavier's chest, right next to his heart, just to prove he could have killed him. Than he ran to the dark mist to join his mistress and Sephiroth.

Xavier hardened his resolve and pulled one of his hands free. The kunai stayed in the wall. Quickly he reached into his pouch of holding and pulled out his only Mega Phoenix. He gave it a couple of shakes, and tossed it at where his team mates were. Hope fully one of them would be able to prevent the air ship from reaching its final destination. As the void took Xavier the ship arced into its final approach.

On lookers that still in habited the rotten pizza that was Midgar city watched in horror as an air ship the likes of which they had never seen came streaking out of the sky. Flying at the remains of Shinra tower at ludicrous speed.

_Author's notes: Wasn't that fun. I know I enjoyed writing it. But I think this might be the last one for a while. I got school work to do. And the only people reading this are my proof reader, and one other. But who knows. I might surprise you. The next chapter when it comes out will be called Ch8. Life's lessons in Midgar. As always questions, comments, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism can be sent to or to those of you who actually read this on I have posted another story in the white wolf section (or was it the world of darkness section) Called "Shattered Heart" It is a work done between me and two others. Latter._

_Final Fantasy is owned and distributed by Square Enix. I do not own **ANY **Final Fantasy character, or location. All the other Characters and locations are mine._

_Final Fantasy X-treme is distributed by Madness Studios._

_Final Fantasy X-treme is owned by Chris and Paul._

_Madness Studios and Draven Nightly are the exclusive property of Paul S Mulholland._


	8. Ch8 Lifes lesons in Midgar

Disclaimer: 1

All Final fantasy characters and locations are the exclusive property of Square Enix and do not belong to me.

Every thing else is me and my friends.

**CH.8 LIFE'S LEASONS IN MIDGAR OR THE TIES THAT BIND**

If there was one thing Xavier hated more than waking up in the infirmary, was waking up in a place he didn't know. Slowly he turned his head.

"I think he is finally waking up."

He knew that voice, though it wasn't one of his team mate's voices. As he rolled over the owner of the voice came into view, and he had to admit it was quite a view. Bent over him was a very beautiful woman dressed in a black halter top and black dress. Her waist length brown hair, complimented her liquid brown eyes that were staring into his reflective eyes. But what had his eye was the site of her massive breasts about to fall out onto his face.

"Well this sure beats staring up at the ceiling." He said with a shit eating grin on his face.

She made to punch him square in the face, but was brought up short by another voice.

"That is enough Tifa. He doesn't need to be out for another three days"

Xavier looked past Tifa to see that his old master was also there. Cloud stood leaning against the wall. Arms crossed, looking like he didn't care. Xavier had no delusion that Cloud didn't care. He knew that Cloud knew that Sephiroth was back. He more than likely felt his Mako signature, and came to investigate. But who really knew. To be honest Xavier didn't care one way or the other. He had gotten what he wanted out of Cloud. On top of that he knew that Cloud had almost no use for him. After all it was Cloud that walked out on him.

Xavier couldn't blame him though. He knew what it felt like to just wanna be left alone, and the world won't leave you be.

Slowly Xavier got out of the bed he had been placed in. He really didn't care that he was in his boxers when the covers fell from his body. Cloud and Tifa both had seen him nude plenty of times, what was one more time.

"When you finally get dressed, your team is down stairs eating dinner." Cloud said leaving the room.

Tifa was close on his heals.

All things considered, Xavier felt great. He wrote it off as being in such a Mako rich environment. Grabbing his goggles, Xavier made his way down stairs. True to Clouds word there was his team and Clouds sitting around a huge table eating like pigs.

Xavier shook his head, and took a seat next to Drake. With out word Xavier was handed a plate of food. Feeling rather hungry he dug in. He knew of course that Cloud had not taken his eyes off of him, or even touched the food infront of him. Xavier also noticed that some one very important was not there either.

Drake wolfed down every thing in site. He didn't know what it was, but it was the best thing he had ever eaten. He was well aware that Xavier and this Cloud guy were weighing and measuring each others actions. He was kinda surprised that Cid Highwind wasn't there, but oh well. The old man was more than likely working on his precious Highwind, or giving it to the woman. More food was brought, and more food disappeared in front of Drake. Drake was totally oblivious to the teen age girl that was sitting across from him eyeing him as hungrily as Drake eyed his plate.

"Z" liked Tifa. There weren't many female fighters in the world. Those she knew of were either Man-beasts, or so tom-boyish they might as well have been men. Or they were girly, girls that could hit fairly decent. But Tifa, she was like her self. Neither a grrrrl nor a girly, girl. Just her self. So she was top notch in "Zs" book. The food wasn't half bad either. Though she seemed to recall Xavier saying that you should never ask what it was you were eating. Oh well, eat up and then get to business.

Clip poked the mass of stuff on his plate that was supposed to be food. When it hadn't stopped moving he had asked for a simple salad. He had received the oddest looks from all the members of Avalanche that were present. So he had just asked for some water. When he got his glass the contents frightened him. He couldn't place the color if he tried, and there was stuff floating in it. So he just sat there and watched the others.

Ava and Drew didn't know what to make of Avalanche, than again neither could decide what to make of Midgar in general. The place was so dirty, run down and polluted that had it been any where else the entire place would have been condemned. But according to there host the conditions of the entire realm was one hundred percent better than it had been fifteen years ago.

Ava found it hard to believe that any one would willingly live in such squalor. But to each there own. She could tell that they were deeply attached to there realm and cared for it deeply.

With out a word Cloud suddenly got up and left the table, his food untouched. No one bothered to stop him. Barret just scooted his chair in a little to let him past. Any one who happened to have Tifa in there line of site could almost see her pain as Cloud just brushed past her as he went out side.

Deciding that if he was going to get any kind of information out of Cloud Xavier got up as well. When he got out side Cloud was already on his bike, getting ready to go.

"You know, you could at least acknowledge her existence Cloud." Xavier said walking right in front of the bike.

"Not every one can go traipsing around the world, like a love sick puppy, Xavier. Some of us have decided to grow up."

Xavier didn't let this faze him. Cloud had always been like this. He could never tell though if it was jealousy, or just plane dick headedness that drove Cloud to make such comments to him about his search for Shyri.

"Your right, some one did have to grow up. It is just pretty sad that I did it before you."

Cloud got off his bike and right in to Xavier's' face.

"You have no idea about the pain I have gone through Xavier. You know nothing of the sacrifices I have made for a world that doesn't give a good God-damn about you after you have saved it."

"Is that what you want, Cloud, recognition for saving the lands of Midgar. And here I thought you were an over baring ass-clown because you held some one you loved while they died."

"Like I said Xavier. You will never know."

"And how would you know, you never listened to me, you hardly trained us, and when we learned your signature move, and then could do it better than you, you abandoned us. How long did you stay gone? Huh? How long did you make your Friends, and team mates worry about you that time."

Cloud didn't answer.

"That's what I thought. You just got back into town now, and off again you go just because I am here."

Xavier was aware that every one from the bar had come out to witness the argument. He was also aware that some one else had just arrived as well.

"I have found you at last Xavier."

Xavier looked up to the roof of Tifa 7th Heaven, and there he was just how he remembered him.

"I didn't have to look for you. I knew you would eventually show up." Xavier replied to the man on the roof.

"Yes it would seem our fates can not help but converge over, and over again."

"Keep it up, and you'll put me to sleep."

The man grinned and slid the arms of his gi off and let it hang around his waist revealing a long jagged scar on his upper body. The scar ran from his upper right shoulder to just under his left peck. Slowly he drew a four foot katana from his hip, and pointed it at Xavier.

"The last time our swords crossed you gave me this scar, and then ran. The time has come for retribution."

Just as slowly Xavier drew his Gunblade, reaching up he pulled off his goggles and tossed them aside.

"It is about time you acted. I thought you were going to stand up there a lecture my ear off."

The rest of team X-treme watched the verbal confrontation not knowing what to make of it. But when both men drew there weapons, every one reacted.

"Xavier, keep your team out of this. This is our business and ours alone."

Xavier lifted a calming hand towards his team.

"Stay back guys, I can handle him alone."

Team X-treme stood down.

With out warning the man leapt off the roof at Xavier. Xavier grinned as he watched the man descend on him, his long black pony trailing behind him.

With a loud crash the two blades collided, but the man didn't land. Instead he used his Upper body to propel himself off of Xavier's blade. Flipping over Xavier's head, he did a bird step on the way over.

Xavier blocked the double kick with his fore arm. Quickly he than reached out and grabbed an ankle. As quickly as he could he whip snapped the man to the ground.

However his hands were up, and he caught himself before he hit the ground. Just as quickly as Xavier had, he wrapped his legs around Xavier's head and pulled him over.

Xavier went with the through. Flipping over in mid air he landed on his feet. He whipped around just in time to see the man kip to his feet.

The two combatants rushed each other again. There swords always meeting mid swing. Every swing swung was countered. Every sword technique was matched.

With great speed the man swung his Katana, and more often than not the next attack was either him spinning on his hands kicking at Xavier's head, or punching at Xavier. Xavier blocked every swing, every kick, and every punch.

Like wise the man countered every swing of Xavier's. Every Kunai throwen was deflected away. Every grapple was gotten out of. With blinding speed there swords flew through the air. Any thing that got in the way of the swords fell apart in threes or fours, well after they were hit.

All at once there fight carried them into Tifas' bar. It didn't take long for the customers to clear out.

With a back flip Xavier landed on a table quickly stepping over several quick thrusts. All at once the man planted his hands on the table and flipped upside down sending several spinning kicks at Xavier's upper body. Xavier grabbed one foot, spinning around to build momentum, he hurled the man up in to the rafters. He didn't make the rafters be fore he fell back down again.

"Oh shit." Was Xavier's only thought as the man flipped over and landed hard on the other end the table sending Xavier himself up into the rafters.

With a flip Xavier landed on a beam. It didn't take long for the man to get up there himself. Xavier was impressed with the mans improvement in balance. He was actually doing well on the beam. They both looked down as Tifa came out of the kitchen carrying a tray with two large mugs of ale. All it took was an eye brow wiggle.

Just as suddenly as they were in the bar, they were out again, both holding large mugs of ale.

"You bastards had best pay for those!"

"Yes Tifa." They both replied.

As they fought they drank, as they drank they fought.

Those in the team who drank thought the fight couldn't get better. Those who didn't drink thought they were seeing the most amazing thing. The on lookers who knew the combatants thought them show offs.

As the last drop of beer was drunk the mugs were tossed at one another. But they too met there fates in three separate pieces. The man lunged at Xavier, and he jumped back to avoid the slash. As he landed Xavier him self lunged forward.

"Finishing technique, STRIKE PURPLE LIGHTNING!"

As he charged Xavier's Gunblade had angry purple energy dancing all along it. As the distance closed Xavier winked out of existence. The man knew this move well. He had seen it work. More importantly he had felt it work. With precision timing he raised his sword to his left and deflected the first swing. Xavier disappeared again. He took a half step back and brought his sword up infront of him. This time two Xavier's swung, the three swords collided in the middle. The Xavier's disappeared. He knew this is where the fatal flaw lied in strike purple lightening. If the next set of swings missed Xavier was screwed, because the final set of swings took place in the air. But if the opponent wasn't up there from the third set of swings Xavier would be up there alone. And once Strike Purple Lightening was started he couldn't stop mid swing. With blinding speed him self he dove at the ground. Xavier's swings went harmlessly over his head. It worked Xavier was now in the air realizing that he messed up.

Collectively every one watching gasped as they watched the man nip to his feet and sheathed his sword. Xavier hung in the air and got ready for what he knew was next. He knew that to block this next move he would have to block twice in the span of less than the blink of an eye. Xavier started to fall head first at the man. The man crouched low and got ready to draw his sword. Green energy started to well up around the sheath, as the man drew more and more Mako to him self.

"Finishing Technique MAKO ESSENCE."

With lightening fast speed the man drew his sword at Xavier, it left an angry green trail of Mako in its wake. There came a loud clang as Xavier met the swing. But then the second stage of the move happened and three people knew what was happening as the man started to spin away from Xavier. They were Xavier, the man, and one other watching. As the man spun away from Xavier he felt the vacuum created by the mans momentum. Xavier strained with all his might to hold his Gunblade right where it was. With more speed than the first swing the man whipped around and slashed again, the same angry trail of Mako following his sword. By luck alone Xavier blocked the second swing and was forced back by it. Every thing behind Xavier was hit with hurricane force as the energy of the move washed over it. The man stood and stared at Xavier as Xavier nipped up to his feet.

The two warriors grinned at one another and both there swords up infront of them horizontally, cutting edge up. Then simultaneously they snapped there blades vertical and gathered a large amount of Mako to the tips of there respective blades. With blinding speed they charged each other. Over and over again there blades met as they both did Omni-slash at the exact same time. Each swing was punctuated by a mini explosion.

Team X-treme couldn't believe what they were seeing. Who ever Xavier was fighting was just as strong, just as skilled, and just as fast as he was. Every thing Xavier knew, this man knew as well. And vise versa. There wasn't any thing the other could do that the first didn't anticipate.

They swung at each other with there Mako charged swords. Swing for swing was met. However the man was the first into the air. So Xavier decided to stay right where he was on the ground.

He was shocked, Xavier had not gone into the air. He wasn't going to finish the move. Then it hit him. Xavier was going to finish the move just from a different angle. He grinned, Xavier had apparently learned much, and was able to adapt at blinding speeds now.

Both combatants froze where they were and collected the Mako necessary for the final swing. The man came crashing to the ground with blinding speed, a large ball of Mako energy on the tip of his blade. Xavier spun around once to gain the momentum necessary for the final swing. As he did his ball of Mako kicked up a large dust trail. On the completion of his spin he was rising towards his opponent. With a defining explosion the swords met in the air.

The force of the two swings made them lose grip of there swords. As they fell to the ground they snatched for there spinning swords. When there feet hit the ground again they charged each other. This time holding the others weapon. He decided it was his turn to be surprising and winked out of existence. Xavier was stunned but ready if barely.

He swung and disappeared again. Xavier blocked but was surprised at the power. He blocked again as the man winked into existence for the second set of swings, and as should be there was two of him. He whipped the katana up infront of him in just the nick of time. Again shocked at the power. Then he dove to avoid the third set of swings. The man made the same mistake Xavier did and ended up in the air alone. As Xavier nipped to his feet he got it, and felt stupid. The man had always been able to draw more Mako than him. But Xavier still had a few tricks left up his sleeve. He placed the Katana at his hip and crouched low to draw it.

The man watched as Xavier crouched and started to draw Mako to himself in large amounts. He grinned.

"I can see that you still can't draw as much as Me." he thought to himself as he fell ready for the move to come.

With blinding speed Xavier drew the Katana at the man, an angry green trail of Mako followed the blade. It was blocked. But Xavier was already in motion, and continued to spin. The vacuum drew the man in, but it wasn't as power full as his had been, and he wasn't throwen back when the second hit came.

They stood there blades locked.

"You are week Xavier. Admit it."

"You only wish I was week, if just to give you false hope that you aren't getting too old."

They broke and Xavier immediately drew three Kunai and charged them Chakra. He whipped around and unleashed the three knives. The man brought up the gun blade and deflected the Kunai. But he wasn't ready for the shock wave part of the Onikage special and was blown away by it.

Xavier stood there his chest heaving.

"Very nice Xavier. Now for my new move."

The man brought his blade up and placed one hand by the tip, already gathering Mako. With blinding speed he whipped around and hit Xavier with a large beam attack totally composed of Mako. Xavier was throwen back to the ground. Like Xavier had before him, he stood there heaving.

Tiredly they approached each other. Every one held there breathes as they stood toe to toe staring at each other. They both through there head back and laughed the exact same time, then embraced each other in a tight brotherly hug.

"Xavier - Kun, my brother, it has been too long."

"Ashlin - Sama, how have you been."

As one team X-tremes' collective jaws hit the floor. Just as quickly as the fight had started it was now over and they hugging each other calling each other brother.

"My god Xavier you look great, and your skills have improved greatly."

"Like wise Ashlin, I can not believe how powerful you have become as well."

At the same time both men held the other sword out infront of them and bowed to one another. And at the same time they took there swords back and sheathed them.

"What the hell did you hit me with _Onisan_?" Ashlin asked.

"It is called the Onikage Special. I tech copied it from the man I am hunting. And what about you. That new move felt kind of raw."

"It is a move in progress I call it Wrath of Mako."

They heard a throat clear behind them. Together they turned and found the collectively pissed off faces of team X-treme.

"So um Xavier are you gonna introduce us or what. I mean we were sure the earth was gonna blow up from that fight only to have it be a friendly display." "Z" said barely containing her anger.

"Oh, um, yeah. Every one this is my Friend, training partner and Brother Ashlin Kuroaki."

Ashlin walked right up to "Z" and took her hand and lightly kissed it. "Z" blushed eleven shades of red.

"Excuse me miss for my rudeness. But I was wondering if you could help me out."

"Umm, uh. Sure what?"

"Would you bare my first male child."

"Z" went from shocked, to astonish to pissed in the span of a heart beat. Xavier was not surprised when "Z" decked Ashlin.

**LATTER THAT NIGHT**

Shock had worn off hours ago. How any one could drink as much as these three was beyond human reason. Clip, and Drake were sure that alcohol poisoning should have set in a long time ago. Ava, and Drew had lost count of the number of times that Tifa had changed the kegs under the counter of her bar.

In back Moogles had been working triple time washing Mugs and plates to keep up with the guests.

"_ONE MORE ROUND TIFA!"_ Xavier shouted in a slurred voice

Drake, and "Z" had ducked out long ago. "Z" was now passed out in a booth, snoring loudly.

Tifa brought three more large mugs of ale. Cloud, Ashlin, and Xavier raised there mugs, gave a cheer, and started chugging. The further back Cloud tilted his mug the further back his body went. Till finally with a loud thud he hit the floor out cold.

"_Pussy……"_ Xavier slurred, than passed out him self, his head hitting the table with enough force to splinter it.

Ashlin howled with laughter till he fell off his chair, out cold.

Clip, Drew, and Ava watched as the Moogles from in back came forward, casted a float spell on each of the three and carted them upstairs to bed.

With out a word Tifa started to clean up the mess, the still awake members of Team X-treme lent a hand.

"Are they always like that?" Ava asked looking at the mess in disgust.

Tifa cleared a spot to sit as she started to tell her tail.

"No, Xavier used to look up to Cloud, as much as he looks up to Ashlin."

"What happened?" Clip asked sitting as well.

"Cloud never really wanted to train either of them, but seeing the raw potential in both of them he decided to any way."

Tifa got a far away look in her eyes as she pushed her rag around the table. Every one noticed the pain in her eyes, even though she hid it well.

"It didn't take long for Cloud to realize that both of them had the potential to be stronger than him. He also didn't like it that they were both previously trained. Xavier by his cousin, this Tidus guy, and some puts named Zidane. As for Ashlin, Cloud really didn't like the fact that he had been not only trained by, but also controlled by Sephiroth."

Tifa had every ones attention.

"It also didn't take long for "X", and Ash to notice that Cloud didn't like them. It also didn't take long for Cloud to abandon them. Of course those two followed him all over the world. So Cloud trained them harder than he was ever trained himself, hoping to scare them away. You can guess how well that worked. Xavier, and Ashlin are driven like no other men I know. So the harder Cloud pushed them, the harder they trained."

Moogles brought forth food and drink for the four of them.

"Cloud thought he could break Xavier's spirits first, since he was not from these lands. So he started to infuse Xavier with mako any time he made progress. Xavier weathered every bout with mako poisoning as best he could. He more than likely would have died had Ashlin not also been there, helping him through every spasm, and trial."

Tifa paused to take a bite of her sandwich. Clip, Drew, and Ava noticed that there food was actually recognizable, and the water clean. They dug right in as Tifa continued.

"As you can see they have developed a friend ship that is more like brotherhood, and just as impossible to destroy. Well to the point, the only thing they could all agree on was alcohol. You seen the way they drank, they have always drank like that, and always fall in that order. Well one time during there drinking Xavier got Cloud to show him Omni-slash. Xavier, and Ashlin instantly tech copied it. Cloud was pissed, so he decided to get back at them both. He took them to Nibelheim, once there he put Xavier in to a stasis pod and jacked him with so much mako that it is still a surprise that he didn't die.

Ashlin tried to get Cloud to stop, he was always playing the referee between those two. Cloud simply told him that if he wanted to save Xavier he would have to do it himself. He than abandoned them to there fates."

Tifa lost interest in her sandwich.

"Ashlin did eventually free Xavier from the pod, but like with so many others the Mako had driven Xavier mad. They fought. Ashlin came back to Midgar alone baring that scar and a deep loneliness. This is the happiest I have seen him in nearly seven years."

**A FEW HOURS BEFORE DAWN, ROOF TOP NEXT DOOR**

Ashlin stood and watched as the sun rose over the waists of Midgar. He watched as the sun shown brightly on the dead lands, so leached of mako that nothing would grow on them again for another three hundred plus years, but that is another story for another time.

As the sun started to show on the upper levels of Midgar. Stray beams shown through to the slums bellow. A gentle breeze blew through the slums kicking up dust as it did. Ashlin felt the wind blow through his long black and blue hair as it hung unhindered by his customary pony tail.

"There is no need to slink about Xavier, I knew you were there from the second you woke up."

Xavier walked up behind Ashlin and watched the sun rise with him. Ashlin could tell that Xavier had none of his gear with him, he was willing to bet that if he turned around right now Xavier was standing there in nothing but his pants and sandals. His own scars exposed to the world.

"I didn't see Yuffie last night. You two were always so close, where is she?"

Ashlin took a moment to answer.

"I asked her to marry me a year or so ago."

Xavier watched as Ashlin stood, there his hair blowing in the wind.

"And?"

"She laughed at me, and left the next morning. I received a letter from her a few months latter. She was in a place called Traverse town, perusing some body named Sora."

Ashlin started to chuckle.

"It turns out that the guy has no intrest in her other than as a friend, but she is still there persuing him."

A long silence stretched between them before the next words were spoken.

"He truly is back isn't he?"

Ashlin didn't have to speak his name, Xavier knew who he was talking about.

"It would seem that way. I can't tell for sure though, I never knew the guy like Cloud and your self did. But who ever it was handed our asses to us with out breaking a sweat."

Ashlin hung his head not saying a word.

"You know Cloud won't help you."

"I figured as much, the coward."

Ashlin faced Xavier.

"Not really, every time he has faced him he has lost something, or some one."

Xavier stood there thinking about it.

"And I'm not too sure I want to pursue him either. For the same reason."

Xavier hung his head as Ashlin walked past him and jumped off the roof.

**A FEW HOURS LATTER, ASHLINS SHOP**

Ashlin watched as the dirty water ran down the drain, taking with it his aches and pains from morning training. It also took the grease and dirt from his work down the drain also. He watched transfixed as the water circled round, and round taking its filth away from his body. His and his alone.

However he could distinctly hear a very tiny, almost none existent voice in the back of his head calling to him. He felt an undisribable desire to head towards the northern crater. His tattoo itched to emphasize the point. However his enduring nightmares had taught him how to ignore the voices, to through off the calls, to push aside the itch.

Ashlin reached out and shut off the water. Imeadiatly the condensores in the ceiling started to pull the moisture out of the air, and the recyclers started there daily process of purifying the water used to wash his body.

Stepping infront of the sink Ashlin looked deep into his own glowing eyes. They looked so much like his it was scary.

"Ah so your awake. Great now the fun can begin." Ashlin heard from deep with in his own head.

"Shut up, I don't need this right now."

"Are you comfortable, my little guinea pig. No? good." The voice continued to coo in his ear.

"Don't bother trying to struggle. You will never get out of those restraints."

Ashlin shut his eyes trying to force the memory from his mind.

"Why are you here? What dose it matter? I have selected you to be the next. You my pet will be greater than even Sephiroth. What's that? It doesn't matter what you want. I am going to make you more than you ever were before."

Ashlin could see the needles moving toward him. He felt them puntrure his skin, and force his eyes open. He saw the mako start to flow through the hoses."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Ashlin screamed reaching back and putting his fist through the mirror.

Ashlin stood there panting as if he was breathing his last. He watched as blood flowed from his hand into the sink. Looking up into the broken mirror he back peddled a few steps. The mirror had shattered in such away that it was no longer his reflection, but that of Sephiroth.

"You will never be rid of me until you finish your mission. You will never be at peace until you kill Sephiroth." Hojo laughed in his subconscious.

All at once Ashlin found his sword in his hand, and the mirror in a million peaces on the ground. Reaching up Ashlin grabbed all his hair in to his fist. In one slice he cut it off at the base of his neck. He angrily thrust the pony tail at the shards, squeezing so hard his finger nails cut into his palm.

"I will never follow your commands again you sick-son-of-a-bitch."

Silence.

**TIFAS 7TH HEAVEN**

Ashlin stood in the center of the main room looking at the surroundings. He felt deep in his heart that he may never see the place again. Slowly he turned to leave.

"You're going with Xavier aren't you?"

Ashlin didn't have to turn around to know that Tifa was standing at the foot of the stairs. He didn't have to look to know that her beautiful eyes were filling with tears as she stood there.

"I have no choice. Xavier can't defeat Sephiroth on his own. And I will never be at peace till he is finally dead."

Ashlin felt Tifa walk up behind him and wrap her arms around his mid section.

"I understand, Ash. You must do what you must. But don't you dare die on me."

Ashlin turned around to look at the love of his life. True they had only been together for a few months, but he loved her more than life it self.

"I promise my love that I will return to you, and you know I always keep my promises."

She didn't respond. Not with words at any rate. Ashlin found himself in the most passionate kiss he had ever experienced. With out hesitation he returned her love, never once regretting his choice to love this woman with every fiber of his being. If only Cloud knew what he had missed out on.

"Oh well his loss, my gain." Ashlin thought as he stepped away from Tifa, and out the front door.

Tifa fell to the ground as soon as the sound of Ashlins bike could no longer be heard, and cried harder than she ever had in her entire life.

"So this is what Xavier, and Cloud must feel every day of there lives. How can they continue to live." Tifa thought as her tears flowed forth on to the floor.

**THE NORTHEREN CRATER**

They were screwed. They knew that it wasn't going to be easy, but they hadn't expected what they found. None of them had fought a flesh golem before. They were like zombies, they just kept coming. For every one that they killed, two more would rise to take there place.

Drake prayed on his summoning circle, bringing forth Ifrit. He rode the force of Ifrits explosion well into the air. With all his might he hurled his spear through another golem. However his spear got stuck in the golem. As he landed he drop kicked the thing. It flew off of his spear into another golem. But Ifrits fire had the opposite effect he wanted it too. They were now flaming flesh golems.

"Oh great spirits of the sky, help me now."

They didn't answer Drakes prayer.

Rakeios fought as hard as he could. He granted the fact that he was not as talented at fighting as "Z" was, but he was doing well. Every once in a while he would summon forth Ifrit, or even Rumah to help him. But they were not the summons he needed. He needed Ice, but neither him nor Drake new how to summon Shiva.

"Use Ice mages. Ice!"

Ava, and Drew didn't question, they immediately started casting blizzard spells on the flesh golems. It worked they froze solid right where they were.

"Shatter them now!"

"Z", Rakeios, and Xavier needed no prompting. As one the team started to shatter the flesh golems where they stood. When they were done frozen chunks of flesh golem laid every where.

"That sucked." Clip said brushing golem entrails off his trench.

No one had a chance to celebrate. All at once a dark mist seeped into the chamber seeking out all the little chunks of golem. Every one watched as the chunks liquefied, and started to move at each other.

"This time you will not live."

Every one started looking around for the voice of John Onikage, to no avail. Every one watched as the liquid flesh crept and crawled all over it self. Wet slurping sounds started to come from the mass of flesh as it started to take on a roughly humanoid form.

As it grew the flesh golem shattered some random boxes spilling there contents. A plethora of multicolored crystals spilled across the floor. With out thought Xavier scooped up a large hand full. His head Imeadiatly flooded with the information that each piece of Matieria contained. He started throwing aside the ones he felt were useless. Till he was left with a precious few red ones. Xavier was surprised beyond speech. The five crystals he held were mastered Matieria of the summons Rumah, Shiva, and Pandamona. Xavier forcefully handed the Summons to Drake.

"Here take what you need, give the rest to Tech boy."

Drakes head was flooded with the knowledge of the summons. Instantly three of the Matieria disappeared and the summoning circle gained three new crystals. Drake was almost over whelmed with the power of Rumah, Shiva, and Pandamona. Drake shoved the last two at Rakeios.

"Here Tech boy. Be quick."

Rakeios took the last two pieces of Matieria and they instantly absorbed into his skin. Just as instantly he was filled with the Knowledge of Shiva, and Pandamona. And none too soon. The Flesh golem finished forming. With a below it charged headlong at the group. Every one dodged out of the things way.

Clip was the first to react. As quickly as he could he caste Heal on it hoping that it was undead. It was unaffected.

Xavier dug into his pouch of holding for the one item that might give them a glimmer of hope. Xavier brought out of his pouch an object about the size of a soft ball. He gave the ball a few twists, and pressed a button. With all his might he tossed the ball at the flesh golem.

Every one watched as the scan ball flew through the air and struck the flesh golem in the face. Imeadiatly the monster was put in a stasis field as it was scanned. All of its information was sent to the various P.D.A.s

Xavier's was the only one that could be read at the moment, and the things stats were frightening. They would need a miracle to survive.

"ICE, ICE IS OUR ONLY HOPE" Xavier yelled.

He knew damn well that the thing had no one weakness. He was just hoping that ice would freeze it again. All at once Rakeios and Drake summoned Shiva. Ava, Drew, and Xavier started casting Blizzard.

It slowed a little but not much.

Clip was the first one to go down. If any one had to guess, the thing was getting instructions.

Rakeios charged in. The monster swung at where he had been but missed. It was all the opening he needed.

"Finishing technique BLITZ RUSH!"

Rakeios ran up to the golem and preformed a rising uppercut. As he and the monster rose into the air he continued to punch and kick at it. With tremendous force Rakeios flipped over and drop kicked the golem back to the ground.

Rakeios landed on shaky legs and watched as the golem got back to it feet, unharmed.

"Well shit."

The golem rushed Rakeios. As with Clip he didn't stand a chance.

Ava knew she stood no chance with her currant level of magic, but she had to try. She gathered Manna to her self in large amounts and started casting everything that could come to mind.

"Finishing technique MAGIC FURRY!"

Her spells had little effect on the flesh golem. With out missing a step it started to advance on her. Ava experienced dread unlike any she had felt since the day her mother was brutally murdered. Something caught the golem's attention. Ava became aware of the sound of a mini-gun. She knew though that it was Drew and her guns going to work.

"Finishing technique TRIGGER HAPPY!"

Ava watched as tens of thousands of rounds hit the Golem with dead aim accuracy. As fast as each gun was emptied, it was reloaded and spitting death again. The golem advanced on Drew, but she refused to back down. Than both of her guns dry fired. Drew watched in horror as the golem advanced on her. Ava chose that moment to star firing off spells. The golem turned ever so slightly. With blinding speed its arms elongated and struck both of them. They went flying in different directions. Drake took the momentary distraction and charged in. But the golem stomped its foot right in to Drakes chest. Xavier and "Z" heard the distinct sound of breaking bones.

"Z" pulled her fathers EHRGEIZ fighting gloves from her pouch of holding and started putting them on.

"Two questions "X". And I want honest answers."

"Shoot."

"Did we ever stand a chance?"

"No." Xavier answered replacing the lost kunai on his gauntlet.

"Second question."

"Z" synched the straps on the gloves and faced Xavier, looking up into his eyes.

"Did you ever love me?"

Xavier's hand faltered as he was placing the last kunai in its holster. "Z" waited as Xavier regained his composer. When he finally spoke it was in careful measured words.

"I have always loved you. You are the sister I never had, and a friend I will never forget, in this world or the next."

"Z" hung her head.

"That is not what I asked, and you know it."

Xavier walked up to "Z" and drew her to him. "Z" wrapped her arms around his midsection already knowing in her heart the answer.

"I might have once or twice. But I can never love you the way you want me to." Xavier said holding his friend as she wept in to his chest.

"Why not?" her tears came freely now.

Xavier just stood there holding "Z" more tenderly and passionately than she had ever been held by anyone ever. She felt extreme envy for every woman Xavier had ever held this way. Especially this lost friend of his.

"Because I never want to lose any of you ever again. I would rather die a thousand deaths, and never accomplish my goals than lose any of you."

Than he heard it. The faint sound of an engine. He became instantly aware of another presence, another Mako signature. Xavier's eyes shot up the length of the crater and were instantly drawn to a single headlight moving down the wall like a bat out of hell.

Xavier thanked every god he believed in, and a few he didn't. His miracle had arrived.

Ashlin's sights were set on the flesh golem as he careened down the face of the crater. He thanked his foresight to bring some riding goggles as stray bits of dirt and stone flew at him. With a last burst of speed Ashlin, bike and all were air born. Ashlin let go of the bike and let gravity do the rest taking the bike to its final destination. The head of the flesh golem. The bike detonated on impact.

Ashlin watched the golem stager a bit. Reaching in to his pouch of holding he brought out a mega phoenix. He gave it a shake to activate it and tossed it. With a brilliant burst the vial of life giving potion rained down on the unmoving members of Team X-treme.

With impossible grace and agility Ashlin came to a landing infront of Xavier and "Z".

"This is no time to be saying good-byes, brother."

Ashlin tilted his head to look at Xavier.

"Or were you just using this as an excuse to cop-a-feel?" Ashlin said with a roguish grin.

Xavier and "Z" instantly let go of each other.

"Come little brother, there is killing to be done." Ashlin said discarding his gi and drawing his sword.

Xavier moved up along side Ashlin and got in to his fighting stance.

"Ain't there always something to kill?"

Ashlin set his feet apart at about shoulders width, and brought his sword up alongside of him.

"I would like to think that some day we will be able to set aside our weapons, and live our lives to there fullest with the ones we love."

"Z" joined them, giving both a once over.

"I'll buy the pizza and beer when we get back."

"She said it, not me. You heard her say it." Ashlin said elbowing Xavier.

"Yes I did. She doesn't get paid enough for that promise."

"Z" gave them a questioning look. Than it hit her.

"Oh shit."

Xavier and Ashlin grinned at her, and charged the flesh golem. With blinding speed both Ninja, and Samurai converged on the monster. Xavier leapt into the air to attack its head, while Ashlin concentrated on its mid section and legs. "Z" took what was left, its back.

Xavier never once touched the ground. Every time he laid steal to its face he used his momentum to spin around and deliver successive kicks to its head as well. He than would bounce of an arm and launch into another attack on the head.

Ashlin found himself dodging as much as he was striking. Every time he would land a successful hit he would find him self having to dive to the ground, than spin back to his feet kicking at the same time. This was followed by jumping over another attack and laying steel to legs and mid section. But he noticed quickly that his and Xavier's attacks were being quickly healed or absorbed.

"Z" wasn't having much luck either. Its back wasn't as unprotected as she would have liked. Her attacks were easily absorbed, or out right defended by flesh tentacles. All too often she found her self dodging flesh tentacles.

"This needs to end soon guys, I am almost spent." "Z" shouted dodging another tactical assault.

"Any bright Ideas Ash?" Xavier asked jumping over a hand that had suddenly appeared to swat at him like a fly.

"Maybe, just one though." Ashlin gave a mighty spin kick to its midsection and jumped back to avoid a viscous kick.

"Well let's hear it." Xavier said finally landing next to "Z" behind the Flesh golem severing several flesh tentacles that had grabbed her.

Ashlin brought his sword up in front of him horizontally. Xavier got it, and brought his Gun blade up in the same position. Together the two of them drew unheard of amounts of Mako energy to there swords. As one they charged the Monster from both sides.

"Z" watched openly stunned as both Xavier and Ashlin did Omni-slash. She watched as the two men mirrored each other perfectly in an intricate waltz of certain death. Every where they hit the flesh golem, the miniature mako explosions left craters.

All at once Ashlin jumped up into the air, and Xavier stayed on the ground. "Z" dove for cover as Ashlin, and Xavier gathered more Mako for the final hit.

With an earth shattering explosion the two swords met half way through the flesh golem. And with an ear splitting scream the flesh golem Exploded.

"Z" Imeadiatly took a mega-potion from her pouch of holding threw it into the air. Its life restoring contents got every one stirring. With one look at Drake though Xavier knew that he would have to be carried out. He immediately got on the communications tool in his P.D.A. and sent an emergency evacuation signal back to Balamb garden.

He stood there and watched as a shift gate was opened in the room they had just fought for there lives in. He watched with detachment as he watched several SeeD E.M.T.s carry Drake off as fast as they could. He watched as Clip, and "Z" helped Drew pass through next. He almost cracked a smile as Rakeios, and Ava out right refused help and stumbled through the shift gate.

"So where dose that leave us Ashlin." Xavier said turning to face his friend, and Brother.

"I don't know Xavier, where dose this exactly leave us." Ashlin said wiping goo off of his sword.

"I won't lie to you man, we could really use the help. None of us can stand up to Sephiroth, much less this Xiedie bitch. I have a feeling that all lands will suffer her wrath eventually. And she seems to have started collecting rare and powerful allies." Xavier said pointing at the crates of Matieria.

Ashlin looked at the crates, all nice and neat by the lip of a chasm that no doubt lead all the way down to the Life Stream it self. With out hesitation Ashlin unleashed his Wrath of Mako Limit Break.

Together Xavier and Ashlin watched as tiny, useless fragments of Matieria rained down the length of the chasm, more than likely to land in the Life Stream.

Xavier watched Ashlin watching the useless crystal shards fall. He could almost read the thoughts taking place behind Ashlin's glowing green eyes.

"If you don't wanna leave her man I can understand. I wouldn't want to either."

Ashlin looked at Xavier; there was no surprise in his face just a lingering question.

"I guessed, before you ask. She didn't try to stop Cloud yesterday, and I can smell her perfume on you."

"No, I will go with Xavier. I promised her I would come back to her, and she knows that nothing will stop me from getting back to her."

Ashlin and Xavier walked up to the shift gate, both stopping to look back at the devastation that once again had rocked the great northern crater.

"Let me ask you Xavier. Dose it always hurt this much to leave the one you love?"

Xavier looked right at Ashlin before he spoke.

"Let me ask you this Ash. Is it every thing you hoped it would be?"

With out hesitation Ashlin answered.

"Absolutely, beyond a shadow of a doubt."

"There is your answer brother, and nice hair cut."

Xavier and Ashlin walked through the shift gate. Leaving the mess for some one else to find.

_Authors notes:_

_Ok so I kept writing the story. I was told by my proof readers that if I stopped now I would die. So here it is, read it, enjoy it. Don't kill me for Messing with the 7 story line so much. But I have not seen Advent children yet, and since I knew that in that Cloud abandoned Avalanche and Tifa that I might as well keep it up in here. And Tifa doesn't strike me as the type to wait to long for any one. That and it was in the back story for Ashlin that he was with Tifa. But yeah. Yadda, yadda, yadda, you know the drill._

_I doubt this one will get reviewed but here's hopping. Ch9. Lost, and found. A trap is set. Coming soon._

_Final Fantasy is owned by Square Enix_

_Final Fantasy X-treme is owned by Chris and Paul_


	9. ch9 Lost and found pt1 A trap is set

Disclaimer: 1

All Final fantasy characters and locations are the exclusive property of Square Enix and do not belong to me.

Every thing else is me and my friends.

**CH.9 LOST AND FOUND. Pt.1 A TRAP IS SET**

_A.N._

_Ok let's play with the time line shall we. Just for fun place the spring break right here between ch.8 and ch.9. There now that that is done we now know when the spring break takes place as far as the story goes. Don't even think of asking about the V-day fic because I don't know where I'm gonna place that in the time line. It just is. But oh well enjoy this chapter._

**BALAMB GARDEN, HALO**

Time passes, wounds heal. The halo turns. Drake sat on one of the many spokes of the halo watching as the world passed below him. He had decided to come up here to get away from the rest of the school. He had enjoyed there little spring break in Vana'diel. It had been fun, and informational. He couldn't wait to go back. Leo the Dragon had told him of some really beautiful cliffs where he could see the sky go on forever.

Drake was looking forward to it. Vana'diel had purity to it that Drake couldn't quite put his finger on. However it had been refreshing none the less.

However when they had returned they had found there school work waiting for them. Hours of calculus had left Drake in a state of mental putty. So he had snuck up to the halo to rest and recharge his brain. As he watched the world around himself he had decided to rest his mind by playing a game of chess on his P.D.A. It wasn't as relaxing as he had thought it would be. The computer cheated, a lot. Than would get pissed when he beat it.

Drake sighed as he thought of the Calculus work he still needed to do. Not to mention that "Z" apparently owed Xavier and Ashlin a pizza party. It was something to look forward to, but he wasn't sure if he could stand to watch Xavier and Ashlin competition drink again. He still could not believe how much those two could drink before passing out. He had always known that "X" was a heavy drinker, but it was nothing for them to consume a grand in ale and not be finished.

Deciding that his calculus couldn't wait any longer Drake stood up, and stretched. Giving the halo one more full revolution, Drake leapt out in to the setting sun of Balamb, and for a brief instant felt truly free.

**STUDENT DORMS**

Time passes, wounds heal, and a paint roller turns. "Z" bounced around her new apartment Painting the entire thing bright pink. They had been given new apartments to show there new, higher status. She wouldn't complain though. In fact she felt honored that she had been assigned to her parent's old apartment in the hero's wing of Balamb garden.

The hero's wing had been a last addition to the rebuilt school so that those who stayed on after the second sorceress wars would have a special something to come home to after a hard day of, what ever it was that war heroes do when there is nothing but wondering monsters to fight.

"Z" couldn't have been happier, though latter on she knew that her pocket book would be hurting. She could care less at this point. They would go out, have some good pizza, a ton of beer, and just have a grand old time.

Life was grand.

**MAGIC THEROIES CLASS ROOM**

Time passes, Wounds heal, and the minute hand on the clock crawls along its predestined path. Life sucked. Period. No second opinions, no change of heart. Life out right blew. Ava had been sitting in the same seat in this class for the entire time she had been attending Garden. She knew she needed to improve her magic skills, but there was only so much of instructor Kinneas's cheery disposition she could take. Ava felt like she was going to vomit.

She didn't know how much more she could take before she nuked the entire class room either, because the rest of her class mates were just as disgustingly happy as Inst. Kinneas. Ava could feel her eye lids getting heavier. Till finally the sand man took her away.

**DOWN BY THE BEACH**

Time passes, Wounds heal, and clay pigeons fly through the air.

"Here they come."

Drew watched as Inst. Irvine Kinneas pushed the button on his little remote that launched the clay pigeons at the class. The drill was simple enough. Hell she had been through it a million and one times. One student stood surrounded by clay pigeon launchers and shot them out of the air. The student in the middle this time sucked, he had been hauled off to the infirmary all too often for getting hit by the damn things. Today was no different. Drew watched as the boy was hauled off, a large lump on his head was already showing.

"Okay Drew, why don't you show us how it is done."

Drew stood up and entered the circle of launchers. She took several deep breaths to calm herself. She watched as time slowed, and Inst. Kinneas pressed the button. Time remained in slow motion as she started doing one of several well practiced gun kattas she knew.

When the shooting stopped Drew was surrounded by clay dust, and a silence had fallen over the class. Drew blushed as red as her dress as she stepped out of the circle and took her spot on the beach.

**INFIRMERY, LABRITORY**

Time passes, Wounds heal, and new medicines get discarded. Clip carefully swirled the green liquid he was working on around, and around the container it was in. He had been satisfied with the first field run of his super potion. However he felt that it had not worked fast enough. He also really wanted to find away to produce it so that it wouldn't have to be made on location before it was consumed. If there was one down fall to the formula it was that it had to be consumed immediately for it to work right. It had no shelf life what so ever. Where as a normal potion, even a Mega potion, had a nearly infinite shelf life.

Clip took his current mixture and put it under the electron micro scope. Than he waited, watching the molecules go about there activities on the monitor. Ten minutes passed with out incident. Than all at once the potion broke down.

"Another failure." Clip said as he dumped out the mixture.

"It will come to you Cliphord." Dr. Greene said as she approached him.

Clip winced at the sound of his full first name.

"Can't you just call me Clip, Dr. Greene?"

"I will not Cliphord. I do not call Zella Dincht, "Z". I also do not call Xavier Lofbrah, "X". I feel it is demeaning to give a nick name to a person."

Clip took this little conversation as an opportunity to stand and stretch.

Dr. Greene took that opportunity to poke Clip in the ribs.

"You are too skinny for your own good. I am prescribing that you go down to the café now, and do not return until you have consumed some good food. And get Zella, Ava, and Drew to join you, all of you need more meat on your selves"

Clip sighed and decided she was right. So he left to go and get some food. Dr. Greene noticed that he had left his note book on the counter and decided to take a peak at it. She was amazed by what she found in the book.

**AIR SHIP HANGER A SHORT DISTANCE FROM GARDEN**

Time passes, wounds heal, and the wrench turns. With care full pressure Rakeios turned the wrench he was holding, tightening down yet another bolt. He knew every bolt, he knew them well. Each bolt had been carefully inspected several times before they were purchased. Every rivet was checked and rechecked. Every inch of metal tempered, forged and inspected.

As soon as they had gotten back from there "Spring break" Head master Squall had commissioned Him and Ashlin to do a lot of mechanic work. Amongst which was an air ship so advanced that it had taken him, Uncle Cid, Brother, Buddy, and Shinra weeks to design it. Ashlin had offered to help, and though he was an extremely talented mechanic, he didn't know a thing about Air ships. Just like he him self knew very little about Motor cycles, and Ashlin was a genius when it came to any thing to do with a motor cycle.

However what really got "Tech", yeah the nick name had stuck, was that they had to build an extra chamber by the engine for a device of considerable size that the network security people were going to be installing latter.

What ever it was, it was important. It would have connections all over the air ship, with controls on the bridge. All at once a tech showed up asking him to leave. As Tech was walking out to join the rest of his Alh'behd companions a shit load of technicians started to swarm up the entire ramp carrying large crates.

"_Ehh, what do you suppose they are doing?"_ Cid said to the group in there native language.

"_I really don't know old man I am just here to work."_

Cid glared at his son.

"_It doesn't really matter what they are doing. Apparently it is important enough that we had to leave."_ Tech said

With that he turned around and slipped in a puddle of lubricant. With a great yell Rakeios "Tech" Tatame went sailing into a stack of his own crates. Cid, Brother, Buddy, and Shinra couldn't help but laugh.

**GARDGE, GARDEN VEHICAL STORAGE**

Time passes, Wounds heal (some at least), and a ratchet turns.

He was going to fucking kill him. That was that, his life was going to come to an abrupt and messy end. However this time his anger was not at Sephiroth or other ghosts of the past, but his own brother. Ashlin could not fathom how Xavier's bike was still running. The evidence of neglect was apparent every where on the bike, and the mechanics at this "school" were idiots, fools, and putts.

He had put Xavier's bike off till last, because he thought that his brother was capable of at least the most basic of maintnance jobs and repairs. So he had spent the better part of a month fixing, building, cannibalizing, and routine checking all the other Garden vehicles. Than he finally got to the bike. At the most he thought he would have to give the thing a tune up. But no he had to rebuild the entire god-damned engine. He dared wager that the thing was at least ten thousand miles over due for an oil change. The tires were bald. The brakes hardly worked, and first gear was all but stripped. Ashlin swore a string of curses that would have made the most jaded air ship sailor blush, or make Cid Highwind proud.

Ashlin started working on the engine. However it didn't take long and the ratchet striped a bolt, causing Ashlin to jam his finger on the engine. Ashlin swore again. Turning around he sent the ratchet sailing. It would have taken off Head master Leonhearts head, had he not caught it.

"That is quite the arm you got Ashlin."

Ashlin didn't know what to do. He was so pissed at Xavier right at the moment that he dared not speak to Xavier's mentor, less something be said that he would have to apologize for latter.

"However from the way Xavier kept going on about you all these years I expected you to be more calm."

"I expected my brother to be capable of maintaining a motor cycle, and I expected a military organization to have at least one competent mechanic. What do you have shaved and trained monkeys working on your vehicles around hear?" the words were out of his mouth before he had had a chance to think on them.

There was no point in being ashamed of them, they were the truth, and the truth was never something to be ashamed of. However Squall just chuckled.

"I apologize for that, we thought we could save a few dollars and let our students work on the vehicles. It turned out that all our really talented mechanics ended up being our most troublesome students. All of them ended up at the detention Garden over in Garabaldia. None of them are trusted to work on machinery any more."

Ashlin was starting to settle down. He didn't care for this Leonheart to much. But he was inelegant, and seemed to be ready for any thing. At the very least he begrudgingly granted him a warrior's respect.

"I came down here to thank you for the work you have been doing on the vehicles around here, and to give you this as well." Squall said handing Ashlin an envelope.

Ashlin wiped his hands on a rag in his back pocket.

"What is this?" he asked not opening it right away.

"A talented mechanics pay for a job well done so far…"

"My god that is a lot of zeros, especially for just some mechanics work." Ashlin stated looking at the check."

"I can not accept this Squall. You have let me stay at your school, eat your food, use your tools, and I have paid for none of it."

"My wife and I insist, especially since our sports car hasn't run that well even when it was brand new. And especially my muscle car too that thing has never run, period."

"Those two cars are yours?"

Ashlin wanted to kill and congratulate the man at the same time. The ware and tare on the sports car was to be expected, especially on a shity little rice burner like they owned, tweaked and fiddled with to have all the little sports goodies. What did a Headmaster need with nos on there car any way. However the muscle car, that thing was a thing of absolute beauty, and had only needed a little bit of work to get running. The thing had more balls than the rice burner could ever hope to have.

"Yes and no. The sports car is actually our daughters; our car got stolen and stripped the last time we went to Garabaldia garden. The muscle car is mine; I inherited it from my old man. How he got it is any ones guess. Rins car is in the shop in town, she doesn't trust any one here to work on it."

Ashlin looked down at the massive pay check again.

"Eh gill is gill, and you're right I do deserve it after all this bull shit." Ashlin said waving the envelope at all the vehicles in the garage.

"However we will be renegotiating my contract if this is to continue."

"Fine by me, grab your brother and meat me up in the dueling grounds. We can renegotiate them there."

Ashlin lifted an eye brow at Squalls back as he walked back into the school. Still looking at the check he turned back to the bike. Looking at the bike Ashlin turned right back around and crammed the check in his pocket. He than stormed in to the school to find Xavier and kill him.

**TRAINING GROUNDS**

Time passes, Wounds heal (some at least), and hand seals long forgotten are being studied hard.

"Boar, Ram, Ox. Boar, Ram, Ox. Boar, Ram, Ox." Xavier said over and over again as he did the corresponding hand seals for each animal.

It hadn't taken long for the techs down in network security to inform him that they had decrypted the ninja information for him. The file had ended up being a ton of ninja techniques ranging from the most basic, to the most complex. He was currently trying to learn blink, or the ability to make copies of him self.

It was hard. He had succeeded in doing it once but the copy was just a shadow and didn't do any thing. He needed it to be tangible. He needed it to actually attack.

So he tried using more chakra, all he got was more shadows. So he had started adding in little amounts of Manna, and Mako as well. He was getting positive results. However the process was long and hard. Gathering his energies to himself once more, Xavier did the three hand seals. There was a tremendous burst of smoke, and there stood another copy. Heaving Xavier approached the copy. It didn't move, instead it just stared at him. Xavier threw a punch at it; the copy caught the punch and returned an attack of its own. Success. Xavier clapped his hands together and the copy disappeared.

Xavier finally satisfied with the jutsu stumbled over to a tree completely drained of energy. As he stood there heaving, his lungs on fire, the over head weather generators kicked in and started the cycle that would make it rain in the training center. The effect was as much for the plants as it was for the wild monsters that in habited the place.

Xavier removed his goggles and tilted his head back, exalting in the feeling of the semi-warm rain falling down his body. All at once he doubled over and retched. He was not surprised to see blood mixed with the bile that now pooled at his feet. He had been doing that all too often, ever since there return from Midgar.

As he proceeded to wipe the bile from his chin he also became aware of another sensation he had been feeling a lot of all too often as of late. He couldn't place a direct finger on it, but if forced, he had this unshakable feeling of trying to wake up and being unable to. As he stood there trying desperately to shake the feeling he became quite blatantly aware that he was with out a doubt going insane.

As he watched the fake rain clouds over head continue to deliver there pay load he could feel his carefully constructed inner walls shatter, and start to crumble. With out warning Xavier doubled over and added more blood to the mess that was already at his feet.

A twig snapped, and he whipped his head in the direction of the sound. There stood Ashlin with the most profound look of concern on his face that he had not seen since the last time Cloud stuffed him in a reactor. As Ashlin made his way to Xavier, Xavier couldn't help but wonder when the medics in the nice white coats would come to haul him away in a straight jacket.

And in the back of his head he heard an overtly familiar female voice coo to him. "Oh how far you truly have fallen."

**DUELING GROUNDS MIDAFTERNOON**

Squall pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't believe this. He had told Ashlin to grab just Xavier. Not the entirety of Team X-treme, even Eric Masters had shown up for the spectacle.

"I apologize for this Ashlin. I only wanted you and Xavier."

"It is fine Squall. I know why you wanted me and Xavier here."

Squall lifted a questioning eyebrow at Ashlin.

"You want to see if Clouds other student is as strong as the one you know. Or just simply to see if I live up to the hype my brother has established here for me."

Squall shrugged and drew his Gunblade. As with Xavier he had not brought the "Lionheart".

Ashlin brought his sword up to his side casually. He new never to underestimate an opponent. This Leonheart was a legend for a reason. Ashlin had a feeling he was going to find out why.

"Come on "Old man", keep your guard up!" shouted Xavier.

"Don't call me an "Old man"!" they both yelled back at him.

The air exploded with the sound of steel meeting steal. Ashlin learned quickly that Squalls timing was perfect. He never missed a chance to pull the trigger on his Gunblade, and it was always at the perfect time. He was a master swords man, and some one not to be taken lightly. However when Ashlin pushed an attack, especially ones that involved him spinning on his hands kicking at Squalls head, he was slow to adapt. There in laid the key to beating Squall Leonheart, Ashlin decided. Be unpredictable, do the unexpected.

So Ashlin did just that, as Squall charged in he dropped down and spun at Squalls feet. At the last second as Squall was adjusting, he flipped up on to his hands and delivered two successive kicks to Squalls head. Both hit.

Squall landed hard on his back. He rolled out of the way just as Ashlins heal drop hit the ground where his head had been. Squall had never had a use for acrobatics, or fancy flips. But as he nipped to his feet to avoid another attack at his head, he was glad he had learned them.

"Stop breathing so hard sir. You don't even smoke." Drake shouted as Squall stood there, chest heaving, waiting for the next attack

With that Drake, Clip, and Xavier all lit up at the exact same time.

Squall waited for Ashlin to make his next attack, he decided there was no point in trying to predict Ashlin, and he just couldn't do it. So he waited, waited to see what Ashlin gave him to work with. The man had a very unique style of fighting. Some how he had absorbed every thing that Cloud had taught him, took what he had learned from Sephiroth, and mixed the two together with a third style that he had never seen before. At best he could describe it as break dancing with a sword.

Squall remembered fighting Sephiroth in the arena, back when the heartless wars took place. He would have never guessed that the man had a student. But than again he also couldn't be sure that that was indeed Sephiroth he had fought all those years ago. By all accounts the man was long dead, several times over.

Ashlin saw that Squall was distracted and took the opportunity to flip over his head and deliver a bird step on the way over.

Squall saw Ashlin jump. He had seen Xavier do something similar to a training partner. So he knew to bring an arm up to block a set of kicks that were called bird steps for some reason. Sure enough there they were. Squall reached out to grab a foot, but Ashlin at the last moment tucked his feet in. Squall had the feeling that Ashlin had expected that to happen if the move was blocked.

Squall spun around and saw that Ashlin was facing away from him, his sword sheathed. Squall took this distraction as an opportunity and charged Ashlin. All too late Squall realized he was had. The power pouring off of Ashlin made his little hairs stand on end.

Time slowed as Ashlin drew his sword at Headmaster Leonheart. He watched as Mako danced along the curve of his blade in angry green arches, as it sliced through the air. He was not surprised when Squalls Gunblade came up and blocked the attack. But a vicious grin split Ashlins face as his momentum built and he was carried around again in a second faster swing. Head master Leonheart did not expect the second swing, and so had not blocked it. He watched as he was helplessly sucked in by the void that the attack created around Ashlin from the shear speed of the first swing, that he got hit by the second swing.

Ashlins grin stayed on his face till he realized that Squall had rolled with the second swing, and delivered one of his own.

Both men stood there staring at each other trying to read the others thoughts. Trying to predict the next move. Neither could figure the other out. So they just charged each other again. Squall watched as a ball of energy formed on the end of Ashlins word. With all of his effort Squall blocked as much of Ashlins Omni-slash as he could. If he could give Ashlin one thing, he was stronger than Xavier when it came to delivering the Omni-slash. Squall watched Ashlin went into the air for the final hit. As with Xavier he took this opportunity to rush in with Rough Divide. The ground shook as there blades met, and went sailing in opposite directions.

Both men stood there panting, unarmed waiting to see what the other would do. Then there came a thunderous applause from there gathered crowd. Both men slumped to the ground grinning at one another, both there curiosities met and satisfied.

"That was amazing." Clip said handing both of them a large cup of green liquid.

Both of them downed Clips special potion, and they both had to work really hard to not retch at the taste.

"That was very nice Ashlin. Thank you."

"Thank you Squall. I haven't had a fight that good in a long time.

Both men shook the others hand firmly knowing they would defiantly cross blades again.

**MUCH LATTER THAT NIGHT, BALAMB CITEY**

There was an art to drinking. An art very few could handle with out becoming a slave to the bottle. Xavier and Ashlin were the masters of this art, and there drinking was there canvas. True to her word "Z" had taken the gang out for pizza and beer. However not one slice was going to be eaten, or a drop swallowed till Xavier lived up to his promise and danced with her, twice.

Xavier couldn't club dance to save his life, and "Z" couldn't slow dance to save hers, but some how both managed to survive the ordeal. And like magic, as soon as the last note faded on the last song, pizza and beer fell from the heavens like rain.

Every one dressed casually since it was a party, or as casually as they ever dressed. "Z" was clad in a hot pink mini skirt and matching halter top, her black calf boots kept time with the music perfectly.

Clip sat in a booth wearing his usual white cloths, slowly nursing a white Russian, while he went over his notes yet again. He had a mountain of cigarette butts in his ash tray, and more were materializing every ten minutes.

Drake had chosen to ware a pair of faded blue jeans and a maroon shirt proudly displaying the fact that he was commando at the moment. Slowly he tilted his head back chugging his Irish lager as yet another dart left his hand and hit the dart board dead center.

Ava sat in her booth dressed in black pants, and a black shirt glaring a hole through Ashlin and Xavier as they continued to down there beer. Drew sat across from her in the exact same outfit as Avas only a deep maroon. Ava had given up on listening to Drew a short time ago, and even though she was free to go back the school she decided she would rather sit here than be stuck there dealing with all the "happy people". Casually Ava turned her head in time to see Drake get another perfect dart while chugging his drink. Annoyed Ava wiggled a finger at Drakes mug. She than watched as Drake went to chug the beer again and instead got hit in the face by a solid chunk of frozen beer. Ava erupted with laughter.

"That wasn't very nice" Drew said bringing her soda to her mouth.

Drew gave a short yelp as her drink erupted in flames.

"No, but it was funny."

Rakeios sat at the bar in a tank top and cargo pants drinking his ninth long island ice tea. It took him five to finally realize that the drinks Brother and Buddy were giving him were alcoholic. But by that point he didn't care. As number ten was brought to him "Tech" decided that it was time to pay the rent. As he stood up to go in search of the restroom his legs gave out and he found himself once again face down on the floor.

Ashlin had been soar as hell after his match with Squall but that was all behind him now as he lounged back in the bear booth. He had to give credit where it was do and the beer booth was in genius. It had at one point in its life been a dentists chair now it was painted black and had straps on it. Ashlin found himself strapped in to one Xavier in the other, both had a long funnel like device hanging from there mouths and beer was running down them. The concept was drink or drown, and so they drank, and drank, and drank some more. Ashlin had decided to dress up a little, as comfortable as his work cloths were now was not the time for them. So he had gone out before hand and purchased a pair of black raver pants, and a black shirt to match.

Xavier had apparently lost a bet with some one, because he was dressed up as well. From what he was wearing he apparently had lost the bet to "Z". He was also in a pair of black raver pants and a large hole fish net shirt. Some how though he had managed to keep his scar on his right shoulder covered.

They both watched as more beer was brought and poured into the funnel. Ashlin closed his eyes and let the beer flow down his gullet. His drinking was brought up short by the sound of Xavier sputtering beer every where.

Ashlin looked over to see Emmy Leonheart sitting Indian style on top of a strapped down and struggling Xavier. Ashlin had to stop drinking as well or drowned in beer. Ashlin struggled out of the straps the entire time doing his best to stay on his feet and hear what Emmy was saying to Xavier.

"So are you going to dance with me tonight as well "X"?"

Xavier couldn't answer because the funnel was still in his mouth, and he couldn't move because of the straps and the one hundred pound dripping wet teenage girl on his stomach. It came out as muffled yells and wet screams.

"What was that Xavier; I can't under stand you with that funnel in your mouth."

With that Emmy removed the contraption from Xavier's mouth

"Jesus Christ girl, are you trying…"

What ever Xavier was going to yell was lost as Emily Leonheart kissed Xavier full on the mouth. It was at this point that Ashlin was able to gauge how intoxicated Xavier was, for he kissed her back. Emmy pulled away though a short time latter.

"Ewe, beer."

"Well what the hell did you think; I am strapped to a beer booth!"

Emmy suddenly got off of Xavier and quickly walked away.

"What?"

Xavier heard a throat clear above his head. Xavier lifted an eye brow and let his head tilt back. There standing above him glaring down was her father, Squall Leonheart.

"Oh shit."

A short time latter the crew was sitting at a booth, still drinking.

"I can't believe you kissed her." "Z" said in a hurt kind of tone.

No one believed she was that hurt by it though, she was just as blasted as every one else.

"Hey she kissed me first, damn it." Xavier said, than immediately shot gunned another beer.

"You are such a male slut."

"You stay out of this Drake you weren't even there."

"No but I do know you better than almost every one else at this table"

Ashlin lifted an eye brow at Drake.

"I said almost."

"I am not a male slut."

"Yes you are." "Z", Drake, and Ashlin replied.

A loud snort came from the back of the booth. Every one looked at the passed out members of team X-treme and shook there heads.

"How do you figure I'm a male slut?"

"Can you name one female ass you haven't grabbed in your travels?" Ashlin asked.

"Yes I can."

"Prove it." All of them said again in unison.

Xavier thought for a moment.

"Ava, and Drew, I have not grabbed either of there asses."

"I should hope not there minors, and team mates." "Z" said finishing another beer.

"That didn't stop me from grabbing your ass."

"Z" blushed eleven shades of red.

"See you liked it even."

"You're such an ass hole when you're drunk."

Xavier shot gunned another beer.

"What ever."

"You are." Ashlin said making another beer disappear as well.

"You're a fine one to talk Ash. Every woman you run into you ask to have your first male child."

Ashlin shrugged and downed another beer.

"True, but I don't grope them."

Drake finished his beer and set the mug down.

"You're both male sluts than."

"Oh shut up Drake, you wouldn't know what to do with a woman even if one were to offer her self to you right now."

"I bet I would know before you "X"."

Xavier said nothing he just slammed three more beers and sat there quietly.

"I see you are speechless."

"No, I am just taking my time coming up with a witty remark."

Every one laughed as Xavier downed another beer

"You know what, screw you all. I bet I could pick up a chick before Drake could."

A silence fell over the booth.

"And what about me?" Ashlin asked downing another one.

"You're not in this, you're taken."

Ashlin shrugged and drank some more.

"You know what "X" you're on." Drake proclaimed slamming his mug down.

"I bet you next mission's wages that I can pick up a chick before you tonight."

"You're so on."

With that Drake and Xavier got up from the booth and walked off in opposite directions.

**THE MORNING AFTER**

As with anything there are consequences for the things you do. But for the moment Garden went about its morning rituals with out fault. All accept those who were out partying the night before. Lucky for them it was the week end. Unlucky for most of them, they were about to wake up.

In the hanger of the new air ship Rakeios started to stir. He opened his eyes and shut them right away. The light was blinding, and his head felt like there was a freight train running through it.

"Tech" hung his head over the edge of his bunk and retched. This immediately woke up brother who was now covered head to toe in vomit.

"_Man that is disgusting! If you're going to do that at least go in the bathroom!"_

"Tech" nodded his head and turned to the other side and retched all over Cid.

"_Boy, you are going to die."_

Rakeios closed his eyes and passed out again.

Ashlin had never been one to wake up with a hang over, and truth be told he didn't have one right now. How ever he did have to pay a whole lot of rent. So he was motivated to finally wake up and piss.

When he opened his eyes he found himself on his couch though. Shaking his head and writing it off as it being that is where he fell when he finally got in the night before. Carefully he stumbled to the bathroom and pissed like there was no tomorrow. Than he got a good whiff of him self and promptly showered.

He had to admit, with all the smoke, and sweat, and spilt beer removed from his body he felt one hundred percent better. How ever he was incredibly hungry, and from the smell of it some one was up and making breakfast already. Wrapping a towel around himself, he left the bathroom.

"Who ever is making breakfast is my official hero." Ashlin said as he B-lined to his bedroom.

"I'm glad you think so, Ash."

Ashlin stopped dead in his tracks, and preyed to every god he could think of that he had not just heard a female voice. Ashlin walked back to the kitchen and sure enough there was a girl in front of the stove making breakfast, her shapely legs sticking out of the bottom of the black shirt he had been warring the night before.

He didn't think it could get any worst, and than it did. She turned around.

"How do you like your eggs, Ash?" Emmy Leonheart asked.

Ashlin found himself completely forgetting about his towel as he tried to climb the wall.

Across the hall in her own room, about to get her own rude awakening, Ava became aware of something tickling her feet. Slowly Ava opened her eyes, and the tickling sensation didn't end. Slowly she tried to get up, but found she couldn't move. All at once she felt an arm tighten around her mid section.

Ava froze in terror as she looked down and realized that the arm around her had a slight green tint to it, and the fingers ended in talons. Ava rolled over desperately wishing that she was having the world's worst nightmare. Her horrors were realized as she came face to face with a sleeping Drake.

If he was asked to describe it, the best could do would be to tell you that it was like a sonic grenade going off in his ear. But than again that was the least of Drakes concerns at the moment.

He quickly dodged to the side as another lightening spell screamed past him.

"CAN'T WE TALK RASHINALY ABOUT THIS FOR A SECOND?" Drake yelled dodging again.

"YOU SICK, TWISTED, PERVERTED SNAKE!"

"DRAGOON! DRAGOON! I DON'T DO THAT TOUNG THING!"

Drake had to dodge twice on that one.

"YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME! YOU SCALLY LECHER!"

Ava hurled another spell at Drake. Fortunately or unfortunately the spell reflected off the wall. The apartment's last occupant had been a mage so the place was loaded down with protection against spells.

"I TAKE OFFENCE TO THAT YOU STUCK-UP, RUNTY BITCH!"

Drake had to wonder as he was rolling and leaping how much longer she could cast spells before she would tire.

"PEDOPHILE!"

Drake stuck his head up from behind the couch.

"HEY NOW YOUR OF AGE!"

Drake dodged again.

"AND BESIDES WE WOKE UP FULLY CLOTHED! GET OVER YOUR SELF ALREADY! I WOULDN'T TOUCH YOU WITH A FIFTY FOOT SPEAR!"

Ava stopped dead and stared at Drake with a shocked look on her face.

"Are you ready to talk rationally now?"

"NO!"

Ava unleashed more spells than Drake could imagine. Seeing an opportunity Drake dodged towards the window, grabbing his shoes as he did. With a mighty spring Drake was air born out the window.

"COME BACK HERE! I AIN'T FINISHED WITH YOU! PERVERT, LECHER, BASTARD!"

Across the hall in an apartment that was rather plainly decorated, in a bed that was actually rather ordinary, Drew stirred. As she became more aware she realized she was totally naked under her covers and that there was an arm around her waist.

With a little concern she rolled over while still in the embrace and came face to face with Clip, he to was just waking up.

"So did we do what I think we did?" Clip asked slowly starting to remove his arm from around her.

"I don't know. I think so. I am rather soar down there." She replied snuggling deeper into Clips body.

Clip replaced his arm where it had been, realizing that he was more than likely not going any where soon.

"So what do we do now?" Clip asked running a hand down the length of her red hair.

"I don't know." Drew replied hugging her nude body to Clips.

Together they just laid there content in each other embrace, trying to peace together what more than likely happened the night before. To both of them the night was a blur and a fog. Clips heads hurt, one from drinking, the other from god only knew what. Drews head hurt also, more than likely from a hang over. But she had never been as content and happy as she was now. True she hurt, and was soar in places that could only lead to one conclusion. But other than that she was actually at peace.

"Hey" Clip said giving her a nudge.

"Hmm" Drew replied nuzzling her face into Clips chest.

"Do you wanna… you know… one more time? Just to see if we can remember any thing at all."

Drew didn't answer with words. Instead she gently and lovingly started kissing Clip. Clip kissed her back as he felt her start to gently rub her leg up and down his.

"Z" became aware of the sensation of rising and falling. It was kind of rhythmic in nature, she was also aware of another rhythm the constant and steady thumping of a heart.

Slowly "Z" opened the one eye she could, because the way she was sleeping her other eye was covered. "Z" took in her first sights in amazement. She let her eye follow the strong curve of a male peck, as it raised and fell in the steady rhythm of the owners sleep. Than she saw it, a tattoo that made her heart skip several beats. There in the middle of the male chest she was sleeping on was an intricately tattooed purple "S"

"Z" became aware of three things all at once. One, she finally had Xavier in her bed. Two, she was naked, and finally so was he. "Z" silently thanked every god she had ever heard of for major miracles.

Ever so delicately she ran her hand over Xavier's well muscled chest and abs. His breathing didn't change so she dared a further exploration. Ever so slowly her hand traveled down those oh so perfect abs and started down Xavier's treasure trail. All at once she felt something out of place. An elastic band. Frantically but still gentle enough as to not wake him she desperately felt around some more.

"That's right; I still have my boxers on."

"Z" cringed.

"And you still at least have your thong on."

"Z" sighed and brought her hand back up to rest on Xavier's chest.

"I can still dream can't I?"

Xavier sighed and hugged "Z" too himself. He knew he was more than likely going to regret every thing that happened after he and Drake made there stupid bet. But he counted himself lucky that he had not had sex with "Z".

He knew she was heart broke over this fact, and it more than likely didn't help that he was now holding her mostly nude body to his mostly nude body. He knew damn well that the only thing preventing "Z" from having her wish, and destroying there friend ship forever were two very thin peaces of fabric. He wasn't going to out right bitch though. It had been a very long time since he had had a female this nude practically throwing herself at him, much less sleeping pretty much on top of him.

Xavier could feel his common sense being over whelmed by his male urges as "Z" started to lightly kiss his chest and position her self further on top of him. All at once Xavier found himself kissing her back as his inhibitions disappeared. "Z" started to kiss at Xavier's neck slowly moving her way down the right side of it, till she moved his hair and found the scar he had been hiding from the rest of the world.

Every warning flag in his head and every restraint he had ever put up came on line as "Z" kissed the scar on his right shoulder than stopped.

"Where did you get this?"

As gently as he could Xavier lifted "Z" off of himself and got out of bed.

"Z" watched as Xavier collected his clothing off the floor.

"I see. She gave it to you, and it reminds you of what you have to do."

"Yes" Xavier said as he started to go through various clothing that was strewn every where.

"Z" saw what he was looking for hanging off her bed post. "Z" grabbed the goggles and lovingly ran a finger over the lenses. She found that they easily fit over her eyes and fell around her neck. She looked down at them and once again ran a finger over them wondering what the world must look like through the eyes of the loneliest man on gia.

Xavier watched as "Z" sat on her bed, legs tucked under her, looking at the goggles. He could see it in her poster how much she longed for him. Xavier hurt for her as well. If circumstances were different, hell if his life had been different, he would happily return her needs and desirers.

"Z" was so transfixed by the goggles that she didn't notice that Xavier had walked up to the bed. She only looked up to him when he gently cupped the side of her face.

For the briefest of moments her moist blue eyes met his hurting reflective eyes. For the briefest of moments Xavier could see her deepest longings and desirers reflected in them, and almost became lost in the depths of those blue eyes.

Like wise for the briefest of moments "Z" could see in to the depths of Xavier's soul in his glowing eyes. She almost cringed at the longings, the desirers, the pain, the suffering, and the hurt that was so evident in Xavier's knowing gaze.

"Z" wanted to through her self at Xavier and hold him close to her heart till all of his pain went away. She wanted to hold him and comfort him telling him over and over again that every thing would be all right.

The moment was almost completely lost when Xavier removed his goggles from around her neck. It was further lost when he turned around and started to walk way.

"Why won't you love me?"

Xavier stopped, but didn't turn around.

"I do love you "Z"."

"Z" got off her bed and walked up behind him throwing her arms around him from behind, pressing her self as close to him as she could.

"Than why don't you show it?"

Xavier hung his head.

"What you want from me is not love, and it will prove nothing in the end other than to destroy our friend ship. Is that what you want "Z". Do you just want to throw away the five plus years of friend ship and dedication for five minutes of pleasure?"

"Z" didn't say anything; she didn't even resist as Xavier pulled away and walked right out of her apartment.

For some unexplainable reasone she felt extremely dirty and made her way into her shower. At least in there she could hide her tears in the running water.

Ashlin couldn't believe what had just taken place. In all of his life he would have never once thought he would be capable of what he and Emmy had just done.

For the first time in his life Ashlin had finally found a girl he didn't want to immediately take to his bed. On the contrary, he had almost no physical attraction to her at all.

They had sat there and talked for hours. She had told him how he had gotten home last night, and why she was in the apartment and his shirt. Apparently He had been to drunk to walk back to Garden so she had given him a ride. Some where along the way to the apartment he had lost his beer all over her, so he had given her the shirt.

The reasone he was on the couch was because by the time she had helped him get that far she couldn't go any further than that. So she had dumped him on the couch and made her way to his bed. From there she had explained that since she didn't know if Drake or Xavier were going to be home yet that night she had crashed on his bed.

After that they had just talked openly with one another. He had told her his past, and she had told him her plans for the future. Ashlin wasn't surprised to discover that like "Z" she desired Xavier at one point also. But unlike "Z" she had given up and decided to just be his friend.

All at once though Ashlin found himself looking at her and wishing he had Tifa there with him right at that moment. He found himself longing for her touch, her sent, her taste, her smell. He longed to look deep into her liquid brown eyes, and know that his life had a purpose other than what it did right now.

Suddenly Emmy wanted to know how he had met Xavier. Ashlin caught him self thinking that she had really given up on Xavier. So he had told her every thing about there meeting and subsequent training. Than he got to the most pain filled part of his story.

He didn't remember spacing out. One moment he was talking to Emmy, the next he was stand on the peek of mount Nibelheim. He watched as Cloud made his way to his motor cycle ignoring both him and the rain that was coming down in sheets.

"Cloud you can't keep him in there like that!"

Cloud said nothing as he placed his sword in to the storage wing and swung his leg over the seat.

"If you leave him in there like that it will kill him!" Ashlin yelled placing him self in front of the bike.

"Than he will die." Cloud said

"If we reduce the flow by half, and reduce the count to three days he'll be fine. But at that level of flow and for fifteen years, it will kill him."

Cloud said nothing as he continued to glare at him.

"I was in that pod for fifteen years Cloud, and it almost killed me. And I had the flow set at a third of that. Now please help me get him out of there." Ashlin pleaded pushing a wet strand of hair out of his face.

Ashlin had moved to Clouds side.

"Please Cloud help me get him out of there. He doesn't deserve this."

Cloud didn't respond.

However Ashlin found him self on the ground the next instant, his chest hurting, as he watched the fading lights of Clouds bike.

Ashlin almost couldn't blame him. Cloud had just got his life back to normal when Xavier and him self entered his life. Ashlin had always felt that they had driven Cloud from his friends to begin with. It became more obvious every time he abandoned them. Ashlin swore he would make it up to Cloud some day. But right now he was trying to murder Xavier, and He alone had to stop it.

Ashlin recalled distinctly the soul rending screams that issued from the pod as he tried to open it. He could recall with out effort the look on Xavier's face as he lapsed out of consciousness. He could remember how his arms felt as he gathered every bit of energy he had and brought his sword down on the hoses that feed the ever deadly Mako energy into the pod.

He could remember distinctly how time slowed as the last hose ripped from its housing, and the door swung open. He could recall the sound of alarms going off letting him know that the reactor was reaching critical mass. He would never forget the feel of Xavier's burning up body against his shoulder as he slung him over it and hauled ass out the doors.

Than the nightmare truly begun.

Ashlin had witnessed several people including Xavier writhe and wither as Mako wracked there bodies. He watched in horror as the rashes and burns associated with Mako poisoning spread along Xavier's body. But until the day he died he will never forget the insanity, the sheer madness in Xavier's glowing eyes when they opened. Like so many before him, the Mako poisoning had caused Xavier to go mad.

He could recall every word he had said to him in an attempt to settle him down. The look Xavier gave him as he drew his Gun blade, not his training sword, but his Gun blade would haunt him too till his final breath. The battle was short yet explosive, and truth be told he didn't remember too much of it. He just remembered coming too with this terrible pain in his shoulder. He didn't even bother looking for Xavier, he knew deep down that his brother was not in this world any more.

So he done the only thing he could think of. He got on his bike. The next thing he knew he was waking up to the feel of his shoulder being healed. He remembered Tifa asking if he wanted her to stitch the wound or just heal it. He didn't remember telling her to leave it.

Those weeks were a blur. He just knows that at some point he had asked Yuffie to marry him. She too had left him. Than his depression had set in. For several long months he had sat in a corner of his shop and did no more than he had to barely say he was alive. Once again Tifa had come to his rescue and helped him get his shit straight.

All at once Ashlins eyes focused and he was back in front of Emmy.

"And that is pretty much about it."

Emmy just stared at him.

"How sad."

Ashlin thought about it for a little bit.

"Yeah it is. Cloud and Xavier have barely spoken since. And it took me along time to forgive him too. But I have and I have a feeling some day Cloud will too, and like wise."

Emmy thought on this and than got up.

"Well it is about time I get going."

Ashlin got up as well, glad that he had the fore sight to go and put some p.j. bottoms on.

"One last thing Ash."

"Okay"

"Dose Xavier seem to be acting strange to you."

Ashlin knew what she was talking about, and the short answer was yes, very.

"No, I think he is just a little stressed."

Emmy just nodded and turned to leave, however she tripped over one of Drakes boots.

Ashlin didn't remember moving but Emmy was suddenly in his arms as he caught her, hugging her to his chest.

Xavier's head pounded as he made his way down the hall to His, Ashlins, And Drakes Apartment. Once again he was flooded with the feeling of being asleep and desperately trying to wake up. To top it off he was starting to hear the voices of his enemies mock him. His vision blurred as he rounded the corner and nearly ran head long in to Headmaster Leonheart.

"Xavier. Why aren't you in your apartment?"

Xavier stood a little straighter and shook his head to clear his vision.

"Apparently I spent the night at "Z's"."

Squall looked the half naked Xavier over, and lifted an eye brow at him.

"It is most defiantly not what you think sir."

Squall just raised a hand.

"I don't need to hear "X" I just need to find Drake, Tech, and Emmy."

Xavier felt like vomiting but he spoke any way.

"I have no idea where any of them are, why?"

Squall stepped aside as Xavier took out his keys and made his way to the door.

"I have something for Drake and Tech. And I haven't seen my daughter since last night."

Xavier sighed as the lock finally opened. Xavier looked back at Squall as he pushed the door open.

"Well why don't you step in and I'll get changed and we can find them together."

All at once Squall got a seriously pissed off look on his face. Xavier was only mildly relieved to note that he was glaring past him and not at him. Slowly Xavier turned around, and there in the middle of the living room Stood Ashlin and Emmy, both had there arms around one another holding the other close.

"Oh shit." Was uttered from three mouths.

Drake dodged around the corner of the building. He thought that going out the window would have saved him, but Ava had followed using her magic to stop her fall. She had been chasing him now for entirely way to long. Thankfully he was almost home free. He could see his open window from where he stood. With three strides he was air born at the window.

Drake had never been so happy to see his messy bed in his entire life. He started to wonder how long Ava could stay pissed at him. He needed to find out what really happened last night, and he knew who just to ask. Emmy had been there all night and she would set things straight. As Drake approached the door of his room he heard Ashlin talking.

"Holly shit is Ava psychotic, she has been chasing…"

Drakes words died as he entered the living room to the site of a half naked Ashlin holding a half naked Emmy, and next to the door was a half naked Xavier and a seriously pissed off Headmaster Leonheart. A fourth oh shit was uttered.

**LATTER THAT MORNING**

Drake stood and watched as Headmaster Leonheart went through his papers. He had summoned Tech and himself to his office, a bout a half hour ago, they had been standing there for the last twenty waiting for the headmaster to speak. Tech looked seriously hung over, and apt to vomit at a moments notice.

It had taken all there efforts to calm Squall down enough to even listen to Ashlin and Emmys side of the story. It took a bit but the story was finally told. Squall had nodded his head and stormed from the apartment, Emmy had run after him. Drake remembered seeing the Ragnarok taking off shortly there after.

Finally Squall looked at them.

"Tell me gentlemen, what summons you currently posses?"

With out hesitation Drake answered. "Tech" just looked at Drake miserably and than to Squall.

"What he said."

Squall lifted an eyebrow at "Tech".

"How much did you drink last night?"

"Tech" tried to tick off all that he had drunk, he really didn't remember though.

"At least a dozen long island ice teas and six or seven bears."

"And you Drake?"

"All of that and more."

Squall opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out an old lamp.

"This item contains the avatar Diablos. If you so chose you are to gather two team mates and than rub the lamp. If you are able to defeat Diablos you will obtain him."

Drake graciously accepted the lamp and than turned to "Tech".

"Come on boy lets go and get you cleaned and sobered up."

**SOME WHERE DARK AND UNREACH ABLE**

Septhiroth didn't know why he had to put up with such unreliable cohorts every time he was brought back. First it had been the Shinra corp. than it had been several clones and other copies of him self. Than it had been the three clones of him that was lead by Kadaj. The last time had been the Heartless.

He really wanted to be more than just a memory. He had had grand plans at one time in his many lives, but for the life of him he couldn't remember what. He just knew it was more than playing lap dog to this Necromancer, and her whipping boy, John Onikage.

They couldn't be more opposite if they had actually tried. He was proudly wearing his normal blacks and had the masamune hanging from his hip. Onikage on the other hand was in urban combat fatigues. His highly polished combats boots loudly clomped every time his feet struck the ground, and his sword rattled on his back. Sephiroth would have happily killed the loud mouth if given the chance.

They came to a set of large black double doors and stopped. They had been summoned, but the spirits only knew what Xiedie did behind those closed doors. Together they pushed and the doors parted, slowly.

As they entered the opressingly dark room both men felt like they were being watched from every direction. Sephiroth became aware of the fact that he had his hand at the ready to draw his sword only after he noticed that Onikage did as well.

"Good you have finally made it." Both of them heard from a distance in front of them.

Suddenly they found them self standing in front of Xiedie. She was sitting on a throne slowly passing her hand over a crystal ball. As Sephiroth watched images danced across it of Team X-treme.

"What is the matter Sephiroth? Dose it bother you that they are still alive?"

Sephiroth didn't answer as he watched the crystal ball continuously cycle images of Xavier.

John Onikage was not as patient as Sephiroth though and it showed.

"When will you let me kill him?"

Xiedie gave him a cool stare.

"Soon enough John. But first you both still have work that needs to be done."

Xiedie immediately stopped and placed her hands on the ball and started to whisper to it.

The two men watched as the image of Xavier staggered and clutched his head.

"What are you doing to him?" Sephiroth asked with out emotion.

Xiedie stopped whispering to the ball and removed her hand.

"I am slowly driving young Lofbrah insane."

She replaced her hand and started whispering again.

"To what end will that help me kill him?" John asked visibly agitated.

Again Xiedie removed her hand from the ball and gave Onikage a less than patient glare.

"By doing this he is less likely to be able to focus in battle, and very shortly our agents in garden will deliver an order for Team X-treme to go to Vana'diel."

"To what end?" Sephiroth asked his interest slightly peaked.

"One of the last two things I need is there, and young Xavier Lofbrah will all too happily take me right to her."

Comprehension dawned in the two men, but only John Onikage was dumb enough to continue to question.

"What is so damn important about this half Kitsune you so desperately seek? She has no out standing powers and very unremarkable abilities, and on top of that she has no desire to fight other than to protect her self from you."

Xiedie didn't move, but all at once Onikage has hurled into a pillar by some unforeseen force. Finally after watching him struggle for a little bit did she move from her throne. Slowly Xiedie glided to the pillar and looked John Onikage right in the face.

"Because I have too much time invested in not only her, but the twin brother of there black mage. I personally selected thousands of beings to mate up, weather by there own choice or not in her case. Of all the offspring produced only five survived, Drake Gryphonis, Ava Rei, Dominic Rei, Dami'tu, and Shyri. Of those five only three can do what I personally created them to do. Those three are Dominic Rei, Dami'tu, and Shyri. And of those three only Dominic Rei and Shyri are of any use."

Finally Xiedie let go of Onikage and he slumped to the floor.

As she made her way to her throne Sephiroth could have swore he heard her mutter angrily about the two male subjects being damn near uncontrollable, and drunk on there own power.

Sephiroth let her return to her throne, and visibly cool down before he spoke again.

"And what exactly is it that these three beings can do that makes them so important."

Xiedie favored him with a smile that almost made him back peddle.

"They have the ability to destroy the Avatars. And once they are destroyed I will finally have my final use for John Onikage."

"And what would that be?" John Onikage wheezed as he got back to his feet.

Xiedies smile made John Onikage fear for his life for the first time since he started doing her biddings all those years ago.

"Sin"

**GARDEN, FRONT LAWN, MID DAY**

Drake looked at his friends and team mates that had gathered out on the front lawn with him. Drake had taken every possible second he had from the time he and tech left Squalls office to think of who he was going to ask. His first choice had been Xavier, but when he went back to the apartment Xavier was no where to be found. So he had gone looking for him. However as he passed the garage he heard the most obscene language coming from with in. So he decided to have a look.

Once in side he had quickly located Ashlin working on Xavier's bike. Drake had all he could do to keep from laughing. With every peace Ashlin removed he swore a string of oaths that would have made airship sailors proud. Drake didn't feel like looking all over Garden for Xavier so he had asked Ashlin if he needed a brake to work off some aggression. It didn't take much convincing, Ashlin had accepted with out much prompting.

Tech on the other hand had not had such an easy time of it. He had thought first of getting Ava, but she refused to do any thing with Drake. So he had made his miserable way to Drews room, the thought being red mages were just as good as black mages. However Drew did not answer her door.

Deciding to go and ask "Z" he started in that direction. As before no one answered the door. "Tech" was about to give up when all the sudden he saw Clip heading towards the elevator. "Tech" had to do some serious ass kissing to get Clip to help but he finally had agreed. Drake gave the team one more look over, than slowly he pulled the lamp out and gave it a few rubs.

Instantly the lamp grew to hot for Drake to hold and he dropped it. The lamp landed right side up on the ground in the center of all of them. They were instantly engulfed in a thick cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared they were standing in a vast black nothingness. Infact the only thing illuminated was a ten meter circle where they were standing.

"Well this certainly is cute." Drake said as he took a look around.

Ashlin had joined Drake in the search of the immediate area.

"What is it exactly we are supposedly here to fight?" Ashlin asked as he shrugged out of his gi.

"About all we could really find out is that Diablos is gravity based Avatar. He roughly looks like a devil and flies." Clip said as he started to feed shells into his gun.

"That's it? Nothing more what so ever?" "Tech" asked adjusting his gloves.

"_You need not know any more than that."_ A disembodied voice said.

Every one immediately brought their weapons up, and franticly searched the area.

"_Some times you must go into battle with the minimal amount of information. As a matter of fact most of the times you will only know that this is where your enemy is going to be. And this is what they are planning on doing."_

A hooded figure entered the lighted circle. The four companions looked the unimposing figure over. It stood just less than six feet tall and was covered from head to toe in red and black robes. No one could make out a face; it was simply to well covered.

Every one felt a chill as the figures gaze swept over them.

"_This has to be the most unusual party that has ever come to get my power. That has to be the reason that there are four of you."_

Ashlin removed his gi and drew his sword.

"Honestly, did we come here to fight him or get insulted by him?"

Drake and "Tech" looked at him in horror.

Diablo looked at Ashlin and laughed.

"_The samurai is right you did come here to fight. I have nothing more to say any way and greatly wish to go back to sleep."_

With that a massive clawed hand shot from Diablos right sleeve and grabbed his left shoulder. With a great tear the robes were discarded and Diablos revealed his true form to them.

Every one watched as the nine foot demon hovered in front of them beckoning them to attack. Team X-treme did not make him wait long.

**TRAINING GROUNDS**

Nature, a source of peace and serenity. An on going balance of goods and evils. Balance and serenity being the operatives here. Xavier found neither.

He sat in a meditative state at the base of a great water fall in the heart of the training grounds in nothing but a swim suit. However peace, balance, and serenity were the furthest things from Xavier's state of mind at the moment. Pain, torment, anguish, insanity, that is what filled the mind of the young ninja.

No matter how hard he tried though he could feel his fragile grasp on sanity slipping further and further in to a down ward spiral that he feared would lead to his death. Of course the voices didn't help either.

"_Your team doesn't trust you."_ The voice in his skull cooed. The words slid over his mind like razors and honey.

"You have no proof." Xavier replied as calmly as he could.

"_Your friends despise you. You have hurt them all at one point or another."_

"Than why do they stick around? They could easily go to another team." Doubts started to creep there way in to Xavier's mind.

"_You are a disappointment to your mentors and to the SeeD coalition."_

"They would have court-martialed me all ready." Desperation.

"_Maybe they are just waiting for the right time to betray you. They know you are not strong enough to defeat Onikage and Sephiroth with out them."_

"…"

"_You will be humiliated and have no choice but to join forces with your enemies."_

"I still have my honor, and will die by it before I join any of you." The thought of ending his own life wasn't pleasing but neither was helping Xiedie and her goons.

"_You will never get to Shyri in time."_

Even though the water fall was slightly cold, Xavier felt himself start to sweat profusely.

"_She will willingly join me. She hates you too."_

"You lie!" Xavier screamed out loud.

A flock of birds took flight at the sudden sound.

Xavier looked around and saw no one near him. As always the sensation of being asleep and not being able to wake was present. Xavier became aware that his hands were clenched into tight fists. Slowly he opened his hands. They hurt and shook violently. He would have given any thing at that moment to bust down and cry. He wanted oh so desperately to not believe the voices, but all evidence was in favor of them. Xavier wrapped his arms around himself and doubled over. He would have given any thing to be held at that moment. All at once Xavier started sobbing and couldn't stop.

**THE LAMP**

Drake was amazed at how well the team was working together. He wasn't to sure if the fight was going well. In fact it wasn't. Between the four of them there had been twenty phoenix downs, now there were four.

Ashlin had charged in all go, no quit, I've got big balls, and going to show them to you. Most of the Phoenix downs had been used on him. Drake and "Tech" had split there time between fighting and summoning. Clip had stood back and taken a few pot shots at Diablos but had dedicated most of his time to healing the rest of them.

As a group though they were functioning well, and were doing damage to the Avatar. They just weren't doing enough. What they really needed was Ava. When asked though why Ava was refusing to work with him, Drake turned eleven shades of red and immediately unleashed his limit break on Diablos. This prompted an immediate skill chain of limit breaks to happen. Time and items were running low though, and they new they needed to get this fight done soon.

All at once Diablos shot higher into the air and started to gather his gravity based energies to his hand for one big final attack. Drake, "Tech", and Clip took immediate action and dodged out of the way.

Ashlin was tired of the whole cat and mouse game they were playing though and stayed right were he was. He watched as the small planetoid that Diablos was making finally stopped growing and was hurled at him. He stood his ground gathering his own energies for what he intended. As he watched the massive gravity spell tumble towards him he knew he would have to gather more Mako to himself than he ever had before.

So he did just that, he released the flood gates and let the Mako flow freely in to himself where he stored it till every cell in his body burned white hot with the life of the planet.

It was go time. If he was going to do it now was that time. Ashlin spun his sword over his head a few times to loosen up his arm, and than crouched low. Like a coiled spring Ashlin shot off the ground right at the gravity spell. His eyes flared as he started to release the Mako both in front of himself for its intended purpose, and behind him to keep his forward momentum.

Every one watched as Ashlin brought his sword in front of himself and met the ball of gravity blade first. But the ball didn't release its deadly force. Instead a divot appeared where Ashlin had entered it, and it was only getting deeper. All at once Ashlin shot from the opposite side of the ball. He had used half of his reserves to cut it in half and kill it.

The last of Ashlins plans came together in a blur. At the last moment he reversed the angle of his blade and hit Diablo with his version of climb hazard. The sword technique carried him well over Diablos with enough energy to spare. He liked the ragged line of Mako the attack had left on Diablos. It was also apparent that he was in great pain too. So in one fluid motion Ashlin turned around in mid-flight and dropped the rest of his reserves into doing Braver to Diablos exposed back.

Ashlin knew he didn't have the energy to land so he took solace in the sight of the now two ragged lines of Mako on Diablos. Oblivion took him just before he hit the ground.

Ashlins attack left just the opening that the rest needed. Drake charged the fallen Avatar and further tore apart his defenses with a well place double thrust weapon skill. Leaving him open for "Tech" to come in with his BLITZ RUSH limit break.

"Tech" went to town on Diablos knocking him in to the air with four well placed rising uppercuts. While still in the air he started unleashing multiple kicks and punches. In mid flight "Tech" wheeled around on Diablos and drop kicked him to the ground.

Drake took this one last opportunity to make his point felt, literally. Drake ran in and lunged repeatedly at Diablos. Each strike hit home harder than the last. Drake leapt into the air still throughing his spear over and over again. As he felt his jump reach its peak he angled him self towards Diablos. All at once he found himself on the other side of Diablos.

With a shudder Diablos fell to his knees. All at once Diablos started to scream and extended his hands at Drake and "Tech". With a bright flash a dark purple crystal embedded into Drakes summoner circle. With searing pain another crystal entered "Tech".

With one last violent shudder the entire team was hurled from the lamp. As one the team watched in shocked silence as the lamp was levitated in the air and engulfed in black mist. All at once there came a blood chilling scream and the lamp crumpled in upon itself. With one last violent explosion the lamp vaporized.

"_NO! YOU INSOLENT SON-OF-A-BITCH! DON'T THINK THAT THIS WILL PREVENT ME FROM REACHING MY GOALS YOUR WRONG!"_

With out another word the mist was gone.

In the next heart beat Mr. Masters and Headmaster Leonheart had joined them.

"What in the name of Odin just happened?" Squall demanded.

"Hey now there is no need to drag Odin's name into this." Mr. Masters said half offended.

Ashlin gave Masters a side long smirk.

"He's got a point. You know that." Ashlin said as he walked past Squall patting him on the shoulder.

Eric and Squall looked at each other than watched Ashlin as he walked into the school.

**ONE HOUR LATTER HEADMASTERS OFFICE**

Squall looked over the members of Team X-treme that had gone on the exercise. They all looked tired, hurt and hungry. All there stories told him the exact same thing. That was that none of them knew exactly what had happened after the fight. Speculations aside there was no conclusive evidence as to what had taken place.

Squall had dismissed every one but Eric and Ashlin. The three men stood staring at each other.

"Do you know why you were asked to stay Ashlin?" Squall asked.

"I can guess."

"Okay than, how do you know." It was a statement of fact not a question.

Ashlin looked right at Eric Masters.

"No offense lord Odin but your disguise hasn't once fooled me. Your energy pours off of you like a water fall. Honestly I am surprised no one else knows."

Ashlin gave a deep bow from the hips.

"It is a great honor to finally meet you in person, so to speak, my lord."

Eric returned the bow.

"I would appreciate it if you would keep that little nugget of info to your self Ashlin. So far the only other person out side this office that knows is Xavier."

Ashlin gave him a lop sided grin.

"Was that before or after he started listening to our debriefing?" Ashlin said pointing up.

Squall sighed and hung his head in exasperation.

"Xavier you sneaky little shit, get down here." Eric said looking up into the rafters.

With very little sound Xavier landed beside Ashlin. Every one could see in his posture that something was very wrong with the young ninja. They all knew though that to ask would only lead to various responses of not to worry. So no one bothered.

"What do you make of all of this, Xavier?" Squall asked

Xavier's response was immediate and definitive.

"With out a doubt it was Xiedie."

"How can you be certain?" Mr. Masters asked evenly.

"How can you of all beings not? The black mist is the give away."

Eric Masters and Squall Leonheart nodded there heads in agreement with Xavier's logic.

"This is what I want you to do."

Xavier and Ashlin came to a stiff and immediate attention before the headmaster.

"Prep your team. Make them ready and aware of what has happened. Make sure they are ready to mobilize at any moment. Make sure also that any intra team conflicts are taken care of. I don't know, or want to know, what happened between Drake and Ava but it needs to be resolved now."

"Yes sir." Xavier said and gave a slight bow.

Before leaving the office, Xavier made it a point to raid the coffee pot.

**SUB LEVEL 3, NETWORK SECURITY**

Siefer looked at the stack of papers on his desk and wondered how it had gotten so large. This was happening more often than not. He would lose track of days at a time, and the next thing he would know he would be in front of his desk with a large stack of paper work to do.

Siefer had a really bad feeling that something was happening to him that he had no control over what so ever. He wasn't the only one noticing this either. Quistis had been asking him a lot lately if he was do all right. Of course he lied to her and told her he was fine. It couldn't have been further from the truth if he tried.

All he truly knew was that every time he "Lost time" so did his team. Team John was experiencing the same problem he was, losing time, and not knowing where. How ever they were becoming stronger, not more disciplined, but stronger none the less.

All at once Siefer's head erupted in pain. With a silent scream he grabbed at his temples.

"_My knight, it is time for you to make your move. After you have delivered the message to the infidel leader take your team and proceed with your mission."_

Siefer immediately got a blank stair on his face.

"Yes, my mistress."

"_That's a good boy, now go."_

With out hesitation Siefer took out a pair of sun glasses and made his way to the elevator.

**A FEW MINUTES LATTER, HEADMASTERS OFFICE**

Squall looked his friend over with concern. Siefer had been acting really strange as of late. Like right now he just stood in front of the desk, disheveled and wearing a pair of dark sun glasses.

Squall looked the intelligence report over once again. For years every request for SeeDs had gone through Network security to make sure they were legitimate requests or elaborate traps. This particular request was for a group of SeeDs to go to Vana'diel and eliminate a rouge ninja. The request was littered with oddities. The first of which was that the ruling bodies of Vana'diel very rarely asked for any help from the SeeD coalition. Second one rouge Ninja was no call for a team of SeeDs, maybe three. The final oddity was the location of the request, the village of Vahn. Squall had never heard of it.

"Okay Siefer I'm listening, other than the obvious what makes this a trap."

"The village of Vahn was located near the federation of Windurst."

"Was? What do you mean, was?"

"Vahn was wiped out twenty four years ago by one John Onikage."

Squall dropped the report on his desk. Nothing else needed to be said. He hated the decision he needed to make, but he had no other choice either. Team X-treme was the only available team at the moment. They were also the only team that had confronted Xiedie and her group. Squall could not recall all the times he had out right despised his job. However he knew that this was one of those times, and he knew that it would more than likely never be topped.

With a deep sigh Squall brought up the messenger function of the combat PDA and sent out one message to two people. With the messages on the way Squall looked back to Siefer.

"How reliable is this request?"

"It is more likely than not a trap."

"That goes with out saying."

"Here is the twist. There is a village of Vahn where the old one used to be. Best guess the survivors rebuilt. They are a clan of ninjas, apparently the same ones that Xavier Lofbrah descended from. The most interesting part of this is they are having problems with a rouge ninja. Apparently this one ninja has whipped out half of there village."

Squall gave a low whistle, this indeed was a problem. Not just Xiedie but also a rouge ninja. He stopped thinking about what could go wrong with the mission and instead thought about what could go right.

A chime sounded at the office door, Squall really hoped it was Eric and not Xavier. Eric would be easier to deal with; Xavier would ditch his team and head to Vana'diel with out hesitation. For the first time today something did go right and it was Eric. One look at Squall told him though that what Squall had to say wasn't going to be pleasant, and the sight of Siefer was never good.

"Why is it that every time I am called here and network security is already here I get this feeling like I am going to have a really bad day?"

**SOME RANDOM MENS ROOM, GARDEN FIRST LEVEL**

With a sudden finality the door to the rest room burst open and Xavier rushed in. With out conscious thought he jumped over the young boy he had knocked over kicking the door open. He also ignored the curses and rude gestures that the kid issued him also. As quickly as he could he found an open stall. Rushing in, he slammed the door shut and locked it. No sooner had he done this Xavier lost every thing he had eaten, and then some.

As he finished he collapsed to his knees and flushed the toilet. He watched as stray chunks of food, coffee, bile, and blood swirled down the drain. Xavier wondered just how much more of this he could take before they took him away to a padded white room, and never let him out again. Xavier became aware that he had not managed to close the door and there were people behind him talking in hushed whispers. Xavier closed his eyes again as his guts turned inside out and he added more blood to the toilet.

Xavier felt a hand on his back; he was too tired to even shrug it off. He felt like he was in a dream as the hand helped him to his feet. He wasn't even entirely sure he was walking as he walked out of the training center. All he was really sure of was that he could hear people talking in hushed tones as he was escorted by.

"_They are talking about you."_

"You think I don't know that?"

"_There making fun of you in your weakened state."_

"I don't doubt that."

"_Where are you going Xavier? Don't you have a mission to do?"_

"Do I?"

"_You had a message that you needed to go to the Headmasters office."_

"I did?"

"_Yes that's what you were reading when you became sick."_

Xavier finally came to his senses and noticed that he was being steered towards the infirmary by "Clip".

Xavier ducked and dodged out of clips grasp and ran to the elevators. As the elevators came into view he noticed that he had just missed them. Xavier shifted his path ever so slightly and proceeded to run up one of the six flag poles that were in front of the elevator.

As he ran up the pole he looked at the rising elevator and noticed some first years looking at him and pointing. So he decided to give them a show. Xavier came to a sudden stop, and before gravity came into play he pushed off the pole and landed on the roof of the elevator. He stayed there long enough to smile and wink at them, then with a mighty leap he jumped at the flag pole again and landed on the round ball that stood atop the pole. With one final leap Xavier was on the air walk that leads to the Head masters office. Xavier gave Himself a few moments to let his stomach settle down again and proceeded to the door.

_A.N. _

_Holly shit was that long winded. Okay, now I know I spent a lot of time to build up to a trap, but it says "A TRAP IS SET" so indeed a trap has been set. Now. It is very important that you read and review read the Halloween fic that will be following this one shortly. That is where a good chunk of Xavier's down fall is going to happen. So look for it. Final Fantasy X-treme - Halloween Masquerade. Also look for Ch10 Lost and found pt.2 The depths of Madness._

_Final Fantasy and all its likeness is owned and distributed by Square – Enix._

_Final Fantasy X-treme and all its characters are owned by me and there perspective players._

_Final Fantasy X-treme is distributed by MADNESS Studios_


	10. Ch 10 Lost and Found pt2 Madness

Disclaimer: 1

All Final fantasy characters and locations are the exclusive property of Square Enix and do not belong to me.

Every thing else is me and my friends.

**CH. 10 LOST AND FOUND PT.2 THE DEPTHS OF MADNESS**

**VANA'DIEL, BASTOK**

As he stepped out of his Mog house Xavier could tell that something was horribly wrong in Vana'diel. He didn't know how concerned he should be any more. His life had gone to absolute shit over the last few weeks; he didn't even want to think about it any more.

He had woken up in the infirmary completely disorientated. He didn't know why he was there or how he had gotten there, only that he was there. As his eyes searched the room he found that he wasn't alone. Drake had been in there with him, passed out in a chair in the corner. As he started to move Drake had come to and immediately tapped something in to his PDA. It hadn't taken long for the rest of his team to show up. As his eyes passed over his friends he noticed that every last one of them had a look of concern on there faces as they looked at him, even Ava.

"What the hell happened to me?" Xavier asked in a dry raspy voice.

Every one had looked at each other with the same concerned looks they had given him.

"We were hoping you could tell us Xavier. When we found you, you were on the floor of your room at the Ghost hotel unconscious, bleeding, and mumbling the same thing over and over again." Drake had responded in calm and measured tones.

The entire thing came back to him in a flash. A masquerade, Terrin, Shyri, Onikage, the whole thing. He remembered her telling him she was engaged to Onikage, and then all three of them trying to kill him.

"_She doesn't love me."_

A single tear had escaped his eyes.

"I don't remember."

It was a bold faced lie, and they had known it. But they had let it drop.

"How long have I been out?"

"About a week. When they dragged you in here they discovered that you had massive internal injuries that had been over looked, hence why you have been vomiting blood. How ever they don't know how you got the broken bones, lacerations, or any of the other injuries you got."

Drake had been fishing for an answer. Xavier wasn't going to give him one, yet. Every one saw right through him though. To there credit they let it drop and told him that as soon as he could move they needed to get started on there mission. They had then gone on to tell him that Xiedies activities had increased in Vana'diel as of late. It didn't take long for Xavier to get out of bed and put back on active duty.

As he looked around though he was once again finding himself whishing that what ever had happened to him would have killed him. Something at the back of his head told him to go back in by Winda and crawl under the bed till he did die. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He looked longingly at the kunai on his forearm as he pulled the smoky black ring out of his pocket and put it on.

For all of two heart beats he thought that the link shell was dead, but than he heard a few voices.

"_My god they are every where."_

"_I know. There are a ton of them in Sandy also."_

"_They have completely taken overrr Windy. I fearrrrr for the Tarrru that are still there."_

Xavier couldn't believe it. The Forgotten legions had always been packed; one could hardly get a word in edge wise. Now, now he was afraid to even ask.

"_Do I even want to know what the hell is going on here in Vana'diel."_

The shell went dead silent. Than it erupted.

"_Holly shit, Xavier!"_

"_Xavier-wavier"_

"_X"_

"_Xavierrrr"_

Xavier could name every one by there responses. He knew for certain that he was talking to Leo the Dragon, Cossette, Armendous, and Morgan Lefay.

"_My god Xavier where in the hell have you been, where are you now?" _Leo asked with urgency.

"_Me and my team are in Bastok, what in the hell is going on Leo."_

Again there was a small pause before there was an answer.

"_Xavier, go to the port and wait for me. I'll explain every thing when I get there. Keep your eyes pealed there are a ton of soldiers roaming around."_

"_Understood."_

It didn't take long for the rest to exit there Mog houses, and there reactions to the devastation were the same as his. As one they moved towards the port. It didn't take long before they ran in to these soldiers that Leo had told him about. Every one watched as the Mi'ihen soldiers rounded up a group of Mithras that was protecting a bunch of Tarus. Xavier kept his cool as best as he could. That was until one of the soldiers lashed out at a Taru. This prompted several of the Mithra to retaliate. There deaths were quick and painful. Every Taru and Mithra in the group was murdered before any member of Team X-treme could react.

The next thing he knew Xavier found himself covered in blood cradling a dieing Taru.

"_I am so sorry little one."_ Xavier cried into the dieing Tarus body.

"_It. Is okay my ninja-winja friend. You are a hero to my people……"_

The Taru died with a smile on its face. Xavier set the tiny body next to the Mithra that had died protecting it. As he moved out of the cluster of mangled bodies a hand grabbed at his ankle weekly. Xavier's killer gaze instantly melted when his eyes fell on a dieing Mithra that had nearly been torn in half by Mi'ihens guns.

"_Please. Please don't let me die alone. Xavierrr."_

Xavier fell to his knees by the Mithra and cradled her as he had cradled the dieing Taru.

"How do you now me?" His word came out in a near whisper.

"_You. You arrrre widely known here Xavierrrr of the Forrrrggoten Legions. Your Link mates talks highly of you. As dose the Ninja in rrrred."_

"What ninja in red?" He asked hardly holding back his tears for the dieing cat woman.

But as he looked at the Mithra Xavier found that his last words had been spoken to a corpse.

Movements out of the corner of his eye made him react. Before he knew what he was doing he had drawn a kunai and severed the gun hand off the last remaining Mi'ihen. The man clutched his bloody stump and ran towards the town square. Quicker than thought Xavier took two steps and yanked his Gunblade from the corpse of a Mi'ihen.

"_How did that get there?"_

Xavier chassed the man in to the town square. With a mighty heave the Gunblade was air born. He watched as it pin wheeled end over end till it hit the soldier dead center of his back. The force of the impact sent the man flying in to the fountain. He hit with such force that the blade stuck into the fountain. It didn't take long for the water to flow red with the dead mans blood.

Xavier snatched a spear away from a passing Dragoon and tossed it at Drake. With out question or hesitation Drake caught the spear and threw it at the dead man. It hit just above Xavier's Gunblade resticking him to the fountain.

Xavier stepped into the bloody water and pulled his Gunblade from the mans body. Grabing the mans left ear he yanked it off as well than turned to see the horror stricken faces of what remained of Bastoks population.

"This man got no more and no less than what he deserved. I want this body left here as a message to the rest of them!"

Xavier jumped out of the fountain and stormed right up to the Dragoon he had taken the spear from.

"Any questions?" he dared the Dragoon to bitch.

"Just one. What's the message?"

"That there punishment will not be as quick and painless."

Xavier walked away from the square to where he had left his team.

"I want to thank you for dealing with these soldiers when I ran to the Taru."

Xavier watched as they all looked at each other. Than Ashlin stepped forward and placed a hand on Xavier's shoulder.

"We didn't.

Xavier gave his brother the dumbest look.

"What?"

"You did. You killed every last one of them before the last Mithra body hit the ground."

"When the first shot was fired you let out this scream and hurled your self at them. You moved so fast no one could stop you. That blood on you is not just that of the dead you held, but that of the men you killed in your rage."

Xavier visibly paled.

"We. We need to get to the port."

Xavier put one shaky foot in front of the other as he made his way in the direction of the port. Along the way he grabbed the nearest guard.

"You. Make sure that those Taru and Mithra get a proper funeral."

"Sir!"

The man gave a crisp salute and ran. Xavier continued to stumble towards the port. As he moved his steps became less shaky, his gaze hardened. The number of crimes Xiedie had to answer for had reached an uncountable number, and he intended to make her pay dearly for each one. As he stormed ever closer to the port he became aware of another oddity. Every once in a while he would catch a glimpse of a knight, some times several, dressed in shades of dark red. He made a mental note to ask Leo, or Army who they were.

**PORT BASTOK**

They didn't know where they should be only that Xavier told them they needed to get to the port. Once there they had made a very complete check of the area. The battles were intense, but over quickly. The death and destruction was evident every where they went. To every one Bastok was quickly becoming a ghost town.

Deciding he didn't want to be seen with so much blood on himself, Xavier jumped off a pier. His team had rushed to help him but soon found him getting out bitching about there still being too much blood.

The rest of the time pretty much passed in silence. Once or twice they spotted the stray red knights skirting the out skirts of the port. Other than that every one stayed in side. If any one left, it was in twos or threes and they ran to where they were going.

Off in the distance there came the sound of an air ship approaching. They watched as the draw bridges were raised to let the thing pass. Slowly it limped its way to the dock and set anchor, every one on board left as quickly as they could. Xavier watched as the milling citizens left the air ship tossing frightened looks over there shoulders as they left.

Team X-treme watched as two Humes, a Taru, and a Mithra left the air ship last. As they proceeded up the pier the airship slowly limped out of the port and took off. Slowly and causally they made there way to where they knew the four people would be exiting. A sudden red movement caught Xavier's eye. Xavier gave a flick of his head and he heard Drake take flight in that direction. Shortly the doors opened and every one took off in separate directions seeking shelter.

Finally the last four to leave the air ship, Left the airship station. The first to leave was one of the Humes. Armendous walked out wearing a set of heavy armor, and carrying a large axe. Next came Cossette, the little Taru had apparently felt it necessary to take up the robes of a white mage again. After her came the other Hume. Leo the Dragon was covered from head to toe in the armor of a dragoon. The armor had seen better days. Finally came the Mithra, and the sight nearly broke his heart. She normally wore the red bikini like out fit of her race. Now as he watched the feline thief he couldn't help but notice that she was wearing light leather armor and the bounce was gone from her step, as was her smile.

He didn't even bother to raise his Gunblade for the Forgotten Legions, it didn't exist any more. These four were all that was left maybe a few more. Army was the first one to reach them. He and Xavier clasped for arms.

"Hail, Xavier of the Forgotten Legions."

"Hail, Armendous of the Forgotten Legion."

Leo quickly out paced Coss and took Armies place in front of Xavier.

"Xavier"

"Leo"

Cossette stopped in front of Xavier and looked up at him.

"Xavier – wavier" she said bowing deeply.

Xavier fell to his knees in front of the little Taru and snatched her in to his arms in a friendly hug.

"I am so sorry Coss."

The little Taru left. He didn't get up, he couldn't. He was all but destroyed. The ones he loved were once again suffering at the hands of his enemies, and he was power less to stop it. Slowly he reached up and removed his goggles; they were suddenly in his way. His tears were flowing freely. He couldn't even feel the pain his eyes were in. Suddenly his view was filled with a set of beautiful legs. Xavier watched the legs tremble then buckle. All at once the rest of Morgan Lefay came into view.

"I am so sorry I wasn't here when you needed me most. I brought this upon this world."

Xavier couldn't say any more for he suddenly found his mouth covered by hers. It wasn't there usual kiss, but it spoke just as many words. Xavier slowly circled his arms around her, and they both let go of there tears.

**A SHORT TIME LATTER**

Leo had decided that Team X-treme needed to rest and get cleaned up. So as one they had all made there way to a small inn in the port area. Once there they had cleared out all the patrons and paid for all the rooms just to keep the Inn keep happy. Every one was interested to hear what Leo had to say, but he insisted that they get cleaned up first especially Xavier. He had sent Morgan up with him to make sure nothing funny happened while he was getting cleaned up. One by one every one went to there rooms. Leo and Drake were the last to leave.

"Wait a minute Drake we need to speak."

Drake held back so that they could speak. He honestly didn't know what Leo wanted but he would talk. Drake had enormous respect for Leo. His team had been destroyed and yet he had pulled the remnants together. That and it was an opportunity to get some information. Leo wasted no time with pleasantries.

"What is wrong with Xavier?" It was more of a demand than a question.

"What do you mean?" Drake tried to act ignorant.

"Give it up; lies don't fit you very well."

Drake gave a deep sigh.

"What do you want to know?"

"Every thing."

**XAVIERS ROOM**

He didn't know why, but the thought of Morgan sitting out on his bed while he bathed made him really uncomfortable. The reason he didn't know why it bothered him was because they had done almost every thing together. They had slept in the same bed countless times. Granted it was because of nesesity most of the time. They had slow danced, and had quiet meals. Held each other while they cried, and conceded deep secrets and desires to one another. There customary greeting was a slow deep kiss followed by play full banter.

The only thing they hadn't done was actually sleep together. Morgan had a girlfriend she was supposedly going to marry, and, well, Xavier had Rikku, and his on going search for Shyri.

So why was he bothered by it. He couldn't say. He just was. Some things said in his break down made him really think. He just wanted it all to end. He whished the world would be done with him so he could go to where it was people like him went when they died.

Xavier hung his head and watched as the red swirls of water, and blood went down the drain. There was more blood than he had originally thought as he watched it run down the drain. He wondered if he had torn a wound open. It didn't matter. He needed to get this mission done so he could get back to looking for Shyri. He needed to know the truth, he deserved the truth. Most of all she needed to know as well. Xavier turned off the water and opened the curtain.

He didn't know why he forgot his towel or why he walked out of the bathroom naked. But when he did there she stood, just staring at him. Xavier imeadiatly whipped around and tried to find a wall to climb.

Morgan was shocked. Xavier had never once shown any amount of modesty in his life. She didn't know what was wrong with him, he was different and she didn't like it. By no means had they ever been an item, but closer friends had never existed. She didn't like this changed Xavier one bit. She wanted her friend right now. No, she needed her friend, and by the looks of it he really needed his friends as well.

She walked up behind him and watched as his body gave slow shivers. He was a fine looking man, well built in all the right areas. She looked over every inch of his back. It had once been a Master peace of well toned and tanned muscles. It had been beautifully accented by a full back tattoo of a crow in flight. She had asked him about it once; he had told her he didn't remember where he had gotten it.

It was still all of that, but now it had a mess load of wounds both opened and closed. She took a small container of healing cream off the counter and started to apply it to his open wounds. Though she did give him this, he still had a perfect ass. She even made a point to pinch it as she finished up.

"What is wrrrong Xavierrrr? You have neverrrr been this shy."

There was a brief silence as Xavier turned his head ever so slightly to look at there reflections in the mirror. He was greeted by the pleasant sight of her almost right behind him. He hated his body at the moment. To him all it was was a mass of muscles, scars, and tattoos. He didn't recognize himself.

"I don't know."

Morgan placed one hand on her chest just over her heart, she than laid her other hand on his back just over his.

"You arrrre a poorrrr liar. There is something wrrrong, and everrry one can see it."

What she did next almost made him jump out of skin and try to climb the walls, again. All at once Morgan pressed her body against his, and wrapped her slender arms around his broad chest as well as she could.

"You have changed. You are not the Xavier I knew when you last left. Tell me, if only to get it off your own chest, please tell me, before it consumes you and nothing is left at all."

Xavier hung his head. Why was it that he could never refuse a pretty girl any thing, especially when they were hanging on to him? Well all except "Z" that was.

"I had a vision not to long ago. At least I think it was a vision. I can't tell the difference any more between reality and dream. In the vision the two people I have been searching for, for the last twelve years had joined my greatest enemy. She was even engaged to him, and she was madly in love with him. The three of them tried there hardest to kill me. I passed out. When I woke up I was in the infirmary. Some how every wound I sustained in the vision I received in real life."

Morgan was temporarily speechless as she looked over the wounds on his back again.

"What makes it even worst is that she out right told me she doesn't love me any more, and that she could never love what I have become. I don't blame her I am not the same person she knew all those years ago."

"How do you know that Xavierrrr. Maybe she will like the fiercely loyal headstrong types."

"And what happened to you dear. You are not your usual self either."

There was an abrupt silence. All at once she started to tremble behind him. Xavier turned around in her grip and found her silently crying. Gently he circled his arms around her.

"What is wrong?"

"When this arrrrrmy attacked the firrrst thing they did was take out as many of the magic userrrs they could. So of course they went after the Tarrrru."

Morgan found it all the sudden very difficult to stand.

"They killed my loverrr. She was prrrotecting the Tarrru and was amongst the firrrst to die. I held her while she died."

Xavier could say and do nothing, he was so stunned. So he did the only thing he could. He held her while she cried her eyes out. Mentally Xavier added one more thing to the long list of things Xiedie had to answer for.

**A FEW HOURS LATTER**

The meal was not pleasant; hardly any one ate any thing. They were more interested in what the other had to say. It didn't really help to much either that every ones weapons were with in reach, and the food didn't look to pleasant either.

"So what exactly is going on here Leo, and where is Shrew?"

Leo emptied his mug of ale before speaking.

"A few weeks ago these soldiers started jumping out of every Mog house from here to Windy and back again. They immediately started going after the strongest people, and magic users. The Taru-taru have been hit the hardest in all of this."

He stopped to refill his mug.

"The various link shells decided to get together and defend our lands. Never before have I seen so many different link shells band together for any thing. But it was no good there guns tore through our ranks in no time. Those of us who managed to survive the guns had to deal with there swords men. Those two couldn't be any different if they tried to be and yet they some how managed to scythe through our ranks like nothing. Very few could trade more than a few swings with them. The man in black was the worst. He killed with out mercy."

Leo just looked at his mug trying best to think of a way to say what came next, but he could think of no way to sugar coat it.

"He killed Kimba."

There was an audible gasp from team X-treme.

"When Shrew saw this he charged in. He lasted the longest of us all against the man in black. But in the end the result was the same. Shrew put every thing in to one attack and the man just shrugged it off."

Xavier couldn't speak.

"Shrew isn't dead, but he might as well be. He is currently in Jueno right now under the care of there healers."

Xavier still couldn't speak, but he did any way.

"How many?"

It was a vague question, but it needed no explanation.

"Almost every one. Ainur, Iggsy, Elvann Presley, Mesotiny, Nosotall, Naruko, Starina, the list goes on. It would be far shorter for me to say who is alive."

"Who?"

"Us four than there is Rikou, Tertool, Tootsie, Daemean, Dustin, Medwind, Salandar, Captive, and Wildride, a few others."

Xavier felt a presence behind him. As he shifted his head to look over his shoulder Drake suddenly sprung into action. With lightening speed Drake spun around and threw his spear, pinning a young Elvann to the wall. The young Elvann tried to struggle but it was no use.

"What the fuck?"

Leo sighed. "We have also gotten some new members. That is Odogg one of our new tanks and scouts."

Odogg looked at every one sitting there. He tried desperately to remove himself from the wall, but to no avail.

"Ok can some one please get me off this damn wall?"

Every one just ignored him and went on doing what they were doing. Ava and Drew were staring at what they could only guess was a biscuit, except it would randomly move.

"Can either Clip or Coss please like exercise this thing so we can eat it?"

Every one just looked at the bisquete as it gave one of its random movements and spewed forth a puddle of home style gravy. Every one back peddled in object horror.

Drake looked at every one at the table, and then quickly seized the offending bisquet. Causally he brought it up to his face. Giving it a close inspection he gave it a test squeeze. It gave a small squeak, than growled. With out warning the bisquet spewed its contents on to Drakes face. Drake glared at the food. In one bite the offending food was no more. Every one backed further away as Drake chewed and made contented noises.

"Hmmm bisquets and gravy just the way mom used to make."

For those of who could move further away, did.

"You know that was really gross." Odogg said still pinned to the wall.

Drake stood from his seat and slowly made his way to the pinned Elvann. Drake looked at Odogg with a grin and quickly jerked the spear from the wall. Odogg suddenly found himself falling to the ground and not stopping.

Coss hopped off her chair and made her way to Odogg. Shacking her head she started to look Odogg over.

"You are too head-wead strong Odogg. When will you learn to observe your opponents first?"

To every one watching they didn't know weather to think she was mothering him or scolding him.

"I am a tank; I don't need to do much observing. I stand in front of every one else and draw the attention."

"They are not monsters dogg-wogg you can't provoke them like one."

"I could have taken one of them."

"They knew you were there."

"How?"

Ashlin slowly turned in his chair to the sight of this conversation.

"That is why you lost."

Odogg exploded off the ground and attacked Ashlin. Ashlin didn't draw his sword; he just waited for Odogg to start swinging. Than at the last possible second he dodged out of the way. Odogg was relentless in his swings; Ashlin would even admit that he was very talented. However as Cossette had tried to tell him, he was not fighting a monster. So Ashlin started to play with Dogg.

Odogg came in with a mighty swing, Ashlin dropped to the ground and spun kick his legs out from right underneath him. Ashlin continued the spin rolling up on his shoulder using the momentum to bring himself up in to a hand stand. With blinding speed he used his upper body momentum to flip him self over and heal drop Odoggs chest. To his credit Odogg rolled out of the way, but Ashlin was still in motion.

Ashlin nipped to his feet and jumped just as Odogg got to his feet swinging. Odogg didn't see it happen, but Ashlin took that opportunity to bird step Odogg right in the face three times. Odogg was too disorientated from the three rapid succession kicks to the face to realize that Ashlin had wrapped his legs around his neck and was taking him over in a head scissors take down.

Ashlin decided he had had his fun and was now time to make his lesson apparent. Ashlin Finally drew his own personal sword. The very sword he had gotten his last name from, and there was no other sword like it. Kuroaki announced its arrival with a clear loud ring as it left its scabbard. Much like Sephiroths Masamune, Ashlin was the only one that could wield Kuroaki.

Than Ashlin did something he swore he would never do again, He dropped down in to his former masters fighting stance. There was a collective gasp from every one in the room that didn't know Ashlin. Odogg couldn't keep the absolute horror off his face as he picked him self up. Ashlin charged in, it was time to show these guys the reality they were facing.

Ashlin was relentless in his attacks each one was a perfect mirror of every attack that Sephiroth had ever done to him. Odogg couldn't defend himself; he just couldn't master his fear. It was a justified fear; he was looking death in the face as Ashlin attacked over and over again. He maintained enough control though so that he wouldn't do any lasting damage. In no more than a few heart beats Ashlin had disarmed Odogg and had him on the ground at sword point.

"Do you get it now, you worm. You are not ready for what is happening to you and these lands."

Ashlin put Kuroaki away and sat heavily in his chair. Desperately he searched out the nearest full pitcher of ale, and made it empty.

"Ashlin, how did you learn to fight like that?"

Ashlin looked at Leo like he didn't know what he was jus asked. In truth Ashlin wanted Leo to put a name to his fear. Only than could him over come it and help his team do so as well.

"Like what?"

"Like that man. You fought just like him."

"His name is Sephiroth, and I used to be his student."

There was a shocked silence from every one who didn't already know. To his credit Leo recovered quickly and got right to the point.

"Can he be beaten?"

"He can, and has. He has been killed several times as a matter of fact."

Again there was a shocked silence.

"Who keeps raising him?"

"Foolish people who think they can control him. Up until now he has broken free of every bond that has brought him back to this plane of existence. This time though I think he has been brought back by some one inelegant enough to control him. He won't be here much longer though."

"What do you mean?"

"As soon as he full fills his Mistresses whishes he will leave this place. He can't stand it here."

"How do you now this."

Ashlin flexed his fingers feeling the lack of Mako all around him.

"Because, it would appear that Vana'diel has very little Mako, and with out Mako Sephiroth is nearly powerless."

Leo was in awe, as were the rest of his team. They shared on solitary thought. "If he is nearly powerless now, I would hate to see him at full strength."

Leo the Dragon looked around at the rest of his team. It had become unsettling clear what they needed to do. He just didn't know if he could muster his own Link mates, let alone any other Link Shell to join them in there quest. He knew the first thing he needed to do though. It was time to bury the past and start a new.

"I have decided what we need to do." Leo said in a calm and even tone.

Slowly he removed the smoky black ring from his hand and just looked at it for a while lovingly. Gently he set it down on the table for every one to see. With one last look at the beloved ring, Leo brought his fist down hard onto the ring. He felt it shatter under the force of the impact. There was an audible gasp from most of the people at the table. Xavier took a deep long look in to Leo's eyes as he removed his ring and set it on the table. It too shattered under the force of being hit. Every one followed suit. Morgan handed hers to Xavier. She just couldn't bring her self to break it. Xavier carefully removed the pearl from the ring. Looking at the first thing he had ever given her he crushed it in his hand. Coss handed her tiny ring to Leo; she was physically unable to destroy it. Leo used it to pass on his last message to the shell.

"_To all surviving members of TFL. The shell is dead and we have to move on. I have dedicated my life to this shell and it pains me to see it die. I have enjoyed our adventures together, and hope that you will join me in Bastok as we create a new Link Shell. One that will rebuild Vana'diel from the ashes. Shrew if you are listening. I'm sorry."_

Just before removing the tiny link pearl Leo heard the faintest of replies from the man that had created this bond of fellowship that he was about to destroy.

"_I understand. Hail the Forgotten Legions."_

Leo looked at the pearl one last time before crushing it in his hand. He than looked over at the Inn keep.

"I need you to go and fetch the Link Shell lady for me."

The man bowed deeply and left to get the woman.

There was a heavy air of silence as every one waited. Odogg reached over and gathered Cossette in to his arms when she couldn't take it any more and started crying.

"It'll be all right Coss; Leo knows what he is doing."

They just sat there holding one another not knowing what else to do.

Xavier looked over at the decidedly unhappy Leo.

"So what are you going to do Leo?"

"I am going to create a new Link shell, and together we will rebuild the lands of Vana'diel. How about you?"

'We have a mission to finish, and I have a feeling that once we are done you'll be able to start rebuilding. What are you going to call your new Link shell?"

"I don't know yet. We are going from being a forgotten army amongst the unassuming masses. Now though I think we need to become a Guardian force to protect the lands we love so much."

"So you are going to become the guardians of Vana'diel than?"

"Yes, and I think we are going to call our selves that too."

There was a brief silence.

"Where do you need to go Xavier?"

"We have to go to Windurst. From there it is only a little ways to a small ninja village called Vahn that the mission will actually take place."

"How do you intend to get there?"

"That just it, because of Vana'diel laws none of my team can ride a Chocobo or an air ship. If I could get a hold of some air passes I would fly to Windy than hop the birds to Vahn."

Leo reached in to his pouch of holding and produced enough air passes for Team X-treme. Xavier looked at the air passes, than back at Leo questioningly.

"An air ship pilot owed me a favor."

Xavier looked at the air passes.

"_It is a trick. He will betray you."_

"_No he won't, not Leo."_

"That takes care of the Air ship. What do you suggest we do about the Chocobo?"

Leo had no answer for that, but Coss and Morgan did.

"When you get to Windy look forrr a Galka named Terrrrrrin, he has a black smith shop there."

Xavier did a double take.

"What did you say?"

"There is a Galka-walka there that can help us."

"No, no, his name. What did you say his name was?"

"Terrrrrrin"

Xavier was in shock, how many Galka could there be in the world named Terrin? Xavier looked at his team.

"We need to go now." Xavier said and got up.

His team was hot on his heals as he ran to the Air ship station. It didn't take long for them to get through customs and run out on to the dock.

"XAVIER!"

Xavier spun around just in time to catch a small sack of blue Link Pearls.

"HAND THEM OUT WISLY!" Leo shouted saluting Team X-treme.

"I WILL!" Xavier shouted back saluting the Guardians of Vana'diel.

With that Team X-treme got on the air ship and started out to Jueno.

**SOME WHERE ELSE**

Xiedie smiled to her self as she watched the progress of Team X-treme. They were leading her right to Shyri and they didn't even know it. Even Better Dami'tu was there also and she fully intended to make use of the brute.

Slowly Xiedie waved her hand over her crystal ball and an image instantly appeared of a being of unrecognizable decent. He was big, and mean looking decked out in red and black spiked armor. Across his back he had a wicked looking broad sword that looked like it had seen too many battles to count.

"Yes you will do nicely as a diversion, son. You will lead them right to the lost village of Vahn. From there John and Sephiroth can do the rest. You will be blamed and they will eliminate you, saving me the trouble."

**THE FEDORATION OF WINDURST**

The flight to Jueno was easily uneventful. It became apparent that not every one was enjoying the flight When both Clip and Drew started heaving there guts over the edge of the railing.

Once in Jueno they had to wait a few hours for there connecting flight to Windy. Xavier had taken that opportunity to hand out the new Link Pearl to every one. Xavier had immediately started asking the questions he had forgotten to ask when he had been face to face with Leo. The first of which was who were these red knights. Leo didn't know.

The second part of the flight to Windy was marked with more vomiting, and rude gestures from random people. Xavier didn't care too much for flight, but what had to be had to be. Off in the distance the first tell tale sings of Windurst came in to view. The sight of the massive tree that was Windurst center, standing in direct defiance of the fighting that was going on around it made Xavier's heart soar.

Finding this Galka had been a harder than the group would have liked it to have been, but eventually they did find him. Or to be more accurate they found black a smiths shops run by a group of Galka.

Xavier looked at the front of the shop in disbelief. It was a mirror image of the shop his cousin used to run in Beartree, right down to the little runes of warding him and Shyri had carved into the door frame. To Xavier it was like walking in to a dream from a different life time.

A time when things had been simple.

Back when he still thought he was in destructible.

Back when he was sure of who he was and what he was going to be doing.

Now though as he entered the shop nothing seamed for certain any more.

Behind the counter was a young Galka taking orders from the few customers that there were. Xavier was lost in the oblivion of his memories, the rest of the team was lost in the masterful workman ship of the weaponry and armor that hung on the walls. Xavier quickly snapped out of his trance and made his way to the counter.

"I need to speak with Terrin."

The little Galka looked up at Xavier, he then he turned around and stuck his head through a curtain behind him.

"Terrin there is a small group here to see you."

A rhythmic pounding suddenly stopped. All at once the oddest looking Galka appeared in the door. Unlike most Galka who stood over seven feet tall, had short thick legs, thick strong tails, and long gorilla like arms, this Galka was evenly proportioned, much like a Human. He was still massively built, and seven feet tall though. Though he had the oddest hair style any of them had ever seen. It looked like some one had taken his hair and formed it in to a massive pyramid that sagged at the corners. He looked the small group of adventurers over.

"Well you're not my average group of adventurers. You're kind of dressed funny too."

He watched as the small group gave each other funny looks, all except one. He watched as this one member of the team kept an eye on him. Or so he hoped, he couldn't tell through the mans extremely dark goggles. But he could feel the mans raptors gaze penetrating his every inch right down to his soul.

"Ok, you are now wasting my time. Tell me what you need, or get out of my shop."

This prompted a reaction out of the group; all he got out of the leader was a raise of the eye brow. With a wave of his hand he brought his group to silence.

"Fair enough, we were sent to find a Galka named Terrin that might be able to help us."

The Galka seemed to think about it before he spoke.

"I might be Terrin, and I might be able to help you. It all depends on who sent you and what you need."

"Two of our friends sent us to you to get some Chocobo."

"Who are these friends that seem to know me, and think that I can get you some Chocobo?"

"Cossette and Morgan Lefay."

The Galka got a shocked look on his face for all of a second. Slowly he drew an axe from his hip and raised it.

"Hail the Forgotten Legions!"

The leader pulled something from a pouch and tossed it to him. He easily caught it. Care fully he looked at the blue pearl.

"The Forgotten Legions is dead. We and a few others are all that remains."

Carefully he removed the smoky black pearl from a ring on his finger and replaced it with the blue one.

"I am Terrin, and I can get you as many Chocobo as you need. Where exactly are you headed?"

"A small village called Vahn."

Again Terrin had that brief moment of disbelief on his face, but it was quickly gone.

"What business do you have with the people of Vahn?"

"A sort of home coming if you will."

It was than that Terrin realized how heavily armed they were, he also noticed that the leader had several of Vahns leaf symbols on his outfit.

"I have them this way follow me."

Terrin lead this team that had been sent to him by his friends to his personal stables out back. He didn't know what they wanted in Vahn, he could only guess. As he got every one saddled up he noticed what the leader's weapon hanging from his left hip. Terrin had seen plenty of gun blades in his life. This one though he knew was different, he had helped build it. He remembered helping his master and guardian shaping and tooling the chambers. Forging the blade and bringing it to a super keen edge.

"Where did you get that Gunblade, stranger?"

"It was a gift from my cousin. Why?"

Terrin was shocked. Could this be Xavier Lofbrah? He didn't get a chance ask though with a loud yell the team was gone. Terrin watched as they expertly maneuvered there Chocobo out of Windy, leaving a rising dust cloud in there wake.

Terrins rational thinking quickly took over his wild impulses. Once his raging thoughts were under control, he was fairly curtain that that person was indeed Xavier, and he could only be going to Vahn for one reson.

"He has found her."

The young Galka at the counter gave him a funny look.

"What was that Terrin?"

"Not much young one, he was only the only force I know of that would extinguish the fires of hell to achieve his goals."

The young Galka looked after the rapidly shrinking sight of the Chocobo. Terrin stood there contemplating what he should do. All of his thoughts came to the same conclusion.

"Tynann go and get my stuff ready I am leaving. Silent Forge, I am leaving the care of the shop to you while I am gone."

A short time latter Terrin was ready to take off. Carefully he made one last inspection of his armor. He had spent good money while training to have the armor made. He remembered those days with some fondness, His days in the wild communing with nature. Than his long years of training under his weapons master, Lann. The only thing he didn't like about those times was the constant dodging of what had been dubbed the great game. His head hurt just thinking about it. Carefully Terrin hauled his massive form on to his personal Chocobo. With expert ease he guided the bird out of the stables. Only to come face to face with the leader of the Crimson Knights.

"Dami'tu, how may I help you?"

Terrin had traveled far and wide in his travels, and still couldn't place Dami'tu race. It didn't matter though. Dami'tu was a good man, and did his job well. Terrin had even forged his great sword that had then been turned into his blood sword for his dark knight hood.

"Terrin, I need some information from you."

"Like what."

"There was a group of travelers that recently traveled from Bastok to here, illegally."

Terrin was shocked. But he knew better than to mess with Dami'tu. He was unbelievably strong, and his blood sword made him stronger. Though he could be a little thick at times. He turned in the direction that the team had gone and started to point. His finger never reached its destination. The pommel of blood sword came across the back of Terrins head hard enough to draw blood. Terrin didn't know this though, he was out cold. He also didn't see his spilt blood vaporize and go in to blood sword. Dami'tu let out a soundless battle cry as his vacant eyes rolled into the back of his head and turned blood red. He grasped the great sword in both hands and brought it above his head.

Suddenly Terrin disappeared in a flash of black mist. Blood Sword took its furry out on the ground, leaving a huge hole. The red left Dami'tus eyes but they remained rolled back.

"_You can not kill them yet, son. They still have there parts to play. Now go to the village of Vahn there you will find there trail again."_

Dami'tu came back to his senses, so to speak, as his eyes rolled forward again. With a mighty heave Dami'tu slung Blood sword back over his shoulder and mounted Terrins Chocobo.

**SOME WHERE DARK AND COLD**

Terrin stumbled through a door he had found on the north wall of the dungeon he had found himself in. The place stank of mold and mildew. He didn't know where he was, but he knew he needed to get back to Vana'diel to save them. Dami'tu was coming. Terrin stopped short as he came face to face with a Blue dragon.

**THE DESERT OF THE MULTI-COLORED DEATH**

It was easy to see why the desert had gotten its name. During the day the temputure got to well over two hundred degrees, they had lost a Chocobo there first day out. But at night the crystal like glass reflected the moon light in such a way that the desert essentially had the equivalent of the northern lights. It was also giving Xavier exceedingly weird dreams. He was having one right now.

_It had been a simple enough task. Shyri, and him were to rake up leaves. The Cross twins had just neglected to mention that the area they were to rake was several hundred square meters big. It had taken them a couple of days to do it. But they were young and full of energy. Finally on the last day they had a pile of leaves that was easily seventy feet in diameter, and about nine feet deep._

"_This should do Shyri; we can bag it up tomorrow. Come on I'm sure dinner is ready."_

_Xavier turned around, but Shyri wasn't there. Carefully Xavier scanned the area looking for his friend, his brown eyes missing nothing. All the sudden there was a beige and red blur as Shyri went running past Xavier. With a grace full leap Shyri was in the pile of leaves. Shyri's head popped out of the pile a few seconds latter, her right ear twitching involuntarily to get a leaf off of it._

"_Come on in "X" this is great."_

_Xavier often found him self wondering why Shyri's playful nature always chose the worst times to come out._

"_Look at this mess though. It will take us forever to clean up."_

"_Oh you're no fun any more "X". It's all ways, work, work, work, work, work. You don't like to have fun any more. Come on, please."_

_Xavier hated when she did this. She put on this really sad looking poutty face, her eyes got really watery, and her lower lip would tremble. However Xavier knew when she was really hurt and when she was bull-shitting. When it was real her ears would droop all the way down. But like now her ears were almost straight up, so she was bull-shitting._

_Xavier gave an exaggerated roll of his eyes and dashed at the leaf pile. Half way there he tripped over his feet and took a header into the pile. The leaves erupted around him, going up in a cyclone of endless colors. As he got up he noticed that the cyclone didn't stop, it just got faster and started to tower above him. He watched in amazement as they danced and spun around him. He new how much effort and energy it took Shyri to create her illusions. So he always gave his undivided attention when she did one just for him. It was almost always a message that she wanted some thing when she did them just for him._

_All at once the leaves turned blood red and a figure could be seen through the spinning._

"_Okay, hey Shyri this ain't fun any more."_

_The figure started to move closer to the cyclone. Xavier started to make out little details. The thing was wearing black and red spiked armor, and carried a massive great sword. Xavier watched as the figure drew the great sword and came charging at him._

"_Hey Shyri this isn't cool any more."_

_All at once the vision ended, and Xavier wasn't young or in leaves any more._

"_You're right Xavier. It isn't funny or cool any more. He is coming for me, for her. Save me Xavier."_

Xavier sat bolt up right from his all too real nightmare.

"_Help me Xavier, ooooh help me."_

"_Not right now."_

"_Why is it every time some one needs saving, or any thing done you're the first one called."_

"Cause I do it right the first time."

"What was that "X"." Drew asked rubbing sleep from her eyes from where she sat taking her watch.

"Nothing Drew go to sleep I'll take my watch now."

"K" Drew said straightening her half dress and walking off towards the tent her and Ava shared.

Xavier took Drews spot on the boulder she was sitting on just moments ago. As he sat there watching the area with his glowing eyes he wondered how much more he could put up with before he truly was no longer himself.

**THE VILLAGE OF VAHN**

Drake landed lightly in the tallest tree just out side of the village of Vahn. There arrival at the place had been less than pleasant. In fact it had been a near disaster. The head of the village almost ordered there deaths when he saw Xavier with multiple sings of there village all over his body. They immediately started grilling him about his past, and his motives.

When he couldn't answer there questions properly the village head had wanted to cancel there contract. Till Drake reminded him that no matter what he would still have to pay them, per the contract. So after much debate they were still doing the mission.

However Xavier had been pissed, and unlike most, Xavier thought clearer when he was pissed. He had ordered Ava and Drew to come with him to do the mission. When asked why he had simply said.

"It won't take all of us to bring down one rouge Ninja."

So he had ordered the rest of them to snoop around Vahn, to find out what was really going on. They had been at it a few days now, and every thing seemed to be just fine. However Drake was starting to get Xavier's little creeping sensation about the village.

"_Drake, come in."_

Drake brought the microphone to his mouth.

"_Yeah "Z" what's up?"_

"_A whole lot of nothing. What are we still doing here?"_

"_I fail to understand the question."_

"_Why are we still in this village? We should be out on the mission."_

"_Quiet both of you we have company."_

"_How do you know, and how many."_

"_One and I would know this one any where."_

Drake looked in the direction Ashlin was. He immediately saw what Ashlin saw. On the horizon stood one man. His long silver hair flowing in the wind. His Masamune trailing behind him.

Sephiroth had come.

**THE DESERT OF THE MULTI-COLORED DEATH**

Dami'tu had ridden the Chocobo in to the ground hours ago. He had quickly used its bones and feathers to make an umbrella to keep the sun off of himself as he trekked the desert. He was close, soon he would have her. His blood began to boil and blood sword sang in his ear

**ALSO IN THE DESERT OF THE MULTI-COLORED DEATH**

They had stumbled upon the oasis about noon. Xavier ordered Ava and Drew to secure some water and see what they could do about some food. Slowly Xavier made his way to the small pool of water. Carefully he kneeled and dunked his whole head in the pool. As Xavier removed his head from the pool he became aware of some thing watching him. Xavier tilted his head till he was looking directly in front of him. His eyes nearly bugged out at what he saw. Standing on the opposite side of the pool was the rouge ninja they were looking for, and its personal body guard. Xavier watched as the ninja gently stroked the avatar that stood at her side. Fenrir responded kindly to the hand that was stroking it.

They spotted each other at the same time. Xavier was instantly on his feet. The ninja started to tremble where it stood, and started to slowly shy away from the pool. Fenrir on the other hand sensing his masters' fear started to growl at Xavier. As he watched the ninja back away he could have swore he saw something moving behind it. Nothing could have prepared him for there first words though.

"So they have hired some one out side of the village to do there dirty work."

It was a woman. She had to have had the most beautiful voice that Xavier had ever heard in his life. But the way she spoke made him feel dirty about himself and his job. Her voice was a mix of sorrow and spite. For an unknown reason the voice sounded familiar. He also found himself wondering what she would sound like happy.

"You have been terrorizing them enough that they decided to hire me and my team to bring you in."

"You lie!"

Hate, he never wanted to hear that voice full of hate again.

"You are one of them, you ware there symbol proudly. You are a Vahn Nin, here to kill me with your blind hate!"

"_Why dose this conversation seem so familiar?"_

"I am not a Vahn Nin, they don't even like me."

"YOU LIE! You're just another in a long line to come and try to kill me. And for what? Because I look different, because I have stolen to eat, or is it because I showed up on day hurt and disorientated looking to finish my training as a Nin from the people who trained my master."

Xavier watched as her eyes got wet and started to turn her face cover a darker shade of red. Xavier noticed for the first time she was completely dressed in red.

"_Link mates talk highly of you. As dose the Ninja in rrrred."_

Xavier went to say something, but the ninja in red suddenly turned and fled. Xavier was stunned for all of a few seconds before he to take flight after her. She was fast, but Xavier's stride was longer, he would have her in no time. Suddenly she reached out and grabbed a hold of Fenrir neck and jumped on to its back. All to quickly Xavier could not catch up.

Xavier came to a slow stop, there was no way he could catch her on foot. As he watched her dust fading away in the distance, something made Xavier turn around. It was a good thing he did too. For at the last second Xavier grabbed the reigns of his Chocobo and swung himself up on to the saddle.

"How did you know I had left?"

Drew looked over at Xavier from where she sat behind Ava on there Chocobo.

"She saw you take off, and thought it would be a good idea to follow you."

Xavier nodded his head and put heals to the Chocobo. As the Chocobo rushed forward Xavier couldn't help but think that something just wasn't right.

**THE VILLAGE OF VAHN**

There was no stopping him. Drake watched helplessly as Sephiroth swept through the village like the plague. Every thing he touched died, and he touched every thing.

"Z" had knocked Ashlin to the ground and was now restraining him by sitting on his back. She had his left arm nearly wrenched to the back of his head in a simple wrist lock. Drake had to admit it was damn funny, little one hundred and ten pound "Z" had Ashlin face down on the ground in a wrist lock.

"You can let me up "Z" I'm not going to go after him."

"Z" looked up at Drake.

"No keep him right there. I don't want to chance it."

Ashlin sighed and tried to move his hand. It only made "Z's" grip tighter.

"You're killing my wrist I want you to know that."

"Z" loosened her grip. It was the only opening that Ashlin needed. With a quick jerk of his body he had "Z's" hold reversed.

"I'm truly sorry "Z" but I have to go."

With that Ashlin took off in the direction of the village.

"ASHLIN!"

He didn't hear her he was to set on getting to Sephiroth. He knew he was no match for him, but he had to try. He watched as Sephiroth scythed through another building killing every one inside. Ashlin put on another burst of speed; he needed to stop Sephiroth before he killed every one. No matter how fast he ran though Sephiroth kept cutting a bloody swatch through the village.

"SEPHIROTH STOP! I'M THE ONE YOU WANT!"

Sephiroth looked up in time to see Ashlin come to a skidding halt right in front of him.

"Oh so they brought you, another failed attempt at me."

Ashlin tossed off his gi and drew Kuroaki.

"I am a failed attempt at nothing Sephiroth."

"We shall see little one. I will bring every one in this world what they want. Pain, suffering, oblivion. And you, I will make your suffering greater. But not right now, right now I have other things to attend to."

Sephiroth stepped back into a cloud of dark mist and disappeared.

It didn't take long for the rest of the team to catch up to him, by the time they did he had his gi back on and Kuroaki put away.

"Ashlin what happened?"

Ashlin looked Drake dead in the face.

"We need to get to the others."

**THE DESERT OF THE MULTI-COLORED DEATH**

Xavier stood at the mouth of a large cave. This is where the tracks ended. This is where he would get his answers. Xavier dismounted from his Chocobo and started for the cave. Ava and Drew started to follow him. This was brought to an abrupt end.

"YOU COME ALONE NINJA! WE SETTLE THIS ONE ON ONE! UNARMED!"

Xavier looked over his shoulder at Ava and Drew. They both shrugged and took up positions at either side of the cave mouth. Xavier started shedding his various weaponry. Every thing left its holster and hit the ground in a systematic order. The last thing to be removed was his Gunblade. With a mighty thrust he drove it into the ground, its "X" key chain clanging against the handle.

Carefully Xavier entered the cave, his eyes missing nothing as he went. All to soon the cave became to dark for him to keep his goggles on. However as he reached up to remove them the cave changed around him. Xavier watched as Ferns and other exotic plants sprung around him in waves. Xavier turned with the wave of foliage and watched as rock turned to plant. Ceiling turned to sky. Xavier removed his goggles and stuffed them in to his pouch of holding. Half the illusion disappeared. Who ever this was, she was good. Illusions usually left with the goggles. However with a few simple hand seals and a brief disruption of his chakra flow the rest left too.

"I thought you said one on one, no tricks."

The attack was as violent as it was sudden. Xavier found himself on the ground with out realizing it.

"No, I said unarmed."

Xavier nipped to his feet.

"Fair enough."

The two ninjas charged each other, there feet and hands a constant blur of motion. Every punch, kick and throw was skill fully countered and re countered over and over again. Even personal attacks were turned aside with ease.

"You are very skilled for being called rouge."

"You as well stranger. I have never fought one who is your equal."

They circled each other trading a few blows. On an impulse Xavier rushed in and hooked one of her arms, shoulder tossing her to the ground. It didn't work. Half way over his head she broke free of the throw and flipped over trying to do a bird step. That too didn't work as Xavier blocked the three very predictable kicks. Reaching out he grabbed an ankle and brought her crashing to the ground. Still holding the foot he spun her around by it twice, hitting her head on every thing in that circle before releasing her to crash into the cave wall. Xavier didn't give her much time to recover.

As she got up not sure of what just happened Xavier delivered his "BOOYA". After that he pulled off a quick punch, kick combo, followed by a heal drop that sent her sprawling to the ground. As she laid there Xavier gathered some chakra to his feet and did a wind mill kick bringing his feet together over his head in mid flight. She moved out of the way just in time to avoid the crushing blow that had been directed at her chest.

As she continued to roll away she noticed the cracked floor revealed a second chamber below them, she needed to stall for time as she came up with a plan. As she stood up she realized the stranger still had his back towards her.

"Your skills are beyond description stranger. Who are you and where did you come from?"

Xavier didn't turn around to answer her. His legs hurt, and he was sure he had broken one of them by missing. He needed a plan.

"I am SeeD first class Xavier Lofbrah, from Balamb Garden."

"LIER!"

The pure acid in her voice made him turn around. That and the sudden out burst of chakra from her made his hair stand up. He had just enough time to through his arms in front of himself as she drove a soft ball sized ball of blue chakra at his chest.

"DON'T YOU DARE PROFANE THAT NAME!"

The soft ball expanded into and industrial sized wrecking ball of swirling death.

"XAVIER WOULD NEVER HURT A WOMAN! AND HE WOULD NEVER, NEVER HURT ME!"

Xavier was in to much pain to answer. He could feel the continuous attack tearing the gauntlets from his arms. His flesh burned, the straps for his pack disintegrated. Finally the move finished and they were forced far apart. Xavier became aware of a crumbling sound as the floor gave way.

"NOW DIE!"

He hoped he did as oblivion over took him.

She watched as the strangers eyes rolled to the back of his head and he started to pitch forward into the hole. But she was not prepared for what came next. As he fell she heard his last word. His hair fluttered back as he fell and his one peace of proof to his claim to be Xavier was shown. As she watched in horror his body tumbled showing the scar on his upper right shoulder where she had torn the flesh off of it when her tail had split the first time. His one word still echoed in his ear.

"_Shyri"_

Shyri tore her ninja hood from her head and did the only thing she could do. She screamed.

"XAVIER!"

**ALSO IN THE DESERT OF THE MULTI-COLORED DEATH**

Drake was hard pressed for time as he drove the team across the desert. They had swept through the village after Sephiroth had left. No one was left alive in the village of Vahn. They had gathered as much as they could carry and set out for the signal they were picking up from Xavier, Ava, and Drew. Something told him he needed to hurry. Putting his heals to the Chocobo he urged more speed out of it.

They reached the signal just before day break. Drake brought his Chocobo to a sudden stop in front of the two young ladies.

"What's going on?"

"You have to see it to believe it. Come on."

The arriving team gave each other funny looks as they followed Ava, and Drew into the cave. It didn't take long for them to notice sings of battle. "Tech" let out a low whistle as he looked around at all the damage.

"Who ever he fought in here, one of them isn't walking right now."

"That aint the half of it Ashlin just wait, it gets weirder."

Many eyebrows were lifted at Drews comment. But all too soon they started to here words being spoken.

"_Remember my scent, remember my touch."_

It was repeated like a mantra over and over again. Every once in a while it was interrupted by other phrases.

"_What ever you are seeing, don't believe it. What ever you're being told, it is a lie."_

More odd looks were passed around the group. All at once they came upon a large hole in the floor and the bottom of the hole was a very badly beaten Xavier being held by a woman none of them had ever seen. Thought they could barely make her out in the low light. They all could have swore though that they saw her griping a fox like tail, and something was twitching on her head.

"_Remember my scent." _

She brushed the tail under his nose.

"_Remember my touch."_

She ran her hand over his chest.

"Tech" elbowed "Clip".

"Hey what's going on down there?"

"I don't know, but in between her chants she is trying to heal him."

All at once she looked up at the group, as if noticing them for the first time.

"Please I need help, he won't wake up."

Drake immediately grabbed Clip and jumped in to the hole. Clip took a second to gather himself and then set to work healing Xavier. The entire time the woman kept repeating the same lines and motions over and over again.

"_Remember my scent, remember my touch. What ever you see isn't real. What ever you hear it is a lie."_

Drake finally got a good look at the woman. She was easily five feet eight inches tall. She had long silver hair that easily came to the middle of her back in three braids. At the top of her head was a set of fox like ears that would randomly twitch. And the thing she kept brushing under his nose was one of her four tails. Sudden realization hit Drake like a ton of bricks.

"You're Shyri aren't you?"

The woman looked up at Drake in surprise.

"Yes I am. How do you know me?"

Her voice was like silk. Pleasant, and melodious. Drake found him self entranced by its lovely sound. There came a mummer of disbelief from the people out side of the hole.

"You are all that I've heard about for the last five years."

"Please sir, tell me about the last five years. Tell me all about him."

As Drake began to relate what he knew about Xavier they were joined in the hole by the rest of team X-treme. Very soon Shyri was learning every thing about the last twelve years of Xavier's life.

**SOME WHERE IN DREAM LAND**

He was floating; he knew that much for sure. He wasn't dreaming either. It had been several long months since he could claim that. He was warm, he was content. He wanted to stay here forever.

"_Remember my scent…"_

All at once a smell he could barely remember but had been waiting for twelve years to smell again filled his nose. It smelled like fresh spring flowers, on a gentle spring breeze.

"_Remember my touch…"_

He could never forget that touch. It felt like a warm hug after a bad day. It felt like coming home after a long journey. It felt like a gentle caress of two people so totally in love that nothing could keep them apart.

Suddenly Xavier wanted to be back in the real world. He needed to be there. No more floating in nothingness. The most important being in the world was calling to him. As desperately as he could Xavier fought his way to consciousness.

**THE DESERT OF THE MULTI-COLORED DEATH**

Xavier suddenly snapped in to consciousness, and came face to face with the red ninja. He was so startled that he immediately scrambled away from her and didn't stop till he was at Drakes feet.

"_Xavier, what's the matter? Don't you recognize me?"_

"No I don't, how could I? You were wearing a mask, and more interested in killing me."

"It's me, Shyri."

Xavier was struck speechless. There was nothing he could say. Slowly she made her way over to him on hands knees, neither had bothered to get up yet.

"Look at me Xavier, remember me. Remember my voice, remember my features."

As she continued to make her way to him slowly he noticed her ears, her voice, her fur covered hands, her tails. There were four now. Gently she brought one of her tails forward and brushed it under his nose. Her smell flooded his senses.

"Remember my scent…"

Carefully she brought her hand up and placed it over the scar on his right shoulder.

"Remember my touch…"

Xavier broke down into tears and his inhibitions melted. As quickly as he could he pulled her into his arms, and held her like he would never let her go.

"Oh my god I have missed you these last twelve years."

"I know, I have missed you too."

"Where have you been?"

"Right here in Vana'diel, hiding from Xiedie. Where have you been?"

"Too far. My god I will never let you go again ever."

"Me either."

They parted long enough to look at each other and than were again in each others arms in a kiss that would never be matched by any one.

For twelve years they had been searching for each other. For twelve years they had sacrificed every thing to get to this moment. For twelve years they had hurt, suffered, bled, cried, and longed to be with each other. And now, after twelve years, they were finally together. Now every one knew why Xavier was the way he was. Now "Z" knew why she could never have Xavier, he was never hers to have. Now these two people were complete for the first time in twelve years.

From above them came a crunch of stones. Every one looked up to see Xiedie, Sephiroth, and a black and red armored dark knight.

"Well isn't this sweet? How long have you two been searching for each other now, ten, twelve years? I must thank you Xavier; you have brought to me four of my five children."

Xiedies eyes searched all of them with her eyes. She accessed each one of them individually.

The white mage was useless to her, but he was still holding his ground good against her. The Gunner red-mage amazing had not passed out, yet. She was well aware of the fact that Sephiroth and the samurai had not stopped glaring at each other. The two monks were chomping at the bit to get them. Then there were her children. Oh how much more power Drake and Ava could have had if only they had been raised right. Finally there were the ninjas Xavier Lofbrah, and her final child Shyri. Both Ninjas, both red-mages. Him attack, her support. They were a perfect union weather they knew it or not. She was her last chance to achieve the first part of her goal. He is an unknown X-factor that has stopped, or hindered her at every turn.

"Shyri, my child, come to me. Help me, your mother; take revenge on the avatars and then the world."

Shyri had never left Xavier's protective embrace, she just stared in horror at Xiedie.

"YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER, AND I WILL NEVER WILLINGLY HELP YOU!"

Xiedie looked at Team X-treme in disgust and just shook her head.

"Than have it your way child."

Xiedie looked at Sephiroth and her son.

"The Kitsune is all that matters do what you will with the rest."

Sephiroth and Dami'tu leapt into the pit swords drawn. Xiedie knew she needed to make this quick. The first taste of blood Dami'tu got she would lose control of him. Time almost stopped as the warriors leapt at each other. Ava paused long enough to pull out Xavier's Gunblade and a few kunai. The blade flipped end over end landing perfectly in his hand just in time to block a swing from Dami'tu. No one saw where she got them but Shyri produced a pair of Gunblade shorts. Where as Xavier's was a three foot blade connected to an oversized revolver, hers were about a foot and a half each and connected to 9mm's. Xavier, Shyri, Ava and Drew took it to Dami'tu like it had never been taken before.

Ashlin didn't want the help, but with out it there was no way he was going to survive. So Drake, Tech, Clip, "Z", and himself tried to do there best to stop Sephiroth. At best they were slowing him down. He had a counter for every thing, there was no such thing as unpredictable when it came to Sephiroth. In one movement he blocked a kick from "Z" sending her in to "Tech". Swung his sword blocking Ashlins swing, deflecting it into Clips gun. He then spun around and grabbed Drakes spear in mid flight and pulled Drake out of the air. The group lay on the ground for only a second and was back on there feet. Ashlin rushed at Sephiroth blade a blur, not a swing got through. Drake came crashing in as well his spear joining the fray. Three men were caught in a dangerous dance with death.

Dami'tu cut a bloody swatch through the four combatatants. Xiedie all the sudden lost control. It was down to her, Sephiroth, Team X-treme, and a psycho in a blood rage.

"SEPHERIOTH I HAVE LOST CONTROL OF HIM! DO IT AND LET'S BE GONE!"

Ashlin was the only one to see it, but by the time he did it was already too late.

"SIN HARVEST!"

The ground erupted and every one woke to find them selves laying in there own blood. Xavier was the first on his feet. The first thing he noticed was that Shyri was gone. The second thing he noticed was that Dami'tu was still there and coming around. Xavier rushed Dami'tu and put his foot right into Dami'tus teeth. He went flying into another puddle of blood.

"WHARE IS SHE YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!"

Xavier put his boot in Dami'tu's teeth again.

"WHERE IS SHE? SHE CALLED YOU SON! WHERE IS SHYRI?"

It was about this time every one started to notice that Damii'tus great sword was gathering the blood. Dami'tus eyes rolled into the back of his head and turned dark red. All at once Xavier found him self defending against Dami'tus great sword.

Xavier defended as much as he could against Dami'tu's relentless onslaught. With a silent scream Dami'tu swung with all his might. Xavier found him self holding half a blade and a bloody gash across his chest. Dami'tu put his boot into Xavier's chest sending him flying. Xavier bounced off a wall and landed on his face.

Slowly Xavier got to his feet. Xavier dropped his Gunblade and his eyes rolled back. The ground shook, energy coursed through Xavier's body. His body mass increased.

"What the hell is going on?" Clip shouted.

"Oh my god, Xavier is trancing."

Xavier rushed Dami'tu, with a quick dodge he was under the great sword his fore head in Dami'tus nose. Dami'tu fell to the ground Xavier on top of him beating his face into a bloody mess. In the grips of his rage Xavier was barely aware of a deep maniacal laughter ring in his head.

_AN: I decided to revise ch. 10 after reading it. Unfortunately it wasn't till after I posted it that I read it sooooooo. Sorry about that .So here it is with the majority of the grammatical errors, I extended a few of the pivotal scenes. And I tried to emphasize the gains and immediate losses of both Xavier and Shyri. The story continues in Ch 11 – Drakes Kicked ass. Coming sooner than you think. But before that the prequel story Born to Fly the story of Drake. Coming sooner than CH.11._

_If any members of my LS read this. I'm sorry I killed you, it is nothing personal. I am still a loyal member to both LS._

_I don't own any of the FF 11 characters I wrote about. The desert of the multi-colored death doesn't exist in 11._

_Final Fantasy X-treme is distributed by MADNESS Studios._

_Final Fantasy X-treme is owned by Chris and Paul._


	11. ch11 Drake and his Kicked ass

Disclaimer: 1

All Final fantasy characters and locations are the exclusive property of Square Enix and do not belong to me.

Every thing else is me and my friends.

**CH. 11 DRAKE AND HIS KICKED ASS**

Time, it is the one universal uncertainty. When you want it to go slow so that you can enjoy a moment, it flies faster than the speed of light. When you want it to go fast so you can get through a bad situation, it crawls slower than a snail. Right now though, for one at least, time was fading in and out. Just like his sanity.

In one flash of awareness Xavier grabbed a short sword that was hanging from Dami'tu's limp body, oblivion.

The next moment he was fending off an attack from Drake, _"why am I fighting Drake?"_ oblivion.

The next moment Drake was on the ground and he had "Tech" in a head lock punching his face, _"Why am I punching tech in the face?"_ oblivion.

The next he had flung "Tech" aside and kicked Clip in the guts, _"Why am I kicking Clip?"_ oblivion.

The next moment he was running across the open desert, _"Why am I running, what has happened?"_ oblivion.

All at once he found himself surrounded by Ashlin, Leo, Army, and Odogg. A smile that matched his sanity spread across his face. Xavier didn't know why but all at once he found him self hunched over ready to kill his friends, _"Why is this happening to me? Make it stop."_

A maniacal laughter left his mouth.

"Vae Victious!" Xavier screamed as he leapt at his Friends.

"_Make it stop please some body, make it stop."_

Xavier didn't make it half the distance before he fell to the ground unconscious. Every one looked up from the unconscious Xavier to see a very terrified Morgan backing away from Xavier's limp body. No one bothered to ask her where she had gotten the branch she had clubbed him with.

"I didn't know what else to do." She tried to explain as she backed further away.

Every one surrounded the limp Xavier, not knowing what to make of anything any more.

Leo looked at Drake and Ashlin before he spoke.

"I thought I was coming to help you guys fight this Sephiroth and his devastating army. I get a quarter of a mile from this cave and all the sudden the sky fills with black voids. And just as suddenly as they appeared, they disappear. I finally make to you guys only to witness Xavier trying to kill every one. Now I ask you two, in the name of every thing holy what the hell happened here."

Drake sighed deeply, Leo needed to know. Locking gazes with "Z" Drake gave a little nod towards Morgan. Drake watched as both "Z" and Coss lead Morgan away from the group. Drake faced Leo and the rest of G.o.V.

"Well what happened here?"

Drake and Ashlin started to tell the story as best as they could. When came to what happened in the cave before they arrived they told of every thing they had been told. It took them a little bit to finish the end of the story.

"Well, with a story like that, I would have gone crazy too." Leo said looking down on the still unmoving form of Xavier.

"You need to get him out of here, as well as that piece of shit Dami'tu."

By this time every one had gathered around Xavier again.

"What was it he said before Morgan knocked him out?" "Z" asked.

Drake watched as the members of G.o.V shifted uneasily. It was Odogg that finally broke the silence.

"Vae Victious. Woe to the conquered."

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

"Ok, let's go over this one more time." Headmaster Leonheart said not truly believing what he had heard.

"Yeah, especially the part where Ashlin gets his ass kicked by a 90lbs "Z". I don't think that will ever get old." Ava said laughing.

Ashlin glared daggers at Ava.

Drake rolled his eyes at the two of them before he went in to his telling of the events for a third time that day. It took a few hours for the story to be told. He made sure to take his time and give as much detail as possible. Ava filled in the parts Drake was not personally there for. Finally the story was done. Nothing more could be said, even if they were to try. Squall sighed deeply as he put the final touches on his memos for the event, and turned his computer aside.

"I am at a loss here guys. We were lead by the hand in to a trap, and like fools we walked right in."

Drake and Ashlin started to protest, but Squall just waved it aside.

"It never occurred to us that Xiedie was the reason that Xavier was acting the way he was. Honestly none of us could even begin to imagine that she would be capable of any thing like this. In hind site it was perfect though. Xiedie needs this Shyri for some yet to be discovered reason, and Xavier was the only person with any kind of connection to her. We won't even mention that he was just as adamant about finding her as Xiedie was. The difference being that Xavier just wanted to find his long lost friend, possibly the most important person to him."

Drake and Ashlin could not keep quiet at that.

"No, she is the most important person to him, and they are more than just friends."

"That not with standing. She has driven Xavier off the deep end, and has gotten her hands on this girl."

"Shyri, her name is Shyri, and she is just as much an innocent in this as any other of Xiedies victims. I think we can at least show both her and Xavier a little respect by not treating her as some object of mass destruction." Ashlin said flatly.

"Do you know what Xiedie wanted her for Ashlin, I sure don't?"

"I don't think she even knows what Xiedie wants her for only that she has been looking for her, for her entire life."

"Do any of us know what it is she can do?"

Every one was silent as they personally recalled every thing they had ever heard about her, and also what they had seen.

"Well we know that she trained under Xavier. Every thing he knows, she knows. However, her magic leans towards the healing arts. She also has the ability to create illusions."

Squall looked at the group not believing what he was hearing.

"There is no way you can sit here and tell me that Xiedie has hunted this girl for twenty some odd years for healing and illusionary abilities. No there is something else we are not seeing. I would be willing to bet that Shyri doesn't even know what she has been hunted for."

The silence was heavy in the air as the group stood there thinking. No one could think of any thing that was help full. Drake couldn't take the silence any more.

"Is there any news on Xavier's condition?"

Squall got a sad far away look in his face.

"There is no change in Xavier's condition, and I wouldn't recommend visiting him either. There is no telling if or when he will snap again."

The three members of Team X-treme hung there heads.

"For the moment you guys are with out him, and I am appointing Drake team leader."

Drakes head hung lower.

"I understand. I must full fill my responsibilities as the second in command. I graciously accept my duty as the acting leader of Team X-treme, but only until Xavier comes back."

Squall stood up and walked around his desk till he was standing in front of Drake.

"He will be fine son, and you will do fine. Now why don't you get you and your team some rest? However keep them ready, we don't know when that bitch will strike again."

Drake just nodded his head and turned to leave, Ashlin and Ava on his heals.

**SOME PLACE DARK**

He was falling. He knew he should be worried about it, but he really didn't care any more. He had fallen so many times, as well as fallen so far that it didn't matter. What was a little farther to him? Nothing, that's what it meant, absolutely nothing. He would just enjoy his decent.

All at once he landed heavily on his feet. When he looked up he was in some strange dark chamber. There were various books and other miscellaneous stuff lying around. He didn't know what to make of his surroundings. So he just looked around some more.

All at once a light illuminated a tall wooden panel that was just suspended in the air. Slowly he walked up to it, noticing the entire time that it was slightly swaying. There also seemed to be muffled crying sounds coming from the other side of it. With one hand Xavier reached out to the panel and gave it a slight nudge.

He was not prepared for what he saw, or what happened. Two things happened at once as the panel spun to face Xavier. He was horror struck by what he saw, and he was hurled across the room. Unseen forces held Xavier against an unseen wall as the love of his life was held fast, naked and bleeding, to the panel.

"SHYRI!"

"Xavier, help me!"

His heart shattered at the sound of her crying, trembling voice.

"SHYRI, WAIT FOR ME, I'LL SAVE YOU!"

"I would certainly like to see you try."

Xavier snapped his head so fast in the direction of John Onikage that sweat flew from his brow.

"If you harm her I swear I will kill you slowly."

Onikage just laughed at Xavier as he roughly grouped the naked Kitsune girl pinned to the plank.

"_Xavier, please."_

Xavier started to tremble uncontrollably in his rage. His rage melted to terror as Shyri gave another cry when Onikage started to run his tongue from her mid rift to her breasts. Xavier only conciliation was that Shyri passed out before Onikage got to her upper body.

With an unexpected burst of rage Xavier broke free of his restraints

"I told you John he wouldn't be held there very long."

He watched as Sephiroth walked around the plank to stand behind Onikage.

"He doesn't need to bee held Sepie. He needs to be killed. Look he is trembling in fear at the sight of us standing here in front of his precious girl friend."

It wasn't fear that was causing Xavier to tremble, it was rage. With out thought of consequence Xavier charged the men. He moved so fast Onikage didn't have time to react to Xavier kicking him three times in the face. While still in the air Xavier flipped over Catching Onikage under the arm for a mid flight hip toss, and pulled the sword strapped to Onikage back.

He watched as Sephiroth neatly ducked under the flying body of Onikage and pulled Masimune in the same motion. In a sane state of mind Xavier would have avoided this fight at all costs. However sanity was not on the menu today and Xavier was all over Sephiroth like stink on shit. It was just too bad that not a single attack got through.

Xavier ducked under a slash from Sephiroth only to come face to foot with his boot. Tumbbeling end over end, Xavier came to a sudden stop when he hit a wall.

"For once I think you are right John. This one must die."

Together they advanced on the slumped over Xavier. They didn't make it very far before twin bolts of lightening threw them back across the room. No one knew how Eric Masters got into the room, but it really didn't matter. He stood protectively over Xavier daring them to come closer.

"Why don't you call your dogs off Xiedie and show you're self."

Xiedie walked out from behind the plank. Sephiroth and Onikage both sheathed there swords and stood down.

"Why Odin, you haven't been this demanding of me since we said our vows."

Eric threw his swallow into the ground and crossed his arms.

"Lets cut the crap, dear, you are going too far now. You have already broken the boy. His future is unsure, and still you want to torment him."

Xiedie shrugged her shoulders almost looking innocent.

"I just want to make sure your champion stays away from my daughter."

Eric was starting to lose his cool.

"The only way you will keep these two apart is if you kill one of them. You won't kill her, because you need her for something. And I won't let you kill him"

Xiedie just smiled.

"I see that after so long your temper is still the same. Such fire, such passion."

"YOU WILL NOT HARM HIM!"

Xiedies cool did fail.

"WE SHALL SEE THUNDER GOD!"

The illusion vanished. Xiedie and crew were once again in her chamber. Xiedie took several deep breaths to calm her self.

"Well that went well."

Xiedie turned on John and hurled him into a wall.

"If you ever touch my daughter like that again, I will kill you. You will be sent to such a level of hell that even I will not be able to bring you back."

Sephiroth stopped long enough to sneer at John.

"Saw that coming too."

The sound of Sephiroth's laughter could be heard through out Xiedies castle.

**BACK AT GARDEN**

Eric Master opened his eyes. Looking once around the room to make sure no one was watching or listening, he made his way over to Xavier's side.

"You can open your eyes son, I know you're awake."

He watched as the restrained youth turned his head ever so slightly away from him.

"I don't want to open my eyes; they have been opened for way too long."

Eric had no response. There was nothing he could say.

"I truly have lost every thing haven't I?"

Again Eric didn't answer.

"I have lost my friends, my team, and my sanity. More importantly I have lost Shyri. I had her in my arms, and I let her go. I didn't even try to stop Sephiroth. Just "Here Sepie have her, I don't want her. Why thank you Xavier. And for your time, efforts, and troubles I'll hit you with sin harvest again. Oh but don't you fret I'll leave Xiedies son here for you to beat on. By the way when he snaps he'll break your Gunblade and push you over the edge as well." Did I miss any thing?"

Eric hung his head as he felt Xavier's eyes turn to him.

"No you pretty much got it all in one monolog. How ever your imitation of Sephiroth needs work. Also none of the events after your reunion with Shyri was your fault. You were lead by the hand into a blatantly obvious trap. However because the bait was so tempting you didn't notice the sings of the trap till it was sprung."

Eric looked deep into Xavier's eyes before he spoke next.

"Had it just been Dami'tu you would have won. However because she also sent her little guard dog you stood no chance."

Xavier closed his eyes again as tears started to fall down his cheeks. Eric didn't want to force Xavier; the boy needed time to heal. But he needed to make a choice, and he needed to make that choice soon.

"I am going now son, you think long and hard on what I said. Think about what you seen in the vision as well. They are expecting you to fail. I know you. You have never just lie down and let an enemy walk all over you. When ever you are told you can't do something, you prove just how much they are wrong. Now, Xiedie and her flunkies think you are a done deal. Poof, gone, out of the picture, no longer a threat. I think you have more than one trick left up your sleeve. But first you need to once again find your self. You need to heal your body, mind, and spirit. And now more than ever you have to remember why it is you fight. Why you're the first one in and the last one out. You are more than my intended champion. You are, or were at one point Xavier Lofbrah. It is up to you to find him again. Once you find him again you need to make him stronger. Make him faster, smarter, colder. You need to bring a level of extreme that no one ever expected and than you need to leave in the dust to become more. She is still out there son, you know it, I know it, and she is waiting for her hero, her champion to come and save her from her captors, her demons. Only if you lay here will you have failed not only your friends and team mates, but her as well."

Eric left Xavier's bed side and made his way to the door. Before he left he looked one more time at the shadow of a man lying in the bed.

"You have a decision to make, and I expect you to make it soon."

With that Eric walked out the door and shut it. Xavier cried him self to sleep.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Eric Masters lounged back in the love seat that was next to Squalls desk. He watched as Squall continued to work on his end of day paper work, his mind every where but the place he was.

"What's the matter Eric?"

Eric looked up to see Squall glancing at him from behind his computer monitor.

"This whole thing with Xavier and his team, every thing has gone so wrong. None of us seen this coming, and we should have."

"None of this is your fault Eric. We made a decision to send them. And despite the current forth comings, I still feel they are the best suited for what is still to come."

Eric gave Squall a level stair.

"Would you still think that had I not told you the true origins of Drake and Ava? Would they still be best suited if they weren't lead by my quote, unquote champion?"

Squall had no inelegant answer to give.

"I can't help but feel every thing is my fault. Twice I had the opportunity to kill her, and I didn't. I could have easily killed all her children. Instead I turned three of her five children against her, and than created my own child all for the express reason of finishing her. So how is this not my fault?"

Again Squall had no answer to give.

"So what do you think Xavier will do?"

Eric sat up to look at Squall better.

"He'll leave. He will go to Spira to be with Tidus and them. There the closest thing to a family he has ever known."

Squall thought about this for a moment.

"How long before he goes?"

"It wouldn't surprise me if he has slipped his bonds already and was crawling around the vents right now."

Squall looked down at his monitor just as a little message window jumped up with a new job request. Squall opened it up and started to read it.

"Well it looks like he will be able to avoid unpleasant good byes."

Eric arched an eye brow at him.

"Why is that?"

"I just got a job request from Winhill."

Eric's eye brow didn't go down.

"Let Winhill's garden take care of it."

"That would be a little difficult. It was taken out."

"By what?"

"A dragon of some kind. They think it came from Wyvern cliffs."

Eric was speechless. He recovered quickly though.

"So let's get Drake up here and get this mission underway."

**AIRDUCTS**

Silently he watched as his team slowly filed out of the room. He really wanted to know where they were going, but deep down he knew there was no way he could help them. The war was there problem now, not his. He waited for five minutes after they had left before he started to remove the grating from air duct. With practiced ease he lowered him self down in to the apartment.

Xavier took stock of every thing in one glance. Drake was slipping, the apartment used to be so clean. Silently he made his way into his room and started packing what he absolutely needed. It didn't take him long, and when every thing was said and done all his stuff was neatly in his duffel of holding. He added two more things to his bag before closing it. The first being the glass case holding the special Al Bhed potion Rikku had given him. It also had a group picture of Team X-treme. The second was a black box about the size of two boot boxes stacked on top of each other. This was an emergency object that Ashlin had created and entrusted to him.

Quickly Xavier changed in to some casual cloths and jumped back into the air duct. He hoped his friends would be all right with out him.

**NETWORK SECURITY**

Drake waited for the elevator to make it down to the portion of the sub basement that Network security was in. Headmaster Leonheart had sent them down here to get more information about the mission. Since details were sketchy at best. Drake was having a hard time believing that a dragon from Wyvern cliffs had gone rogue. He knew his first stop would have to be home in order to get more information.

Slowly the doors parted and Drake was confronted with a jaw dropping sight. Network security was deserted. All the computers, all the desks, all the personnel were missing. Slowly Drake and Ashlin made there way into the abandon space.

"This isn't supposed to be like this. Is it?"

"No it isn't. These people never sleep, let alone pick up and move."

They had made it about a hundred paces into the space, checking every office and cubicle with the same result, before they found something.

"What is that?"

Ashlin looked at the thing Drake was pointing at. Carefully he approached the Device looking for any thing that might give a clue. It was a black cylinder about three feet tall and a foot wide. Standing dead center of it was a P.D.A. displaying a digital count down.

"Oh that, that my friend is a bomb."

Ashlin casually started to walk away.

Drake gave the thing a funny look for all of two heart beats before he turned around and started running, Ashlin doing the same thing several yards a head. The explosion wasn't big. In fact the only indication to those above grounds that there even was one was a slight tremor.

Ashlin groaned as he shoved a collapsed cubical wall off of him self. Dusting off he surveyed the damage.

"Well that was certainly fun. I got to remember to let you take me places more often."

"Oh you're a fine one to talk Ash. Most people when they recognize a bomb usually scream "AH BOMB! BOMB, BOMB RUN FOR COVER!" Not you though, you're like "Oh hey look a bomb." Than you just sashay away like it is a common occurance to find a bomb in the middle of a high security area."

They both stopped bitching at each other long enough to look around again.

"Speaking of that we are still missing about a hundred and seventy five security personnel, including Mr. Almasy."

Drake stopped looking around.

"Lets just go, there is nothing else to see down here."

**GARDEN ROOF**

Xavier watched as the Garden air ship streaked away. He knew his team was in it heading to the Wyvern cliffs. Carefully he made his way down to the balcony out side of Headmaster Leonheart's office. What he needed was in there.

Silently the balcony door opened, and Xavier slipped in. Careful not to disturb any thing Xavier made his way to the far corner where the shift gate was. Grabbing a handful of the sheet that was covering up the gate, Xavier gave a mighty tug. The shift gate was in its dormant mirror like state for all of a few seconds before it flared to life.

"I'm surprised that you didn't have a go at the coffee pot while you were at it Xavier."

Xavier didn't even look over at the god that was sitting on the love seat.

"This late at night I doubt that it is even good."

"So where are you going Xavier?"

"Do you even need to ask, Odin?"

"No, but I could be wrong for once."

Xavier looked into the swirling depths of the shift gate. He didn't have to look to know that Odin had gotten up and was walking towards him.

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"As long as I need to be."

Xavier felt something brush up against his leg. Looking down he recognized the standard issue carrying case for a gun blade.

"I don't need that."

"You might."

"I don't even know how to fix it."

"You could learn. It might help you."

Xavier finally did look at Eric.

"Four pieces or Four million, it makes no difference. I can't wield it to save my life or any one else's."

"That is something else you are going to have to work on as well. Who knows maybe when it is fixed; it will be stronger than it was before."

Xavier smirked at Eric.

"Are you talking about me, or my gun blade?"

"Pick one son. But do me a favor, while you're in Spira try not to spend too much time on the beach or in the arms of Rikku."

Xavier had to smirk again.

"Don't you mean in her bed?"

"Arms, bed it makes no difference. You will be distracted from what you need to do."

"Maybe that's what I need more than any thing else. Just not be tied down to any thing any more."

Xavier looked into the swirling vortex of the gate and hung his head. Odin was right of course. He needed his gun blade, but he wanted to go. He needed to get better so that he could save Shyri. Xavier's head snapped up. There was a way to spare her some of the pain she was in.

"I will take it with me, but I need you to do me one last favor."

"What do you need son?"

"I need you to take me in to Shyri's mind, like she always went in to mine."

Eric gave him a funny look.

"Why?"

"I know a technique that will help her save at least the core of her self."

Eric was taken aback.

"You know how to partition your mind?"

Xavier nodded his head.

"Than how in the hell did you fall into her trap?" Eric yelled.

Xavier shrugged.

"No don't you dare shrug your shoulders at me pretending you don't know what I am talking about."

"I don't know. It wasn't her voice; it wasn't John or Sepie's voice either."

"Who's voice was it than?"

"My own."

Eric was struck speechless. The silence stretched out uncomfortably long.

"Lets get this over with than. I hope you can save her son."

Xavier sat down on the floor with Eric right across from him. Contact was instantaneous.

**SHYRIS MIND SCAPE**

Xavier looked around at the horror that was Shyri's mind. Every where he turned he saw another scrap of the abuse she endured her entire life. Off in the distance Xavier could see the proverbial ray of light.

"Well that's as good as place as any."

Xavier took off at a flat out run towards the pillar of light. It didn't take him long to reach the light, and the sights he saw wanted him to through him self off the highest cliff. The hurt he felt when he passed through the memory of her tails splitting into four still fresh on his mind. What he saw when he entered the light made him stop?

In side the light was a scene right from his child hood. He would never forget the clearing next to the slow moving creak in the woods by Beartree. Apparently neither had she.

Sitting next to the creak was a vision of him holding a crying vision of her. With out a doubt the vision of her was the real inner her. It didn't take much for him to take over the vision of himself.

"_I knew you would come."_

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long."

He just sat there and let her cry into his shoulder.

"_You can't stay; she is going to try again to take over my body. I don't want her to hurt you any more."_

"She can't hurt me any more than she already has. Nothing she could possibly do would hurt as much as all the times I should have been there for you and wasn't, because of her."

Xavier ran a hand over her four tails so she knew exactly what he meant.

"_I forgive you that Xavier."_

"I don't. I promised I would be there for you."

Her lips found his, and they drank each other in. They both wished it would never end. However it was over all too soon. There was work to be done.

"_Why are you here Xavier?"_

"I know a technique that can help you at least a little bit."

"_What is it?"_

"I am going to partition your mind."

She gave him the funniest look.

"I am going to take the core of your being, I am assuming that this is what I am talking to right now and lock it away deep in your subconscious."

"_You're going to lock my soul away? Why?"_

"So that even though she may control your body, she will never control you. I am than going to use some of our combined life essence to tether it to your body so that it can't be removed with out rendering your body totally useless."

Shyri snuggled her head deeper into his chest, and kissed his neck before she spoke again.

"_Will it hurt?"_

"I don't know."

Xavier gently brought there fore heads together and started the process. It didn't take long to separate her soul from the rest of her body. Creating the impenetrable construct he put it in took even longer. When all was said and done he was standing alone in the middle of her mind scape holding a glowing ball about the size of a soft ball.

Xavier carefully did the necessary hand seals to bring forth a strand of her life force. He repeated the process one more time to bring forth some of his as well. Merging the two together he tethered the ball to her being and buried it in her subconscious.

Xavier took one last look around, and was once again at garden.

"That was a very dangerous thing you did Xavier."

"I know, but it had to be done. This way she dare not hurt her."

"I hope your right Xavier."

Xavier stood up and grabbed his duffel and sword case.

"I have to go. There is nothing left for me to do here."

Xavier turned to the shift gate and started towards it.

"Please watch over my team Eric, I shouldn't be too long."

"Don't worry about them, they should be fine."

Xavier stepped into the shift gate.

**SPIRA, BESAID ISLAND**

With a bright flash Xavier found himself in front of Besaid village. It didn't take long for a welcoming crew to come out and greet him. He wasn't surprised to see Tidus, Yuna, or Wakka coming to see what was going on.

"Who goes there?"

"Don't get your shorts in a wad, Tidus, it is just me."

Every one just looked at him weird. For effect Xavier held his hands out at the side and turned around slowly.

"There satisfied?"

"Holy shit it is Xavier."

"My god what happened to you, yah?"

Xavier hung his head; he really didn't feel like playing twenty questions.

Yunna walked up to Xavier and wrapped her arms around him. Xavier returned his friend's hug, happy that she too wasn't bombarding him with questions as well.

"Welcome home Xavier."

"It is good to be home Yunna. Where are Rikku, Lulu, and Paine?"

Tidus and Wakka grabbed Xavier's stuff as he started to walk in to the village with Yunna.

"Rikku and Lulu are inside by the fire pit, Paine is in Luca."

Xavier nodded his head.

"Rikku will be happy to see you again."

"It will be good to see her again as well"

"So why are you here "X"."

Xavier looked over his shoulder at Tidus.

"Well…"

**WYVREN CLIFFS, CENTRA**

Drake knew something was wrong as soon as he stepped off the air ship. By no means was Wyvern cliffs ever a jumping tourist hot spot. However morgues had more life in them than the streets of his home town right now. Drake didn't notice "Z" walk up to him he was so wrapped up in his thoughts.

"This isn't supposed to be like this is it Drake."

"No, it isn't."

Drake slowly made his way into town checking every thing as he went. There were no people to speak of as he went desperately searching for any kind of life, any at all. When he got to his friend Stanley's black smith shop his heart shattered, and all hope left him. Stanly the old lunatic was dead, pinned to his own anvil by unforged iron bars. He really must have pissed the people off who had done this to him for one bar had been stabbed through his yet open mouth. He barely heard the gasp of "Z" when she saw the sight. He was even less aware of shrugging off Ashlins comforting hand as he charged out of the shop. He was completely oblivious to bowling over "Tech" and "Clip".

He was so wrapped up in getting to his family that he wasn't even aware that he had left the team in the dust of his jump. He was aware of nothing till he came to a crashing land in front of the cave he had spent his childhood in. Drake charged into his home, spear drawn, not knowing what to expect anymore.

The door to Lady Scarlet's personal set of chambers nearly exploded as her youngest son came charging in. She was not surprised to see him, or see him upset. In fact her heart nearly exploded with pride at her youngest righteous anger as his gaze swept the chamber. She watched as he came to a sudden stop in front of her and immediately dropped to a knee in front of her.

"Mother I have come home seeking answers for a mission, only to find my home in ruin and its people dead."

Scarlet's expression had not changed since she had felt him land, hence why she was already in her dragoon form instead of her true dragon form. Her face was expressionless as she approached her yet kneeling son. Nor did it change when his team mates came rushing in while she still approached.

"Raise my son, and look your mother in the face." Scarlet said placing a hand under her sons chin to better see his face as he rose to stand well taller than her dragoon form.

Finally her expression did change as she through her arms around him.

"My Drake, my son, I am so happy that you are alive and doing well." She said smiling through her tears.

"Mother what has happened to the Cliffs. Who has done this to our home?"

"I do not know son, Gregory and I were not here. However Leslie was."

"Where is she now?"

"She is up where you took your last fall."

Drake kissed his mother once on each cheek and turned to his team.

"Ashlin with me, the rest of you stay here with the Lady Scarlet. Protect her, and get any information you can from her."

Ava grabbed Drake by the arm as he walked by her.

"_Are you out of your fucking mind Drake? You not only want us to protect, but also question a full dragon. And not just any dragon but a ruby dragon."_ She whispered harshly under her breath

""_Yeah, but you don't have to question her, just talk to her. I would be willing to bet she would like that even."_

Drake walked past Ava giving her a pat on the shoulder in the process. Ava just stood there mouth slightly agape as she watched "Z" and Drew start talking to the high dragon with out a care in the world.

**PATH UP THE CLIFF**

"You know, if I didn't know you better Drake I would swear you had it out for poor little Ava."

"No not really, my mother is quite the conversationalist."

"You know what I mean. Did you see how white she got at the thought of entertaining a dragon?"

Drake smirked.

"I know right. I just hope she remembers her manors"

Their conversation ended as they came to a flat. There laying on the ground in her true form was Leslie, sunning herself

"It is good to see you again Leslie."

The dragon opened an eye and looked right at them.

"I knew you would come Drake."

All at once she was eveloped in flame. When it cleared Leslie was in her dragoon form. Still lying on the ground, and as beautiful as she was nude. Drake and Ashlin turned around so fast they almost fell over each other.

"Oh stop it you two, you act like you have never seen a naked woman before"

"You're my sister."

Ashlin said nothing as he tried to not think of the breath taking sight behind him.

"Very beautiful sights you grew up with. Both out there and back there." Ashlin said pointing in front of and behind him.

"Oh shut up."

"Ok guys you can turn around."

"I think we will just go and wait for you by mother."

With that Drake grabbed Ashlin by the arm and dragged him with back down the mountain.

**A SHORT TIME LATTER**

After about an hour of story telling team X-treme had a good idea of what happened. To make it even worst the more the dragons talked the more convinced Drake was that Team John was behind the whole thing.

"Drake."

Drake came back to his senses.

"Yeah."

"As I was telling your friends after they got done killing every one they broke the seals on Tiamats prison."

Drake felt really sick to his stomach. He had a hard enough time believing that even the Johns were capable of the crimes that they had committed, but to release the most evil dragon ever was unthinkable.

"Where is Gregory?"

"He took off after the culprits, they were headed towards Winhill. He is not strong enough to defeat them though. He is especially no where near the level necessary to defeat Tiamat."

Drake got up making to leave.

"Wait son, we have something to give to you."

Drake faced his mother and sister. He was surprised that they both had one of their wings in hand.

"Remove your armor son."

Drake knew better than to question his mother. She was infinitely smarter than he was. As quickly as he could Drake stripped out of his upper armor.

"The pants too Drake."

Drake blushed.

"Ashlin take the team out side and wait for me, this could take a while."

Ashlin shrugged and headed out.

"Wait why are we leaving?" "Z" asked as Ava ushered her out.

"You don't want to know." Ava said glairing at Drake.

"What was that all about Drake?"

"He has been acting really modest mother, and I don't know why."

Drake hung his head and dropped his pants around his ankles.

The lady Scarlet looked at her son in disgust. While Leslies eyes got as big as base balls.

"Drake Gryphonis, why are you not wareing under pants?"

"I don't know mom he looks rather good."

"Oh shut up." Both Drake and Scarlet said at the same time.

Drake was more than a little nervous as his mother and sister approached him.

"Drake we are going to strengthen the spells in your legs, as well as add a spell to your back."

Drake gave his mother and sister funny looks.

"Do I want to know what you're going to do to my back?"

Scarlet walked behind her son and looked at the scars where his wings had once been.

"You will just have to find out Drake."

"I trust you mother, but I really need to know what you are doing. I have no time to wait for my body to reconfigure, and adjust the way it did last time."

"I don't mean to be so cryptic about it Drake, I really don't. However I don't know how this spell will affect you. It is just a hunch, and it won't be complete till you get a set from Gregory as well. He will know what we have done as soon as he sees you."

What ever Drake was going to say to his mother and sister was dead on his lips as Scarlet put her youngest son into a deep dreamless sleep.

**HOURS LATTER, WINHILL**

It had been hours since his mother and sister had done there magic to him. For all intents and purposes Drake felt no different. Sure his legs were a little stiff and his upper back burned a bit, but other than that he felt fine. They were about to land in Winhill, and from the looks of it they weren't going to have a pleasant visit.

Once on the ground it didn't take long to survey the crater that was Winhill Garden, or find the missing air ship. More disturbing than the fact that they were missing was the fact that the path of destruction left by team John was entirely way to easy to follow. Unfortunately it leads right in to town. It also didn't take to long for them to follow there trail to a bar.

As they approached the busted door it was apparent that there was more than just team John in the bar. Drake tried to peak his head around the corner. But it was no use. Drake gave a sigh and shook his head.

"What are we waiting for? Let's kick those Johns asses." "Z" said in a strained whisper.

"We can't just go barging in all gun-ho "Z". We aren't even sure it is the Johns in there."

"Hey Johna why don't you wiggle that little ass of yours behind the bar and get us some more beer." Big John bellowed as if just to prove Drake wrong.

"Get it your self you chauvinist pig." They heard Johna reply

"Z" arched an eyebrow at Drake and gestured towards the door.

"No we still don't know exactly who is all in there now do we."

"No we don't, and it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, we don't know if it just the Johns in there or if they have Mi'ihen in there or if they have Tiamat in there as well."

""X" would have rushed in there and dealt with the situation as it unfolded."

"And look where that kind of recklessness has gotten him."

All at once Drake found himself lying on his back looking at the sky, as well as a whole bunch of shiny stars. Slowly he got to a sitting position with "Z" towering over him.

"How dare you speak about your best friend that way Drake. He was and still is ten times the leader you will ever be."

"Do you want to lead this team "Z"?"

"Yes I do."

"Well… you can't. I'm the team leader. Not you, not Ash, not "X" but me. And I think we need to know what we are getting our selves in to. Now give me some god-damned aspirin so I can think straight."

"Why?"

"YOU PUNCHED ME WOMAN! I HAVE A HEADACHE AND MY JAW HURTS!"

"WELL YOU ASKED FOR IT YOU SCALY SON-OF-A-BITCH!"

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Drake sighed deeply as he looked at his team mates standing in front of him looking behind him.

"Wait! Don't tell me. Siefer is behind me."

"Dose him where all black and a white trench coat?" Ashlin asked.

"Yes."

"Than yes. As well as the rest of team John and a really ugly dragoon."

"Yeah, this is going to be good. I can see it now. My obituary will read here lays Drake Gryphonis, he failed his first mission as team leader for yelling at his team mates' right in front of the enemies."

"Are you quite done Drake?"

"I don't know Mr. Almasy that really depends on you."

"Oh is that so?"

"We have been ordered to bring you and your team back to Garden for questioning. You have also released a Notorious Dragon that must be resealed on the Island closest to hell."

The Dragoon laughed.

"_I would like to see you try half breed."_

Drake sniffed at Tiamat and looked back at Siefer.

"The choice is yours to make Mr. Almasy."

"_Remember knight, your mistress demands there destruction."_

Siefer nodded his head and drew Hyperon.

Drake sighed and looked behind Siefer and Tiamat to the rest of Team John.

"Team John, you have been ordered by your commanding officer to stand down and return to Garden for questioning."

Jon stepped around his team mates and walked right up to Drake. The two of them locked gazes for a few seconds before Jon spat in Drakes face.

"You can go and fuck your self Drake, we have a new commander."

"Your choices have been made than?"

Team John didn't say anything. Instead they full out charged Team X-treme. The attack was so sudden that only Drake, Ashlin, and "Z" were ready for it. Every one else was left for back up.

Jon's great sword did all the speaking Drake needed to under stand from him. Drake had to confess he was mildly impressed with Jon's abilities since the last time he fought him. Over and over again he tried to get into the air, and repeatedly Jon didn't give him a chance.

Drake lunged and parried with his spear as best he could. However it was just no match for Jon's great sword. He honestly didn't know how many more direct hits it could take before it was cut in two. Out of desperation Drake gave a vicious stomping like kick to Jon's chest that sent him sprawling. Drake immediately crouched and jumped. Only to be caught by the ankle less than three feet off the ground and whip snapped back down. The impact made Drakes teeth rattle and his head spin even more.

**AT THE SAME TIME**

"IS THIS THE BEST THAT GARDEN COULD SEND AFTER US?" Big John laughs as he continued to spray the area with untold amounts of bullets. Drew ducked behind a partially destroyed wall as she was reloading.

"Well this certainly is a lot of fun."

Drew jumped she wasn't aware that "Clip" had been there too.

"What do we do?"

"No clue really"

"Clip" took that second to quickly pop up over the wall and fire off a shot, than ducked down again.

"Christ, how many shells dose he have?"

"His gun is energy based like mine, but his energy pack is bigger."

"Clip" fired again.

"How many shots do you get?"

"About thirty."

"Clip" swore a few oaths.

"So he has like 300,000."

"Something like that."

All at once a grenade landed by them. With out thought they jumped over the wall. Big John was laughing again.

"You two really suck. A white mage gunner and a Red mage gunner against me. I'm insulted."

Suddenly Big John was thrown into the air by a tornado. Drew and "Clip" looked around to find "Tech"

"Thought you guys could use a hand."

"About time "Tech"!"

"Tech" shrugged.

**YET STILL AT THE SAME TIME**

"Z" ducked under yet another spell that had been thrown at her. She would have thought that Johna would have run out of manna by now. However her attacks kept on coming.

"Ava please tell little Miss Ray of light is about out of magic."

Ava had to duck under a similar spell.

"I am going to have to say no. She has learned a few new tricks since the last time I saw her."

Johna raised her hand and scattered a firaga spell in every direction.

"Z" and Ava dove for cover.

"Well that certainly is a new trick."

"Ava, this no time to be admiring her!"

**AND STILL**

Siefer and Ashlin stood glaring each other down as chaos rained down around them.

"This is not your fight Ashlin."

"Your right it isn't."

Hyperon and Kuroaki met each other twice in the air.

"Than why are you still here Ashlin? I am to understand that you refuse to align your self with any military organization."

"Is that what Sephiroth told you?"

Siefer back stepped one kick and jumped over another. Ashlin deflected a fire spell and countered a slash.

"It is. So again I ask why are you still here Ashlin?"

"I owe it to my friend to keep his team together."

"How sweat."

Ashlin and Siefer circled each other trading one vicious blow after another.

"That and the team has grown on me, they are my friends as well."

"So why don't you just get the Team X-treme secret decoder ring and become a member of garden."

"Because Siefer I believe in something greater than my self."

Hyperon and Kuroaki met in a blade tie up. Ashlin and Siefer leaned in heavily on there weapons to add more pressure to the tie up.

"And what would that be Ashlin? A better world, a world with out sin?"

"Please. I believe in friend ship, loyalty, and the consumption of large quantities of beer."

"You are no warrior Ashlin."

The blade tie up broke with no one gaining the upper hand. Ashlin pointed Kuroaki at Siefer.

"I am more of warrior than you will ever be, and more of a warrior than you have ever faced."

Siefer pointed Hyperon at Ashlin.

"Than don't hold back son give me every thing you got."

Siefer wasn't ready for what he got.

**BACK TO DRAKE**

As impressive as Jon had gotten with his great sword, it was still no match for the years of dedicated training Drake had with his spear. Nor did he have the stamina that Drake did either. With a quick shift his body and a whirl of his spear he had caused Jon to over swing and pinned the great sword to the ground.

"What now Drake? There is nothing you can do from here."

Drake stomped down hard on Jon's foot, while at the same time driving his elbow in to the bridge of his nose. Jon fell to the ground out of it. Drake didn't relax though he immediately turned to face Tiamat, only to be bull rushed by the rouge dragon. Drake went flying through the bar wall and landed right on top of an equally unconscious Gregory.

"_You had no hope of contending with me mutt."_

**BACK BY CLIP AND THEM**

"FINISHING TECHNIQUE, TRIGGER HAPPY!"

It was "Big" Johns turn to dodge and weave. He had kept them suppressed for a good long time. He had even managed to repulse a few of "Techs" summons. "Clip" Taking one in the leg caused Drew to limit, and that was all the opening "Tech" needed.

"FINISHING TECHNIQUE, BLITZ RUSH!"

Tech rushed in on "Big" John all kicks, and fists. A back flip kick found "Big" John in the air, a barrage of bullets kept him there. A rising upper cut continued the assault from "Tech". He used that momentum to continue laying into "Big" John. As he reached the peak of there upward momentum "Tech" gathered his rage to his feat.

"LIMIT BREAK, DRAGON KICK!"

"Tech" flipped over and brought the heal of his boot down on the bridge of "Big" Johns nose. John never would remember hitting the ground.

**A BATTLE OF SPELLS**

"Z" landed hard on the ground. She didn't have to look to know that the wind spell she had just been hit with had cut open her side.

"_AVA, DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS BITCH!"_

Ava dodged a similar spell.

"AND WHAT EXACTLY WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO DO?"

"Yes Ava, what are you going to do against me? You have never been as strong as me."

Ava whirled around and cast a firaga spell at Johna.

"No skill."

Johna sent the spell right back at Ava.

Ava was forced to once again move out of the way of a spell.

"FINISHING TECHNIQUE, MAGIC FURRY!"

It was Johna's turns to dodge spells as Ava cast spell after spell at her till there was nothing left to cast, and Ava passed out.

"I told you, you were no match for me."

"It doesn't matter if she was or not, she was just distracting you."

Johna turned around just in time to get hit by a large black ball of energy. Johna's scream wasn't heard over the roar of the black ball as it blasted her in to oblivion.

"_Limit break, Neo-black-death."_

"Z" her self lapsed into oblivion

**TIAMAT**

It hadn't taken long for the dragoons to come to and immediately go after Tiamat.

"_Alone you were no match for me on my worst day as an infant. Together what do you a pampered brat, and you a spoiled mutt hope to do against me."_

Gregory and Drake picked them selves back up and charged Tiamat again. Half the distance there Gregory leapt into the air, Drake kept charging straight ahead.

"_Pathetic."_

There at once was a bright flash as an energy spear suddenly materialized and swatted Drake away like a bug. With a quick step back he also avoided Gregory's attack. Quickly Tiamat lashed out and grabbed Gregory by the collar, punching him in the face several times.

"_You spoiled…"_

_SMACK_

"_..Self righteous…"_

_WHACK_

"… _Stuck up…"_

_SMACK_

"… _Son of a false queen!"_

Gregory went flying back into the bar once again. Tiamat started gathering dark energy into his hands, and didn't stop till he had a good sized ball.

"_Now die, and bother me no more. FINAL ATTACK, CHAOS FLARE!"_

The ball of curtain death screamed in Gregory's direction and surely would have finished him, Had Drake not jumped in the path at the last second. Drake's upper body armor disintegrated from the shear brutality of the attack, and was hurled back into Gregory.

"_Oh for the love of… THIS HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH!"_

With a bright flash of swirling black fire Tiamat's dragoon form melted away to reveal his true dragon form.

"_LOOK ON ME AND DISPARE HUMANS FOR I WILL BE THE END OF YOU ALL, AND THEN NOTHING WILL STOP THE DARK QUEEN FROM DISTROYING THIS WORLD, AND THE NEXT!"_

"Oh will you just shut up."

Tiamat arched his great ugly head down to look at a very defiant looking Team X-treme.

"Very nicely put "Z". I bet that didn't piss him off at all."

"I hope it did."

Tiamat sneered.

**BACK IN THE BAR**

It didn't take long for Gregory to realize what had been done to Drakes back, and with out hesitation he added two of his own scales to the scars. He also thought it might be a good idea to put one more scale next to the ones he had previously put in Drakes arms.

"Now go my brother, and bring about the end of this monster."

With that Gregory slapped a phoenix down on Drakes chest and lapsed into oblivion.

**TIAMAT ONE MORE TIME**

"I think you might have actually pissed him off "Z" Ashlin said hand springing over Tiamat's tail to avoid it.

"That was the intent. FINISHING TECHNIQUE, A DIFFRANT BEAT!"

The move didn't have the desired effect of lifting him in to the air, how ever Tiamat did spit out a tooth.

"Yeah defiantly pissed him off." "Z" said as she dodged and flipped away from several successive bite attacks.

"_What is the matter child? Why don't you be a good girl and come and sit in my mouth"_

"Not happening, I aim to misbehave."

"Z" dodged really quickly after that one.

"LIMIT BREAK, WRATH OF MAKO!"

The dragon went down hard, but started getting back up again.

"This dragon is really starting to damage my calm."

"Oh come on Ash it isn't that bad. Look even Ava and Drew are having fun."

"Fun, it looks like there limit breaking."

"Looks like fun to me." "Z" said shrugging.

**DRAKE**

Drake picked himself up off the ground. He didn't know how long he had been out; all he knew was that his back was on fire. From out in the town square He watched as his team got tossed around like a ball. Drake picked up his spear, than as an after thought he picked up Gregory's also. Like a flash Drake ran out of the bar.

Tiamat felt more than he saw Drake coming.

"FINISHING TECHNIQUE, DRAGOON DANCE!"

Drake's spears whirled and spun as he went through the form his brother had taught him. He easily jumped over a claw swipe and came crashing down spear tips first.

"_Insolent little maggot, how dare you defy"_

"I defy any one who goes against my mother."

Drake rushed in with a mighty sweep of both spears. However he hit nothing as Tiamat launched him self in to the air.

"_I grow tired of this you worms!"_

As Tiamat lifted higher and higher in to the air he started to gather his breath weapon. Drake crouched down and gathered all his energy to his legs. There came a loud ripping sound as his leg muscles bulged through his pants, splitting the seams. When Drake finally jumped a large dust cloud was kicked up and he left an indent. How ever with every flap of his wings Tiamat got higher and higher. It was Drakes highest jump ever, but it still wasn't high enough. On instinct Drake bunched up his legs again as if to jump again. With out really knowing why Drake jumped again, and he actually did jump again. Tiamat didn't even notice as Drake went flying past him, he just thought he disappeared.

Drake on the other hand still didn't know what was going on but all at once the burning left his back and he found himself above Tiamat. Drake started to free fall. For the briefest of instances Tiamat and Drake locked gazes. With a mighty twist of his body Drake spun around in mid air and drove his spear into Tiamats neck till there was only enough for him to barely enough for him to hold. With his momentum he swung around and drove Gregory's Spear into the other side of his neck, just as deep.

Tiamat gave a mighty roar as Drake started driving his feet repeatedly into his now exposed neck. Drake gathered as much of his hate and rage as he could with each kick. Over and over he bent him self in half and drove both feet as hard as he could in to Tiamat's neck.

"How dare you attack this peace full town."

_KICK_

"How dare you try to take away what you had no claim to in the first place!"

_KICK_

"Who are you to deny these people there right to live!"

_KICK, KICK_

"How dare you try to kill my friends!"

With one last kick Tiamat flipped over in mid air and plummeted to the ground.

**ON THE GROUND**

"Here they come Ash, do something quick!"

"Settle down "Z", I'm working on it."

Ashlin gathered his Mako reserves and launched himself in to the air.

"FINISHING TECHNIQUE, CLIMB HAZARD!"

Ashlin cut deep and true through one half of Tiamat's neck. Spinning around in mid flight he used the last of his energy to come down the other side.

"FINISHING TECHNIQUE, BRAVER!"

Ashlin landed first followed shortly by Tiamats body. Drake and Tiamats head hit last. All at once black mist enveloped Tiamats body, as well as those of team John.

"Go figure she would collect them all." Drake said yanking his spear from the ground.

"Wow you were so cool Drake!" "Z" said running up and hugging Drake.

Drake was temporarily stunned, but hugged her back none the less.

"He was cool?" Ashlin asked.

"Are you ok Drake?" "Clip" asked running up to Drake.

"Is he ok, I killed the mother fucker?" Ashlin said almost hurt.

"I'm fine but I think our work is about to get a lot harder."

Drake finally realized every one was looking at him.

"What?"

"You mean you really don't know?"

"Know what?"

Ava threw her hands up.

"Oh yeah he just dose a really power full spell that kind of sort of wins the fight for us, and he doesn't even know he dose it. That's it I'm done trying. I study my ass off and fly boys the one who dose the uber magic."

Ava continued to bitch as she stormed away. Drake arched an eye brow and pointed in Ava's direction. "Z" walked up to Drake and put a hand on his shoulder knowing full well he was oblivious.

"When you jumped after Tiamat, you stopped in mid flight and jumped again, which is impossible. But when you double jumped a set of wrath like wings appeared on your back and propelled you higher."

Drake gave "Z" the dumbest look, but deep down he knew full well what had happened. He also knew that as they spoke Xiedie was more than likely resurrecting Tiamat. Drake hung his head and found himself once again wishing that Xavier was back.

**SPIRA**

Xavier looked over the breath taking view of the night ocean. He watched as the moon light danced over the waves as they moved in and out. He was feeling better; he was well fed and well loved here. But he could eat any thing with out tasting her lips. He couldn't go on a walk with out seeing her out of the corner of his eye. And every time he was wrapped in Rikku's embrace he would feel body and hear her moans.

"Just hold on a little longer my love. I will come for you."

_AN: ok I was properly beaten for the ending of ch. 10, and I really think a few people read Born to fly (ha ha no one like s Drake, BIG… j/k) and I am really sorry that it took me so goramn long to release this ch. However School, Work, and school work have gotten harder and more demanding of my time. But oh well…. Ummmm. Let's see… Ok how about this, I will write a special part for the person who can tell me every Serenity quote I put in this chapter. Also by popular demand this chapter will start the mis-adventures of Odogg, by almost popular demand. Enjoy. Ch. 12 The path of sin: Valefor coming... when ever I get around to writing it damn it._

_Final Fantasy is owned by Square – enix_

_Final Fantasy X-treme is owned by Chris and Paul_

_Final Fantasy X-treme is distributed by MADNESS studios._

**THE MIS-ADVENTURES OF ODOGG VOL. 1**

Left, or right it didn't matter, every where he looked Odogg saw nothing but sand. Oh and Cossette glaring a hole in his head.

"Remind us again Dogg why we are buried up to our necks out in the middle of the Valkrum Dunes."

Odogg had to crane his neck to even get a glimps of Leo.

"Yes-wes, tell us again why we are out here Dogg-wogg?"

Odogg heaved a heavy sigh that accidentally blew sand into coss's face.

"Because I stole the Queen of San D'oria's crown."

"YES, YOU STOLE HER CROWN! WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Leo bellowed at the back of Odogg's head.

"Umm. Guys- whys, we have a bigger problem – woblem."

"What?" Odogg, and Leo asked at the same time.

"There is a hill lizzy – wizzy lifting it's leg behind Leos head."

The unmistakable sound of something wet streaming down on a head could be heard through out the dunes.

"ODOGG I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

_Fin._


	12. Ch12 The Path of Sin: Valefor

Disclaimer: 1

All Final fantasy characters and locations are the exclusive property of Square Enix and do not belong to me.

Every thing else is me and my friends.

**CH. 12 THE PATH OF SIN: VALEFOR**

Six months. A lot can happen in that amount of time. It is enough time to build a house, build a relationship, or heal a serious wound. In the dark recesses of Xiedies castle though that time has been used to strip one poor girl of all her dignity and pride. However Xiedie still had found no way to undo what one ninja had done. No matter how she looked at the situation there was no way to remove the girl's soul from her body with out rendering it completely useless.

"Tell me again what you're trying to do?"

Xiedie heaved a deep sigh as she gathered as much patience as she could to deal with John Onikages stupidity.

"I am trying to remove her soul so I can use her bodies' special ability, so we can move forward with our operation. However it seams young Xavier Lofbrah has not only hidden her soul deep in the recesses of her mind, he has also made it impossible for me to remove it even if I do find it."

John looked at her funny for a few seconds.

"No I meant why do you want to remove her soul, just take over her mind like you did those SeeDs."

"Because you twit she has a stronger will than those buffoons. She will never help me. So I have no choice but to remove her soul, and place mine in her body temporarily."

Xiedie was about to go back to her work when Sephiroth came busting through the door. Xiedie knew something was up, Sephiroth never came to this room unless invited and he always knocked.

"Well Sepie looks to be in about as good of a mood as you."

Both Xiedie and Sephiroth glares shut him up.

"What is it Sephiroth, I am in no mood for you to be picking up Johns bad habits."

Sephiroth sniffed at her.

"Hardly, I might have the answer to your problem. However if you don't want to hear, and wish me to go back to my training till you need me to save your ass again I will, and I'll take my answer with me."

Xiedie knew that Sephiroth was dangerously smart, unlike john, so he might actually have a legitimate answer for her.

"Ok let's hear what you have to say Sephiroth."

Sephiroth dug into his pocket and produced a black choker. He immediately handed it to Xiedie as if it were the foulest thing in the world. Xiedie took the chocker and was at once intrigued and confused at the same time. Affixed to the chocker was a clear Matieria ball, and sticking out the back of it through the choker was a crystal spike about the size of a small nail made of the same material.

"Ok, what is it Sephiroth?"

"You put that around her neck, and as soon as the spike penetrates her neck it will draw her soul out into the Matieria. The spike will stay in her neck as thus keeping her soul in her body and not rending the body useless."

Xiedie looked down at the Matieria again. At this point she was willing to try any thing. Carefully she approached her child holding the ball so that Shyri could plainly see the spike.

"_No, no, no, no, no. Please don't do this to me any more."_

"Will you willingly help me than."

"_I will never help you achieve your goals. It is stuff like that that has made my life hell."_

"Than you leave me no choice child, because you see every thing that has happened to you is nothing compared to what would have happened had I had you from the beginning?"

Xiedie didn't give the girl time to respond she just wrapped the choker around her neck. As she cinched it shut the spike entered Shyri's neck.

Shyri's soul rending scream could be heard through out Xiedies castle. Xiedie, Sephiroth, and Onikage watched in morbid fascination as Shyri's life blood filled the Matieria. All at once Shyri fell silent and the Matieria started to glow. Xiedie circled her daughter checking her over to make sure that the body still was use full. Looking in to the girls vacant dead eyes, she was satisfied.

Xiedie started to work her dark ritual with a sick and twisted smile on her face.

**SPIRA**

Xavier sat bolt up right out of a dead sleep. Something terrible had just happened, and it shouldn't have.

"What is it "X"?" Rikku asked from where she had been asleep next to Xavier.

Xavier's heart hurt, both physically and metaphorically. He suddenly felt like going to the temple.

"I don't know." He said getting out of bed

"Where are you going?"

"I need a little air. I'll be back in a little bit"

As Xavier walked out into the garden he had grown behind Rikku's house, to cuss out Gods that weren't listening any more, Rikku rolled back over. Neither would ever see the tears the other shed that night.

**GARDEN**

Eric Masters's heart hurt. He knew what had happened not more than five minutes ago in a place he could never enter. He also heard every sorrow, hate filled word Xavier had screamed at an alter he could never visit. Xiedie had finally gotten her hands on what she wanted; now he had to wait to see what she was going to do with it. The tears of a God fell silently on to the ground as he continued to stare out into the great beyond of the night sky.

**A FEW HOURS LATTER**

Drake left the bathroom not entirely sure that the hot shower he had just taken had helped or not. Every day now for six months he had gotten up at the crack of dawn to go over every form he had ever learned. He did this for hours on end till it was time for breakfast. He would than join the rest of the team at the little café in the quad.

He could tell he wasn't the only one that had working them selves in to the ground. Hell if any of them was getting any kind of decent sleep he couldn't tell. He knew that "Clip" had taken it upon himself to lock himself in the medical lab working on his super potion. "Z" had thrown her self into learning every thing her parents could teach her. When she still wasn't satisfied she started working out in the training center from the crack of dawn till the small hours of the night. He was not sure what "Tech" had been up to he was constantly locked in the air ship hanger doing only god knows what.

He was sure Ashlin hadn't left his shop since they got back. And Ava and Drew were hardly ever seen out side of class. His team was ready to break, and he wasn't sure how to stop it.

**MED LAB**

Clip had learned a long time ago to ignore the burning in his eyes from keeping them open for too long while looking in to a microscope. He was close to discovering the final thing that would make his supper potion work. He could feel it, right down to the depths of his soul.

With careful precision clip took a special syringe and injected a clear fluid into the mix that was already on the glass plate. He watched intently as it mixed with the green liquid that was already there. He watched as the two liquids danced about each other trying to coincide with one another.

Hesitantly the two liquids met in the middle. The reaction was instantaneous and disastrous. With a flash the liquids detonated sending shards of glass every where. Exasperated Clip stood up from his work area and grabbed his coat. He had had enough for one morning, and it was time to meet the others in the quad.

**TRAINING CENTER**

With a sound like rolling thunder the T-rexaur fell to the ground dead. "Z" stood there still in her battle stance waiting for any others to decide that they wanted to attack her. As she stood there, clothes shredded and lungs burning, she silently condemned her self for not knowing the damn thing had been there. Finally satisfied that nothing else was going to attack her "Z" took stock of her situation. Her pants had bloody gashes all over them, and both her shirt and fish net were all but gone effectively leaving her in her sports bra.

Looking at her watch she decided that if she hurried she would be able to heal, shower, and change before she had to meet the others in the quad.

As she started to leave she took one last glance over her shoulder. Heaving a deep sigh "Z" punched a tree shattering its base. She didn't take any notice as the considerably large tree fell on top of another T-rexaur that thought it could sneak up on her.

**GARADGE**

Ashlin looked upon the mess he had made while training completely unsatisfied. He knew that the training was important for what laid ahead. But he was getting tired of just sitting around. He had trained and practiced till he thought his body was going to give out. Than he would train some more. Much like the Dinchts he had created his own style of fighting. His style was confusing to watch and hard to fight against. Tifa had once told him it looked like he was break dancing. She wasn't to far off. He had taken the basics from several dance styles and fighting styles, than hybrid them together to create a style that was intended to create continual motion and confuse his opponents.

So far his style was nearly flawless. There were only a few who could stand up to it, and only one that could out right see through it. But even Xavier couldn't keep up with it.

Ashlin started to go through his self made set of moves as he kicked, punched, and slashed at debris effectively cleaning up his training/work area. Any thing that was worth keeping was sent into one corner with a set of spin kicks. Things to be discarded went to another with a flurry of punches and slashes. What was left was stuff he had to sort through to see if he could use at a latter date.

Mako flashed in his eyes as a little timer went off on the laptop that had been borrowed to him. His anger quickly faded when he realized it was time to go to the quad. Taking one last look at the mess he decided that he would spend the rest of his day designing a new bike. Satisfied with that idea Ashlin left for breakfast. Designing a new bike would be fun, because you never know when you could use a kick ass bike.

**AIRSHIP HANGER**

"Tech" patiently waited for the diagnostics to get done running on the new airship. The damn thing was six months old and still hadn't been named. He had also spent the last six months making sure the damn thing was still working right. Lord only knew what those four had done to his precious airship. Thank fully though he couldn't find any thing wrong with the air ship.

Looking out the cockpit window "Tech" observed the little machina cleaning up the mess he had made this morning. Random bits of machina laid every where. By the end of the day they would be back together and reprogrammed with today's data.

"Tech" heaved a sigh as he got up to go. Training was good, however fighting dummies wasn't the same as fighting actual enemies. The dummies would stop if they beat you, the bad guys would just kill you.

**A SHORT TIME LATER**

Breakfast did little to change any ones mood. If anything it darkened it. No one had any thing to say that was constructive. So they had sat in absolute silence just eating. The fragile silence had been broken by Ava asking when they were going to get there shit together and get back to fighting Xiedie. Drake had only hung his head at Avas stinging words.

None of them were ready to fight what lie ahead and they all knew it. How ever all of them felt that if they sat around doing nothing they might as well just hand the world over on a silver platter.

"So Drake what are we going to do. I mean seriously we have the run of the school, almost every one is gone for the summer." "Z" said taking her tray to the counter to be cleaned.

"I was thinking that tomorrow since every one is so antsy that we'll go to the Wyvern Cliffs and train against some of the mobs out that way."

Every one gave this a serious thought.

Ashlin pushed his untouched bowl of rice away.

"What time are we leaving?"

Drake stared into the endless depths of his cup of coffee, not hearing a word that had been said. It took Ashlin asking a second time for him to snap back to reality.

"I'll talk to headmaster Leonheart as soon as I can. Every one, be ready for an early morning departure."

With that said Drake pushed away from the table and down the rest of his coffee. He could barely feel the warmth of the coffee as it made its way into the abyss of his stomach. Drake didn't bother saying good bye as he left "Angel wings" the little café built for the heroes of the war, and upper class men. Quickly Drake took three running strides and was air born.

**XIEDIES CASTLE**

If a mirror could lie, the one in Xiedies bed chamber would have. It would have shown the queen of darkness how truly fowl she was. Instead it showed Shyri prancing around in absolute glee as she tried on one skimpy outfit after another, each one more slinky and revealing than the last. Of course Shyri wasn't exactly in control of her own body at the moment, though on some level of awareness she knew.

Xiedie loved it. Her daughter's body was so young, energetic, and full of potential. Looking at her self in her daughter's body she ran a hand over every inch of it. She exalted in every shudder as her hands ran over every soft curve of the young kittsune girls body. For as hard of a life as the girl had lived she had some how managed to keep her skin silky smooth, and her fur supple to the touch. No doubt for Odin's hero. For the briefest of moments she debated having John or Sephiroth come to her bed chambers and take her daughters innocence's, again more than likely saved for Odin's champion.

Xiedie viciously made the body dig its own claws into its own chest right between the bosoms and violently tear down wards to about mid rift. She looked into the mirror again with a sick smile at the site of her daughter's blood on her hands. She watched in sick fascination as her blood flowed freely from the wounds.

With a wave of her hands though the wounds were healed with barely a trace. It was time to get to work. Choosing a nearly see through pants and shirt set Xiedie got dressed, Spira was calling to her.

**GARDEN**

Drake walked silently along the path to the dueling grounds. The talk with headmaster Leonheart had gone better than expected. Leonheart actually jumped at the idea of them going to train at the cliffs. He had been going to the dueling grounds to practice jumping. It was wide open and only used for dueling. Not many had been using it lately though.

Drake wasn't paying attention to where he was going, but than again neither was Emmy. With an audible thud the two SeeDs collided. Drake looked up to see Emmy on the ground holding her head.

"Emmy, what are you doing up here?" Drake said not knowing what to else to say.

"Drake! I… I um… I…"

With that Emmy Leonheart ran down the path as fast as she could. Drake could've sworn he saw an envelope in her hands as she fled down the path. Shrugging to him self, not knowing what to make of the chance encounter with Emmy. He was still lost in thought as he crested the hill to the dueling grounds.

"You are about as stealthy as a Tremor ram, Drake Gryphonis."

Drakes head snapped up. There standing at the opposite end of the dueling grounds was Dami'tu with his back to him.

"Dami'tu, how did you get out of your cell?"

Dami'tu turned to face Drake, his cape billowing just enough for him to catch a glimpse of Blood Sword.

"I made a deal with Squall Leonheart."

Drake slowly moved his hand to his spear.

"And what would that be?"

With blinding speed Dami'tu's' right hand shot to his left shoulder and removed the cape in one fluid motion. Drake took all of heart beat to notice that Dami'tu was in a red and black set of armor, and already getting down into a fighting stance. Drake instantly pulled his spear. As if in slow motion he watched as Dami'tu's demon arm reached up pulling Blood Sword, and charging in the same motion. Drake barely had enough time to bring his spear up to block. He was used to blocking great swords, but the weight of Blood Sword was almost unbearable.

"I am to get you ready for what you have to do."

Drake pivoted his stance sending Blood sword crashing to the ground pinning it with his spear, but Dami'tu didn't stager.

"I have working knowledge of what you are going up against."

Drake went to elbow Dami'tu in the face; however Dami'tu was already under the swing and punching Drake in the guts. Drake watched as Dami'tu dislodged Blood Sword with one hand and spun it around like it was a wooden sword. Drake came to the sudden undeniable conclusion that Dami'tu was unbelievably strong. A new strategy formed in his head.

"And what would that be?"

Instead of responding right away Dami'tu rushed Drake again. Drake jumped high sending his spear at the exposed back of his opponent. With blinding speed though Dami'tu whipped around smacking drakes spear out of mid flight with Blood Sword, and casted a low level fire spell in Drakes direction.

"I know what my mother is planning."

He didn't give Drake the opportunity to land and pick up his spear. He just caught Drake by the leg and hurled him to the ground. Drake hit the ground with such force that pebbles went flying in every direction.

"But you can't even stand up to me…"

Drake rolled away as Blood Sword came crashing down where his head had been a split second earlier.

"…so why should I tell you?"

Drake kicked to his feet.

"Oh I might surprise you Damn-it-all."

"Name calling is not going to help you."

With that Drake yanked on his retrieval cable to bring his spear to his hands. In mid flight it hit Dami'tu in the back. It wasn't a hard hit, but enough to through off Dami'tu enough for Drake to charge in and attack. It wasn't his best offensive ever but it was better than nothing. All at once Dami'tu dropped his right shoulder and tried to gore Drake with his shoulder spike. Drake side stepped at the last second and lunged with his spear at Dami'tu's demon arm.

The attack had the desired effect Dami'tu dropped Blood Sword. Instead of grabbing the injured arm though, He grabbed Drake by a horn and head-butted him. Drake back peddled instantly, blood gushing from his nose. Unlike his own horns that went straight up, Dami'tu's curled back around his head and came up by his ears.

Dami'tu snatched up Blood Sword in his human hand faster than Drake could blink.

"Well done Drake Gryphonis. I commend you for trying to disable my ability to wield Blood Sword. However letting Blood Sword get near blood was nearly fatal. I doubt you are Xavier Lofbrah and could have tranced to fight me in a blood rage."

Drake took a second to straighten his nose. He almost passed out from the pain of resetting it.

"I don't need to be Xavier to beat you. Good always triumphs over evil."

Dami'tu rushed Drake wielding Blood sword as proficiently in his human hand as he had in his demon one. Drake had not expected that.

"Were this a childes story, and were I evil that might be true."

Drake managed to put his boot in Dami'tu's guts forcing him back.

"You were helping Xiedie, how can you say you're not evil."

Dami'tu rained blows on Drake like he was as fresh as rain. Drake could hardly keep up.

"I was being controlled by my mother, as are your class mates and there team leader."

Drake could feel his back starting to burn. For six months he had been trying to force his wings to work. He always failed though.

"You still allowed her to take Shyri, and because of that we have lost a friend."

With out knowing how or why an energy spear formed in Drakes hand. With blinding speed Drake charged Dami'tu with both spears.

"Finishing technique, Dragoon Dance!"

As he had with Tiamat, he went through every form he had ever learned. It was Dami'tu's turn to dodge and weave, and take hits. With a final Head-butt Dami'tu went sprawling, and Drakes wraith spear vanished. However Drake was not done. His back was on fire as he crouched down. More lose gravel went flying as Drake jumped. This time however when he reached the peak of his jump and the wraith wings appeared, they did not send him higher. Instead he hovered there.

"Dragoon of the first order limit break. STEAL RAIN!"

As the spear left Drakes hand it immediately split into thousands of wraith spears. Each one hit Dami'tu with terminal velocity. As Drake plummeted back to the ground, the wraith wings folded back into his back. Grabing the spear by the end, he yanked it out of the ground.

"There, now am I worthy of your precious information?"

Dami'tu picked himself up off the ground.

"Yes, you have defeated me fairly and with honor."

Drake slung his spear on to his back. He decided it best to keep his distance as Dami'tu hefted Blood Sword like it was a twig and slung it over his shoulder.

"So what is this information, and how do you have it?"

"When my mother was in my head controlling me in Vana'diel, I could see inside hers. I caught a brief glimpse of what she plans to do."

Drake couldn't believe what he was hearing. If Dami'tu was telling the truth they might actually be able to get the drop on Xiedie.

"What are her plans Dami'tu?"

Dami'tu had made his way over to where his cape had landed. Drake watched as he wrapped it around his shoulders taking care to thread the horn on his right shoulder through a hole. Drake noticed for the first time that Dami'tu's cape hid his demon features. When he turned around all but his demon eyes and horns were covered. Slowly Dami'tu locked his gaze with Drakes.

"Sin"

**HEADMASTER LEONHEARTS OFFICE**

"No doubt by this point Dami'tu has given his information to Drake."

Eric Masters heard Squalls words, though honestly he didn't know what Squall was expecting. On one level Eric felt that the chatter was unnecessary and that Squall was only talking to hear him self speak. On the other though Eric knew that Squall was just breaking the uneasy silence that had befallen the office since Dami'tu had told them of Xieide's plans.

"If you think about it, it is a perfect plan. She is bringing back one of the most notorious monsters ever and destroying the Avatars at the same time."

Eric looked at Squall.

"And she is doing it in a place I can't enter."

Squall sighed deeply.

"Let me ask you something?"

"I don't know if they can do it with out Xavier."

"You know it is rude to answer a question before it is asked."

"Fine, next question than because you always ask two when your asking me."

"Really, I never noticed that."

"Yeah, you do."

"Any way, how much faith do we put into the reports that we have been getting from the lady Yunna?"

"It is not weather or not that she is telling the truth of Xavier's progress. But weather or not he is ready or willing to join the fight again."

With that Eric plopped down on the love seat.

Squall retrieved a set of coffee cups he had received from Tidus and Yunna some time ago, and poured some coffee for himself and the distraught thunder god.

"I no longer think it is a matter of if he is ready to rejoin the fight or not. The fight is going to him." Squall said handing Eric a cup.

"I don't know how well he will be able to handle fighting his enemy in his loves body."

Squall sat down at his desk not sure of what needed doing any more.

"It is time to send them Eric, and maybe just maybe they might be able to bring Xavier back to the fight."

Eric stopped looking into his cup and downed the contents in one shot. Getting up Eric placed the cup on Squall desk and headed for the balcony.

"I hope your right old friend, cause this fight is about to become a hole lot harder than it should've been"

With that Eric Masters stepped out onto the balcony and retrieved his pack of cigarettes.

**XIEDIES CASTEL**

Sephiroth watched as Xiedie in the kitsune girls body worked tirelessly over her cauldron. He found it rather cliché when she did her rituals in this manner. But than again he wasn't a sorceress so who was he to judge. He would just sit there silently waiting for her next command. It bothered him to no end that he had been reduced to a body guard, he knew he was meant for something more. He just couldn't remember what that something was. It also bothered him how obsessed with this Sin thing she had become. How was it so important if it was defeated?

"You look troubled Sephiroth, what is the matter?"

He also didn't like her new voice. He had heard the Kitsune girls real voice, and he felt it sounded some how dirty being used to say Xiedies words.

"Dose the notion of Sin bother you so much?"

Sephiroth looked up at Xiedie.

"Why should it? If it was so easily defeated so many times, why should I worry about it?"

"Your face says other wise Sephiroth."

Sephiroth decided not to dignify her with an answer. He may not be able to remember what it was he was meant to do, but he would be damned if he let him self to be so easily manipulated by this vile Necromancer who would so willingly use her own children the way that she was.

"Or perhaps it is that I am calling forth the Heartless and the Nobodies to help us on this part of our purpose."

Sephiroth felt like retching. Both the heartless and the nobodies were retched creatures. They were nothing more than abominations that were a mockery of real life.

"I do not see the point of bringing them into your little game so early. Johns Mi'ihen should be sufficient. And since we will be in Spira they will be right at hand."

"Unfortunately I will have no further use for John Onikage or his Mi'ihen all too soon."

"I'm not sure I follow you or want to for that matter."

"To bring back Sin I will need a willing sacrifice. John has always followed my orders with out question. He has always been nothing more than a little puppet on a little string."

Sephiroth sat in silence watching her chant and stir.

"You may speak Sephiroth, I know you want too."

"You are right; he has followed your every order to the letter. How ever in doing so he as inadvertently created your greatest adversary."

"Quite on the contrary, Odin created Xavier Lofbrah."

"That may be true, however. If he had not invaded Vana'diel on your order and destroyed that village Xavier would have been already dead."

Xiedie continued to stir in silence. Sephiroth decided to push further.

"Also had he not try to invade Centra Xavier would not have ended up in Spira, than Midgar, than Alexandria, than Vana'diel, and finally back in Centra. If you haven't notice the past heroes of these lands have not raised up against you, yet there strongest people's abilities and tactics are there to stop you, because Xavier Lofbrah went every where in his travels and accumulated that knowledge. And that knowledge has stopped or hindered you at every encounter."

Xiedie stopped stirring and glared at Sephiroth.

"Are you trying to make a point Sephiroth or are you trying to upset me?"

Sephiroth decided it was time to be else where, and got up to leave. Before he exited the chamber though he spoke one least time.

"I'm just saying, My Mistress, that you need to start being more careful. Young Lofbrah is going to eventually rejoin the fight, and he is going to want that girl back."

With that Sephiroth left Xiedie to her dark thoughts and rituals.

**SPIRA, BESAID ISLAND**

There order to leave for Spira had left Drake with very little time. He would have loved to have gone to The Wyvern Cliffs to ask his mother his questions in person. His telecom conversation was less than satisfying to say the least. She couldn't tell him what it was the spell was supposed to do, just that it was working. It was up to Drake him self to figure out exactly what it did and why.

So now here he stood on the out skirts of Besaid in the early morning with the rest of Team X-treme, not entirely sure of what it was he was here to do. First things first he needed to make contact with the lady Yunna and find out exactly what it was that Xiedie needed to do to resurrect Sin.

"Well "Tech" you first."

With out further prompting "Tech" shouldered his bag and started towards the village.

Drake let the rest of the team pass him before he started moving himself. He wasn't the only one at the back of the row though; "Z" had hung back as well.

"Why are we here Drake?"

"I really don't know. I think we came here to gain some insight as to how Xiedie might try to resurrect Sin."

"Why doesn't she just use her magic to do it?"

"I really don't know."

They made the rest of the short trip in silence. Drake wasn't to sure if he should have been surprised to find Lady Yunna in the temple or not. Apparently the greetings were over between "Tech" and her though.

"Drake, what an unexpected surprise."

"I was not intending to be back so soon."

"Yes I know, Rakeios has told me every thing. I must contemplate this turn of events."

Drake bowed deeply to the former high summoner.

"Take as much time as you need, Lady Yunna."

"Drake, there is no need to be so formal all the time."

Drake cracked a roguish smile.

"Your right there isn't, it is just a force of habit."

Team X-treme stood there unsure of what they should be doing.

"I have an idea Drake. Why don't you guys put your stuff in the lodge and head down to the beach while I work this out."

Drake just shrugged.

**THE BEACH**

It hadn't taken long for every one to store there stuff at the lodge and meet back in the middle of town. As a group they made there way down to the beach. Every one seamed to be enjoying themselves as the atmosphere took on an almost holiday type feeling.

"Hey guys do you hear that?" "Z" asked almost out of the blue.

Every one stopped for a second to listen to what she had pointed out. It took a bit cause at first all they could hear was the ambient sounds of nature over laid with the sounds of the surf washing up on the beach. Than it hit them, it was the very familiar sound of music. And not just any music but the sound track that Xavier used when he was doing forms. Every one immediately bolted to the beach.

Every one came to a short stop right at the mouth of the beach. Glancing around the corner of the rock face they found the source of the music. It was Xavier's P.D.A attached to speakers. Every one looked further up the beach, and sure enough there was Xavier and Rikku going through a very familiar form.

They watched in amazement as they went through the Dincht family form flawlessly. Every kick and punch timed perfectly with the music. They watched as every potentially fatal move was gracefully linked together into an almost flawless ballet of death. It was a very simple, yet effective form, and it was taught to every one who went through the mandatory self defense class. It was the base of every move in the Dincht style of martial arts.

All at once Drake and "Z" removed there shoes, and Drake his shirt. Both went out onto the beach several yards behind Xavier and Rikku and flawlessly picked up the form right in the middle. In tandem the four friends continued to through the form with slow grace. It didn't take long for the rest to join in. Tech and Ashlin having never done the form before found it difficult to follow along. But it didn't take long for them to figure it out and fall into tandem with the rest. Clip having never done the form before and not really being a martial artist did the best he could to follow along. Ava and Drew stumbled along with him. However when the form was done every one ended in the same neutral position.

Xavier continued to look out to sea. Every one waited to see what he would do even Rikku was giving him side long glances. Heaving a deep sigh He finally spoke.

"It is nice to see that you have at least kept in shape, and remember the basics taught to the most of you in your first few years. How ever I hope not all of you are here to see if I'll come back."

Drake shrugged, and leapt. Ashlin didn't even shrug he just charged Xavier. They both converged on Xavier at the same moment. All they attacked though was a log.

"How ever your speed has decreased."

Every one looked to where Ashlin and Drake had been standing with the rest. Every one was stunned to say the least.

"No brother you have just gotten faster."

Xavier Lifted an eye brow at the both of them, he managed to look almost amused. Xavier cocked his head to the side, and disappeared. He reappeared between Drake and Ashlin.

"And attacking me is still not going to give you a different answer."

No one was surprised by Xavier's actions.

"And why is it that you think we are here?"

Xavier wandered over to his P.D.A.

"You're here to get me to come back."

"Well that's part of the reason, but not the primary reason."

Xavier once again arched an eyebrow at his team mates.

"So what is the primary reason than for you guys to here than?"

"Xiedie has come to Spira to resurrect Sin."

Xavier stopped dead in his tracks, Rikku passed out.

**SOME TIME LATTER**

Xavier closed the door behind him as he exited the back of Rikku's house into his garden. He gave his friends a once over before he sat down in a hanging chair. At some point apparently some time while he was attending to Rikku, Lady Yunna and Tidus had joined Team X-treme.

"So what exactly is going on?"

No one was in a hurry to answer Xavier. They just sat there giving shifty glances to one another in the failing light. It was Drake who finally spoke.

"In your absence we have continued to fight Xiedie and her hoard. A short time ago they attacked the Wyvern Cliffs killing many and releasing the notorious dragon, Tiamat. From there they went to Winhill and leveled the area. We defeated Tiamat and discovered what happened to Team John. We spent many long months preparing for the eventual next move from her. During one of my training sessions I was confronted by Dami'tu, who told me that Xiedie is after Sin."

Xavier removed his goggles and rubbed his eyes.

"Let me get this straight. Head Master Leonheart sent you guys here on something that Dami'tu said?" disbelief hung off of Xavier's words.

"He was being controlled like so many of Xiedies victims."

"Right."

Xavier looked away from his team and stared right at Yunna.

"And what are your thoughts on this?"

Yunna took her time to answer, picking and choosing her words carefully.

"In order for her to bring back Sin she would have to first bring back the Faiths. She would than have to find a _willing_ sacrifice to be the final Faith for Sin it self. As well as bring back Yu-Yevin some how."

"Oh is that all. Good thing you destroyed the Faiths, and Yu-Yevin."

Tidus spoke up at this.

"If she is able to resurrect people and mobs, than there is no reason that she can't bring back the Faiths or Yu-Yevin."

Xavier heaved a sigh.

"And what exactly do you want me to do about it?"

"We want you back Xavier." "Z" blurted out from where she had been sitting quietly.

Every one looked at her in surprise. Not so much from the fact that she had spoke, but from sudden bluntness that she had spoken.

"And what is it you think I can do "Z"? What grand power do you think I poses that would help you guys stop her from doing exactly what she wants. Cause so far I have blindly done exactly what she wanted me to do and stepped willingly into every trap she has set."

"YOU ARE OUR LEADER! WE FOLLOWED YOU IN TO EVERY SITUATION AND EVERY TRAP, AND WE HAVE GOTTEN OUT OF THEM, STOPPING HER EVERY TIME!"

"AND HOW LONG BEFORE OUR LUCK RUNS OUT? HOW LONG BEFORE I FUCK UP AND ONE OF YOU ENDS UP DEAD?"

Neither one remembered standing, nor getting into each others face.

"You selfish bastard." "Z" said almost under her breath.

"YES I AM A BASTARD. I AM THE BASTARD CHILD OF YOUR GOD, SENT HERE TO BE HIS CHAMPION. I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS. I DIDN'T ASK TO BE THE ONE TO FINISH WHAT HE COULDN'T. I DIDN'T ASK TO WATCH NOT ONE, BUT TWO OF MY HOMES BURN TO THE GROUND BECAUSE OF HIS FAULTS. I DIDN'T ASK TO SPEND THE MAJORITY OF MY LIFE WANDERING ING THE WORLD IN CONSTANT PHYSICAL AND MENTAL PAIN. I DIDN'T ASK TO BE TORTURED DAY AND NIGHT BY THE THOUGHT THAT THE LOVE OF MY LIFE MIGHT BE DEAD AND I WAS SEARCHING IN VAIN FOR NOTHING. DID I ASK FOR ANY OF THAT YOU SPOILED, PAMPERED BRAT?"

Xavier all at once found himself flat on his back looking at the sky. He didn't have to touch his lip to know that it was busted open, or that "Z" had punched him squarely in the mouth.

"Get out of my house, all of you."

Every one stood and started to file out of the garden. The last one to exit was Ashlin who just stood there at the door looking at the fallen soul that had once been his dearest friend, his greatest rival, and brother.

"None of us can claim to have gone through what you have experienced. Of all of us I am more than likely the only one to have a remote clue of how you must feel. But even so, every one is doing there best. Even "Z" for as spoiled and pampered as she is, is doing her best."

"What's your point, Ashlin?"

"My point is this, Xavier. If your going to continue to stay here and hide from your responsibilities, weather you want them or not. You might as well just stay right there, flat on your back."

With out another word Ashlin turned on his heals and left Xavier to his thoughts. On his way out though he left a package on the table. Latter on Rikku would discover the package and wonder why there was a black shoe box on the table.

**WELL AFTER NIGHT FALL**

Xavier sat cross legged on the beach watching the waves roll in and out. He took a few deep breaths and than hurled himself into the astral plain. Xavier found it deeply disturbing how much the place looked like the far plain. Some how though it all seemed rather fitting.

"ERIC! ERIC MASTERS SHOW YOUR SELF!"

He waited a few moments.

"ODIN I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME, AND I KNOW YOU CAN ENTER THIS PLACE AS WELL AS THIS REALM AS LONG AS YOU DON'T USE YOUR POWERS!"

"And yet you know almost nothing."

Xavier spun around and came almost face to face with Eric Masters.

"So educate me."

"You know it has been a long time since I was this upset."

"Oh it is good to know your upset, because I am down right pissed off."

The two men stood there glaring holes into each other.

"I hope you didn't call me hear just to upset me?"

"No, like I said I want to be educated."

Eric violently turned his head from Xavier. Xavier watched as Eric violently tore a cigarette from the inner pocket of his trench coat.

"So what is it exactly you want to know?"

"Every thing."

"You couldn't be more vague."

It was Xavier's turn to violently turn his head away and light a cigarette.

"Fine, I want you to start at the beginning and tell me exactly why we are at this point."

Eric made his way to the edge of the clearing and sat on a rock.

"This story starts roughly five millennia ago."

Xavier could tell this was going to take a while so he sat down as well.

"At that time I was still alive and was a very promising Red mage in the service of my king. I bet you can't guess what my specialty was. Any way I eventually met and fell in love with a young maiden named Xiadra. Her beauty was with out compare. And she had this fiery attitude that just made her that much more appealing."

Eric paused to toss his smoke aside.

"We were madly in love with each other. Every one told me though that I should leave her and find some one else. But I was very strong willed in my youth and wouldn't listen to any one. We were eventually married. It was the single happiest moment of my life."

Eric pulled another smoke and lit it. Xavier was waiting though to see why this story was upsetting him so much though.

"As the stories usually go I was called away to fight for my King. Xiadra begged me not to go. She said we should just leave those lands and find some where else to live. Some where we could live in peace. But I wouldn't have any of it. My King needed me, and I was eager to be on the front lines smoating his enemies in his name. So I left."

Eric's eyes lost focus as he got lost in his past.

"I will remember my home coming for as long as I am condemned to exist. I returned not to a heroes welcome but to the site of the kingdom burning to the ground. Every where I turned the dead were killing people and adding them to there numbers. I cut a bloody path to the castle where I hoped to find the King. Instead I found my wife, sitting on the throne. The king's head stuck to the top of her staff."

Eric tossed the finished smoke and continued.

"My wife looked at me, and with pleading eyes told me her story. She revealed to me that her real name was Xiedie, and she was the last student of the most notorious necromancer to have ever lived. She told me she had killed her master and was only looking to live a normal life when she had found me. But I would hear none of it. My rage consumed me as I fought my wife. In the end I won. However as I looked down the length of my blade at her waiting for me to kill her, I found that I still loved her very deeply. I could not kill her. So I let her go. For that act I found my self facing her punishment.

I was ordered by a special tribunal to serve a very vial king, since I had let my wife not only live but escape custody. I endured thirty years of that tyrant Kings rule. Year after year I was no better than a slave and like a slave I had to do my masters biddings. After thirty years of murdering for him I could no longer take it and killed him, but not before he condemned me to an eternal life as an Avatar.

I was still a slave but now I was a slave to any yahoo who could summon. There were those I enjoyed serving and there were those that I wouldn't answer the call of. I saw many lands, I also saw many deaths. I eventually saw my wife again, but she was no longer beautiful, she was old withered and cruel. She had not aged well. I was forced to do battle with my wife for a second time, and for a second time I was unable to kill her when I had her at my mercy. On that day she vowed revenge against me and all Avatars. It wasn't long after that that I became a more powerful Avatar.

Several millennia would pass before I would see my wife again. When I did though she had managed to regain her youth, beauty, and vitality. When we met this time she had started a war with her undead legions that threatened to engulf the world. It was a long and violent war; none of the underhanded tactics she is using now were used. A lot of Avatars were killed, never to be summoned again. Once again I found my self with my wife at the opposite end of my sword, and once again I was unable to kill her. However I was unwilling to just let her go again. So I locked her away in a magic prison and hurled it deep into the under world. It was at this time that I became the god of all Avatars, for Xiedie had killed the previous one."

Xavier waved Eric to a stop.

"Wait, wait how dose Lady Scarlet know this story too if it happened so long ago?"

"The lady Scarlet knows because she is the last of a special line of dragons. This last war happened about a millennia and a half ago. Scarlet was there on the front lines with me. She was about the age that her daughter is right now. I also think she was smitten with me too, but who knows. We have been good friends ever since."

"Ok, what ever. Continue the story."

"About forty years ago Xiedie started to move again, and some how got out of her prison. That is when she started to do all her under handed dealings, choosing a more subtle way of manipulating people and events. I felt her begin to work and can only assume those first fifteen years developing the dark mist and every thing it can do.

When she started making her children is when I started to interfere. You know four of the five that survived."

"I do?" Xavier interrupted.

"I know Shyri and Dami'tu are but who are the other two I know and the one I don't?"

"The four you know are Drake Gryphonis, Ava Rei, Shyri, and Dami'tu. The one you don't know is Dominic Rei, Ava's twin brother."

Xavier almost couldn't believe what he had just heard. He almost refused to believe Drake was one of Xiedies children, where as it explained a lot about Ava in some weird way.

"I can almost hear your thoughts Xavier and I will explain in a second. She manipulated the conception and births of more than four hundred thousand individuals."

Eric got a very sickened expression look on his face as he continued.

"I killed all but five of her children in one way shape or form. I either interfered in there conception, there births, or befell some fatal tragedy on them.

It was at this time that I also decided that she was going to make a definite move with or with out her children, and I knew that my own weaknesses would prevent me from killing her. However I could no longer let her wreak havoc on the world so with out the knowledge of the Avatars that served under me I altered the conception of you.

You were going to be born any way; I just made sure you were born with what I needed. I chose your parents because they were relatively unknown in a land that no one except the Avatars knew existed."

Xavier wanted to say something at this point but found he couldn't so Eric pushed ahead.

"Xiedie must have figured out what I was doing and influenced a very young John Onikage to destroy your village. You and your cousin ended up in Centra. You know the rest from there.

Now as for Xiedies children. Drake was born in confinement, Xiedies henchmen had taken over Wyvern cliffs while Scarlet was off training her daughter. They came back to it occupied and set to work reclaiming it. Drake was born to one of Scarlet's most trusted human advisers and her most loyal Dragoon knight. That's why Drake is half Dragoon, because his father was. Drake's father died protecting his mother. His mother died shortly after giving birth to him. I will not go into any details about it. Drake will just have to tell you himself.

The reason Drake is not evil though is because he was taught to love. He was raised to be honorable and a champion of those who can't fend for themselves. He has worked really hard to over come his inner hatred, and to live with the adversity he faces every day of his life. Not human, not Dragon, not even Dragoon. But because he was raised with love instead of hate he was able to become what he is today. What Xiedie intended him for, I don't know. I can only assume it has something to do with summoning.

Ava and her twin brother Dominic Rei were born in Alexandria, to be more specific the Black Mage woods. There parents were more than content to hide there for they were the last decedents of a clan of black mages that had mastered the blackest of the black magic's. Not because they were evil spells, they were just very complex, and very hard to learn.

The black mist found its way into Spira and claimed Ava's father. He did not become evil right away, but he did pass the evilness of the mist to his children. When the children were about two is when he became evil and tried to take the children to Xiedie. There parents fought. I don't know who won. Ava was discovered wandering around the Macalania woods by Drew's parents. As for Dominic Rei, I have no clue where he ended up. He is still alive though.

Dami'tu's story I don't know, and if you want to hear Shyri's you had best get your ass in gear and save her. I don't know what my wife has in mind for her. How ever I do know that she has taken over Shyri's body to use it for her evil deeds."

Xavier just shook his head. "What makes you think I am ready? What is it about me that make every one think that this is my war and I am destine to win it or the world ends?"

"Because even though I did not interfere with or direct your life, I did create you for the soul purpose of fighting this war. Yes you have lead a life of discomfort and suffering, but knowing what you know now can you honestly say that the world would be better under Xiedies control."

Xavier hung his head. "I don't want to lose any one else."

"Than you best get up off your ass and start protecting your friends. That is the only way you're going to keep them alive."

Eric reached into his coat and pulled out a little black cloth pouch.

"Here this should help you."

Xavier dumped the contents of the pouch into his hand. He found in his hand a gold ring with an intricate design on it. He knew what it was; he had been trying to make one himself.

"I know the scroll you have been studying, and I know you need curtain materials you can't get in Spira. That's the ring. You know how to use it all ready."

Eric stood up off his rock and took a look around.

"Well I think it is time you got going, you have a decision to make and I think Xiedie is about to make it for you."

Xavier gave Eric a funny look as he got to his feet.

"How so?"

"Something is happening in Besaid right now, you need to get going."

Xavier all at once found himself back in his body. Standing up he became aware of the heavy smell of smoke in the air. Turning in the direction of the village Xavier could see the smoke filling the night sky. Xavier ran as fast as he could back to the village.

**BESAID VILLAGE**

The attack had started an hour ago. From no where countless Heartless had started boiling out of the temple. Thankfully Drake and Ashlin had not gone to bed yet. It didn't take long for the rest of Team X-treme to join in the fight, or for that matter Yunna, Tidus, Wakka, and Lulu.

"Well this was unexpected."

"Really Drake what makes you say that, you knew she was going to attack the temples."

A swing of Drakes spear found five Heartless dead.

"Normally she uses Onikage's Mi'ihen solders. I didn't think she would bring in Heartless."

"Maybe she got bored."

A pile of Heartless went up like a geyser as Ashlin cleared a path to Drake and Tidus.

"Want to know what I think?"

"Yes Ashlin please, tell us what you think."

"Finishing technique, MAKO ESSENCE"

Ashlins sword technique cleared a nice neat path to the temple. The Heartless temporarily stopped attacking.

"I think that Xiedie is not looking for a willing sacrifice for the final summon. She already has one, and she no longer will need his army. I'm sure we will run into them from time to time. However we will not see too much more of John Onikage."

Drake looked to the temple, but Tidus said what every one was thinking.

"She is starting her pilgrimage to collect the faiths."

Every one gathered in front of the temple. Drake found "Z" at his elbow.

"We're going in aren't we?"

"Yeah, we have no real choice."

Team X-treme looked at the temple not knowing what to do. Finally Drake stepped forward.

"Well this aint getting the job done."

Pulling a cloth from his belt Ashlin wiped Heartless goop from Kuroaki.

"No, standing here doing nothing is just giving her more time to get the faith in side."

Tech strolled up next to them tightening his gloves.

"I always wanted to go on a pilgrimage."

"This could be interesting."

"You kidding me Drew? This is an opportunity of a life time. These temples have been closed down since the defeat of Vagnagun."

"Settle down "Z" your giving me tooth decay."

"Oh stuff it Ava. You're excited about this too. Admit it."

"I will admit that seeing the magic contained with in the temples will be…… mildly entertaining."

Every one gave Ava a funny look.

Drake looked to Ashlin.

"Was she being serious or a smart-ass?"

"I couldn't tell either."

"What ever lets just get going."

As one Team X-treme made there way into the temple.

**MEANWHILE**

Xavier's journey from the beach had been any thing but easy. Unlike the town he had to deal with Nobodies. It wasn't till he got with in sight of town that he encountered Heartless. He knew what was going on as soon as he entered town. The defenders were killing the last of the Heartless and heavily guarding the entrance to the temple. With a heavy heart Xavier entered Rikku's house.

"You're leaving aren't you?"

Xavier hung his head as he closed the door.

"She is on the move, and has started here. My team needs me, and I need to see this through to the end. If only to finally bring peace to my life."

Rikku slid the box Ashlin had left across the table.

"Ashlin left this for you. I don't know what this is, but I can assume that you do, and it is something important."

Carefully Xavier brought the box to him self. Biting his thumb Xavier drew a leaf symbol on the cover. It wasn't to long ago that he had been fiercely proud of that symbol. However now as the lid started to open he knew that the place no longer existed, and he never intended to go back to them.

"What is it?"

"You know the outfit I ware?"

"Yeah."

"Well that outfit is a prototype for this outfit."

"What's so special about it that Ashlin was holding it for you?"

"Me and Ashlin created "War outfits" a long time ago for emergency uses. They enhanced our natural abilities and what not."

"Oh… so what does you're's do?"

"It increases my ability to draw Chakra, Manna, and Mako. It increases my power output."

Xavier picked up the box and headed for the bedroom. As carefully as he could he laid the outfit out on the bed. He had no doubt the thing still fit him; he made it when he was already done growing. He just hoped it still worked right.

When the door to the bed room opened Rikku was speechless. Xavier had never looked so determined in all his life. His war out fit was a site to be hold in its self. She couldn't place what the black material of the pants was made of and the cords that criss-crossed the red marital on the out side of the legs looked like it was flowing with power. As he moved forward to the table to gather his pouch of holding the buckles on the legs barely made a noise.

Silently she watched as he slung his pack over his right shoulder, the three wide straps coming to the center of his chest in a big metal ring. The shoulder trap hid the scar on his shoulder perfectly. Reaching into the box Xavier removed two bark brown bracers; each one came up to his elbows. Finally he removed a heavy, dark purple cloth and slung it over his left hip, tying it at his right hip.

"You look good Xavier."

"Thank you" he replied in a tone just above a whisper.

"Your not coming back to me, are you?"

The words were out before she had a chance to think about them.

"I don't know?"

She pushed a head not knowing what else to do or say.

"Did you ever love me Xavier, or am I just another name on the long list of names that you have loved and left?"

"I might have once, I don't really know. And there never was a list. For as flirtatious as I am, you are the only one that can claim you got me. I will never forget that."

"But you don't still love me."

Xavier didn't answer, he couldn't. He just hung his head and looked at the floor.

Rikku slid her knives across the table.

"Do me a favor Xavier. Take these into battle with you, and promise me that you will never forget me. Ever…"

Xavier walked around the table and pulled Rikku close. Carefully she wrapped her delicate arms around him as well.

"I promise I will never forget you."

With that Xavier turned and left taking the knives with him. Rikku sank to the floor and cried like she never had before.

At the foot of the temple stairs Xavier ran into Tidus and Yunna.

"So you are returning to the fight?"

"Yes… I have no choice Yunna."

"Why?"

"What dose it matter?"

"It matters greatly. If you are fighting for the wrong reason you might as well turn around and go back to Rikku."

"Fine. Xiedie is going to push forward with or with out me there. My team is good, but how can I continue to expect them to fight a battle I myself am unwilling too."

"And?"

"And… she still ahs my friend. I will not stop until I have her back. And when I get her back I am never letting her out of my sight."

"Does Rikku know you aren't coming back to her?"

"Yes… at least I think she does."

The three of them stood there looking at the temple.

"Things aren't going to be the same ever again are they?"

"No Xavier, I imagine they never will be."

Xavier went to move on the temple when Tidus grabbed his arm.

"You're forgetting something "X"."

With that Tidus handed Xavier his Gunblade case.

"That won't do me any good, it is still broken."

"Rikku brought it to us a couple of months ago, and we fixed it for you."

Xavier set the case down and opened it. In stead of seeing his normal Gunblade Xavier found himself looking at Brotherhood attached to the gun Handel. Slowly Xavier ran his hand down the length of the cold blue metal of the blade. When his hand had run over the cylinder and hammer it came to a stop on the handle it self. Gripping it firmly he pulled the new Gunblade from the case and gave it a few swings. It was surprisingly lighter than his original blade and twice as sharp.

"Your old blade was to badly damage to be repaired so we had it replaced with Brotherhood. Think of it as a reminder of where you have come from and how far you have to go yet. Let it also remind you that you are always welcomed here with us, your family."

Carefully Xavier opened up the cylinder and loaded it with the special Gunblade ammo. Snapping it shut, he tucked it in his belt on his right hip right under the pouch of holding.

"Thank you for every thing. I promise I will make every thing right."

With that Xavier took off into the temple.

Yunna leaned into Tidus, who happily wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Should have we told him about Rikku's condition?"

"No, it would have distracted him from what he needs to do."

**CHAMBER OF THE FAITH**

The Heartless had been nothing, a walk in the woods compared to what had awaited them in the temple. Nobodies were faster, stronger, and more coordinated. The fight to the chamber of the faith and been long and trying. Finally though they made it to the chamber.

"So, uh Tech how do we open the door?"

Every one looked to "Tech" who just scratched his head.

"I don't really know."

Drake shook his head and approached the extravagantly carved door. Taking his summoning circle in his hand he prayed on the door. With a flourish the door parted. Shrugging Drake just entered, not knowing what else to do Team X-treme followed him in. Once inside though they came to a dead stop. In the middle of the chamber standing over the Valefor rune that was carved into the floor was a little. She looked to be no more than nine or ten years old, draped in flowing robes, face buried in her hands weeping her heart out. Every one just stared at her dumb founded. Finally "Z" made the first move.

"What's the matter sweaty?" "Z" said crouching down to the girl's level.

"She brought me back to life… I was dead… I should still be dead…" the girl sobbed.

"I know honey."

"She took… She took my heart… She took my soul!"

"Z" scrambled back as fast as she could. All at once the little girl started screaming. She all the sudden turned very grey and started transforming into a nightmare of her former self.

"_KIIIIIILLLLLL MEEEEEEEE! **PLEASEEEEEEE!**"_

Valefor in all her evil glory took flight, and locked her evil dead eyes on Team X-treme. Valefor attacked.

**THE PATH OF RETURN**

Something was coming they knew that much. Theirs was not to think, theirs was to kill. They were good at there job, this time their job was to herd the living towards the chamber, and that is what they did. But this one, this one they were to kill. The Nobodies knew what to do, and they were ready to do it. All at once the target was behind them. Before any could react they all went down in a straight line. Not a single Nobody was alive when they hit the ground.

He had no time to think, thought was for a coordinated attack. Now was the time to act. If he was to succeed he needed to trust his instincts. Right now his instincts told him to put more speed into his step, and start his technique.

Xavier had become death, and death was coming fast for Valefor.

**CHAMBER OF THE FAITH**

With a burst of energy Drake and Ashlin hit the ground. They had been the last two standing. Despite there best efforts, Valefor had just been too much. Drake knew that they weren't ready; he knew something had been missing. But even if they had had a year they wouldn't have been ready. Drake looked up at his impending doom.

Valefor looked down at the people that had come to her chamber. She had hoped they would kill her, but they couldn't.

"_Kill them now my pet."_

Valefor had no choice but to obey. Rising higher into the air Valefor began to gather her breath weapon for one final attack.

All at once there was a disturbance out in the antechamber. With out warning a dozen warriors came bursting through the door. They all looked the same though.

Xavier and his clones attacked without mercy. They had only stopped long enough to grab weapons from the rest of the team. The attack was over before it had started, now was the time to try his new technique. Doing the necessary hand sings Xavier activated the ring and absorbed his clones effectively multiplying his power by the number of clones.

With his power multiplied by twelve Xavier rushed in on the stunned Valefor.

"Weapon Skill: STRIKE PURPLE LIGHTENING!"

Valefor didn't know what hit her as she was bounced around the room.

"Sword Technique: OMNI-SLASH!"

With each mini explosion that hit her, Valefor felt over joyed. This one was going to send her back to the Far Plane.

Spinning around Xavier gathered his strength and golf hit Valefor into the air. Sparing only enough time to quickly pick up Kuroaki at his feet Xavier leapt after Valefor. Xavier crossed his arms over his chest, gathering more energy as he approached the possessed avatar. They locked gazes for the briefest of moments. Xavier could tell instantly he was doing this poor creature an immense favor by killing it.

"_Kill me… PLEASE!"_ Xavier all at once heard in the back of his head.

"_I will bring an end to your suffering."_

"LIMIT BREAK: FATAL X!"

Xavier released all his pent up energy into the two swords. With blinding speed Xavier brought the two swords across Valefor in a devastating cross slash. Valefor crashed to the ground and immediately started to revert back to her Faith.

As soon as Xavier landed he tucked his gun blade back into his belt and dropped Kuroaki. Shaking his hand to get feeling back into it Xavier remembered Kuroaki didn't like being handled by any one but Ashlin.

Xavier faced the little girl that was once again sobbing in the middle of the room. The fight was over, but there was still one grisly task left to do, and he really didn't want to do it. As he approached the seal of the Faith and the little girl, Xavier activated a mega-potion and tossed it over his shoulder. Xavier looked down at the sobbing girl and truly felt sorry for her. Xavier dropped to his knees and held his arms open. With out prompting the little girl ran into Xavier's waiting arms.

"Hush now, it will all be over soon. Shhhh, no body blames you for your action Valefor." Xavier said hardly above a whisper.

"_Please kill me warrior. I'm tired and want to go home."_

With hardly a flick of his wrist Xavier had one of his knives in hand. With a second flick the knife was hilt deep in the Faiths back. The little girl barely let out a gasp as the blade pierced her heart.

"I'm so sorry little one, I promise you will be avenged."

"_Thank you… Xavier Lofbrah."_

Xavier gently laid her little body over her seal and watched as she dissolved into energy and floated away back to the Far Plane.

There was nothing left to do or say here. Standing up Xavier found his team behind him. He didn't give them a chance to say any thing he just left them standing there in the chamber.

"What was that all about?" "Z" asked dusting her self off.

"How should I know? You know how he gets when he is in one of his moods." Drake said tucking his spear away.

"Yep closes up like a damn clam. Best to let him work it off." Ashlin responded wiping Kuroaki down with a cloth.

**THE BEACH**

Xavier had managed to make his way down to the beach with out running into Tidus, Yuna, or Rikku. The last thing he wanted was to have to tell them what he had done in the chamber. He didn't even bother relaxing or sitting this time. With two deep breaths he had centered himself and hurled his consciousness into the astral plane. He wasn't surprised to find him self standing in a dark void this time.

"XIEDIE YOU BITCH! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE! NOW!"

"Such fowl language Xavier, and to think you kissed these lips with that mouth."

Xavier spun around to face the queen of darkness and wasn't the least bit surprised to see that it was Shyri standing before him.

"Honestly Lofbrah I don't see what my daughter or husband see in you. Your are fowl mouthed, rude, uncultured, a male slut, and not very pleasant to look at."

"You're a fine one to talk. That was a very dirty deed you did down there bitch."

"Language Lofbrah, I will not ask you again to be civil. I will just leave and take my daughter with me."

"You can't hide from me forever. I will catch up to you, and reclaim her."

"We will see Xavier."

"What did you do to the poor Avatar?"

"I took her heart, and her soul. I didn't need all of her to bring Yu-Yevin or Sin back."

Xavier glared at the queen of darkness.

"One day I am going to enjoy making you eat every word you have ever spoken to me."

"Again we will see Xavier Lofbrah."

All at once Xavier found himself back on the beach.

"So did you miss me?"

"Oh terribly, I missed that uncanny ability that you have to know who exactly is standing behind you."

"Interestingly enough Drake you all have a very unique smell to you."

"Oh really do tell."

Xavier turned to look at his friend and smiled.

"Well "Z" smells like perspiration, hotdogs, and lilacs."

"Lilacs?"

"They're her favorite flowers. Don't know why though there not pink. Ashlin smells like Mako and motor oil. Clip smells like holly water and gunpowder. Tech smells like chlorine and grease. Ava smells like paint and paper, and Drew smells like flowers and energy cells."

"And what about me?"

"You smell like Dragons, and the open sky."

"Huh. So what's next?" Drake said lighting a cigarette and offering one to Xavier.

"Next we go back to town, get some sleep. Tomorrow morning we talk to Lady Yuna and find out where the next stop in a pilgrimage is."

"Sounds like a plan. Nice outfit by the way."

"You like it, made it my self."

Xavier and Drake turned there backs on the ocean and made there way back to the village.

**THE VILLAGE LODGE**

Ashlin knew damn well what was in the black box on his bed, and if Xavier truly had his on already than he to would need to put his on. That was the agreement, if one had it on the other would too. But he was unsure if he was ready to handle that much of a Mako flow on a regular basis. Pulling Kuroaki out of its sheath Ashlin looked long and hard into the blade.

"Are we really ready for this kind of a commitment my old friend?"

He didn't expect the sword to answer him, but he knew damn well if it could it would have told him that it was one the last remaining paths left to redemption. Heaving a deep sigh Ashlin sliced his thumb open on the edge of Kuroaki. In his own blood he drew the roman number two on the cover of the box. With a hiss the lid opened and revealed Ashlins own war outfit. There was no backing out now. He was committed to the fight till its bitter end. Ashlin Kuroaki, the last student of a nameless Samurai master, apprentice to Sephiroth felt in the depths of his soul that the end was coming sooner than he would like it too. And the price of there victory might be too high for any one of them to pay.

_AN: Well this chapter sure took its sweet time getting out now didn't it. Nothing else to say really. School is kicking my ass so I don't know how long before the next one will come out. Hope fully it will be yet this year. So yeah ch.13 The path of Sin: Ifrit and Ixion coming some time this year… hopefully._

**THE MISADVENTURE OF ODOGG VOL.2 **

**MELON DREAMS**

It was a great Idea Leo thought. Clear out the secret beach and turn it into a tourist attraction. It had worked great even. So why was Odogg just standing there in his swim suit, head tilted to the side, mouth agape when he should have been on mob parole.

"Dogg what in the hell is wrong with you?"

"Mel… Mel… melons."

"Huh?"

"There so round, and delicious looking."

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

Odogg pointed down the beach.

Leo the Dragon turned his head to see what had rendered Odogg so retarded. And than he saw it, and he too was rendered dumb founded.

"There so big… and beautiful."

"Yes they are, and the moisture is rolling off them in such away that makes them look so much more appetizing."

"Uh-huh."

Coss took that moment to walk by the two drooling tall people.

"What are you guys looking-wooking at?"

In unison Odogg and Leo pointed down the beach.

"Melons, their so ripe and ready for the consuming."

"Look at the way they bounce and sway… it is so… hypnotic."

Cossette turned around in time to see Morgan, Leil, and Rikou walk by in skimp bikinis carrying two huge water melons each.

"YOU PIG-WIGS!" and with the Coss stormed off, nearly running into Army.

"Holly pissed Taru, what's her problem."

Again in unison Odogg and Leo pointed at the three Mithras that were still oblivious to the ogling they were receiving from almost every male on the beach.

"Melons."

"Yeah those are nice but check out the cans on that one." Army said pointing down the beach at a group of Galkas.

In unison Odogg and Leo followed Armies finger.

"Hmmm ice cold six packs."

_**FIN**_


	13. ch13 POS Ifrit and Ixion

Disclaimer: 1

All Final fantasy characters and locations are the exclusive property of Square Enix and do not belong to me.

Every thing else is me and my friends.

Ch. 13 The Path of Sin: Ifrit and Ixion

"It has to be done this way or we will never catch up with her."

Drake tried to keep up with Xavier as best as he could, but with as fast as he was storming to the beach he might as well be running. Normally this wouldn't have been a problem. However Xavier had woken them all early and told them to get down to the beach. He had managed to get some details out of Xavier between cups of coffee and what he was planning made sense except for one thing.

"Who is going to pilot the other ship? God-damn it "X" will you stop and talk to me."

"If you honestly don't know Drake than you will just have to find out with the rest of the team."

Xavier didn't say another word as he picked up more speed. As they entered the beach though all of Drakes questions went away. Waiting for them on the beach was Brother and his airship the Celsius.

"That is a really…."

"Big, magnificent, shear power incarnate?" Brother tried to fill in the words Drake was going to say next.

"Loud, yeah that's the word loud airship."

Before Brother could say anything else though a loud clap of thunder shattered the fragile morning sky.

"What in the hell was that?" Drake asked as he picked himself up off the ground.

"The other airship."

Drake joined Xavier as he looked at the forming shift portal opening up in the sky.

"Don't tell me."

"Fine I won't."

They just both watched as the Airship "Tech" had built emerged from the shift portal. With slow grace the air ship came to a landing right beside the Celsius.

"What the hell is all the commotion here?"

Drake and Xavier turned to see the rest of Team X-treme standing at the mouth of the beach.

"Actually this is why you are all here."

"Oh please do tell "X" so we can get back to sleep." Ava said while trying unsuccessfully to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"Ava, I could give you another eighty winks and it still wouldn't help."

This granted Xavier an immediate withering glare and a middle finger. Deciding he didn't have time to argue with Ava, Xavier turned back to the two airships.

"Ok fine I'm going to make this pain fully simple so that all of you can follow it. I am going to split the team in to two groups. I'm going to lead one group and Drake is going to lead the other. And these two ships are going to be our transportation while we are searching Spira for Xiedie."

"I don't mean to interrupt a good plan with an ugly truth but who in the hell are going to pilot those airships?" Ava said looking like she was ready to bite some ones head off.

"Well, "Tech" is going to pilot "Raine". That is provided of course that he can fly the ship he built."

"Of course I can fly it." "Tech" said offended

"Good. Than Drake, Ashlin, "Tech", Ava and Drew will be in "Raine". Make sure you're well stocked on healing items, not that I doubt Drew's abilities to heal the party, but it is good to be prepared. Me, "Z" and "Clip" will be in the "Celsius"."

"Again, I hate to interrupt a good plan with an ugly truth, but who is going to fly that airship?" Ava asked getting madder.

Xavier turned to look at the group. It took them a second to realize that he was looking specifically at one person. Every one turned to see who he was looking at. What they saw was "Z" standing the back of the group, rapidly turning pink in the face from the sudden attention that was being directed at her.

"So "Z", think you can fly that?"

"Z" regained her composer long enough to look at the "Celsius".

"Nobody is flying my ship but me."

Xavier rolled his eyes and head at Brother.

"Brother, I wouldn't fly in a ship you were piloting even if it were to save the world."

Brother was at a lose for words, however Drake found his voice.

"Ok. I'm lost, I'm angry, and I'm armed. Can some one tell me what's going on?"

"Boy you really are something aren't you Drake." "Z" said genuinely upset.

"No, I just want to know when you learned how to pilot an airship."

"About the same time you were going to Midgar and Alexandria three times a week to learn how to jump."

"How in the hell did Xavier know and I didn't."

By this point Drake and "Z" were in each others faces.

"Because unlike you he pays attention, boy do I pity your team."

"I'm a fine leader."

"The hell if you are."

"I'll bet my team gets to Ifrit before your team gets to Ixions temple."

"Drake you could leave now and I could take my time learning to fly that piece of shit Brother calls an airship and we would still get done before you."

Brother took that moment to interject.

"My airship is magnificent, and you are not flying it little miss pink and…"

What ever Brother was going to say next stopped short when "Z" put her fist in his mouth. However Drake and "Z" still hadn't gotten out of each others faces.

Xavier finally having had enough did interject.

"Z" how long do you think it will take to get your self familiarized with that airship?"

"Z" finally looked away from Drake and at the "Celsius".

"Well provided the sleeping wonder over there didn't do any thing to extravagant to it, give me about three hours."

"You have two. Now as for the rest of you. Get ready. Any thing you think you might need, get. Any item you're out of or running low, replace. Drew, Ava as nice as your dresses and skirts look you need to get your selves some pants or shorts. I need you two to be as mobile as possible. Drake and Ashlin you two need to get together and go over strategy. Speaking of Ashlin where is he?"

Every one once again looked to the back of the group to where Ashlin was standing rubbing his head and scratching his tattoo.

"_Time get moving, gotta move. Need to act, must move, must destroy."_

"Ashlin"

"_Must smite my adversaries, must destroy."_

"Ashlin…"

"_Must obliterate all that stand in my way, must kill."_

"Ashlin, who are you hearing?"

"_Praise be to Jenova, Hojos will be done."_

"ASHLIN!"

Ashlin snapped back to his senses.

"Yeah "X" what do you need?"

Xavier looked Ashlin right in the eyes.

"I need you to be here, take one of your arm bands off."

Ashlin hesitantly took one of his arm bands off. As soon as he did he stopped sweating and shaking. He instantly felt better.

"Well that was… Unexpected."

"Not entirely, I want you to do me a favor Ashlin."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Unless your fighting I want you to keep at least one arm band off at all times."

"Yeah, I think that might be best."

"We don't need your other self making a comeback tour."

"No defiantly not, we don't need that kind of excitement right now."

"That goes for all of you, any unresolved issues you have with each other or me, deal with them in the next two hours. We are going up against odds that we have never faced before and are not expected to do well. The casualty rate for this mission from now on is exceedingly high. However I say we can do it. I don't expect perfection from any of you, but I do expect nothing less than your all. Find what is important to you and that is what you fight for. Don't fight to save the world, it is too big and you don't know many of the assholes in it. I for one am fighting to protect those that I love, and to regain what I have lost."

"Don't worry Xavier." Drake said waving a hand dismissively.

"Yeah we'll help you get your girl friend back." "Z" said flashing a toothy smile and giving the thumbs up.

"But Xavier I gotta ask you something."

"What is that Ashlin?"

"_DON'T YOU WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS HOT LIKE ME?"_ Ashlin sang and to emphasize the phrase turned an ass cheek to him and slapped it.

Xavier rolled his eyes and head away from Ashlin to look at "Z"

"_DON'T YOU WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS A FREAK LIKE ME?" _"Z" sang smacking her ass.

"Yeah, this is going to be good. Just a little walk in the park."

Xavier looked back at the two air ships where Ashlin and "Z" were still singing and dancing, poorly. Shacking his head Xavier turned back to the village.

**A LITTLE LATER**

Neither one of them knew what it was Xavier wanted them to do but they both knew that it was better to just go along with what he said. It all would make sense in the end. So Ava and Drew had made there way to the one and only clothing shop in Besaid. The selection was limited but good at the same time. When they both emerged they were both wearing whole new outfits. Drew had managed to find a simple pants and shirt combo done in shades of red, while Ava had found a black T-shirt and black and purple pants. Over the shirt Ava had put on a piece of simple armor also the color purple.

Deciding they should talk to people who would know more than them selves Ava went to talk to Lulu to see if she might have any suggestions. Drew went to find Yuna. She found her in the temple where she was talking to "Clip". It turned out to be very beneficial to them both. Ava learned a few new black magic spells, while Drew and Clip learned some new white magic spells.

**BACK DOWN BY THE BEACH**

Drake stood atop "Raine" deep in thought, his sights set straight ahead at the horizon line. Subconsciously he was aware of the beauty he was looking at. He saw the cerulean waters, crystal clear in their purity, rolling in and out of the beach. He saw the light fluffy clouds as they made their slow journey across the sky. However his head was else where. He had not even officially given up command of the team, and Xavier had put him back in control of a part of it. On some level he was happy that Xavier thought he was good enough to be a leader, but he had been so looking forward to just being second in command again. Than there was his wings. He was ecstatic that his mother and sister had granted him flight, if only in a limited amount. He just whished he could make them work when he wanted them to, not when he desperately needed them to.

"What's eating you Fly boy?"

Drake didn't even turn his head to look at Ashlin.

"Are we ready?"

"I think Drew and Ava are still getting ready but other than that, yeah we're ready."

Drake sighed and turned to Ashlin.

"That's not what I meant. Are we ready for this mission?"

"Possibly. We learned a lot from our fights here, and I have my new power. We should do ok."

Drake turned back to the ocean.

"I certainly hope you are right my friend. Xavier won't be there to bail us out again."

**THE BEACH**

Xavier watched with pride as his team assembled for what was going to be their hardest mission yet. Every one looked nervous, and he couldn't blame them. The odds were stacked against them in more ways than any of them could imagine. Yet still every one seemed calm and at peace. They had come a long way from there days as SeeD candidates. However Xavier knew that their biggest challenges were about to come.

"You look pleased with your self." Drake said as he and Ashlin made their way over to where he was standing.

"I was just watching every one and admiring how far every one seems to have come. I know that things haven't been easy, and their only going to get harder. But some how I think we'll do just fine."

"Do you believe that?" Ashlin asked.

"Not as much as I just made it sound I did, but more than you're thinking I do right now."

The three of them stood there looking at each other, none of them wanting to break the silence. However Xavier finally did.

"Keep your eyes open and your wits about you and you'll do fine. Don't be too hard on Drew, she is more nuke than heal, but she will do her best. Though she is a bitch, I think Ava's heart is finally with the team. As for "Tech" look past his klutziness and you will see a great man just looking for his opportunity."

Drake and Ashlin took this all in. Neither one could tell though what Xavier was thinking though; his goggles hid his eyes and emotions too well.

"How many of us are you expecting to make it out of this?" Drake asked reluctantly.

"All of you. I sure as hell can't fight Xiedie on my own." Xavier said as he turned towards the Celsius.

"That and I sure as hell ain't buying the beer when this is done."

**CHAMBER OF THE FAITH, KILIKA TEMPLE**

John Onikage watched as Xiedie in the fox girls body put the finishing touches on what ever spell she was doing now. There were times in his life when he actually didn't question her because it just wasn't worth it. This was one of those times. Silently He watched as two titan sized shadows emerged from the ground where the Ifrit faith should have been. He was to transfixed by the shadows incarnate that he almost missed a third Silver colored titan join them.

"Are they not impressive John? Do they not make you tremble in your boots?"

"No, no they do not."

"Than what has you so quiet John? In all the time I have known you; you have never been this quiet."

John chose not too answer the question, but Xiedie could guess.

"You hate my daughter don't you?"

"I have been chasing her for a long time for you with the express intention to kill her so I could get at Lofbrah. And now that she is so close I can do nothing because you are using her to get at Lofbrah."

"Why is this a problem you will still be able to get Lofbrah."

"Yeah but killing her would hurt him more than my chain blade ever could. But now that you have her I will not be able to kill her."

Xiedie knew that this is what was bothering John, and truth be told she couldn't wait to sacrifice his ass to be the final Avatar. He would be so much easier to control as Sin.

"I'll tell you what John. If by some chance Xavier Lofbrah is able to get her back to her normal self and she chooses to once again to go with him over me, than yes you can kill her. But until than you will leave her to me."

John chose to leave it at that, he would just have to see how it turned out. How ever this was going nowhere good, and after he killed Lofbrah he was out, he had had enough.

**KILIKA**

To be out right honest no one had known what to expect when they landed in Kilika. Thankfully "Tech" had been right and "Raine" now floated next to a dock. How ever as they slowly made there way through the village there was one thing that was nagging the hell out of every one. Where in the hell were all the people.

Kilika was a ghost town, nothing was moving. Every where they looked it was apparent that John Onikage and his Mi'ihen had been here, and not too long ago at that. However even though there was nothing moving, there also weren't any dead bodies. It was like the entire village had just vanished.

"So who else is creeped out here?" Ava asked as she tried to find some sing of life.

"You know I actually expected Drew to ask that first." Drake said as he moved deeper yet into the village.

"I think it would be pointless to look in the village any further." Ashlin said as he too continued to look for any thing useful.

"So where do we have yet to look?" Drew asked looking at the team.

"In there."

Every one looked to where "Tech" was pointing. In front of them were the remains of the heavy wooden gate that kept the villagers safe from the monsters that inhabited the woods between the village and the temple. Every one just looked at the demolished gate, every one wondering the exact same thing. "What could've done that?"

"So, dose any one else have a really bad feeling about this?"

Drake had expected that out of Drew, maybe even Ava, but not "Tech".

"Ashlin suit up we're heading in. That goes for every one else, I want you ready for anything."

While every one was getting ready Ashlin took that moment to pull Drake aside.

"What has Xavier told you about my past?"

"Nothing why?"

"Not to get into to many details, but I was under the control of some very evil people."

"I knew that much. You said so when we were in Vana'diel that you were under the control of Sephiroth."

"Yeah him as well as others, they controlled my mind. To this day I can still hear them inside of my head."

"What's your point Ashlin?"

"With this much energy flowing into me it will get progressively harder to resist there calling. If I lose control of my self there may be problems."

"Well we'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen."

As a team they walked through the demolished gate. What awaited them was nothing short of morbid. Bodies of both human and mob laid every where, and the smell was enough to turn anyone's stomach. Some ones stomach did turn.

"Ashlin while Drew finishes up with revisiting her lunch I need a path cleared. I don't want to deal with this."

Ashlin heaved a sigh, the dead should not be treated the way he was about to treat them. Ashlin reached into his pouch of holding and pulled out his arm bands. Carefully he put them on, and instantly felt the Mako flow into him at a higher rate.

"Finishing Technique, _MAKO ESENCE!"_

Almost instantly the woods in a straight line leading to the temple was leveled. In the next instant the debris was blown away. As soon as he was done Ashlin removed one of his arm bands.

"There the path is cleared, and the remaining mobs should leave us alone."

"Well I would think that it is safe to assume that we are too late, so every one be ready for any thing."

As one they started down the path Ashlin cleared. Every where they looked there was destruction, but it was hard to tell weather or not it was from Ashlin or from what ever had attacked the village.

They didn't have to wait long to figure it out. As they stepped on to the stairs of the temple they were confronted by Heartless and Nobodies.

"Well this explains a lot." Ashlin said pulling Kuroaki.

Ava unleashed a Firaga spell incinerating the small group of creatures.

"Not really, we knew that she was using these things now."

"I guess your right Ava. Learned a few tricks did we?"

"Yes, when Xavier told us to take care of anything we needed to I went and had Lulu teach me the higher end spells."

"Nice." "Tech" said pulling a Blitz ball from his pouch of holding and kicked it at a rampaging heartless stopping it dead in its tracks.

"Nice shot."

"Thanks Drew, I used to play pro."

"What ever." Drew said putting neat holes in the heads of three more heartless.

Drake looked up the length of the stairs at the apparently never ending barrage of Heartless and Nobodies.

"This will take too long, We need a better plan." Drake said taking to the air. He noticed that his back was starting to tingle.

"Great I wonder what I'll do this time."

Drake, and every one else was so preoccupied that they didn't see the Nobody come up behind Drake and attack him. Drakes back was on fire, and with out thinking he was in the air. As before his wraith wings tore themselves from his back. However instead of going higher or sending the magical energy to his throwing arm, it went to his lungs. His lungs burned with such intensity that he had to exhale, and when he did he expelled gout of fire that blanked the Heartless and Nobodies like napalm. With the last of the fire expelled Drakes wings folded up and disappeared. The ground was not forgiving when he landed.

Breathing deeply to calm himself Drake tried to stand up.

"Whoa now, take it easy big guy."

"Thanks "Tech", just give me a minute and I'll be fine." Drake said leaning heavily on the smaller man.

"So, dragon's fire?"

"Apparently Ava. I'm still trying to learn all the new stuff I can do now."

"I got a great Idea if any one wants to hear it."

"And that would be Ash."

"Well since our leader has cleared us a path, I think we need to take advantage of it."

Apprehensively they took to the temple door, not sure of what might come flying out at them. The antechamber was all but destroyed. Statues lay in various states all over the place.

"Not to sound disrespectful, but do you think she has it out for the Avatars."

"What was your first clue, Ava?" "Tech" asked not too kindly, toeing a shattered statue head.

"Sorry gosh, bite my damn head off why don't you."

"Tech" stormed past her, making his way silently to the back of the temple.

"Ava, there's this little thing called tack, I want you to practice it while we are in the temples." Drake said standing beside Ava.

"I didn't mean to be disrespectful, he didn't need to be so pissy."

"These temples were a major part of his families heritage. This is almost a direct slap in the face, not only to him, but the entire populace of Spira."

Ava just watch silently as "Tech" started to clear away debris from a lift.

"If you want to get to the chamber of the Faith, we need to get this cleared." "Tech" said passively.

As a team they cleared the lift. As soon as the last bit was removed it started to move.

"So what can we expect down there "Tech"?" Ava asked as nicely as she could.

"Tech" gave her a long side-long glance before he answered.

"Fire, lots and lots of fire. Almost the entire antechamber will be filled with it, and if we have to do any of the cloister trials they will involve fire."

"I hope you know how to do these trials "Tech""

"Why Ava, afraid of a little heat."

Ava didn't have a chance to reply as the lift came to a stop. What awaited them was not fire. Every where they looked there was death and destruction. Temple guards and villagers laid every where. Flames that had burned for a millennia or more were now as still as the dead that choked the hall ways of the antechamber.

"I really don't like how quiet it is."

"There is a strong possibility that she has already left Drew."

The temple didn't get any better either the closer they got to the chamber of the faith.

"I got a hundred gill that says she ain't in there and we are walking into a trap."

No one was in a rush to take Avas bet; they knew it would be a losing one.

"Even if we are walking into a trap we need to spring it so that no one else dose, that and the faith needs to be put to rest, again."

As a team they entered the Chamber of the Faith. It wasn't too hard since a very large hole had been blown into the wall where the ornate door should have been. What greeted them was not a weeping faith or a grossly mutated Ifrit. Instead there was just very deep shadows.

"So, uh where's the faith?" Ava asked.

"It's not here."

"Well no shit Drake we can see that, thank you captain obvious."

"Shut up Ava I need to think."

"By all means take your time "Fly boy" I know the act of thought is very painful for you. Good thing you've done it before or this could take awhile."

"What did you just say?"

"That it hurts for you to think."

"No the other part you pompous bitch."

"What having done it before?"

"That's it! That's why she ain't here."

"Why?"

"When I took my summoners exam to get Ifrit, after we left the cave there was a terrible roar from the cave, we just thought it was Ifrit being pissed that we beat him so fast. I bet it was in all reality Xiedie taking his soul for her sick goal."

Instantly the room grew darker. From the now deeper shadows stepped two massive Dark-side Heartless and a Twilight-thorn Nobody.

"Yeah trap, walked right into that son-of-a-bitch. Just, poot trap. Yeah great leader I am."

"Won't hear any complaints on that one Drake."

"Ava, blow me."

Ava would have more than likely said another snide remark, more than likely something along the lines of having to find the body part in question. How ever the three monstrous titans were almost done forming, and a disembodied voice took that moment to speak.

"Very nicely done my son, you figured that out right away."

Every one stopped and looked at Drake.

"What? I know she ain't talking to me. My mother's a dragon."

"Actually child your mother was human, and your father was dragoon. Both were my faithful servants and received my gift to them with honor. That dragon killed them and raised you to be against me."

Instantly Drakes anger flared. He didn't know if what she had told him was true or not, but it was the most any one had ever talked about his past. It also explained all his studies on love, honor, and doing the right thing.

Every one watched as Drake stood there trembling in rage.

"Well I for one think I have heard enough." Ashlin said pulling on his armband.

"Since there isn't a Faith here to be saved lets just get rid of these uglies and move on to the next one."

Drakes back was on fire as he nodded his head in consent.

Every one charged.

"_Do you really want to defy your mother?"_

Drake took flight at the Twilight-thorn.

"_I refuse to believe any thing you tell me."_

Drake wasn't even at the peak of his jump, and he buried his spear into the forehead of the Twilight-thorn. It was hardly affected by the attack, to prove this it swatted at Drake. Drake pulled his spear out and jumped up again just in time to avoid being hit.

"_You can't ignore me forever."_

**ON THE GROUND**

"_You can't ignore us forever."_

Ashlin danced away from a barrage of black lightening from the Twilight-thorn.

"_I wouldn't count on that, the dead are easily ignored."_

Ashlin spun at the Twilight-thorn bring Kuroaki into solid contact with its ankle. The Twilight-thorn shuddered and stepped back a step.

"_Only one of us is dead."_

Ashlin had to quickly spin, and duck under another set of lightening attacks. In the process he kicked the opened wound.

"_Both of you will be dead again soon."_

Ashlin rushed the wound again, all feet fists and sword. He didn't know if he was getting any where with the attack, but it kept back peddling.

**DARK-SIDE ONE**

"Tech" had chosen to go after the Dark-side on the right. He found the thing to be easier than expected, but it didn't matter entirely too much. This thing was the end result of desiccating the temple, it would die. Quickly "Tech" dodged away from a lumbering swing of its massive arm. Just as quickly he rushed in and delivered a punch to its wrist.

The Dark-side immediately shot straight up clutching its writs in pain. Taking the open opportunity "Tech" rushed in and drop kicked its ankle bringing it to its knees in absolute pain. Seizing yet further opportunity "Tech" rushed the now exposed head.

"FINISHING TECHNIQUE, BLITZ RUSH!"

Tech was a blur of motion as every kick, and punch found its intended mark.

"FIGHTING SKILL, RISEING DRAGON WAVE!"

"Tech" caught the heartless right under the chin with a rising uppercut sending it into the air. Following the mob into the air he continued to punch and kick its face till the reached the apex of there mutual flight.

"LIMIT BREAK, DRAGON KICK!"

With all his might "Tech" flipped over and brought his energy filled feet down hard on the bridge of the Dark-sides nose. "Tech" landed heavily on his feet, the Dark-side vanished in a silent explosion of shadows.

"One down, one to go." "Tech" said retrieving his Blitz ball from his pouch of holding.

**DARK-SIDE TWO**

Ava would be damned if she was going to allow "Tech" defeat a Dark-side and she couldn't. However it seamed to take less damage from magical attacks than it did physical ones. That didn't stop her from trying though.

"FINISHING TECHNIQUE, FIRAGA FURY!"

The Dark-side went down hard but it still wasn't dead.

"Damn it all to hell."

"FINISHING TECHNIQUE, TRIGGER HAPPY!"

The Dark-side took every hit like it was a fatal hit. Of which it was, the Dark-side imploded dispersing its shadow every where.

"Hey Ava, I bet the silver one is vulnerable to magic." Drew said pointing at the Twilight-thorn.

Drake and Ashlin were finding this out the hard way. It easily shook every thing they threw at it. Drake pushed off of the Twilight-thorns head. He felt the wraith wings tear from his back.

"Dragoon of the first order limit break, STEAL RAIN!"

For his efforts Drake was snatched out of the sky and hurled to the ground.

"LIMIT BREAK, MANA MELTDOWN!"

Ava started at the top of her magical list and hit the Twilight-thorn with every thing on it till she reached the bottom of it.

With an ear splitting scream the Twilight-thorn collapsed in upon itself, drowning the room in light.

"Well that certainly was an educational experience." Ava said leaning on her staff.

"Educational, the only thing we have learned is that Xiedie is one step further ahead of us and one of us is her son."

"Ashlin, one take an arm band off and two I don't ever want to hear that again." Drake said picking himself up off the ground.

"So, what do we do now?"

Every one looked at Drake.

"We need to get in touch with Xavier."

**DJOSE TEMPLE**

They had landed the "Celsius" right in front of Djose temple in order to avoid any unnecessary confrontations with the Mi'ihen. When they had entered the temple they found it deserted. Honestly they had not expected any one but temple guards to begin with. The followers of Yeven had abandoned it right after Sin-Jecht had been defeated. After that the Youth League had taken it over as there base of operations, till the Mi'ihen had chased them away. Now there was nothing.

The three members of team X-treme had made there way to the cloister trials. Xavier watched as the magical lightening that was ever present in the temple was angrily dancing every where. Every where they weren't supposed to that was.

"Let me guess, those aren't right."

""Clip", when was the last time that you saw lightening in a temple?"

"The last time I saw it conjured, or just in it like this?"

"Like this."

"Well "Z" I have never seen it like this in a temple."

"This isn't normal, it is never this erratic."

"Clip" and "Z" both looked at Xavier questioningly.

"This temple is for the Avatar Ixion. I can't remember too much about his history, but he is a lightening based Avatar. But normally the currents follow a very specific path; you can see the path there on the ceiling clear as day. They all arced towards the center, there; it activated a lift to the second floor so that you can do the next test."

"Oh, okay where's the lift?"

Xavier stepped to the center of the room and looked up at the ceiling. With a shudder the center of the ceiling lowered to the floor.

"Yeah I just want to get on this thing."

"Clip" didn't have much choice as "Z" shoved him on to the lift. More than once all three of them thought that the lift was going to crash to the ground. However the next hall way was a bigger mess than the last one.

"So, what do we do now?"

"You know "Clip" I always thought you were rather intelegant."

"What's that supposed to mean "Z"?"

"You're just asking a lot of questions."

"And how would you suggest getting across the large hole in the floor that is filled with lightening?"

"Z" walked up to the hole judging the distance. Taking several paces back "Z" rushed at the hole. As she reached the edge of the hole she jumped, tucking herself into a ball to avoid the angry surge of lightening. Hitting the other side "Z" rolled with the landing. Apparently though she hadn't made it perfectly through the lightening, her hood was smoldering.

"Like that." "Z" said patting down her hood.

"Oh yeah because I can so make that jump." "Clip" said retrieving a small blue ball off the ground to throw at "Z".

Xavier stopped him though and took the ball from him. "Clip" watched as Xavier continued to search the floor.

"What are you looking for Xavier?"

"There should be another one of these here some where. "Z" is it over by you?"

"Z" took a minute to look around.

"Yeah I got it, here." "Z" said throwing the other ball at Xavier.

Xavier easily caught the ball. Turning around he found the small pedestal that they went into. Carefully he set the balls into the slots and pushed it to the edge of the hole. He wasn't sure if it would work the way it was supposed to or not because of the currants underneath. Xavier sighed as he set a foot on it and gave it a violent shove. It shakily wobbled in midair as it settled into place.

""Clip" you go first."

"Oh yeah make me go first."

"Yes, because if falls after you get off of it I can still make it across."

"Oh. Okay."

"Now don't putts around out there. Get on and get off."

"Clip" backed up a few steps and ran at the hole. With a leap he landed on the pedestal, it shuddered violently under "Clips" weight. "Clip" leapt again, and the pedestal went crashing down to the first floor. Xavier heaved a deep sigh as he took several long strides back. Xavier dashed at the hole. Half the distance to the hole the lightening flared out of control. Xavier altered his course slightly and jumped at the wall instead. Xavier hit the wall running. Almost immediately the lightening started hitting the wall where Xavier had been. He tried to avoid it as best he could, but there is only so much you can do while running on a wall. Xavier landed on the other side smoking.

"I think that you have taken the term smoker a little too far." "Clip said trying to make light of the situation.

Xavier dusted himself off and started walking to the Chamber of the Faith. Xavier looked in the hole in the wall that was easily twice the height of Xavier.

"Ten to one odds were late."

""Clip" I am so not taking that bet." "Z" said walking through the hole.

Xavier and "Clip" were quick on her heals.

"Um, "X" is that right?"

Xavier looked at what "Z" was pointing at.

"No "Z" we are too late, she got him." Xavier said looking at the monstrosity that was baying before them.

"I hope I don't have to tell you to keep clear of that horn right."

"Z" rushed the monstrous horse. "Clip" started casting any buff he could think of. Xavier did a few hand seals and made a half a dozen clones of him self, and rushed the monster.

"_Come children of Odin, I will send you to the far plane."_

"Oh fun, this one is happy to be back."

This didn't stop Xavier or "Z" from attacking. "Clip" took every chance he could to shoot at the possessed Avatar.

"I suppose this is a good time to ask if he is able to overdrive."

Xavier didn't know if it could or not, however one of his clones met its end by getting hit by Aero spark.

"FINAL ATTACK, SUGAR RUSH!"

Much like Drakes "Dragoon Dance" "Z" did every form she knew and every special ability she knew as well. However this angered the Avatar.

""Z" I don't know if or even how much damage you did, however you did piss it off."

Ixion rushed in amongst them thrashing its head from side to side. "Z" and "Clip" dodged aside as best they could. Xavier on the other hand tried to jump over the enraged avatar. Unfortunately for Xavier Ixion chose to rear his head catching his horn under one of the straps of Xavier's pack. Xavier was thrown around like a rag doll over and over again. Xavier was getting rather tired of being stabbed by this electrified horn. With a flick of his wrist he had a knife in hand and cut the straps from his shoulders. When he was finally loose Xavier swung himself up onto Ixions back. Doing the proper seals Xavier absorbed his remaining clones.

Xavier's body shuddered as he absorbed the clones. Reaching down he grabbed the remainder of his straps and he gave a wrenching tug. Xavier swore he heard bones break. With all his might Xavier held the rogue Avatar down.

""Z" finish this thing off!"

It didn't take "Z" long to gather the dark energies.

"LIMIT-BREAK, NEO-BLACK-DEATH!"

Ixion screamed out as "Z" drove the black ball of death. They watched as the rogue Avatar collapsed in upon it self. Eventually all that was left was the Faith.

"_You, ass holes! I'll get you."_

""Clip" send him!"

With out question "Clip" pulled his gun on the Faith and sent it, in every direction.

"So what now?"

"We need to get moving. Xiedie is further ahead of us than we thought."

The three left the Faith to disperse into nothing ness.

_AN: Yet another chapter that took its grand old time getting out. I hope this isn't turning into a repeating habit. Oh well, Ch.14 the path of sin, Bahamut. Coming sooner than latter._

The Miss-adventures of Odogg vol.3

Nightmares and leaping lizzy

Just one more, that's all he needed, the gods had told him if he killed 1,000 Leaping Lizzards the bounding boots would be his. But there was a condition; he had to fight them naked. No armor, no weapons. Just him in all his Odogg glory. And it came down to this one last Lizzy. The battle was epic, his punches were precise, and when the Lizzy was felled, there still was no Bounding boots.

"What this is so unfair. Why, I did every thing you told me to and still no boots."

Odogg through himself to the ground. With out warning another Lizzy popped. Odogg watched as the Lizzy walked past him. Than out of no where a pebble hit the Lizzy in the head and it fell. Odogg watched as it dissolved into the coveted boots and they were picked up by.

"KAZUKO! YOU BASTARD! NOOOOOOOO…."

Odogg sat bolt up right, a cold sweat pouring down his face.

"My god I am never wearing these things to bed."


	14. Ch 14 POS Bahamut

Disclaimer: 1

All Final fantasy characters and locations are the exclusive property of Square Enix and do not belong to me.

Every thing else is me and my friends.

CH 14 THE PATH OF SIN: BAHAMUT

It had been a great idea. Skip Macalania temple and go right to Bevelle. The thought had been skip Shiva and go right to Bahamut. While she would be getting the ice queen they would wait for her at the king of dragons. However as they were flying over the Macalania woods the ice queen and the Queen of darkness attacked.

"INCOMMING!"

"That is so vague "Z". What is in coming?"

"If you really want to know I am looking at Shiva."

"Shiva, you're shitting me. Damn it, she moved faster than I thought she would." Xavier said pulling his new shirt and jacket on.

"I'll be on the bridge shortly."

With that Xavier went over to where he had bound and gagged Brother.

"Come on you're needed."

With that he violently undid Brothers restraints and took off for the Bridge.

**BRIDGE OF THE CELSIUS**

"What do we have guys?" Xavier asked as he rushed onto the bridge.

"One very angry Avatar coming up on our tail." Buddy said as he poured over his monitor.

"All right guys we'll meet them on the roof. Brother your ship is yours."

"About time, miss pink and stuff flies like a mad woman."

"Stuff it Brother, your ship handles like a mad cow." "Z" said as she got out of the pilots seat.

"Enough! "Z", "Clip" lets get moving."

The three members of Team X-treme moved out of the cabin and on to the lift. As the lift made its way to the roof every one got ready. "Clip" fed fire shells into his shot gun while "Z" put on her gloves. Xavier waited his face cold and passive.

"Nice Jacket "X", make it your self?"

"Yes, my field pack was destroyed in that last fight." Xavier replied to "Clips" question.

"Looks good on you."

Xavier didn't reply as the doors slowly opened out on to the roof of the Celsius.

**THE ROOF OF THE CELSIUS**

The wind howled past them as they made there way to the center of the roof. Deciding it would be a good idea to keep his hair out of his face Xavier tied back his bangs. It didn't take long for a cloud of concentrated black mist to appear before them. From the black depths alone female figure emerged. Her black almost see through cloths hardly covered her, but Xavier new the truth. Even though they were looking at Shyri, under the skin Xiedie still lurked.

"Is that her?" "Z" asked in Xavier's ear.

Xavier nodded.

"My dear, you have come for me." Xiedie said in Shyris voice.

Xavier said nothing as his rage started to boil to the surface.

"Have you come to rescue me my love?" she laughed.

Xavier felt instantly sick.

"You have something I want Xiedie, and I intend to get her back."

"What if she doesn't want to come back? Did you ever think of that? Maybe she is happy with me. Or are you worried that your precious Shyri has found the arms of another man, someone older perhaps."

Xavier exploded forward, but was brought up short. All at once he found him self being held several inches off the ground by the dark Queen her self, one handed none the less.

"You will not touch my daughter again."

Xavier watched as a single tear rolled down Shyris cheek. She was still in there some where, waiting for him. Desperately Xavier reached a hand out. His fingers brushed the Matieria that was fastened to her chocker and instantly his head was flooded with images of her in tremendous pain. Just as soon as it had started it was over as Xavier was hurled back by his team mates.

"Enough playing, it is time for you to die." Xiedie yelled.

With out further prompting she summoned dark Shiva to her side.

"Who was playing Xiedie, I will have her. And together we will bring you to your knees in defeat. And unlike Odin I will not hesitate to kill you. I will bath your blood."

"WE WILL SEE, ODINS CHAMPION! Shiva kill them, slowly!"

Shiva advanced on them. Team X-treme did not back away from the challenge. As Xavier and "Z" charged in "Clip" unloaded three flame shots. Two missed, the third hit high on her chest causing her to back pedal in pain. While she was still reeling Xavier slid at her taking her feet out, and "Z" violently drove a knee in to her chin.

With a back flip Shiva landed on her feet, wiping a trickle of blue blood from her chin. All at once she charged batting "Z" and Xavier in opposite directions, her site set on "Clip". "Clip" fired wildly at the Avatar, but nothing hit home. "Clip" found him self on the receiving end of several violent kicks. "Clip" felt really cold as he lay on the roof almost out of it.

With a flourish of her hand Shiva started to cast a high level blizzard spell at "Clip". However her spell was stopped short by Xavier casting fira on her. While she was still writhing in pain "Z" tried to cast a slow spell on her, but missed.

Xavier took the opportunity to rush in letting Brotherhood do all his talking for him. Xavier was hardly a match for her speed though and with a few evasive dodges Shiva had Xavier on the ground again. Out of nowhere "Z" flew at Shiva, she never seen it coming. Xavier could tell from the way she was moving that she had caste hast on her self.

Shiva and "Z" traded one vicious blow after another. Catching One of Shiva's Feet that had been coming at her head "Z" brought the ice Queen to the ground and broke her leg. However "Z" didn't let go of the broken leg. "Z" had finally had enough as her face took on an expression of absolute haltered.

"Finishing Technique, A different Beat!"

"Z" hurled the Avatar into the air and delivered several flip kicks to her chest and face, sending her higher. "Z" landed heavily and jumped again gathering her dark energies to her hand.

"_LIMIT-BREAK, NEO-BLACK-DEATH!"_

"Z" forced the black ball into Shiva's ribs. When it detonated Shiva and "Z" went flying in opposite directions. Xavier had to jump to catch "Z" to keep her from sailing clear of the airship. When he landed "Z" was unconscious in his arms.

Xavier looked down at the unconscious form of "Z" in his arms, she looked so tired and at peace while she slept in his arms.

"My god, how long have you been holding that much hate in side of you." Xavier thought as he set her down by "Clip".

Xavier knew that her limit-break relied on her inner anger, that's why it was black. It never occurred to him that she was anything other than happy all the time. He couldn't help but feel he had failed her in some way. He abandoned that line of thought as Shiva started to move again.

"_You little shits, how dare you defy me. I will not allow you to reach…"_

What ever Shiva had been about to say was brought up short by Brotherhood sticking firmly in between her eyes.

"Jesus Xavier, where did you learn to through your Gunblade like that?" "Clip" asked from where he had been healing "Z".

"A little trick I learned from a boy in Travers town." Xavier said as he pulled the Gunblade from Shiva's skull.

The second the blade was free the airship was bombarded by a fierce blizzard spell.

"_I AM SICK OF YOU BASTARDS DESTROYING MY AVATARS!"_

Team X-treme didn't have a chance to defend them selves as the air ship did a sudden nose dive. Xavier found himself and his team thrown clear of the airship free falling to the icy-depths bellow.

"_Note to self, Blizzard spells make airships nose dive, and slip proof Ninja boots are anything but. Damn that water looks cold."_

Xavier's thoughts went black just before he collided with the water.

**SOME TIME LATTER**

Xavier became aware of a constant dripping. The constant dripping was seriously starting to damage his calm. Carefully Xavier started to open his eyes. He didn't get them opened very far before he closed them again with a hiss.

"John, put his goggles back on. I want him to see this." Xavier heard Xiedie say.

He felt a set of hands roughly grab his head and force his goggles on, crookedly. Shacking his head a little to straighten them, Xavier opened his eyes. He did not expect what he saw, instead of John Onikage it was "Big" John standing over him.

"You know Xiedie, I never thought it would be possible to get worst than Onikage, but you just keep proving me wrong." Xavier said from where he was sitting on the floor.

"Big" John did not hesitate to punch Xavier in the face. Xavier didn't let it faze him as he turned his head and spit out a mouth full of blood.

"That is enough John." Xiedie said in an almost sweet tone.

"Big" John moved aside as Xiedie walked right up to where Xavier was sitting on the floor, legs out in front of him bound securely. An almost innocent smile spread across Her face as she made her daughters body sit, straddling Xavier's upper legs. Their faces were a hairs breath away from each others in this position. Xavier felt his cold fury rising, as he watched Xiedie take pleasure in tormenting him. All at once Xiedie leaned in ever so slightly and kissed Xavier full on. Xavier heard an audible gasp of disgust from beside him; he could only assume it was "Z".

"I see now what my daughter sees in you Xavier. Even while resisting me that had to be one of the sweetest kisses I have gotten in a long time." Xiedie said getting off of him.

Xavier turned his head again and spat.

"Hey John, come here."

John looked to Xiedie, she just shrugged. So John walked back over to Xavier and knelt down on the balls of his feet in front of Xavier.

"No closer."

A little confused "Big" John leaned his head in. With out warning Xavier launched his head forward and drove his forehead into the bridge of "Big" John's nose, breaking it.

"Now Xavier was it necessary to do that. I am after all the one tormenting you."

"He struck me first, and I will not hit you while you are in Shyri's body."

"Hate me all you want Xavier, but your body wants my daughter any way it can get it…" she pointedly said while pointing at Xavier's lap.

"And my daughters' hips don't lie either and she wants you just as much."

Xavier knew she was telling the truth, he could feel his own male longings, and could smell hers they were so strong.

Xavier turned his head to avoid looking at her.

"What the hell do you want with us, you Bitch."

"Such language Zella, do your parents know that you talk like that?"

"Stuff it you hag. If I could move my arms I would show you what I thought of you."

"I'm sure you would Zella. However I am not as stupid as the Johns."

"Maybe not in a strictly book sense."

"Oh are you going to get in on this conversation as well Cliphord? I never thought a Creedington would ever get involved in such a worldly affair."

"It's "Clip", and we get involved in what ever we want."

"Is that why there hasn't been a Creedington presence in any major conflict in the last five hundred or so years?"

Xiedie looked at the entire group as she spoke.

"Did you know that the Creedington clan of white mages has always been with out rivals, through out there entire clans existence. Every healing item this world has ever taken for granted has been invented by a Creedington."

Xavier and "Z" looked at "Clip". "Clip continued to just glare at Xiedie.

"I remember your clan's progenitor quite well, that man was an animal in bed. Never would have imagined though that his legacy would have lasted so long."

"Xiedie that is quite enough!" Xavier said joining "Clip" in his glaring.

"Why are we still here if we are such a problem for you?"

"Well dear…"

"I'm not Odin, and your not Shyri so don't call me that."

"… fine be that way you little shit, was just trying to keep it pleasant. I tell you, youth has no respect any more. Any way, you were so intent on stopping me from getting Bahamut that I thought I would let you watch as I destroy your precious Avatar."

"We will stop you."

"I seriously doubt that. Speaking of "we" were is the rest of your team _"Lover"_?"

"I swear I am going to enjoy killing you, slowly I might add. I will be painted in your blood."

"Hmmmm, you sure do know how to talk dirty to a girl, but that doesn't answer the question."

"There waiting for you at the ruined temple, the one Anima calls home."

"Hm, they are waiting their time; Bahamut is the last one I need. Even as we speak John is on his way to Zanarkand to become the final summon."

Xavier just continued to glare at Xiedie.

"Well now that we are done with Q and A time, I have work that needs doing."

With that Xiedie turned back to the center of the room and started to do her rituals that would bring back the Bahamut Faith. Xavier scooted closer to "Z".

"Are you ready to go?" Xavier said hardly above a whisper.

"I'm not speaking to you."

"Oh why not, what the hell did I do now?"

"You let her kiss you, and got excited about it."

"Ok when we are out of this I'm going to tie you up, straddle your hips, and kiss you like that and see if you don't get excited."

Xavier watched as "Z" blushed eleven shades of red.

"Yeah that's what I thought. Now if you are quite done being sorry for your self I need you head butt the back of my left shoulder, about as close to the center as you can."

"Why?"

"Because there is a locator in my shoulder blade."

"And that will do what?"

"Tell Drake that we are caught and should be on guard."

"So, how are we going to be ready for this grand rescue?"

"Well from the sound of it "Clip" is cutting his bonds right now with that little pocket knife of his he keeps up his sleeve."

"And you?"

Xavier placed the ropes that had been binding his hands in "Z's" lap.

"I had the nails of my middle fingers replaced with blades some time ago for situations just like this."

Xavier reached over and started working on "Z's" hands.

"Any other tricks or gimmicks we should know about."

"A few, but I am saving them for when our brother arrives."

"And when do we expect the all mighty green one."

"Soon."

**ELSE WHERE**

Drake came to a hard landing at the bottom of the shaft. Drake looked back up the shaft.

"Damn that was further than I thought it would be."

Fighting there way into Bevelle had been easier than they had thought, a few hundred Heartless had been nothing compared to this. They now had to find a way to the bottom of the massive cathedral.

"_So, how far down is it?"_

"Well I would have to say that it's a good four hundred feet or so down."

Drake heard a gun fire, followed very shortly by something metallic burying its self into solid rock. A short time later he saw a length of rope come to a jerking stop thirty or so feet above his head. He would have said something to the effect but some one was already coming down the rope.

"_Hey! Where's the ground?"_

"Forty feet bellow you."

Ava looked down as best she could, and saw Drake looking up at her, waving.

"Just let go I'll catch you."

"You had better flyboy, or we are going to have bigger problems."

"Will you just let go all ready."

Ava took a deep breath and let go. For a brief instant she felt like she was floating. Than she worried that Drake wasn't going to catch her. She shut her eyes and braced for impact. But it never came. All there was a slight jostling. When she opened her eyes she was in drakes arms.

"So how was your first time flying?"

"Oh stuff it Drake, and put me down."

Shrugging Drake dumped Ava onto the ground.

"_Drew you next and before warned when you get to the end your going to have to let go and I'll catch you."_

A few moments latter Drew came into view.

"All right Drew just let go."

With a little squeak of surprise Drew let go. Less than a second latter she was in Drakes arms. By the time Drake turned back to the rope Ashlin was al ready down it.

"Do you need me to catch you too?"

In response Ashlin dropped off the rope and landed with a flip.

Drake looked around at his team mates.

"Who are we missing?"

With that "Tech" came to a screaming stop at their feet.

"Oh, that's who. Ok let's move."

Moving out of the cave they found them selves at the very beginning of a very vast opening. The chamber they were in was well lit, but very difficult to see across it was just so huge. Not too far in front of them was a retaining wall. Stepping up to it they realized that the chamber went much deeper than they thought it would.

"What do you think is down there?" Drew asked.

"The rest of the team."

"And how exactly do you know that Drake?"

"Because the locator says we are right on top of them, how ever we are a good mile above them."

Drake looked around the chamber for any thing that might be usable for getting to the bottom. Nothing looked too promising.

"How is every ones arms feeling?" Drake asked as he looked at one of several massive links of chain.

Every one wiggled there arms testing them. It would have been funny in any other situation.

"What are you thinking Drake?" Ashlin asked at last.

"We tie our selves together like we are rock climbing and make our way down this chain."

Every one looked down the chain. No one complained though as the ropes were brought out and affixed to every one.

"Ava."

"What Drake."

"No need to snap. If you don't think you can do this I can carry you on my back."

Ava looked back down the chain. They were very big links and she didn't know if how it was going to go."

"No, I think I should be fine."

Drake shrugged.

"Alright than, Ashlin if you would be so kind as to lead the way."

**A SHORT TIME LATTER**

It had taken them a while to do it but they managed to make it to the bottom of the chain in one peace. The chain hadn't gone all the way to the bottom of the shaft, in fact it had hardly gone a third of the way down it. Luckily there was a cave right at the bottom of the chain. Silently they stood in the cave regaining their strength, while trying to figure out what to do next.

"Hey guys we found something."

"And what would that be Drew?"

"Come and take a look."

Drake, Ashlin and "Tech" followed Drew to the back of the cave and found that it branched off in to another passage way.

"Now this is something." Drake said peering down the passage.

"And it appears to be going in a down ward angle."

"See even "Tech" is getting it."

"Now, now Ava be nice."

"Might I make a suggestion?"

"Yes please Ashlin, suggest away."

"We should get going; something tells me we need to hurry to the others."

"Why is that?"

"When have you ever known Xavier to activate an emergency anything in his life?"

With out further debate they moved out.

The going was slower than any of them would have liked. In true cave fashion at some times the passages were wide enough for them to stand shoulder to shoulder. While at other times they were so narrow that even Ava had problems slipping through. Eventually though the cave opened up into a vast chamber.

"I don't know if I really like this."

"Why is that Ash?"

"We haven't had one confrontation since we got into the lower levels."

"I am pretty sure we took care of all the heartless when we were up top."

"That's all well and fine Ava, however, we are in a cave."

"So"

"So, where are the bats, or for that fact any kind of mob that in habits a cave?"

A low grumble at the other end of the cave brought every ones attention into focus.

"You just had to say something didn't you Ash."

"Oh it can't be that bad. What another Dark-side, maybe a Twilight-thorn at best."

With that a very large Blue dragon lumbered out of the shadows.

"Oh yeah, right Ash. Not that bad."

"Hey! Not, My, Fault!"

Drake tore his spear from his back.

"Every body get ready!"

"Stay where you are!"

Every ones gazes shifted to the man that had walked up beside the dragon.

"What are you doing here?"

By this point every one finally noticed that they were looking at a Galka. Tech was the first to mention the obvious.

"You're a Galka."

"What of it?"

At about the same time every one recognized him.

"Hey it's that Terrin guy we got the Chocobo from when we were in Windurst."

Terrin immediately went on the defensive. In one fluid motion he drew an axe and a large hammer. He looked like he was ready to kill.

"Whoa now take it easy friend." Drake said holding his hands up palms out to show he meant no harm.

"Take it easy. Take it easy! The last time I saw you guys I tried to follow after you because I thought you might lead me to some one. Instead I get blind sided by Dami'tu and end up here. I don't even know where here is."

"Here is Spira, and you weren't the only one blind sided."

"Explain."

Drake launched into an explanation of every thing that had happened trying to use as few names as possible. When all was said and done Drake really couldn't shake the feeling that they needed to get moving. However he couldn't just leave Terrin here.

"You tell a great tale Drake; however you keep mentioning your leader. Why won't you say his name, or where he is?"

"I didn't feel it necessary to give you his name. As for where he is, he and two other team mates are waiting for us down in the chamber of the Faith right now."

"I wish to know the name of the one who wields the Gunblade my master and I built."

Team X-treme was struck speechless.

"Dare I ask how you know Xavier Lofbrah?"

"We grew up together. Has he found her?"

"Christ how many people are looking for this girl?"

"Ava, shut it."

"Shove off Ashlin! I really want to know what the hell is so special about her that every one is looking for her. What, dose she have beer flavored tits or something?"

"Ava, that is quite enough!"

"You can stick it too Drake. Xavier is looking for her so he can do god knows what to her. More than likely to find out if she dose in fact have beer flavored tits. Xiedie has her and is stealing avatar spirits. Mr. Masters and Headmaster Leonheart want Xavier to get her back for their own agendas. Every one knows that these people want her found, our brought to their sides. Honestly what is so special about her? I personally am going to stick with my beer tits theory"

"Spoken like a true idiot."

"Terrin is it, your not even a member of this team, one. Two, you're a Galka, Galkas are not especially intelligent. And three how do you know her and why is she so damn important."

"Like I said little human, spoken like a true idiot, one. Two, Galkas are amongst the most inelegant species in all of Gia. And three, I grew up with her. She is important to me because she is like a little sister, and one of my dearest friends."

"I really hate to interrupt this argument, however Xavier, "Z", and Clip are CAPTURED and we still have a damn long ways to go down yet."

Every one shut up at Drew's words. The silence dragged out for a few moments.

"Wow, Drew can be aggressive."

"You should have seen her the last time we were in Spira. She told Ava off."

"Drake, stop dicking around we need to go, NOW!"

"You guys aren't going any where with out me."

Drake wasn't about to argue with an eight foot, four hundred pound Galka.

"Fine you can come with, but we need to get to the bottom of this hole soon."

Terrin pointed at the Blue dragon.

"Get on we'll be there in no time."

**CHAMBER OF THE FAITH**

"_I am getting tired of waiting for the rest to show up."_

"_Oh just be patient a little longer "Z"."_

"_Patience hell Xavier, you want to be kicking her ass right now as much as I do."_

"_Not at this moment, no."_

"_As soon as she is out of that body?"_

"_Dear as soon as she is out of Shyris' body, I will take a lot of pleasure in kicking her ass."_

"_If you are quite done, I think it is time we start acting."_

"_Why is that "Clip"?"_

Xavier and "Z" both followed the direction of "Clips" finger.

"_Oh."_ They both whispered as the spectral shape of the Bahamut Faith took solid form.

"_Yeah, I think it is time we act."_

"_What about our weapons?"_

"_Well "Z" never stopped wearing hers, mine is taken care of. So how fast do you think you could you can get to your gun?"_

"_I would like to know how you intend to get your Gunblade when it is by my gun."_

What ever Xavier was going to say was drowned out by the Faith.

"_I thought that this world was done with me?"_

"This world was done with you Bahamut, but I am not." Xiedie said in her sweetest voice while stroking the cheek of the Faith.

"_I thought summoning was no more in these lands."_

"I require you."

"_What for?"_

"Because she is as stupid as she is old."

"LOFBRAH!"

"She wants to take your soul so she can resurrect Sin."

"How did you get out of your bonds? I watched John tie those knots."

"And he did a great job; I just now got through Zellas bonds."

"You are becoming more trouble than you are worth. But it does not matter. Of the three of you, Zella is the only one truly armed. To be sure you are skilled in unarmed combat, but you won't get far with out your…"

Xiedies words died as Xavier stretched out his arm with his hand spread wide open.

"You think you can harm me with your pathetic magic? I am five thousand years your senior."

With that Xavier made a grasping motion with his hand and his Gunblade materialized in his hand.

"I would certainly like to know where you learned that trick."

"I learned it from a boy in Travers town."

"So you are armed now. It still changes nothing."

Xiedie waved her arm and a horde of heartless materialized.

"You are still out numbered."

A small beeping started to ring in Xavier's ear.

"I am not as out numbered as you would like me to be."

With that the ceiling caved in as a Large Blue dragon came crashing through it. Crushing several heartless beneath it.

"This is all the help I need. Took your sweet ass time getting here though Drake."

"Sorry, ran into yet another person from your past."

Xavier looked past Drake and at Terrin.

"I expected you to be hot on my heals a long time ago."

"I kind of got knocked out and trapped here. Is that Shyri?"

"Yes and no. It is her body, but some one else's soul is in it. But Shyri is in there some where still, I can feel her."

"Oh you can still feel her. Oooooh you can still feel her. More like you want to feel her some more. Don'tcha, _lover."_

Xavier was tired of playing the queen of darkness's little games.

"Team X-treme we can NOT let her get Bahamut's soul. Stop her at all costs short of killing her."

With out further prompting team X-treme charged towards the Bahamut Faith, Xiedies heartless meat them half way there. It didn't take long for the battle to spill out into the anti-room.

"This is not the direction I want this fight to go! Ashlin clear a path to that Faith. Ava, Drew take care of the Dark-sides and Twilight-thorns. Drake get to that Faith."

Ava and Drew went to work on the colossuses. Ava rained destruction down on the Twilight-thorns, she watched as they writhed under her none stop borage of magic she hit them with. Drew as well made quick work of the Dark-sides. Her bullets hit like hammers bringing them to their knees quickly.

Drake took that instant to jump high and wide he had ground to cover and what better way to get to where he needed to go than through the roof like he did before.

Ashlin spun around and delivered another "Mako Essence" in the direction of the Chamber of the Faith. He was getting no where fast and getting really tired of it.

The rest of team X-treme was hot on his heals. "Tech" and "Z" looked like they were playing a game as they bounced Heatless between them over and over again.

"Ashlin fall back, save your energy." Xavier said as he started doing hand seals to bring forth clones.

Xavier pointed at the chamber of the faith and his clones went into motion.

"Well it looks like have learned a few new tricks since I saw you last."

"I should hope that I have improved in twelve years. How about your self?"

Terrin needed no further prompting. Pulling a whistle from his pouch of holding he gave a few short blows and the blue dragon was at his side. Terrin pointed after the clones and watched as the dragon went to town on the Heartless and Nobodies. Pulling a war hammer and his trademark axe from his belt he to went to town on any thing that got in his path.

"Hmm never pegged you for the Beast-master type."

"A lot can happen in twelve years."

Xavier watched as what was supposed to have been a two handed axe neatly cut through the endless barrage of mobs. Xavier remembered watching his cousin and Terrin forge the thing. The blade was a graceful arc that was broken in the middle by a spear like blade. It made for a deadly combination when it was in the hand of an almost eight foot Galka. What ever the axe didn't cleave the hammer liquefied.

Drake watched as Xiedie slowly started to chant. From his vantage point he couldn't tell if she was alone or not. But it didn't matter he needed to stop her from desecrating the King of Dragons.

Drake leapt through the hole, right at Xiedie. He was almost upon her when he came into contact with an invisible field. With a brief discharge of energy Drake was tossed clear of the field, he landed unceremoniously several feet away. When he picked himself up he came face to face with Team John.

"I don't have time for you."

"You best make time freak." "Big" John said leveling his gun at Drake.

Nipping to his feet Drake charged in on "Big" John knocking his gun away and putting his forehead into "Big" John's nose. Johna didn't get much of a chance either as Drake leapt at her, grabbing her by the face and forcing her into a wall just hard enough to knock her out. Drake turned around just in time to deflect an attack from Jon. Jon went with the deflection spinning around to deliver another attack. Drake barely danced away from the horizontal slash. Apparently Jon was getting better Drake thought as he rolled under another swing.

"What, you've gone from jumping to rolling now?" Jon said swinging again.

This time though Drake lashed out with his tail wrapping it around Jon's ankle, and pulled it out from under him. Weather Jon had ever been able to or not, he went down to the ground in the splits. Had this been any other time or place Drake would have been laughing his ass off at the expression on Jon's face. Instead he stood him up, dusted him off, and drop kicked him into the other Johns.

Drake turned towards Xiedie and found her kneeling in front of the Bahamut faith. Her right hand was surrounded by a blue aura and was reached as far behind her as she could get it. Drake figured out what she intended to do just before she did it.

"Xiedie, No!"

But it was too late. Xiedie drove the young Kitsune girls hand in to the Bahamut faiths chest so far Drake honestly thought that she had gone through his back as well. With out knowing how, the wraith wings appeared. Drake sucked in as much air as he could and let lose his dragons fire.

The field collapsed. Drake didn't know or care if it was from his fire or if Xiedie brought it down her self. Truth be told, at this point it didn't matter. Drake rushed the queen of darkness as she started to slowly extract her arm from the Bahamut faith.

As soon as he was well with in range to do so, Drake lashed out at Xiedie. He hit nothing but air. He watched as Xiedie landed a few feet in front of him, as light as a feather, laughing. He watched as she stood there with a sick grin on her face holding the still beating heart of Bahamut.

"Oh my son, you are so brave to attack your mother."

"I will not tell you again, I know who my mothers are. And you are not either of them!" Drake said pointing with is spear for emphasis.

"Oh is that so? Than let us see the power of your resolve."

Drake was all too happy to comply, and once again charged the queen of darkness. He needed to buy some time, for even as mad as he was Drake knew he couldn't take her alone, he needed the rest of the team.

Xiedie watched as Drake charged her. She wasn't worried, he was no where near fast enough to catch her let alone hit her. And if he did hit her it wouldn't be for much damage. She was almost certain that every one on team X-treme was under strict orders to bring the fox girl back alive and well.

Xiedie easily danced away from Drakes spear swings, she loved how graceful her daughter was. She dodged another swing, and at the same time kicked Drake in the head.

Drake was not surprised at the flexibility or agility of Shyri's body, but he was steadily getting more and more agitated at the fact that he could not hit her to save his life. With a back flip she got further away from him. Drakes' wraith wings hadn't gone away, so he wound up and let fly.

"Dragoon of the first order limit break, STEAL RAIN!"

Drakes spear left his hand, a hundred thousand wraith spears hit with untold force. Drake watched as the dust started to settle. He wasn't at all surprised to see Xiedie standing there with an amused look on her face.

"My turn."

Drake watched as Xiedie held the heart in her out stretched hand. Almost instantaneously it turned to crystal, with out hesitation she crushed it one handed. From behind Drake the Bahamut faith started to scream.

**ANTICHAMBER**

All at once the Heartless and Nobodies disappeared.

"Why do I feel like this is a bad thing?"

"Because Terrin, I think this fight is about to get harder than it needed to be."

With that every one ran at the chamber of the Faith. As they entered they found Drake kneeling in front of the writhing Bahamut Faith.

"My King Bahamut, you need to resist her call!"

"_I CAN NOT RESIST HER MY CHILD! I AM SORRY."_

Bahamut suddenly shifted from his Faith to his true form. The sheer power of his transformation blew team X-treme from there feet.

Xiedie laughed her terrible laugh. "Bahamut finish them off!"

"_As you wish my Mistress."_

Xiedie stepped back into a cloud of Black mist as Bahamut advanced on team X-treme.

Bahamut rushed team X-treme. He watched as they scattered like ants before him. The one all in red came to her feet first her guns pointed right at him. _"Please child, let your aim be true."_

"Finishing technique, TRIGGER HAPPY!"

Bahamut was not surprised as he felt every built bounce off his heavily armored chest and arms. He could feel himself slipping further in to madness and this was shown when he lashed out and back handed to poor girl, sending her flying well across the chamber. He watched as the one all in white rushed to her side and started healing her. His animal instincts told him that one must die first. Bahamut advanced on "Clip".

"Holy shit!" Ava exclaimed as she watched Drew's attack have no effect on the king of dragons. As soon as she realized that he was going to attack Drew and "Clip" though Ava came back to her senses. As quickly as she could she fired off a blizzaga spell. It didn't even faze Bahamut as he kept moving towards Drew and "Clip".

"Drake what is Bahamut opposite element!"

"He doesn't have one!"

"What!"

Drake hurled his spear at the dragon king and watched as it bounced off his back with an audible clang and a few sparks.

"He is the king of all Dragons, he is non-elemental!"

Drake jumped high to avoid being struck by Bahamut tail.

"As a matter of fact he only takes half damage from elemental attacks!"

Xavier watched trying to think of the best angle of attack. However Bahamut defenses were perfect.

"Hey Ashlin, do you know armor break!"

Ashlin flipped over a claw swipe and slashed at the arm that had delivered it.

"Wrong job class "X"!"

"I know armor break Xavier!"

Xavier looked at Terrin.

"I would certainly like to know how it is that a Beast-master not only knows how to duel wield but also armor break!"

"Well the answer to the armor break is easy; I'm a black smith by trade so I know armor of any and all kinds. As for duel wielding, well you know how friendly Mithras can be. Especially if you can get them purring _really_ good." Terrin said with a shit eating grin and an eye brow wiggle.

"Ok, how? Galkas aren't equipped for that task."

Terrins grin got bigger as he pointed a very large, sausage like finger at Xavier and wiggled it. Xavier couldn't help him self and let out a sharp bark of laughter.

"Terrin you dog!"

**SOME WHERE IN VANA'DIEL**

Odogg sneazzzed.

"I think some one is talking about me."

**BACK IN SPIRA**

Terrin rushed in on Bahamut, his blue dragon providing cover.

"Weapon skill, ARMORR BREAK!"

Terrin swung his hammer with all his might at the king of dragons. Bahamut hardly took a step back from the blow. However a very visible crack had appeared in his chest plates. "Z" and "Tech" noticed the crack at the same time, and came to the same decision. Both martial artists rushed Bahamut at the same time.

"Finishing technique, A DIFFERENT BEAT!"

"Finishing technique, BLITZ RUSH!"

Had any one been spectating the fight they would have noticed how uncoordinated "Z" and "Techs" attacks looked. But it did the job. Each punch and kick made the crack bigger.

"LIMIT BREAK, DRAGON KICK!"

"Tech" gathered his fighting energy to his feet and drop kicked it right into the dead center of Bahamuts chest. Bahamut back peddled throwing his arms wide.

"LIMIT BREAK, METEOR BARRETTE!"

"Z's" attack impacted in the exact same spot "Techs had. Bahamut flew backwards with a scream like roar. Every one almost thought they had won till at the last possible moment Bahamut did a mid air back flip and landed on all fours. Bahamut firmly planted his front claws in to the ground. Every one watched as Bahamut gathered his breath weapon. Bahamut unleashed Mega-Flare on team X-treme. He stood back on his hind legs once more watching as his breath weapon continued to devastate the arrogant youth that thought they could stand up to him.

Finally the attack ended, he thought he would look upon the destruction he had wrought. Instead he watched as the big ones blue dragon fell to the ground dead. He could not gather what had happened, when all at once the young leader jumped over the corpse. No not just him but thirteen of him. Bahamut couldn't comprehend how he was seeing thirteen of the young man, but they were coming at him. The man in black joined him as well.

Xavier did a few quick hand seals and absorbed his clones. Ashlin beat Xavier to Bahamut and slid under and behind him.

"Finishing technique, MAKO ESSENCE!"

Bahamut took both hits to the chest.

Xavier and Ashlin ended up on opposite sides of the king of dragons, swords held up in front of them.

"Finishing technique, OMNI-SLASH!"

Twin attacks, each one punctuated with an explosion. Each one hitting like a mega ton bomb. Ashlin went to the sky, Xavier spun around. Two swords met half way through the Dragon King. Bahamut reeled in pain, but Xavier wasn't done, he had his arms crossed over his chest, Kuroaki in one hand, Brotherhood in the other. Xavier jumped at Bahamut.

"LIMIT BREAK, FATAL X!"

Bahamut went to a knee. Xavier dropped Kuroaki, and released the spell, falling to a knee him self.

"Drake!"

Drake charged Bahamut. He had to quickly dodge a magical attack.

"Ava, help me!"

Ava charged forward not knowing what Drake really intended her to do. Truth be told she was going on instinct. Some thing inside of her told her to concentrate her Mana at her neck. The sudden pain in her neck almost dropped her to her knees. However Ava reached out her hand as if trying to will an attack onto Bahamut's chest. And indeed her mana did manifest onto his chest. Bahamut was suddenly assaulted by an exlossion of almost pure black Mana. Bahamut reared back in shear pain. It was all the opening Drake would need.

"Forgive me, my King."

Drake charged Bahamut.

"Finishing technique, Dragoon Dance!"

Bahamut could no longer defend himself, he knew the end was ner.

"DRAGOON OF THE FIRST ORDER LIMIT BREAK, STEAL RAIN!"

One hundred thousand wraith spears impaled Bahamut. Bahamut staggered one last time before he reverted back to his Faith.

"_Thank you, my faithful Dragoon knight…"_

With that Bahamut did a header in to the floor.

""Clip". Send him." Xavier managed to gasp out.

"Clip" went through the necessary motion, once again returning Bahamut to his final reward. As the last of the pyre-flies dispersed two of them headed towards team X-treme. One bonded with Drakes summoning circle, the other absorbed itself into "Techs" skin.

"It would seem that Bahamut has decided to aid us." Xavier said patting Drakes shoulder.

"Yeah it seems that way. It still doesn't change the fact that I killed the King of Dragons."

With that Xavier radio went off.

"_Xavier, come in, this is Besaid. Xavier I repeat this is Besaid, come in!"_

"What is it?"

"_We are under attack and need your help immediately!"_

"Ok settle down, what's attacking you?"

"_SIN!"_

From where she was still kneeling on the ground Ava felt a sudden burning sensation on the back of her neck. The sheer pain of it almost made her cry out. When it was over she gingerly touched the back of her neck. When she removed her hand her fingers were covered in blood.

Every one looked at the radio.

"Oh Shit!"

_AN: well I didn't get it out in March like I wanted too. But oh well. Ch. 15 Path of Sin: Sin-akage coming sooner than latter._

Mis-adventures of Odogg vol.4 The name game

"You know what I've noticed Kaz."

"What is that Dogg?"

"No one has original names anymore."

"Why do you say that?"

"Think about it. How many people do you know with the names Cloud, Squall, Sephiroth, Kenshin, Ichigo so on and so forth or a variation of the before mentioned names."

Kaz thought about it for a while.

"Yeah I guess your right."

"Look here is one now, Tobbyroth, a variation on Sephiroth. God can't you be more original, you cotton picking…"

What ever else was about to say died on his lips as the man looked at him with murderous intent.

"…peace…"

Fin.


	15. Ch 15 POS Sinikage

Disclaimer: 1

All Final fantasy characters and locations are the exclusive property of Square Enix and do not belong to me.

Every thing else is me and my friends

**CH. 15 PATH OF SIN: SIN-IKAGE**

"Raine" tore through Spiras skies like a bat out of hell. "Z" and "Tech" had pushed the engine core to its absolute limits to make such good time. But there was still the over whelming feeling that their best time still wasn't fast enough.

"We have Besaid coming up fast." "Z" said from her spot at the helm.

"I want visual as soon as possible." Xavier said from where he was sitting in the captain's seat.

"Tech" instantly brought up a smaller screen on the main view screen showing Besaid Island. It looked fine, except for the very large monster that was in the lagoon fighting what could only be Tidus and his team.

""Z" set it down on the beach. I want every one else to get ready for a long fight. This mob terrorized these lands for over a thousand years. This will not be an easy fight. "Clip", sack the infirmary. Any thing that might be use full at all, grab."

"Z" nosed "Raine" at the beach, while "Clip" ran as fast as he could to the infirmary.

**XAVIERS EYES**

Truth be told, he didn't know how he should be feeling right now. He had been waiting for, training for, and anticipating this upcoming moment for as long as he had been searching for Shyri. By the end of the day, one way or the other, his conflict with John Onikage would be over. However unlike in his fantasies, dreams, scenarios, or wildest imaginations Shyri would not be waiting for him if he won this fight. He would still have to not only find her, but find away to remove Xiedies soul from her body. To top it off he had drug his team into his personal fight. Their lives were now at stake as well. This is not the way he had intended to face John Onikage. He wanted to face him, fight him one on one, man to man as the gods had intended. However the gods had stopped listening to his prayers along time ago. And weather he liked it or not he was a valuable piece in their little game. For no good reason at all Xavier started to tremble. Xavier stood up from his chair and all but ran out the door.

**DRAKES EYES**

Drake waited all of two heart beets before he was out of his seat and following Xavier. He had been concerned about Xavier since their encounter in Bahamuts chamber. Drake still felt lousy about killing The King of Dragons, but it needed to be done. However as soon as they had received the message that Besaid was under attack that from Sin-ikage, Xavier hadn't said more than two or three sentences. Xavier charging from the cockpit after handing out his orders had him on edge.

Drake found Xavier in the mess with the lights turned off. He was just sitting in a corner booth, goggles off, gazing into a cup of coffee. At least he hoped it was coffee. As he approached Xavier didn't even look up, he just kicked out two chairs opposite himself. Drake looked over his shoulder he spotted Ashlin walking up with two more cups. Drake sat down and just watched as Xavier continued to look into his cup.

Drake couldn't claim to know what was going through Xavier's head. Hell he couldn't even get the majority of his own thoughts in order. He had killed a king, he was one of Xiedies children, he was about to fight one of the most powerful notorious monsters ever. Drake watched as Xavier finally moved his head. He watched as Xavier turned his gaze out the window, and a single tear made its way down his cheek.

**ASHLIN EYES**

Ashlin was no fool. He new something was bothering Xavier from the moment they left Bahamuts chamber. Normally this would not have bothered him; he knew that Xavier would work out what ever it was. How ever in this team Xavier was the back bone, the unshakeable pillar that supported the team. Every one fought harder when Xavier was around. So with Xavier acting all tall, dark and angsty he had every one on edge. His pep talk didn't help much either, especially when he stormed off the bridge shaking.

As soon as Drake left to follow him, he had been right on his heels. It didn't take long for them to reach the mess hall. At a glance he noticed that Xavier was lost in thought looking into a cup of coffee. He commended his brother for try to settle his nerves with out resorting to beer. Ashlin found him self getting two more cups of coffee.

As he sat down, he observed Xavier's every move. He was like an open book, every drop of sweet told volumes; every tremble was a new line. As Xavier looked out the window, and that one solitary tear rolled down his cheek Ashlin had figured out the ending to this chapter of Xavier. This was not how he had wanted to face his nemesis. Ashlin reached out and rested his hand on Xavier's shoulder, giving it a supportive pat.

**CLIPS EYES**

Clip tore through every cupboard he had come across looking for any thing that could possibly be of help for this fight. He had accumulated quite the pile. Bandages, gauze, potions, ethers, phoenix downs, mega-potions, echo-screens, soft's you name it, it was on his pile.

As quickly as he could he started portioning out the appropriate amounts of dry ingredients for his ultima potion. It may not have the most effective delivery system for it, but it worked for the moment. He could almost hear his father be-littling him for not solving the problem yet, or experimenting with such "Radical" new methods when the tried and true new methods worked just fine still.

Clip had no doubts that he would never be as good as the great Lawrence "Law" Creedington, but so what. As long as he was still able to sufficiently heal his friends and team mates than it was good enough for him. He could careless at this moment if he was ever good enough in his father's eyes. He, Clip Creedington, was actually doing something to make a difference, and right now that was all that mattered. While his parents hid in Winhill farming there flowers and herbs, staying out of every thing, he was out saving the world.

Satisfied, Clip packaged up the dry parts of his Ultima potion and tucked them into his pouch of holding, all the other things followed suit in an orderly fashion. Finally Clip checked his gun, his power packs, and his physical ammo. Once again satisfied he made his way back up to the bridge.

**AVAS EYES**

No matter how she positioned her self or the mirror she could not completely make out the black mark that now resided at the back of her neck. As far as she could tell it was a spiky halo. She could not begin to fathom why it had manifested or what its purpose could possibly be.

She knew she should be memorizing her spells, but she just couldn't shake the feeling that this mark was extremely important for a reason she couldn't quite place. She tried to remember what she had been thinking when it would happen, and rejected the thought immediately. She had really wanted to help Drake as best she could. That couldn't be the answer; it had to be something else, something deeper. Than it hit her.

"Darkness…"

Ava's eyes met her reflections. That's what the mark was; it was the ancient sing for the arcane spell Dark. But why had it manifested, and of all places why the back of her neck. Ava just remembered that the pressure, the pain, the darkness, had built up at the base of her neck till she couldn't take it any more and had projected it on to Bahamut. Ava continued to look at her self, wondering if this would be the last or if there would be more.

**DREWS EYES**

Drew looked at the array of weapons in front of her. Drew new the weapons in front of her very well, they were essential to the "Gun Bunny" limit break. It was a 10 weapon set that came not only at a steep price financially, but also a complete and total mastery of the "Gun Kata".

As Drew's eyes roamed over the eight pieces of the Gun Bunny set that she had she set aside her normal guns, they no longer were enough to get the job done. Carefully she picked up the first weapon, Gun bunny 01 the stripper grenade, It would remove any shield, magical or technological leaving the opponent open for the rest of the "GB" set.

Next was "GB" 02 the death dealer hand cannons. They were called so because they shot a very large caliber shot. They were also one of the only ones in the set that could be used outside of the Limit break.

Than came "GB" 03 the redeemer machine gun, a high caliber fully automatic rifle. Nothing special really, just a higher rate of fire and the big caliber.

Next up was "GB" 04 the perforator Uzis again nothing special.

"GB" 05 the infection perfection grenade cast every high level status effect

"GB" 06 the hail merry nail bomb, did just what the name implied. It detonated mid flight and sent spikes in every direction. Great for a group of enemies.

Drew's hand ran along the length of "GB" 07 the penetrator sniper rifle, garuntied head shot every time. And the only other one in the set that could be used out side the Limit break.

The last one she owned was "GB" 08 the Rip You a New One or RYNO rail gun. You only got one shot with it, and each one cost a lot. But that one shot was usually enough to finish a fight with out going to the last two in a set. "GB" 09 the compensator 9,000 a high powered mini-gun that fires off about a million shots in less than a minute. If that didn't finish it than the last piece would "GB" 10 revelation. A mini-nuke. That was enough to end all fights for good.

With a command the eight pieces of the gun bunny set activated. Grabbing the Death Dealer hand cannons and put them into he hip holsters the remaining pieces went into her pouch of holding, where they would remain until she activated the Limit break. She had learned the Gun Katas to improve her accuracy. To learn each one she had to get the weapons. As she sat there thinking about the destruction that her knowledge was capable of she started to cry.

She never wanted to hurt any one; she just wanted to be with her friends. She continued to cry till "Clip" came into her room. Drew threw her self into his arms and cried some more.

**TERRINS EYES**

Slowly Terrin dragged the wet stone along the length of his blade. He granted the fact that he had not seen Xavier in twelve years, so he couldn't claim to know if this is how he was before a big fight. However judging by the way that every one was reacting to him, this wasn't normal.

Silently Terrin continued to sharpen his axe. He wondered how well they could continue to fight against this Xiedie. Apparently they had been fighting her for more than a year now, with little to no headway.

He wondered how they would fair against this Sin. Back in the chamber of the Bahamut faith they had seamed to enjoy them selves as they were fighting, even though the fight had been hard. Though now something had changed and he couldn't tell what.

Satisfied with the sharpness of his axe, Terrin stood up and walked over to the window that dominated his room. From this view Spira looked beautiful. He knew though that the beauty would not last long.

Terrin found him self on the floor once again as "Raine" gave a sudden lurch.

"**TECH"S EYES**

"Tech" picked himself up off the ground and made his way to a council.

"What in the name of the Faiths are you doing up there "Z"?"

"Tech" waited for a reply

"Dodging Sin-spawn."

At that moment "Tech" was glad they hadn't put any windows in the engine room. He didn't know how well he would have been able to handle seeing Sin-spawn. His whole life he had heard the nightmarish tales of the vile Sin-spawns. He never knew how much of what he was told was ever true or just tails told to keep young children in line. But he had no urge to find out.

"Tech" went back to the engine. Since they had left Bevelle "Tech" had been in the engine room making sure that "Z" didn't blow them out of the sky. It has taken all of his skill to keep them in the air too with the way she flew. But fly she could and they had made great time.

"Tech's" mind was brought back to task at hand. He was about to fight Sin. And the thought terrified him to no end.

"**Z's" EYES**

With all her might "Z" yanked the control yolk to the right to avoid another bombardment of Sin-spawn. All things considered she was doing fine. She had made a flight that should have taken six hours in about three. Her butt was tired and her legs were aching, and her head hurt from the shear concentration of flying so hard. To top it off Sin-ikage was now hurling Sin-spawn at them.

"Hold on!"

"Z" sent "Raine" into a barrel roll to avoid the attack. She didn't know if "Rain was built for that kind of maneuvering, but she handled it quite well.

"THAT'S RIGHT! GIMME EVERY THING YOU GOT YOU POLE SMOKIN SON-OF-BITCH!"

She may be tired, ragged, and really hungry but god was she having fun.

"WA-HOOO!"

**RAINE BRIDGE**

"WA-HOOO!"

Raine leveled out in time to fish-tail away from another attack.

"Christ "Z" I really wanna keep my lunch before fighting John."

"Oh you loved it "X", and didn't I tell ya that I'd make you go head over heals with my abilities."

"Yeah you did but I thought you meant in the sack, not in the air." Xavier said still trying to regain his balance.

"Z" blushed a little and pulled the control yolk to the left purposely sending Xavier sprawling once again.

"For the love of the gods "Z" will you just get this bird on the ground!"

"Z" rolled away from another attack.

"I don't think I will be able to land on the beach."

"Well just get as close as you can, and in one piece."

No sooner were the words out of Xavier's mouth and "Z" angled "Raine" into a sharp downward decent, barrel rolling away from another attack. The ride down didn't get any easier either, But "Z" did get them down in one piece. Almost as a single unit they rushed from "Raine" a couple of them promptly heaving their guts out in response to "Z's" flying. A Deafening roar brought every one to attention. The tension in the group could be felt by all.

Calmly Xavier drew "Brotherhood" and opened the cylinder. With steady hands he began to load the chambers, as he did so he spoke.

"I know things haven't been easy lately, hell things haven't even been going as planed. I, more than any one, could tell you that. But we have come so far, and I wouldn't trade it, or you guys for any thing else."

With an audible snap Xavier shut the cylinder and put "Brotherhood" back on his hip.

"Let's show this Ass-sack exactly why we are called team X-treme. And after we kick his ass we can send the pieces back to his mistress in alphabetical order."

Team X-treme's cheer was so loud it was heard up at the village. All at once "Z" started running up the beach at full speed.

"THE LAST ONE TO LAND A HIT BUYS THE BEER!"

Team X-treme was hot on her heals.

**THE LAGOON**

Tidus didn't want to think that he was getting old, or weaker; however nothing they did seamed to be affecting this new Sin. He watched as Wakka and Paine rushed it again while Yuna and Lulu provided cover fire. He didn't know how much longer they could keep Sin at bay, they needed help and bad. Tidus watched as the Sin monster lunged from the lagoon at them, its maw gapping wide open to swallow them whole.

The attack never came. Tidus watched as a large ball of Green and Black magic manifested in Sins open mouth. As the Ultima spell continued to grow it was hit several times squarely in the forehead by a sniper. Tidus turned his head to see where the shots had come from and was almost bowled over by "Tech" and "Z" rushing past him.

"If you're not going to fight little one find shelter."

Tidus whipped his head around in time to see and eight foot tall man beast stride past him with nothing but a whistle in hand. He watched as the man beast walked in to the middle of a group of Sin-spawn and blew out a string of notes. The Sin-spawn immediately turned on each other. One of them jumped at the man but was easily caught in one massive hand, and crushed.

"He is such a show off." Drake said running past Tidus and taking flight.

Drake got to the peak of his jump and felt the wraith wings appear. Drake started to take in several deep breaths. When Sin-ikage reared back to bellow Drake took one last deep breath and hit Sin-ikage with a full blast of Dragons breath.

"Snap out of it Tidus, the fight is going on with out you." Ashlin said as he ran past.

Xavier didn't even say anything as he raced by his hands a blur in front of him. With several small pops Xavier made several clones of himself. Ashlin and thirteen Xavier's descended on Sin-ikage raining destruction as they went.

Terrin charged Sin-ikage with his newly acquired pets. With all his might Terrin swung his hammer at its lower jaw. He felt his hammer hit with bone shattering force. Sin-ikages head snapped back and Terrin swung his axe with as much power as he had swung the hammer. It connected solidly with Sins neck, but it did not cleave flesh. Terrin swung his hammer again.

"Weapon skill – Armor Break"

It had no effect.

"Clip" ran from one member of Tidus's team to the next making sure that every one was ok. So far every one seemed to be fine; they just needed a little healing here and there. "Clip" than turned his attention to his team mates. He threw up several protection spells and regeneration spells before pulling his gun and taking aim at Sin-ikage.

It was times like this that made "Clip" almost wish he was a more obedient son. Maybe if he was than he would have the "Family Heirloom" in hand as well as his "retribution" shot gun.

**WINHILL, CENTRA**

"Law" Creedington angrily cut connection on the com unite. He had not been pleased to be called in the middle of his work. He was even more upset when he had found out that the call was from Squall Leonheart.

"_Leonheart! If this is about getting money out of me for my ungrateful boy staying at your school you can forget it!"_

_Squall had smiled at the monitor and cleared his throat._

"_It is good to see you too Lawrence, how's Ordelia?"_

"_It is never good to see you, you and your father have brought nothing but chaos to this community. And now you have stolen our son from us as well."_

_The friendly smile left Squalls face._

"_Well since you want to play hard ball right away Creedington; I'll get right to the point of this call."_

"_Yes please do so I can tell you no and than get back to my fields."_

"_It is about your son…"_

"_You'll get nothing out of me for him being there, he was supposed to do his trial and come home. Instead he has stayed with you. Loafing around all day like the rest of your lot. Like father like son."_

_All other traces of pleasantness left Squalls features._

"_That's the problem with you Winhillians you think that every thing would have been fine had no body done any thing in those two wars. You seem to forget that the herbs and plants you grow there go into every healing item used in Centra. _

_How well do you think Winhill would have stood had my father not defeated Sorceress Adel? How long do you think your peace would have lasted if us SeeDs hadn't defeated Sorceress Ultimicia? How many times have my SeeDs come to the aid of Winhill when hurricanes hit it, when monsters ravaged it, when thieves sacked it over and over again? And all you Winhillians ever did, especially the Creedington clan, was sit on your asses thinking that it would just pass you by._

_Lawrence said nothing._

"_Now as for your son goes, I invited him to stay after he willingly helped a group of my students with a mission and his revolutionary healing items and ideas saved their lives. I allowed him free access to our medical facilities so he could continue his work. Our on site doctor, a leading edge doctor her self, is constantly telling me how brilliant and revolutionary his experiments are. But I know there are some things he still needs to learn. Stuff that can only be taught from parent to child."_

_A smaller window had popped up on the screen showing Clip darting between people healing them, putting himself at risk. He watched as his son threw him self in the beasts way to protect a fallen comrade._

"_See that Creedington, your son is doing more for the world than the rest of your clan combined for the last three or more centuries! Your son needs your help!"_

It was at that point that he had severed the connection. But Squalls word hung heavy on his mind as he walked back to his field. He was beyond pissed. "Clip" was overly headstrong, overly proud, overly confident, and had always been a bit of rouge. The corner of "Laws" mouth twitched up into a smile as he made his way to his personal work shop.

"Law" knew that "Clips" talents lied in making healing items better. He had lost count of how many times he had been amazed by his son's talents with organic healing materials. "Law" flipped a switch and the over head lights came on in his work shop. "Law" looked at the contents of the bench. His son's talents may lay with organic science, but his lied with mechanical means of healing. "Law" quickly found a little grey box that he had been looking for and he left his work shop.

A short time later "Law" was standing in an open field with several large gourds on posts in front of him. From his hip "Law" removed what was referred to as the Creedington Clan "Family Heirloom". Law ran a hand over the old .50 Caliber "Deliverance" Hand cannon. The thing was so old that it still used physical bullets. "Law" leveled the hand cannon at one of the gourds and squeezed the trigger. The gourd exploded on its stick and every bird that had been in the field took flight from the really loud bang. Had he not been prepared for it, the recoil would have torn his arm off.

Carefully "Law" removed the cylinder from the gun and tucked it into a pocket he than took another cylinder from the grey box he had taken from his work shop. "Law" snapped the cylinder shut and leveled the gun at the second gourd. With another ear splitting explosion the gourd disintegrated.

"Law" carefully looked the gun over to make sure that it wasn't damaged, and smiled. He had just turned the ancient and powerful gun in to an energy weapon, something that his ancestors had never been able to do. "Law" headed back to his work shop; there were still things to be done to the gun before he handed it over to his son.

Squall was not expecting to hear from Lawrence Creedington, at least not so soon.

"Creedington, what can I do for you."

"Leonheart, the next time you see my boy tell him I need him to come home. I have something for him."

**SPIRA, BESAID ISLAND, LAGOON**

Time seamed to drag on forever as Team X-treme and Tidus's team threw every thing they had at Sin-ikage. They initially had thought that they had found its week spot when they had arrived and focused all of there attacks on its mouth. But it still wasn't showing any sings of going down.

"Clip" found himself more than once having to quick heal a bone or a torn muscle. Quick healing that extensive of damage was fine, if not a necessity during combat. But the quick heal area was always very susceptible to being re-damaged, more often than not worst than it had been to begin with. To top it off quick heal bones had to be essentially re-broken in order to be properly mended latter, and it hurt like hell.

Terrin had learned quickly that not only did his armor and weapon break skill not do any thing to the Sin monster, but his charms on the Sin-spawn often didn't last long. He had also discovered that there was a thick layer of slime on the beast that acted like a shield of sort, so it essentially had a regenerating defense. It didn't seem to like it too much when he sent its spawn right back at it.

Ava unleashed another high level spell in the middle of a group of Sin-spawn. She was really starting to feel the fatigue of almost endless casting. Her body was on the verge of collapse she was so spent. Ava reached into her pouch of holding and produced another high ether, she had use two already. There was a general misconception about ethers that every one believed.

The world at large thought that ethers gave mages back mana. The truth was that a mage never runs out of mana, their bodies just become to tired and stressed to cast. They were like a pick-me-up, an energy bar or drink. But like those products ethers also took a toll on the body, and it was highly dangerous to a mage to use several in a short amount of time.

Ava looked at the vial of purple liquid for all of a second, her hand trembling like she was some kind of mire junky. Ava opened up the vial and downed the contents. Instantly her trembling stopped and her body became more receptive to the flow of mana.

"Tech" had listened instantly when Terrin had said that Sin-ikage didn't like it when its Sin-spawn were sent back at it. So for fun he had Tossed one back and watched what happened. For a brief instant a hole would open up in the slime shield exposing a small area of Sin-ikages body.

"Z" saw it too, so when the next one was thrown she was right there to deliver an attack. Immediately a pattern was formed, the bigger members of both teams would hurl Sin-spawn back at Sin-ikage while the lighter faster members dealt the damage. Seeing a particularly nice opening Ashlin rushed in.

Time slowed as Ashlin rushed in, Kuroaki hanging from his hip. Mako flowed to Ashlin like a rushing river, he felt like he was about to erupt. Any more and he would be approaching the levels of flow he experienced when he was in hibernation. More Mako flowed to Ashlin.

His shoulder was a flame; his brand burned it hurt so much. There was a growing pressure in the back of his mind, a growing presence in his brain. A long quiet whisper was becoming a thunderous shout. He was losing control.

"_Yes…_

…_yes, attack it. Show me what you can do now. Show me you are able to stand up to unimaginably stronger monsters. Maybe than you can stand up to Sephiroth."_

Ashlin shook his head to clear it; all he managed to do was replace Hojos' voice with Sephiroths.

"_Bring down John Onikage; show me that you are able to defeat such a worthless opponent. Stop living in the shadow of Xiedies children and remove this Sin from the land."_

"Stop it, shut up both of you" Ashlin hissed under his breath to himself.

Ashlin reverted his Mako flow down his body and into the still sheathed Kuroaki.

"_You can not silence us for much longer. Very soon your voice will be our voices, and a final showdown will happen. Very soon you will no longer be heard."_

"I WILL BE HEARD! WEAPON SKILL! MAKO ESSANCE!"

The back to back slashes tore the veil of slime back further leaving deep groves in the flesh of Sin-ikage. He didn't stop there.

"WEAPON SKILL! OMNI-SLASH!"

Blood spilled from Sin-ikage with every hit. As he jumped in to the air for the final hit he saw Drake poised to do some damage as well.

"_Don't help that thing…_

_Xiedies son is beneath you…_

_Take the glory for yourself…_

_Crush Sin-ikage…"_

"DRAKE!

LIMIT-BREAK! WRATH OF MAKO!"

Drake was in mid flight about to hurl his spear when he heard Ashlin's yell.

"DRAKE!"

He watched as Ashlin Wrath of Mako Limit-Break sent a beam of pure Mako flying at Sin-ikage leaving a wide gap in the slime shield. Drake felt the wraith wings open and send him higher.

"DRAGOON OF THE FIRST ORDER LIMIT-BREAK, STEEL RAIN!"

About a hundred thousand wraith spears hit the open spot that Ashlin had created. Sin-ikage screamed and shuddered. Every one found themselves thrown back as Sin-ikage thrashed about in pain. All at once the slime shield erupted and was gone leaving Sin-ikage stripped of any kind of defense. The joy at seeing this didn't last long as a shiver went up Sin-ikages body and sent Sin-spawn in every direction. It didn't need a defense, at the moment it had a nearly perfect offense. Every one was standing at the ready waiting for one of the Sin-spawn to attack, but they didn't make the first move. No one was ready for what came next, and this was proven when no one stopped Drew as she ran into the middle of the Sin-spawn.

**DREW**

"Limit-Break, Gun Bunny."

It came out as barely a whisper, but it was enough. Out of no where eight weapons materialized around Drew in a ring slowly rotating around her at an angle so as not to be in the way of what was to come. With a tear in her eye Drew reached out and grabbed "GB 01 – the stripper" The soft ball sized grenade fit perfectly in her hand. With out hesitation and practiced ease Drew slipped in amongst her enemies in the first of the eight Gun Katas that she knew, as she did the memory of the first time she had started practicing the gun Katas came to mind.

"_Are you ready Drew, because after this you can not turn back? I see, than I shall teach you the "Gun Katas"._

Her master had started to go through the Gun Katas one at a time, the whole time explaining them and their reason for existing.

"_The gun Katas. Through analysis of thousands of recorded gunfights, it has been determined that the geometric distribution of antagonists in any gun battle is a statistically predictable element. The gun Kata treats the gun as a total weapon, each fluid position representing a maximum kill zone, inflicting maximum damage on the maximum number of opponents while keeping the defender clear of the statistically traditional trajectories of return fire. By the rote mastery of this art, your firing efficiency will rise by no less than 120. The difference of a 63 increase to lethal proficiency making the master of the gun Katas an adversary not to be taken lightly..."_

She had watched and learned eight of the ten. It wouldn't be long and she would know the ninth enough to take the test and get the associated gun. She was brought back to the present as "The Stripper" beeped announcing that it was ready to be deployed. Taking enough time to glance around and make sure that the first Kata had taken her to the center of the Sin-spawn, Drew dropped the grenade. With a bright flash it went off stripping every enemy in its blast radius of any kind of protection it might have had.

As soon as the flash went off Drew placed her hands out to the sides and felt as "GB 02 – The Death-Dealer hand canons" slipped in to her waiting hands. Seamlessly she went from form one to form two and started firing. It sounded like a rave with all the Sin-spawn screaming as they died, and the bass of each shot fired as the Death-Dealers did just that and dealt death. Kata two indeed did look like a dance as Drew spun this way and that. After the third set of clips fired dry the Death-Dealers disappeared and were replaced with "GB 03 – The Redeemer machine gun"

Kata three wasn't as graceful as Kata two, but it didn't need to be. As she dodged and weaved amongst the Sin-spawn the high caliber machine gun tore through multiple targets at a time. The Sin-spawn dropped rapidly under her assault. The machine gun fired dry and was replaced with "GB 04 – the Perforator Uzis"

Kata four was faster than the other Katas to accommodate the faster firing speed of the Uzis, and since she was so close to her opponents there was no real need to aim. As the Uzis emptied Drew found the number of littler Sin-spawn being replaced with bigger ones of a boss rating. "GB 05 the Infection Perfection grenade" and "GB 06 the Hail Merry nail bomb" were released into the group of mobs and detonated immediately. High level status spells and metal shrapnel went flying every where. Katas five and six took her well out of reach of the effects of both explosives.

Kata seven made sure that every time "GB 07 – the Penatrator sniper rifle" was brought to bare that she was in perfect position to make the head shots. When the last shot was fired she had a clear view of Sin-ikage and she had one gun left. Drew went into Kata eight and got even closer. When "GB 08 – The R.Y.N.O rail gun" announced that it had a full charge she had covered half the distance. Drew leveled the bazooka like gun at Sin-ikage and pulled the trigger.

She was almost blown off her feet as the rail gun fired its only shot. Every thing in the path of the projectile vaporized. Sin-ikage took the shot full on. Drew dropped the bazooka and fell to her knees too drained physically and mentally to go any further at just that moment. She became aware of some one standing next to her, and looked up in to "Clips" smiling face.

"Great job, dear."

Terrin didn't let the prime opening Drew had created go to waist. With a command Terrin sent the few Sin-spawn he still had under his control out in front of him to attack any that might get in his way. Sin-spawn fell on Sin-spawn, and Terrin rushed through them like a mad bull. It didn't take him long to get to the still writhing Sin-ikage.

"Weapon skill – Raising Blow!"

With a mighty upward swing of his hammer Terrin exposed Sin-ikages neck once again.

"Limit-Break – Celestial Strike!"

With four heavy slashes Terrins axe left a very large eight point star in Sin-ikages neck. Terrin looked in time to see "Tech" go sailing over his head.

"Finishing Technique, Blitz rush!"

"Tech" through every thing he had left into every punch and kick. He made sure that every hit made contact with an all ready opened wound.

"Fighting Skill, Raising Dragon Wave!"

He didn't expect to lift Sin-ikage into the air but he took full advantage of its head snapping back and delivered every hit to it throat and face. As "Tech" went soaring over Sin-ikages head he brought the last of his energy to his feet.

"LIMIT-BREAK, DRAGON KICK!"

"Tech" flipped over and delivered the kick right to it nose. The force slammed Sin-ikages head into the ground hard enough to cause fissures.

"Z" wasn't about to be left out of this kind of fun either.

"Finishing technique, Booya-Girl!"

Like her fathers Booya, "Z's" was a continual blur of motion. Fists and feet were constantly moving, and were they not interrupted by the contact of flesh, it would look like a grace full fluid dance.

"Fighting technique, a different beat."

Several flip kicks put her well over Sin-ikages head, right where she wanted to be.

"Finishing technique, Meteor barrette!"

"Z" dove fist first at Sin-ikage delivering a payload of pent up energy right to the fore head, putting "Z" right back on the ground.

"Limit-break, NEO-BLACK-DEATH!"

A ball of black energy, darker than the void struck Sin-ikage.

Sin-ikage went down hard and just laid there, twitching. All the fight apparently leaving him. Xavier decided that now was the time to end his feud with General John Onikage. Xavier rushed in, Brotherhood tucked at his side, his hands a blur. With a pop there were several Xavier's rushing Sin-ikage, and with another flourish of hands they were absorbed.

"Finishing technique, Strike purple lightening!"

Xavier disappeared only to reappear in mid air right behind Sin-ikage and slash. He was than gone again, only for two Xavier's to reappear on either side and slash, than they disappeared. When the three Xavier's appeared for the third set of slashes the sin monster was to disorient to even scream. Four Xavier's came to gather and plummeted towards the ground gathering energy the entire time.

"Finishing technique, Omni-slash!"

Xavier had an almost sort of detachment as swung away at Sin-ikage. He had heard it described once as the mercenary in the SeeD taking over. It was basically when the training took over and made your body do what it needed to do, as opposed to what the heart wanted the body to do. Xavier wanted to face John one on one, however he knew he never would be able to so he needed to destroy Sin-ikage. Xavier spun around and took flight; it was time to lay his differences with John Onikage to rest.

"LIMIT-BREAK, FATAL X!"

…

…

…

The attack never was executed. With out any kind of warning what so ever Sin-ikage lunged and swallowed Xavier in mid-flight, whole, in one snap. It than turned its angry gaze on the remaining members of Team X-treme. The old familiar glint of John's madness evident on Sin-ikages hideous features. Had Tidus's team not reacted, Sin-ikage would have wiped out Team X-treme in one hit.

"Drake, this is no time to be day dreaming. We have to push an attack now!"

Drake came to his senses and attacked, every one else found their second winds as well. The fight had just taken on a whole new level of personal, and Team X-treme intended to get their leader back. He owed them beer.

**SIN-SCAPE**

Xavier looked around in disbelief. He had died enough times to know that he wasn't in either the Life stream or the Far plane. However this was not how he had ever imagined the inside of a mob looked. With a few quick hand seals Xavier broke the multiplication spell, and felt his body instantly relax.

Xavier looked around himself again. He was in the middle of a wind swept field, almost like the calm lands, but not at the same time. The grass was taller and greener, the breeze more pleasant. Off in the distance there stood a little shack. With nothing better to do Xavier moved on the shack. The closer he got to it though the more he started to realize that it was more of a small Tea house. When he finally got to the front door he almost shit himself. Inside was one table and it had one occupant. John Onikage looked up at Xavier and smiled.

"Ah Xavier, won't you come in and join me. I've been waiting for you."

_AN: This world is a joke and I hate my life. AZ is a sewage drain and all the shyt of the world swirls it and I am at its epicenter._

…

…

_Chapter 16 the path of Sin: John Onikage. Coming when ever I get out of hell._

The Miss-adventures of Odogg, vol. 5 Dumb Ass

"I'm telling you Dogg you need to leave her."

"Why is that Kaz?"

"Other than the fact that she is Elvann?"

"Yes, what is wrong with her?"

"Where do you want me to begin?"

"The beginning."

"That will take to long. I'm telling you she is going to ruin you. Manipulate you; make mountains out of mole hills. Your adventuring days are over."

"What was that, she was just whispering me, I have to go or I'm gonna be in trouble."

"I rest my case."

_fin_


	16. Ch 16 POS John Onikage

Disclaimer: 1

All Final fantasy characters and locations are the exclusive property of Square Enix and do not belong to me.

Every thing else is me and my friends

**Ch.16 Path of Sin: John Onikage**

**SIN-SCAPE**

Xavier charged at John Onikage, "Brotherhood" trailing behind him. John didn't even move, he just made a shooing motion and Xavier went flying.

"Now, now Lofbrah we need to speak."

Xavier would have none of what John had to say. He just charged again, yelling a battle cry the entire way. John heaved a sigh and waved his hand again. Yet again Xavier went flying in a different direction.

"You might as well have a seat and listen to what I have to say."

Xavier rolled back to his feet and glared at John Onikage.

"Why should I listen to what you have to say? You have hunted me and my friends for twelve years."

"But wouldn't you like to know why?"

"Not especially."

"I might as well let you know now that you will not be able to attack me till your team mates break the connection between me and my outer self."

Xavier tore his goggles from his eyes and glared at John. There it was plane as day a strong tendril of energy connecting the inner John to the outer Sin-ikage. Xavier placed his goggles back on his face and approached the tea house. Throwing "Brotherhood" into the floor board he took the chair across from John.

"This had better be good John. Cause honestly I just wanna kick that shit-eating grin right off your face."

John just smiled and poured Xavier a cup of tea.

"Trust me Xavier, this is worth dieing for."

**ON THE OUTSIDE**

"Fishing Technique – CYCLONE OF THE DRAGON PRINCE!"

Drake didn't know why his brothers finishing move came to mind, and had the slime shield been up he doubt it would have made any difference. But three full revolutions latter booth ends of the spear hitting Sin-ikage, he noticed that the wraith dragon that looked like his brother had left six very deep gashes in its body.

The move had left him in the air and he could feel the wraith wings still emitting from his back. Thoughts of his family flashed through his head as he spun his spear up into a throwing position above his head. This time a different wraith dragon covered the spear.

"Your crimes shall be hung upon your soul! Finishing Technique – DIVINE LUNGE OF THE DRAGON PRINCESS!"

Drake lunged at a downward angle and landed on the other side of Sin-ikage. Quickly he spun around and hurled the still energy filled spear at Sin-ikage. He watched it bury itself into the monsters neck.

**SIN-SCAPE**

"Either Drake Gryphonis is pulling moves out of his ass, or I have really pissed him off."

John waved his hand and a disc appeared in mid air showing what was going on out side. On it right now was an image of Drake breathing deeply. John poured Xavier a cup of tea.

"Now where were we?"

"You were about to tell what this is all about. How exactly we have gotten to this point."

John took a drink of his tea, while he seemed to be collecting his thoughts.

"It would be entirely way too easy to say that this is all just the revenge of a woman that was scorned five thousand years ago, but that isn't even close to the truth. A woman doesn't accumulate that kind of power and go on and on for five thousand years just because she was scorned by her husband.

No, there is definitely something else going on with that woman and I just can't place my finger on it. Your best bet is to either wait for her to reveal her true intentions, or trick her into telling you sooner. Maybe even your father, the lord Odin, might know. Can't say for sure."

Xavier set his cup down on the table. "Odin is not my father; I don't know why every one on your side seams to think this."

John shrugged his shoulders and poured them both another cup. Reaching behind him, he drew a sword. Xavier immediately reacted and made to grab for "Brotherhood".

"Oh settle down Lofbrah, I was just taking it off my back because it was preventing me from sitting straight."

With that he stabbed it into the ground much like Xavier had done with "Brotherhood". Xavier noticed that the sword wasn't John's normal katana.

"Substitute sword John? What the katana getting sharpened?"

"Actually this is my normal sword. The katana was a replacement while this one was getting reworked. It is special, and you'll see why a little later. Now as for your father…"

**ON THE OUTSIDE**

Every one bit the ground as Sin-ikage reared back and loosed another beam attack. Ava had landed on the rock out cropping over looking the lagoon. Were she to but extend her arm she could have touched Sin-ikage. She was tired, beaten, and weak. She could tell by looking at her arms that she was well beyond her limits of mana usage. She was also deathly pale to the point she was beginning to see her veins in her own arm, the ethers had taken their toll and then some. Ava tilted her head back so she could see the monster that was in front of her.

Reaching into her pouch of holding she produced her very last Mega-ether. She felt like vomiting just looking at it. But now more than ever her talents were needed. Sin-ikage was hurting her friends, and had eaten her leader. Ava popped the top with trembling fingers and made to swallow the contents of the bottle. Suddenly Sin-ikage made to attack her and she was forced to roll away, spilling the ether every where but into her mouth.

Ava watched in shocked horror as the purple liquid seeped into the ground beneath her.

"…no… NO! NO! NO!"

Ava could feel tears starting to stream down her dirty face. Suddenly her left wrist and hand flared with pain. Screaming out loud she looked down at her wrist and saw that a black mark had enveloped her wrist and most of her hand it kind of looked like a splash of water or a wave, she really couldn't tell. However she felt large amounts of manna rush to that area of her body.

With out knowing why or how Ava found her self on her feet and making swirling motions at the water with her left hand. She suddenly got an idea and arched her wrist and hand over her head at Sin-ikage. The water at the back of the lagoon surged forward making a magically enhanced Tsunami that continuously washed over Sin-ikage again and again.

Ava didn't know what to make of the manifestation of the new arcane spell, but it still wasn't enough. It needed more power. Another wave of pain damn near doubled Ava over, her chest and lower abdomen were a flame in pain. However manna exploded from her making the tsunami stronger, throwing Sin-ikage against the rocks.

**SIN-SCAPE**

The tether flickered ever so briefly between John Onikage and Sin-ikage.

"Well now, I expected her to hit me with an arcane spell. How ever I didn't expect her to hit me with a new one and than make it stronger."

Xavier sipped his tea.

"She is getting better isn't she?"

"Indeed she is."

"So my father?"

"Ah yes."

John poured himself another cup.

"Why are you drinking so much tea?"

"I like tea. That and one way or another my life is over today. Either you will defeat me and I will die, or I will totally merge with Sin-ikage and never be myself again. So I am going to drink as much tea as I can while I can."

John took a long drink of his tea.

"Realizing what Xiedie was up too, Odin decided to go after these unborn children any way he possibly could. And I do mean any way that he could. A small extra current of electricity here, a natural disaster there, a raiding party every once in a while, a mob stampede. He did his best to keep her children from being born. But when the shear number of children became apparent he decided that he needed to have a fail safe, just incase he didn't get all of them. Realizing that her plans were of a mid-term time length, meaning they would take about twenty or so years to even begin, and he knew that he would never be able to kill his wife he decided to create a child of his own in a land he believed at least for a short time would be out of her reach. He chose your parents because they were relatively unknown and they were desperate."

Xavier gave John a funny look.

"What do you mean desperate?"

"Your father was sterile from a child hood accident, though they didn't know it, and your mother preyed so very hard every day for a miracle. Odin granted her wish."

Xavier rested his face in his hands.

"Oh God don't tell me…"

"That's right Lofbrah. In essence Odin and your mother were doing it, and loving it, and nine months latter you… came into the world. Kicking and screaming. She should have known than that you were going to be a pain in her ass."

"Oh please do tell, what do you mean?" Acid all but hung from every word as thickly as the sarcasm did.

"Your screams as a baby carried with it the power of a God."

"And that means what, exactly?"

"Not only did your cries keep your entire village up, they penetrated the boundaries of her prison."

"Well that's good news. Anything to stick it to her I guess."

"Well your screams alerted her to what was going on so she made another calculated move. At about the time you were keeping her _"Majesty"_ awake at night I was a strapping young soldier in the youth league. As you can imagine I was rather voicetrous about my beliefs even than and thought that we should be taking some sort of active role in the… day to day affairs. I started to hear a voice in my head; it spoke to me in the sweetest voice. It told me what I wanted to hear. It told me how to take over the Youth League, than the other two factions. It didn't take long at all for my newly formed Mi'ihen Conglomerate had taken over Spira.

But my Mistress had other plans for me. So I gathered up a large number of my forces and marched on Vanna'diel."

Xavier held up a hand to forestall John for a moment.

"Wait just a moment… How the hell did you get to Vanna'diel? The lands are separated by magic for their own good. It takes some really powerful magic and a shift gate to travel between the lands."

"We had complete and total control over Spira, and the holy city had a shift gate. All we needed was a mage to do some casting. As if reading our thoughts pool of black mist in front of us and a cloaked figure stepped through…"

**On the outside**

Drew tossed aside her sniper rifle and pulled the GB 08 RYNO Rail Gun and leveled it at Sin-ikage. She tried her damnedest to calm her self, she needed her shot to be true. With one shot she could end the fighting and bring peace to Spira. She could bring peace to her friends. Drew took a deep breath and waited for the opportune moment. She waited for the beast to offer the best target and for her team mates to clear out of the way. Sin-ikage reared back, and Drew pulled the trigger.

There was a moment's delay as energy gathered around the projectile. The recoil from the shot nearly took her off her feet. But her shot was true and the projectile blew a wrecking ball sized hole in Sin-ikages chest.

However Sin-ikage didn't fall.

Drew stood there stunned as "RYNO" fell from her grip.

**Sin-scape**

John Winced.

Xavier chuckled. "A cloaked figure? What did the boogey man come to lend you a hand?"

"You might as well call them the Boogey men."

"Oh so there is more than one of them."

"They are Xiedies personal servants. I can not tell you much about them other than that they are very powerful mages, and follow her every command with out question.

"We watched as they worked their magic in front of this large mirror. We watched as they opened a portal into a world we had never seen before. We were so… captivated by the sight and drunk on our own powers and ambitions that we all but ran through the portal.

Vanna'diel lie before us, untouched by advanced machines or weaponry. The peoples and lands untouched, untainted by millennia of "Sin". Ignorant to an endless parade of one false government after another.

So we marched on Vanna'diel. With each out post we destroyed, with every alliance we trounced our egos grew. We soon ran in to the one problem our mysterious benefactor had with Vanna'diel. She had virtually no knowledge or sway there. But we marched anyway. For two years we marched. Than we found the village of Van in the Federation of Windurst. Amazingly that night we received a message from our Mistress. We were to destroy the Ninjas of Van. Every last man, woman, and child.

**On the Outside**

Terrin was a tempest of controlled rage as he tore in to the exposed under belly of Sin-ikage. For no apparent reason the monster decided to move towards the beach, and was now ambling in that direction. Terrin stopped long enough to take a look at what they were up against and just how damaged it was.

Terrin would forever be hard pressed to compare Sin-ikage to any preexisting animal. It was huge, it was easily as long as Raine from snout to tail, and stood about twenty or so feet tall. He noticed it was clearly made for water by the look of it massive feet and the way the tail fanned out much like the fluke of a whale. It was also very clumsy on its four tree trunk sized legs, though that could also be attributed to the fact that it had taken a lot of damage in the recent past.

Terrin ran up a narrow ledge of rock that over looked the beach and leapt at Sin-ikages massive, flat head.

"Limit-Break – Celestial Strike."

Sin-ikage ate sand as it went down. Terrin spun around just in time watch Sin-ikage start to get back up.

"Weapon-skill – Raising Strike!"

The attack caught Sin-ikage right under the chin. Sin-ikage reared back bellowing in pain. With out thinking Terrin shoulder rammed Sin-ikage.

**Sin-scape**

John set his cup down.

"The Ninja of Van are amongst the toughest opponents I have ever faced. They were strong, fast, crafty, and well coordinated. It took us about a week to wipe out the warriors of Van, but it wasn't enough. The body temperature of the last Ninja hadn't dropped yet and our mistress demanded that we wipe out the entire village.

Some of my men were eager to please. I was not; this was not the duty of soldier. However it wasn't our place to question either. At some point in the following hour your cousin had secreted you away to Centra, while my men and I killed every last living thing in the village. When it was all said and done I was told to leave a small squad in Vanna'diel to deal with any villagers that might have been away at the time.

Hating my men for so willing following the order to destroy the village, but hating my Mistress more for giving the order, I left Vanna'diel. Over the next several years I set up numerous sleeper cells all over the world, each one ignorant of the next."

John paused long enough to empty his cup and stare into its depths.

"That is until the day my Mistress ordered me to find her daughter. I didn't know where to look for her, so I started in Spira. I spent twelve or so years searching the world over for this mystery girl. Than one day I found my self in a small village in Centra. I didn't exactly find the girl, but instead I found a Vanna'diel Nin. Imagine my surprise at finding your cousin and his student. I was in such a fowl mood from once again not finding the kitsune-girl that I attacked the long lost Ninja and his giant."

John took a long drink of tea.

"I can honestly say that I have not had that satisfying of a fight in a long time. Your cousin was a master of the arts and Terrin was still raw unbridled power. It was over too quickly.

You chose that moment to attack, and honestly I wasn't impressed. It was obvious you weren't used to your weapon, and your use of the arts was limited. I showed this to you by catching your swing. I was so… annoyed in your lack of ability that I sent a lightening spell through your sword. It didn't occur to me that it would cause the ammo in the chambers to explode. I watched as you writhed on the ground till you finally got back to your feet and pointed a hand right at me. I knew when you started to do hand seals for a Nin fire spell, but were muttering the magic fire spell. I watched the spell backfire incinerating the remaining bits of your face. Not wanting to see any more, I ordered my men to leave. I threw a phoenix down on you and left."

**On the Outside**

"Clip" removed his hand from the side of "Tech's" head. "Tech" woke with a start.

"What the hell happened?"

"You tripped over your own feet getting to the beach and smacked your head on a rock."

"Tech" looked around with eyes more glazed than a doughnut.

"Oh, okay."

With that "Tech" pitched forward again.

Were they not in the middle of the fight for their lives it would have been hilarious. However "Clip" didn't have time for it, so tossing a Mega-potion on him "Clip" ran to join the others. Pulling his gun he fed shell after shell into the chamber. He also took the time replace the depleted power cell. Upon arriving at the Beach he quickly assessed the situation and ran towards "Z"

"Z" lay on the ground drawing one ragged breath after another. "Clip" came to a sliding halt on his knees by her side. Gently he cradled her in his arms and took in the full extent of her damage. She was badly beaten, with multiple open wounds. Her left Leg and right hand were badly broken. "Clip" quickly went about quick healing her leg. She cried out as the leg forced it self into the correct position and set about the quick heal process. As gently as he could he tried to grab her broken hand. Quickly she clutched the broken appendage to her chest and curled up into a ball in his lap.

"_Nonononono… please don't hurt me any more…" _She whimpered and cried into his chest.

"I have to set it and at least quick heal it dear." "Clip" said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"_Please don't hurt meeeeee."_ She cried even harder into his chest.

"Clip" gently brushed aside a blood matted clump of blond hair and lightly kissed her forehead in an attempt to comfort her.

"If I don't heal it, it will shrivel up and wither till it has to be cut off. And what will you do than? Come on "Z" you're stronger than this. Your stronger than most of us combined."

With a defeated sob "Z" relinquished her broken hand to "Clip" Gently he started to message the bones into a relevantly normal position. The entire time He kept whispering words of comfort and reassurance to her. She cried out in pain and bit into his shoulder when the quick heal spell forced them into place and kept them there.

Ignoring the pain himself "Clip" dug into his pouch and brought out one of the packets of super potion mix, and a potion.

""Z" I need you to take this for me."

"Z" turned her head enough to see the mixture and shook her head "no" into his shoulder.

"Clip", not wanting to waist any more time, emptied the contents into his mouth and mixed them all together. Gently he placed a hand under her chin and tilted her face towards his. She was too tired and to week to fight him off as he kissed her full on the lips, passing the super potion from his mouth to hers. The bad taste made her involuntarily swallow. "Z" coughed violently from the taste. However her strength instantly returned and her wounds closed.

"You bastard, that was low and dirty. You owe me."

"Fine I promise I'll be the one to perform the operation to fix your leg and hand when we are done."

Clumsily "Z" got back to her feet and started to move on Sin-ikage.

"Take it easy "Z" your leg and hand aren't totally fixed." "Clip" said lending a supporting hand.

"Z" swatted his hand away. "I'll be fine."

And with that "Z" took off at top speed. "Clip" shook his head and moved on down the beach, towards Terrin. Pulling his gun he squeezed a few shots off. "Clip" found himself once again wishing he had the final set of spells and the family heirloom.

**Sin-scape**

Out of the corner of his eye Xavier watched the tether flicker once again.

"Very soon Lofbrah, we'll be able to start."

Xavier just glared at John and drank his tea.

"After Beartree I went from one mission to the next working like a machine developing this façade of stupidity. I allowed people to start thinking less and less of me while still making my self indispensable to Xiedie.

Every little dirty deed she needed doing I was there to do it. Every little dirty secret she has needed keeping, I was there to keep."

"So tell me a few of these dirty little secrets if your as in as you say you are."

"I'm not claiming anything; I do owe my loyalties to my mistress. With out her I would still be a lowly nothing in Spira. However she has gone too far."

Xavier set his cup down.

"I'm hearing a whole lot of lip service, but nothing I can really use."

Taking his time pouring yet another cup of tea, John thought of how best to answer.

"Ok, fine. You know by now that Xiedie can transfer bodies."

"Yeah, that one is abundantly apparent."

"Well that is how she has stayed alive for the last five thousand years. She goes from one body to the next, living out her life again and again."

"I think I know that one too."

"Well I think her ability to stay in the bodies is diminishing."

"Well that is interesting."

**On the Outside**

"Tech" dropped his personal blitz ball that he had charged with some of his fighting energy. He watched as it fell in slow motion towards the sand. He could almost see the air crackle around it as it fell at an agonizingly slow rate. Till his foot made contact with it, than time came back to normal. He watched as the ball flew towards the far back leg and ricocheted off of all four legs a couple of times till it flew back at him, but well over his head.

Time slowed again as "Tech" spun away from the incoming ball and jumped into a long arching back flip. He watched again as the ball traveled the full length of his body. Again time speed up as "Tech" completed the Sphere-kick sending the ball rocketing at Sin-ikages head. The ball detonated upon impact.

Not wasting any time when he landed "Tech" was in the air again

"Fighting Technique – Raising Dragon Wave!"

Taking full advantage of the upward momentum "Tech" delivered Punch upon punch, kick after kick into the exposed and heavily wounded neck of Sin-ikage. Feeling the upward motion coming to a halt he dropped his energy reserves into his feet.

"Limit Break – Dragon Kick!"

**Sin-scape**

"You know at this rate by the time "Z" and Ashlin have their way with Sin-ikage, it will be time for our dance. Now where were we?"

"You were telling me that you don't think her ability to stay in a body is as strong as it used to be."

"Ah yes. Well this leads into another theory of mine."

"And that would be?"

"Your lack of patience is astounding Lofbrah. How much of Xiedies history do you know?"

"Enough."

"I highly doubt that."

Xavier glared at John for the umpteenth time that day.

"I know that she lived over five thousand years ago as an Elf that had been the student of some bad ass necromancer. She killed him in his sleep and than tried to kill her self for the shit she had seen and done under his tutelage. It is at this point that a very young Eric Masters found her bleeding to death and saved her. In the process of helping her heal he fell madly in love with her and married her. At some point in their relation ship he went off to war and she went insane, wiping out the kingdom they lived in.

From there it gets ugly lots of fighting and imprisonment ensued. Than some more fighting, and some more imprisonment. And some more fighting, and finally some more imprisonment. Than some behind the scene mating and breeding. And here we are."

"Well you got the neat and clean version of it at least. And if you really think about it, you might even be able to follow the same thread that I did depending on how much you know about magic."

John added more water and leaves to the pot.

"Go ahead, Xavier, take your time."

**On the Outside**

"_Finish this abomination now Ashlin! Show me that you are better than Xiedie's little whipping boy."_ Sephiroth hissed into his deep subconscious.

Ashlin tried his damnedest to push the voice aside. He was nearing his absolute limit; the voices were starting to get too loud. Sweat poured off of him as he rushed Sin-ikage for the Gods-only-knows how many times this day.

"_Yes. Yes. Go for the exposed underside. Use the power I gave you to cut this creature open. Spill its blood and entrails all over the sand."_ Ashlin heard Hojo purr almost in his ear.

Ashlin dodged under the vicious bite attack that was aimed at him; rolling to his feet he continued his forward charge. The only thing that kept him tethered to his sanity was Kuroaki slapping against his leg. Catching a glimpse of movement out of the corner of his eyes he dodged to the side to avoid a random Sin-spawn that had dislodged from Sin-ikages body. Taking firm hold of Kuroaki Ashlin made for the back legs. Mako flowed down Ashlin's arm as he flew past Sin-ikages back legs. Mako bled off of Kuroaki as it screamed through the air at apparently nothing. A razor thin and razor sharp line of Mako flew through the air at blinding speed slicing almost all the way through Sin-ikages back legs sending the beast crashing to the ground.

"_That's it Ashlin. Take away his mobility. Return him to his mistress in pieces."_

Ashlin shook his head as much to clear his vision as much as to get rid of Sephiroths voice. Seeing a great opening he dropped a lot of Mako into Kuroaki and ran at the now exposed back of Sin-ikage.

"Weapon skill – Climb Hazard!"

Ashlin spun around a full revolution and buried Kuroaki half way into Sin-ikages rear flank and started to run up his back, all in one fluid motion. Ashlin cleared Sin-ikages head with ease.

"_Yes. Yes! This is it! Kill it Kuroaki! Kill it and send a clear message to Sephiroth that you are superior to him!"_

"Weapon Skill – Braver!"

Ashlin came crashing to the ground; a wide bloody gash ran the full length of Sin-ikages back and front. Had it been any other creature it would have fallen in two.

"_God Damn it Ashlin, can't you even do something as simple as kill John Onikage!"_ Sephiroth roared in his head.

"_You miserable excuse for an experiment. You will always live in every one else's shadows! You are nothing and do not deserve to ever be heard." _ Hojo bellowed.

"I AM! ASHLIN KUROAKI! AND I WILL BE HEARD!

LIMIT-BREAK! – SIN HARVEST!"

He didn't know how, and when asked latter he would not be able to tell any one when exactly it was that he had tech copied that move. But that didn't change the fact that with a full throated scream Ashlin had charged Sin-ikage, the ground had erupted around not only him, but when he slashed at the monster the ground erupted around it too.

Ashlin stood there, his lungs burning as he gasped for air. He felt his body start to go numb at his feet and rush up his legs. He felt his hand lose its grip on Kuroaki, and heard it hit the ground. He felt his legs buckle and give. He felt as his knees made contact with the sand. And just before his eyes rolled to the back of his head he heard them one last time.

"_You piece of shit! How dare you use that move against him!_

_Maybe you are not as useless as I thought after all."_

Ashlin did not feel his face hit the sand.

**Sin-scape**

The tether snapped

John grabbed the pot of tea and poured the last of the contents into Xavier's and his cups.

"Times up, but I will tell you this last thing. The Necromancers name was Xaldin. If you live look him up, research the shit out of him. I think he is controlling her still."

With that both warriors grabbed their cups and emptied them. Tossing them over their shoulders at exactly the same time both warriors spun out of their seats grabbing their respective swords. Still in motion both warriors looked at each other, with a new found awareness and respect for one another.

John Onikage looked at the stone cold face of the killer he had personally had a hand in creating. He looked into the expressionless face, and black goggles of the man that he had been hunting and tormenting for almost thirteen years now. He watched almost in slow motion as the young warrior ripped his Gun blade from the ground and swung it at him.

Xavier Lofbrah kept a steady expression as he watched John as if in slow motion grab his special sword mid spin and start to swing it at him. He was leery of the sword, john had said it was special but didn't say why. However he found it extremely aggravating that John once again had that sick, twisted, psychotic smile plastered a crossed his face.

Brotherhood and John's sword met half way over the table in a shower of sparks. With blinding speed the two swords separated and reconnected. With a yell Xavier kicked the table over and at John. Spinning out of the way John turned back towards Xavier just in time to catch his elbow right in the mouth.

Johns head snapped to the side at a sickening speed, blood spraying the wall. Quickly John snapped his head forward again, Xavier was gone. He didn't have long to wait to find him again. He looked up just in time to catch another mouth full of Xavier. This time how ever it was the heal of his boot. Xavier flipped over after kicking John in the mouth and delivered a bird step kick to his head. John went flying through the back wall of the tea house and came to a skidding halt in the field behind it.

Xavier rushed out the hole in the wall and took flight at John again. At the last possible moment John reached his left arm out and caught Xavier in mid flight, one handed. The sick smile returned as John choke slammed Xavier into the ground a couple of times and then held him at arms length.

"LOFBRAH! Do you know what the Chain of command is?"

"Lemme guess it is the chain your gonna get and beat me with till I recognize your in command." Xavier struggled in Johns vice like grip.

"Normally yes." John said leveling his sword at Xavier as if he were going to slide in to his rib cage.

"In this case it is the name of my sword."

With that He depressed the red jewel on the cross guard and the blade segmented launching itself at Xavier in blinding speed. Xavier just barely broke Johns grip and got away from the chain blade. John cracked the sword and it came howling at him now nine feet long and whip like. Again Xavier just barely got away again. CoC left a neat line on the ground where it hit. With an audible snap the sword came back together. The severity of his situation became apparent to him as John came charging at him. Xavier nipped to his feet and met Johns charge.

Once again Brotherhood and CoC met showering sparks every where. John pushed forward and Xavier went flying back. Flipping over in mid-flight Xavier landed a drop kick on the scar on John's chest. John went down too.

Both warriors nipped back to their feet and went at each other again. Xavier Ducked under Johns swing and hooked his arm. Xavier immediately dropped down skidding in the grass and hipped tossed John to the ground. In mid flight John took a page out of Xavier's move book and flipped over kicking him in the head. Not waiting for Xavier to recover he ran at him and kicked him like he was kicking the winning field goal at a Football game.

Xavier went sailing through the air, throwing a knife as he did. The knife hit John in the leg just above the knee. As he landed and spun around Xavier got Brotherhood up just in time to prevent CoC from hitting him dead on. Instead the chain sword wrapped around Brotherhood, swishing Xavier across the chest twice. Xavier gave an angry jerk of his sword and John came soaring at him. Stunned at this Xavier didn't block as John delivered a haymaker to his face sending Xavier once again to the ground. Not wasting a step John started stomping at Xavier's exposed side. There was very little Xavier could do as John stomped a mud hole into his chest and proceeded to march it dry. Kick after kick rained down onto his chest and side.

"How! How do you intend to defeat me! How do you intend to kill Xiedie and reclaim her daughter! Or was every thing just talk!"

With that Xavier caught John's foot. Before he could react Xavier Brought his own foot up and kicked John in the kidney, than with out hesitation he stomped his foot right into John's boys dropping him to the ground. Both warriors rolled away and staggered to their feet.

"That's it Lofbrah! Show me! Show me this righteous anger of yours! Show me how the son of a God will extract his revenge on the man that has hunted him and his love! ALL! THEIR! LIVES!"

Xavier rushed John and winked from sight. John brought CoC up in front of him horizontally prepared for what ever Xavier intended to do, except for what he did do. Xavier reappeared at John's side and in one fluid motion kicked one of John's feet out from under him and brought the butt of Brotherhood down hard on John's chest driving him to the ground.

With a short hop Xavier jumped on to Johns chest and danced his own little rave right than and there. For good measures Xavier dug the toe of one steel toe boot into John's chest and drove the other right into the prone mans temple. Deciding to take even more advantage of the situation, Xavier flipped over and brought his feet together and drove them at John's chest.

John rolled away at the last moment, and nipped to his feet. CoC hissed through the air at Xavier's head. Like John, Xavier moved out of the way at exactly the last moment. With a flick of his wrist John altered the flight of CoC. Xavier involuntarily arched his back as CoC slashed a crossed it.

"Feel the burn Lofbrah! Feel your blood flow from your body and on to the ground!

Xavier ran at John. Skidding under a wild swing from John, Xavier swung wildly behind him hoping to make a fatal strike. John had anticipated the attack and blocked it. John made his own wild attack to Xavier's opposite side. Back to back they faced each other, swinging wildly hoping to make a fatal strike.

**On the Outside**

"Z" watched as Sin-ikage reared back in absolute pain. Having felt Sin-Harvest she knew that Sin-ikage was on the verge of death. "Z" concentrated her absolute hatred into her hands, and charged Sin-ikage.

"Z" felt nothing except the overwhelming need to put her fist into Sin-ikage. She needed to dodge falling Sin-spawn that were falling dead off of Sin-ikages body. The ball of black solidified hate grew with every step she took. Taking only the briefest of moments to find the best place to land her attack. "Z" jumped at Sin-ikage.

"Limit-break! Neo-Black-Death!"

"Z" forced the black ball of death into the gapping hole that Drew's RYNO shot had left in Sin-ikages upper chest. Instantly the ball expanded increasing the hole exponentially. Landing on the ground "Z" watched as "Neo-Black-Death" continued to tear away flesh and bone. She watched as her attack tore the monster asunder leaving chunks of flesh every where.

Sin-ikage started to spasm uncontroably.

**Sin-scape**

Brotherhood and CoC met once again in a blade tie-up, John and Xavier gritting their teeth at one another. Suddenly the Sin-scape gave a violent shake and started to fall apart.

"Well Xavier, it looks like we are about to take this fight out side."

"Lucky us."

The Sin-scape erupted around them.

**On the Outside**

Team X-treme watched in shocked silence as Sin-ikage gave one last violent shudder, reared back and exploded. The force of the explosion sent chunks of flesh and bone every where. Nearby palm trees were blown over. At last John Onikage and Xavier Lofbrah materialized in the physical world and were blown far apart.

Every one stood in shocked silence for all of a heartbeat and than made to run at their leader.

"Stay where you are!" Xavier yelled from the ground.

Nipping to his feet, Xavier tore the tatters of his jacket and shirt from his body.

"This is my fight, stay out of it."

John sprang to his feet at that moment and dusted himself off.

"Yes Lofbrah, it is time this ended."

Xavier dropped down into his stance and watched as John brought his "Chain of Command" to bear.

"Enough playing around Lofbrah, show me what you got."

Sand flew from the ground as John, and Xavier rushed each other. The air exploded around their swords as they made contact over, and over again. Extending CoC, John snaked the blade in every direction trying to catch Xavier off guard. Xavier jumped back to avoid the onslaught of the chain blade before him.

"Come on, X, is that the best you've got!"

Xavier responded with a middle finger, and several other hand sings. Ten Xavier's surrounded John, and flipped him off.

"Cute, but you're going to have to do better than that."

A few more hand seals and there was once again only one Xavier.

"And I'm impressed why?"

Xavier brought Brotherhood up in front of himself charging it with Mako.

"Weapon Skill! Omni-Slash!"

Xavier swung Brotherhood at John over and over again. Each mini-explosion causing John to defend repeatedly. Spinning around gathering Mako for the last swing, Xavier lashed out with all his might. The force of their mutual swings caused "Brotherhood" and "Chain of Command" to go flying in opposite directions. John watched their songs soar through the air well out of reach.

With out thought they started swinging at each other. They became a blur of constant punching and kicking. Most were blocked and countered; the ones that got through were glancing blows at the very best. Xavier grabbed one of Johns arms and went to shoulder toss him to the ground. However John flipped over in mid-flight and made to kick Xavier in the face. Catching the foot Xavier slammed John to the ground. John hit the ground and bounced. Still having a hold of john's foot he used the bounce to whip snap John over his head to the ground again. Gaining some momentum Xavier spun John around and went to throw him into the cliff face. John swung his free foot up and kicked Xavier up along side the head. Both of them hit the ground dazed.

Both again launched from the ground and rushed each other again. Both grabbed a hand full of the others hair and started mercilessly pounding each other in the face. With each swing from each, more blood sprayed across the ground.

John suddenly elbowed Xavier in the face shattering his goggles. Xavier retaliated by grabbing Johns head with both arms and started high stepping his knees into Johns face; finally he brought both into John's nose. John reared back grabbing his very broken nose. Xavier took advantage of the wide opening and tackled John to the sand. Before he could cover himself back up Xavier had mounted his chest and started punching John repeatedly in the face.

With every punch Xavier felt like he was regaining a little piece of his life that John had stolen. With every punch Xavier felt he was taking back the years lost to running from him. With every spray of blood felt he was gaining retribution for all the times he couldn't be there for Shyri. Every swing brought him closer to feeling better for not being there for Terrin or Shyri.

"That's it!" John sputtered through broken teeth.

Xavier stopped; stunned he was so wrapped up in pounding Johns face into paste.

"That, is what, I wanted to see." Johns said spiting and laughing blood every where.

"Your conviction is as strong as I hoped it would be. Remember that, remember that hate as you are facing."

Xavier was starting to tremble from the adrenalin and clone multiplication.

"What are you talking about?"

"Xiedie is waiting for you, and you won't have to search too far for your girl's soul."

Xavier's rage flared again.

"Where is she?"

"You'll just have to figure that out your self."

With a scream of absolute rage Xavier yanked four knives and stabbed them through John's wrists. Were he to live, John would never be able to use his hands and feet ever again.

John was caught some where between screaming and laughing. Xavier stood up and stretched his arm out and made a grasping motion with his hand and brought "Brotherhood" to his hand.

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS! And I swear that you'll die quickly. Fuck with me again and you'll die as slowly as possible, I'll make it last for days."

John stopped laughing. "Ok, ok I'll give you a hint. She is right there at all times."

John started laughing again.

With a bellow of rage Xavier plunged "Brotherhood" hilt deep into John's heart, pulling the trigger six times. John gave a few short gasps. Xavier looked John dead in the face; he wanted to watch him die.

"Do you feel, avenged?"

"No…"

"I remember leaving you like this once."

Xavier gave "Brotherhood" one last kick into John's chest. John exhaled one last time, and his eyes stared off into eternity.

"Yeah but I didn't miss your heart."

Xavier fell backwards into the sand, completely and totally drained. Xavier clapped his hands together releasing the multiplication technique.

Laying there in the sand watching the stars in the sky, slowly Xavier started to laugh. It started quietly, but quickly climbed to a full throated laugh. After thirteen years he had finally defeated his enemy. He would be hunted no more by this man. Xavier continued to laugh into the night.

As his team mates and friends approached He slowly got to his feet. Every one started firing questions at him as soon as they got with in voice range.

"Guys, guys settle. One at a time." Xavier said making to pull "Brotherhood" from John's dead body.

"Clip" saw a small stream of extremely thick Dark Mist pooling about "Brotherhood's" blade.

"Xavier don't pull it out!"

"Huh?" Xavier asked pulling "Brotherhood" from John's chest.

John's last secret, his last attack exploded forth in a giant mushroom cloud of concentrated Dark Mist. It took no time at all to blanket the entire area and spread across the world, covering it in darkness. Team X-treme quickly recovered.

"Is every one alright?" Xavier asked coughing out some Dark Mist.

"Yeah, yeah I'm all good. Got Mist all over me though and it smells really bad. How about you, holy boy, you still owe me an operation." "Z" said patting her self off.

"Don't worry "Z" I'm still here. We'll have plenty of time to hurt each other latter." "Clip" responded tucking away his gun.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Drew said on her knees holding her stomach.

"I hurt all over, and could use one of those Long Island ice teas." "Tech" said rubbing his shoulder.

"I am fine; however Ava and Ashlin are going to need some medical attention relatively soon. They booth are out cold." Terrin replied while checking for a pulse on Ava's skinny little neck with one of his massive sausage like fingers.

"Drake! Drake how you doing over there brother." Xavier asked tending one of his own open wounds.

To Drake though he knew something was a miss. Every thing was really hazy, and looked like it was moving in slow motion. He could barely tell that Xavier was talking at him, it sounded like he was under water. Before He could respond though there was a commotion from Tidus's team.

Gun shots rang out, and Tidus fell dead. The lady Yuna was standing over him with a smoking gun. With a sick grin she put a few more rounds into him. Taking one look at Team X-treme she bolted towards the village pass.

"Some one stop her!" Xavier yelled pointing at Yuna.

With out thinking Drake wound up and let lose his spear. Every one watched in horror as Drakes spear shot through Yuna's back and exploded out of her chest.

"Drake, NO!"

Every one watched as Yuna's body fell to the ground. "Clip" and Xavier tackled Drake to the ground and held as Shift portals flared open all over the beach.

"Damn it, she always finds away to ruin our victories." Xavier said as he held down his friend and brother.

**Xiedies castle**

Slowly Xiedie opened her daughter's eyes to the site of Sephiroth looking her dead in the face.

"It is done, he is dead." She said getting off her cushion.

Sephiroth sniffed and started to walk away.

"What is wrong Sephiroth, I thought that you of all people would be glad to be rid of John."

Sephiroth stopped but didn't turn around.

"I will not shed a single tear over his death. But it was a total waist of a perfectly good soldier. You could have found a better way to deliver that super dose of Mist."

Xiedie stopped to give Sephiroth a weird look.

"He served his purpose, and he betrayed me to Lofbrah. Besides now that I have the Sin spirit all I need if the Arch spirit. Prepare to go to Alexandria."

Sephiroth Bowed to his mistress in her stolen body, and walked away to leave the Queen of Darkness to ponder her next move.

_An: This took a lot longer than I intended. The next chapter should be out in a shorter amount of time. Ch.17 Getting even, settling scores._

The miss-adventures of Odogg, vol.6 this is how I mine for fish

Odogg finally stopped swinging his pick axe and wipes the sweat from his brow with one grimy hand.

"Why are we doing this again?" Kaz asked doing like wise.

"I got a good tip about this."

Kaz tossed his pick axe down and just stared at Odogg

"Who in the hell told you to mine for fish?"

"Some hume in Bastok."

"And you believed him? Who in the hell MINES fish?"

"I donno, but all this gold we have found will more than make up for the lack of fish."

Kaz just stood there and looked at Odogg, like he was the dumbest person in all of Vanna'diel.

"But just think of all the fishing we will be able to after this Kaz."

There was no answer.

"Kaz?"

Odogg turned around and noticed that Kaz had left him.

_Fin_


	17. Ch 17 Getting Even, Settleing Scores

Disclaimer: 1

Disclaimer: 1

All Final fantasy characters and locations are the exclusive property of Square Enix and do not belong to me.

Every thing else is me and my friends

**Ch.17 Getting Even, Settling Scores**

He became aware of a steady dripping. One drip every seven or so seconds. From how cold he felt, he could only guess that it was the sound of an I.V. feed. Opening his eyes only a small fraction of a bit he saw the needle sticking out of his arm.

"So, does this mean you're awake?"

Xavier directed his eyes towards the voice. His face distorted in disgust when his eyes fell upon Eric masters.

"You don't look like you're pleased to see me."

"Should I be?" Xavier said feeling around the night stand for his goggles. He remembered than that John had broken them in their fight.

"A new pair is being made for you right now."

Xavier rested his head back on his pillow, there was very little else he could do with out his goggles.

"What happened in Spira?" Eric asked Xavier.

Xavier could tell though that it was more of a demand than a question. Xavier was in no mood for this right now though.

"Ask Drake, he is the one you sent."

"Yes, well he is under quarantine until "Clip" gets back and one of his family members gets here."

Xavier lifted his head and gave Eric Masters a funny look.

"That and you resumed command of your team less than twenty-four hours after they landed in Spira."

Xavier heaved a sigh.

"Fine, Xiedie decided to take a few Faith souls, we decided to try and stop her. She managed to resurrect Sin using John Onikage. He ate me, we talked, and than I killed him. Oh and than his body spewed out a concentrated Black mist and Drake killed Yuna."

Eric gave a slight nod.

"I see, so you talked to John Onikage. What did he have to say to you?"

Xavier glared at Eric.

"If you want to know what happened you'll just have to wait till I give my debriefing to Headmaster Leonheart." Sarcasm oozing from the entire statement.

Irritation flared across Eric masters face ever so slightly.

"That good you say."

Xavier was beyond tired of this conversation.

"I will tell you this much, after my conversation with John I have to start thinking of some one else as my father."

Genuine surprise showed on Eric Masters face as he continued to gaze at Xavier.

"Well that's disturbing. I didn't expect him to even know that, much less give the information up that readily."

"I don't know what I find more disturbing, that I was out right bread for a war that you don't even want to fight or that a god was having sex with my mother."

"It's not that simple…"

"How ain't it simple? You needed a champion, and my parents wanted kids. You knew that Xiedie has no influence in Vana'diel, so it was the perfect place to breed your warrior."

"I wasn't intentionally breeding "My Warrior" as you put it. Your parents were very faithful, and loyal to the avatars. Yes I knew that Xiedie has no influence in Vana'diel, but I was hoping to give you the choice to fight her or not. That's all I ever wanted from you was to chose to fight with me, or stay out of it and be safe. I had no clue that Xiedie would find out about you and send John to destroy your village."

"If you wanted me to have a choice why did you send Shyri, her daughter, to me and my family in Beartree?"

"First off Xiedie only has one child and that is Dami'tu. She considers the five that survived her experiment her children as well, but they are not. I sent Shyri to you specifically at a time in your lives when you both needed a friend. She had been on the run from shortly after her birth till she got to you. Ever wonder how she got that scar under her eye, or why she is so timid around people she doesn't know?"

"I knew she had abusive guardians, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't know that?"

"She was hated every where she went because she was a half breed, she was week, and frail."

"Drake is a half breed, and he turned out just fine."

"Drake was taken in at birth by his dragon mother and taught from birth to be a Dragoon knight. And before you can even think of saying it, his entire village hated him and would gang up on him till he started fighting back."

Xavier sat there thinking for a bit.

"I sent her to you because you had reached a point in your training where your cousin couldn't teach you any more, so you had reached a plateau as it were. You were getting restless, and distant. You were becoming self destructive, and were taking it out on the people around you."

"You know something, I already know this story, and before you can hit me with any more of your cryptic bull shit I'm going to go and check on my team mates."

Eric Masters didn't bother to ask how he intended to check on his team with out his goggles. He just watched as his creation, his son got out of bed and tore the sensors from his body. He watched as he removed the needle from his arm stopping the I.V. drip. He watched as Dr. Greene came rushing to the door, but seeing Xavier's naked ass pulling on his shorts just shook her head and walked away.

"So what is it you intend to do?" Eric asked as Xavier was pulling on his shirt.

"I told you, I am going to check on my team mates."

"After that?"

"I don't know. I haven't been debriefed yet. I would assume though that with such a large scale attack from her side it won't be long and the attacks will start."

Eric thought about this for a second. He had to admit that it made sense.

Eric was intending to ask how Xavier intended to go about checking on his team mates when he couldn't see. But Xavier just pulled out a pair of goofy tanning goggles and put them on. Eric had to work really hard to not laugh at Xavier in those bright yellow things. They made him look like an alien.

**Out in the Hall**

Terrin watched as the door to Xavier's room in the infirmary opened up and Xavier walked out. Terrin didn't even bother to get up, he was still tired.

"If you rush your healing, your injuries will just return, and at the most inopportune time."

"Thanks for the council. How long have I been down?"

"Three days."

"And how long have you been there?"

"Three days."

Xavier lifted an eyebrow at the meditating Galka.

"You've been sitting there for three days."

"Yes"

"No food, no sleep, no bath, nothing?"

Terrin opened his eyes and looked up at Xavier.

"Don't be ridicules, I have both eaten and bathed. The nurses were nice enough to point me towards the staff showers, and wash my clothes while I was doing so."

"How did you eat than?"

"Mr. Masters gave me a combat P.D.A. and I ordered something from the café."

"How nice of him." Xavier commented darkly.

"The food here is great, I recommend the BBQ ribs. Just like mom used to make."

Xavier lifted an eyebrow at Terrin because he couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or funny.

"You never knew your mother."

"I know that, But had I a mother that is how I would assume that she would make ribs."

"Fair enough."

"That and your Aunt couldn't cook to save her life or ours."

"Amen to that brother. Amen to that."

Xavier looked down the hall to the rest of the rooms. He immediately knew who was in what room just by looking. Ava was in the first room down from his. He could tell because of the mana fields enshrouding the room. Ashlin was across the hall from her. The fluctuating Mako was the give away. Just down the hall from Ashlin was "Z". He came to that conclusion because of the two rooms with there critical lights on, hers was the only one that didn't have armed security guards or Emmy sitting in front of it.

Slowly Xavier made his way down the hall stopping at each room as he did. Drew was sitting with Ava. Together they watched as Ava slumbered.

"How is she doing?"

Drew looked finally noticing Xavier.

"She is doing ok; they finally got done detoxing her about two hours ago. They started her on an I.V. drip to get her fluids back up and get some nutrients back in her."

Xavier looked down at the fragile girl lying before him. She did look much better. Still very pale, but at least her veins weren't showing.

"As long as she is doing alright I guess."

As Xavier made to leave Drew grabbed his arm.

"Close the door blind and turn off the lights, I want you to see something."

Xavier gave her a funny look, but curiosity got the better of him and he closed the blinds and turned off the lights. Xavier took off the tanning glasses and walked back to Drew.

"Ok what is it you wanted to show me?"

Before he knew what was happening Drew threw back the covers off of Ava. Xavier was surprised to see that Ava was lying completely nude under the covers. Xavier quickly averted his eyes away from the nude girl before him.

"What is it you want me to see?"

"Oh just look down at her, she is so far out she won't be able to remember any thing happening right now."

Cautiously Xavier looked down at Ava.

"Ok, what?"

"Look at this."

Xavier followed Drew's pointing finger as it traced along Ava's tiny breasts. It took him all of a second to realize that Drew was pointing at a neat line of black dots that followed the curve of the lower hemisphere of the small breasts. They started at about the outer limit of the breast and followed the curve right under her areolas and nipples, than arched back up to the center of her chest, converging in one dot. He also noticed that they started out small and progressively got bigger. The smallest being the size of a pins head, the biggest being as big as a pencils eraser.

"Yes very interesting, Ava got tattoos on her boobs." Xavier said averting his eyes up again.

"No she didn't." Drew said with some disgust. She also noticed that Xavier was averting his eyes again.

"Ava is a purist, or straight edge, what ever you want to call it. Any thing that will interfere with her magic she won't do. No drugs, no alcohol, no body modifications. I'm surprised that she consumes salt, sugar, caffeine, or chocolate honestly. Look again, there burns, not ink."

Xavier looked down again, and bent in closer.

"Can… you give me a hand here I don't want to touch her like this."

Drew complied and gently moved the tiny mound of flesh so Xavier could see the dots better. Drew was right they were burns. But they were also pure black.

"She's got more down here."

"I am not looking down there."

"They're on her belly you perv."

"Fine but cover her up to at least her waist, please."

Drew complied and took a shot at Xavier in the process.

"Has Xavier Lofbrah learned some modesty?"

"No, I just don't want to be accused later of looking at a minor girls goods."

"She's 21 "X"."

"I really don't want to see her goods, what's so wrong with that."

"You've seen "Z's"."

"I've seen most of "Z"; accept for that part of her, much to her disappointment."

"And Rikku?"

"I am not having this conversation with you."

Xavier finally looked down and Drew was right. Ava had another set of burn dots going across her belly converging at her belly button.

"She also has one on her left hand. It looks like a splash and one on the back of her neck too."

Xavier had other things to do than sit here and wonder how or why Ava had burns all over her body.

"Ok, take pictures of them and send copies to Lulu. She can look at them and when Yuna is better she can look at them too."

Drew nodded her head in agreement and finally let Xavier leave. Xavier then went to Ashlin's door and just looked in the window. He closed his eyes and felt the flow of Mako flowing into the room. He decided to not go into the room. Ashlin needed his rest and was naturally evening out his Mako levels. Still though from here he couldn't tell if the Ashlin that was struggling to stay in the light or the Ashlin that relished in the darkness was the Ashlin that was in control.

Xavier made his way to "Z's" room next. Upon entering the room he was greeted with a bright smile and a cheery "HI!" Xavier closed the blinds and turned the lights down way low. Xavier re took off the tanning glasses.

"Those glasses make you look like an alien."

"Glad to see you are at least in a good mood."

"Never better."

"You're lying to me."

"Z" was slightly taken aback.

"Why do you say that "X"?"

"While I was in side Sin-ikage I was able to see who was doing what out side. Me and John watched as we talked."

"Z" turned her head away from Xavier.

"I know your Limit-Break. I know it feeds off your rage. Yours was the move that killed Sin-ikage. I saw the destruction of Besaid."

Xavier watched as "Z" continued to look out the window. He watched as a tear left her eye.

"How much of that did you do?"

"I don't know." Her answer was a near whisper.

Xavier sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on her cheek and gently turned her head to face him. Her eyes were full of hurt and sorrow.

"What is wrong dear?"

"Z" threw herself into in to Xavier's arms and broke down. Xavier put his arm around her shoulder and let her cry. It didn't take long and she fell asleep. Xavier let himself out of the room as quietly as he could. Finally he made his way down to Drakes room. As he approached Emmy stood up from where she had been sitting on the ground. The guards did nothing but stand watch at the door.

"How's he…"

Xavier's words were cut short as Emmy struck him across the face. Xavier was admittedly taken aback by the violent action. Xavier turned his head back to look at Emmy and was shocked to see how pissed she was.

"I'm not entirely sure I deserved…"

Emmy struck him again across the opposite cheek.

Xavier turned his head back to look in to Emmys furious glare.

"I am starting to get the impression you're pissed at me."

Xavier caught Emmys swing this time.

"And I would really like to know why, or do you intend to just beat on me all day."

The two of them stood there glairing at each other.

"I could do this all day."

"So can I "X"!"

"Do you even know if I'm looking at you?"

Emmy was about to say something than caught her self. She didn't know if he was looking at her.

"Now are you ready to talk civilly or not."

"No not really but I have no choice since I can't over power you and I can't tell if your looking at me."

"Yeah doesn't it suck to do something you don't want to do?"

"Is that the explanation you're going to give me?"

"For what?" Xavier asked still lost.

"This!" Emmy said thrusting a finger at Drakes door.

"Well what the hell do you want me to say. He got injured in the line of duty."

"Because of you!"

"Because of me. How the hell is this my fault?"

"You left."

"Yes I left. I left so I could get better. I am still not seeing how this is my fault."

"Because you left he was left in charge. The stress was too much for him obviously."

"Stress had nothing to do with this sweet cheeks. Xiedie did this."

Emmy lost her line of argument. For as intelligent as she was, it had never occurred to her that just maybe Xavier had nothing to do with Drakes injuries. Emmy turned back to look through the window. Drake was heavily sedated and sleeping very restlessly.

"What's wrong with him than?"

"He is poisoned."

"How?"

"When our target died, a thick concentration of dark myst erupted from his dead body. It covered the world affecting a lot of people the same way it affected Drake."

Xavier watched as Emmy continued to look through the window at Drake. Concern etched deeply into her you face. Gently she put a hand up on the glass.

"So, Drake huh?"

Emmy looked over her shoulder at Xavier than back through the window.

"Yeah, Drake."

"Any particular reason why?"

"Because the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with has already given his entire being to another woman."

Xavier continued to watch Emmy.

"I got tired of waiting for you to get over her. I secretly hoped you would never find her, and that I might be able to have you as my own."

"Why is it that all my female friends want me?" Xavier asked with a lopsided grin.

When Emmy looked back at him she giggled at the site.

"I don't know Xavier. Maybe it is your charisma, or dashing good looks. Maybe it is the mystery that is you. Maybe it is your indomitable loyalty and dedication. Or just maybe it is because you're such a bad ass and the kind of guy parents don't want their little girls bringing home. The truth more than likely lies some where in the middle."

Emmy turned back to the window.

"But your dedication and loyalty has caused you to push a lot of people away from you. I felt it was time that I grow up and find a more stable and level headed individual to ga-ga over. Some one with out so much baggage."

Emmy turned back to Xavier again with a teasing smile.

"Some one that wasn't you." Emmy said sticking her toung out playfully.

Xavier held his arms out, and Emmy walked into them.

"He might surprise you dear. He ain't as level headed or baggage free as you might think."

Emmy let go and went back to the window.

"We'll see."

"I also wouldn't wait to much longer to tell him how you feel. Drake is kind of oblivious to things like that."

Emmy nodded her head, not looking at Xavier. Xavier was going to say more but he caught a glimpse of movement and noticed a guard moving towards him.

"Finally time for a debriefing. This should be fun."

**Creedington Ranch, WINHILL**

"Clip" let out a deep breath he had been holding to calm himself. Carefully he placed his open hand over the practice dummy, palm down. Slowly he moved the hand from the top of the dummies head to the bottom of its feet. He was trying to diagnose if anything else was wrong. He knew that he was being tested. He knew that his Father, Grand father, Uncles, Aunts, elder cousins, and any other Clan elders that felt like showing up were watching him with the utmost scrutiny. He knew he was being timed and time was running out. Slowly he brought his hand back up, feeling deeper. Just as he was about to give up something caught his attention. Just beneath where the heart would have been on a living person laid a dormant poison. With a flourish of his hand he drew the poison out and healed it.

Finally after hours of being tested he knew he was done. He knew he was because by Creedington clan law every elder who attended could add any ailment, injury, status effect, or what not they wanted, however they could only add three.

Doing a really quick head count "Clip" guessed that there were ten elders present, at three ailments a pieces that made thirty ailments. The dormant poison had been the thirtieth ailment. He was done; he just now had to wait for the results of his test.

"Are you finished Cliphord Creedington?"

"Clip" looked up to see the head elder standing up and addressing him. Aunt "Jus" was older than dirt. Her hunched posture and worn demeanor showed just how old she was. But her fierce eyes missed nothing.

"Elder Justance, I feel I have finished the exam and submit the subject for council inspection and final analysis." He said with a slight bow.

He watched as a warm tired smile spread across her face as she indicated the door he was to wait behind as the rest of the elders inspected the dummy. "Clip" bowed again to the elders and went out the indicated door.

"Clip" took his time getting out of the clan robes that all testes had to ware and got back into his own clothes. Not knowing how long it would take "Clip" settled in for along debate. He knew how his family, especially the elders were. They would sit there and nit pick every last thing he did. Every last twitch, fidget, even drop of sweat would be discussed to extreme lengths.

He was not sure how long he had been sitting and he got the distinct feeling he had fallen asleep even, but when the door banged open and an apprentice waved for him to come back out "Clip" shot to his feet and followed, the tails of his trench coat trailing behind him.

He felt like he was facing a firing squad instead of family members as he waited for the elders to pass judgment on him. Once again the head elder stood on her shaky legs and approached a dais that had been brought in. As Head elder Justance fixed her piercing gaze upon him he knew he was looking his executioner right in the face.

"Cliphord Clay Creedington do you know why you have come before us this day?"

"Clip" was slightly caught off guard, but answered any way.

"I was summoned here today by my father, Elder Lawrence Creedington. I was under the assumption that I might be tested by him and than taught the higher level spells and remedies. The family secrets if you will."

"And what makes you think that you deserve these coveted secrets. From what I am to understand you have been missing from your family homestead for almost a year. A year Cliphord. What have you been doing that you have been away for so long, instead of here training?"

"I have been at Balamb Garden assisting Headmaster Leonheart and a group of his students known as Team X-treme."

"And you are aware that clan law forbids such acts. You know that it is strictly forbidden to get involved in other factions affairs. Not to mention that we as Willhillians shun Leonheart and his academy."

"I know this."

"And yet you stayed."

"I was also using there medical equipment to further my research into the improvement of our clans organic healing items."

"Even if that were so I hear tell that you have been gallivanting all over the world helping your new found friends battle a sorceress. Yet another act that is strictly forbidden. And to make matters worst, in a letter to your parents you make mention of the fact that you have had relations with a female in ways that are deemed inappropriate of unwed members of the clan."

"Clip" hung his head, he knew he was defeated. He had broken to many of the clans traditions. He could feel his imminent exile upon him, and figured if he was going to go down, than by the gods he was going to do it swinging.

"Well Cliphord, do you have any thing to say in your defense, or should we just pass judgment now."

"Would it matter either way Aunty Jus?"

Addressing her so informally elected sharp gasps from a lot of the elders. However Head elder Justance just smiled.

"It might "Clip" lets hear what you have to say." And with that she took her seat.

"Clip's" nerves were shot, and he was more than done with this interrogation. But he had committed to the cause and he was going to give it to these stubborn old fools with both barrels.

"I do not deny any thing that was just said. As you can see I stand before you not in the robes of a trainee or an acolyte. But I stand here in the clothes that I ware while I work. A style I adopted from my father with great pride though he feels I am disrespectful most of the times.

Yes one year ago when I went to cave of trials to battle Ifrit I did not return. I stayed with Headmaster Leonheart's students out of curiosity, than out of purpose. He and his medical staff offered me an opportunity to use there medical equipment and learn their more modern methods of healing. As I continued my research into organic healing methods I joined Team X-treme because a threat arose that my talents as a dedicated White Mage were sorely needed. This threat was not just some simple mob, or even some terrorist faction, but a true global threat. The sorceress Xiedie has returned, and the Lord Odin has recruited me into the effort to rid the world of her.

I know it is not the Creedington way, to get involved in anything out side of clan business. But damn it if she is not stopped there won't be a world left for us to ignore. And one way or another I am going back to my friends, team mates and girl friend to defeat this threat. So please either teach me the spells or let me go. I have spent enough time here being judged."

"Clip" looked up into the shocked faces of the elders. There were only two members that didn't have a horrified expression on their faces and that were Elder Jus, and his father. "Clip" himself was shocked to see that much honest pride in his fathers face. He watched as his father and Elder Jus shared a look and his father rose to take the dais. Immediately all conversations and sound stopped.

"Cliphord Creedington, do you hold that every thing you have just said is the absolute truth?"

"Yes sir." "Clip" respond clearly and confidently.

"And do you stand by the convictions you just made?"

"Yes sir, absolutely."

"Than let me ask you this. How's your aim?"

"Clip" gave his father this look of total and complete confusion.

Lawrence just smiled.

**Balamb Island**

He had to be dreaming, that was the only explanation for it. He hadn't been to the clearing in over 12 years. He swore that he wouldn't either until he had her in his arms again. It was their special place, only they knew about it, and only they could get to it. Gently he pushed aside some brush and he was there in the clearing again. And there she was, standing right next to the waters edge with her back to him. He didn't have to worry about her falling in and getting hurt, the water was never deep.

He wanted to reach out and touch her, if only to prove to himself that he was dreaming, but he couldn't do it. He dared not do it. He knew that if he tried to physically interact with her at all every thing would disappear and he would be left with nothing but pain and suffering. Was it a dream, an illusion, a hallucination, he didn't know or care.

Suddenly she moved. His breath caught in his throat as he watched as she slowly stripped nude in front of him. He knew that he should be looking away, but he couldn't. She was gorgeous. He watched openly gawking as each article of removed clothing revealed more and more of her absolutely perfect figure.

He watched as the moon reflected off of skin that he knew was perfect and soft to the touch. He watched as her pants hit the ground revealing her absolutely perfect legs, no panties, never panties, they hurt her tails, just those perfect legs that were only interrupted about mid thigh by a narrow band of fur on each leg. Her perfect legs ended at an equally perfect hind-end. He knew from personal hands on observations that that ass was firm, yet soft at the same time. His eyes followed the path of fur up her spine to where her hands were fumble ling with the clasps of her bra. When it fell to the ground he had an unobstructed view of her perfect back, well perfect in his mind at least.

He watched open mouthed as she walked out into the shallow water, it barely came up above her calves. He watched as she slowly started to sway from side to side. It didn't take long for her swaying to become actual movement. He watched open mouthed as she moved and spun, water cascading up on to her body. He couldn't tell if she was doing a Kata or dancing. It didn't matter though, either way he was totally enraptured by her movements. He watched hypnotized as her body moved in a fluid unnatural way the he knew that only she could move. The site of her absolutely nude body didn't bother him. Her swaying and bobbing breasts didn't distract him from the whole package one bit. They were but a small part of a much larger, much more perfect package. He wasn't prepared for it when she suddenly spoke while still dancing.

"You always were my best audience, Xavier. You never judged me, never scrutinized, just watched."

He knew he was hearing her actual voice, and not Xiedies.  
It took him a second to find his voice.

"That is because I saw what no one else could see. That you weren't looking to cause a scene, you weren't looking for attention, or trying to get out of a beating."

"So what was I doing than?"

Xavier could feel himself choking up as he spoke.

"You... just wanted to dance. That's all...

Just dance.

You were so happy to wake up each day, able to move, able to live. Not beaten or raped in your sleep, but just to wake up and be your self, happy and free. So you expressed it the only way you could... you danced. And I watched, because even on your worst day, the days you could hardly move because you body hurt so much or you spirits were so crushed, you were still the most amazing, most graceful, most beautiful being I had ever seen... And all you ever wanted was to dance. And I felt so privileged to just be allowed to watch you. So that that is what I did, I sat and I watched as you danced."

"I know that you have been through a lot my dear, sweat Xavier. And there is much more to come before we are together again. I know that life drags you down quite often."

She suddenly stopped dancing and walked ever so slowly up to him. He watched as the water streamed off her oh so perfect legs and hips. Xavier had to admit that watching those hips sway as she made her way to him was like watching poetry in motion. All at once she dropped down to kneel in front of him, looking him dead in the face. Her beautiful fluid eyes longingly looking deep in to the depths of pain, hurt, and sorrow that were his eyes.

"Just remember Xavier, Life is not about waiting out the storm, but learning how to dance in the rain. And that is how I could dance all the time, because I knew that from the second I started living with you, that each day was going to dawn bright and new. And it would be better than the last."

With that she leaned in, and her soft lips found his. It lasted all of a second, but for them it was a life time. A sudden and loud noise started going off and the dream, illusion state broke.

Xavier sat bolt up right in bed. It had been several days since his debriefing. He was effectively on stand by while every one either held their breath in anticipation of the unseen, or was healing. Xavier turned off the alarm on his P.D.A. He honestly didn't remember setting any alarm, than he looked closer. He had an urgent message. Xavier accessed the message and gave it a once over.

The message was from Headmaster Leonheart. He was summoned up to the Headmasters office. Xavier got out of bed and found his clothes. His goggles still hadn't been replaced, so he put on the tanning glasses and left his apt.

**Headmaster Leonhearts Office, Balamb Garden**

Squall watched as Xavier came walking through his door. He watched as the young man came walking towards him, still kind of limping. For a brief instance Squall wondered how it was that in a school full of trained mercenaries Team X-treme was the only one up and running properly as well the only one that could handle the continuous problems. Squall made a mental note to hand pick several teams and get them up to, or at least close to the level of Team X-treme. Though he did get one good laugh out of the situation, Xavier looked so ridiculous in those tanning glasses.

Squall reached into his desk and pulled out a little black box. Shaking his head he slid it across the desk at him. Xavier picked up the box and opened it. Relief washed over him as he pulled out a shiny new pair of goggles. Xavier quickly removed the tanning glasses and pulled the goggles on. As he pulled his bangs through the straps his eyes finally adjusted. He was so happy to finally be able to completely see again.

"Good now that you can see, I have your next mission."

"You're kidding right?"

Squall slid a manila folder across the desk at Xavier. Picking it up he read it quickly.

"You're seriously joking right?"

"No, Alexandria is having a little myst problem."

"When aren't those morons having a fucking myst problem?"

"Your team…"

"What's left of it."

"Is to leave immediately to resolve the issue."

"You know what, I'll go. Let the rest of my team rest."

"I know how much you hate Queen Garnet, and King Zidane."

Xavier chuckled.

"However an agent of SeeD has informed me that a man with long silver hair, and a Fox girl have been seen hanging around the castle."

Xavier cussed loudly and proudly.

"Damn it all how soon."

"I'll give you two hours to get your team situated and get back here."

"Two hours sure isn't a lot of time."

"It is plenty of time. And in that time you need to meet up with Mr. Masters, he has some thing he needs to show you."

"Oh wonderful!"

"You think I'm done making your day bad."

"Damn it what else?"

"You're taking him with you." Squall said with a wicked grin and a thumb over his shoulder. Xavier looked behind Squall and his jaw hit the floor. Dami'tu came walking through the balcony door.

"You're kidding, right."

"No I'm not, get ready."

Xavier gave a slight bow and left the office, cussing the entire way.

**Alexandria Castle, Alexandria**

A sound like rolling thunder rolled over the market place as the shift gate opened, deposited its travelers, and then closed again. Xavier, Terrin, Drew, "Tech", and Dami'tu stood out like a soar thumb. Drew walked up next to Xavier.

"You know we kind of stick out right?"

When Xavier didn't answer her she looked up at him. He wasn't even paying attention; he was just glaring straight ahead. Drew followed Xavier's gaze and found her self looking at the castle. She watched as dark myst and mobs swarmed the castle. The rest of the group joined them in looking at the castle.

"So who are the good guys, and who are the bad guys?" Terrin asked.

"All of them." Xavier said with out any emotion.

"No seriously." "Tech" said.

"He is serious. Do you see any of those mobs attacking the castle, or the guards?" Dami'tu said watching the mobs.

Every one looked again, and indeed none of the mobs were attacking. As a matter of fact they were just circling as if patrolling the castle.

"So what's the plan?" Drew asked.

"You four are going to follow me to the castle, and stay out of the way for right now. Let me handle every thing till we get to the throne room. Dami'tu if you look the wrong way at the body that Xiedie is in habiting, I will kill you."

"You need not worry Xavier, when I am in control of my self I have much better control of my power."

"What ever."

The four of them just looked at each other not really knowing what else to do. Xavier started moving towards the castle quickly. Terrin, Drew and "Tech" were hot on his heals. As they approached the draw bridge the guards crossed their spears.

"None shall enter the castle."

Xavier didn't even break stride, he just heaved an agitated sigh. All at once the spears fell apart where they had been crossed, and Xavier was sliding Brotherhood back into its holster. Both guards backed out of Xavier's way as he walked by.

"You might want to be else where for the rest of the day." Terrin said as the rest of the team walked by.

As they approached the draw bridge it started to close.

"You see, now that is just rude."

Drew pulled her Death Dealers and shot the chains. As the bridge stood there waiting for gravity to decide what to do with it Terrin charged in and threw him self shoulder first at it. As one they moved across the bridge.

"You know before the war, you could only get across this moat by fairy." Xavier said as if giving a tour.

They were greeted at the other side of the bridge by a very busty female knight dressed in white armor that barely contained her. Her blond hair cascaded down her head and over her shoulder, almost concealing her eye patch. She was a stride a very angry looking Chocobo.

"Lofbrah, you are unwelcome here."

"Oh I am, am I? Since when?"

"Since you can never show proper respect to not only our Queen and King, but to our entire country."

"Why because I let them know just how stupid they are."

The woman drew her sword, and pointed its curving blade right at him.

"I am so sorry. Beatrix these are my team mates Terrin, Drew, and "Tech". Guys this is captain blinky of her majesties busty singlet brigade."

The woman gave a bellow of rage and the Chocobo reared back to lunge. But that is not what happened. With blinding speed Xavier reached up and grabbed the reins of the Chocobo. With a strong jerk the Chocobo's head came crashing beak first in to the ground. With pure contempt for the animal Xavier stomped down hard on the back of its head sending the beak further into the ground, shattering it. This all happened in the same heart beat, the animal didn't suffer long. The very next heart beat Brotherhood flashed through the air again. The chocobos body reared back once again, its head stuck fast in the ground, lifeless.

Beatrix was hurled from the thrashing body of the Chocobo and watched as Xavier started moving towards her. As he walked by the still thrashing body of the dead Chocobo he reached out a snatched a leg, and severed it right at the thigh joint with Brotherhood. Beatrix quickly got to her feet and pointed "Save the Queen" at Xavier once again.

"For the Queen!" Beatrix bellowed as she charged Xavier.

Xavier just side stepped her. She turned around just in time to get hit across the face with the Chocobo drum stick. Team X-treme watched as the warrior woman went flying through the air and landed in the moat.

"Ouch, not even worthy of getting the Gun Blade, just a Drumstick to the head." "Tech" said with some admiration.

"Are you kidding me that was such a disgusting display. What did that Chocobo do to deserve such cruel treatment?" Drew asked disgusted.

Terrin grabbed the discarded Drumstick and brushed the dirt off before taking a giant bite. "It was born tasting just like chicken."

Dami'tu covered his nose and mouth with his cape, and cast a Fira spell on the Chocobo corpse.

**Throne room**

The sounds of fighting were clear as day even through the thick double doors of the throne room. Garnet smiled, some one making this much noise, it could only be one person. As if on cue Steiner came crashing through the door, hitting the floor face up and unconscious. Through the smoke and the chaos Xavier Lofbrah and his SeeD companions came walking through as if they were out for a stroll. Xavier was at the head of the group and addressed Garnet directly.

"Ah, your majesty." Xavier bowed with mock respect.

Garnet stood to greet her guests. The sound of creaking leather, and chains filled the room.

"Xavier it is so good to see you again. What brings you to Alexandria?"

Xavier had all he could do to keep from laughing.

"Garnet I see you have decided to dress like the domineering bitch I always knew your were. So all I guess I have to say is. Damn woman, Back that ass up!"

Garnet didn't even look taken aback; how ever Zidane leapt from his throne in a very pissed off like manor.

"Sit your ass down Zidane, before I kill your bitch-ass." Xavier said in all seriousness.

Suddenly Xavier reacted and pulled Brotherhood, throwing it at a little Black mage boy that had just run into the room, his hand had been getting ready to cast. The boy flew back from the impact of Brotherhood embedding it self in his fore head. Drew shot the Blue mage that had been running up behind it.

"If any one even thinks of res.ing their fagot asses while I'm still here, I'll kill them again."

Xavier made a grasping gesture with his hand, and Brotherhood was back in his hands. Slowly Xavier made his way to where Garnet was still standing. Placing a hand right on one of her breasts, Garnet thought that Xavier was getting fresh till he shoved her back into her throne.

"I am only going to ask this question once nicely. If I have to ask it again one of you will be dead. Where are Xiedie and Sephiroth?"

"Right over here."

Xavier looked at the entrance to the next room and saw Xiedie leaning Shyri's body very seductively against the door frame. Sephiroth was right next to her.

"I see you have come for me at last."

"I figured now that John was out of the way I might as well come for what is mine."

"You are so presumptuous my pet."

Xiedie looked over team X-treme.

"I see you have only brought half of your friends with you, and my son. I hope you keep a short leash on him; he is quite a hand full. I how ever have made several new friends."

With that Team John moved in to view next to Sephiroth. Xavier sniffed at the sight and looked behind him self when he heard movement. Behind them, weapons drawn was Queen Garnet, King Zidane, Vivi, Queena, Steiner, and Beatrix. Xavier did laugh at this sight.

"Ok honestly, even with only half my friends here I still have more than you."

"How do you figure Lofbrah?" Xiedie asked with a little chuckle of her own.

"I have quality, not quantity."

"Quality, what quality. You have with you a half Ahl'bed klutz, a gunner who doesn't want to hurt any one, a door maker Galka, and my son. What kind of quality is that?"

"The only kind that matters, trust."

Every one looked to the entrance of the throne room. Standing there in the giant double door frame was Drake, Ashlin, Ava, "Z", and "Clip".

"That's the difference maker right there, we all trust each other with our lives, even Dami'tu." Drake said as the rest of the team made there way in to the Throne room to stand be hind Garnet, Zidane and their team."

Xiedie looked at them all in a kind of surprised matter. She quickly regained her composure.

"I am surprised at how quickly the rest of you regained your health. Is every one healed properly, hmm? Drake, son, still feeling the effects of the Myst?"

"I'm done telling you that I am not your son."

Xiedie just ignored him.

"Seriously though I want to know how you shook the effects of the Myst so quickly."

"You see I learned this wonderful new spell, a Creedington clan trade secret if you will." "Clip" said stepping forward.

"Creedington, I am surprised you're even still around. You must be the black sheep of the family. Simply just not content to sit around growing flowers all day."

"Clip" was unaffected by the comment and just pushed forward.

"Yeah about that. The Creedington Clan just recently had a meeting of the elders and we decided that it was time to take an active role in the world. As we speak Creedington Clan members are being dispersed all over Gaia in order to purify the lands of your Myst."

Xiedie stood there in absolute shock at what "Clip" had just told her. Taking it as a cue to do something "Little" Jon took his pin wheel out and threw it at Drake. In a flash it cleared the different groups just standing there and started to ark at Drake. There was an ear splitting explosion, and the pin wheel shattered it mid flight, as did a statue that had happened to be right behind it. All eyes turned to "Clip" who was looking down the sights of a very large .50 cal. Magnum that still had a smoking barrel.

"Oh and I also inherited the family heirloom too while I was home."

Every one stood there looking at each other not really knowing what else to do. Slowly Dami'tu reached up to his right shoulder. With a flourish he threw off his cape, getting ready for the fight that was about to start. Xavier pulled "Brotherhood" from his side and pointed it right at Xiedie.

"She is going home today, and she is going home with me."

Xiedie fixed Xavier with a "Come hither" look, and laid the "Bedroom Eyes" on extra thick. For effect she ran her hands over the front of her daughter's body.

"If you want it, come get it, Lover." Xiedie said giving a very provocative "Come here" finger wiggle.

All hell broke loose. Drake immediately took flight after "Little" Jon. Another thing he had gotten tired of was this little jack-ass taking pot shots at him. Jon was not ready for the ferociousness of Drakes attack. Drake dodged to the side to let Jon's great sword crash to the ground. In one fluid motion Drake stabbed his spear into the ground and used it as leverage to spin around and deliver a back heal kick to Jon's head sending him flying.

Steiner charged Terrin. He had done dumber things. But right now the once very loyal knight charged the Galka. He was not alone; his life mate was right behind him in his charge. As they closed the gap the one in pink suddenly leapt over the behemoth of a man and tackled Beatrix. Steiner was temporarily distracted and paid dearly for it. Terrin's fist caught Steiner where his solar plexus would have been were he not wearing plate mail. His up ward momentum was brought up short by Terrin's other fist slamming him back to the ground. He hit with such force that he bounced, just high enough to get hit a third time by the back of Terrin's fist. Steiner flew back into the thrones unconscious.

"Z" ducked under a wild swing from Beatrix and delivered a palm strike to the bottom of Beatrix's chin, snapping her head back. Quickly she grabbed her head and drove it into her knee. "Z" clearly heard Beatrix's nose break. "Z" showed little mercy and brought her other knee up just as hard. Keeping one hand on the back of her head "Z" delivered a devastating upper cut that lifted Beatrix off the ground. "Z" spun around and delivered a back heel kick that rivaled Drakes and sent Beatrix sailing into Steiner.

Xavier took the momentary distraction to charge Xiedie. In all the confusion it was easy to slip through the first line. He had Xiedie in his sights he was a few short strides away from her. Time seemed to slow, Xavier felt like he was running through jell. Each stride was painstakingly slow. Xavier reached with all his might, making a desperate attempt to grab her. He was brought up short by a meaty fist to the face. Xavier reeled about and came face to face with "Big" John.

"You know after all these years of trying to get one over on you. Something that I could hold over you, something I can take away from you and watch as you writhe in torment. I for once will be able to defeat you my self."

Xavier turned his head and spat out a ward of blood from John hitting him.

"John even if I was having my worst day ever and you were having your best, you would not be able to best me. Much less keep me from getting to her."

John brought his gun up and drew a bead on Xavier. Xavier dropped down into his fighting stance.

"As a matter of fact John…"

Xavier disappeared. Before John could even begin to register what had happened, Xavier was beside him kicking his feet out from under him and bringing the butt of "Brotherhood" down on his chest.

"…You never even had a chance."

Xavier once again took off after Xiedie.

Dami'tu wasn't very particular about who he fought at the moment. But with all the fighting going on, he defiantly wanted in on the action. He was feeling restless. Taking a moment to pick some one Dami'tu advanced on the one wearing the white trench coat. Seifer became aware of Dami'tu coming at him very quickly, and turned to meet the challenge. Seifer watched as Dami'tu approached slowly and deliberately. The entire time the tip of "Blood Sword" scrapped along the ground, carving a deep jagged gash in the floor.

"Do you think that you are scaring me? I'm not afraid of you! The sword is doing all the work any way!"

"I know you're not scared of me, you're terrified. As for my sword…"

Dami'tu tossed "Blood Sword" end over end and caught it by the handle using nothing but his human arm. He did it a couple of more times for effect.

"…Think what you want."

Dami'tu caught "Blood Sword" by the hilt again and charged Seifer. Seifer was ready for the attack and spun away in an attempt to catch Dami'tu on his demon arm. In a flash though the demon arm came up blocking the swing with the horn on his elbow. Seifer was so surprised by the block that he almost missed the hand holding the massive great sword coming at him. Seifer quickly dodged out of the way.

"I'll admit, I have underestimated you Dami'tu. That ends now." Seifer said taking a brief moment to completely look at Dami'tu.

He noticed that Dami'tu was easily seven and half feet tall with a solid build. Though he moved with the speed and grace of some one much smaller than him self. He had thought that Dami'tu's demon left arm would be stronger than his normal looking right arm, but he had been sadly mistaken. The only difference between the two arms was that the demon arm was malformed from the elbow down, and had a horn coming out of its elbow. The only thing not normal about the normal arm was that it had a horn on the shoulder. Seifer also took note of Dami'tu's horns on his head, and his yellow eyes. That last thing he noticed was that Dami'tu had a tail, though he couldn't tell if that tail was dangerous or not. In short though he may be half Demon and half Elvann, Dami'tu was born, built, and trained to be the perfect killer. Seifer knew he needed to gain a very quick advantage.

"You have no idea how much of an understatement that is Seifer Almasy."

Dami'tu charged again. Seifer brought "Hyperion" up to defend.

"Much to slow." Dami'tu said with out emotion as he quickly reached up through Seifer defense with his demon arm and grabbed him by the face.

Still charging forward Dami'tu dragged Seifer's head on the ground as he ran. Finally he threw Seifer up into the air, and using the flat of "Blood Swords" blade like a bat, hit Seifer. Seifer landed on top of "Big" John and "Lil" Jon.

"Tisk, pathetic."

Dami'tu was very disappointed.

Ashlin could only guess at what kind of war had been fought in these lands. These people were lazy, sloppy, uncoordinated, and undisciplined. He honestly felt Terrin and "Z" had taken out the two most disciplined people in these lands. Ashlin's sights set on Zidane. If any one could offer him a challenge he would.

Zidane saw Ashlin coming at him and drew his weapon. With a yell he ran at Ashlin. Ashlin went to sweep Zidane's feet but hit nothing. Zidane flipped high over Ashlin's leg. Ashlin knew the monkey would avoid the sweep, but he hadn't thought he would so easily leave him self as open as he had. With a quick twist Ashlin was up on a hand delivering a powerful kick to Zidane. Zidane went flying back into his throne.

Ashlin didn't even spare Zidane a second glance as his eyes settled on his true target. Sephiroth met Ashlin's glare and pointed "Masamune" right at him. Ashlin reached into his pouch of holding and pulled out his arm gloves.

"Are you ready Kuroaki?"

"I don't see why not Sephiroth, you have tormented me long enough now. I'm done with you."

Sephiroth laughed.

"You're tired of me? Kuroaki your existence it self is more of a sin than mine is."

"Keep telling your self that Sephiroth, someday even I might believe it."

Ava didn't want to feel sorry for Johna, she really didn't. But Johna looked like hell. She had a fat lip, a black eye, and she seemed to be favoring her left side. Ava could tell that some one had beaten Johna really really bad. Her left side injuries told her that it had to be some on left handed. Ava's best guess was that Johna still retained some of her free will, and was tired of fighting. Xiedie must have had "Big" John work her over.

Johna rose into the air and started to chant. Ava closed her eyes and felt the Mana flowing into Johna. Just from the flow Ava could tell what Johna intended to cast. Her chanting was off, her hand seals sloppy. Ava rushed in and slapped Johna across the face to get her to stop casting, because she was going to hurt her self. Quick as a flash Ava lashed out with her staff and took out Johna's legs. Ava cast sleep on Johna.

"Tech" always thought that Black Mages were very intimidating. Than again his examples for Black Mages were Lulu and Ava, both very bitchy women. This Vivi was the exact opposite of intimidating. He could tell from the way Drew was looking at the Blue Mage she was thinking the same thing.

"So what do you make of them?"

Drew looked at the two mages again out of shear morbid curiosity.

"I think there gay lovers at the very least."

"Tech" nodded his head.

"I really don't want to fight them."

"Me either."

"Tech" and Drew watched as the two very harmless mages continued to look lovingly at each other. "Tech" thought they were going to embrace. When two knives came sailing through the air embedding themselves in Vivi and Queena's heads. With an ear splitting explosion the knives detonated. "Tech" and Drew looked behind them at Xavier.

"I said if any one reresed those two fag's, I was going to kill them again."

They looked back at the dead Mages and shrugged. It certainty took care of the problem.

Queen Garnet had thought her self abundantly clever when she had hidden behind her throne when the fighting had started. She had thought her self strong when her knights and friends had fallen. She had thought her self brave when the love of her life had died right next to her, and she hadn't made a sound. Now she thought her self sneaky as she moved behind her one time friends and now enemies and started to summon Ark.

Her summoning came up short as a metal disk severed the top half of her staff. She watched as the disk flew through the air and was caught by a Girl she had never seen before. She looked vaguely familiar especially her eyes. She was wearing a pair of faded blue three quarter length jeans, little white flowers randomly appeared on the pants. Her shirt stopped at about her mid riff and showed off her well toned belly. She wore over that a black leather jacket that stopped just bellow her shirt. Her Brunette hair had natural light brown highlights as well as purple high lights. The entire thing was held in place by a purple bandana that had pink stars on it. Over all she had a healthy build not disgustingly skinny, but far from fat. When the girl started to walk towards her is when she finally recognized her.

"Emily Leonhart, you have your father's eyes, and his walk. What brings you to Alexandria?"

Emmy just gave Garnet a level glare.

"I am here because the SeeD Coalition has decided that your current involvement with the rouge sorceress Xiedie, as well as the notorious villain Sephiroth has put the entire coalition in jeopardy."

Garnet gave Emmy a funny look, like she had no clue what the girl had just said.

"Further more the League of Gardens has deemed that your will full involvement with the afore mentioned criminals here by voids any future assistance you might receive from Garden."

Garnet was starting to get really irritated with the younger woman's attitude and picked up her husband's daggers. Emmy just smiled and pulled a Taiji style sword from her back. Emmy pointed the Chinese style sword at Garnet. Emmy made sure Drake was looking at her before she spoke again.

"That and I got to make sure that my new boyfriend doesn't get hurt again."

Emmy smiled at Drake as he gave her a funny look.

Garnet took that opportunity to attack. She rushed Emmy as best as she could, but Emmy was faster and quickly dodged out of the way slashing Garnet across her forearm causing her to drop the knife.

"I highly suggest your Highness that you give up right now."

Garnet rushed again intending to hit Emmy with her closed fist. Again Emmy avoided the attack, and this time slashed Garnet across the back of the legs dropping her to her knees. Not wanting to deal with her any more Emmy walked up behind Garnet and drove the pommel of her sword into the back of Garnets head. She dropped like a tom of bricks, unconscious.

Xavier looked at his team, plus two. For the most part his team wasn't the worst for ware. Hell none of them were hurt even. He looked over at Xiedie and Sephiroth. Both of them were unhurt as well. Xiedie was even smiling.

"You know, you really make me sick. I just want you to know that." Xavier said pacing in front of his team.

They had assembled neatly in a line behind him, shoulder to shoulder in an apparent show of force. They stood there waiting for his orders.

"Oh why is that lover."

"Well that right there is a good example. That and your willingness to sacrifice those who loyally help you."

"You hate Garnet and her companions though."

"You're right I do, but I wouldn't kill them."

"Than what is the problem, _Lover_?"

Xavier looked away in disgust from Xiedie and his eye just happen to land on Johna. One look at her and he came to the same conclusion as Ava.

"This is the problem right here. I can see the two Johns joining you out of shear want for power. Johna would not have joined you willingly. Neither would have Seifer. And yet here they are at my feet, not much stronger and still easily defeated. Why?"

"If you want them back come and get them than."

Xavier turned his back on her.

"Dami'tu, come here."

Dami'tu came forward to stand before Xavier.

"The Johns are going to be getting to the feet soon. I want you to take care of them."

Xavier reached into his pouch and pulled out a Staff that had been neatly cut in half, and a dirty magazine. He handed both to Dami'tu. Dami'tu gave Xavier a questioning look.

"I don't want you to kill any of them, so after you have had enough fun, or are in total disgust of them, just toss the magazine at the two Johns and the staff at Johna. That should be more than enough to stop them and bring them back to their senses. Mr. Almasy can be dealt with however you see fit. Just don't kill him."

Dami'tu nodded and headed off in the direction of the recovering Johns.

"That guy is really creepy. Ok Drake and Ashlin come here."

They both came forward.

"I want the rest of you to keep Sephiroth busy for me."

"Any thing else, want me to wave my arms and fly while I'm at it?"

"No Drake if you wanted to fly you would just spread your wings and do so. I just need you to keep him away from Xiedie."

"And what are you going to be doing if I might ask?"

"Me Ashlin, I'm going to be taking back what is mine."

Drake and the rest of Team X-treme started to make their way towards Sephiroth.

"Oh and Drake, take care of Emmy. She is counting on you."

Xavier gave Drakes confused look a grin and headed towards Xiedie.

**Team John VS. Dami'tu**

Dami'tu had kicked over a barrel and sat down on it while he waited for Team John to recover. He watched as one by one they started to stir. Seifer was the first one to his feet, Dami'tu expected this from the fully trained solider. "Lil" Jon was up next followed shortly by "Big" John. Dami'tu shifted his sights down just slightly to see if Johna was even moving.

"What the? Where did every one else go?" "Big" John asked still getting reoriented.

"Apparently either they think Dami'tu is good enough to take on all four of us at once. Or they think we are that bad, that one Dark Knight is all that's needed." "Lil" Jon said picking up his great sword.

Seifer looked at the two Johns like they truly were idiots. Dami'tu caught the look. He had to admit how perceptive the man was even while being controlled. Dami'tu watched as "Big" John walked over to Johna and gave her a vicious kick to the ribs. Johna gave a sharp yelp as she was lifted clear of the ground for a few feet and than rolled a few more. Feebly Johna made her way to her hands and knees when "Big" John violently grabbed her by the hair and hauled her to her feet. Johna screamed in pain as she was hauled to her feet.

"On your feet, you worthless bitch. We got us an ass to kick, before I kick your ass again."

"That is quite enough Jonathan Headstrung!" Dami'tu said from where he was still sitting.

"Big" John looked directly into Dami'tu's deadly glare with out flinching. Dami'tu got to his feet and yanked "Blood Sword" from the ground. Team John found themselves looking down the full length of "Blood Sword" as it was pointed at them.

"I am tired and board. Come and entertain me."

"Lil" Jon and Seifer charged Dami'tu while "Big" John took aim. With a wicked sneer and wordless battle cry Dami'tu met the charge. "Big" John let his targets rest between Dami'tu's eyes and pulled the trigger. With blinding speed Dami'tu swung "Blood Sword" in front of himself deflecting the shots harmlessly away from himself.

"Weapon skill – Power Slash!"

With a mighty back handed swing Dami'tu sent Seifer and "Lil" Jon flying. "Big" John was suddenly faced with the horror that was Dami'tu. And Dami'tu was coming for "Big" John.

**Team X-treme VS. Sephiroth**

"Keep him busy for me for a few minutes."

Things were never easy. Keep Sephiroth busy for a few minutes. Drake really had to wonder if Xavier knew what he had asked. One does not just keep a man as bad as Sephiroth busy.

As one Team X-treme surrounded Sephiroth. He just stood there, his "Masamune" casually held out to the side. Lazily Sephiroth turned his head to look at Drake and Ashlin.

"So, he sent you here to keep me occupied while he tries to save his love."

"It would seem that way." Ashlin replied

"You amuse me Kuroaki. You claim to never want to join another military organization, yet you so willing follow the orders of Xavier and Drake like you were still an active member of Solider. What are you really after?"

"Peace…"

"Ha! Peace is for the week. As long as people like you or I, or even Xiedie are around there will never be peace."

"As long as people like us exist there will always be those willing to fight for peace." Drake said.

"Than show me, champions of peace. Show me how you intend to bring peace to a world so full of Sin that I am continuously brought back time, and again."

Sephiroth pointed "Masamune" out in front of him, and brought out behind him for balance. Team X-treme waited in anticipation, nobody wanted to be the first one to make a move on Sephiroth. Sephiroth charged, Team X-treme responded.

**Xavier VS. Xiedie**

Xavier walked into the dark Anti-chamber he had seen Xiedie prance off into. The room was very dark; he had to wonder if it was meant to lure him into a false sense of security. As he walked into the room he reflected back to what Odin had taught him just before he left, and wonder if it would help him at all.

"My hero has finally come to save me."

Xiedie stepped out from behind a statue. Her steps looked a little pained, and she also had a distinct look of pain in her eyes.

"Is that why you are here, _Lover_, to save me?"

Xavier rolled his head to crack his neck.

"I have something for you, _Lover_."

With that Xiedie tossed a bundle at him. Xavier easily caught it. It was the ribbon that he had given Shyri for her 15th birthday. There was something inside of it. Slowly he unrolled the ribbon and was horrified to discover blood on it as it unraveled. All at once he got to the end and was suddenly holding a still warm little fox tail.

"Do you like it? I figured my daughter didn't need it since it was so much shorter than her other four and practically useless. So I did her a favor a cut it off. Cauterized the wound too. It should leave a nice scar on her ass, make it less attractive. I just know she would want you to have it."

Xavier wanted to puke he felt so sick. Instead he wrapped the severed half-tale back up in the ribbon and stuffed it in to his pouch of holding. He than took "Brotherhood" and drove it into the ground. He than removed his Belt holding the pouch of holding and hung it over the hilt of "Brotherhood".

"What's the matter, my dear sweet Xavier? No witty come backs, no flippant remarks?"

Xavier decided it was time to test Odin's theory. Xavier reached up and tore his Goggles from his eyes, and saw for the first time just who was in control. Before him stood Shyri as plain as day, but the dark aura that surrounded her was Clearly Xiedie's soul, and behind her was a much darker aura.

"So John was right, and even Xiedie is nothing more than a puppet."  
He watched as the black aura shifted as if taken aback at the fact that it could be seen. Xavier decided to push his luck, he knew that Shyri, for as controlled as she was could not harm him except by direct combat.

"I am forced to question weather Xiedie exist at all"  
The black aura plunged into Xiedies aura and spoke through Shyri. Shyri's once silky voice was replaced by an innately gruffer one.

"So you can see me. That is impressive. I wonder how?"  
Xavier's reflective eyes flashed in the low light.

"It does not matter. Xiedie still exists; it is only her body that has died."

"Oh really when did that happen, cause I could have swore I have seen her body a couple of times."

"HA! How little you know flesh sack, her real body died almost 4500 years ago. Since than we have been jumping from one body to the next."  
Xiedies aura draped her self over Shyri's body and caressed it in a way that made Xavier's rage start to bubble.

"I kind of like this body, it is so young, soft, and exquisite."  
Xavier was about to surge forth when he noticed a tear escape Shyri's eyes. He knew that her soul was still in there some where, and the way the light reflected off the matiria around her neck and into his magical eyes gave him a pretty good guess as to where it was. Odin's voice came to him than.

"_I know what your God power is other than shift gating. Think of it as a kind of push. You know that wonderful trick you have of bringing your weapon to your hand. Well reverse that."_

So instead Xavier lifted a hand at Shyri and with his new found power he forced not only Xiedies aura away from Shyri, but the black one off of her as well. For the Briefest of instances Xavier saw not only the true Xiedie but her puppet master as well, but it was over too quickly and the three were one again.

"That was very cute Lofbrah, and it now begs me to ask the question of what are you?"

This was it; this was the time for action. If he wanted Shyri back this would be the battle to decide it.

"I am the unknown outcome,

I am the random encounter,

I am the missing string of code,

I am the extra chromosome,

I am the unforeseen X-factor,

I am the unanswered question,

I am the process,

And the final answer.

I am Xavier Lofbrah."

**Dami'tu VS. Team John**

Dami'tu looked at Team John in disgust they weren't even a work out. It might have been different had the black mage been more into the fight, but her injuries were keeping her from her full potential. The other two Johns had a little talent, but since they lacked discipline they would never amount to any thing. Seifer was another matter all together. He was trained, he was talented, and he was experienced. But he was middle aged, and slow. Every once in a while he would get a shot in. But nothing major. He felt it was time to stop playing around.

Seifer rushed in again. Dami'tu ducked under a swing from "Hyperion", and for the second time that day Seifer found his face in the grasp of Dami'tu's demon hand. Dami'tu lifted Seifer up and slammed him head first into the ground. Seifer didn't move. Dami'tu flipped "Blood Sword" over and drove it into the ground and advanced on the Johns.

"You think that just because you took down Seifer you can take us unarmed."

"Your major talent is down and out." Dami'tu said pointing at Seifer and Johna.

"You think that Johna is our major talent…"

"Yes that is exactly what I am saying Jonathan Headstrung. And to further crush your spirits I could have taken all four of you unarmed."

Dami'tu was done playing. He walked the two still gapping Johns and went right to Johna. Johna tried her best to cringe away from Dami'tu.

"You can not escape me."

Johna froze and if at all possible got paler. Again she tried to cringe away from Dami'tu, more desperately this time. When she finally realized that she could go no further, she balled her self up as tight as she could and started sobbing. The Johns came to their senses and chose that moment, and charged Dami'tu. Dami'tu didn't even spare them a look; he just cast a stop spell on them.

"I am not here to hurt you child." Dami'tu said placing a gentle hand on her chin to get her to look at him.

"I have something for you."

Dami'tu reached into his pouch of holding and produced an X-potion and cracked it open over her head. She instantly started looking better. He than reached into his pouch holding and produced the neatly cut in half staff Xavier had given him. He handed it to Johna.

"Xavier wanted you to have this."

Johna looked at it in awe than clutched it to her self and started sobbing again. Dami'tu watched as a small stream of dark myst left her body, again looking a little better. Dami'tu stood and turned to the other Johns. With a heavy sigh and a glare Dami'tu snapped his fingers and they unfroze.

"I am done playing with you boys. You will disarm now or so help me I'm going to slap you silly with this Magazine that Xavier gave me."

Dami'tu pulled the Magazine out of his pouch and it fell open showing its contents. Dami'tu's eye flew wide open. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, and had to question not only how the pictures were taken but how the hell this magazine got them. He turned a few more pages and his eyes got bigger. He was in shock, wonder, and disgust all at the same time. Shaking his head he just walked up to the two Johns and gave them the magazine.

The two of them looked at Dami'tu as he walked away, than looked to the Magazine. Their reaction was the same and instantaneous.

"Oh! My! God!"

"No way, is that…"

"Yes, yes that is."

"Is she shaven?"

They continued on like that. Dami'tu walked back over by Johna and leaned up against the wall by her.

"Are you going to be alright kid?"

"I'll live."

Dami'tu looked down, way down at Johna. Johna returned the look having to look way up.

"Don't beat your self up. It wasn't your fault."

"I would like to believe you, Dami'tu I really would, but I gave in so easily."

Dami'tu gently rested his human hand on Johna's shoulder. Johna looked up again into the smiling face of Dami'tu. It was an unsettling sight.

"At least you were able to resist her. She forced me into a "Blood Rage" and took me than. Blood Raging is more potent than any drug high you could ever possibly imagine. Your mind is completely single focused and apparently very susceptible to influence. I never had a chance and didn't even put up a single ounce of resistance or struggle. You are a very strong girl Johna. I can only imagine how hard and how much you've struggled."

Johna broke into an honest to goodness smile and patted Dami'tu's hand.

"Thank you Dami'tu, I needed that. So um, what are they looking at in that magazine?"

"You don't want to know."

"That good?"

"I'll put it to you this way. If "Z", Ava, or Drew got a hold of that Magazine those two, Xavier, and Drake would more than likely get killed."

"Oh wow, that good."

"Yeah…"

"You might want to, you know, knock them out or something before Xavier and Drake get killed."

"Yeah" Dami'tu said pushing himself away from the wall.

Dami'tu walked up to the Johns while they were still drooling over the Magazine. Before either knew what was going on Dami'tu smacked their heads together.

"You didn't kill them right?"

"No they'll be fine."

"I'd destroy that Magazine while you're at it."

Dami'tu retrieved the Magazine and cast a fire spell on it.

"Yeah, those two have enough problems right now."

**Team X-treme VS. Sephiroth**

The wall exploded as Terrin went sailing through it. He hit the ground hard, but still managed to roll to his feet.

"So this is the One-winged Angel, Sephiroth, the fallen hero of Midgar."

Terrin found he had been tossed out on to the balcony leading up to the giant crystal sword of Alexandria castle. Any other time it would have been an impressive sight. Terrin was brought back to his senses by some one yelling. Terrins arm shot up just in time to catch "Z" by the waist.

"Let me go so I can kick his re re reincarnated ass."

"You need to settle down "Z", there will plenty of him left for all."

"Z" responded by elbowing Terrin in the nose. It was enough to snap his head back, but not let her go. Terrin grasped her waist in both hands and turned her around to look at him. ´just looked at Terrin's bloody, more than likely broken nose with an apologetic look on her face.

"Hehe, oops." "Z" said with a nervous giggle.

"Yeah, oops" Terrin said with out emotion.

He than set her down and turned her around. Grabbing "Z" by the seat of the ass and the collar of her hoody Terrin hurled her back through the hole in the wall.

Sephiroth was having all he could do to block, parry, and other wise dodge team X-treme's attacks. He had thought that getting rid of the giant would help, but it hadn't. It was hard to tell if they had just gotten a whole lot better, or if they were just getting that lucky. It didn't help that the new girl was just as big of a pain in the ass as the rest of them or more. She was a master of every weapon she got into her hands, and had proven more than once that she didn't need her weapons to inflict damage. With all his might Sephiroth swung "Masamune" leveling the playing field and sending "Z" through the hole the giant had left upon his exit.

"You disappoint me. All of you combined are still no match for me. I doubt that even Xavier would a difference."

Ashlin got to a shaky knee.

"You aren't exactly being the all powerful one today Seppie. Or haven't you noticed your own blood on our weapons."

"A Solider, a REAL Solider does not feel pain."

By this time every one was back on their feet.

"Solider, Shmolider. We're SeeDs! And more than that we're a family. A family that is kicking your re-ressed ass!" Drake said once again getting into his fighting stance.

"On your knees, I want you to beg me to kill you for your Sins." Sephiroth said with a sneer.

"Z" realized Terrin's throw had sent her on a collision course with Sephiroth almost immediately. With cat like reflexes and agility "Z" turned around in mid-flight and blind sided Sephiroth with a heal kick to the head. Using her continued momentum she pushed off of Sephiroths snapped back head and flipped over to deliver a bird step kick to his very exposed forehead. Still in flight and motion she continued to use her momentum and flipped over again. This time as she went over she behind Sephiroth and grabbed his chin with both hands. Using the fullest extent of her own momentum, and his, she planted her feet into his back and monkey flipped him into the air.

"Tech" was the first one to react to the wide open opening that "Z" had created.

"Finishing technique – Raising Dragon Wave!"

Punch after punch, kick after kick found there marks as "Tech" and Sephiroth continued to rise into the air.

"Limit Break – Dragon Kick!"

Sephiroth went flying towards the hole in the wall.

"Limit Break – Mana Meltdown!"

Ava didn't bother with the low level spells, she knew they wouldn't affect some one the likes of Sephiroth. So she just did her high level spells, twice, and for an added bonus Ava unleashed her arcane spell "Dark" on him. Like a rocket Sephiroth went sailing through the hole. Sephiroths flight was cut short by Terrin though.

"Limit Break – Celestial Strike!"

Sephiroth went down. But as Team X-treme gathered out side Sephiroth got back to his feet. And it was his turn to do the surprising.

"SIN HARVEST!"

Team X-treme went down to their knees. Well most of them any way. In his rush to beet them he had not waited for "Clip" or Drew to step out of the hole.

"_Limit Break – Gun Bunny."_ Drew said her voice heavy with sorrow.

The ring of guns materialized around her as Drew went in to her deadly gun Katas.

"Clip" strode in amongst his friends and pulled the massive .50 cal. "Deliverance" hand cannon from its holster. With a heavy sigh of his own he opened the gun and removed the energy cell, and in its place put in an old school cylinder. "Clip" than took out one shell that had a back and a white crucifix on it. Giving it a kiss "Clip" chambered the shell and snapped the gun close. He than took aim at Sephiroth and waited. As Drew spun away to get a clear shot, and wait for the energy build of the "RYNO" rail shot "Clip" fired.

"Limit Break – Heaven and Hell, Retribution and Deliverance!"

The hammer fell on the gun and for a second nothing happened. Than with a sharp impact to the air and an ear splitting explosion the gun went off. Sephiroth was hit by a black mass and a white mass at the same time. Only "Clip" new exactly what had happened, but as the black mass threw Sephiroth back, the white mass had collected health from him and was now distributing it in the immediate vicinity of "Clip". Every one got back on their feet, and "Clip" ejected the shell from the revolver. It arched through the air and landed straight up and down. At that moment Drew's "RYNO" shot went off Driving Sephiroth further back.

Now that Sephiroth was on the ropes no one else wasted any time. Drake was instantly air born.

"Dragoon of the first order Limit Break – Steal Rain!"

Hundreds of thousands of wraith spears hit Sephiroth at terminal velocity.

Not to be out done Ava rushed forward and as she did her legs and feet were a flame in pain. Again with out exactly knowing how she cast an arcane spell on Sephiroth.

"Earthquake!"

Ashlin dropped down and sheathed "Kuroaki" For the briefest of moments Ashlin's and Sephiroth's murderous glares met.

"SIN HARVEST!"

Sephiroth didn't just drop to a knee all but defeated; he was hurled through the air, clear of the castle. Team X-treme watched as he was swallowed mid flight by Dark Myst.

**Xavier VS. Xiedie**

Xavier and Xiedie walked in circles around each other.

Weighing.

Measuring.

Testing each others waters. Waiting to see each other would do. He would not attack her, and she used that to her advantage.

"What do you plan to do intend to do Xavier?"

"You know exactly what I intend to do."

"Than why don't you do it?"

"Why don't you attack me? Smote me with your power, make me twist in the wind like all your enemies."

"You would like that wouldn't you my sweet?"

"I would like to see you try."

"Oh would you now." She said with a little playfulness in her voice.

"Yes."

There was no playfulness in his voice. No sadness, no anger, no hate. Nothing. Even his gaze was dead pan and with out emotion.

"I am tired of your games, your hemming and hawing. This endless parade of one elegant charade after another. I want this to end. You can have your little war; I'll give it to you. I'll give you a body count like no other. But I am tired of your games. If were going to fight, than lets fight. Take your anger out on me. Let me feel this divine wrath of yours. You're magic that I am to so fear…"

"You should fear it! You should fear me too you insolent prick! You're tired of my games! Who is that has promised me that he was going to bath in my blood before this is over! And now you stand there and refuse to make the first move!"

"Yes."

"Did your father teach you that?"

"I did not know my father till recently."

"You're not missing much."

"I am still waiting for you to attack."

"And you're going to wait longer."

"Hey if you don't think you can beat me, than get the hell outta that body and into a body you think you can beat me in."

Xavier just watched as Shyri's face turned eleven shades of red and than purple as Xiedie spat and sputtered in pure rage and frustration. A small smile crept onto his face.

"What's wrong, _Babe_, did I push a few too many of the wrong buttons. Huh _Toots_?"

Xiedie stopped her tirade and glared at Xavier. With out warning and with a primal scream Xiedie unleashed the full brunt of her magical power upon Xavier. A massive tidal wave of flame surged forth intent on turning Xavier into a pile of ash. With sick glee Xiedie watched the tidal flame engulf Xavier. She thought for a full minute that Xavier had been instantly incinerated. Until the flames evaporated with a wave of his hand.

He was perfectly unharmed. Not a hair singed, his clothes weren't even smoldering. Xavier leveled an even look at her and than cracked a very roughish grin.

"Wanna try again, _Snuggle Bunny?_"

Xavier actually thought that Xiedie was going to blow Shyri's voice with her scream. Thinking that fire wasn't the key Xiedie hit Xavier with a blizzard that would put the artic to shame. As with the flames, all the ice and snow went away with a wave of Xavier's hand. Xiedie couldn't believe what she was seeing. Not a flake, not one ice sickle, not even party nipples.

"No hot, no cold, what's next, _Honey Bunches_, might I suggest something none elemental."

Xiedie's hand shot into the air and a massive green ball formed in her palm. Xavier nodded his head.

"Ah, Ultima, that's a good one. Alright lay it on me, _Baby_!"

"You want it, _Lover_, here it comes."

Xiedie hurled the Ultima spell at Xavier.

"I want you to keep your eyes on this, _Sweet Cheeks_; it'll knock Shyri's socks off." Xavier said throwing his arms wide.

Xiedie was temporarily confused by the comment since she wasn't even wearing shoes. Than it hit her that the fur on her daughters hands and feet was referred to as boots, gloves, or socks. Than she saw it. The spell went right through him.

"What the hell is going on Lofbrah? Why aren't my spells affecting you?"

"It is not just me. You could cast your magic on any body on Gaia and would not affect them. As long as you're in her body."

"What, why?"

"Because out side of her white and red magic's, the rest of her magic is illusion based."

Her jaw damn near hit the ground. Xavier laughed out loud.

"Oh you didn't know? _Cupcake_ because of her kitsune half she is an illusionist. She has less than zero black magic abilities."

Xiedie was seeing red.

"You fucking prick, you know that was going to happen."

"Yeah…"

Xavier wasn't shocked at all when Xiedie came flying at him trying to punch him. He had been waiting for it, provoking it even. Xavier caught the punch and pulled her close, holding her like they were about to waltz.

"I've been waiting for you to do that all night. I knew your magic wouldn't work against me. Now you're going to have to rely on that bodies physical abilities and your own knowledge of melee combat to defeat me. No John Onikage, no Sephiroth, just the two of us."

With that Xavier spun around and shoulder tossed Xiedie to the ground. Xiedie landed hard, but spun and swept Xavier's legs out from underneath him. Xavier hit the ground hard. As he was sitting up Xiedie lashed out and kicked him square in the face. Xiedie rolled to her feet as Xavier nipped to his.

"Nice you can use her speed, but seriously, you hit like a girl. I hope you intend to do a lot better here really quick, or we are going to be done."

Xiedie rushed in to kick Xavier in the junk. Xavier caught her foot and tossed her using it. Xiedie went with the throw and tried to kick Xavier on her way over. Xavier easily blocked the attempted kick and let her sail over. Xiedie rushed in with a flurry of palm strikes and punches. Xavier easily avoided and evaded each one of them. She continued her relentless assault upon Xavier getting more and more agitated with every strike he managed to not get hit by. With out warning Xavier reached out and scooped her up like he was about to carry her off to bed. His roguish grin caused her to pause and drop her defenses. With out warning Xavier spun her around and side walk slammed her to the ground.

"You bastard, that hurt." Xiedie said rolling to her feet.

Xavier stayed on the ground in a kicked back manner.

"Well yeah, that's the point. Were fighting, _Hot Stuff_, it's going to hurt."

Xiedie reached behind her back and produced Shyri's gun blades. Heaving a sigh Xavier once again nipped to his feet. It appeared that Xiedie was finally done playing. So was he, and he was also ready to see if he was right about the piece of Matiria that was around her neck.

Xiedie once again rushed Xavier swinging the gun blades about wildly like some first year SeeD candidate. He still steered clear of the ultra keen blades. They would still kill him if she cut him. During one of her wild swings Xavier made a grab for the matiria. Xiedie managed to just dance out of the way and cut him across the belly.

"Looks like I got first blood, _Lover_."

"Only one of us is trying to draw blood."

Xiedie must have thought she had gained some upper hand, cause she charged straight ahead again, swinging wildly once again. Again Xavier dodged away easily. This time one of his fingers touched the blood red ball at Shyri's throat. His head was instantaneously filled with the images and memories of Xiedie and Sephiroth beating and torturing her. Trying desperately to get her to relinquish her free will. He saw it all, and it broke his heart.

Xavier's breath left his lungs as Shyri's gun blades went through them. He came to his senses and looked down into the manic expression that was plastered onto Shyri's face by Xiedie. However Xavier noticed something else, tears were falling from Shyri's eyes. Xavier's legs gave out and he fell to his knees. Xiedie went down with him and drove the blades in deeper. Xavier's fingers touched the matiria again. This time he saw Xiedie strap the chocker around Shyri's neck. He saw the matiria spike touch her skin. He watched as Xiedie cinched the chocker shut and the spike enter her throat. He watched her life blood fill the ball. He watched as she went limp and Xiedie entered her body. Xavier knew where Shyri was, and he knew now how to save her.

"Do you feel it,_ Lover_, that is your life ending. Do you have any thing to say before I gut you further?"

Xavier's head fell forward and rested on the shoulder of Shyri's body. Gingerly Xavier placed a hand on the small of her back. Slowly he turned his head to whisper in to her ear.

"_I will save you._"

Xavier's hand behind her back kept her from escaping as his other hand shot to her neck.

"_My love._"

Before she could even think to react Xavier released his power. He watched from the crook of her neck as the two dark auras were forced from Shyri's body. With a second release of his power the life blood in the matiria was forced back into her body. Xavier watched as the two auras went screaming away into the night. With a sharp intake of breath Xavier knew that Shyri's soul had returned to her body. Xavier felt Shyri slump against him and her head rest on his right shoulder right on the scar that she had given him so many years ago. Xavier was feeling very faint, he had lost a lot of blood, but he would be damned if he was going to pass out before he knew that she was at least ok. Her head turned to look at him, she looked very tired.

"_I heard you calling to me._"

"_What else was I to do?_"

"_You saved me._"

"_I had to; my life is meaningless with out you._"

Xavier turned his head and coughed up blood.

"Oh my God Xavier you're bleeding."

"I'll be fine."

"Oh my God."

Xavier looked into Shyri's eyes as they got as big as soft balls.

"No get out of my head."

Xavier was in a panic.

"Shyri, what is it. Tell me so I can help you."

Shyri fell to the ground grasping her head.

"No stay out. NO!"

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she passed out.

"Shyri?"

"Shyri?!"

"SHYRI!!"

Shyri didn't respond, she didn't move.

"No no no no no NOOOOOO!"

He was about to die. How ever he refused to be this close again and lose her again. Centering all of his remaining energies and powers Xavier went forehead to forehead with Shyri. With out a second's hesitation Xavier dove head first, deep in to the depths of Shyri's subconscious.

Xavier and Shyri laid head to head unconscious, and dieing.

_AN: I make no excuses for this chapter or the amount of time it took for it to come out. Ch. 18 Taking back Time, Giving Back Innocence. Coming when ever I get around to it._

The Miss-adventures of Odogg Vol.7 Hanging by a Great sword

Odogg looked left, than right, and for the hundredth time wondered how he had gotten into the currant situation he was in. He remembered poking fun at a Taru for having a hair due that looked like an upside down onion. He remembered arguing back and forth with the Taru. The last thing he remembered was calling the Taru a Galken butt-plug. The next thing he knew he found him self stuck to the side of an Airship, his own Great sword stabbed right through his shirt collar. It was the only thing keeping him from learning what it was like to be a bird.

"Someday, I will learn to keep my mouth shut."


	18. Ch18 Taking back Time

Ch 18

**Ch 18. Taking back Time, Giving Back Innocence**

_Disclaimer – All Final Fantasy characters and locations are the exclusive property of Square-Enix and do not belong to me. Every thing else is me and my friends._

**Alexandria castle, Alexandria**

It was an almost unspoken question.

"Where in the hell is Xavier?"

Every one stopped what they had been doing and actually took a look at every one else in the throne room and noticed for the first time that their leader was not any where to be found. Almost as one every one looked at the very dark anti-chamber that they all clearly remembered seeing Xavier run into. After a few tense seconds every one bolted towards the anti-chamber.

The room was very dark, the perfect condition for Xavier to see in. But that didn't stop "Z" from immediately spotting the two unconscious figures lying in the middle of the floor, head to head. Again the group rushed forward. "Z" fell to her knees actually skidding to a stop next to Xavier. "Z" made to grab Xavier and shake him when "Clips" shout stopped her cold.

"Don't touch him!"

"Z" instantly stopped and for the first time noticed that Xavier had two Gun blade minis sticking in his chest. "Z" made to grab the blades and pull them out. "Clips" hand swatted hers away.

"I said don't touch!"

"Z" gave "Clip" a withering death glare. But "Clip" did not back down.

"He is dieing!"

"Fucking duh, they both are actually."

"Z" looked back down at the fox girl and noticed that she too was bleeding, but from a neck injury. She noticed a clear Matiria ball in Xavier's hand that had a spike on it that was the same size as the hole in the girl's neck.

"Can't you heal them?"

"Clip" shooed "Z" away and placed a hand over the wound on the girls' neck. A few seconds latter he removed his hand, and the wound was closed with out a trace. How ever she remained unconscious.

"Why ain't she getting up, and why haven't you removed her Gun blades from his chest?" Terrin asked from where he stood towering over every one else.

"Because the neck injury is not what's killing her. And to remove those will require immediate evac, and surgery in a stable sterile environment." "Clip" said still inspecting the two.

Terrin bent to retrieve Xavier. His hand too was smacked by "Clip".

"What part of "Don't touch" is not under-fucking-stood here?"

"What the hell is really going on here that you don't want them touched?" Drake asked getting annoyed.

"They're connected."

Every one looked to where Ava was standing.

"That's right Ava. How did you know that?"

"I can see the connection flowing from him and into her. Why, can't you see it?"

"No, but I can feel it."

Ashlin knelt down next to "Clip" and as calmly as he could asked his question.

"Why don't you want them moved?"

"I don't know the limit of the bond. If they are moved too far apart the connection could break."

"And what will happen if the connection breaks?"

"Than they will both die."

"Clip" heaved a deep sigh thinking very carefully about what needed to be done.

"Ava how far do you think they can be separated."

Ava looked at the connection.

"No more than four feet, just to be on the safe side."

"We need to get back to Garden, now." "Clip" said coming to a final conclusion.

Drake immediately brought up the emergency evacuation channel on his P.D.A.

"We need you to send "Raine" to Alexandria castle right away for an emergency evac. Make sure there is a gurney on it large enough for two bodies." Drake barked into the mic.

"Tell them to have my mother meet us in the infirmary; she is the best surgeon I know."

Less than two minutes latter there came the sound of rolling thunder from out side. Through the massive double doors leading to the balcony a bunch of emergency response personal came running in with a very large stretcher.

**The Depths of Shyri's Subconscious**

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had been here before, and admitted that it had looked bad till he had found her. But this, this was a nightmare. Looking around he couldn't help but wonder how she had kept it together. Looking again he was forced to wonder if her smiles and happiness had all been just a put on.

"You have come."

Xavier spun to face the voice and found himself looking at the ethereal form of Shyri. He was instantly taken a back; she was covered from ear tip to toes in an oozing oily black substance.

"Why have you come?"

Xavier quickly came to his senses.

"Something is killing you in here; I came here to save you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you, I searched for you from the very second we were separated. I have come too far to just watch you die when there is something I can do."

Xavier watched an oily tear escape her black eyes.

"How can you love this?" She said spreading her arms wide to show him that the blackness was every where on her.

Xavier watched as she let her arms fall to her side and hang her head in shame. With out hesitation He walked right up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

She was stunned; shocked even that he had wrapped his arms around her with out the slightest bit of hesitation. On the out side she could put up any kind of defensive facade that she wanted. In here there was no hiding there were no lies. And he didn't care. Still holding her tight Xavier did the one thing he knew he could do, till he found out what was really bothering her.

"I'll be the first one to admit that I do not know as much about you as I thought I did. Especially after being separated for over thirteen years. But that will not stop me from loving and cherishing you, even the dark and shady parts."

He felt her start to tremble in his arms as she slowly wrapped her arms around him as best as she could.

"Thank you Xavier. Thank you for always being there and loving me unconditionally no matter what. But I fear even you will not be able to help me this time. There is so much you've missed."

Xavier let her go and stooped over to look her in the face. She was almost taken aback by the conviction apparent in his reflective eyes. As gently as he could he placed a hand on her cheek and using just his thumb wiped the black oily substance from her eye. Just as gently he did the same thing to her other eye. When she peered up into his eyes she was greeted with a genuine look of love and concern, as well as the truest most pure smile she had ever seen. It made her swoon to think that after all this time he still cared for, and loved her this much. She threw her self back into his arms and started to cry.

"How? How after all this time can you still look right into my eyes, right down to the depths of my soul, and know just what to say to make me feel so… so… wanted, loved, and needed."

"Because you are, and always have been wanted, loved, and needed."

Xavier held her while she cried her ethereal eyes out. Deep down he couldn't wait to actually hold her close. But first things first. As gently as he could he again separated from her.

"Now why don't you show me exactly where it hurts, and let's see if we can't rid you of this taint."

With a sniff Shyri took one of Xavier's big hands into her delicate little hand.

"Follow me."

With out hesitation Xavier followed.

"Into the depths of hell and back."

**Centra, The skies above Balamb Garden**

"Raine" broke free of the shift gate and immediately arced towards Garden. "Z" had wasted little time while still in Alexandria and had relieved the pilot of his duties. She didn't trust any one with her friends' life, even if he had just hurt her greatly by finding his girl. He was still not only just her leader, but her best friend and brother. As soon as she got with in radar range her com unit went off in her ear.

"In coming air ship, this is Balamb Garden, please identify your self."

"This is Zella Dincht in the air ship "Raine" requesting immediate, emergency landing coordinates!"

"Please hold course "Raine" while we confirm."

"Z" only held her calm because she knew that there were several anti-airship missiles aimed right at her due to the war time status. When her com went off again it was Dr. Greene on the mic.

"Zella I want you to listen to me very carefully. Ordelia Creedington could not be gotten here in time. You are there for to divert course to the Creedington Clan Ranch at Winhill. Repeat, you are to divert course to the Creedington Clan Ranch at Winhill."

"Confirm, Diverting course to the Creedington Clan Ranch."

"Z" didn't even wait for a response. She threw all her weight into making a very sharp bank to the left. She didn't even wait to finish the turn before she threw the throttle all the way forward hurling "Raine" in to super sonic speeds. She ignored the immediate bitching and chatter that came from the inter ship coms, and the air spaces she crossed. All at once "Z" found her thoughts going to the day before.

She had been lying in bed feeling terrible. She hadn't exactly lied to Xavier when he had asked her what was wrong with her. But she hadn't told him either. Instead she had cried her self to sleep. To make it even worst she had pretended she was a sleep every time he had come to visit her too. Than "Clip" had returned.

"Hey "Clip", so how did your trip home go."

"Oh same old Creedington shit, just a different pile." He had said taking a seat next to her.

"What did they do to you?"

"They put me through the final trial to see if I had learned enough to be given the family secrets."

"How did that go for you?"

"Well after much debating and a trial, I was granted the spells."

"That's great!"

"My father also gave me the family heir loom."

"Clip" set a very large, very heavy hand gun on "Z's" lap. "Z" picked it up as best as she could with her broken hand.

"Wow that is a big ass gun."

"My father told me he was so proud of me, when he gave me that."

"Clip" hadn't been looking at "Z" while he was speaking and there fore almost jumped out of his skin when she rested a hand gently on the side of his face. It had forced him to look right at her. She had the biggest, warmest smile plastered on her lips.

"He should be proud of you "Clip" you've done things that no one else in your clan has done."

"Yeah I suppose."

They sat in silence for awhile before he spoke again.

"The elders also had a meeting while I was there."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, they decided that it was time they got involved in the war effort."

"No way!"

"Oh yeah, as a matter of fact three of my clan mates came back with me and are tending to Drake, Ava, and Ashlin."

"Holly shit! Wow I didn't think that things had gotten that bad."

"Clip" stood up at this point.

"So you ready to be healed there "Sport"."

"Oh god I thought you'd never ask. I am so sick of this damn bed."

"I won't lie to you "Z" this is going to hurt a lot. Especially since when I was looking at your X-rays I noticed you had several other quick heals that hadn't been properly attended too."

"Bring on the pain, let's do this."

"Clip" gave her a pat on the shoulder and a quick hug.

"You are the bravest, ballsiest chick I know."

"Don't you know it."

"Want to be put under?"

"Hell no, let's go."

Ultimately she had been put under, only because when "Clip" had released the quick heals they had all gone at once. The sudden, shear amount of pain that it had caused had taken her breath away, brought a tear to her eye, and elicited a scream that would have put pro opera singers to shame. When she had woken she had been a little stiff, but felt great. It had been a long time since she had felt any where near that good. "Clip" had greeted her by telling her that they had to leave immediately to go to Alexandria.

"Z's" thoughts were brought back to the currant time by a new voice on the radio.

"Unidentified airship, you need to reduce your air speed and identify your self now, or be blown from the sky."

"Z" slowed "Raine" down only a little as she realized that she was coming up on Winhill in a damn hurry.

"This is Zella Dincht SeeD first class of Balamb Garden in the airship "Raine" requesting immediate, emergency landing clearance, and coordinates for the Creedington Clan Ranch!" "Z" barked into her mic.

"Permission granted coordinates are being sent to you as we speak. Welcome to the Creedington Clan Ranch Miss. Dincht. Safe landing."

**Some where deep in Shyri's head**

Xavier looked around, but did not recognize the log cabin he was standing in. As he turned his head to ask Shyri where they were he suddenly realized she wasn't there. All at once something wrapped around his leg.

Looking down Xavier saw what had to be a five year old version of Shyri. Instead of holding his hand she was now just holding one of his fingers. Her other arm was wrapped around his leg and she was trying to hide behind his leg. She was still covered in the blackness, but her purple eyes showed absolute terror, and her little body shook as she clutched his leg. Xavier bent over and scooped her up in his arms.

"What is this, what's wrong?"

She just put a finger to her lips and than whispered in his ear.

"You must be quiet, he'll be home soon."

"Who?"

All at once the front door flew open with such force that Xavier thought that it was going to fly off its hinges. What stood in the door way made Xavier want to be throw up. The fattest ugliest man he had ever seen came stumbling through. The man was so slobbering drunk that Xavier thought he was going to catch a contact buzz just from standing there.

"Shyri what is this, what's happening." Xavier whispered into her little wilted ear.

She just buried her little face further into his shoulder and shook her head furiously. Xavier's attention was brought back to the man when he started bellowing.

"Where's my dinner girl!"

The man went about throwing things out of his way in his attempt to find what he was looking for. The man was cussing up a storm as he continued throwing things. Xavier and the man both spotted the five year old Shyri hiding under the bed at exactly the same time.

With another bellow the man lunged at her. Shyri screamed as she was pulled out from under the bed by her hair kicking and screaming. With out warning the man struck her across the face to get her to shut up. When that didn't work he struck her again. Xavier was honestly amazed she was still conscious much less screaming.

With a heave the man threw her at the table. Xavier watched as the little girl went sailing through the air and caught the edge of the table right under her left eye, leaving the wound that would become a scar. Xavier watched as young Shyri slowly made her way to her feet, her hand pressed to her eye in an attempt to stop the bleeding. To his horror the man wasn't done. He watched as the man dropped his pants and walked right up behind the disoriented little girl.

Xavier held Shyri's face to his shoulder to shield her from what was to come. Xavier felt like puking as he watched the girl forced face down on to the table and her night dress get torn from her little body. Shyri's little voice whispering in his ear almost made him jump through the roof.

"Don't cry, it is almost done. Just watch."

Xavier didn't want to watch. He had seen more than enough of this memory. He was more than done with it as he watched a meaty hand plant its self in the middle of the girls back, and the other forcefully pull her tail aside.

"Don't cry."

He couldn't help himself though. As the man forced his way forward and the little girl screamed out in pain, Xavier fell to his knees clutching Shyri to him crying out in horror for her.

"No! Oh dear god no!"

"It is ok Xavier."

"I am so sorry."

"Don't be, this happened long before you promised to protect me."

"He hurt you so badly though."

"And where he hurt me healed, which is more than I can say for where I hurt him."

Xavier watched as the Shyri child he was holding pointed a little finger at the memory of her being violated on a dirty table. A table that had a very sharp knife sticking in it. A knife that found its way into a little girl's hands, and was swung wildly around behind her severing the connection between her abusive guardian and her tender young back side.

Xavier watched as the man fell back clutching the bloody stump of his smaller self and the little girl grabbed a coat and ran out the door into the night. Xavier was whisked into the woods with the girl. She ran and ran and ran some more. When her legs would finally carry her no more she had found her self next to a creak and a cave. Xavier recognized the trees, but not the location. He knew he was in Alexandria some where. Again little Shyri's voice caught him off guard.

"I remembered feeling very alone as I cleaned my self in that creak. But I knew I could never go back to that man. After a few days I decided to head for Treno."

Xavier watched as the little fox girl went limping into the night.

**Creedington Clan Ranch, Winhill**

Terrin had been asked to accompany "Clip" and his mother into the operation room. He stood off on the side not knowing why he had been asked to go in. He felt kind of nervous as he felt every eye in the room scrutinize him every once in a while. Finally "Clip" walked up to him.

"How's it going Terrin?"

"I would be doing better if I knew what was going on here."

"Clip" reached up and pulled his mask down.

"Well the gun blades passed completely through his chest, piercing both lungs. Also in the process the blades broke several ribs."

"So this has what to do with me in here?"

"Right, well, we're all very handy with guns here on the ranch. However none of us know a thing about Gun blades."

"What do you need to know?"

"Actually we need you to disarm them and take them apart."

"Disarm them and take them apart."

"Yes that and break the blades."

"What?"

"You know the blades, and weapon break. In short we really don't want to pull them out and risk damaging his lungs any more than they already are."

"Lead the way."

A short time latter Terrin had washed and dried his hands. He followed "Clip" to the operating tables. They had arranged the room so that Xavier and Shyri were head to head about a foot apart from each other. They had placed a mask over her face to help her breath. It was more than likely feeding her an even flow of gas to keep her asleep.

Xavier had hoses in his mouth and nose, more than likely to keep air going into his collapsed lunges, and sticking from his chest were the gun blades. Terrin wrapped his massive hands around the handles of the two guns that had been built specifically for her delicate hands. He thumbed both guns safeties on and pressed the switch that released the magazines.

He than took one gun at a time in both hands and ejected the round in the chamber. Starting with the one in his left lung, Terrin began dismantling the guns. A short while latter he was left with two blades and a bunch of parts. Terrin bent in really close so that his entire vision was consumed with the sight of Xavier's naked chest, and the gun blades. Gently he tapped each blade with a finger nail, listening carefully to the ring that was emitted from each blade.

"Are you guys ready for this, because I am assuming that I need to do these in rapid succession?" Terrin said with a deep sigh.

All the Creedington's nodded their heads.

Terrin was acutely glad that he had made these when he was still learning the trade, and that Shyri had apparently had to rely on them quite a bit in her thirteen year sabbatical. The blades were in very bad shape, how she had managed not to break them already was surprising to Terrin. He reached out and took one blade in each hand.

"Here we go than. Job Ability – Weapon Break."

Terrin felt the warrior magic course down his arms and into his fingers. His years of dedicated training and black smithing told him where to press when that magic got to his fingers, and the blades broke right where he intended them too.

Creedington's rushed in to remove the blade fragments, and Terrin was escorted out of the room.

**Some where deep inside Shyri's head.**

"What was that back there?" Xavier asked. Taking a moment to gather him self.

"You wanted to see what was hurting me, I am showing you. I guess you are going to feel what I was feeling at the time too. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I wanted to know. Where are we?"

"Treno, I ran here to try and start over."

"Start over, you were what five? You hadn't even yet begun to live."

"I was six, and you are right. I can't even begin to tell you what I was thinking when I ran to Treno other than I was looking for a family to love me. There are a lot of people in Treno."

Xavier watched as the child Shyri went from one set of couples after another asking, begging, and pleading them to take her in. Xavier felt her plight and desperation. He felt tears of his own cheeks as he watched her cry after hours of trying to find some one, any one to love her and take her in.

He watched as times went into fast forward about a week. He watched as day went in to night and back again. He watched the child take shelter under benches, in storm drains, and in card board boxes. He watched as she begged for food, and when that didn't work, steal it.

"It took about a month for some one to finally take notice of me. A rich nobleman and his wife decided that their daughter needed a "playmate".

Xavier watched as a family approached her as she was dancing and doing illusions on a street corner.

"At first they treated me very well. They cleaned me up, clothed me, and feed me. All I had to do was play with their daughter."

Xavier watched as the two girls played. He felt all of her joy and happiness in doing so. He watched as time speed up, and than stopped. The child Shyri was once again hiding under a bed. Xavier was once again filled with the dread he had felt in the cabin.

He watched as the little girl cried and tried to cower further under the bed. From behind him the door flew open with such force that he thought it was going to go flying off of its hinges. It was the noble and his daughter. Together they advanced on the bed. In horror he watched as he reached under the bed and dragged her out kicking and screaming. He than proceeded to beat her with a large wooden paddle till she was almost unconscious. When the beating was over he hurled her to the ground and rounded on his daughter who had this look on her face like she was a pure little angel.

"Now did you learn your lesson, Brandy Bell, or do I need to give it to you again?"

The little child thought about it for a minute as she watched the child Shyri try to get back up.

"No father I don't think I have learned my lesson yet."

The noble once again rounded on child Shyri and proceeded to beat her further. This time she did pass out and the memory faded. Xavier hurt all over, and all he could do to keep from crying out him self.

"It just got worst from there."

Xavier looked at Shyri with eyes that pleaded with her to end the stop the hurting. Slowly Xavier collected himself and got to his feet.

"Things went on like this for years." Shyri said as the memories started back, this time passing like a slide show.

"When ever Brandy Bell was naughty, or acted up I got the beatings."

Xavier didn't say anything as he watched the slides of Shyri getting beat over, and over again.

"To add insult to injury every time they threw a party or were invited to a party I had to go with to perform. Their friends loved my illusions, and my dancing. It wasn't long before I was nothing more than a glorified slave."

Xavier watched helplessly as timed continued on at a relentless pace. He felt his heart begin to break.

**Creedington Clan Ranch, Winhill**

Ashlin watched as a gentle breeze blew through the flower field behind the medical wing of the Creedington Clan Ranch. He inhaled deeply taking in the aromatic scent of the flowers and the metallic scent of the salt water in the ocean not more than a few hundred yards away. He watched as young red headed children in white swim ware played in the sand and the water, their parents watching them from the safety of the beach.

"When was the last time you knew that kind of peace and joy?"

Ashlin was startled; he had not even heard Justance Creedington approach. He was slightly ashamed especially since neither she nor her retinue of attendants was exactly quiet. Ashlin quickly recovered and bowed deeply to the little old lady.

"Forgive me Elder Justance, I didn't hear you approach."

"That is quite all right Ashlin; however you have failed to answer the question."

Ashlin thought about it for a second. There were plenty of times that he and Tifa had been happy alone and at peace. But he could not remember the last time he had been in absolute joy or peace. He could not even begin to recall the last time he didn't even hear so much as the whisper of his tormentors. They were always there at the back of his head. There presence was always just under the skin.

"Don't worry your self Ashlin. I already know the answer."

"I suppose you would."

Ashlin clearly remembered waking up yesterday with Elder Justance's hand resting on his forehead. He had felt refreshed, and more importantly his head didn't hurt. She had startled him than too.

"How long have you had the voices?"

She was repeating the question now, again.

"You have had a full day, and plenty of physical activity to ponder my question on."

Ashlin could only assume that Head Elder Justance's healing abilities laid with in the realm of psychiatry. But truth be told, for the last couple of decades he could not recall a time when the voices weren't there.

"A very long time."

Subconsciously Ashlin's left hand went to his right shoulder and started rubbing the brand that resided there. He wasn't aware he had been doing it till he felt a hand gently place itself over his.

"Come with me Ashlin, we shall break bread together and have some tea."

Ashlin turned from the ocean front and offered his arm to the elderly woman.

"Maybe than you can tell me what is bothering you?" Elder Justance said taking the offered arm.

Ashlin glanced back at the children and ocean one last time, and took a deep breath.

"I think I would like that."

**Somewhere deep inside Shyri's mind**

He found himself once again running through a wooded area. This time he actually recognized the woods. It was the woods that lead up to Beartree in the Besaid mountain range, it was about mid day.

"The funny thing about shift gates is that you never know where there going to pop up, and you can never remember going through one unless your are consciously doing it."

Xavier looked to his side and saw the ethereal form of Shyri floating along side him. She now looked like she did on the day they met. Had Xavier not been ethereal him self he would have ran right in to a tree.

"How the hell are you floating?"

She giggled that innocent giggle she always had as a girl. It made his heart flutter like it always had when he was a boy.

"I am able to float silly because it is my memory, you're just a visitor."

All at once terror flooded Xavier's senses. He looked behind him only to see a lynch mob close on her heals. He immediately recognized the noble from Treno.

"Why's he pissed, did you cut his Wang off too."

"No I just stole some money and ran."

She looked back her self than commented.

"After giving Brandy Bell two black eyes, a bruised cheek, and a fat lip. I was getting tired of the abuse and when she started hitting me too I just couldn't take it any more. I ran and kept running. I just didn't think they would keep chasing me all the way to Centra."

Xavier finally spotted the memory child Shyri running ahead of them. He had no troubles keeping up with her. He could feel her fatigue, but most of all he could feel her terror. He followed her right into town and into the square. He watched as the mob from Treno cornered her and started to harass her. Some one started throwing stones. It didn't take long for the yelling and commotion to draw the attention of the local bullies. They too started hurling stones.

Her screams, and pleads became louder, more desperate, and drew the attention of some one else. Nobody noticed as the people at the back of the crowd started to drop. They were too intent on the noble making his way to the child. She hadn't noticed the people dropping either, all she could see was the nobles angry face growing ever larger in her view. Xavier could feel her terror growing. He watched as the nobles hand raised and then fell striking her across the face so hard she passed out.

"I really don't know what happened to the noble, the next thing I recall is waking up in your room, on your bed none the less."

Xavier looked around as the memory of that first meeting started to play. The room was filled with a warm glow, and a pleasant scent of wood smoke and fresh flowers. A sharp ring of metal filled the air. Suddenly a very young vision of him self filled her view. He was sharpening a knife. Xavier was instantly filled with fear as the view kind of panned out to show the two pre-teens first meeting.

"I was so terrified when I first saw you. You were sitting there sharpening a knife and you looked pissed. But when you looked at me it was with eyes that were intrigued, not eyes that were looking for something. When you spoke to me there was genuine concern in your voice."

Xavier watched as the vision she was describing passed right before his eyes. He could not remember ever being that young and innocent.

"You know that sick feeling you get in your heat when ever you see me now. How it skips several beats as you wait for me to do something. How you desperately watch my lips waiting for them to move. Than your heart begins to pound in your throat and you can hear it in your ear like a bass canon. Than my lips move and my voice comes forth and you heart flutters and than soars."

Xavier nodded his head in thoughtful agreement. He knew exactly what she was talking about, because what she was talking about was happening to him right now. "Yes, I do."

"That's how I felt the first time you spoke to me."

Xavier watched as their time in Beartree started to play out like a slide show once again. As her memories of those times were displayed he was over come with so much happiness and boundless joy. He watched as they trained, played, did chores, and grew up. He watched as the both matured and grew closer together. Slowly the happiness and joy were joined by a very strong feeling of wanting love and desire, and a very powerful sense of belonging every time an image of the two of them was on display. Xavier could feel tears streaking down his cheek and he was flooded with a feeling he had felt himself a million times but could not place at the moment.

"That feeling you are experience is the feeling of being home."

Images of them as teenagers started to appear, and stayed longer than any other image. Than images of the night her tail split in two started to go on display. He was instantly filled with pain and fear. Than instantly it was replaced with relief and pride when he had come crashing through the bush looking for attackers that didn't exist. He was than flooded with the most profound feelings of absolute love, desire, and belonging. As they passed out there in the clearing in each others arms, he was filled with the most profound sense of tranquility and peace.

"I knew I loved you, and wanted to be with you the rest of my life, long before that morning when I confessed it to you. Those were the happiest times of my life."

Shyri fed her delicate hand into Xavier's and looked him dead in the eye.

"I never wanted it to end."

Beartree exploded, and he was once again plunged into a world of absolute terror and fear.

**Creedington Clan Ranch, Winhill**

Ava sat in a chair off to the side in the operating room. She had been instructed to sit there and keep an eye on the connection between Xavier and Shyri. At first she had been amazed at how nice the clan of white mages had been to her. But as she sat there in that sterile white room watching six Creedington's operate on Xavier she found her mind drifting. It really didn't take much; she was finding herself surprisingly disturbed by the site of Xavier's open chest. The smell of blood was very heavy in the air, and was easily drowning out the smell of the anti-biotic, and herbs.

Ava's mind drifted back to the other day. She had woken up with one of "Clips" clan mates standing over her. She had watched as the white mage passed her hand over her body, and felt her mana levels start to even them selves out.

"What happened to me?"

The white mage looked at her startled, and Ava noticed that she was just a preteen girl. However standing off to the side was an older woman, also a member of "Clips" clan.

"Pay no attention to Pamie dear. We very rarely get a chance to work our talents on some one who has suffered such a severe case of Mana drain. It is a miracle that you are even alive child."

"I guess I'm lucky like that."

The woman had taken her hand into her gentle hand, and examined her burns.

"You are a very rare child dear. These are the glyphs of a very ancient and arcane magic. Who are your parents dear?"

"I don't know, I was raised by my best friend's parents."

"And your twin?"

She had been very startled by the question, so startled she had stopped breathing.

"How did you know that, not even my friends know that?"

"I can see it in your aura."

The question had bothered her to no end, and even now she was thinking about it. She paid no attention as the woman who had been working on her yesterday walked right up to her. With out a word the woman dropped a small memory card into her hand and smiled at her.

"That aught to help you in your search child."

She than turned and walked away. Ava looked at the memory card for a full minute before she put it into her PDA. Her screen was flooded with a plethora of information and a heart felt note from the woman wishing her luck. Ava felt a tear run down her cheek and a smile spread across her lips.

**Some where deep inside Shyri's mind**

Xavier watched as Shyri's life after Beartree played out all around him, as if in fast forward. He watched as she woke one morning in a place she didn't know. Though he was feeling her disorientation at the time, Xavier instantly recognized the great star tree of the Federation of Windurst.

He watched as the then teenage Shyri stumbled her way into town, trying to figure out where she was. He watched as she stumbled around completely lost. He felt her fear as she quickly realized how truly lost she was and how much she didn't fit in. A small amount of relief washed over Him as she realized that the Taru and the Mithras didn't care that she looked different.

"I can not tell you how relieved I was that the majority of Windurstians accepted me out right. I wasn't very surprised when the Elvann and the majority of Humes didn't. As soon as I found out where I was I set out to find a way back to Centra."

Xavier watched as scenes of her travels across Vana'diel. Here her fear returned and was joined with feelings of destitute, longing, and loss. He watched as each place she searched she was turned away and shunned. In some cases she was outright attacked and hunted.

"It was truly a scary time in my life. Eventually I learned that there was a way to get back, but it was through the Vahn Ninjas. I was not prepared for the total and absolute hatred that they greeted me with. It was shocking how much they went out of there way to hunt and hurt me. I was forced to learn how to survive under any and all conditions. I learned how to summon. It took a while to learn how to do it, and truthfully all I can really summon is Fenrir. But that is how it was, that is how I survived in Vana'diel. Only one thing really kept me going…"

The images slowed back to a normal pace to show the two of them sharing one of her illusions in one of the many instances that she visited him.

"It pained me that you couldn't look at me while I was visiting you. Truth be told it was completely my fault. Every time you would turn to face me time would slow…"

Time slowed again as the image of himself turned to face the ethereal image of her. He could feel her longing.

"..My pulse would quicken…"

Xavier felt his blood surge through his veins pumping pure adrenalin to all his extremities; he felt his face begin to flush.

"…and as your face would start to come into view so that I could see it, my heart would start to melt and skip a beat or two."

Xavier's heart was hammering in his chest. He could hear it pounding in his ear.

"…my breath would catch…"

Suddenly Xavier found it very hard to breath.

"… and I would lose control of the illusion."

Like glass shattering the image broke. He felt like crying out, like he had so many times when this exact moment had happened to him over the years.

"That's how my life was. Day in and day out. Week after week, month after month. The years dragged on.

I changed.

You changed.

Time was relentless, and one day I found my self in an oasis avoiding the murderous heat of the Desert of the Multi-colored Death. I thought the Vahn nin had gotten tired of me showing them up every time they tried to kill me and had brought in some professionals. I was shocked and surprised by our fight in the cave. Stunned by the lengths that the Vahn nin's had gone to get rid of me. My anger knew no bounds when you claimed to be your self. It was only out done by my horror of finding out it was true."

Xavier felt her anger and than horror at his claim. Than he felt her terror as she tried to revive him.

"I was so afraid that I had killed you, and so relieved when your white mage brought you back. I was terrified when you didn't recognize me."

Xavier went through the full range of what she had just said. Worry, relief, and fear all washed over him in one wave. All this was replaced with determination as Dami'tu and Sephiroth attacked. Determination to never leave his side.

"I fought my hardest; I had never even seen those men before. But you were fighting them, and they were fighting for her. I had never actually seen Xiedie before that day, though she had come to me several times in the past much the same way I came to you.

I know now that we never had a chance against Dami'tu much less Sephiroth. Sin harvest did exactly what it was supposed to do, and Xiedie had me in her control.

For six months she tortured me, trying to get me to willingly join her. The things she told me, the awful lies she spewed, and yet I endured. It was Sephiroth in all his cold intelligence was the one to come up with the final solution."

Shyri collapsed into Xavier's arms and started crying.

"I don't know how long she was in my body. I don't know if I will ever be able to wash myself enough to get her dirtiness, her wickedness, her taint, her total and utter darkness off of me. I can't tell you how dirty I felt every time she plunged my arm through another Faiths chest. I felt my soul darken every time she held a Faiths heart in my hand and turned it to crystal, than dust. I can't tell you how much it hurt, and how much I cheered every time you pointed sword at me and threatened her.

I didn't want her to fight you in my body. I didn't want you to fight her in my body. When she stabbed you with my own Gun blades I thought I was going to die. But you knew all along where to find me, you knew how to save me and here you are now.

My hero, here to save me, always."

For a few seconds Xavier said nothing, Shyri started to get concerned. When Xavier's arms tightened around her shoulders she was forced to look up. His eyes were looking right back into hers and were filled with tears.

"I told you this was going to be hard Xavier, I have shown you every thing, and there is nothing left to show."

Xavier took a ragged breath.

"I know you have, and now I must show you something."

Xavier took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. When it was done Xavier placed his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry."

He opened up the flood gates into his own abyss.

Shyri's eyes flew open as she was hurled deep into the depths of Xavier's own subconscious.

**Creedington Clan Ranch, Winhill**

Drake actually thought about covering his ears from all the noise that was surrounding him. It had all started as soon as the last stitch had been put into Xavier's chest.

"The flow changed!" Ava yelled at the top of her lungs.

"What?" "Clip" asked just as loudly.

Ava had violently grabbed "Clip" by the shirt collar.

"The flow, connecting our friend and leader to his long lost girlfriend turned around."

"Clip" had looked over at the bodies.

"Turned around?"

"Yes, you fucking moron, he was going into her she is now going into him."

"Now listen here, I just got done sewing up two lungs, two, front and back. I than followed that up by sewing up the matching chest and back wounds. So you'll have to excuse me if I'm not all together there right at the moment. Speaking of which."

"Clip" turned around and waved his hand over Xavier's chest. It immediately began to rise and fall. He than turned to one of his relatives.

"I'd tube him for a few hours just to be safe."

"You're missing the point!"

"What point?"

Drake couldn't take it any more.

"Every one be quiet!"

When he was sure that he had every ones attention he continued.

"Now as calmly and quietly some one please tell me what in the hell is going on. And for the love of what ever God or spirit or what ever it is you worship hear please stop the alarms and the flashing red lights."

Almost immediately the lights and the alarms ceased, Drake heaved a very deep and great full sigh. Composing himself for just a second, he found all eyes on him. He was at once both alarmed and threatened. Ninety percent or more of the eyes looking at him were Creedington clan eyes, and these people were so unused to having outsiders of a none White mage variety that he had probably just horribly offended them by telling them what to do. But there bickering was probably not helping his friends at the moment. Drake was feeling awfully small and cornered, and an unfamiliar urge to pounce suddenly started to creep its way into his being.

At that moment though he found some one holding his hand. Looking down Drake was almost startled to see Emmy not only holding his hand but looking up at him with a reassuring smile. Taking another deep breath Drake turned his attention towards the most uppity looking Creedington in the room that would be the one in charge. Drake made to not only bark a command at the person but point at them in a very commanding way, than thought better of it mid point.

"…Fuck that, "Clip"?"

"Yeah?"

"What's going on? What's wrong with them?"

"Clip" didn't take long to think about it.

"Medically they're fine. Give Xavier a few hours, maybe even a day and he'll at the very least be back on his feet."

He took a small breath here.

"We still don't know what's wrong with her, and now he has apparently joined her in that problem."

Feeling that "Clip" had given him a satisfactory report from his side Drake turned his attention to Ava.

"And you?"

Ava managed to speak to Drake with out treating him like a moron or with out being condescending.

"I can't claim to know what Xavier was doing inside of her head, and I would wager a guess that the space case psyche team here can't guess either with out leading you in circles using million gill White mage techno babble. No offense guys."

Drake watched as three or four really spacey Creedington's just shrugged their collective shoulders as if to say "None taken".

"My best guess is that "SOME HOW" in that only Odin knows why kind of way that Xavier does any thing unexplainable, He sent his subconscious into hers to fix what ever the hell was wrong with her head."

"Ok, but just a couple of minutes ago you said the flow reversed."

"It did. She either went into his head or he pulled her into his head."

"Wait, now why would he do that?" "Clip" asked in disbelief.

"Do I look like a shrink to you?" Ava demanded pointing at the spacey group of Creedington's.

"Enough!" Drake said firmly once again bringing the room into total silence.

"Are you certain that there is nothing wrong with them medically?"

"Clip" and a few others nodded their heads.

"And you're positive that there is nothing wrong with them mentally?"

The group of spacey Creedington's nodded their heads and Ava chuckled at the thought of nothing being wrong with Xavier mentally.

"Than we are just going to have to pretend that Xavier knows what the hell he is doing for a change and leave it up to him."

Every one seemed to accept that answer and immediately leapt into action again. He watched as orders were given to prepare a room big enough to accommodate the two of them head to head. Watching the hustle and bustle made Drakes head hurt again. With a hand on his head Drake started looking about for an exit or something, he really just wanted to be outside at the moment. He started to panic; he felt the walls close in around him.

Once again Drake felt his hand get squeezed. He didn't even have to look down; he just let Emmy lead him out of the room and than out of the building. Drake made it about as far as a stand of trees not very far from the building and collapsed to his knees. Drake threw his arms wide and head back. With a grimace on his face Drake silently prayed for the sky to take him. Drake's eyes fell back to the ground.

The sound of porcelain being set on porcelain brought Drakes attention to a small table under a stand of cherry trees.

"Still feeling a little edgy Drake?"

Drake got back up with a little assistance from Emmy, and made his way to where Elder Justance and Ashlin were having tea. As they approached the Elders personal bodyguards moved to put himself between Drake and the elder. Elder Justance swatted the guard.

"Oh will you stop that already, these people are our guess, and especially Mr. Gryphonis and Miss. Leonhart are my personal guess."

Reluctantly the guard moved, and Elder Justance motioned for them to take a seat next to Ashlin.

"Grandchildren can be so bothersome. Would either of you like some tea."

Drake and Emmy sat down and accepted the tea.

"That was quite the episode you just had there Drake, you want to talk about it."

Emmy took her tea and added a little sugar to it and took a gentle sip to test it. Drake on the other hand took the cup and emptied it in one gulp.

"I don't know what happened Elder."

"Justance, you can just call me Justance, Drake, its fine."

"I was standing there helping them sort out the problem and I just panicked, I felt the walls start to close in around me."

Elder Justance poured Drake another cup of tea and settled back into her chair.

"I expected some residual effects. You were pretty far gone when we had gotten there, and I had to work on you myself. So I expected you to at least show some edginess."

Drake took his time with this cup of tea as he sat there and recapped in his head what he had experienced in the last forty-eight hours. After he had been hit with the dark myst concentrate his head had been filled with an impenetrable fog. His thoughts had been slow, his instincts replaced with a more primal urge. He wanted to be outside, hunting, killing, slaughtering.

He didn't remember throwing his spear through Yuna, he didn't remember being rested to the ground by his team mates. He didn't remember being strapped to the bed. However he did remember Emmy staying by his side day after day. One day he just woke up, his head was clear, his thoughts were relatively his own. Standing over him had been a very tired looking Elder Justance and Emmy.

He had been disorientated, confused by what was going on. Emmy had told him what was happening. He had been shocked and appalled. He didn't have long to hate himself, he was immediately informed that the remainder of team X-treme was to go to Alexandria to support the rest of Team X-treme.

He normally had no grudge against Alexandria, but when they had arrived in Alexandria Drake had begun to share Xavier's hatred of these people. He had watched as the citizens all but walked arm in arm with the mobs that Xiedie had infested the town with.

He had enjoyed running the mobs through and had loved running the possessed guards through even more. He could taste the want for combat as they had all stood there. He could almost see the tension in the air. And when "Lil" Jon had thrown his pin-wheel at him yet again, Drake had lost it.

He had been furious, and had willing let his anger take over him as he took down the former SeeD. He had joined the rest of the team in fighting Sephiroth. He had gone after Sephiroth with the same reckless abandon. They all had, there attack had actually driven Sephiroth back.

He had given into those same animalistic instincts. It had been exhilarating, a rush that has only ever been matched by his best jumps. It had been refreshing. But after wards he had felt nothing. Drake became further lost in his thoughts.

"Drake, are you listening." Emmys gentle voice and touch brought him back to the present.

"Hmm, yeah, I'm paying attention."

Elder Justance took a sip from her cup and set it down.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here for a moment Drake. You are one of Xiedies last five children. You do not know your real Mother or Father. You were raised by the Ruby dragons of Wyvern Cliffs. Oh they loved you, and accepted you, but you hardly ever felt you belonged. You only know your parents through stories, and they're treated more as legends than anything else.

The Lady Scarlet loved you as one of her own, and raised you as such. But every day you were trained and retrained, taught not only to fight but to defend, and latter to love, and redirect your anger to the right and just causes. You were taught to suppress your anger and rage. Even up till recently you held back your more aggressive impulses, always preferring to let your cooler head prevail.

How close am I?"

"So close that I'm going to guess that you weren't guessing at all."

"Unnerving, isn't it?" Ashlin added to the conversation.

"How you deal with your past Drake is completely up to you. But you need to settle your differences with your self or they will lead you directly to your death. And from the look of things you have all the help you will ever need already surrounding you."

Drake smiled at Ashlin and embraced Emmy. He felt a lot better already.

"Now if you'll excuse me kids I must rest before young Mr. Lofbrah and his life mate wake up themselves."

With the help of her assistant Elder Justance got up from the table and shuffled off towards the compound.

**Farplane**

With a sudden flash Xavier found him self standing in the middle of the all too familiar floating island of paradise that was the visitors section of the farplane. A more neutral grounds couldn't be asked for; it might even help the situation a little. Xavier closed his eyes and followed his ears to a cluster of rocks and boulders that were arranged in such a manner that they could easily be sat upon. Or hidden behind. Xavier sat on the rocks and listened, heart breaking, as Shyri cried behind them.

"I'm sorry I just hurt you." Xavier said hanging his head.

"Why? Why did you do it?"

"You opened your self up completely and totally to me, exposing your inner most fears, pains, tragedies, secrets and desires. I felt it only fair if not necessary to do the same."

"I never could have guessed or even imagined you would do all those things."

"I needed to so that I could continue to search for you. I never stopped looking."

"You didn't wait for me, as I have waited for you."

"I'm sorry, I was weak, and I was hurt and scared. You have to believe me though never once did I stop thinking of, searching for, or loving you. It was your body I felt, your lips I kissed, your scent I smelled. I was crushed, almost destroyed when it was over and it wasn't you beneath me."

"Did you love her?"

"I don't know."

Shyri was silent for a moment.

"You tortured your self."

"I took training where ever I could get it. I did what ever I could to get you back. And if I had to fight and kill John Onikage to get you back I was going to be ready to do so."

There was silence again. Xavier was feeling like the asshole of the universe at the moment. He had hurt the one person he loved more than anything else in the world.

"So what do we do now?"

Xavier hung his head further, and felt even more like an ass as he thought of how best to answer her.

"I know what is killing you. So all we have to do is go back in side your head and I'll fix it."

Silence.

"And than what? Where do we go from here?"

Xavier heaved a deep sigh and tried his best to steady his voice.

"After that we'll go back to our own bodies and we'll wake up. After that you'll be free to do what ever you wish."

Xavier let the silence hang for a few more seconds and than projected them back to Shyri's subconscious.

**The core of Shyri's subconscious**

When the flash faded they were both standing in their clearing. Xavier took a slow look around the clearing taking in every thing.

"I haven't been back here in almost thirteen years. I swore that I wouldn't set foot here unless I was with you."

Xavier could feel Shyri watching him. He couldn't claim to know what she was thinking at the moment, and he really didn't want to know either.

"I never stopped loving you, or looking for you. You were the only thing that kept me going. You were the reason I got up in the morning, and fought so damn hard through out the years. I would give any thing too you, do any thing for you. All you need is ask. Hell I would die for you, have died for you, several times."

Xavier heard her start to cry again. Xavier reached his hand out towards the middle of the lake and made a slow grasping motion. The core of Shyri's subconscious rose out of the water. The little blue ball was still ensnared with strands of both their life forces. With a few hand seals the strands untangled and released the ball. With another grasping motion the ball floated to Xavier's hand. Xavier turned to face Shyri. His one and only, the love of his life. He offered her the ball.

"I am sorry I have hurt you too. I am no better than those guardians, and bullies, and all the others that have abused you. I give you back your life, and I would not blame you if you decided to leave me. Just know this; I have never once stopped loving you, even in death."

Shyri accepted the ball from Xavier. With a bow he faded and disappeared from her subconscious. Shyri fell to her knees at the waters edge crying. She looked down at her cradled hands at the little blue ball and cried again. Gently she placed the ball to her chest right above her heart. She felt it absorb itself into her body. She felt more complete than she had for well over a year, but she was still not whole. Shyri closed her eyes and woke up for the first time in over a year.

**Creedington Clan Ranch**

Her eyes opened slowly, it had been a long time since she had opened her own eyes. The lights were off and the curtains were drawn, but the dim light still hurt her eyes. Slowly she worked her self to a sitting position. Her body was stiff, and she felt a little stuffy.

Gingerly she got to her feet. She almost fell, she hadn't used her legs for a while and wasn't used to her own weight, but she stayed standing. Looking her self over she found her self covered in censors and a hospital gown. She no longer wondered why she felt stuffy. Carefully she removed the censors and the IV feed. She also quickly disposed of the stuffy hospital gown, and turned off the shrieking monitors.

A groan beside her brought her attention to the sleeping form of Xavier. They had been placed head to head in a very large room. Gingerly and quietly Shyri forced her legs to move her to be beside him. Holding her tails to one side she sat down on the edge of the bed and she carefully examined him. Gently she brushed aside a few strands of stray hair and gazed upon his face. Gently she traced a finger along his cheek examining his scared eyes, his facial tattoos, and his scar.

She just sat there nude on the edge of his bed looking at him, much the same way he had done when he had first found her all those years ago. Her eyes took in the entirety of this hurt, broken, tortured, flawed man that loved her with every fiber of his being. A man that had given up every thing and crossed the fires of hell for her. A man who despite all his faults was perfect in every way shape and form.

Shyri brushed another loose strand of hair from his face, a face that had witnessed numerous and unimaginable horrors for her. Carefully she leaned in and gently placed a kiss on his lips. She was almost startled when he started to kiss her back. They stayed like that just drinking each other in. Reluctantly they parted for the sake of breathing. Slowly Xavier opened his eyes to stare into hers.

"I remember your eyes being brown."

"Your eyes are just the way I remember them."

Xavier threw back the covers. With out a second thought Shyri climbed into bed with him laying face to face, looking each other in the eye.

"So does this mean I am forgiven?" Xavier asked brushing a loose strand of hair from her face.

"There was never anything to forgive."

"So what now?" Xavier asked draping his arm over her to bring her closer.

"We take it one step at a time."

They embraced each other again. Shyri snuggled her head into Xavier's chest. A short time latter her breathing became even and she was sound asleep. Xavier just laid there feeling at peace for the first time in a long time.

**Out in the hall**

Terrin turned away from the door with a satisfied grin on his face. Terrin dropped to the ground and clasped his hands together in silent vigilance. No one was going to disturb his friends.

Drake nodded at Terrin as he moved up to the other side of the door and leaned up against the door frame crossing his arms, Emmy was right beside him running a sharpening stone down the length of her sword.

Ashlin strode up, and with out breaking stride pulled Kuroaki from his hip sheath and all, spun around and plopped down on to the ground across from the door, laying Kuroaki a crossed his knees.

"Z" plopped down right next to Ashlin and started to play a game on her PDA. Ava sat next to her studying the information she had been given.

"Clip" strode up next to Terrin and sat himself down exhausted Drew sat next to him and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Tech" came rushing down the hall, and came to a crashing halt at Drakes feet. Dami'tu propped "Tech" up against the wall where he remained unconscious. Dami'tu than took up a sentry position to make sure that no one got through.

Elder Justance was walking along the medical hall when she spotted Team X-treme standing watch as an entire team out side of the room their friend and leader was resting in. Elder Justance nodded in approval, and grabbed a hold of her guard.

"How about we go and grab some dinner?" She told the boy with a big grin.

For the rest of the day and night Team X-treme kept a vigil over their friend and leaders room. Xavier and Shyri had finally found each other and slept through the night. For the first time in a long time, every thing was right and peaceful in the world.

_AN: How about that huh? A chapter with a happy ending and with out a cliff hanger. Next chapter Ch.19 Recovery, A Dark Invitation._

The Miss-adventures of Odogg vol.8 – Dark Messenger

Kaz and Odogg had been on a quest in Sand'oria when they had gotten it. A figure had approached them in the middle of the night baring with him a scroll.

"Take this to your leader with out delay."

As soon as Kaz had accepted the scroll the being had vanished.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"I donno Dogg but we need to get this to Leo now." Kaz replied rolling the scroll back up.


	19. Ch 19 Dark Invitation, Recovery

**Ch.19 Dark Invitation, Recovery**

_Disclaimer – All Final Fantasy Characters and locations are the exclusive property of Square-Enix. Everything else is me and my friends._

**Xiedie's Castle**

Sephiroth made his way through the halls of her dark majesties castle. Every where he went servants, living and dead, hurried to get out of his way. Were any one to try and walk with him they would be running, he was moving just that fast. Dark residue, residual effects of dark myst flowing through the whole castle, dripped down the wall like blood from a fresh wound. Every once in awhile something would squish under Sephiroths boot. He didn't slow down to see what it was.

As Sephiroth approached Xiedies personal chambers two of her robed henchmen crossed their pikes to prevent him from getting to the massive double doors. Sephiroths eyebrow furrowed ever so slightly showing his annoyance, other than that Sephiroth did not break stride.

"Sin Harvest."

The explosion left the walls further blackened, and the guards fell. With another slight look of disgust Sephiroth turned the double doors into tooth picks.

"Hexa-Slash"

Sephiroth stormed into Xiedies personal chambers. He didn't bother looking into the living chambers or the sitting area, he stormed right into her personal lab just in time to witness the final phases of her taking possession of another body. He watched as the unfortunate victim thrashed around on the ground in its final death spasms before suddenly stopping all movements. Slowly the body rose to its feet as if on an invisible cushion of air. He watched as the lithe body stood there, head hung as its long dark hair turned various shades of purple and skimpy almost see through black cloth enshrouded it.

"Sephiroth, your rudeness is steadily reaching the level of John Onikage's."

Sephiroth said nothing as he waited for her to look at him. When she finally did it was with almond shaped eyes that were blood red. Still Sephiroth did not flinch.

"Did you hear me, Sephiroth? Your presence is not required or wanted! Now leave before I return you to abyss that I pulled you from!"

"Go for it." Was Sephiroths only response.

Xiedies anger flared as she reached out to swat Sephiroth aside like a fly. She was openly shocked when only the tails of his long coat moved.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Your master has yet again chosen an inadequate body for you to inhabit. That and your powers are taking longer to manifest themselves in this new body."

Xiedie continued to glare up at the stone faced Sephiroth.

"How do you come by your information?"

Sephiroth said nothing.

"Never mind I'm sure I really don't want to know."

With a flourish of her hand five of her robbed servants materialized out of nothingness. With another flourish five pieces of parchment also appeared in mid air. With her right hand she started to make motions like she was writing. Sephiroth noted that while she was doing this, writing was actually appearing on the parchments. When she was finished she made a twisting motion followed by a twirling motion. The five pieces of parchment turned sideways and rolled them selves up. Xiedie gave a snap of her finger and a black ribbon bound each scroll and was sealed with a drop of black wax that had an arcane mark on it. With a stabbing motion the scrolls flew at their respective hooded figure. Each figure accepted their scroll, and with a bow evaporated.

And still Sephiroth did not move. He stood there and watched the whole thing go down. He watched silently as the figures appeared, and than disappeared. The black myst used to transport them hung on the ground like fog for a few seconds and than it to left.

"Was there something you needed Sephiroth?"

"No, I was just making sure you were getting along fine in your new body."

"Is that all?"

"No, your recent actions have left me to wonder if you even know what you are doing anymore your self. You have carelessly thrown away two of your biggest assets, and for what."

Xiedie had had just about enough of Sephiroth and it was beginning to show.

"My plans are for me to know, and I'll share them with you when I see it fit. Never forget Sephiroth it is I that brought you back. And I will not hesitate to feed you to Odin's champions if I see fit."

The queen of darkness and the One winged Angel stood there glaring each other down, neither one willing to look away first. It was Xiedie that turned away first and made her way to her personal quarters.

"Now leave me Sephiroth, I need my rest. Go and await my further instructions."

Sephiroth gave a mocking bow and turned to leave.

"I would plan your next step very carefully, Mistress. Your Sin is becoming great, and very soon you will not be able to contain it."

With that Sephiroth left, Xiedie to her dark thoughts and even darker powers.

**Vana'diel, the Grand Duchy of Jeuno**

Odogg and Kazzuko raced through the port of Jeuno trying to get to the great stair case that spanned from the upper reaches of Jeuno all the way down to the mouth of the cave that lead to Quafim Island.

Odogg almost lost his footing as he got to the guiding stone pointing down the stair case and suddenly had to dodge a Taru. He could still here the little mage bitching at him as him and Kazz took the stares three or more at a time.

Reaching the bottom of the stair case He almost lost his footing again and went head first into a wall. Recovering quickly the two warriors rushed headlong down the cave, avoiding as many mobs as they could, and running from the rest. As they approached the opposite end of the cave they spotted the person they had been looking for. Leo the Dragon turned around as he heard the two of them approaching. Before Leo could ask either of them anything Kazz thrust a scroll into his hand.

Confused Leo broke the black seal and removed the ribbon. Unraveling the scroll he read it quickly, his expression rapidly becoming as concerned as the rest of his link mates. When he was finished he quickly rolled it back up and put it into his pouch.

"Coss, we need a Mia-telle right away."

He than looked right at Dogg and Kazz.

"And you two are coming with."

"Why are we going to Windurst?" Odogg asked confused

"Because the only shift gate in Vana'diel is kept at the Star Tree."

With that the four companions winked from existence.

**Alexandria Castle, Alexandria**

All around Alexandria castle work crews worked around the clock to fix the damage that had been done during Xiedies invasion. Every one was doing there part, even the queen herself was helping where she could.

Garnet didn't know how to feel as she hammered another board into place in her throne room. She had failed her people once again. She knew not many felt that way, but she did. Her people's obscene weakness to any and all kinds of mist was disheartening to say the least.

She hadn't known what to say when an envoy from the SeeD coalition had shown up to let her know that they were not being held at fault in the world courts for what had happened. That the sorceress Xiedie had been just that powerful there was no way her group wouldn't have been able to do any thing.

But she still felt terrible. Especially since her friends and team mates hadn't been able to resist Xiedie, while Xavier's team had. She was no fool, she knew exactly what Xavier thought of her and her lands, and honestly after this most recent display she no longer blamed him.

A sound like a soft pop caught her in mid thought and drew her full attention. For a short period she heard nothing and was about to go back to what she had been doing. Then she heard a slight rustling behind her. Quick as a flash Queen Garnet whipped around and hurled a broad bladed knife she kept on her at all times, at the intruder standing behind her. She watched as the knife flipped end over end and embedded itself in the robbed figures fore head with a heavy thud.

She watched with satisfaction, and a wicked sneer as the figure fell backwards. Her joy at her accomplishment turned to dread as the figure just got up and pulled the knife from its head. Casually it tossed the knife aside and knelt. With a flourish of its hand it produced a scroll and held it up for Garnet to take. Hesitantly she reached for the scroll. As soon as it was in her hands the hooded figure disappeared in a cascade of dark myst.

Her sense of dread only deepened as she opened the scroll and read its contents. Her eyes nearly popped out of her skull as she finished reading it and than tore out of the throne room to search for Zidane.

**Edge City, Midgar**

Fenrir speed along the highway that encircled Edge City. Cloud was on one of his many patrols as of late. The news of Xiedie so easily taking over Alexandria had frightened those in charge. What had put Cloud on patrol though was the increased number of mobs that were attacking the city. The increased frequency of the attacks hadn't drawn his attention as much as the size of the mobs. Bigger monsters tended to stay away from cities, but they too had been attacking with an increased frequency.

Cloud brought Fenrir to a stop near the broken ledge of an abandoned on ramp leading into Midgar. As he stood there his thoughts drifted back to himself as they usually did. He just wanted to be left alone, was that to much to ask. Apparently it was as Cloud found himself slashing at a hooded figure that was still materializing.

As if blown by a gust of wind the hooded figure managed to get out of the way. Like smoke eddying in the wind it continued to avoid and evade Clouds attacks. The figure finally managed to materialize several yards away from Cloud so that it had enough time to raise a hand to for stall any further attacks. Cloud stopped attacking and took up a defensive stance, waiting to see what it would do next.

From thin air the figure produced a scroll. Not knowing what was going to happen Cloud lunged forward intending to run the figure through. All he got was nothing. Just as fast as it had arrived, it was now gone. Cloud took a second to look around to make sure he wasn't about to be attacked. Satisfied he was in the clear Cloud went to collapse his sword. It wouldn't budge. Looking at the tip he found wedged between the two blade tips the scroll the figure had been holding. Dislodging it he made his way back to Fenrir, finally collapsing the double blade down into one. As he approached the side wings on Fenrir sprang open, awaiting the massive double blade and its rider. Cloud shoved the sword into the rack with out thinking about it and mounted his motorcycle, he couldn't wait to get back to the bar, he needed a drink. Before he took off though he took a moment to open the scroll and read it. Clouds eyes narrowed as he finished reading the scrolls contents and pulled his phone.

"Yeah, Tifa it's me. Get a hold of the rest of the team; we have to go to Centra."

Cloud hung up the phone before Tifa could say anything. Jamming the throttle all the way open Fenrir leapt into the night racing straight towards Tifa's bar.

**Creedington Clan Ranch, Centra**

Slowly his head rose and than fell. It did that a few more times before he became aware of it. All at once the rest of his senses came into focus, but he kept his eyes closed less he woke up and found he had dreamt up the last 48 hours.

With out opening his eyes he could tell they were both face down, she was partially underneath him. He could hear through her back as her lungs slowly expanded and emptied, causing his head to rise and than fall.

Nuzzling his head slightly against her back he could tell his head was resting on her shoulder blade right near where the fur on her chest wrapped around her ribs up on to her shoulder and than down her back.

Taking a slow deep breath, he inhaled her sent. He could never understand how she always managed to smell like fresh spring flowers on a warm spring breeze. Breathing deeply again he decided it wasn't worthy of thought as to how she always smelled this way, just that she did.

Flexing the fingers of the hand he had resting on her shoulder he exalted in the feeling of her silky soft skin. Carefully he worked his hand down her arm. Then ever so slowly traced the length of her arm with just his finger tips. Not stopping at her shoulder he continued to trace his fingers down her back and on to her hip. Finally he brought his hand to a stop on her perfectly formed butt. With a sudden half a sleep chuckle Shyri spoke.

"_Stop that, it tickles."_

Slowly she rolled over so that she was lying on her back still in his arms. Slowly Xavier started to move his hand back up the front of her body still not opening his eyes.

"Xavier, what…"

Gently Xavier placed a finger to her lips to silence her, than put it back on her stomach and continued his exploration. He felt her tremble under his touch, as his finger passed from the silky soft skin of her lower abs to the equally soft and silky fur of her fur marking that resided around her belly button. Once again his hand passed from fur to flesh and he felt her tremble again as his hand continued its slow journey up her body. Shyri let out a little gasp as Xavier's hand passed from her upper abdomen to her chest and than on to one of her breasts. She squirmed a little as he continued to gently cup and message the sensitive mound of flesh. She couldn't take it any more and with a flourish of movement she had Xavier on his back, with her on top straddling his midriff. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and found his mouth with hers. Reluctantly she stopped kissing him when she felt his hands come to a rest on her hips.

"What is the matter Xavier? Why are you acting so weird? And why won't you look at me?"

"I don't want to open my eyes, just incase the last 48 hours had been another illusion."

Realization dawned on Shyri like the bright afternoon sun. They had been through so much in the last 48 hours that he didn't want to risk loosing it. They had found each other and caught up on the last 13 years in such an intimate way that he feared loosing it. Gently Shyri brushed some loose strands of hair from his eyes, and kissed him again.

"Open your eyes Xavier; I am not going any where."

Still holding His head in her hands she watched as he slowly, and reluctantly opened his eyes.

"Hello beautiful, how did you sleep?" Xavier asked bring a hand up to cup the side of her face.

"Wonderfully, till I woke up to some one grouping me." She responded taking his hand in both of hers and nuzzling her cheek into it.

Xavier wrapped his arms around her back causing her to lean forward and rest her naked body against his equally naked body.

"So why were you grouping me?" She asked snuggling into his embrace.

Her rubbing around on top of him was really starting to turn him on. He hoped she wouldn't notice. But than again he could distinctly smell her getting just as excited as he was.

"I was memorizing your body, just incase it was a dream."

"Is that so; well does this feel like a dream?"

With that she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and started to gently kiss, lick, and nip at the sensitive flesh there. The effect was instantaneous, and there was no way he was hiding his arousal any more. If she had done that on purpose to get that effect out of him, he couldn't tell. But when he started to message her perfectly shaped butt and the four tails that started just above it, she started to moan. He could tell he would need to bathe to get the smell of her excitement off of himself. As much as he hated to, Xavier stopped what he was doing.

"We should probably stop this."

Shyri did stop and looked up into Xavier's reflective eyes with a very pouty expression.

"But why?"

"I don't think our hosts would be too pleased with us if we did. That and I have a much better place in mind."

"Oh and where would that be?" She said giving him a playful poke in the ribs.

Xavier gave a quick jerk, and mimicking her earlier body flourish Xavier flipped both of there bodies over so that he was now on top of her. She still had her arms and legs wrapped around his body.

"Some place very special." Xavier said burying his face into the crook of her neck, getting her worked up even more.

"Oh, you evil bastard." She gasped.

A small commotion caught their attention just outside the door. All at once the door burst open depositing "Z", Drew, and Emmy on the floor just inside the room. Xavier sat bolt up right, his excitement instantly lost. Shyri curled up against his back in an attempt to hide.

"H… Hey there "X" how's it going?"

"We were, we were just checking to make sure you guys were doing okay."

"Yeah, just checking in."

A large shadow spread over the three young women on the ground as Terrin stepped up behind them.

"I thought I told you three to leave them alone."

"Z" was the first one to her feet. Drew and Emmy quickly followed.

"We just wanted to see what was going on."

"Yeah we heard all these sighs and groans, and got concerned."

"And then the windows got all foggy."

Terrin looked at all three of them.

"Yeah right you three just wanted to see some action; ya bunch of peeping Tom's."

Terrin looked past the three girls at the still dazed and confused Xavier.

"Dear God man put some clothes on and move aside so I can see my little sister."

Again realization dawned on Shyri and she leapt over Xavier and ran at Terrin. A strange thrill ran through Terrin as Shyri flung her nude body at him, and embraced him as well as she could.

"Terrin it is so good to see you again, you giant teddy bear you."

"Shyri! Dear god woman put some clothes on."

Realizing that she was still naked Shyri blushed 11 shades of red and scurried back behind Xavier. Hearing the commotion the rest of Team X-Treme entered into the room. Every one pretty much said the same thing as they entered till finally Xavier covered himself up.

"I knew we were interrupting something, but god "X" did you have to wait for the whole team to get in here before you covered up." Ashlin said with a smirk.

"Well I didn't expect every body and their brother to just bust in on me. That and I don't know what happened to my clothes."

"And what about her, are you just planning on parading her around naked all the time?" Drake asked with a smirk that matched Ashlins.

"Of course he does Drake, that way he can easily get at her beer tits." Ava added from the back of the group.

"Oh give it a rest Ava, she doesn't own any clothes." "Clip" said moving towards the bed.

Leaning over to look at Xavier's chest he poked a few times than placed his ear to it. Xavier really didn't know what to do or say at this point, it was so sudden. Smiling "Clip" stood back up.

"Well Xavier as expected you have made a perfect recovery if not better than perfect. Your pants are being washed, and your shirts are being mended. I'll see about getting her a robe or something until we can get back to civilization."

"What's the matter "Clip", don't like being home?"

"Clip" took a moment to walk back to where he had left Drew by the rest and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"No not really. Too stuffy, too many rules. Don't get me wrong, I love my family and clan mates. But I love my freedom more."

"As well as you should Cliphord."

The entirety of Team X-Treme jumped at the sound of Head elder Justance Creedington. They parted to let her and her retinue of attendants in to the room. As quickly as he could Xavier wrapped the top sheet from the bed around himself and got to his feet. Shyri quickly followed suit using the thin blanket.

"Thank you Head elder Justance for everything you and your family have done for me and my family and friends." Xavier said bowing deeply.

Elder Justance walked up to Xavier; taking his head in her hands she gently kissed his brow, than briefly gave him a warm hug.

"It is me and my families pleasure to help you and yours."

When she was done with Xavier she moved on to Shyri. For a long moment they looked each other in the eye. All at once Shyri fell to her knees and bowed her head to the floor.

"Thank you, thank you so much for saving me from the endless darkness."

Shyri suddenly felt herself being hugged by the little old lady.

"There, there child we could not just sit by and let some one as precious as you get lost to the abyss. But it is not us who saved you from the darkness; it was your soul mate and his family that saved you."

Getting back to their feet Elder Justance took Shyri's hands into her own, and once again gazed into her eyes.

"I know you have had an exceptionally difficult life, and you have problems trusting people. But these are good people, you can trust them. They already trust you."

As Elder Justance stepped away from the two of them one of her attendants approached bearing a pile of cloths, while another moved a white screen in front of them so that they could have a brief moment of privacy. When the screen was pulled back Xavier was back in his normal clothes, and Shyri was wearing an acolytes white robe. She looked decidedly uncomfortable in it.

Turning back to the rest of the waiting team Xavier thought he might as well break the tension that he could feel building in Shyri.

"Well guys I know we have been through a lot together, especially you three, Ashlin, Drake and "Z". I know you three wondered very often, as the rest you have since joining Team X-Treme, why I am the way I am. Why it was that I was the first one in and the last one out. Why I threw my self head first at every thing, and perused our enemies. Why I would disappear for months on end, and come back moodier than when I left. Eventually you were able to glean that I was searching for some one and not just any one but a child hood friend, and love.

When we found her in Vana'diel I know a lot of you were confused and that your questions only grew when Xiedie, Sephiroth, and Dami'tu showed up and beat us for her. The year that followed was no easier as Xiedie used her to bring about Sin. But I drove us forward, perusing her like a mad man till we fought Xiedie in Alexandria.

I know I gave you all quite a scare there too. Truth be told, when I reunited her soul with her body I forgot that I had also separated her consciousness too so that Xiedie wouldn't kill her. That's what I was doing in her head, releasing her consciousness. And now that I have her back I will never let her go, and if she wants to, I want her to be part of the team."

Xavier felt Shyri touch his arm. Looking over at her she smiled and stepped forward. Shyri's mouth suddenly felt really dry as she tried to muster the courage to speak. Bowing deeply she tried her best.

"Hello every body…" She blushed a little tripping on her own words.

"I'm… I mean… my name is…" She could really start to feel her cheeks burn, and her ears began to wilt.

"I…" She suddenly felt very over whelmed.

It was "Z" that made the first move. Briskly she walked right up to the diminutive fox girl. Shyri looked terrified as "Z" approached. So "Z" did the only thing she could do, and that was to be "Z". Smiling from ear to ear she threw her arms around the frightened girl and hugged her to herself. She instantly felt Shyri stiffen up.

"Welcome to the family, little sister."

Shyri apprehensions evaporated. Heaving a very deep sigh of relief she loosened up and returned "Z's" hug. Finally they separated.

"I'm Zella Dincht. Every one calls me "Z" though." "Z" said giving Shyri her biggest, sugariness smile.

"I'm Shyri; it's nice to meet you."

"Z" moved aside as Drake strode up. In one motion Drake took to a knee, taking one of her hands in his Drake bowed his head.

"I am Drake Gryphonis, Dragoon of the first order and youngest son to the Lady Scarlet of Wyvern Cliffs." With the extremely formal greeting out of the way Drake got back to his feet. Looking the decidedly confused and startled fox girl in the face Drake smiled warmly at her and drew her in for a hug.

"Welcome to the family little sister."

Emmy came up next to Drake and embraced Shyri as well.

"Emily Leonhart, welcome not only to Team X-Treme, but Garden as well."

Drake and Emmy moved aside for "Clip". "Clip" Extended a hand to Shyri. When she placed hers in his, he bowed and kissed it all gentlemen like.

"Cliphord "Clip" Creedington. For the love of Odin please just call me "Clip"."

Drew joined "Clip" and gave Shyri a really quick hug.

"I'm Drew Roberts, we've heard so much about you."

Ava was suddenly there as well. She bent forward a little bit and inhaled deeply before extending her hand.

"Well my beer tits theory went right to hell. I'm Ava Rei."

Shyri had a very confused look on her face as the three walked away.

Ashlin took that moment to swagger up. With a flourish he bowed and than stood again.

"I am Ashlin Kuroaki, little sister; it is a great honor to finally meet you."

Every one looked to where Tech had crashed to the floor, tripping over his own two feet.

"Hi, Rakios Tetame. Every one just calls me Tech though."

Suddenly a shadow fell across Tech. Every one looked to Dami'tu as he just stood there looking down on Xavier and Shyri. All at once Dami'tu fell to both knees and placed his head to the floor.

"Forgive me Shyri…

I don't know your last name.

Forgive me Shyri for my part in your suffering. I am at your mercy and forever in your service should ever you need me."

Every one stood there as Dami'tu awaited her judgment. No one was more surprised than Dami'tu when Shyri knelt down next to the half demon. Gently she took his face in both of her delicate hands and lifted it up so she could look him in the eyes. Shyri broke out in a big child like smile and wrapped her arms around his big neck.

"There is nothing to forgive Dami'tu. I know you were not responsible for your actions. And do not worry about not knowing my last name. Like your self, I don't have one."

Dami'tu felt over joyed, and was on the verge of crying. Of course he didn't show it, Dark Knights don't show emotion. Every one stood there not really sure what to do next. The introductions were out of the way. Team X-Treme had grown by one. Xavier slowly drew Shyri to him as he got lost in thought.

He didn't have to wait long to find out what was next as an acolyte came bursting through the door. Very quickly he gave a report to the Head elder. Dismissing the young white mage she turned to Team X-Treme.

"Well it would seem that you guys are needed in the communications center."

With that Head elder Justance gave a bow and left Team X-Treme to their own devices. When the head elder was out of ear shot Drake turned to "Clip".

"You know for being your own little small community, of which I have absolutely nothing against, you sure are very militaristic."

Giving a shrug and waving for the rest to follow him "Clip" just responded "You have no idea."

**Balamb Garden, Balamb**

The message had been from Head Master Leonhart. If every one was healed and doing well they were supposed to report back to garden immediately. So after some very rushed good-byes Team X-Treme had loaded back on to "Raine" and flew back to Garden. Upon landing Head Master Leonhart had called Xavier to his office. Feeling that the whole team wasn't needed for a debriefing he had dismissed every one but Drake and Ashlin. He had intended to bring Shyri with him How ever "Z" and Drew had each grabbed one of her arms and took off towards Balamb. Shyri looked positively horrified.

Xavier, Drake, Emmy, and Ashlin all walked along the sky walk to Head masters office. As they approached the receptionist opened the double doors. Stepping through the doors none of the four were surprised to Head Master Leonhart and Eric Masters at the Head Masters desk.

"Well Emmy, it looks like your in one piece."

"Well dad we were in kind of a hurry and I felt that I needed to keep an eye on the recovered."

"I'm sure that was your only intention." Squall said staring his daughter down.

Emmy averted her eyes, and moved closer to Drake and blushed a little.

"You better not hurt her Drake."

"No Sir! Wouldn't dream of it. She has helped me more than I thought possible."

"Moving on." Xavier said before everyone got the wrong idea.

"Report what happened in Alexandria and the Creedington Clan Ranch."

Very slowly so as not to leave anything out Xavier, Ashlin, Drake, and Emmy recounted every thing that had happened in the last few days. When the story was done Head Master Leonhart and Eric Masters thought over the information.

"I really don't know what else to tell you two. From our encounters in the last few days neither Xiedie nor Sephiroth have revealed anything of their future intentions."

"We do." Eric said pulling a scroll from his coat and tossing it to Xavier.

Xavier caught the scroll and opened it. Reading it carefully, he than passed it on to Ashlin, who in turn passed it on to Drake and Emmy.

"So, what's the plan?" Xavier asked as the scroll was passed back to Head Master Leonhart.

"Well that is what we are here to discuss."

With that the shift portal that Squall kept in his office flared to life and started to deposit people into the office. Ashlin, Drake and Emmy all went for weapons. Xavier on the other hand noticed that the Head Master nor Eric Masters looked surprised that the gate had activated, so they had known some one was coming.

Xavier watched as first Tidus and than Yuna emerged from the gate. Immediately they embraced Xavier, Drake and Ashlin, than turned and greeted Squall and Eric. The pleasantries didn't last long as the gate flared again and deposited Queen Garnet, and King Zidane. They took one look at Team X-Treme and dropped their gazes to the floor. The pleasantries were short and bitter-sweet at best. Again the gate flared this time it dropped Cloud, Tifa, and Barret. Cloud did not look too pleased to see Xavier and Ashlin, and it all but turned to open hostility when Tifa threw her self into Ashlins open arms. Xavier watched as Barret had to restrain Cloud as the two lovers embraced. The shift gate gave one final flare and dumped the four members of The Guardians of Vana'diel into Squalls office. Xavier gripped arms with Kaz, and Odogg, exchanging short greetings. Kneeling he embraced Cossette giving the little Taru a big hug. Finally he gripped Leo's arm.

"Leo what an unexpected surprise, how are things back in Vana'diel? And where is Morgan?"

"Not as well as I would like, but we can and must speak latter before I go."

Squall greeted everybody and ordered chairs and food for every one, before finally taking a seat him self.

"Well there is no need to ask why every one is here. Ours is to now decide what is to be done. And we are not leaving this room until we come to an agreed upon decision."

With that the double doors to Squalls office shut and locked.

**Quads, Balamb Garden**

Xavier, Ashlin, Drake and Emmy stood in silence in the quad waiting for the rest of Team X-Treme to join up with them. The other teams had left hours ago, and true to his word Leo had spoken to Xavier. Xavier was not happy, Morgan was dead.

"Are you all right?"

Xavier didn't even turn his gaze from the ocean or the setting sun.

"No, she was a trusted team mate and a dear friend. She did not deserve the death she got."

Drake rested a hand on Xavier's shoulder.

"When we get some time off, we can go and hunt the NM that killed her."

"Yeah." Xavier wasn't even really paying attention.

"Eventually."

A small commotion broke out at the entrance to the Quad announcing the arrival of the other members. Xavier could only conclude that they were on one of the first two flights of steps because he couldn't see them, but could he hear them.

"All I'm saying is that you guys could have easily dumped that crap in Xavier's quarters with out disturbing me." "Clip" said sounding hot.

"It isn't crap; it is Shyri's new wardrobe." "Z" replied just as testily.

"What the flying hell does she need so much cloths for right now any way? You know as well as I do that every second they can get alone they're going to be naked."

"Cliphord Creedington, watch what you're saying, some of us have virgin ears."

"My pasty white mage ass any of you three have virgin ears, Shyri maybe but not you three. And you still haven't answered my question. What the hell does she need so many clothes for?"

"Girls need a lot of clothes." Drew put in rather simply.

They finally were in view by this point. "Clip" looked exhausted and the three girls were surrounding Shyri enough that all they could see was Shyri's embraced face.

"Honestly, fourteen bras and not a single pair of panties. What the hell. And shoes, seven pairs of shoes, and no socks. Again, what the hell."

"…I can't ware panties… They hurt my tails."

"Clip" stopped dead in his tracks as did every one else. Apparently Shyri had not mentioned that earlier and every one was just finding out she didn't ware panties.

"I knew that." Ava said smugly as she quickly moved past the rest of the group.

"Ok, fine but why fourteen bras and seven pairs of shoes. Can't she like ware the same one a couple of times."

"That is gross "Clip" every woman has at least two bras for each day of the week." Drew said a little disgusted

"Than how come I always see you two in the same bra and panties than?"

"Because if you were to take your eyes off your microscope you would notice we own multiple pairs of the same kind. That and the poor girl hasn't had a new… any thing for a very long time. I think she deserves it."

"Z" and Drew stormed down the stairs leaving "Clip" and Shyri to stand on the plat form.

"I just don't get it." "Clip" said shaking his head.

"Um, thank you for your help." Shyri said in a timid voice head hung.

"Don't worry about it." "Clip" said, than he dropped his voice to whisper so that only Shyri's sensitive ears could hear him.

"Besides I was just giving them crap for going all giddy and girly on you. Besides "Z's" right, you do deserve something new for your self."

With that said they rushed to join the rest. Turning to face them Xavier got a good look at the new clothes that had just been the topic of the hot debate. Shyri was wearing a blue and pink belly hoodie that came down just to the top of her stomach, a light brown pair of hip pants that stopped just above her calves. A belt hung lazily on her hip supporting her new pouch of holding. She had traded in her ninja sandals for a pair of purple combat sneakers, much like "Z's" red ones. A small black chocker adorned her neck and purple fingerless gloves her hands. But the thing that struck Xavier the most was that she had cut her hair. Her lovely silver mane that had come down to the small of her back now danced just above her shoulders. Xavier was speechless for all of a few seconds.

Shyri blushed hard as she realized that every one was looking at her. As if drawn to her like a magnet Xavier approached her. Slowly he made his way around her. She was absolutely gorgeous; there were no two words for it. The clothes did not matter, they just added to her beauty. He would be willing to bet his sizeable life savings that she could be wearing a burlap sack and still be drop dead gorgeous.

"Well… what do you think?" Shyri asked nervously as Xavier was still walking behind her.

"Not bad, but something is missing. I know." Xavier said with a massive dose of mischievousness.

Shyri heard him rummage around in his pouch for a second than something cool and silky was wrapped around her stomach. Xavier was glad that the Creedingtons were able to get all the blood off the ribbon, it had cost him a fortune to buy it for her all those years ago but more importantly it was her favorite possession, and the only one she truly had left till this afternoon. Carefully he wrapped the giant kimono ribbon around her three times before tying it in a massive bow that rested just above the base of her tails. It went with the outfit perfectly.

"There, now that is more like it."

They were still waiting for Terrin, Dami'tu and Tech to arrive. So taking Shyri by the hand he led her to the railing for an uninterrupted view of Besaid beach and the ocean beyond. Shyri just stood there breathless and in awe as she watched the sun start to sink in to the ocean. It all came to an end when the last three people arrived. When he was certain that every one was settled down Xavier turned to face them.

"I am sure you are all wondering why I asked you here. And I am also pretty sure you can all guess that it isn't for a team X-Treme pep rally."

Xavier took a moment to gather his thoughts into a clear path of action.

"First off, Dami'tu and Emmy your help in the last few missions has been extremely beneficial. However you are not members of this team. There for I need you both to decide right now weather you are with us or not."

Emmy's answer was instantaneous as she pulled herself closer to Drake.

"I am with you and the rest of Team X-Treme, if you'll have me."

"Well I do not share Emily Leonharts enthusiasm on the matter; I am with Team X-Treme." Dami'tu responded.

"What is the point of this Xavier? What exactly was discussed behind those double doors today?" "Z" asked letting her impatience get the better of her.

"Xiedie has sent out an invitation to a dark tournament she will be hosting six months from now." Xavier said getting straight to the point.

Every one was dead silent for a while and it was Drake that finally broke that silence.

"It is unclear at this point how many invitations were sent out. As of right now Midgar, Centra, Alexandria, Spira, and Vana'diel have all gotten one."

Every one stood in silence again.

"Representatives of each of the lands will be going to the tournament, so basically every one we know from the other four lands will be there. As a group we decided that the best chance against would be for us, Team X-Treme, to win and in the process hopefully force Xiedie to reveal her full hand. The other groups will assist us in any way they can. However none of them are to out right lose to us. The fights will be very real."

Xavier took a moment to collect his thoughts; he really didn't want to say the next words out of his mouth. It was Dami'tu that spoke first.

"So what are we going to do now? Six months is not a lot of time to prepare for something this big."

"So what's the plan?" "Z" asked

Xavier heaved a deep sigh, and knew that if it were not for the support of those around him, and the need to protect them he would not be able to do what he was about to do.

"I am disbanding Team X-Treme."

The reaction was instantaneous, and Xavier had a hard time getting a word in edge wise through all the questions and shocked statements that were being hurled his way. With a lot of effort Xavier managed to bring every one back under control. Once again it was "Z" that got the first word in.

"What was the point of having Emmy and Dami'tu swear allegiance to us if you were just going to disband the team right away?"

Xavier looked at all of them, his eyes seeking out each and every one of theirs.

"Why are you here?" The question wasn't really directed at any of them, and at the same time all of them.

"Why are any of you still here? All of you have basically, if not out right, achieved your personal goals. And yet you are still here."

No one had an intelligent answer for him of course.

"Any if not all of you could have quit the fight along time ago, and yet you still fight, why? I don't mean to be so cryptic, and I don't want to sound cruel or resentful. I just want all of you to realize and understand why it is that you are fighting."

Xavier watched as every one grew quiet and thought full.

"I am disbanding the team because I want each of you to go home and ask your selves that very question. I want you to fully understand why it is that you personally are putting your life on the line to fight in this war. Because when I go to the Dark Tournament I intend to end the war even if that ain't the mission. I intend to do what ever it takes to end it."

Xavier leaned up against the guard wall and wrapped an arm around Sheri's shoulders.

"I want the fighting to end, I'm sick of it and don't want to do it any more. I want to settle down and live a life that I choose and not one that is chosen for me."

Xavier watched as each one of them took in what he had told them.

"For the next five months I want you guys to go home and train. Train like you have never trained before. I want you to question your self and your beliefs. And in five months I will send you a message. Those of you who come back will be welcomed with arms wide open. Those of you who do not come back, we will under stand and respect your decision."

Xavier pushed away from the wall and looked on his team, his family with pride. He scared them all when he smiled at them.

"I am very proud to have lived and served with all of you, my friends, my family. Tomorrow morning you will be dismissed from garden. A shift gate will be opened for those of you that need it. Tonight though, tonight we celebrate."

Every one gave a loud cheer and rand up the stairs to leave Garden and head into town for what may very well be their last time together.

**The following morning**

Squall Leonhart stood on his office balcony over looking the entirety of Balamb Garden. Less than an hour ago he had watched as the most elite team that had ever been produced at this Garden since his own left. He knew that it was necessary; he just hoped that the whole team came back. He had total faith in Xavier and his judgment, but he needed his whole team. Six months was a long time, a lot could go wrong. Squall turned back to his desk. Pushing a set numbered sequence into his computers number pad a call went out to his friends and team mates.

**Wyvern Cliffs, Centra**

Drake and Emmy stepped off of "Raine" on the out skirts of town. Slowly they made there way through town. Drake took notice that life was slowly returning to the cliffs. He knew that it would take a long time for the village to totally come back its full splendor. Nodding to a few people he recognized, Drake and Emmy continued through town in the Direction of the Lady Scarlets cave. Drake was heading home.

Drake was confused as he walked through the halls of the palace. They were virtually empty. Usually during this time of the day there were several servants bustling about. There should have been commoners and noble's a like milling about waiting for their chance to have an audience with the Lady Scarlet. Drakes pace increased as did his sense of dread.

With a loud bang the large double doors to the throne room opened, and Drake stormed through them with purpose. The first thing Drake noticed was that his mother was not in the throne room. The second thing he noticed was that Leslie was, and she was on the throne. Drake stormed right up to the throne, and than dropped to one knee.

"I have returned home, Honored sister. Tell me where is mother?"

Leslie slowly stood up from the throne and walked right up to where Drake was standing. Just as slowly Drake got back to his feet. Leslie looked up into her brothers eyes, than with a smile embraced him.

"Oh Drake it good to see you again."

Drake returned the hug.

"It is good to see you too Leslie, but you still have not told me where mother is."

Leslie's expression of happiness melted into one of concern.

"She is in her chambers; she has been unwell as of late."

Drake let go of her and turned around so fast the she had to flare her wings to keep her balance.

Drake all but ran the short distance to his mothers personal cave. When he got to it he was shocked at what he saw. She was just laying there all twenty five feet of her curled in on itself. She looked very tired and very old. Her once bright and shiny scales that she had derived her human name from now looked dull and had taken on a hint of grey. Their luster had faded.

"There… is no need for you to stay standing in the door way… my son."

Drake slowly approached his mothers head. Ever so slowly Scarlet lifted her head and turned it towards Drake. Gently she rested her head on one of her front paws. Drake noticed her breathing was rather labored. Drake rubbed a hand along the length of her snout and than embraced it as best he could.

"I have returned home mother."

"Welcome… home my son."

Drake let go of his mother and stood back so she could see him better.

"What is bothering you, mother?"

"Time it seems… has finally caught up with me. Age is taking its final toll."

"But you were so, active and vibrant the last time I saw you."

"Drake I am over four thousand years old. My time is coming to an end, it happens."

Drake thought on this, of course he could not find any flaw in his mother's logic. He knew she was old, but he had never realized just how old.

"Now I must rest Drake. We still have plenty of time left together. Your brother is waiting for you in the training room."

Drake gave his mothers snout a gentle rub and left her to rest. Slowly Drake made his way to the massive training room where his mother had said that Gregory was waiting for him. He had spent most of his youth in the room; it now looked like he might spend the next six months there as well.

The first thing that Drake noticed when he entered the room was that the roof had been blown out. He had an unobstructed view of the now night sky. The second thing he noticed was that Gregory was at the far side of the room with his back to him, in full Dragoon combat gear.

"It is good to see you have finally arrived Drake, and by the sounds of your dragging boots I can tell you have more on your mind than our mothers failing health."

"Just a few things that's all. I just was wondering how you three knew I was coming."

"We always know where you are Drake, you are our family. Now I have been tasked with aiding you in your training for the final confrontation with Xiedie."

In one fluid motion Gregory turned around to face Drake, drew his spear, flared his wings and launched himself at his younger brother.

**Winhill Garden, Winhill**

It felt good to be back on the family home stead "Z" decided. She remembered fondly the summers her and her parents used to spend here long before there duties to Garden and the SeeD coalition consumed there entire lives. "Z" looked out over the ocean at the rising sun, and wondered how many times her parents had done the same thing.

They had bought the small ocean front cottage shortly after the Ultimecia war ended. It had been there intent to retire here and live their lives in as much relative peace as possible. But once a SeeD always a SeeD. When the SeeD coalition had been formed her father and mother had been amongst the first called back to active duty. And when the coalition had decided to build a Garden near Winhill the Dincht's had been right there to run it.

They had never forgotten the little cottage that had been the main focous of there hopeful future, and truth be told they still planed to retire to it. Now it was more of a summer home, a place they came on vacation. "Z" had wanted to bring her friends here a couple of times, in hind sight she was glad she hadn't. This place remained her one and only special place, a place where she could just be herself with relatively no worries and pressure.

She took a few steps off of the back porch and made her way to the ocean. The property was very secluded so she had no worries of any one just dropping by. She took advantage of this fact as she slowly pulled her night shirt up and over her head and made her way in to the water now completely nude.

The water felt good against her well toned and shapely legs as she made her way further out into the water. When the water was up to her thigh "Z" dove head first the rest of the way in. Her slender and toned body easily slid into the water causing very little disturbance as it did. Even though it was still early morning, the crystal clear water was already cerulean blue, silky smooth, and pleasantly warm. "Z" broke the surface of the water and lazily floated there hoping that this moment of peace would never pass.

"_What's going on here?!"_

"Z" instantly righted her self and started scanning the beach for the source of the voice. She hadn't recognized, and didn't immediately rule out some one stumbling on to the beach. But after five minutes of searching she saw no one. Figuring it was about time to get out of the water "Z" made her way to land. Picking up her discarded night shirt "Z" made her way to the master bedroom to get in to some training clothes.

Back on the beach "Z" stepped into an old circle of stones that her father and mother had used during their daily training way back when. The small ten foot in diameter circle was meant to help control movement. The theory was to confine your movements to with in the circle to tighten up attacks and defense. It was also meant to teach you to not over extend your self.

Slowly she started to go through the basics. The Dincht style of martial arts was a culmination of several different styles, each one had its own set of basic moves and forms. She started to go through them one at a time. Making sure to stay well with in the circle of stones. She kept at it for several hours, going from form to form. She even started to combine forms and techniques. Her current form took her into the air for a set of quick kicks.

"_What's going on here?"_

"Z" missed her landing and came crashing to a knee. Just as quickly she was back on her feet and in her fighting stance. "Z" glared down the length of her arm and past her fist into the distance. She quickly started searching the area never once dropping her guard.

"What in the hell is going on here?" "Z" asked her self out loud.

She continued to scan the area for a few more minutes. When so much a as a bird didn't even move "Z" let her guard drop. "Z" took one last look around the beach, before deciding that maybe it was time to go inside and unwind. On the way in she grabbed her phone off the table.

"Yeah, this is Zella Dincht; yeah I need to get in to see the psychiatrist. No, no I don't think its anything I just need to speak to her. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Z" tossed the phone back on to the table and made her way to the bathroom to take a much needed shower. After wards she spent the rest of the day listening to music and reading combat magazines. It didn't take very long for the events of the day and the relaxing shower to catch up with her, and "Z" got very tired.

She wasn't entirely sure if she was dreaming or not. Her head felt heavy, as if she was sleepy and the edges of her peripheral vision were hazy like she was dreaming. But the stone walls and floor of her surroundings sure looked, and felt real enough. The sound of tiny stones crunching under foot sure sounded real too.

All around her torches hissed and sizzled in there wall mounts. Eventually she made her way into a large room where dozens of torches had been placed on poles in a large circle. In it was a man with his back to her. "Z" could plainly make out that he was not wearing anything from the waist up, his back was well muscled and well toned, they rippled as he breathed and moved. The lower half was covered in the remains of some kind of robe, tattered slacks, and if he had had two boots he now only had one.

He very quickly turned to face "Z" his long blond hair flowing as he turned. In a very unsteady grip he held a great sword point right at her. It didn't take long for him to grab it with his other hand. From that alone "Z" could tell that he did not know how to handle this weapon, so she wasn't intimidated by it. How ever his hawk like gaze tore in to her, as if his ice blue eye were trying to determine weather she was real or not.

"Who are you woman! Another apparition to entice me into surrender?" He asked never once dropping his gaze or his unsteady grip on the sword.

"Z" approached the circle of torches keeping her hands in plane sight.

"I am Zella Dincht. I am not a ghost just a girl having a really strange dream."

"Z" entered the circle and he brought his sword up even higher.

"Liar, you claim you are not a ghost, yet still you can enter the circle!"

"Z" was confused as to what he meant, but didn't have a chance to think on it to long.

"Arcane sword – Pain!"

She watched as he swung the sword once around his body for momentum and then lashed out at her with it. As she watched the blade descend she watched it become engulfed in a black, purple and red energy.

"Z" sat bolt up right in bed, gasping for breath. Quickly she jumped out of bed and ran to the bath room to check her self in the mirror. She had no open wounds; however there was a strip of raised and raw flesh where the sword would have struck her. Gently she ran a finger over it and it hurt like hell. "Z" didn't know what to make of the whole experience as she gently applied some potion to the mark. Crawling back into bed "Z" couldn't help but think about the strange man with the great sword and the hawk like glare.

**Midgar Slums, Midgar**

All around her all she could see was junk, garbage, and endless ruin. Yep, no doubt about it, she was in the Midgar Slums. Ava grunted, like she needed any help being in a pissy mood most of the times. But now that she had a solid lead on her twin brother she had pursued it. Her journey had started in the Black mage village in Alexandria.

Talking to those Black Mages had been a very nerve wracking experience. She had felt like they were talking in circles the entire time. She had found the hut he had been staying in and upon inspections found a journal that had given her a great in sight in to her brother's head.

So here she was now, all because in his little diary he had thought there was some great answer to the mastery of their blood line. What secret she couldn't begin to guess though and his notes hadn't said any thing either. All around her though she could see and feel the massive amounts of mana that had been expended.

She made her way in to the wide open area, a place that had obviously been ground zero for some massive explosion. There was no garbage or debris in a very large circular area where she now stood. Looking up she could plainly see the actual sky though. For a brief moment Ava stood there face tilted towards the sun, basking in its glow.

That's when the attack came. Sharp pillars of stone shot up around her and quickly converged on where she was standing. Thinking quickly Ava dodged out of the way at the last possible second. She didn't have very long to recover though as a Black void appeared and started to violently shove her to the ground and drag her back into the center of the clearing towards the jagged rocks. Several things told her that she wasn't being hit with Dark, but she could not place the spell.

Again thinking quick Ava drove her staff into the ground and hoped it was enough to hold her in place. As she laid there a bright yellow spot appeared before her face. Ava panicked and cast Bilizaga just in time to absorb the majority of the fire explosion.

As Ava stood she noticed a dozen meteor like boulders floating in the air some fifteen feet above her. Ava just stood there like a Chocobo caught in the headlights. All at once the boulders fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Ava stood there confused trying to figure out what was going on.

"Why didn't you attack? Is that what they taught you in Garden, was to avoid and evade?"

Ava's attention was instantly drawn to a very frail looking man that was walking towards her. He was exactly the same age, height and weight as her. As he got closer he could see that he too had several dark marks on his body just like her. Even his eyes were the same as hers. Slowly they circled each other.

"You are Ava."

It was more a statement of fact than a question.

"And you are Dominic."

Again it was a statement of fact and not a question.

"So why are you here?"

Ava didn't answer she just continued to circle the twin brother she had never met in her entire life. She noticed that his movements were slow and labored. His breathing was also labored. With some visible effort he jabbed a claw like finger at her.

"Who sent you?! Was it her Dark Majesty or was it that buffoon Leonhart?" He demanded.

"Neither, I came on my own." Ava replied getting more than just a little annoyed with him.

"Why?"

Ava thrust her hand into her actual pocket and pulled out a pen, and threw it at his feet. Dominic stubbed the toe of his boot into the ground and a little stalagmite launched the pen up in to his open hand. He rolled it over in his hand examining it. A far away look came to his eyes.

"Mom and Dad."

"I came here to find you so that I might get strong enough to combat Xiedie. I am tired of stumbling onto these damned arcane spells. I want to know who I am and where I came from."

Dominic tucked the pen into his own pocket and turned to leave. He got a few yards away before he stopped.

"None of your questions will be answered if you just stand there."

Ava grabbed her discarded Bag and took after her brother.

**Trabia, Centra**

Drew eased the door to her parent's house open as quietly as she could. She hadn't told her parents she was coming home, or that she was bringing "Clip" with her. How ever they were not home. Apparently they were on vacation.

"I uh… think we got the place to our selves for a while." Drew said turning to face "Clip"

"Clip" took a look around the spacious apartment. He couldn't tell what her parents did from the décor, but they appeared to be rather well off.

"Nice place, what do your parents do?"

"Moms an accountant for the coalition, and Dads in administration for network security."

Drew watched as "Clip" continued to look around the apartment, she could tell that something was weighing on his mind. What though she couldn't tell. While she was thinking on this she decided she needed to get a hold of her gun instructor. It was time to start learning the final katas. After she got off the phone with her instructor she went to her room and checked her bank account to make sure she even had enough for the guns. She was startled when "Clip" came up behind her.

"Let's go out tonight."

"And where do you want to go?"

"Clip" thought about it for a minute, whilst he held Drew from behind.

"I think I am going to take you out on a real date. You know, dinner, movie, dancing."

Drew leaned into "Clips" embrace.

"Hmm, that sounds nice."

"So why don't we get freshened up and see what this town has to offer."

So they showered, and dressed.

Spent a fortune on a fancy meal that was no better than they would have gotten at a family restaurant, but "Clip" wouldn't have traded it. Drew looked stunning in her dinner dress. Latter they went to a nice club for some drinks and some dancing. The nigh was theirs. For a few hours there was no war, there was no hard ship. There were no clans and team mates. They were alone, and that was just fine.

As the night went on they found themselves great full that Drew's parents were out of town. In the small hours of the morning they just laid there, naked, in Drew's bed. "Clip" was wide awake; Drew was asleep in his arms, their bodies still intertwined. "Clip" did indeed have a lot on his mind, and those thoughts were running through his head right now. His agitation must have been tangible, for Drew stirred in his arms.

"What's the matter "Clip"?"

He said nothing as he held her closer.

Drew buried her head into his chest.

"Your clan wants you to leave us, leave me."

"Clip" heaved a very deep sigh.

"Just before we left Head Elder Justance pulled me aside and told me that there are a few spells left to teach me. The be all to end all White magic's."

"And what are they?"

"Full Life, Refresh, Erase, Holy, and Judgment. They are so rare and so powerful that they are considered Clan secrets."

Neither one said anything for a few minutes as they laid there in each others arms.

"She won't teach them to you unless you leave."

"I have one week to decide what to do. My choices are to return to the clan and learn the spells, and than come back till the end of the war…"

"But…"

"As soon as the war is done I have to sever all ties with Garden, Team X-treme… and you. I must go back to the clan and dedicate my life to it. If I don't the spells will never be taught to me, and further more I will be banished from my clan to the extent that not even my descendants will be allowed to enter clan territories."

They lay silently for a little while longer.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I really don't know. The spells would be extremely helpful. But I also really don't want to leave my friends, or you."

"We'll think of something, we have five days left."

Drew eventually fell back asleep, however "Clip" stayed awake the rest of the night. He had already made up his mind, and was just trying to think of the best way to tell Drew. Eventually though the fourth day came, and "Clip" once again found himself wide awake. Heaving a deep sigh he got out of bed and made his way into the kitchen.

Pulling out a piece of paper and started pouring his heart out on to it. For hours he wrote how he felt and why he was leaving. He hopped that one day she would understand and forgive him. When he was finished he tucked the letter into an envelope and left it in the middle of the table in plane sight. Dressing in silence and left the apartment.

Latter that morning Drew found and read the letter. As soon as she was done she broke down crying. She did understand how he felt and why he left, she just really whished that he hadn't had too. The only thing that allowed her to get back to her senses was the knowledge that as long as there was a war going on "Clip" would return.

"Clip" took his time walking on to the Creedington Clan Ranch. He was furious with his clan for forcing this choice onto him. The tails of his trench coat flapped behind him as he made his way to the main building where he knew the counsel would be. He was right of course all of them were there. His father left his seat and made his way towards him.

"Welcome home son, glad you could…"

What ever Lawerance Creedington was about to say was cut short as "Clip" laid him out. Justance Creedington smiled at her nephew.

"So Cliphord, are you ready to learn the final spells."

"Let's get on with it."

Justance Creedington's smile only got bigger.

**Besaid, Besaid Island**

Rakeios Tatame stood his ground as Tidus, Waka, and Kimari continued to surround him. He was great full to his brother in-law for the help he had offered in his training. He intended to spend two months here training physically at which point he would go to Alexandria for two months to train up his summoning skills with Queen Garnet. Tidus it seemed was hell bent on making sure he was pushed to the limits and beyond.

"Tech" trusted Tidus, trusted him to teach him anything he might need to know. But Tidus seamed obsessed. Like he was pushing himself more than he was trying to push "Tech". It was at that moment while he was so afixiated on Tidus that Waka hit him from behind. Getting hit by that Blitz ball was like getting hit by a ton of bricks.

"Tech" rolled with the blow and came up at Tidus's feet swinging. He caught Tidus right under the chin, lifting him into the air with the force of his raising dragon wave. He continued to punch and kick at Tidus until they got to the top of their flight. However instead of hitting Tidus with his dragon kick, he flipped around and hit Kimari with it instead. Every one hit the beach breathing hard.

Tidus called training for the day, and every one made their way back to the village. It was good to see every one again, well almost every one. Rikku had left almost as soon as he got there. He had barely gotten a glimpse of her on her way out, and she looked like she was sick and getting fat. At the time he didn't think to question it.

This night like any other he made his way to the temple and into its lower levels. Once inside the chamber of the Faith, he sat down cross legged in the middle of the chamber trying to commune with the Avatars. He was searching for something, some insight that might help him to better understand his place in the team and in the war.

For hours he sat there, searching. Searching himself, searching the Far plane, searching the unknown. Looking for answers to questions that he could not even begin to put to words. But still he searched.

**Edge City, Midgar**

Ashlin went over the blue prints in front of him for the hundredth time, just today. Every thing seemed right, but he wanted to make sure. The first Heiti had been a master piece; however it had not been able to stand up to Xavier. So he had taken the design back to the drawing board.

He loved designing Bikes, loved it. It put his mind to work on something other than fighting, and killing. And waiting, which is something he hated doing but for reasons only known to Cloud, he had not answered Ashlin's call. So Ashlin waited.

Which was fine, it gave him time to get caught up on some of his back work. It gave him time to think about why Cloud would bail when he had agreed to the plan with little to no fuss. He would give him a week to show up, and than he would start training on his own.

The prospect had merit, but he felt there were still things he could learn from Cloud. Ashlin ran a hand through his hair while he turned his thoughts back to the blue prints. He needed to make Heiti stronger and faster, also more resilient. Ashlin chuckled. How odd it was that he was worrying about making a motorcycle better. When it was himself he needed to make better, stronger, faster, and more resilient.

Ashlin hung his head, cradling it in both hands. Oh what he wouldn't give to be able to live a normal life. It was at that moment that his strongest link to a normal life walked up behind him, ran her fingers through his hair, and wrapped her arms lovingly around his neck.

"You really need a hair cut, Ash." Tifa purred in his ear.

Ashlin allowed himself a smile and leaned back into her embrace.

"You really think so?"

She gently kissed his fore head and ran a hand down his naked chest. Her touch soothed him. Her caress put him at ease. Ashlin didn't need six months to think about why he fought. All it took was six seconds and he had all the meaning to he would ever need.

I one fluid motion Ashlin spun out of his chair and scooped Tifa up into his arms. With the war, and the Blue prints far from his mind Ashlin carried the love of his life up the flight of stairs that lead to his living area. He didn't have much; his flat was very plain in its decoration and décor. But what he had was his. It had all been earned by his own blood sweat and tears. It wasn't much. But she made it all that much better.

Latter that night they laid together, naked in each others arms. Ashlin watched her lovingly as she slept blissfully unaware of his gaze. At that moment there was no war, no suffering, and no strife. There was just them. Ashlin rolled on to his back to look out the sky light. He could clearly see the stars for a change. They were bright and beautiful.

"Are they keeping you awake?" Tifa purred into his ear half asleep.

"No, they do not bother me tonight."

"Than what does?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. Everything is… fine."

"Than what is keeping you awake."

"The hope that one day we'll be able to do this every night for the rest of our lives."

Tifa snuggled in closer to him.

"The rest of our lives?"

"Yes, the rest of our lives."

Ashlin rolled onto his side so he was facing her again.

"When this war is over would you marry me?"

"Yes." With tears in her eyes she replied.

Ashlin and Tifa spent the rest of the night lost in each others embrace.

**Beartree, Balamb Island, Centra**

Terrin stood in the ruins that had once been a Black smiths shop. He had called in all his workers from Windurst and told them exactly what his plans were. He had then sent them to very specific locations all over Gia to get the materials he would need. The finest metals and ores from Bastok. The heartiest wood from San d'Oria. He had even sent people to Besaid Island to see if they could dig up any of the metal that had been covering Sin-ekage.

He didn't know how well it would work, but he intended to combine the metals into an alloy unlike any other. And from that alloy he would craft as many weapons as he could. That was of course dependant on weather he could make the alloy first. To do that he had called in a few favors.

While he waited for every thing to show up he set about cleaning up the shop he had grown up in. He cleared off work benches that had been worked on in almost 15 years. He cleaned out a furnace that had had stood cold for far too long. He discarded tools that had rusted, or dulled beyond practical use. Once that was all done he went about digging a giant pit for a very large smelting vat where all the materials would be combined.

"That is a very fine hole you have dug Terrin."

Terrin smiled and turned around. Standing at the lip of the hole was three Taru-Taru. The one that had spoken was ancient, and very blind. The other two were her grand daughters.

"So why have you summoned us here Terrin." This from Whimsy, the smaller of the twins.

She was all spit fire and vinegar. All ways ready to get to the point and move on. Her sister was much quieter. Prudence stood quietly behind her grand mother and just watch.

"Why else do I call you three?"

"Because you are making a very special weapon, or weapons, and need a fire that is pure and wont go out."

"That's right, Pru." Terrin said smiling at the little Taru.

Now we are just waiting for the materials and one more guest.

"So how is the old Elf doing?" Granny asked looking in Terrin's general direction.

"Oh you know Sen, flighty as ever. But you can't argue with the mans Synthesizing skills."

All three Tarus nodded. Terrin decided to go back to work as the three sat there watching him. Latter in the evening as Terrin was serving his guests dinner when several shift gates flared to life. Out of them stepped his workers and helpers, and one middle aged Elvaan. The workers and helpers immediately went about setting up the shop with all the equipment they had brought from Windurst. While that was going on several others started to fill the pit with lumber and coals on which a large smelting vat was than set. Piles of metal, raw ore, and chunks of Sin-ikage were laid in neat piles by the piles of timber and coal reserves.

The Elvaan joined Terrin and the three Taru at the table and just dug right in. He ate with a vigor that would suggest he hardly ever ate at all. He also ate three times as much as the other four. Terrin had grown accustom to the old mans antics and appetites over the years and waited patiently for him to finish drinking.

"So Terrin, why did you drag me away from my shop?" He asked around the rim of his mug.

"We are going to make some weapons."

"I would have never guessed."

"They are going be unlike any weapon any of us has ever made before."

The four magic users looked at Terrin with this comment, and the look of determination in his eyes made their blood run cold. They knew he was not joking, and any thing less than total perfection would be unacceptable.

Terrin smiled.

**Beartree, Balamb Island, Centra**

Xavier swung the long, thick stick he was holding as hard as he could. When it made contact with the rug he had hung over a line, dust and dirt erupted from it. He watched as it all fell to the ground changing its color from green to an off grey. He swung again and again till he felt he had gotten as much dust and dirt off the rug as he was going to get. He took the rug down and moved on to the next thing that needed his attention.

When they had gotten to the ruins of Beartree Terrin had excused himself and went right to the old Blacksmith shop, While Shyri and himself had made their way to the stately manor just on the outskirts of town. The mansion had been left to them by their friends long ago. The same twin mage friends that had saved his life and his eyes. Every thing they had had they had left to Shyri and him.

But after 15 or so years there wasn't much left. The manor still stood. But a lot of the furnishings were rotted and dirty beyond all belief. They had gone back into town and bought several things. Food, dishes, toiletries, a toilet, bed and bedding, the rest however Shyri had insisted upon them fixing up them selves. So Xavier had set about making the old manor livable again. Shyri had left him to it saying she needed to take care of a few things while he fixed and repaired things all day.

He hadn't asked her what she was doing, he just assumed she was training or something since every night when they settled down for dinner, and she was just as tired and dirty as he was. They had shared several long soaks in the very large tub that was in their bathroom. But other than that nothing else other than some intense cuddling had taken place between them.

Xavier was fine with that. He didn't want to rush her into anything. He had his whole life with her ahead of him yet. And when this war was over, this is where they intended to live. So he was bound and determined to make it the best house he could.

After down loading some instructions and Blueprints on to his PDA, Xavier made his way to the roof just above their room. He had decided to put in a skylight to surprise her. It shouldn't take long to do, and with any luck he would be done by dinner.

Several hours, curse words, and beers latter the skylight was finished. Xavier checked and rechecked his work carefully. He checks the seals and the glass for imperfections. Everything seemed perfect. He decided he had had enough for the day and collected his things and left the roof. When he got back inside he was surprised to see that Shyri hadn't returned yet. He was beginning to wonder what had happened to her when a small blue flame manifested itself in front of him.

He was familiar with the little will-o-wisp. It was a kind of attention getter Shyri had used all the time when they were younger, something to get his attention and follow to her. So that's what he did he threw his shirt on and followed the heatless flame. It immediately rocketed into the woods. Xavier smirked, he knew where it was leading him, he was sure of it. He followed the little flame through the woods and partly up the mountain for the better part of an hour.

The sun had already set when he came with in view of the final trees that kept wandering eyes from completely seeing the clearing. Xavier slid his goggles up on to his fore head so he could see better in the failing light. He noted that a warm orange glow was radiating from the trees ahead of him.

As he stepped out in to the clearing he found out why. Hundreds of little candles were suspended in the air by some means of magic, illuminating the entire area. Xavier could see that the area had been massively cleaned over the last few weeks. And in the middle of the clearing was a large blanket with a basket of food, and Shyri sitting on it.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

Xavier turned around slowly taking in everything.

"I love it, it looks beautiful."

Shyri blushed and motioned at the spot across from her. Xavier sat down and watched as Shyri went about setting out the carefully prepared meal she had made. While she did that Xavier took the bottle of champagne out of the basket and carefully opened it. Together they sat and ate, drinking in each other as much as the champagne.

When they were finished, Shyri packed every thing back into the basket and stood up. She offered her hand to Xavier, who happily took it, and pulled him to his feet. As soon as he was standing Shyri wrapped her arms around his neck and started moving. Xavier was no dummy and quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and started dancing with her.

"When was the last time we danced?" She hummed into his neck.

"Oh God, about 15 years ago I would say."

Shyri hummed some more as she laid he head on his shoulder.

"Way to long."

They continued to dance bare foot in the clearing, to music that only they could hear. Gently Shyri started to kiss Xavier's neck. This too he needed no further encouragement. All too soon they found themselves on the ground, wrapped up in each other, dancing a dance that was as old as time. Neither one could imagine how they had made it so long in life with out the other, nor how they were going to make the next five months with out any form of fighting or confrontation. Five months was along time. Some how though they would find a way to keep things interesting.

_AN: So I apparently took along time to tell you nothing. What now, what will come next? Hopefully I can get Ch.20 out in less than 6 months. Ch.20 Dark Invitation, Taking Flight a Fighters Dream. Coming when ever I get around to writing that damn thing._


	20. Ch20 Dark Invitation Taking Flight

**Ch. 20 – Dark Invitation, Taking Flight a Fighters Dream**

_Disclaimer – All Final Fantasy Characters and locations are the exclusive property of __Square-Enix__. Everything else is me and my friends._

**Wyvern Cliffs, Centra**

It was raining, had been for days. It mattered little to Drake. He liked the rain, it added an extra element of excitement to his training. It also gave a wonderful back drop for the night time when he wasn't training. He had grown steadily closer to Emmy over the last month. He wasn't complaining, it made the training more bearable.

Which is what he was doing now, training. Drake watched Gregory's spear went sailing over his head, as if in slow motion, as Drake threw himself to the ground and twisting to land on his back. He watched Gregory's spear tip cut a neat line through the rain that was falling through the giant hole in the roof.

As soon as Drake's bare back hit the cold wet ground, he curled his legs up and nipped back to his feet, as Gregory's spear went whistling underneath him. Drake felt his hair hit his back with a wet slap as he landed on his feet and then quickly rolled forward. Coming up to a knee, he spun around to face his brother, spear at the ready. Gregory was at the other end of the training area, breathing heavy, his spear also at the ready.

They charged each other at exactly the same time. There was a loud crash of steel as they met in the middle and started going at each other again. Water flew from their spear tips as they went sailing through the air in intricate whirls and spins. Thrusts were accented by sprays of water being flung at high speeds. Booted feet lashed out at exposed body parts, kicking up more water in the process. Gregory whipped out his tail snaking it around Drakes ankle and pulling his feet out from under him. Drake went crashing to the ground.

Taking advantage of the small opening, Gregory gave a small hop bringing his hands to the end of his spear so it extended the full length of his body in flight. Gregory arched his body in his short mid-flight, and used every muscle in it to bring his spear crashing down on the prone Drake.

Drake however had other ideas and whirled his legs around creating enough momentum so he could propel himself up onto his hands with his feet kicking up into the air. Drake's inverted drop kick caught Gregory under the chin and sent him flying backwards.

Once again they stood facing each other bodies coiled to strike. A loud clanging caught their attention though, causing both to drop their guard and call it a day. Bowing to each other they started towards the mouth of the training area. As they left they were greeted by Emmy who was looking at them in disgust. Though her eyes did stay on Drakes body noticeably longer.

"You guys are so not going to the dinner table looking like that."

Drake and Gregory looked at each other finally taking in how each other looked. They were dirty, sweaty, and smelled horrid. It made all three of them laugh uncontrollably.

"All right you two, go wash up and get to the dining room."

Emmy swatted Drake on the ass as he walked by causing him to jump in surprise. She had to admit it was quite a sight watching the two dragon men walk away. All the extra training Drake had been doing lately had dropped his body fat to about zero percent. She watched as every little movement he made as he walked away from her caused a wave of rippling muscles to crawl along his back. As she continued to eye him hungrily a sudden thought crossed her dirty mind.

"I think Drake might need help washing his back. Yummy."

Emmy Leonhart pranced after Drake to offer help with his shower.

**Some place dark and dream like**

"Z" made her way down the stone path that lead to the trial circle her new-found dream friend was trapped in. She had lost count of the number of times she had walked down this path in the last few weeks, however he had tried to kill her at least a dozen times. "Z" had gathered that he was in the middle of kind of magical trial, but for what reason she didn't know.

Tonight was no different. As she approached the circle he immediately became aware of her and brought his great sword to bare on her. And like any other night she slowly made her way around the circle so that he could plainly see her. She watched as his eyes never left her, they never did. He was always watching her to see if he could ever catch her contradicting her claims to be a real person.

"You return yet again witch."

"Z" didn't let his comment bother her she had heard it all too often these last few weeks. Instead she just held her arms out at the side and entered the circle.

"So I am a witch again?"

"Are you?"

"No Ky, I am not a witch, or a ghost, or a Zombie, or any other evil manifestation you could think of. I am a warrior much like your self."

"Z" stood there matching glares with the warrior in the circle. It had become a nightly contest of wills between the two of them. Some nights he would strike out at her and end the dream prematurely. Other nights they would talk for hours, at times it even appeared to her that he actually enjoyed her company. All she had really learned from him though was that she was in the very distant past, and that his name was Kyoto.

"I'm stepping in to the circle now Ky."

"Why do you insist on not calling me by my full name woman?"

"Why do you insist on calling me woman. I've told you enough times now that my name is Zella, and that you may call me "Z" like all of my other friends do."

"Z" watched as Kyoto heaved a deep sigh and lowered his great sword "Faust" so the tip was pointed at the ground. "Z" walked in to the circle of candles and presented him with a basket meal she had made for them.

"I brought some food tonight."

"Great, I'm starving."

"Z" watched has Kyoto stabbed the tip of the great sword into the ground as far as he could. It wasn't very far in, maybe a half a foot or so, but enough to allow him to lean up against it and then slide to the ground. Never once did his body stop touching the sword. Apparently part of the trial was that he had to keep in constant contact with the sword for Sixty days and Sixty nights. Kyoto wouldn't tell her every thing about what was going on, but enough that she had gotten a brief glimpse of the picture.

Apparently he had agreed to under go what was known as the Faustian Contract. A dark ritual that took one of his bones and used it to make the great sword "Faust". He than had to stand in this circle of arcane candles for Sixty days and nights. The entire time being tempted to break his vigil by all sorts of beast, specters, and seductress. He couldn't explain though why she was there, hence their nightly debate over weather or not she was there to tempt him or not.

"Z" set the basket down and started to unpack it. "Z" would be the first one to admit that she was no cook, but the way that Kyoto eyed the food she was unpacking made her very happy. Together they enjoyed the meal, Kyoto actually managed to out eat her. As they were finishing up "Z" decided to keep talking to him.

"So Ky, how long do you have left of this trial?"

Taking his time to finish the last few bites he started to count off in his head how much time he had left.

"I think I have about 20 days left."

"Yeah and what do you think you'll do after?"

"I uh really don't know. I haven't really thought about it."

"Z" watched the young man mull it over for a while. She had to admit he looked rather cute in his state of lost pondering. "Z" found her self not for the first time getting lost in thought her self. But her thoughts were of how Kyoto would look cleaned up and in a fresh pair of clothes. Of course she than she would start to imagine what he would look like cleaned up and completely nude.

"You're getting red in the face "Z". What are you thinking about when you turn red like that?"

"I uh… Nothing!" "Z" stammered getting more embarrassed.

Kyoto just gave her a funny look.

"What?"

"You're fading "Z"."

"I'm sitting right in front of you, How could I be fading. It's not like we're on cell phones."

Kyoto gave her another funny look.

"What's a cell phone?"

"Well it's a little device that allows people to communicate…"

"No "Z" you are miss understanding me. You are fading out."

"Z" looked down at her self. She was indeed fading in and out.

"I must be waking up. Well at least you didn't attack me again tonight."

'You should really get a hair cut while you're awake."

"Z" was taken aback. "My hair, what's wrong with it?"

"Its uneven, you should get it cut."

Before she could respond "Z" faded from Kyoto's little circle. "Z" woke with a start in her own bed at her families cottage. Shaking her head to clear the last vestiges of sleep "Z" started to get up. Looking at her night stand she saw that her cell phone was flashing one missed call. "Z" looked at the phone for a full moment before she realized that is what must have woken her up.

"Z" got out of bed and listened to her missed voice mail. As she did so she opened up her curtains to her bedroom window to better let in the morning breeze. She had to admit that the breeze felt great as it blew over her athletic legs that were sticking out of the bottom of her night-shirt.

With a smile "Z" snapped her phone shut. The message had been from Mr. Masters. Apparently he had some information about the Faustian Contract he wanted to go over with her. He would be at the Winhill Garden at noon. Making her way into the bathroom to get washed up for her day "Z" stopped in front of the mirror to look at her self. Her hair looked fine to her. But than again she had been wearing her hair the same way for the better part of a decade, maybe it was time for a change. With a nod she her mind was made up. It was time that the punk princes redefined her self. With that "Z" turned on the shower and got in.

**Wyvern Cliffs, Lady Scarlet's personal chambers**

Drake stood in silence next to Leslie, and Gregory in their mother's chamber. The Lady Scarlet had summoned them all there, and now they were waiting to find out why. Apparently while the three of them had been on their way to the chamber, the Lady Scarlet had slipped into one of her many naps. So together they waited patiently and silently. Leslie and Gregory had maintained their Dragoon form since all three of the Dragons could not fit in to the chamber in their dragon forms, and the Lady Scarlet no longer had the strength to transform. With a snort the Lady Scarlet woke up, and her children took to a knee, heads bowed in reverence.

"Ah my children, you have come." Scarlet said in a labored voice.

"We came as quickly as we could honored mother." All three responded in unison.

The Lady Scarlet chuckled softly to her self.

"Oh my children, loyal to tradition to a fault. But alas we must dispense with formality for a moment or we won't get any where."

None of them moved a muscle.

"I am dying, that is no big secret."

Again none of them said any thing, deep down they knew their mothers end was near. They also knew now why they were here.

"Arise, Gregory."

Gregory got to his feet, and stood at attention, his head held high, his shoulders squared, his chest puffed out, his jaw jutting. An impressive sight, it would have made any jaded drill instructor in any army weep in pride. Gregory did not move as he waited for his mother to make her last decree to him.

"Gregory you are my first-born, strong and loyal. A pillar for your people, an icon for your soldiers, the unshakeable representation of our nations pride and strength. To you my last wish is that you continue to lead our people in that capacity. Lead our armies, be the general that they deserve in the coming crises. Continue to serve the throne, and be loyal to who ever sits upon it."

The Lady Scarlet took a moment to catch her breath before she continued.

"You may not be the king of these lands, but your authority over the army is absolute. No one shall ever have the right to question your authority on the battle field or on the street. You are to also form a formal police squad. Make sure they are as fair and just as you are."

Gregory bowed deeply.

"As you wish mother, so shall it be done."

With that Gregory took a knee again next to his siblings.

"Arise, Leslie."

Leslie got to her feet in such a manner that it looked like she had floated up from the floor. The layers of her dress, and her slipper covered feet made no noise as she took a few steps towards her mother. As she stood before her mother she held her self with such a regal posture that it conveyed both beauty and sophistication at the same time. One could have balanced a stack of ice cubes on her head and they would not have moved or melted.

"Leslie you are my second born, as intelligent as you are beautiful. In the months that I have been sick you have looked over the kingdom and ruled it in my stead exactly as I would have done. It is now time to see how you will rule as the full-fledged Queen of the Wyvern Cliffs. And a good rule it shall be. You have never let your youth get in the way of your wisdom. And you have shown your self capable of making difficult decisions. Never once have you let your beauty turn in to vanity. Nor have you let the nobles or other governments push you around. Continue on this path and you will be an even better queen than my self."

Leslie curtsied deeply.

"As you wish, mother."

Slowly she turned and glided back to her brothers. The Lady Scarlet gave a few wheezing coughs before she spoke again.

"Arise, Drake."

Drake got to his feet and stepped in front of his mother. His posture wasn't as statue esc as Gregory's nor as regal as Leslie. But still he stood straight and proud in front of the only mother he had ever known.

"Drake you are my youngest child. I may not have birthed your egg, and I may not have hatched you as I did for both of your brother and sister. But I raised you as one of my own. That is a joy that I will carry with me to the great spirits. Your mother and father would have been proud of the man you have become, and are still developing into. Admittingly it is a pride and joy that I will greedily covet. I may not have birthed you but you are my son. I leave not to you the Kingdom or it protection. Instead I leave to you its greatest secrets."

The Lady Scarlet stopped there to take a raged breath. Drake swallowed hard as his mother started to speak again, while Gregory looked to Leslie for clarification. Leslie could only shrug.

"To you I leave the key to the seal of the Dragon trials."

All three gasped out loud.

"In there you will face three of the five Dragon Gods. Fafnir the Dragon of Greed. Seiryu the Dragon of protection. And Vrtra the dragon of Strength. You will face their trials and if you are found worthy they will bind themselves to you. After you get all five of the Dragon Gods you will be able to do the lost Dragoon art of Spirit Surge in which you will combined your strengths with those of the summoned dragon."

Drake waited a few seconds before he spoke.

"Forgive me mother, but you said there are five dragons. Who are the other two and where do I find them?"

"There is nothing to forgive Drake. It is a very informed question. The fourth Dragon was Tiamat the Fallen. He used to be the dragon of life till he turned his back on the world. Now he is nothing but a puppet to the dark. The fifth and final dragon you already have, and that would be the Dragon King Bahamut."

Drake was filled with more questions, but decided to keep them to himself. A servant came forward and presented Drake with an ornate key that was older than the original sin. Drake graciously accepted the key and hung it around his neck. Before he could get to his feet the Lady Scarlet spoke again.

"Time is of the essence Drake. You have less than five months to complete the trials and get used to your new abilities before the war reaches its crescendo. You will be required to release your existing Avatars, your mind and body will not be able to bare the strain of having both the Avatars and the Dragon gods in you. Leslie will help you do that immediately. When you are ready head to the deepest depths of the castle there you will find the Seal."

Satisfied that the Lady Scarlet was done Drake stepped back into line and remained standing, Gregory and Leslie both got to their feet as well. The Lady Scarlet looked on her children with every ounce of her pride showing.

"You are my wonderful, and beautiful children. I could not have done a better job raising you even if I were to do it all over again. You are also my gift to the world. Love each other, support each other, and never forget that it is you that I am most proud of in this world or the next."

With that the Lady Scarlet's head sunk to the ground. For the briefest of seconds her children thought she was dead. But soon she started breathing deeply and evenly as she laid there napping. Together Gregory, Leslie, and Drake left the chamber to allow their mother to nap. Each ones mind was heavy with the charges that their mother had given them.

"Come on Drake, let's get Emmy and start purifying your body so that we can release your Avatars." Leslie said feeding her arm through Drakes.

Back in the Lady Scarlet's chamber a large figure emerged from a side chamber and stood before the ancient Dragon, like wise waiting for her to reawaken. He didn't have to wait long before she stirred in his direction. Like her children before, this figure instantly fell to a knee and bowed his head in reverence.

"Rise Beast Master, and for the love of Odin dispense with the formalities."

Terrin got back to his massive feet as she had ordered him, but he was still none the less in awe of the dragon before him.

"I wish Lady Scarlet that we could have met long before this. I would have loved to have seen you at the peak of your majesty."

"It was quite the sight to behold Terrin, but that is not why you are here."

"Why am I here than my Lady?"

With out bidding a several servants appeared each with a large covered cart. The first handed Terrin a long wooden box. Opening the box Terrin with drew a vicious looking spear, that had seen better days.

"I am to understand that you are a prodigy when it comes to Blacksmithing, and that you have concocted a new alloy to use in your friends weapons and armor. Is this true?"

Terrin put the spear back in its case and gently set it up against one of the covered carts.

"I don't know about being a prodigy, but I am working on a new metal, yes."

"This is what I would like for you to do for me than. I want you to re forge that spear for Drake. It was his fathers, and it served him well until the day he died."

Terrin thought it over for a second. That shouldn't be a problem. "I should have enough metal for that."

"I also want you to have your synth-mage make some of the metal into materials necessary to remake Drake armor as well."

"I don't know if I'll have enough metal for that though." Terrin said sadly.

With that the servants removed the covers from the carts. The first one was filled to over flowing with as many rare metal ore as he could name, and a few he couldn't. The second was just as full of ruby-red scales. Their absolute brilliance caused Terrin to gape and turn his head.

"I want you to add these scales of mine, harvested fresh from my body when I was still young and strong, to the mixture when you get to Drakes spear and armor. They will undoubtedly aid him greatly."

Terrin could not find his voice for several minutes.

"I will do as you command, my Lady."

With a gesture the carts were recovered and hauled away.

"And what do you require as payment, Terrin."

With out hesitation Terrin replied.

"Nothing, my Lady, the work is its own reward."

The Lady Scarlet looked on Terrin. "I believe you Beast Master, but surely there is something I can do for you in exchange."

This time Terrin did hesitate.

"What is it Terrin."

"May I lay my hand upon you, so as that I may have the pleasure of touching one the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen?"

The Lady Scarlet smiled and nodded her head. Cautiously Terrin approached and gently laid a hand upon Scarlet's snout. Lovingly he ran his hand the length of it and over one of her eye ridges.

"Amazing, this is truly amazing." Terrin exclaimed in a near whisper.

"What I would have given to have had this honor when you were in your prime. I am envious of all that got to see that, to experience it."

Terrin ran his hand back down her snout and patted a nostril lovingly. He backed away and bowed deeply.

"Thank you my Lady, I will cherish that forever."

The Lady Scarlet smiled sweetly at him one more time.

"I have one last favor to ask of you Beast Master."

"Anything."

"Play for me."

Terrin was shocked, this he had never expected.

"My Lady my skills with the flute are no where near good enough for your ears."

"I'll be the judge of that Terrin, please play for me."

Terrin could not deny her. So he pulled his roughly carved beast flute, sat on the ground of the cave, and started to play for the Lady Scarlet. He put his heart into every note so as that she might enjoy it. It wasn't long before she was once again asleep. Terrin took that opportunity to excuse himself.

She didn't have long to rest before another figure entered her chamber. This one she had not expected, but had hoped would show up.

"Finally after nearly three thousand years you come to my bed chambers, Lord Odin."

Eric Masters walked up to the Lady Scarlet and rested his hand upon her snout as well. However his touch was just as filled with regret as it was with love. He stood there lovingly rubbing her snout for a long time before he spoke.

"I am sorry Scarlet that I have never properly thanked you, or rewarded you in the way you wanted for all the millennia of faithful service you have given me."

"The honor was all mine, my Lord. The service was its own reward."

"Not nearly enough though. You have loved me unconditionally your whole life, and I have never returned it. I am going to rectify that though."

Scarlet closed her eyes and chuckled softly.

"I think I am too old for a romp in the caves with a God such as your self. But thanks for the offer."

"I have one last task for you Scarlet, if you'll except."

The sincerity in his voice caused Scarlet to lift her head off the ground and look the thunder God in the face. The depths of love she found in his gaze took her breath away and brought a tear to her ancient eyes.

"Yes lord Odin, I will always do what ever you ask of me."

"I know you will, Scarlet. And for that I will always love you."

Eric transformed into his God form and knelt before the dying dragon. Gently he lifted her up into his arms and embraced her.

"Rest for now my friend, and I will tell you what it is your to do for me."

Scarlet could only nod as she once again fell asleep.

**Winhill Garden****, Winhill**

A massive bolt of lightning struck the center of Winhill Gardens quad and rolled over it with more force than was natural. It caused all the students to flee, all but one. Calmly and collectively, as if he did this all the time, Eric Masters walked out of the light show and calmly strode up to the one Student that hadn't left.

"Hello Zella, sorry I'm late." Eric said coming to such an abrupt stop that the tails of his trench coat kept moving forward.

She had been looking out over one of the many valleys of flowers that was in Winhill. She was bent over, resting her arms on the rail, her athletic butt sticking out behind her.

"That's fine Mr. Masters, I just got here my self." "Z" replied, turning to face her former teacher.

"I see you cut your hair and got some new armor."

"Z" ran a hand through her now evened out spiky blond hair. Her bangs were still a little long and her tips were died pink. But she had evened it out. She than drew a hand down her new onesies styled armor. It had taken the tailor a bit to get her design right. For it had no sleeves allowing her free rang of movement with her arms. Molded soft leather on top of a Mithril weave, and a bright red hood, that if need be could cover her lower face in case of emergencies. This was worn over a protective supper metal Fishnet shirt. She opted to keep her Mixed Martial Arts fighting pants, and shoes. Both of which were now like wise reinforced. Across the hem of her pants was her traditional red tribal flames.

"Yeah it was time for a change. So what did you find for me?"

Eric reached into his trench coat and produced a scroll. Handing it to "Z" he watched as she read it. He watched as she went through the things she already know, rolling her eyes and nodding her head. When she got to what she didn't know her eyes got wider and her expression serious.

"The ritual that was known as the Faustian Contract was outlawed thousands of years ago because less than one percent of the people who under went the contract could pas the trial. And all of those that passed died violent deaths at a very young age."

"Z" got to the end of the scroll and handed it back.

"It still doesn't tell me exactly what it does though. What is the point?"

"The sword that is created from the sacrificed bone and life force allows the user to channel Arcane magic through their body and then the sword."

"Z" gave Eric a funny look over the rim of the scroll.

"So they are a "Spell Blade" that specializes in Arcane magic."

"Not entirely. Unlike the Arcane spells that Ava is discovering, The Arcane Knight has a different set of spells that are only effective when used in conjunction with the sword."

"Z" stopped reading the scroll and devoted her entire attention to the Avatar God before her.

"What's worst is that every single Arcane Knight has started their careers as very unimpressive mages. So yes they wield a massive sword, and a unique set of spells to go with it. But they are still weaker than a limp noodle and have a paper defense at best."

"So what was the point. Why would they willingly do something that they knew was so hopeless?"

"It was the last futile attempt at a desperate wish."

"Z" turned back to the rail and instantly got lost in thought.

Eric let her sit there and stew in her own thoughts. He just observed her, trying to think of the reason she would want this information. He watched thoughts and emotions play across her face. It was obvious she wasn't seeking the information for her self. So Eric had to ask.

"Why did you want this information "Z"? I know it's not for you, you have never shown an interest in the mystical arts before. So I have to ask myself why?"

"Z" gave Eric a side ways glance and launched into telling him what was going on. It took the better part of an hour to do so. When she was done Eric was giving her a very indifferent look.

"I must say Zella that is a very incredible story."

"I swear to you…" "Z" started out anxiously.

Eric raised a hand to ward her off.

"I didn't say I disbelieved you Zella, I'm just saying that it sounds incredible."

"I got to save him Mr. Masters."

"Z's" expression was an odd mixture of longing and pleading.

"I'm going home with you tonight Zella." Eric said heaving a deep sigh.

"Why?" "Z" replied with a quizzical look on her face.

"Because when you dream walk tonight, something you shouldn't be able to do by the way, I'm going to go with you."

"Why?" "Z" again replied with the same quizzical look.

"Because it is time I think to save your boy friend."

"Z's" face flushed bright pink in embracement, and she diverted her eyes away.

"He's not my boy friend." "Z" said avoiding Eric's eyes.

"Uh-huh, that's why you're going through so much trouble to save him."

"Z" was going to say more but Eric just gave her a shrug and pointed to the exit of the Quad. "Z" shook her head and started to move to the exit.

**The chamber of the Seal, Wyvern Cliffs**

Drake stood before a massive circular door. As far as he could tell it was made of several ancient metals, heavy posts, and spells that hadn't been muttered in a millennia or more. And here he was standing before it in nothing but his pants, his jumping boots, and spear. He was not allowed to use any items, healing or other, he was allowed his pants, boots, and weapon.

Drake stood before the door stripped of more than his clothes. He was stripped of his summons now as well. All he had left was Bahamut. He could feel his brother, sister, and lover all watching him as he stood before the seal. They all had their tasks, and this was Drakes. Drake removed the key from around his neck and approached the Seal.

"Good luck Drake. Go forth with strength and honor." Gregory said from where he was standing.

"Please be careful Drake." This from Leslie.

"Go get them hotness!"

Of course Emmy would say the most embarrassing thing. Drake didn't mind though. Again he approached the door and slid the key home. Giving the key a twist a panel to the side of the door revealed its self. In set in the panel were eleven emeralds of the utmost brilliance. They were set in the stone in a peculiar way though.

With a shrug Drake placed his hand on the emeralds so that two were touching each finger and the large one in the center was resting in his palm. Nothing happened. With a sigh and a shrug Drake hung his head to contemplate what he needed to do.

With his hand still on the gems Drake started to tap his fingers as he though. A spark caught his eye, Drake looked at the gems again as he continued to tap his fingers. There is was green sparks emitted from the emeralds each time they were struck.

Thinking he had nothing else to lose Drake flared his dragon powers and watched as the gems sparked to lite. Each one looked like it had a tiny green flame living in side of it. Drake grinned and let his Dragon powers run throughout his entire body, he felt his ethereal wing burst from his back. Drake once again placed his hand on the gems and watched as two rings of glyphs appeared around the gems.

He didn't know why but he felt his hand twist at the wrist and bring the glyphs into alignment. There was a small click and the thing sank into the wall. Drake stood back as several loud clunks as the unseen posts in the door slid out-of-place. Lose bits of dirt and dust fell from the door as it gave a tremendous shudder and started to roll a side. When it was finally done they all stood there looking down an endless tunnel.

"I don't suppose I am allowed a torch at all am I?" Drake asked over his shoulder.

"No the manuscripts are quite clear. No items other than your weapon, your boots, and your pants. Though the boots and pants part are more recent additions to the manuscripts. I guess back when mom was our age the chosen warriors had to do it nude." Leslie replied.

"That's comforting." Drake said hanging his head.

Taking his spear firmly in hand he stepped in to the tunnel. He was not at all surprised when the door rolled back into place after he was inside. He was committed now whether he liked it or not. Amazingly as Drake made his way down the tunnel he found that it wasn't that dark at all. It was hot and humid but not all that dark. There was a kind of light green glow to the place.

Drake pushed forward till he got to a sharp bend in the tunnel. As he approached it cautiously he noticed that not only did it veer off in a different direction it also descended quite steeply. Making his way slowly down the incline Drake came to a brightly torch lit cave. Sitting in the center was a hooded figure of a undeterminable age. To Drake it looked like the person was sleeping.

"Approach young Dragoon."

Drake made his way forward to the sitting figure, taking in everything as he went. There was the basic essentials in the cave, a bed, a chair, and a wash area. When Drake finally got to the hooded figure and stopped a respectful distance away. Drake watched as the hooded figure stood up slowly and stiffly, as if it hadn't moved in a very long time.

"It has been a long time since some one came seeking my knowledge, young Dragoon."

"And who are you exactly?" Drake asked calmly and evenly.

"I was the first Dragoon Knight. I served the Dragons loyal till I died in their service. The Gods and the Dragons were so honored and pleased with my service that I was granted a hollowed position as the guardian of the Dragon trials. My name has long been forgotten by all, including history, you may simply call me Tobias."

Drake bowed at the waist giving Tobias the respect he deserved.

"Honored elder I have been sent here by my dying Queen and mother to take the Dragon trials."

"Of course you have young Dragoon, why else would you be here. What is your name?"

"My name is Drake Gryphonis, Dragoon Knight of the first order, loyal son to Queen Scarlet of the Wyvern Cliffs." Drake exclaimed standing up straight and proud.

"You're a lot skinnier than the last few Dragoon Knights to take the trials, and where are your wings?" Tobias asked examining Drake.

"I lost my wings when I was younger in a child hood accident."

"How do you fly than?"

"I have my ways."

Tobias examined Drake again.

"I suppose you do. I must warn you Drake that once I give upon you the ability of "Spirit Surge" you will be able to bond with any Dragon spirit in your possession. However once I have bestowed this ability upon you, you have no choice but to go forward with the trial. I again warn you though that you face a very real possibility of dying down here. Are you ready?"

Drake swallowed the lump in his throat and silently nodded his head. Tobias smiled and ushered Drake towards the bed. Motioning for Drake to have a seat he started to gather items from the nearby book shelf.

"While I do the ritual for you to obtain the ability of "Spirit Surge" I am going to put you in to a state of sleep. Once you awake you will be ready for the trials. I'll tell you this much, I will not be able to tell you how to activate "Spirit Surge" or what effects it will have on you. It is different for each Dragoon."

Again Drake just nodded his head.

"And one more thing Drake, I'm sorry."

Drake gave him a questioning look, but in a flash the old man in his flowing robes spun around and cracked Drake hard over the head. Drakes world went dark.

**Some Where Dark and Dream Like**

Kyoto dodged and parried another blast of magic. He had no idea what was going on, one minute he had been meditating, trying to strengthen his bond with "Faust", the next thing he knew the mages of his order were attacking him.

"What are you guys doing? The trial has not yet ended!"

"For you acolyte it has." Screeched a mage pointing a gnarly finger at him.

The accusing mage cast a thunder spell at him, and he sent it flying off in another direction. He honestly didn't know how much more he could take. He was out numbered 20 to 1 and didn't know if this was another test o get him to leave the circle of candles.

He was tired from defending himself, his body was still not used to wielding such a large weapon. The training of his body was supposed to happen after the "Trial of Faust". Thankfully "Z" had been bringing him food and drink for a while now, other wise he would have died from dehydration and malnourished. Still his odds of survival were slim to none.

Despair was starting to claw its way up his back when a sudden movement caught his eye. Running down the hall towards the chamber was "Z". Fortunately the other mages hadn't noticed her yet. He couldn't help but smile, she had taken his suggestion and cut her hair. She had also changed her clothes. They were still the same colors as before, garish pink on red, but the style had changed. He didn't care, if she was half the warrior she claimed to be the odds had just changed in his favor.

"Z" had instantly felt something was off, magic hung heavy in the air. It was so thick it was almost tangible, and she had no magic abilities so that was saying something. She had torn off down the hall towards the meditation circle at once, leaving Mr. Masters to deal with his "Jet Lag". And she was glad she had too. About twenty mages had formed a semi-circle around Kyoto and were trying to kill him.

"Z" didn't give her self time to think, she just rushed the mage right in front of her and sent his flying in to circle of candles. On instinct Kyoto raised "Faust" and let the mage stumble right on to the swords razor-sharp tip. The possessed blade greedily devoured the mages life energy, and manna.

"Z" didn't think, she just reacted. As the first mage had gone flying to his death she had turned on the next one in line, using his momentary confusion to deliver a palm strike to his face that drove his nose up into his brain.

Before the man was dead "Z" spun around his falling body and dispatched the next one with a crescent kick up alongside her head that left it tilted at an odd angle. On instinct she ducked under the next ones out stretched hand. She felt the heat from the spell as it passed over her, but she was focused on the task at hand. While still crouched "Z" struck out at the mages knee and shattered it.

The mages scream of pain was cut short as "Z" grabbed him by the throat and hurled him into the next one. That mage had barely tossed his dead mentor off of him when "Z" rushed in and punched him so hard in the chest that his heart and lungs stopped, as well as the flesh on his back split from his own spinal column.

By this point the other mages had finally noticed her, and were terrified. They had watched as this odd girl in bright clothes had dispatched five of them in less than five seconds with nothing more than her bare hands and some crazy form of martial arts they had never seen.

Every one looked at every one else not sure what to do. Fifteen mages cowered in the glare of one little girl. Unsure of what to do they started to back around the circle in an attempt to put as much distance as possible between them. Till one of the older ones remembered his arrogance.

"We are highly trained mages of this dark order, she is but one little monk in pink. Why are we cowering?"

"Z" gave a predatory smirk as she turned her glare to the mage that had spoken.

"I'm ready when ever you are grandpa."

Time slowed as the grand mage wound up to unleash a magic spell on her. She didn't know yet what spell, but she started to brace herself. "Z" had watched her father and Xavier both deflect spells before with their bare hands. She figured it had to be how they were manipulating their chakra.

Fire leapt from the mages fingers, curling about in the air making a large ball of flame. "Z" watched as the fire-ball flew at her. Taking a second "Z" concentrated her energies to her hands and braced herself. Time speed up and the fire-ball came screaming in her direction. "Z" used both of her hands and using her palms she slapped it aside, redirected it at another mage. The lesser mage had no chance, and the fire ball consumed him. Six down, fourteen to go.

"Z" rushed the elder mage, a fist balled up ready to dispatch death to the arrogant old man before her. Very wisely he quickly retreated behind his nearest pupil, shoving the poor soul in front of "Z" as he did so.

"Z's" fist connected with the unfortunate acolytes face, snapping it about an entire 180 degrees. The next acolyte in line thought he would be slick an lashed out at her with his staff. The staff emitted a few sparks of magic as it sailed through the air.

"Z" caught the wild swing on her forearm. With a quick flick of her wrist she had the staff in hand. "Z" gave the staff a quick snap kick to the staff, breaking it in two. "Z" stepped in and used her half of the staff to club the mage up along side his head, caving in his skull.

The little hairs on her neck started to stand on end. In one fluid motion "Z" spun around and hurled her half of the staff right in to the open mouth of a chanting acolyte. The broken end of the staff entered the acolytes mouth with such force it stuck out the back of her head.

"Z" leapt at the next mage and wrapped her legs around his head. Giving a quick jerk of her body "Z" snapped the guys neck and took him down. Only to come face to face with the grand mages ignited staff. A wicked sneer was spread across his wrinkled old face.

A blur flashed between them, and Mr. Masters was finally in the room. "Z" didn't notice till the end of the Mages staff popped off, as did his head still grinning its wicked grin. Only then did "Z" notice Eric and the thin line of blood on one of the blades that made up his swallow.

Eric Masters ignored his former student and the disheveled man in the circle of candles as he faced the ten remaining mages. He debated for a second granting the pathetic humans mercy, however this time was well before he was a God, so his God name would mean nothing to them. So Eric Masters, the lord God Odin, Extended his hand straight out in front of himself and un leashed a wicked lightening spell the arced from the center of one mages chest to the center of the next until all ten were dead.

"Hurry up and collect your boyfriend Zella. Feed and heal him as well. We are going to have to fight our way out."

"Z" gave Eric a dirty questioning glare.

"He is not my boy friend, he is just a friend. And why are we going to have to fight our way out. Just use your God powers to put him in our time with us when we wake up."

"Sure he isn't Zella. And it isn't that simple. Not any more at least."

Again "Z" gave Eric a questioning look.

"The entire tower knows we are here now and are suppressing my God powers, what little remained I should say."

"What do you mean Mr. Masters?"

"I'm not exactly a God in this time line, so I didn't posses all of my God powers. And what little remained are now being suppressed. Now collect your boy friend so we can get back to what we do best."

"Z" shook her head as she entered the ring of candles to where Kyoto was still standing in shocked silence staring at the shriveled corpse on the end of his sword.

"I didn't know the sword could do that." Kyoto said not looking at "Z"

"It is a cursed demonic blade. Nothing it does will surprise me." "Z" responded kicking the corpse off the blade.

"Come on Ky we need to go, I'll pay for your therapy when we get back to my time."

""Z" I can not leave this circle yet. The trial is not over, no matter how many members of my order you kill."

Eric heaved a deep sigh of impatience and hurled his Swallow. "Z" and Kyoto watched as the twin bladed lance spun around the room in a wide arc and returned to Eric's outstretched hand. As with the mages head and staff there was a few seconds delay and than as one the thin necks of the stands holding the twenty candles at chest level bisected and fell to the ground, where they sputtered and died.

"Can we please go now, I can destroy the rest of your belief structure latter. I really don't like feeling this powerless, nor do I care for this time period." Eric said turning to leave.

Kyoto had no choice but to follow "Z" and her strange companion.

**The cave of the Dragon Trials**

Drake didn't know how long he had been out. All he knew was that when he woke up it was to the feeling of his own skin searing. While he slept Tobias had done his work and painted the intricate glyphs and runes on to his body. The string of runes followed the curve of his collar-bone up over his shoulders and around his back to the meet between his shoulder blades. Just bellow his collar-bone, about upper mid chest a bigger rune representing Bahamut had also seared its self into his flesh.

"You are lucky young Dragoon. You have already got the Dragon King on your side. Now all you have to do is figure out how to unlock "Spirit Surge" and combine your power with the Dragon Kings own."

Drake paid the man no attention as he looked at his burned flesh in the mans mirror. He didn't let his mind dwell on how much it hurt, he knew he was about to face much worst.

"Drake time is of the essence, you must choose one of these tunnels, they will lead you to one of the dragons. Once you defeat the dragon with in you must come back here. I am allowed to heal you only once between each dragon, but that is the only rest you are allowed by the rules of the trial. Each battle will last as long as it must, but your breaks between are limited to ten minutes."

Drake did look at the man now.

"That's not very long."

"This is a trial Drake, be happy your getting even that. You are given enough time between fights to heal and that is it."

Drake heaved a deep sigh and grabbed his spear from where it had been leaned against the wall. Slowly Drake approached the three tunnels and peered into each one of them. Each one was just as dark and fowl smelling as the next.

"I don't suppose you can tell me which dragon waits in each tunnel can you?"

"I am not allowed to, no."

Drake heaved a deep sigh. "Any advice?"

"Trust your spear, trust your training, trust your instincts. Do not trust the dragons. They are your enemies. They will lie to you, they will deceive you, they do not want to serve you. Only when they bow their head to you and give you their spirit is the fight done, not a moment before. After that they are yours until the day you die."

Drake just nodded his head as he continued to gaze down the tunnels. Finally he made his choice and entered the left tunnel. As he did a stone slab fell into place over the entrance, he was committed to this dragon now.

A low rumbling filled the tunnel as he continued down it. He could have sworn it sounded like laughter. Cautiously Drake continued forward ready for anything that might come his way. Except for what did. As Drake rounded a bend he was hit with the smells of the most delectable meal he had ever had the pleasure of smelling. Rounding another bend Drake entered a very large cave that was packed floor to ceiling with treasures of unimaginable wealth.

Sitting in the middle of the untold wealth was a banquet table, heaped full of food from every corner of Gaia. Steaming piles of meats, sweating bowls of fruit, over flowing bottles of liquor. There was enough food to feed a Garden. But there was only one occupant at the table. Sitting right dead center of table was a very fat dragoon dressed in the most lavish robes Drake had ever seen. Garish jewelry adorn every finger, and gold chains cascaded around his massive neck each one terminating in a large jewels.

"Ah a visitor. Come young Dragoon, join me in this feast."

"You must be Fafnir, the Dragon god of greed." Drake said with a slight bow, ignoring the offered chair and food.

The Dragon let out a ground shaking laugh, the folds of his flesh rolling like waves down his fat body. His continued laughter soon had his gold chains bouncing, and even got the table to shake.

"You amuse me young Dragoon, however did you come to that conclusion?"

Drake watched as the corpulent Dragoon before him went back to stuffing his fat face.

"You have more gold and treasure than most countries I've been too." Drake said gesturing to the towering piles of gold, and treasure.

"There is more food at your table than I have ever seen at any banquette, and you're the only one sitting at your table eating." Drake continued with a broad sweeping gesture.

"Do I not deserve these riches and these morsels? For far too long the world has ignored me to the point of forgetting me. These trinkets used to be brought to me as offerings, now I must take them." Fafnir said, his anger raising with each word.

"I came to fight a Dragon, a high and mighty Dragon. And All I have found is whining bitch with entitlement issues."

With a bellow Fafnir shot to his feet and over turned the massive table of food at Drake. Drake easily ducked under the flying table and watched as the morbidly obese Dragoon before him started shake and shift. He watched as his massive body convulsed and then contorted. Drake really started to get worried when he got bigger. A long fearsome snout shot from the Dragons face as it too elongated. When he finally stopped Drake couldn't believe how massive he was. Fafnir was easily three times the size of his mother. With one last mighty heave a massive pair of ancient leathery wings erupted from his back. Drake couldn't help but stand and stare.

"Am I not impressive, little Dragoon?"

"Not really, you're just bigger and uglier. You smell funny too."

With another great bellow Fafnir quickly swung his backside around and brought his tail crashing down on the spot where Drake had stood. Drake barely dove out-of-the-way, coming up ready to fight. Fafnir was already in motion and swinging his massive paw at Drake. Drake was momentarily dazzled as he jumped over the swinging appendage. Glimmering razor-sharp claws and an arm covered in gold, silver and platinum scales flashed beneath him. His landing was a little awkward, and barely rolled out-of-the-way of Fafnir's breath weapon.

"Is that all you have Dragoon? Big talk and fancy avoiding maneuvers?"

Drake quickly looked at where he had been when the breath weapon had gone off. He couldn't identify the type it had been but he watched as a pile of gold slowly melted into a smoking puddle.

Fafnir charged in swinging again and once again Drake dove out-of-the-way. This time how ever as he evaded the incoming attack Drake spun and drove his spear in to the Great Wyrm's arms. Fafnir let out a bellow of pain and reared back tossing Drake into the air as he did so.

Drake righted himself in mid-flight, pulling his spear from Fafnirs arm. Quickly he reached back and loosed his spear again. The spear embedded itself deep into Fafnir's shoulder. Fafnir once again gave an unintelligible bellow of pain and anger as he spun around and pulled Drake right out of the sky.

Drake hit the ground hard and rolled. Good thing too because Fafnir's mighty paw came crashing down and lightly grazed his left shoulder. Drake rolled to his feet and dove behind a large pile of coins feeling week.

"Feel that Dragoon that is my power, to sap the strength and any shielding spells of my opponents. Can you feel the drain. Feel the strength leave your arm where my claw tore your flesh."

The problem was that Drake could feel exactly what Fafnir was talking about. His arm felt week, and he could hardly lift it. Now he really needed to stall to see if he could get feeling back into his arm at all. As he sat there breathing heavily Drake had a sudden feeling of impending doom.

"Come out, Come out where ever you are little Dragoon."

Drakes heart was pounding in his throat. He needed to come up with something really fast or he was going to die. Drake was just starting to get back the feeling in his arm when he heard something heavy swinging through the air. On instinct Drake dove forward as the pile of gold he had hidden behind erupted from the force of Fafnir's arm hitting it. Drake twisted around in mid dive and hurled his spear once more. He watched as the spear embedded its self in to one of the many fatty folds that made up Fafnir's chin.

Fafnir once again reared back dragging Drake with him. Takeing and opportunity Drake righted him self as he was sailing over Fafnir's open maw. Drake's wings flared, his lungs filled, and dragons fire erupted from his mouth as he exhailed. Molten fire rained down in to the Great Dragons mouth. Drake watched in horror as the fearsome fire dwindled into nothing more than harmless smoke around Fafnirs mouth. With a sadistic chuckle Fafnir yanked the spear from his chin and used it to pull Drake out of the air.

"I was wondering how you were going to do any kind of Dragoon abilities since you lacked wings. Now I see, and I must admit it is quite amusing. Any other tricks you care to show me?"

Drake picked him self up off the ground and took a few deep breaths. Flaring his wings once again and reached back as far as he could. Putting every once of power he could muster and threw his spear again.

"Dragoon of the First Order Limit Break, STEAL RAIN!"

Drake watched as his spear separated into a hundred thousand energy spears and went screaming at Fafnir. Drake watched in horror as the energy spears lost momentum and disappeared in little puffs of smoke before they even could touch him. With a wicked sneer Fafnir pounced.

Drake was out of energy and couldn't move even if he had wanted to. With a vicious impact Drake was pinned to the ground by one of Fafnir's massive paws. Fafnir leaned in close to Drakes face and let his putrid breath wash over the helpless dragoon as he spoke.

"Can you feel it little Dragoon? That is your life draining away." Fafnir asked as he dug his claws into Drakes body.

He could feel his life slipping from him, and that didn't bother him as much as the fact that he had failed his mother, that he had failed his friends who were counting on him, and that he had failed Emmy. In a futile attempt to free himself Drake pushed against the paw that had him pinned. Fafnir just chuckled and pushed down harder, tearing flesh, muscle, and a scream from Drakes lungs.

Desperately Drake grabbed at one of the claws in his body and tried to pull it out. All he managed to do was get his hands covered in blood. His hand slipped and the claw dug deeper. Drakes scream echoed through out the cave. Drake's arm shot up, making one last final plea for survival. But as always his pleas went unanswered by the spirits.

"Mother! I've failed you."

The breath left Drakes lunges, and his out stretched arm fell across Fafnir's paw, his fingers dangling just above his own chest. Slowly a drop of blood traveled along Drake's dangling hand till it got to his finger tip. There it lingered for a few seconds before it fell to his chest. The drop of blood landed right on the glyph for Bahamut like a hammer blow.

"_Drake, arise and claim my power for your own."_

Fafnir was about to tear into Drakes lifeless body when it gave a sudden jerk. He would have thought nothing about it had it been a normal death spasm. Fafnir watched as Drakes olive-green skin darkened to a dark ash black. Perplexed he watched as the changes continued. He watched as Drakes green scales turned either glossy black, red, or gold. It took Drakes hair turning white for Fafnir to finally come to his senses. Fafnir had dismissed the marks on the boys chest as the unfinished "Spirit Surge" spell form. He had over looked Bahamut's glyph in his arrogance.

All at once Fafnir was blown back off of Drake, and did not stop skidding till he hit one of his piles of gold. Fafnir watched in terror as Drake floated to his feet, and just sort of hovered a few inches off the ground. With a sound like rolling thunder Drakes ethereal wings sprouted. They were red and black and seemed more solid than they ever had before. Fafnir watched as Bahamut's energy ring formed between Drakes shoulders.

"You think that scares me Dragoon!" Fafnir bellowed as he charged Drake once again.

Drake's eyes flared blood-red as they opened and fixed on Fafnir.

**Somewhere Dark and Dream Like**

Together they fought their way through the lower areas of the tower, There was no way that any of them could tell how tall the tower actually was from the inside. Every where they turned though they kept running into groups of mages of varying talents and ages.

"Can we try not to kill them all. We do need to find our way out." Eric said tossing another mage apprentice into a near by wall.

"I would love to Mr. Masters, but if we don't kill them they kill themselves."

Eric knew what she was saying was true he had tried to keep one alive this entire time too. But every time he thought he had knocked one out, he'd turn back around to find them dead.

"Well since your boy friend is useless in battle could he at least roll the bodies for something of use."

"URGH!" "Z" yelled as she put her fist through another mages head.

"He! Is Not! My Boy Friend! And how was I to know that he is no good with that damn sword."

"And you never thought to ask him, or spar with him?"

"No I was to busy trying to gain his trust! Keeping him fed and healed."

Kyoto was still amazed that "Z" and this Eric Masters could still be arguing and successfully fighting their way through the tower. How ever he knew that they were both right. He wasn't fighting and he had never told "Z" what he could do. He guessed it was time to change that.

Letting loose his most fearsome battle cry he shouldered his way past Eric and attacked the next wave of mages. He would admit that he was not as strong as "Z" or Eric, but he was far stronger physically than these mages, and his defenses were better.

With a mighty heave "Faust" swung in a mighty arc at the first of the mages cleanly bisecting the poor bastard where he stood. "Faust" drained the mage of his mana as it killed the mage, transferring the power to Kyoto. This in turn caused Kyoto's next swing to be faster and harder. Like with the previous mage "Faust" devoured her mana leaving be hind two pieces of human jerky.

Kyoto was now in a state of perpetual motion after only two swings. Spinning to avoid a spell, Kyoto activated one of his own. As he spun forward to attack the offending mage "Faust" was glowing an angry purple.

"Arcan Sword, PAIN!"

"Faust" cut a neat line through the mage killing him instantly. The mage behind him fell to her knees as the front of her robes fell neatly open to reveal an angry red welt across her chest. She didn't even notice that her chest was exposed as her hands flew to her now sightless eyes. A silent scream tore from her lunges as the arcane spell wracked her body with toxins. Kyoto felt no remorse as he stood over her silently writhing body and drove "Faust" between her breasts and into her heart. "Faust" Greedily devoured her mana.

"Okay so maybe he's not as big of a pansy as I thought." Eric said walking up to the exhausted looking Kyoto.

Kyoto could only manage a week smile as he stood there listening to "Z" and Eric laugh.

**Cave of the Dragon Trials**

Drake woke with a start. He was once again in Tobias's cave, though he did not remember how he got there. Hearing soft sounds coming from next to him he saw the ancient Dragoon sitting at his desk mixing something together.

"I'm sure you have questions Drake, most Dragoons do the first time they "Spirit Surge". But alas I don't not have all the answers, as I told you earlier each Dragoon achieves "Spirit Surge" differently."

Drake sat up and made to get out of the bed he was laying in, but Tobias was by his side forcing him down again.

"Not so fast Drake, you have a little time before you absolutely must go."

"How did I get back here, and how do you know I achieved "Spirit Surge"?" Drake asked in a dry and raspy voice.

Tobias gave him the cup he had been mixing things in just a second ago.

"Each Dragoon may achieve "Spirit Surge" differently, but inherently we all look the same when we do it. You yourself stumbled back into this cave still in the form of the Dragon King, Bahamutt. You also now bear the mark of Fafnir."

Drake looked down at the weird tattoo the old Dragoon had given him and sure enough right there next to Bahamutt's mark was a freshly burned in mark of Fafnir. Gently Drake examined the mark, the skin and scales around it were still sore.

"You must hurry on your way now Drake."

Drake gave the old man a funny look. "Why?"

"Because the rules state you can only be here long enough to heal. You are healed; you must continue your journey." Tobias said gesturing towards the last two cave openings.

Drake looked at the two remaining caves and chose to go down the cave. As before a stone slab fell into place committing Drake to the dragon that was at the end of the tunnel. Heaving a deep sigh Drake started forward. His steps were slow, he needed to buy time to think. Tobias had told him he had achieved Spirit Surge but couldn't tell him how.

"Think Drake, think. You are the smartest member of your team, this should be simple for you to figure out." Drake scolded himself.

"_Do you always talk to yourself, Dragoon?"_

Drake was temporarily confused.

"Fafnir?"

"_You may control me now Dragoon but you can still show at least a little respect. It is Lord Fafnir to you."  
_"Oh great because I wasn't crazy enough to begin with I now have to listen to you?"

"_If you want to live you will."_

"I'm listening."

"_I had you pinned to the ground and your bloody arm was draped over your chest when you achieved Spirit Surge."_

Drake looked down at his chest. He noticed that there was blood on the glyph for Bahamut.

"So I need to place my blood on your glyph to activate the Surge."

"_No, that was only to make the initial bond with me."_

"Lord Bahamut!" Both Drake and Fafnir exclaimed at the same time.

"_Now that you have made the initial contact with me all you need to do is focus your dragon magic on to your index and middle fingers and touch the glyph you want."_

"Thank you Lord Bahamut."

"_It requires a lot of energy to do, but you should do fine Drake."_

Drake was going to say more but he came to the sudden realization that a soft light had formed at the end of the tunnel. He also became keenly aware of the sweet fragrance of perfumes and incense.

When Drake entered the cave finally the first thing he noticed was that the entire place was softly lit. He also noticed that where Fafnir had every form of riches he could imagine in his cave, this Dragon's cave was filled things of comfort. Everywhere he looked there were mattresses, pillows, and pads of every shape and size.

Making his way to the center of the cave Drake finally came to a clearing. Drake was momentarily stunned. Sitting in the middle of the clearing on a huge pillow was the single most beautiful female Dragoon he had ever seen. It took him a moment to realize that he was actually looking at the Pseudo Human form of a Dragon.

"Lady Seiryu, it is an honor. I am Drake Gryphonis, Dragoon Knight of the First Order." Drake said bowing deeply.

Seiryu from her sitting position dipped her head at Drake.

"_It has been a long time since I have even gotten that little amount of respect from a visitor. For centuries Dragoons have only come to me for my power or my pleasurable company. So which one are you here for young Dragoon, My power or my pleasure."_

"Alas I am here for your power my lady. Though you are without a doubt you're beauty is without compare, and I lack the words to accurately describe just how gorgeous you are."

Again Seiryu bowed her head.

"_I can sense that you are speaking the truth. I can also sense that even though you are not of royal decent that you are a part of the royal family. You need to learn to close your mind young Dragoon, or even the safety of your girlfriend will be compromised."_

Drake and Seiryu just stood there looking at each other. It was Seiryu that spoke first.

"_I am not much of a fighter young Dragoon, so our contest will be very simple. Break my barrier and touch me. Only then shall you gain my power."_

With a slight bow Drake took up his spear and moved towards Seiryu. He didn't make it very far before he came into contact with her barrier. It shimmered ever so slightly as he pressed against it. Drake extended a clawed finger at the barrier and ran it a good length testing its push. Reaching his arm back Drake hauled off and punched it.

It was just as he thought the barrier responded with the proper amount of force for any physical attack. If it was a slight push, it responded with a slight push. If it was a hard blow and responded with a hard counter push.

Drake leapt high into the air and loosed his ethereal wings. Sucking in a massive lunge full of air Drake unleashed a torrent of molten Dragon Breath on to the barrier. As with the physical attacks the Barrier shimmered in a cascade of shimmering lights, but did not break. Maybe he needed something stronger. Reaching back again Drake summoned all of his strength to his arm.

"Dragoon of the First Order Limit Break, Steal Raine!"

A hundred thousand wraith spears pelted Seiryu's barrier at terminal velocity. Each one did no damage, just caused more pretty colors to cascade over the barrier once again.

Through all of this Seiryu just sat there calmly meditating and maintaining the barrier. Drake walked about studying the Barrier, trying to think his way through it.

"_Though I commend you for not wanting to resort to power all the time young Dragoon, this is the Dragon Trials. You are SUPOSSED to show off your power."_

"Thanks Fafnir I would have never thought of that." Sarcasm dripping from every word.

"_May I suggest you stop thinking about it then and Spirit Surge with me."_

Drake searched deep inside of himself till he found source of his dragon power. Carefully he guided the power up to his hand and into his fingers. Drake placed his power laden index and middle finger over Fafnir's symbol. Drakes body convulsed and he damn near fell to his knees as a new power surged through his body.

His skin changed to an ashen green, his scales changed to shades of gold, silver, and platinum. His hair changed to an oily black mess. His ethereal wings looked torn and ratty. When it was all done he felt like a walking disease.

Drake in his new form walked right up to Seiryu's barrier and touched it. He felt it give a lot. It didn't break, but was weakened by his touch. He watched as Seiryu had to focus her concentration on to that spot to fix the damage.

With a smirk and a back flip Drake landed some distance away from the barrier and took a deep breath. When he unleashed his breath weapon this time instead of the molten fire breath he was used to a rancid acidic green vapor came forth and blasted the barrier. There was an explosion of cascading colors as it made contact, and the Barrier visibly wavered. Seiryu from her still seated position shot her arms out to fix the damage.

Drake leapt high over the barrier and filled his lunges to over filling with air. Once again he expelled a putrid green vapor onto the barrier. Seiryu shot to her feet and threw her arms into the air in an attempt to salvage the barrier. It did her no good though as the fog hit the Barrier it gave off one last hypnotic cascade of color and shattered like a stained glass window.

Seiryu stayed standing as she watched Drake land lightly on his feet and revert back to his normal size and form. He gave a visible shake as the last effects of bonding with Fafnir left his body. She could only imagine how dirty he felt right now. However as soon as Drake shook the effects of Fafnir his steely gaze locked on to Seiryu and with purpose he strode towards the dragoness.

With a seductive smile and a hint of lust in her eyes Seiryu approached Drake. Her pseudo Dragoon form was smaller than Drake was, but that didn't stop her from wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. Drake for his part was somewhere between absolute focus and shocked disbelief.

When he did not return either embrace Seiryu switched tactics. Stepping back from Drake she reached behind her neck to the simple knot that was holding her robes in place. With a snap of her fingers the garment fell to the floor leaving her perfectly nude in front of the still silent Drake. Quite seductively she swayed back up to Drake.

"_It has been a long time since any one has broken through my defenses. Forget your quest, forget your family and royal responsibilities, Forget your girlfriend, and stay with me Drake. Let me pleasure you, allow me to bare your eggs and grant you strong sons and beautiful daughters. Stay with me Drake until the end of times and beyond."_

With her slow seductive journey complete she once again wrapped her arms around his thick neck and kissed him just as deeply as before. This time she went out of her way to make sure he felt her nakedness upon his own flesh. Still Drake did not respond.

"_What is it Drake, do I not please you?"_

Drake heaved a deep sigh and took Seiryu by the shoulders. But instead of pulling her closer like she thought he would, he gently pushed her away. Holding her at arm's length Drake looked down at his feet, however he noticed her most intimate parts were still visible. So he looked straight up instead taking several deep breaths before he spoke.

"Lady Seiryu, I am deeply honored you would even consider having someone as lowly as myself in your bedchambers, and you are without a doubt the single most gorgeous being I have ever had the pleasure of laying my world weary eyes upon.

However there is a war going on in the outside world that I must fight in. My Mother, brother, sister, girlfriend, and team mates are counting on me. I have made a vow to them that I will not break. More importantly I have made a vow to my girl that I will never break as well. You have a lot of amazing and stunning attributes, Lady Seiryu, but Emmy has my heart and I love her greatly."

Seiryu looked lovingly up into Drakes eyes as she took one of his hands into both of hers and gently kissed it.

"_You have passed my trial Drake Gryphonis, Dragoon Knight of the First Order. You have touched me through my barriers, and touched me with both your hands and your unflinching loyalty to your Family, Friends, and Lover. I truly would have born your eggs Drake, you are a very powerful and beautiful man. My power is yours." _Seiryu said with a quiver in her voice.

Once again Seiryu leaned in and kissed Drake, this time there was a great amount of passion in her deep kiss. Drake gently wrapped his arms around her delicate form and returned her kiss. With a swirling bright flash of light Seiryu joined Drake, and her glyph seared itself into Drakes chest.

**Somewhere Dark and Dream Like**

With an ear shattering explosion the heavily reinforced door blew inwards on the mages that thought that they were protected. Through the smoke and debris they could plainly see the pink demon and her two followers coming through the destroyed door.

"You know Mr. Masters, I would have thought that one of you would have been a gentlemen and opened the door for me. But I also thought that since we were in a time of magic that the magic here would be a lot stronger. I mean shit Alexandria had better magic than this."

The high mages finally came to their senses and attacked. They had finished off all the lower level novices and mages floors ago, these were professional Mages. So high level spells started exploding all around them. With a well-placed power laden kick "Z" sent a heavy stone table up on its end. All three of them took cover behind it.

"We really should have used our element of surprise a lot better." Eric said with just a touch of bitterness to his voice.

"I think I hurt my leg with that last one." "Z" responded examining her ankle and calf.

Eric Masters reached into his trench coat and produced a gauze patch and handed it to "Z". She great fully accepted the patch and slapped it on her leg between her calf and ankle. Relief flooded her injured leg.

"So what are we going to do about this Eric?" "Z" asked.

Eric Masters turned from "Z" and looked right at Kyoto.

"Time for your next lesson, son."

Kyoto swallowed hard and looked Eric straight in the eye.

"You know how "Faust" absorbed the mana from the mages you fell a few floors ago?"

Kyoto nodded his head that he understood.

"Well you can do the same thing with spells."

Kyoto needed no further encouragement as he ducked out from behind the table and swung his sword at the next incoming spell. "Faust" intersected the spell and with an audible sucking sound the spell vanished and fed power in to Kyoto. With another blinding ark "Faust" devoured another spell, and then another till Kyoto was once again a whirling blur of death and destruction.

Eric took the opportunity and leapt from the up turned table and directly at the closest Mage. With a whirl he bisected the Mage before he could utter the next line of his spell. There was an inherent problem with high Mages, they only had to speak their higher spells. They could easily cast their lower spells and mid-level spells without speaking them. Eric was forced to dive out-of-the-way of a pair of mid-level fire spells.

Rolling to his feet he responded in kind with a high level lightning spell showing these arrogant Mages how a god did things. The lightening arced between several Mages burning holes in their chests and subsequently blew out a wall as well. The Mages looked from Eric to the destroyed wall and back again before starting their attacks a new.

"Z" was just starting to get feeling back in her leg when all of a sudden a high Mage appeared before her out of thin air. "Z" didn't get a chance to react as the Mage stabbed a bony finger at her forehead. "Z's" eyes shot open as she heard the Mage speak.

"Stop, Sleep"

"Z" felt her body instantly freeze up and then her consciousness slipped from her. Silently she fell to the floor unconscious. With a wicked sneer the Mage grabbed her by the back of the neck and disappeared.

Eric and Kyoto continued to clean out the room. Everywhere they swung another mage fell. They continued to hack and slash their way through the room. By the time they were finished there were dead Mage bodies everywhere. They also noticed that "Z" hadn't come out from behind the table.

"Oh come on Zella that leg couldn't have hurt that much." Eric said with a touch of sarcasm to his voice.

However there was no immediate response. Eric found this to be very un "Z" like. She always had a quick-witted response right on the end of her tongue. Maybe the leg really did hurt though, she had worked really hard all day.

"If you need another heal patch I got more."

Still there was no response from the other side of the table. With looks of concern both men rushed around the table. "Z" was nowhere to be found. Quickly they examined each body trying to find at least one mage that was still alive. They of course had no such luck. Eric hit on an idea and went back to the table where he had last seen "Z" Sticking his swallow into the ground Eric raised his left hand out in front of him, palm out at a 90 degree angle from his body.

"What are you doing Eric Masters?"

"I am trying to find Zella. If a spell was used on her to remove her from this room I'll be able to feel it."

Kyoto watched as Eric moved his hand about as if he were feeling the thin air. Of course what he was really feeling for was mana residue. He found some right near the floor. Three powerful spells had been used one right after the other right here.

Without word Eric moved over to the hole he had blown in the wall and looked out of it. They were a very long ways up in the air, and if he was guessing right there was only one or two floors left above them. Once again Eric went back to feeling the air till it lead him to another wall in the room. Reaching out his other hand his swallow came back to him. Eric than reached forward and touched the wall. With a little push of raw mana the wall opened inward revealing a stone stair case that went up. Eric was about to take to the stairs when Kyoto stopped him.

"Who are you Eric Masters?"

Eric stopped on the stairs. Slowly he turned to face Kyoto and flashed a very wicked grin as he did so.

"Son, I am the Lord Odin. God of the Avatars."

Kyoto was dumb founded for all for a few seconds.

"Let's pretend for a second that I believe you, why are we battling through these mages? Why didn't we just leave?"

"Because I am not quite a God yet in this time period, and what god powers I had are being largely suppressed. So we have to destroy what is suppressing my powers before we can leave. I have a feeling that whatever it is at the top of this tower as well as Zella."

Kyoto was a bit surprised by the explanation but recovered quick enough.

"Lead on my Lord, there is work to be done."

"There is hope for you yet Kyoto." Eric replied with a smirk before taking to the stairs once more.

**Cave of the Dragon Trials**

Drake cautiously made his way down the final tunnel to face the last Dragon. The amount of care that Tobias showed to his fatigue gave Drake pause. He had taken no damage from Seiryu, he had just expended a lot of energy. But still Tobias had insisted that he take the full rest. His three dragons spirits were surprisingly quiet as well.

"You know any help at all would be helpful."

"_There is no way to prepare for Vrtra, young Dragoon."_ Fafnir replied

Drake was going to ask what he meant but all at once he found himself in what had to easily be the biggest cave he had ever been in. Everywhere he looked there were weapons just lying about in massive piles. They seemed to be separated by time period.

In one pile he saw swords, spears, and shields. In another he saw old-fashioned muskets and cannons. Another held machine guns, and grenades. Everywhere he looked there means to kill. Drake couldn't help but wonder what kind of Dragon Vrtra was. He didn't have long to wonder though as he rounded another pile of weapons and there he was.

Vrtra was without a doubt the biggest and most fearsome Dragon Drake had ever laid eyes on. He was standing there his Dragoon form and he easily towered over Bahamut. Vrtra eyed Drake with contempt.

"_So you are the Dragoon that has taken out Lord Bahamut, Fafnir, and Lady Seiryu? The other Dragon Lords have gotten lazy in their prolonged slumber." _Vrtra sneered

"Yes Lord Vrtra." Drake responded with a bow.

"_Save your respect for someone who cares hatchling."_

Drake did not let Vrtra's words phase him.

"I have come to do battle with you, to gain your powers for my upcoming battle."

"_You and everyone else. At least you were smart enough to have obtained the other three before challenging me."_

Vrtra threw his head back in a mighty roar as he spread his wings and dropped into a fighting stance. Drake leapt back out of Vrtra's considerable reach and hurled his spear with dead aim accuracy. He was not surprised at all when Vrtra swatted his spear aside like it were an annoying insect.

Drake gave a pull on his retrieval cable hoping to gain at least a glancing blow on Vrtra, but to no avail. The spear bounced off of Vrtra's foot as if it were made from stone.

There was an impact to the air as Vrtra beat his wings and leapt forward to attack Drake. For his part Drake dove out-of-the-way avoiding the attack. The attack obliterated the pile of weapons that had been behind him sending broken fragments of metal everywhere.

Drake had hardly come out of his dive roll when he noticed that Vrtra had disappeared from sight. He didn't have long to wonder though as a shadow fell across him. Drake didn't even think, he just dove out of the way as Vrtra came to a crash landing right where he had been a heartbeat ago. The impact of Vrtra hitting the ground caused it to quake and left a sizable crater in the floor.

Drake loosed his spear again as Vrtra was still recovering from his landing. He watched as it skidded off his cheek leaving the barest of scratches. Drake dodged again as Vrtra attacked and destroyed another stash of weapons. This time when Drake counter attacked it was the pile of weapons that got hit. Using Dragons breath he ignited the pile of explosives. The ensuing explosion was tremendous, and did nothing but anger Vrtra.

Drake used Vrtra's momentary lapse to spirit surge. Placing his fingertips over his heart Drake draw a line with his dragon power to Seiryu's glyph. His body changed to reflect those of Seiryu. Quickly he used her abilities to cast barriers around him. None too soon too as a massive paw swipe knocked Drake clear to the opposite side of the room.

Drake didn't take much damage, but it sure disoriented him. Drake got back up on his very wobbly feet. He almost didn't stay on his feet as he once again placed his fingers to his heart and drew the line of energy to Bahamut. His body jerked as he lost the attributes of Seiryu and once again took on the attributes of Bahamut.

Drake beat his own ethereal wings as he launched himself at Vrtra, knocking over a pile of weapons and leaving a crater of his own. As he sored towards Vrtra he couldn't help but wonder what the point of fighting Vrtra was. He already had unimaginable power in Bahamut, what exactly was Vrtra the dragon of.

The distance evaporated, and Drake laid into the Dragon god with everything he and Bahamut had to offer. Vrtra back peddled from the initial impact, and was driven further back by Drakes relentless assault. With a mighty drop-kick Drake sent Vrtra sailing back into a pile of munitions.

Drakes lunges were heaving as he surveyed what he had done. But nothing could have ready him for the shock he received. With a deep menacing chuckle Vrtra got back to his feet. With a sneer he wiped the barest trickle of blood from his chin.

"_Very impressive little Dragoon. You have learned "Spirit Surge" rather well, and you have tenacity, I like that. But it is hardly enough to defeat me."_

Without conscious thought Bahamut's energy ring appeared between Drakes wings and started to gather energy. With a mighty backflip Drake sored high over Vrtra.

"Wrath of the Dragon King, Mega Flare"

A massive gout of iridescent energy and fire left Drakes maw. When it hit the Vrtra it ignited into a burning pillar of likewise iridescent energy and Dragons fire. The ensuing explosion also detonated the ammunition behind him. With a heavy thud Drake landed.

"_There is little time to waste Drake, you must listen to me very carefully. Vrtra will have taken damage from that, but he is the Dragon of great physical strength and fortitude, he will be very angry that you have damaged him so. You must now draw a line of energy from my glyph to Lady Seiryu's and combined our strengths together with yours." _Bahamut told him in rushed words from deep within his head.

Drake didn't question the Dragon King. Quickly Drake poured energy into his fingers and draw the line from Bahamut to Seiryu. The pain was almost unbearable as he doubled over. Both Dragons combined with in him and then dragged his own essence in as well. He felt as if his body, mind, and spirit were being dragged through a meat grinder.

Vrtra exploded from the debris and attacked Drake blindly. Drake took a few hits before his head cleared completely. Seiryu's protection was absolute, but at the moment Vrtra's attacks felt like those of a normal Dragon. Drake immediately started to counter attack.

Spinning away from a particularly vicious punch from Vrtra, Drake drove his spear through his wrist. Vrtra reared back in anger and pain pulling Drake with him. While in flight Drake twisted about like a cat and aimed his feet directly at Vrtra's left eye. Once again the Dragon god went down.

With a jerk Drake reclaimed his spear. Almost immediately Vrtra started to get back to his feet. Drake heaved a deep sigh, he just wasn't doing enough damage. A sudden thought hit him, and without thinking it through he acted on it.

"_No Drake don't! Your body won't be able to handle the strain!"_ Lady Seiryu protested.

But it was too late, Drake drew a line of energy from Seiryu's glyph over to Fafnir's. At once Drake hit the ground doubled over in pain. The breath in his lunges left in a rush as he tried to scream. Inside his head he could hear Fafnir laughing at him. Outside of his head Vrtra had approached him and was laughing as well.

"_Silly little Dragoon, biting off more than he can chew. What you have tried is a man's trick, when all you are is a little boy. Were this not the trials I would just leave you to suffer and maybe learn from your mistakes. But these are the trials, and you had only two choices. Defeat me or be killed by me."_

With that Vrtra raised his fist high above his head before bringing it crashing down. At the last possible second Drake rolled to his feet and jumped. Bahamut's strength combined with Fafnir's venom allowed Drakes claws to tear through Virtra's flesh. As he rose into the air Drakes claws tore the full length of Virtra's arm.

Vrtra reeled back hold his arm. He watched as Drake came to a soft landing and just floated there. Vrtra was in shock and awe of what he saw. Drake's scales had attribute of all three of the Dragons he possessed, his hair too flowed in three different colors. Drake was also sporting three separate sets of wings, they were keeping him hovering in the air.

"_How is this possible! The drain alone should have killed you! Yet you live! How!"_

Drake did not answer in words. Instead when his mouth opened it was to unleash the noxious poison of Fafnir's breathe weapon. Vrtra spit and sputtered as he tried to get out of the cloud sapping venom, but Drake was already there.

With a blinding lunge Drake plunged his Claws into Vrtra's thigh muscles. His venom laced claws immediately stole away Vrtra's leg strength. Virtra came crashing to a knee, his panic growing. Wildly he swung with his good arm, only to have Drake catch it and plunge his claws in to his bicep. Now both arms useless, and only one good leg Virtra looked on Drake in horror. He was about to be beaten by this child who wasn't even a full dragoon. His panic only grew as Drake removed his other leg from play. Now on his hands and knees before Drake the Dragon lord was beaten. Drake released the "Spirit Surge" and visibly sank himself.

"I have beaten you, Lord Vrtra. Submit to me."

"_NEVER!"_

With all of his might Vrtra swung his useless arm at Drake. However Drake wasn't there. Looking up Vrtra found him. Flaring his own wings Drake wound up.

"Dragoon of the First Order Limit Break, Steal Rain!"

One spear left Drakes hand, one hundred thousand wraith spears impaled the prone Dragon god. With one last hit Drake himself drove his spear through the head of Vrtra. Vrtra thrashed about on the ground, and then moved no more. Standing over Vrtra Drake claimed victory. Vrtra was now his as his symbol burned into his chest.

Slowly Drake started to walk away from the cave of his last trial. All at once his fatigue caught up with him and he dropped where he was, out cold as he hit the floor.

**Somewhere Dark and Dream like**

Kyoto burst through the door that stood before him and was instantly greeted by a sight he had only heard rumors of. He now stood in the layer of the Grand mage. Everywhere there were signs of the arcane. Tomes of every shape, size and language littered every available space.

Together Eric and Kyoto walked through the antechamber and into the Grand Masters lab. The area was massive, and they both could only guess what actually guess as to what took place here. What really caught their attention though was a large crystal in the middle of the room, and tied to the crystal was "Z".

"I have been waiting for you."

Eric and Kyoto looked to the owner of the voice. Neither one was surprised to see that the owner was a gnarled old man. He looked wicked and cruel, his withered appearance lending heavily to it.

"Give us back our friend, return my powers, and I promise that we will leave you in peace." Eric said with a flat and even tone.

"Now why would I do something so foolish, Lord Odin?" The mage replied with a wicked sneer.

"That was your only offer."

The mage was so intent on Eric that he hadn't noticed Kyoto coming flying at him. He barely got out-of-the-way of "Faust" as it came crashing into the ground where he had stood. The mage silently hurled a "Demi" spell at the Arcane Knight. Greedily "Faust" devoured the spell and gave its energy to Kyoto.

"Arcane Sword, Pain!"

"Faust" whistled through the air narrowly missing the Grand Master. The shelf behind him was not so lucky. While Kyoto had the Grand Mage distracted Eric made his way to the crystal to free "Z". The closer he got to the crystal the weaker he became. Till he wasn't able to get any closer.

"Kyoto switch with me."

Kyoto instantly retreated as Eric flew in. With a whirl he sent the top half of his swallow at the Mages head and the lower half at his midsection. Somehow he dodged both swings. He was awfully spry for such an old guy. Silently he sent a Fire Spell flying at Eric. Eric quickly batted the spell back at the Mage. The Grand Mage dispelled the Fire Spell before it got near him.

"Where are all your God powers. You seem a little less than I was expecting."

Eric watched as the Mage seemed to gravitate closer to the crystal. Eric never took his eyes off the old man. Something was amiss here. Again the Mage moved towards the crystal. Eric took up a defensive stance not knowing what to expect.

The Mage wound up and loosed another spell at Eric. Eric felt a little drain as the Mage casted the spell. With a little effort he reflected the spell again. Eric was confused as to why he felt so drained.

"I can see the question's in your eyes Odin. Why am I so weak, why is he so fast. All of it is irrelevant."

Eric watched as he took another step towards the crystal. It hit him then, and he felt stupid for not noticing sooner. The Grand Mage was suppressing and stealing his powers.

"Kyoto, destroy the crystal!"

Kyoto had just gotten done removing "Z" from said crystal when Eric had yelled out his order to destroy it. The panic in his voice made him hurriedly set "Z" to the ground and turn back to the crystal. Winding up he swung "Faust" at the crystal. Both the sword and the crystal gave a shriek of protest as they tried to absorb each other.

Kyoto grabbed his head, Eric and the Grand Mage fell to their knees. Kyoto took another swing at the crystal. Once again as sword met crystal a terrible shriek filled the chamber. Again Kyoto grabbed his head, Eric and the Mage moaned where they were still on the floor.

Something warm hit his hand. Looking down he noticed blood on his hand. As he watched more blood hit his hand. Whipping his nose he got another handful of blood. Kyoto didn't have time to think of it though, Odin had given him an order.

Getting back to his feet he swung again. The pain was so excruciating that he dropped "Faust", doubled over and wretched. He was so tired, so week, all he wanted to do was rest. Yes rest, what a splendid idea, just curl up in front of the hearth, maybe with "Z", and rest. But he couldn't, he needed to destroy this crystal. Shaky fingers wrapped around the rough leather binding that covered the handle of "Faust".

With great effort Kyoto picked up his sword and leveled it at the crystal. With a full-throated bellow of rage Kyoto drove "Faust" hilt deep into the crystal. The reaction was instantaneous. An unearthly scream tore through the chamber reverberating off of every surface as the possessed blade and the crystal tried to absorb each other's power. Kyoto fell to his knees clutching his head as blood poured from his nostrils and ears.

It was at this point that blackness enveloped the crystal and the sword. Completely forgotten on the ground "Z" had healed herself while Kyoto had hacked away at the crystal. Now though her anger filled her as she hit the thing with Neo-Black-Death. She was unaffected by its ability to absorb magic, she wasn't a magical being.

"How are you not dying girls? Why hasn't the crystal absorbed your power?" The Grand mage gasped from the floor.

"Because, this thing is designed to absorb Manna, I don't use Manna, I use Chi."

With that "Z" gritted her teeth and poured more energy into her attack. The crystal shacked, and shuddered, it screamed in protest. So did the Grand Mage. The crystal blackened further as it lost its power, and cracks started to spider web up its sides. With one last exertion of chi the crystal shattered.

The Mages gripped his head in both hands seconds before it exploded in a bloody geyser. As his body hit the floor the entire tower began to rumble. With no master to hold it together its power started to consume it. Lose stones in the walls fell to the ground as the tremors intensified.

"Come on guys we need to go." "Z" said Helping Eric to his feet.

"Oh my, thank you Zella, I am feeling better already."

She wasn't listening though. Instead she was making her way to Kyoto.

"Come on Ky, time to get up and go."

However Kyoto did not respond. "Z" rushed over to him and started to shake him.

"Come on Ky enough playing around. The tower is collapsing we need to go."

Kyoto did not respond. "Z" hurriedly flipped him over and was shocked by all the blood that was surrounding him. In a panic "Z" started shaking him harder and calling his name repeatedly as tears streamed down her dirty face. She didn't stop either till she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"He is gone Zella, we need to go."

"No he's not, he just isn't responding." "Z" replied with a whimper.

Eric was about to protest, but all at once he saw his chest rise and fall. Quickly he felt for a pulse. It was there, but it was very week. Kyoto was in a coma. The tower gave another violent shudder, and Eric was forced to make a rash decision. Enveloping both young adults in his arms Eric Masters, the lord Odin, shifted them out of the tower, and back through time.

**Winhill Garden Infirmary, Winhill**

Rolling thunder made its way through the corridors of the Infirmary at the Winhill Garden. They had decided to leave their bodies their as they Dreamed walk in case something went wrong. So when "Z" and Eric woke up with one extra body between them it qualified as something going wrong to the staff. It was a justified reaction since the young man was indeed in a coma.

One team was assigned to him, while another checked on Eric and "Z". Thankfully Kyoto was not as bad as they originally had thought. His wounds were treated and he was started on a blood transfusion to replace what he had lost. Soon he was moved to his own room so that he could rest and recuperate while the life-giving blood slowly flowed back into his body. Eric and "Z kept a silent vigil over the fallen warrior. So tired were they that neither one noticed a black cloud form at the end of his bed, till a figure in dark and tattered robes stepped out of it. As soon as they noticed they were both on their feet. "Z" thought it was one of Xiedie's acolytes. Eric on the other hand knew who it was right away.

"What are you doing here?"

"Z" looked from the angered god to the god of Death.

"I have come for the boy Lord Odin, he is mine."

"Z" looked from Eric to the hooded figure, and finally to Kyoto.

"Who is that Mr. Masters?"

"Death, Hades, Faust, the Devil, he has so many names these days"

"He belongs to me Lord Odin, we have a contract."

Eric thought quickly. Those contracts were usually iron clad but there had to be something he could use. Then it hit him.

"No he isn't. He out lived the duration of the contract."

Death was momentarily stunned.

"Only on a technicality Lord Odin, he was transported to the future."

"Yes but technically he has indeed out lived the contract."

Without a word Death reached into his robes and withdrew "Faust". Gently he leaned it up against the wall. Reaching out once more he pointed a finger at Kyoto. Kyoto instantly drew in a deep breath and woke up.

"We shall see Lord Odin, we shall see."

With that Death sank back into his own darkness. Leaving the three of them to wonder what he had meant.

**Wyvern Cliffs, Island Closet to Hell**

With a heavy grating sound the boulder slid away from the entrance to the Dragon trials. With equally heavy steps Drake emerged from the mouth of the cave and fell to his knees. Tobias had only healed him enough so that he could get this far. After that the old Dragoon had ushered him out of his cave.

Now here he was, exhausted and hurt. All he wanted was a nice long bath, a decent meal, and a good week's sleep. All at once he found himself in an embrace. For a second he couldn't tell if it was his sister or his girlfriend. At the moment it didn't really matter to him. Whoever it was felt nice and was healing him.

"Come on Drake, on your feet, your mother wanted to see you as soon as you were finished"

Drake nodded his head and allowed himself to be helped to his feet. When he looked to see who was supporting him it was Emmy that he saw. Together they made their way to the Lady Scarlet's personal cave. Drake did his best to look presentable for his mother.

As he entered the cave he was amazed to see how terrible she looked. How long has he been gone? He quietly leaned over and asked Emmy that very question. He was surprised to hear he had only been gone about a day. He was not surprised to see his brother and sister keeping vigil over her either.

"How is she doing Gregory?" Drake asked as he entered.

"She was waiting for you Drake." Gregory responded clasping arms with his younger brother.

"Mother Drake has returned." Leslie whispered to the ancient Ruby Dragon.

The Lady Scarlet opened her cloudy eyes and swiveled her head to glance at her youngest son. A broad smile spread across the old dragons face.

"I knew you would survive the trials. Come closer Drake so I may see you."

Drake instantly complied and found the strength to walk right up to his mother. He stood tall and proud in front of her not letting even the slightest bit of weakness show.

"My Drake, my brave, brave little boy. You have done your mother proud."

"The trial is incomplete though mother, I am still missing the Dragon of life."

No sooner were the words from his mouth when a massive bolt of lightning erupted in the cave. From the light stepped Eric Masters who strode right up to Scarlet. Resting a hand lovingly on her snout He beamed up at her.

"Are you ready my dearest friend?" Eric asked.

"I have been ready for you for over four thousand years Lord Odin."

With that Scarlet turned her gaze back to Drake.

"Drake I have one last thing to bestow upon you. You will not be missing the Dragon of Life because The Lord Odin has appointed a new Dragon Lord."

Every eye turned to the human Form of the thunder God. Eric gave a shy smile.

"What my oldest and dearest friend is trying to tell you Drake is that Very shortly your trials will end."

With that said Scarlet gave one last shuddering breath and sank further to the ground. For a few brief moments every one stood in stunned silence. Leslie was the first to accept what had just happened and leaned her head against her mothers, crying as silently as she could. Gregory stood stone still but even he was crying at the loss of his mother. Drake silently strode forward and embraced his mother's lifeless body. His own tears falling on her snout.

"You guys might want to step back." Eric said with a sly grin.

Every one gave him a funny look just as Scarlet's body gave a heave and floated into the air. Her children watched in stunned silence as her body turned Ghost like and started to shed year's right before their eyes. After a little time a much younger Scarlet floated before them. As she floated to the ground her body became solid once again.

Eric Masters strode forward to stand before the much younger Dragon. With another brilliant flash Eric Masters shifted into a smaller version of his true form, decked out in his traditional armor and everything. He still towered above the Dragoons present. Kneeling down He took the dragon's head in his hands and kissed her like a long-lost lover.

"Wake up my most faithful servant, and rejoin the world as one of my hand chosen."

Like waking form a deep sleep Scarlet opened her strikingly emerald eyes and gazed at her children and the only man she had ever loved. Slowly she got to her feet and bowed deeply to the Lord Odin.

"Arise Scarlet of the Wyvern Cliffs, and claim your place at my side."

The Lady Scarlet stood back up and let her gaze roam over her children till it came to Drake. A proud smile spread across her face.

"My son, arise."

Drake got back to his feet and just gawked at his mother's majesty.

"Drake I have accepted the Lord Odin's offer to be the new Dragon of Life. To you I bestow my powers and you trials are now complete."

The lady Scarlet gave a bright flash and disappeared. With a searing burn the fifth and final Dragon glyph burned into Drake's chest. Drake didn't flinch or cry out as his mother joined the Dragon Gods he already controlled.

Silently Drake stood for a moment in reverence of his mother and her gift to him. Slowly he dropped to his knees, his hands coming to his mother's Glyph.

"Thank you mother, you have placed your trust in me and I swear I will not fail you."

Gregory and Leslie joined their brother in rejoicing their mother's life.


End file.
